Delirium
by SEY-sama
Summary: Après une décennie à se faire poursuivre par tout un tas de gens louches, pour tout un tas de raisons, Harry Potter avait cru qu'un voyage inopiné dans le passé ferait figure de vacances. Et bien non, cruelle déception. Le Destin, ce corniaud sadique, avait d'autres plans pour lui. Crackfic/Plot pas vraiment existant/Humour douteux/ Pléthore de OC/ Time-travel/Références de fangirl
1. Le Périple Quotidien du Sauveur

**Yellow lecteurs innocents. Préparez-vous à une crack-fic de plus 185.000 mots. Je vous préviens, ce truc me sert de défouloir et correspond à** _ma_ **conception de l'humour, ce qui n'est sans doute pas au gout de tout le monde. A l'origine, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de poster cette fic (parce qu'elle est quand même complètement barrée) mais comme j'ai jamais pondu de fic de plus cent mille mots, je me suis dit que ç'aurait quand même été un gâchis monstre de m'asseoir sur sur cette... chose.**

 **Donc voilà, attachez vos ceintures, prenez garde à ne pas vous étouffer avec des cacahuètes, et roulez jeunesse !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Périple Quotidien du Sauveur**

Les choses n'auraient _certainement_ pas dû se passer de cette façon.

Dérapant avec agilité d'un couloir perpendiculaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier poursuivit sa course à travers le glorieux château, les quelques élèves présents sur son chemin s'écartant avec l'aisance de l'habitude sans pour autant interrompre leurs discussions.

-Professeur ! le héla un étudiant appuyé contre un mur. N'allez pas dans l'aile B ! essaya-t-il de le prévenir alors qu'il passait en coup de vent devant lui. Les Blaireaux Rebelles ont piégé tous les accès pour en faire leur Q.G. ! continua-t-il alors que l'adulte responsable n'était déjà plus en vue.

À peine quelques secondes après son passage, le couloir fut témoin d'une véritable procession ivre de fureur beuglant le nom du si respecté professeur. Les quelques spectateurs collés aux murs n'étaient nullement décontenancés par la situation. Les résidents de Poudlard avaient connu pire en matière de surréalisme, une horde de personnes hétéroclites courant après une autre étant d'ailleurs étrangement normal ces derniers temps.

Certain que son acte désespéré suffirait à décourager les moins hargneux et déterminés, et n'ayant clairement aucune envie de faire marche vers l'aile B, le professeur prit appui de sa main droite sur une rambarde en marbre et sauta par-dessus le parapet. Il chuta moins d'une seconde dans le vide qu'était ce que les sorciers appelaient "une cage d'escalier" avant de finir environ trois étages plus bas, rattrapé in extremis par le système de sécurité s'incarnant en une volée de marches beaucoup trop dures pour ses pauvres os. Il dévala l'escalier mobile comme une boule-de-neige sur le flanc d'une montagne, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas, et s'étala dans un enchevêtrement de bras et jambes douloureux aux pieds d'élèves nullement perturbés par le spectacle de haute voltige.

-Professeur, le notifia un élève des années supérieures alors qu'il était encore en train d'essayer de se relever maladroitement. Au nom de tous les Serdaigles, je tiens à vous informer officiellement de notre décision unanime de stopper toute activité liée à notre scolarité tant que la Direction n'aura pas prit en compte nos revendications.

-Et quel est le problème cette fois ? leur demanda le professeur consciencieux en remettant ses lunettes droites.

Le préfet de sixième année carra ses épaules, redressa son dos tordu par des heures d'études fastidieuses passées dans la bibliothèque naguère mal éclairée et réajusta à son tour sa paire de lunettes.

-Nous exigeons un droit de regard sur les programmes officiels, une collection fournie de manuels scolaires courants et souvent utilisés par nos étudiants au sein même de notre Salle Commune, des repas d'une qualité et d'une quantité suffisante pour que nos cerveaux puissent mieux retenir nos cours physiquement et mentalement éreintants, un laissez-passer à partir de la cinquième année pour tout élève de notre Maison désirant consulter un manuel scolaire de la Réserve, ainsi que... continua-t-il son monologue sans se rendre compte que l'adulte responsable était parti depuis bien longtemps, fuyant la horde de furies encore à ses trousses.

Alors que le Survivant commençait à voir apparaître la fin de calvaire journalier sous la forme de sa salle de classe, sanctuaire jusqu'à ce jour seulement violé par une poignée d'êtres, un obstacle vint se mettre sur son chemin. Charlus Ignotus Potter était campé devant le malheureux morceau de bois peinturluré et gravé de symboles sinistres, attendant son éternel adversaire de pied ferme, sa baguette en main et pointée dans sa direction relative. La proie de bien des personnes fit un écart pour éviter le sort qu'il imaginait néfaste pour son intégrité physique. Il continua à courir en dansant avec grâce d'un coin à l'autre du couloir, des éclairs tous plus colorés et vicieux les uns que les autres le frôlant sans jamais le toucher. Quand le professeur arriva enfin à une distance raisonnable, son opposant à la figure d'un rouge charmant éructa avec force et vitalité :

-Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Potter dans cette école, Potter !

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa sempiternelle déclaration de guerre avant que son descendant ne le pétrifie avec nonchalance. Ce dernier ouvrit avec précipitation sa porte ayant connu bien des assauts et pénétra enfin dans son antre bardée de protections empêchant les indésirables de le harceler. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe redécorée par ses soins de runes sanglantes, le Survivant s'adossa contre le mince panneau de bois, ses yeux fermés d'extase et de sérénité. Seulement, il fut cette fois-ci interrompu dans son rituel quotidien de décontraction par un toussotement lui rappelant avec horreur ce damné crapaud aux nœuds rose. Ouvrant ses yeux émeraude, et se préparant à fuir si nécessaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier fit face à la nouvelle menace.

-Oh, pitié, geignit-il avec désespoir devant le grand et sage Albus Dumbledore. Pas aujourd'hui, le supplia-t-il presque.

Le futur vainqueur de Grindelwald était assis sur un pupitre, ses jambes nues recouvertes d'un délicat duvet auburn battant le vide comme le ferait une écolière de douze ans. Entre ses doigts vernis d'une atroce couleur criarde, il tenait une enveloppe fraîchement ouverte d'où tombaient encore quelques pétales de rose et des petits cœurs en papier ainsi qu'une lettre parfumée réussissant à l'asphyxier malgré la distance. Sa robe aux couleurs de la Gay Pride était négligemment ouverte jusqu'à son nombril, dévoilant un corps plutôt bien conservé pour ses soixante années. Ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez aquilin n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler ses yeux rougis et bouffis par des pleurs. Sa tignasse auburn était une atteinte aux lois de la physique et du bon goût, sa chevelure ayant plus de ressemblance avec un buisson de ronces nouée haut sur son crâne, et faisant étrangement penser au résultat d'expérience qu'un troisième année lui avait rendu pour devoir sur les pitiponks.

-Mon brave ami, commença le puissant et respecté sorcier comme si une décision douloureuse et déchirante impliquant le destin de la nation était à prendre. L'heure est grave, continua-t-il avec gravité, nullement gêné par la mèche récalcitrante lui rentrant dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole.

Le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes, naturelles ou non, soupira avec consternation devant les nouvelles inepties que lui sortaient le directeur de la Maison de Gryffondor. Sentant une vague d'abattement menacer de le submerger, le tout nouveau membre du corps professoral tenta d'endiguer le flot de désespérance en se massant les tempes.

-Quel est problème cette fois ? demanda avec courage le brave Potter, acceptant son destin avec héroïsme.

Les lèvres du vénéré mage se mirent à trembler, le contrôle de ses muscles faciaux mit à dure épreuve par la situation calamiteuse. Ses pieds nus arrêtèrent de se balancer sous le pupitre pour permettre à ses orteils de s'entremêler. Ses mains vernies tendirent vers lui lettre et enveloppe dans une pitoyable tentative de lui transmettre son trouble sans éclater misérablement en sanglots. Résigné, le héros solitaire soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'accepter les odorants morceaux de parchemins, des paillettes tombant sur ses chaussures cirées pendant le transfert. Fataliste, le nouveau professeur en lut le contenu, soupirant à chaque déclaration d'amour éternel trop mielleuse pour sa virilité malmenée et sautant les passages interdits aux mineurs pour le bien-être de sa santé mentale. Une fois la torture psychologique exécutée avec bravoure et abnégation, l'Elu ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, heureux d'avoir résisté avec brio à ce supplice devenu beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Rendant l'instrument diablement efficace à son propriétaire ayant renoncé à toute dignité, le traumatisé entreprit d'expliquer à son collègue que oui, il avait le droit d'être touché par ces écœurantes tournures de phrases glucosées sans pour autant trahir ses principes et la mémoire de sa soeur décédée; que oui, c'était normal d'être toujours amoureux du potentiel meurtrier de sa sœur malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises ; que oui, un jour il arriverait à étouffer suffisamment ses sentiments pour livrer l'amour de sa vie devant la Justice; que non, il ne trahissait personne tant qu'il ne plaquait pas sa carrière pour aller convoler en justes noces avec un assassin de masse et aller trucider de pauvres innocents ; que non, il n'était pas l'être le plus infâme de toute la Création ; que non, son suicide n'arrangerait rien du tout ; que oui, il existait toujours des solutions, mêmes aux problèmes paraissant encore insolubles ; que non, vraiment, il ne le dérangeait pas un Lundi matin parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas de cours à donner avant deux heures; et que oui, bien sûr qu'il acceptait de continuer à lui remonter le moral autour d'une tasse de thé arrosée au Whisky et de bonbons au citron.

Une fois sa bonne action de la journée effectuée, et l'âme en peine raccompagnée à la sortie de secours beaucoup trop utilisée à son goût, le Survivant fit quelques rapides exercices de respiration destinés à renforcer son mental et à lui permettre d'affronter la prochaine épreuve à venir. Rasséréné, il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours, laissant les monstres à figures humaines envahir son espace vital et s'installer à leurs pupitres. Comme d'habitude, et à chaque fois qu'il avait les septièmes années de Serpentard, le professeur senti une paire d'yeux fixant chacun de ses mouvements pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le tableau noir.

Au premier rang, qu'il avait judicieusement aménagé loin de sa zone de confort après l'incident du premier cours, se trouvait une demoiselle de bonne famille, ses mains croisées servant d'appui à un menton honnêtement charmant et le regardant comme s'il était le tout dernier modèle de balais exposé dans une vitrine sans surveillance. Personnellement, il trouvait ces yeux fixes dégoulinant d'envie tout simplement flippants. Cette demoiselle ne bavait pas sur son physique clairement peu avantageux ou sur sa conversation beaucoup trop spirituelle pour sa compréhension. Cette jeune fille ne fantasmait pas sur lui, mais plutôt sur son statut et sa fortune acquis par un concours de circonstances encore plus abracadabrant que le reste de son épopée. Cette adolescente d'une lignée prestigieuse se cherchait un mari parfait, et elle était persuadée qu'elle s'en était trouvé un en sa pauvre personne. Naturellement, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il épouse une gamine à peine majeure, mais ses tentatives avaient étrangement eut l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Il était donc coincé avec une sorcière déterminée à lui faire boire un philtre d'amour contre son gré. Une sorcière à qui il devait enseigner trois fois par semaine, pendant deux heures, s'il voulait être débarrassé d'elle l'année prochaine, et accessoirement ne pas se faire truffer de plombs magiques par sa très chère famille de tordus. Parce qu'évidemment, abonné à la loi de Murphy comme il l'était, il avait fallu que la timbrée déterminée à lui mettre le grappin dessus soit la femme siphonnée aux capacités vocales extraordinaires agressant chaque invité commettant l'erreur de la réveiller dans son tableau collé devant l'entrée de la maison que son défunt parrain lui avait offerte en cadeau empoisonné.

Venait avec Walburga Black et ses tentatives de séduction forcée un autre problème. Un problème qui s'appelait Orion Black et qui voulait sa peau pour en faire un tapis ou une descente de lit. Le jeune serpentard de troisième année était fou amoureux de sa cousine et n'admettait pas que quiconque puisse attirer son intérêt. Certes, son hostilité était compréhensible, mais promettre une véritable montagne d'or au premier qui lui ramènerait sa tête était tout simplement inacceptable, pour diverses raisons administratives. Le professeur se retrouvait donc régulièrement dans des situations compliquées avec des personnes ou des créatures en voulant à sa précieuse et inestimable vie. Ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi ses appartements privés, son bureau et sa salle de classe étaient bardées de protections empêchant quiconque n'étant pas un génie surdoué de pénétrer dans ces lieux de paix. Sa chambre à coucher possédait d'ailleurs une véritable collection de maléfices tous plus malsains les uns que les autres pour empêcher certains de ces surdoués beaucoup trop malins pour son bien de venir faire des choses pas très catholiques avec son corps assoupi.

La jeune demoiselle Black n'était malheureusement pas la seule dans cette école de timbrés à avoir des vues sur sa pauvre personne. Une véritable armée de jeunes filles en chaleur, ayant respectivement des yeux violets, des cheveux verts, des ongles en corne de licorne, des dents si étincelantes qu'elles aveuglaient les non-avertis commettant l'erreur de les regarder trop longtemps, un patrimoine génétique oublié et mystérieux, des bijoux aux pouvoirs divins, des origines extra-terrestre, une connaissance de son passé bien trop détaillée pour ne pas être glauque, une paire d'ailes de libellules à échelle humaine et des envies de sang frais régulières, une véritable armée donc, ne cessait de le harceler sans interruption. Dix jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge, belles et intelligentes, soumettant à leurs pieds chaussés d'escarpins colorés et vernis tous les individus mâles de cette école par leur simple présence, ayant toutes une histoire tragique et un destin fabuleux à accomplir, dix héroïnes en devenir désirant ardemment apprendre l'art délicat de la Victoire et des Accomplissements Prophétiques selon le maître en la matière. Et si au passage elles pouvaient tomber enceintes pour mettre un roi-démon sur le trône des glaces volé à leurs ancêtres, elles n'allaient certainement pas cracher dessus.

Le malchanceux voyageur temporel les appelait les Dix Plaies. Parce qu'avec elles, le Pharaon égyptien peu désireux de laisser partir le peuple Hébreux aurait été prêt à abdiquer avec joie pour qu'elles arrêtent de lui pourrir l'existence. Le professeur n'exagérait pas le moins du monde leur potentiel cataclysmique. Elles avaient réussi l'exploit de faire sauter le dragon protecteur de Poudlard avec toute une montagne, parce que, il citait : "Trop de pierres nous cachaient le soleil". À la place, elles avaient rempli le cratère d'eau en affirmant que la décoration était un art de vivre qu'il fallait cultiver le plus souvent possible. De ce que le professeur en avait entendu, un lac était beaucoup plus design qu'une montagne et permettait de réfléchir quelques rayons de soleil pour mieux illuminer la vallée et profiter de la lumière du jour plus longtemps.

Si on lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait traversé le Lac Noir qu'il avait été créé pour satisfaire les envies de redécoration d'une armée de furies parées des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas cru. Tout comme il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'un futur Mangemort, assassin de masse, meurtrier condamné à Azkaban, essayait honnêtement de le convertir au Bouddhisme. Surtout quand le camarade de chambre de Voldemort lui avait sorti le premier des cinq préceptes de son tout nouveau choix de vie, à savoir s'abstenir de nuire à la vie d'autrui. L'adversaire de son futur maître avait cru un court instant être plongé dans un délire sous opiacé, tellement le surréalisme de la scène le frappait de toute son improbabilité. Il était resté de longues minutes à écouter le monologue de son élève sur le bien-être et la paix intérieure, pétrifié par l'apparition ne pouvant être qu'onirique, ses yeux myopes s'agrandissant avec horreur à chaque nouvelle phrase, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la façon dont Hermione allait le pulvériser pour avoir irrémédiablement chamboulé le cours du temps par malchance et accident.

Le futur cauchemar ambulant s'appelait Avery, était en cinquième année à Serpentard et faisait partie de l'Opposition au Mouvement Anarchique par simple conviction personnelle. D'après son humble avis, la violence ne réglait aucune solution et le mouvement de rébellion fomenté par les blaireaux belliqueux ne pouvait qu'entraîner encore plus de violence inutile. Le mieux était selon lui d'ouvrir le dialogue et de permettre à chacun d'exprimer ses besoins et ses envies comme le faisaient si bien ces rapaces vénaux de Serdaigle. L'O.M.A. était par essence non-violente et ouverte à toute discussion pouvant calmer le feu révolutionnaire grondant chez les poufsouffles. Les preneurs d'otages d'ailes de bâtiments publics s'étaient autoproclamés les Blaireaux Rebelles et étaient formellement contre toute forme de pacifisme. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, les étudiants protestataires à toute autorité organisaient des attaques éclairs contre tout organisme obéissant à une quelconque forme de hiérarchie. Leurs leaders, proclamés par la masse à l'aide d'un vote quelque peu truqué, osaient affirmer que les membres de leur Maison n'avaient cessé à travers les siècles d'être exploités et continuellement rabaissés et que XXème siècle était le siècle du changement. Ils avaient décidé de faire sécession avec le reste de l'école, créant leur propre société égalitaire et sans domination capable de s'auto-gérer avec efficacité.

Les paroles et leurs idées étaient théoriquement moralement justifiées, dans les faits cependant, il en allait autrement. En effet, parmi les réfractaires à l'autorité, se trouvait une catégorie différente des idéalistes et qui était effroyablement majoritaire. Il s'agissait de ce que le corps enseignant appelait les Voyous. Ces braves rebelles n'avaient de cesse de piller, saccager, taguer, dérober, détruire et ruiner tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ils ne ciblaient pas seulement les professeurs, mais aussi les élèves, ce qui leur valait au sein du prestigieux établissement une réputation de loubards antipathiques irrespectueux des biens d'autrui et aux codes moraux fluctuants. Naturellement, les puristes répétaient qu'il ne fallait pas faire l'amalgame entre les profiteurs de la transition sociétaire et les braves Défenseurs de la Liberté Collective ne désirant qu'être reconnus en tant que tels. Mais comme tout être ayant vécu avec ses semblables peut le certifier, le reste de la population poudlarienne ne voyait que des casse-pieds ayant décidé de pourrir leur scolarité déjà rendue difficile par les cas sociaux n'ayant de cesse de se balader dans les couloirs à la recherche de mystères et de problèmes.

Son interminable cours enfin fini, le professeur victime des regards soi-disant langoureux de ses élèves put avec délectation savourer un court instant de paix avant que d'autres fauves à visages humains ne pénètrent dans sa salle de classe. Soupirant une énième fois, et rassemblant tout son courage de gryffondor, l'homme ayant vaincu toutes les épreuves que la Destinée avaient mises sur son chemin fut prêt à affronter la plus difficile : les quatrièmes années de Serdaigles.

Ses réflexes aiguisés d'ancien attrapeur lui permirent avec justesse d'éviter l'Horreur Absolue cherchant une fois encore à lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Son visage à peine rasé aurait pu être un masque de théâtre grec représentant l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur, ses traits figés et exagérés à l'extrême alors que ses yeux verts fixaient l'origine de son état.

-Professeur, geignit Icarus Prince avec ses grands yeux noirs pleins de larmes, étalé par terre sous le regard condescendant de ses condisciples désormais attablés.

-Quel est le problème cette fois ? demanda ledit professeur avec une petite voix reflétant sa grandissante envie de communication.

-Les sixièmes années refusent de me prêter leurs devoirs d'Arithmancie sur les Lois de Kepler et leur corrélation avec les Lignes Géomagnétiques.

Étant donné le degré de dangerosité de la chose, il était très sage de la part des élèves plus âgés de soustraire à sa vue tout élément pouvant potentiellement causer la fin du monde. Les représentants du mouvement gréviste de la Maison des érudits avaient d'ailleurs accepté sans aucune protestation les clauses stipulant que Prince soit exclu de toute transaction mettant en péril l'état de santé physique et mental des occupants vivants et morts de Poudlard. Et pour que même _Jedediah Abbott_ en ait vu la nécessité, le jeune quatrième année avaient du faire des trucs particulièrement _louches_. C'était d'ailleurs par cette désignation qu'étaient appelées les expériences foireuses des serdaigles libérés des contraintes de consignes de sécurité. Les Trucs Louches faisaient frémir les plus courageux des gryffondors. Parce qu'ils étaient plus souvent que les autres utilisés comme cobayes désignés volontaires. Les accidents, au sein de la tour maudite, étaient fréquents, mais ceux impliquant le jeune Icarus Prince atteignaient toujours des proportions ahurissantes. Les étudiants des plus jeunes années évitaient avec raison de croiser le regard onyx de la calamité parlante, persuadés qu'ils allaient se retrouver par un curieux concours de circonstances au beau milieu de fumées colorées et de monstres affamés. D'après l'expérience personnelle du Survivant, les rumeurs courant sur le compte du gosse le prenant pour une peluche étaient tout à fait fondées. Il avait arrêté de compter depuis des semaines le nombre d'aventures abracadabrantes qui lui étaient tombées dessus à cause de ce qu'il appelait avec crainte l'Horreur Absolue. Titre obtenu pas uniquement à cause de son effrayante tendance à lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin lui fêlant des côtes. Ce qui était certainement le plus effroyable chez ce môme beaucoup trop intelligent pour le bien du Monde Magique, étaient ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux encore plus sombres et son nez proéminent ayant une abominable ressemblance avec un détesté professeur de potion.

Oui. La catastrophe ambulante était la copie miniature de Severus Snape et cherchait désespérément à lui faire des câlins. C'était comme s'il revivait continuellement le même cauchemar sans réveil salvateur possible. Une Horreur Absolue pour tout élève de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Le Survivant réussit à calmer le jeune adolescent sans amorcer de contact physique et à lui expliquer qu'il y avait une raison rationnelle et logique pour que "les Lois de Kepler et leur corrélation avec les Lignes Géomagnétiques" ne soient pas étudiées avant d'avoir obtenu ses BUSES. Une raison qui s'appelait "instinct de survie" et dont le malheureux élève semblait complètement dépourvu, à la plus grande horreur des pauvres habitants de Poudlard.

Alors que le pauvre professeur s'apprêtait à refermer la porte peinte et taillée de runes protectrices et à donner un cours dont il savait d'avance qu'il allait se terminer dans les cris et la panique parce qu'un zèbre fluo et mangeur d'hommes, ou toute autre créature potentiellement mortelle et assurément dangereuse, allait fatalement faire irruption et empêcher les chanceux étudiants de terminer leur interrogation écrite, un pied empêcha cette porte de se refermer. Un pied qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir de multiples fois écrasé plus ou moins accidentellement. Le propriétaire de ce pied intrusif était l'un de ses harceleurs les plus virulents.

-Quel est le problème cette fois ? grogna avec agacement le professeur en mettant tout son poids sur le mince panneau de bois malmené et grinçant, espérant ne pas avoir de réponse et casser deux ou trois orteils dans le processus de fermeture.

-Je viens vous kidnapper, lui répondit le sixième année entre ses dents serrées par la douleur avant de se faire éjecter de l'entrée par la force de l'adulte qui se dépêcha de fermer enfin sa pauvre porte.

Jones était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et à cause d'une anecdote tout à fait passionnante mettant en scène sa pauvre personne, un muffin, un sombral joueur et un balai, l'adolescent teigneux avait décrété que le virtuose de la haute voltige allait aider son équipe à gagner la coupe. Donner des cours particuliers à la précédente réincarnation d'Oliver Wood et s'exposer en public n'étant pas dans ses projets plus ou moins immédiats, le malchanceux voyageur temporel avait bien entendu refusé. Mais il semblait maintenant de plus en plus certain qu'aucun occupant de ce château, vivant ou non, ne cherchait à avoir son avis concernant son propre emploi du temps. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un vieux doudou mité que plusieurs bambins mal-élevés tiraient par tous les coins jusqu'à ce que les coutures cèdent, que chacun des sales gosses se retrouvent avec des morceaux de lui-même et qu'ils finissent par pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère que leurs voisins avaient détruit leur jouet adoré. Pour éviter ce destin tragique qu'il sentait venir à la vitesse d'un train à vapeur, le jeune et inexpérimenté professeur avait choisit de se planquer à l'abri de toute convoitise malsaine. Bien malheureusement pour sa pauvre santé malmenée, certains génies beaucoup trop malins arrivaient à traverser ses défenses pour l'importuner. Ce qui était le cas de la créature la plus dangereuse de Poudlard.

Dumbledore et ses problèmes relationnels avec un ex un peu trop collant n'étaient rien comparé à lui. Les serdaigles grévistes et les poufsouflles rebelles étaient des détails superflus. Un ancêtre n'ayant de cesse de l'affronter et un fanatique de Quidditch n'étaient que des désagréments mineurs. Un mangemort bouddhiste et les Dix Plaies réunies atteignaient à peine son niveau. Une aspirante Madame Potter et son soupirant pas vraiment secret paraissaient presque lui rendre la vie agréable. _Icarus Prince_ s'inclinait devant lui.

Face à lui, rien ni personne ne tenait la comparaison. Sans conteste, sur l'échelle des désagréments insurmontables venaient en première position le Roi de Poudlard, la coqueluche des professeurs, le plus populaire des élèves, le plus intelligent des étudiants, le plus séduisant des adolescents, l'un des futurs grands sorciers de ce monde, le préfet plébiscité des serpentards, Tom Marvolo Riddle, son pire cauchemar.

C'était cette dernière catastrophe qui avait fait décrété au futur héros du monde magique qu'il était définitivement et indubitablement maudit.

Le Survivant avait été quelque peu sonné quand il avait reconnu le visage charmant et juvénile du meurtrier de ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à l'époque que l'année dans laquelle il avait atterri avait été celle de l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets. L'année de grâce 1942 ne lui avait évoqué que la Seconde Guerre mondiale et ses travaux d'architecture à base de bombardements réguliers. Ayant pratiquement passé tous ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie à roupiller contre sa table, à papoter avec son meilleur ami tout aussi intéressé ou bien effondré au sol en hurlant à cause d'une vision malvenue, le contemporain du XXI ème siècle n'avait que très peu de culture générale concernant le passé plus ou moins lointain de la Grande-Bretagne Magique. Mis à part le Blitz et Hitler, honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à d'autres catastrophes historiques. Il avait naïvement cru que les sorciers n'avaient pas été au courant de l'existence du Troisième Reich et il n'avait absolument pas fait la connexion avec Grindelwald. Bien entendu, il se souvenait de la date où le grand Dumbledore l'avait défait, soit 1945, mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec la fin du conflit armé le plus important de mémoire d'Homme. À chaque fois que le pauvre sorcier élevé par des moldus à la culture beaucoup trop atrophiée avait eut l'une de ces révélations le frappant de toute sa dureté, il s'était immanquablement traité d'idiot après s'être claqué l'une de ses mains contre son front. Ce qu'il avait fait lors de sa rencontre avec l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Le regard du futur Lord Voldemort quand il s'était à moitié éborgné avec ses lunettes lui avait provoqué un courant glacé descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les cheveux de sa nuque se dressant et ses avant-bras nus se couvrant de chair de poule. Il avait su, à l'instant où Tom Riddle avait posé ses yeux aussi sombres qu'un trou noir sur lui, qu'il venait à nouveau de déclencher son obsession pour sa pauvre personne. Il avait vu dans son regard trop noir et calculateur lui provoquant des frissons gelés qu'il était une opportunité inespérée, une proie appétissante sachant qu'il était le prédateur le plus dangereux de cette école, une source de pouvoir et de savoir pour ceux qui sauraient le lui extirper. Il avait vu dans ce regard si jeune et déjà si pernicieux briller un éclair de lubricité.

Et, ce fut à cet instant, à ce moment où il croisa à nouveau la route de sa co-victime prophétique, que la vie déjà bien mouvementée de Harry James Potter avait prit un tournant décisif. Ce fut cette dernière catastrophe qui avait fait décrété au futur héros du monde magique qu'il était définitivement et indubitablement maudit et que les événements pavant sa misérable existence n'auraient certainement pas dû se passer de cette façon.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine (ou quelque chose du genre) pour la suite des nouvelles aventures de votre héros préféré !**

 **Puissent les pandas du Liban vous dévorer les orteils dans un rire mégalomaniaque !**

 **SEY**


	2. Rencontres du Troisième Type

**Yellow lecteurs ! Je vous annonce le deuxième chapitre de cette série capillo-tractée.**

 **Avant votre lecture, laissez-moi vous faire part de l'origine de cette chose se voulant humoristique. J'avais posté, il y a quelques années, un défi où sont listés tout les éléments du premier chapitre, et en supprimant ma bio, je me suis dit que c'était quand même trop drôle pour passer à côté et TADA! le premier chapitre était né. Sauf qu'après, j'ai pas put m'arrêter, et ce monstre a vu le jour...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Rencontres du Troisième Type**

Tout ce charivari burlesque avait commencé par une chaude journée d'été. Ou par une froide nuit d'hiver. Honnêtement, vu son taux d'alcoolémie au moment des faits, il était tout simplement incapable de se souvenir de la saison à laquelle il avait été kidnappé. Donc, techniquement, c'était plus ou moins sa faute et celle du litre de Whisky-pur-feu qu'il s'était enfilé cette journée ou nuit-là. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte que l'étrange ombre au sourire beaucoup trop grand et au ricanement breveté par les jumeaux Weasley n'était pas un partenaire de cartes fiable.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'une auberge paumée recueillant toutes les épaves de l'Europe de l'Est magique soit un lieu où il aurait pu se fondre sans problèmes dans la masse et où il aurait pu se bourrer la gueule sans craindre qu'une énième catastrophe ne se retrouve parachutée sur son nez. Cruelle déception. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de tomber dans un coma éthylique avant que les ennuis sous forme d'aventures épiques ne le trouvent. Il avait à peine pu poser ses fesses endolories sur un tabouret branlant avant qu'un poivrot ne tourne son regard vitreux vers sa pauvre personne et ne lui demande dans un souffle alcoolisé s'il était intéressé par un contrat bien juteux. Puisqu'apparemment, une grosse bestiole terrorisait la région et que les autochtones étaient correctement terrorisés pour payer le premier charlatan venu pour les débarrasser d'un animal exclusivement herbivore. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour l'envoyer sur les roses qu'une vieillarde lui avait pondu une prophétie abracadabrante assurant que tous ceux ayant eut l'idée suicidaire de suivre l'inconnu au manteau recouvert de sang de gorgone allaient périr dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'Enfer. L'ivrogne roublard et son haleine s'étaient éloignés comme s'il avait été un lépreux, laissant la place à la vieille sorcière au sourire suspicieux. Elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille une proposition généreuse pour peu qu'il accepte de ne pas jouer au héros et accessoirement de ne pas foutre son business impliquant ledit monstre herbivore en l'air.

À chaque fois que Harry Potter était entré dans un lieu rempli à craquer de personnes, il finissait immanquablement harcelé par toute une pléthore de gens louches lui proposant des boulots plus ou moins illégaux. Et quand son statut de Sauveur était fatalement découvert, il s'était retrouvé littéralement noyé par la foule n'ayant de cesse de vouloir un autographe et une poignée de main ou essayant de réduire drastiquement son espérance de vie. Ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi il avait fui la civilisation avec le plus d'acharnement possible. Le fait que toute l'Angleterre Magique soit à sa recherche pour le mettre à la tête du gouvernement n'ayant absolument rien voir avec sa fuite. Du tout. Ce n'avait absolument pas été de la lâcheté pour éviter des responsabilités qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. C'avait été un mode de vie à part entière, mûrement réfléchi et dicté par la raison. Nullement un acte motivé par la panique de devoir gérer toute une communauté à seulement dix-huit ans alors qu'il avait été incapable de s'occuper de lui-même sans aide. Du tout. Son exil n'avait absolument pas été une fugue d'adolescent assommé par la pression et terrorisé par le peu de liberté qu'il avait concernant son propre futur. C'avait été une décision tout sauf impulsive qui lui avait fait quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu pour parcourir la planète et vivre comme il l'avait décidé. Il avait été mature et réfléchi. Il avait laissé le poste prestigieux à quelqu'un de plus compétent qui ne créerait pas de crise mondiale sans précédent par simple accident. Il avait rejeté à grand regret l'honneur qu'on lui avait fait au profit du bien commun. Il avait été un héros, tout simplement. Et s'il avait caché son identité, c'était pour éviter de perturber inutilement le reste du monde, absolument pas pour son propre confort et anonyma. C'avait été un geste purement d'utilité publique. Absolument.

Il avait erré au gré de ses envies et du hasard, les évènements épiques ne cessant de le suivre à la trace. Avant ses petites péripéties temporelles, Harry Potter s'était retrouvé mêlé malgré lui à une conspiration internationale qu'il avait exposée au public et démantelée sans le faire exprès ; il s'était retrouvé littéralement jeté d'un avion en plein ciel par des trafiquants de drogues en colère pour atterrir ensuite dans un nid de phénix menacés de braconnage ; il avait sauvé une multitude de villages de créatures féroces et incomprises, de mages noirs tout aussi féroces et incompris, et de malédictions jetées par des sorcières humiliées et revanchardes ; il s'était réveillé d'une cuite sur un bateau pirate fantôme cherchant encore et toujours leur trésor enterré sur une île magiquement cachée ; il avait été traqué par les vampires des impôts en ayant après son sang et son argent ; il avait été un médiateur talentueux faisant signer un traité de paix entre deux communautés s'entretuant depuis des siècles et était devenu par la suite un loup-garou à titre honoraire ; il avait participé aux Jeux olympiques sous polynectar, et s'était fait publiquement humilié par la même occasion, après qu'un athlète connu se soit fait kidnapper par sa petite-amie sous hormones de grossesse ; il avait botté le derrière d'un dieu orgueilleux et méprisant en étant complètement ignorant de son statut de divinité ; il avait pris part à une cérémonie qu'il avait fait capoter d'un éternuement et déchaîné des harpies qu'il avait dû pourchasser et capturer pour éviter que l'on mette un contrat de plus sur sa tête ; il avait eut une liaison avec le type chargé de le remettre aux mains de la Justice de différents pays pour différents crimes et délits, et l'avait transformé de chasseur de primes en parrain de la mafia new-yorkaise en un temps record. Partout où Harry Potter passait, le chaos régnait. C'était devenu une réalité aussi vérifiable que la loi de la gravité de Newton. Grâce à sa scolarité quelque peu mouvementée, il avait appris assez rapidement à s'en accommoder. À l'époque, son jeune lui bienheureux arrivait encore à passer quelques semaines, voir des mois, sans se prendre une catastrophe divine sur le coin du museau. Certes, il avait été harcelé par le Destin avec la régularité d'un métronome, mais en contrepartie il s'était fait épargner pendant une brève période d'accalmie. Ce qui n'était malheureusement plus le cas. À son plus grand regret.

Donc, toute cette horreur à profusion qu'était devenu son quotidien avait commencé dans une auberge miteuse dans un coin paumé d'Europe de l'Est où il avait eut le malheur d'accepter de jouer aux cartes avec une ombre très louche. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une vaseuse histoire de pari dont les termes étaient perdus dans les brumes de l'alcool. Il n'arrivait à se rappeler que de son sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage et de son ricanement de sale gosse s'apprêtant à faire une farce de mauvais goût aux proportions titanesques. Pas vraiment suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une idée de l'identité du pitiponk l'ayant sournoisement piégé. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce pouvait être un copain du dieu qu'il avait humilié venu laver son honneur bafoué, ou le frangin d'une fille avec qui il avait partagé du bon temps et considérant qu'un uppercut était démodé.

Honnêtement, même avec sa santé mentale dans la balance, il était tout simplement incapable de se souvenir de la scène avec un minimum précision. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette partie de cartes s'était finie et de qui avait finalement été le vainqueur du jeu dont les règles refusaient de lui revenir. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois comme il n'en avait jamais eut au beau milieu des décombres d'un immeuble londonien, et que les secouristes locaux qui l'avaient trouvé avaient cru à une commotion cérébrale sévère. Il avait découvert son tout nouveau statut de voyageur temporel beaucoup plus tard qu'il n'aimait se l'avouer. La rouste qu'il s'était prise quand les infirmières s'étaient rendues compte qu'il était juste rond comme une barrique pleine d'eau-de-vie... Ses oreilles en tintaient encore.

Après s'être fait jeter de l'hôpital comme un mal-propre, le naguère grand et respecté Harry Potter s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même dans la capitale ravagée par les obus. Il avait erré comme il l'avait toujours fait, attendant qu'une opportunité de se refaire une santé financière vienne se mettre sur sa route. Sauf qu'après plusieurs nuits à dormir sous les ponts, et à se faire réveiller par les assourdissantes sirènes par extension, le pauvre sorcier ne s'était pas une seule fois fait alpaguer par des escrocs véreux. Ce qui avait été une première. Le bienheureux qu'il avait été ne s'en était pas inquiété, bien au contraire. Dans sa niaiserie écœurante, il avait même eut l'imbécilité de croire que ses petites péripéties temporelles avaient déréglé son karma et qu'il avait été libéré de sa poisse qu'il croyait alors incommensurable. Grossière erreur lui ayant coûté une désastreuse rencontre avec un marchand d'organes local.

S'être fait à moitié éviscérer par le concurrent de Barjow & Beurk lui avait servit de leçon concernant l'implication de la Destinée dans sa pauvre existence, lui avait aussi permit de récupérer un fond de commerce fleurissant dont la réputation douteuse n'avait nullement été ternie par la soudaine et inexplicable disparition de son précédent propriétaire, et lui avait finalement donné accès le plus naturellement du monde à la communauté magique malfamée de Londres.

Le voyageur trans-temporel s'était ensuite construit une petite vie bien tranquille pendant de trop courtes semaines, la quiétude et la tranquillité entourant sa paisible existence lui faisant une nouvelle fois naïvement croire que la malchance avait tiré un trait définitif sur sa pauvre personne. Une autre grossière erreur lui ayant coûté une désastreuse rencontre avec un gobelin hargneux, véreux, revanchard, hostile et impolis. Et qu'il avait eut la merveilleuse idée d'humilier en public parce qu'il avait refusé de lui vendre une magnifique dague parfaitement ouvragée digne de figurer sur la Liste de la Protection du Patrimoine Magique Inter-Racial qu'il aurait eut le plaisir de créer pour cette beauté.

Donc, techniquement parlant, tout ce charivari burlesque avait plus ou moins commencé à cause de sa toute nouvelle cupidité d'entrepreneur indépendant et de sa grande gueule. Et parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur de dérober cette beauté, accessoirement.

Une histoire tout à fait passionnante qu'il racontait régulièrement après plusieurs verres d'eau-de-vie à qui voulait bien entendre ses divagations d'ivrogne. Elle commençait généralement par une introduction plus ou moins développée sur son abonnement à la Poisse Cosmique et continuait invariablement sur le mauvais caractère du gobelin réfractaire aux lois du Marché et à la Capitalisation. Puis, après cette petite mise au point, il se mettait à raconter comment exactement il s'était retrouvé en possession illégale de sa Beauté parfaite et pure. Le contenu variait selon la qualité de l'auditoire et reflétait rarement la réalité, arrangée à sa sauce pour faire de lui un libérateur d'artefacts prisonniers du joug des méchants banquiers et collecteurs d'impôts de Grande-Bretagne.

Une histoire qui était encore plus passionnante sans les accommodations du Sauveur. Plus causasse et mortifiante, aussi, mais ô combien plus savoureuse. Une histoire qui commençait comme une mauvaise blague, dans une taverne de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le sorcier, encore une fois bien éméché et non-guéri de son besoin insatiable de se remplir la panse de tous les alcool existants, avait tranquillement été en train de baver sur sa table d'une propreté douteuse quand un groupe de gobelins était entré dans le modeste établissement étant devenu une véritable plaque-tournante du commerce sous-terrain local. La Beauté avait tout de suite attiré immanquablement son regard émeraude sur elle, lui demandant dans un cri muet à fendre le coeur de venir la sauver des méchantes griffes gobelines. Toutes ses pensées focalisées sur une seule chose, récupérer cette Beauté, il avait pris la suicidaire décision de se mettre sur le chemin des preneurs d'otages sans scrupules et de demander le prix de ce magnifique témoignage du savoir-faire gobelin. Naturellement, il s'était fait envoyer sur les roses aussi poliment que pouvait le faire un représentant de cette race d'acariâtres petits bonshommes rabougris. Nullement décontenancé par le rejet de sa généreuse proposition, le Héros du futur était revenu à la charge avec en tête une toute nouvelle stratégie que son état d'ébriété fort avancé ne lui avait pas permit d'ignorer. A savoir, et comme bon gryffondor se respectant l'aurait fait dans une situation similaire, foncer dans le tas tête baissée et espérer que les répercussions ne soient pas aussi catastrophiques que celles annoncées. Il avait donc le plus naturellement du monde insulté de la pire façon possible l'entière communauté gobeline de la planète parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réfréner ses pulsions cleptomanes.

Il était sorti de la taverne en fanfare, les cris, les insultes et les sorts se déversant de la fenêtre du quatrième étage par laquelle il avait fait son départ remarqué. Devenu par la force des choses expert en fuite précipitée et cascades de haute voltige, le futur professeur avait réussi à toucher le pavé de l'Allée des Embrumes sans se fracturer une cheville, son précieux artefact volé serré amoureusement contre son cœur. L'irrévérencieux ancien élève n'avait put s'empêcher de faire un pied de nez au groupe de banquiers colériques d'un nonchalant geste de la main, et avait enfin prit la tangente, exerçant l'art le mieux pratiqué de sa fidèle patrie : la fuite à l'anglaise.

Malheureusement, comme tout être sensé peut logiquement s'y attendre, les répercussions de son acte d'une folie pathologique ne s'étaient pas faites attendre de la part de Gringotts. Le Consortium bancaire le plus important du monde connu avait mis un contrat extrêmement juteux sur sa tête de poivrot aux pulsions suicidaires. Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'une broutille inconséquente comme il lui été arrivé tout les six mois avait été brusquement transformée en chasse à l'homme impitoyable. Car, comme l'imbécile l'avait appris plus tard, Gringotts comptait dans ses rangs les plus fidèles employés s'avérant être les plus expérimentés Briseurs de Sorts de la planète. Une appellation polie pour ceux qui étaient nommés en langage plus populaire des mercenaires. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait eut beaucoup plus de mal qu'auparavant à se débarrasser des types venus rapporter son cadavre à leurs cruels employeurs. Le Survivant avait été en quelque sorte un fugitif recherché à son époque, mais la différence entre les deux périodes résidait essentiellement dans ces deux notions : "mort si vous pouvez pas faire autrement, mais on préférerait le découper en morceaux nous-même" et "vous tuez notre icône nationale et vous pouvez déjà préparer vos obsèques". En vérité, et cela il l'avait encore appris trop tard, il n'avait jamais vraiment été traqué par des mercenaires surentraînés avant son arrivée dans le passé. Ses jours heureux avaient été terminés à l'instant même où ces rapaces de banquiers avaient mis sa tête à prix, sa vie paisible telle qu'il l'avait connue ayant tristement pris fin de la plus cruelle des façons.

Tout ça pour un vulgaire morceau de métal. Un vulgaire morceau d'acier valant des milliers de galions et étant le réceptacle d'une magie à l'usage interdit aux sorciers. Un nombre ahurissant de gens pouvait tuer pour ce ridicule couteau à moitié rouillé et à la lame émoussée. Du moins, Harry pouvait témoigner qu'un nombre ahurissant d'êtres magiques avait essayé de le tuer pour récupérer sa Beauté, l'imprudent voleur à la discrétion sans pareille ayant eut quelques petits problèmes pour cacher son identité, sa cicatrice beaucoup trop visible n'ayant rien arrangé à sa situation.

L'ancien commerçant à la marchandise d'une légalité douteuse avait du malheureusement se séparer de sa boutique, préférant dans un éclair de lucidité fuir la capitale pleine de cupides mercenaires en voulant à sa peau et/ou à sa Beauté après une première désastreuse tentative de meurtre ou de vol. Le pauvre type ayant essayé le sort de mort sur lui alors qu'il avait le dos tourné avait à peine réussi à le faire saigner du nez. Pour réponse à cet acte d'une lâcheté sans pareille, le Sauveur lui avait jeté l'un de ses articles de magie noire au visage, regardant avec un air de contentement le malheureux se tordre de douleur sur son plancher, ses mains plaquées sur son faciès se desséchant à vue d'œil. Personne ne pouvait avoir l'audace d'essayer d'écourter sa seule et unique existence de malchanceux chronique sans finir par goûter à sa propre médecine. Harry Potter avait fini par devenir avec les années un adulte n'appréciant que très moyennement les inépuisables et constantes attaques contre sa personne, et avait appris aussi bien à les gérer qu'à les retourner contre les infortunés l'ayant pris pour cible. Il avait l'effronterie d'appeler cela " Le Retour Vengeur au Stupide Envoyeur".

Après avoir fait de déchirants adieux à sa boutique les ayant abrité, lui et ses conneries d'ivrognes, et avoir empacté toutes ses possessions irremplaçables dans l'inestimable sac de perles gracieusement prêté par sa compréhensive amie, le Survivant avait déserté la capitale devenue trop dangereuse pour lui et s'était remis à errer dans les campagnes et trous perdus comme il avait eut l'habitude de le faire avant sa tragique rencontre avec une ombre au sourire suspicieux et ses petites péripéties temporelles qui en avaient découlé. Étrangement, et comme à son arrivée dans le passé, aucun escroc véreux ne tenta de l'embrigader dans une croisade suspecte et aux promesses de profits mirobolants. Aucune opportunité n'était venue le faire trébucher ou fracasser son crâne, et il avait enfin eut la présence d'esprit de trouver cela louche. Enfin, après des semaines à vivre dans les années quarante sans catastrophe divine venue le percuter de toute son horreur, le grand Harry Potter commençait à se poser des questions sur le tout nouveau fonctionnement de sa Poisse Cosmique.

De trop longs mois plus tard, tranquillement perché sur une armoire normande en compagnie d'un oreiller duveteux et d'une couverture laineuse, il énoncerait à son auditoire composé de reptiles carnivores barbotant dans ce qui avait été une salle de bain l'idée selon laquelle sa tragique existence était régie par une divinité loufoque et droguée au LSD trouvant amusant de lui faire expérimenter une version personnelle de la loi de Murphy. Une élève s'avérant être un vampire victime elle-aussi du Destin et de ses caprices d'enfant gâté lui dirait plus tard que tout ce qui était susceptible de croiser son chemin allait fatalement finir par devenir un foutoir surréaliste et indescriptible en notions humaines. Et aucune de ses précédentes expériences n'avait pu le rassurer du contraire. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, ce fut une révélation qu'il eut bien après sa première prise de conscience de son changement de statut de malchanceux chronique.

Le résultat de sa première introspection n'étant pas concluant et un mal de crâne menaçant une bonne nuit de sommeil s'étant pointé, Harry avait trouvé plus judicieux d'arrêter de se creuser la tête pour des inepties et avait choisi de plutôt profiter de la clarté du ciel pour se remémorer ses lointains cours d'astronomie. Compter les étoiles, au même titre que les moutons, avait tendance à favoriser le sommeil.

Alors qu'il avait paresseusement rêvassé dans un champ de blé, une étrange chose avait attiré son regard. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un objet d'art hautement convoité instillant en lui un besoin irrépressible de se l'approprier. Ce fut, bien malheureusement pour lui, une silhouette en flamme dévalant les cieux droit sur sa pauvre personne. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'écarquiller stupidement ses grands yeux verts avant de servir de coussin d'atterrissage pour l'objet volant non identifié. Même plusieurs mois après les faits, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu survivre à une collision ayant créé un petit cratère dans le pauvre champ ayant eut le malheur de l'abriter. Le responsable des rumeurs de présence extra-terrestre dans le Sussex avait beau lui avoir de nombreuses fois répété que les sorciers étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les moldus, et que son extra-ordinaire karma le protégeait des dangers physiques, cela resterait pour Harry Potter un mystère inexplicable.

Toujours avait-il été que le Survivant de catastrophes divines avait repris conscience au beau milieu d'un cratère fumant, quelques morceaux de sa robe finissant lentement de se consumer, et un individu particulièrement roussi tranquillement allongé sur son torse. Il avait fallu de très longues secondes au pourfendeur de mages noirs pour comprendre ce que ce type aux cheveux et aux sourcils cramés faisait sur lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux particulièrement bleus et au nez un peu trop pointu pour son confort personnel l'avait un instant regardé avant de dire le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Bonjour.

"Bonjour" n'était pas exactement ce qu'une personne normalement constituée prononçait après avoir chuté de la stratosphère et être entré en collision avec un pauvre type essayant de trouver le sommeil. À la limite, "bonjour" pouvait être exprimé avec une grimace contrite et une attitude timide et plus ou moins aguichante après avoir trébuché contre un trottoir et avoir fini dans les bras d'un passant malchanceux. Effectivement, un "bonjour" poli et affable pouvait désamorcer une situation hostile et inamicale sur le point de prendre une tournure dramatique. À vrai dire, "bonjour" pouvait être utilisé pour toute une myriade de circonstances sans paraître déplacé. Mais "bonjour" n'avait absolument pas été ce qu'avait attendu Harry Potter.

-"Bonjour" ? avait-il répété avec tellement d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension qu'il en était devenu comique et hautement ridicule.

-Bonjour, avait recommencé l'aberration sur pattes toujours allongé sur son corps tétanisé par le choc et l'apparition. Merci d'avoir eut la générosité de m'aider à atterrir sans me blesser. Il est toujours agréable de savoir que certaines personnes n'essayent pas de taire la voix du bonheur et du salut.

Le tout nouveau coussin n'avait fait que cligner plusieurs fois de ses yeux verts, incapable d'intégrer ce que ce type lui sortait.

-Même en étant le plus ouvert du monde, il m'est difficile de ne pas ressentir une pointe d'animosité envers la personne ayant décidé de nuire à mon existence. Je dois vous avouer avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi certains individus sont si réfractaires au Pardon et à l'Acceptation, préfèrent choisir la vengeance et la rancœur comme Chemin de Vie, et n'apprécient pas qu'on essaye de les aider au mieux. Je dois dire que sa réaction était un tout petit peu exagérée. D'accord, j'ai fait un commentaire qu'il a pris comme un affront, alors que j'essayais sincèrement de l'aider, mais m'incendier et me propulser dans les airs reste un acte que je trouve immature et disproportionné. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Euh... avait fait le puissant et réputé sorcier complètement à la masse. Si ? lui avait-il sorti d'une petite voix incertaine. Et ça t'arrive souvent de tomber du ciel, comme ça ? avait-il osé lui demander dans un élan de masochisme gryffondorien.

L'adolescent perché avait eut l'outrecuidance de hausser nonchalamment ses frêles épaules.

-"Souvent" n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la première fois que ce genre d'ennui m'arrive. La Sagesse est durement condamnée par ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à l'accepter, lui avait-il expliqué gravement.

-Hun-hun, avait répondu l'adulte paumé.

De sa propre expérience avec les gens un peu à l'ouest, comme cette chère Luna, il était beaucoup plus reposant pour les méninges d'abonder dans le sens de son interlocuteur grâce à de petites onomatopées pouvant être interprétées selon le bon vouloir dudit interlocuteur.

-Il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre ouverture d'esprit, avait-il plaisamment lâché avec un grand sourire de benêt. Etes-vous, vous aussi, un pratiquant du Bouddhisme ?

Pour le voyageur du futur, le Bouddhisme représentait grossièrement de vieux chauves habillés en orange prêchant la paix dans le monde à coups de non-violence et avec des méthodes de protestations pacifiques impliquant l'immolation. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il s'agissait plus d'un mode de vie que d'une religion, mais n'ayant à cette période jamais mis les pieds en Himalaya ou rencontré de personnes pratiquant ce culte, il avait été quelque peu néophyte sur le sujet.

-Heuuu... avait-il répondu avec toute la grandiloquence dont il avait pu faire preuve.

-Je peux vous initier si vous... avait-il commencé de lui proposer de rejoindre le rang des illuminés avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par une force invisible le délogeant de son torse et le propulsant à nouveau vers les cieux dans un cri fort peu masculin.

Le Survivant était resté allongé dans son cratère quelque peu fumant de longues secondes après le départ précipité de l'objet volant non-identifié, ses yeux verts ne cessant de cligner, et son cerveau cherchant inlassablement la logique de la brève rencontre et de la conversation surréaliste qui en avait découlé. Les contemporains du XXI siècle auraient résumé ce moment par un très calme "What. The. Fuck ?". Ron Weasley, quant à lui, aurait opté pour un plus Britannique "Bloody hell". Et Hermione Granger, génie de son état, aurait soupiré devant la bêtise humaine avant de replonger dans un épais grimoire traitant d'une obscure magie ou d'un tout aussi obscur texte de loi.

Ses deux fidèles amis, entre deux querelles amoureuses, l'avaient plus ou moins aidé à s'escamoter de Grande-Bretagne. Ron, pour qui le mot "responsabilité" avait la même sonorité que "araignée", avait gémit d'horreur de concert avec lui quand les résultats électoraux étaient parvenus à leurs oreilles. C'était le rouquin qui lui avait proposé différentes stratégies pour le sortir du nouveau bourbier dans lequel les médias l'avaient fourré, pendant que l'Elu ressemblait à un poulet sans tête courant dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris paniqués. La fuite leur avait paru être une bonne idée à court terme. Aucun des deux n'ayant prévu que sitôt quitté le sol britannique, il se ferait poursuivre par les autorités françaises pour une vague histoire de dépucelage pré-marital s'étant rapidement transformé en duel illégal aux dommages collatéraux ayant pris des proportions dramatiques.

La sage Hermione, quant à elle, avait vivement désapprouvé leur plan, mais n'ayant pas de solutions de rechange plaisant davantage au Survivant, elle avait de mauvaise grâce aidé son fuyard d'ami, ronchonnant tout du long et prodiguant conseils et sermons tel un prêcheur baptiste. Elle lui avait confié son inestimable sac en perles à la contenance infinie ayant une très forte ressemblance avec celui de Mary Poppins et lui avait fait promettre de revenir le plus rapidement possible et de ne surtout pas faire de vagues inutiles. Des circonstances tragiques nullement imputables à sa personne avaient fait qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa parole. Il avait tout de même reçu de sa part quelques inoubliables Beuglantes bien senties quand ses périples rocambolesques étaient parvenus aux chastes oreilles de son amie.

Pour ce qui était du courrier international, Harry Potter estimait avoir eut sa dose de parchemins écarlate et de figures de style lui donnant l'impression d'avoir eut les globes oculaires plongés dans du vitriol. Hermione Granger n'avait pas été la seule à le harceler de missives incendiaires. La grand-mère de son filleul, Andromeda Tonks, avait d'ailleurs habilement concurrencé sa raisonnable amie dans le rôle de l'expéditeur assidu. Chacune de ses lettres arrivant adroitement à le faire culpabiliser plus que de raison, insistant sur la peine qu'avait provoqué son abandon, sur le besoin qu'avait le pauvre Teddy d'avoir une figure parentale masculine, sur le modèle d'adulte responsable qu'il lui avait montré...

Bien évidemment, le petit Teddy lui manquait. Il avait tout simplement adoré ce gosse aux cheveux bizarres. Il lui avait même envoyé par colis recommandé tout les jouets et objets douteux amusants qu'il avait pu trouver, donnant de ses nouvelles abracadabrantes au passage. De ce qu'il en avait su, le môme avait été bien parti pour devenir un digne héritier des Maraudeurs, surtout après qu'il lui ait offert la Carte à sa première rentrée scolaire. Il avait même reçu de la part de la Directrice McGonagall un courrier bien senti sur sa part de responsabilité dans le cauchemar ambulant qu'était devenu son merveilleux filleul. Heureusement pour lui que sa collaboration avec Georges n'avait jamais été découverte ou d'autres chasseurs de primes beaucoup plus motivés que les précédents lui auraient collé au train. Et cette fois-ci, il aurait été accompagné dans sa fuite d'un chef d'entreprise richissime et au sens de l'humour tout simplement décapant, comme son complice et partenaire lui avait fait comprendre. Et objectivement parlant, l'ajout du dernier des jumeaux Weasley aurait rendu son quotidien déjà bien frappé complètement surréaliste, et peut-être aussi aliénant que le périple journalier qu'allait être son professorat.

Le métaphoriquement grand et recherché Harry Potter était resté allongé dans son cratère quelque peu fumant de longues secondes après le départ précipité de l'objet volant non-identifié, ses yeux verts ne cessant de cligner, et son cerveau cherchant inlassablement la logique de la brève rencontre et de la conversation surréaliste qui en avait découlé. Son esprit encore embrumé avait divagué sur les expressions locales dignes de la situation absurde qui venait de lui atterrir dessus, sur ses meilleurs amis du futur, les correspondances houleuses qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de recevoir aux moments les plus gênants possibles, son adorable Maraudeur de filleul, et enfin sur Georges Weasley et son potentiel catastrophique. Repenser à son entrepreneur d'ami lui avait assez brutalement remis les idées en place en lui rappelant qu'il avait une véritable armée de tueurs psychopathes et cupides à ses trousses, et que se la couler douce dans un cratère visible à des mètres à la ronde n'était la plus judicieuse des options à sa disposition. Il s'était relevé avec précipitation et, prit de vertiges, s'était de nouveau retrouvé au sol avec en prime un peu de terre en bouche. Tout occupé qu'il avait été à recracher ce qui avait obstrué ses voies respiratoires et pollué ses papilles gustatives, il n'avait pas fait attention à son tout nouveau problème, se présentant comme il l'apprendrait plus tard sous la forme du futur professeur de duel de Poudlard, à savoir Charlus Ignotus Potter.

L'un de ses futurs harceleurs attitré avait doucement toussoté pour attirer son attention et, enfin, le Survivant avait relevé ses yeux émeraude vers le visiteur impromptu jusque-là inoffensif. Le mot clef de cette phrase résidant dans le "jusque-là". Les Fondateurs savaient à quel point son existence allait rendre la sienne tout simplement invivable. Ce qui était d'autant plus paradoxal en sachant que sans son ancêtre, il ne serait tout simplement pas né.

Charlus Potter était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans au charme masculin incontestable. Il le dépassait d'une demi-tête, possédait une chevelure sombre indisciplinée lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon horriblement semblable à James Potter, son maintien irréprochable lui octroyait une grâce indéniable, sa mâchoire carrée était accentuée par son nez de multiples fois cassé et sa peau d'albâtre d'aristocrate ne faisait que souligner ses yeux d'une chaleureuse couleur chocolat. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme avec qui il aurait pu prendre grand plaisir à partager sa couche si un étrange malaise ne s'était pas sournoisement emparé de lui, ce qui anéantissait de façon certaine sa libido d'habitude débridée.

Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement vif quand il était question d'énigmes, ayant préféré laisser cet exercice fatiguant à sa brillante amie, mais n'importe qui d'autre ce serait rendu compte des similitudes physiques entre son bienfaiteur momentané et son propre reflet dans le miroir. Le pourfendeur de mage noir préférait encore se voiler la face en invoquant le choc de sa rencontre du troisième type pour expliquer son aveuglement béat, niant totalement le fait qu'il soit tout simplement plus obtus qu'il ne le pensait et avançant l'argument que Charlus aurait dû se présenter avec autre chose que son prénom.

Bref, le futur professeur de duel lui avait pacifiquement donné son aide désintéressée en le sortant de sa fosse et en lui offrant bénévolement le gîte et le couvert dans la maison familiale en échange de ce que le pauvre homme avait pressenti être une bonne histoire. Ignorant du nom de son sauveur altruiste, et son ventre vide grommelant à la pensée d'un repas copieux et d'un lit douillet, Harry Potter avait bien entendu accepté avec tout l'enthousiasme dont son corps malmené par la chute impromptue d'un corps céleste avait pu faire preuve. Le gentilhomme anglais avait civilement pris son bras, n'émettant aucun commentaire sur l'odeur de brûlé qui imprégnait toujours ses vêtements, et les avait transplanés dans un lieu plus sécurisé que la campagne bretonne.

La bâtisse familiale était honnêtement assez impressionnante, même pour un baroudeur ayant fait plusieurs fois le tour du globe tel que lui. Le fait qu'elle ait survécu à son passage était d'ailleurs un exploit en soi que peu de demeures avaient eut le luxe de connaître. C'était une propriété foncière ressemblant étrangement à celle des Malfoys, de grands jardins parfaitement entretenus bordant l'habitation somptueuse. Grands jardins n'ayant, eux, malheureusement pas eut le destin de la demeure et ayant fini dans des circonstances peu enviables pour des êtres végétaux.

L'état général du manoir après sa courte visite n'était étrangement pas la raison pour laquelle Charlus voulait continuellement le défier en duel, et accessoirement l'envoyer dire bonjour à son créateur par le moyen le plus conventionnel. Non, l'origine de cette petite obsession morbide était tout simplement un malheureux malentendu s'étant tragiquement terminé par la haine et le désir de destruction de son ancêtre envers sa pauvre personne. Et contrairement à ce que ce genre de situation pouvait laisser présager, il n'avait pas, encore une fois, cocufié l'héritier d'une riche maisonnée quelques jours avant ses noces fastueuses dans sa propre demeure. Une fois lui avait amplement suffi, et avait eut pour conséquence la première catastrophe d'une longue liste de cataclysmes, à savoir le gouvernement français lui courant aux trousses et finissant de le catégoriser en fugitif. Il avait d'ailleurs bien pris garde à ne flirter avec personne chez ces charmants aristocrates sortis brutalement de leur sommeil, ne voulant pas reproduire un schéma lui ayant coûté une réputation imméritée. Il avait été le plus poli du monde, racontant avec plaisir certaines de ses aventures les plus épiques à une tablée vêtue de robes de chambre d'époque et pendue à ses lèvres, profitant de l'aimable hospitalité de ses hôtes en essayant de ne rien faire qui aurait put causer un autre malencontreux désastre. Malheureusement, le Survivant avait à peine pu commencer son délicieux dessert avant que l'inévitable calamité ne lui tombe fatalement dessus. Calamité ayant pris la forme d'une simple phrase d'apparence innocente.

-Au fait, avait demandé le patriarche après une anecdote particulièrement drôle et entre deux bâillements, mon cher ami, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit sous quel nom nous devons vous appeler.

Réveillés par Charlus en pleine nuit, et incapables d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, les occupants du manoir n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de s'enquérir de l'identité de l'individu ramené par le jeune Potter. L'abonné à la loi de Murphy, quant à lui, avait su instinctivement qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'un terrain glissant, mais n'ayant jamais connu les armoiries familiales, pourtant visibles partout dans la salle à manger luxueuse, et l'alcool finissant de baisser sa vigilance, il avait jugé raisonnable de leur faire savoir que son patronyme était le même que celui de ses hôtes.

Un silence pesant avait suivi sa révélation sans que le concerné ne comprenne quelle bêtise avait bien put sortir de sa bouche en même temps que son nom. Il avait un instant cru avoir atterri chez les ennemis héréditaires des Potter et s'était préparé à prendre la fuite sitôt le moindre geste suspect esquissé. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à des questions gênantes sur son géniteur et son arbre généalogique. Il avait inventé quelques mensonges crédibles et avait avoué à l'assistance une nouvelle fois pendue à ses lèvres avoir été privé de ses parents très jeune. Aliénor, une jeune demoiselle de dix-neuf ans qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de faire rougir en d'autres occasions, avait été obligée d'essuyer ses yeux embués de larmes à cette tragique annonce. William, son oncle au crâne dégarni et voisin de table au rire tonitruant, lui avait gentiment tapoté l'épaule et souri avec compassion devant l'incompréhension affichée sur son visage balafré. Mirabelle, son autre voisine, une femme d'âge mur au charme indéniable et mère d'Aliénor, avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et lui avait sourit à son tour avec bienveillance, ses yeux d'un bleu saphir s'embuant de la même façon que sa fille. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, le Survivant avait regardé les autres convives en quête d'éclaircissement devant cet étalage d'émotions sorti de nulle part et n'avait trouvé que des visages masqués par des mouchoirs brodés des initiales de leurs propriétaires. Il se souvenait s'être senti complètement largué devant tout ces regards émus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin remarqué la récurrence d'une lettre inscrite sur les morceaux de tissu. Une lettre se trouvant être, bien évidemment, un "P".

Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement vif quand il était question d'énigmes, mais il savait faire fonctionner un minimum ses méninges et regrouper les informations évidentes présentes devant lui. L'abondance de chevelures ébène incoiffables avait d'ailleurs pris un nouveau sens face à la révélation. À vrai dire, n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé suspicieux d'être entouré d'inconnus ayant de sérieuses ressemblances physiques avec soi-même. Il continuait d'accuser sa rencontre avec un illuminé pacifique et l'alcool trop chargé de ses hôtes pour sa lenteur d'esprit, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement vif quand il était question d'énigmes.

Les Potter dans leur intégralité avaient accepté le voyageur du futur dans leurs rangs, n'ayant que faire de ses protestations et de ses vaseuses explications. Contre son gré, il avait été serré contre toutes les poitrines de la tablée, avait été passé de bras en bras comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sous les pleurs plus ou moins bien retenus de ses hôtes. Charlus s'était même déclaré son frère après lui avoir à moitié écrasé ce qu'il lui restait de côtes. Tout était fatalement parti en vrille quelques instants plus tard, quand le patriarche au nez rouge et aux yeux gonflés s'était mit en tête de rectifier la tapisserie familiale à son avantage et au détriment d'une pauvre personne. Une malheureuse décision dictée par un élan de compassion et d'amour familial ayant condamné les pauvres plantes du jardin et détruit une somptueuse baie vitrée composée de vitraux magnifiquement colorés.

Ce n'avait été que quand le chef de famille lui avait serré l'épaule d'une étrange façon paternaliste, lui confiant une sublime chevalière ouvragée au passage, ses yeux de la même teinte que Charlus embués de larmes, que Harry avait compris que quelque chose de tout à fait inédit venait de lui atterrir dessus. Le gémissement de frustration et de trahison émanant du futur professeur de duel n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il avait coulé en regard plus approfondi vers l'antique tapisserie et ses pires craintes s'étaient vérifiées. Le nom Harold James Potter était celui de l'individu qui allait hériter du titre de Lord Potter, et celui du malheureux déshérité de ses droits par accident était Charlus Ignotus Potter.

"Enfer et Damnation" avait plus ou moins été ce qu'avait gémit l'allergique à toute allusion de responsabilité à cette affreuse réalisation. "Je vais me tailler des bottes de luxe avec ta peau" avait été à peu de chose près ce qu'avait beuglé l'ancien héritier de la fortune colossale des Potter.

Habitué à générer des envies de meurtres sur sa personne, le Survivant avait réagit avec l'aisance de l'habitude quand un couteau à beurre avait été furieusement projeté dans sa direction. Harry avait passé une partie atrocement majoritaire de son existence à éviter de se faire assassiner ou blesser par des personnes étant plus ou moins dans leurs droits. Il était donc tout à fait capable d'arrêter en plein vol un projectile tranchant essayant de se planter dans sa gorge, surtout si ledit projectile avait été lancé par un amateur en étant à sa première tentative de meurtre. Cependant, attraper à main nue un couteau à quelques centimètres de son visage n'était certainement pas un spectacle auquel s'était attendu Andréas Potter. Le vénérable Lord Potter, âgé de sa cinquante-septième année et membre respecté du Magenmagot, n'avait pourtant pas eut une vie de désoeuvré et d'indolent. Il avait participé à une guerre et n'était pas innocent en matière de combat, mais la réaction de pure stupéfaction présente sur son visage face aux réflexes de son tout nouveau fils avait été tout simplement démesurée. Son ébahissement avait d'ailleurs été amplifié par la suite du divertissement donné par Charlus dans ses piètres efforts de lui faire la peau.

Bien que terrassé par la fatigue de sa fuite et la collision d'un être venu d'ailleurs, Harry Potter avait encore eut suffisamment d'énergie pour éviter chacune des malédictions de son ancêtre ivre de fureur. Il s'était avéré que Charlus était beaucoup plus doué pour lancer des sorts que des couteaux. Le Survivant aurait pu choisir de répliquer contre son assaillant aussi doué que persistant, mais l'idée de faire du mal à son généreux bienfaiteur l'avait rebuté. Il s'était donc résigné à esquiver du mieux de ses compétences les trop nombreux assauts, espérant niaisement que l'aristocrate revienne à son tempérament original avant qu'il ne s'effondre d'épuisement. Les deux Potter avaient redécoré à coups de lacérations les antiques rideaux du manoir et failli rendre l'aile nord inutilisable. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry avait compris que la bâtisse centenaire n'allait pas résister à la conclusion de cette agression et avait décidé de faire preuve d'initiative en atteignant les jardins par la somptueuse baie vitrée en vitraux. Le bruit de verre brisé avait été quelque peu différent des habituelles fenêtres par lesquelles il faisait ses sorties théâtrales. Arrivé dans un endroit dépourvu de murs et de plafond, le futur professeur était passé à la vitesse supérieure. La cadence de ses maléfices avait augmenté en même temps que leur dangerosité et le Sauveur s'était retrouvé obligé de contre-attaquer pour garantir sa propre sécurité. Diminué par les évènements ayant précédé son arrivée chez les Potter, la future cible de bien des enquiquineurs n'avait put neutraliser son assaillant qu'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, et à ce moment-là, Mirabelle avait déjà fait le deuil de ses hortensias.

Andréas, quant à lui, avait exprimé son ahurissement à un degré artistique, sa mâchoire ne résistant à la gravité que grâce à son éducation et ses yeux chocolat sortant presque de ses orbites lui donnant une étrange ressemblance avec un poisson sortit de son bocal pour agoniser hors de l'eau. À l'époque, l'Elu ne le savait pas encore, mais une Idée trottait dans le crâne encore chevelu du patriarche. Une Idée comme celle qui vous explosait à la tronche dans un éclair fuschia et aux odeurs de pâtisseries. Une Mauvaise Idée. Et, le problème majeur dans l'existence maudite de Harry Potter, était qu'il était tout simplement incapable de discerner une Mauvaise Idée quand on lui en montrait une. Certes, il était habitué aux propositions louches dans les pubs miteux de trous paumés et pouvait donc plus ou moins prédire que certaines allaient fatalement partir en vrille à un moment ou un autre. Mais la tragédie de son existence résidait dans le fait qu'il avait toujours été une bille en divination, et que par conséquent ses estimations nées de son expérience personnelle se révélaient toutes fausses sans exception. À moins que la personne lui offrant une opportunité lucrative ne soit exagérément louche, le Survivant était incapable de déceler une Mauvaise Idée. Alors, quand Andréas lui avait fait part de son Idée Magistralement Mauvaise, le Survivant n'avait pas remarqué toutes les potentielles catastrophes qui allaient fatalement en découler. Le Lord lui avait assuré que c'était la solution idéale pour échapper à ses petits problèmes avec les gobelins et leurs briseurs de sorts beaucoup trop qualifiés. Il avait même ajouté que la paye serait mirobolante et que le poste était d'un prestige enviable. Et Harry Potter avait eut la Mauvaise Idée d'accepter ce qui allait devenir son calvaire quotidien : devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Et c'était là que tout avait commencé à réellement _merder_.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié lire ce chapitre que moi l'écrire ^^**

 **SEY**


	3. Les géniaux Potter

**Yellow lecteurs ! Toujours un plaisir de vous avoir avec moi dans les nouvelles embrouilles de notre bien nommé Survivant.**

 **Je viens de remarquer que j'ai sans doute oublier de préciser que cette fic contient majoritairement des Originals Characters et que le peu de perso canons sont tous (sans exception parce que sinon ç'aurait pas été drôle ^^) Out Of Character. C'est à dire, pour les non initiés, que les personnages appartenant de droit à JKR sont pris à contre-emploi, et n'ont plus grand chose de la version originale. Donc bon, comme toujours, mon humour est assez chelou, libre à vous d'apprécier ou de quitter la lecture si vous la trouvez un peu trop capillo-tractée.**

 **Deuxième point, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de répondre aux reviews. Shame on me. Je suis une tête-en-l'air irrécupérable... Je m'y attelle de ce pas, promis !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix, accompagné de votre précieux ventilateur en cette chaleur insoutenable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Les géniaux Potter** **et leurs idées magistralement mauvaises**

Malgré l'état de ce qui avait été des vêtements confortables, Harry Potter estimait avoir eut de la chance de rencontrer Charlus. Certes, le sale gosse était capricieux et encore plus hargneux qu'une bande de pitiponks affamés, mais sa famille était tout simplement géniale. Le clan Potter était génial, même Charlus qu'il avait du saucissonner avec les mûriers de Mirabelle, seuls rescapés de l'ire vengeresse de son tout nouveau cadet. La famille Potter, ou du moins les habitants du manoir, était au nombre de cinq et chacun de ses membres était tout simplement génial.

Le patriarche, Lord Andréas Potter, était un homme politique aux idéaux progressistes pour les années quarante. Il possédait la chevelure indomptable des Potter, bien que celle-ci soit parsemée de mèches blanches. La ressemblance père-fils semblait être un trait génétique particulier dans cette famille géniale, puisque le quinquagénaire était la version plus âgée de Charlus de la même façon que Harry avait été le sosie de James. C'était un sorcier à l'influence aussi grande que sa fortune, qui était en un mot monumentale. Si Andréas avait une réputation de guerrier dénué de compassion au sein de la communauté magique, il se transformait en revanche en boursouffle dégoulinant d'amour sitôt les grilles de sa propriété passées. Harry avait appris son veuvage par l'intermédiaire de Mirabelle, déterminée à lui trouver une Lady Potter à sa convenance, et au plus grand regret du concerné. Il s'agissait aussi d'une personne ayant à cœur ses devoirs et ses responsabilités, tout le contraire de son descendant du XXI ème siècle.

Mirabelle Potter était la jeune sœur du maître des lieux. Elle aussi veuve, elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille à la mort prématurée de son époux, un certain Nathaniel Smith, et avait encouragé sa fille à apposer un patronyme supplémentaire à son nom. Comme ses deux frères, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et n'étaient présentables que grâce à un chignon méticuleusement serré dégageant un visage d'une beauté encore saisissante. Comme sa fille, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre tout simplement fascinant, rehaussant son charme comme des pierres précieuses logées dans un décolleté. Son passe-temps préféré semblait être d'organiser des rencontres amoureuses pour tous les Potter sans tenir compte de leur volonté ou de leurs actuelles relations amoureuses, pour le plus grand malheur de ces derniers. C'était une femme de volonté et du grand monde, ses somptueuses réceptions attirant les plus puissants et les flagorneurs aux dents longues la prenant pour une imbécile. Tout comme Andréas, la politique de Grande-Bretagne Magique n'avait aucun secret pour elle, machinatrice de l'ombre, semant des rumeurs pour déstabiliser les coriaces adversaires de son frère. C'était, comme le Survivant l'apprendrait plus tard, une sorcière dangereuse et intelligente qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre à dos.

William était le plus jeune de la fratrie. Contrairement à son frère et sa sœur, il ne s'était jamais marié et grimaçait à chaque allusion maritale de Mirabelle. Les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne rebiquaient en tous sens, exprimant au mieux l'idée de chaos. Il possédait les mêmes yeux saisissants que sa sœur, mais leur charme semblait avoir été éteint de manière tout à fait définitive. Harry avait croisé un nombre conséquent de personnes au regard brisé au cours de ses errances et il pouvait reconnaître l'éclat intemporel du deuil dans celui de son tout nouvel oncle. Au contraire des deux autres, le pouvoir n'avait jamais eut aucun attrait à ses yeux. De ce que le héros en avait compris, il exerçait l'humble profession de Guérisseur à Ste Mangouste et terrorisait les jeunes débutants aussi bien que les patients de sa voix grave et de ses cris à faire trembler les murs. Andréas avait laissé échapper que son frère avait fait partie des aurors envoyés au front lors de la Première Guerre mondiale et qu'il en était revenu avec une toute nouvelle vocation. Il regardait Charlus et ses éclats de drama-queen avec déception et colère, consterné de découvrir que ses enseignements en matière de duel étaient détournés pour blesser quelqu'un.

Aliénor était le stéréotype classique d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Tout comme son cousin, son port était altier et son teint d'albâtre. Sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre étaient impeccables, aucune trace de plis ne venant gâcher l'effet de perfection qui émanait de sa personne. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient même de façon ordonnée sur ses épaules gracieuses. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, son visage figé dans une unique expression, ses yeux bleus semblables à deux saphirs brillants de l'exacte même malice que Georges Weasley. Au début, expérience oblige, il avait trouvé ce détail inquiétant. Il s'était décoincé quand elle s'était dépourvu de son faux sourire affable et impersonnel pour revêtir un rictus d'espièglerie à la vue de son cher cousin immobilisé par un mûrier aux ronces acérées. La jeune femme avait accolé le nom Potter à son patronyme, trouvant que son nom paternel n'imposait pas assez le respect, et passait sa jeunesse à écumer les réceptions de la noblesse pour humilier de la façon la plus correcte les pauvres âmes en ayant après son patrimoine monétaire. C'était une jeune sorcière redoutable à la beauté saisissante, presque aussi létale que sa mère mais avec ce qu'il pressentait être un sens de l'humour particulièrement décapant.

Le célibat chez tous les membres de cette famille semblait être une sorte de motif inévitable, un choix de vie tout à fait assumé que seule Mirabelle semblait être prête à contester avec l'aide de complots de mauvais goût.

Alors que Charlus était en train de se dépêtrer des ronces en injuriant tout le monde végétal, Harry demanda à sa toute nouvelle famille si d'autres Potter étaient à ajouter à la liste. Il apprit qu'à part quelques lointains cousins disséminés dans les autres familles de Sang-Pur, personne d'autre ne possédait leur patronyme commun. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de leur faire comprendre que toute cette histoire de filiation miraculeuse était un simple malentendu. Les quatre sorciers n'en eurent rien faire et Charlus lança une nouvelle imprécation hargneuse de son buisson. Sa toute nouvelle tante lui expliqua que c'était justement à cause du peu de sorciers portant le prestigieux nom Potter qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le laisser filer.

Bien évidemment, se faire accepter par sa propre famille touchait le cœur d'orphelin du Survivant. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il avait pansé cette blessure et n'éprouvait aucun besoin de tisser des liens familiaux avec quiconque, et surtout pas quarante ans avant sa naissance. Madame Weasley et Sirius avaient amplement contribué à lui faire comprendre la dure réalité qu'était la parentalité. Avec une mère-poule utra-protectrice et une excuse de modèle paternel encore coincé dans l'adolescence, il avait été forcé de revoir ses fantaisies sur le fait d'avoir des géniteurs présents dans sa vie.

Au moins les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais interdit quelque chose parce que c'était soi-disant dangereux. Il lui avaient même involontairement fournis une excuse en béton armé pour ses actions à la limite de la légalité. Avoir été élevé par des brutes à l'esprit obtus était un merveilleux prétexte à pratiquement toutes ses infractions du code pénal magique et moldu. Parce qu'il avait été un malheureux petit garçon à la psyché encore fragile et qu'il n'avait par conséquent plus toute sa tête. Ce n'avait pas été qu'à cause d'un morceau de Voldemort dans son crâne que le Choipeaux avait failli le répartir à Serpentard, ses qualités et petits défauts profondément enfouis sous une bonne couche d'innocence y avait aussi contribués. Le Survivant n'avait eut absolument aucun remord à user et abuser de sa tragique enfance pour embrouiller les pauvres sorciers ayant eut pour mission de le coller en prison. La plupart l'avaient aidé à échapper aux autorités concernées, certains étaient devenus des alliés précieux et l'un d'entre eux s'était reconverti en parrain de la pègre new-yorkaise. Carter était d'ailleurs une histoire à lui tout seul. L'une qu'il se plaisait à raconter à des compagnons de beuveries aussi éméchés que lui et incapables de s'interroger sur la véracité de son récit.

Les cris de Charlus tonnant toujours dans ce qu'il restait du majestueux jardin et le nom Harrold James Potter toujours inscrit sur cette foutue tapisserie, Andréas trouva judicieux de couper court à toute velléité de fuite en l'informant de sa Grandiose Idée. Sur le coup, comme précédemment expliqué, l'Elu trouva cette nouvelle opportunité lucrative hautement intéressante. Non seulement les chasseurs de primes allaient avoir quelques difficultés à traverser les barrières de l'antique château, mais en plus il allait faire partie d'une famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue sans avoir à en subir les aspects les plus déplaisants. Et, tant qu'à être adopté par une famille, autant que ce soit par les géniaux Potter, qui étaient tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres, même Charlus qui lui promettait d'avoir sa peau pour s'en tailler des mocassins.

La raison derrière l'antipathie subite de son tout nouveau frère était autrement plus compliquée qu'une simple histoire de succession usurpée. Certes, Harry venait brusquement de lui voler une fortune et un titre de Lord tout ce qu'il y avait de plus prestigieux, mais Charlus était un jeune homme loin d'être matérialiste et aurait put, dans d'autres circonstances, considérer ce nouveau membre familial avec une légère inimitié. Le problème résidait essentiellement dans une clause de contrat signé des décennies plus tôt par le précédent Lord Potter et son homonyme d'une autre famille respectable. Une clause stipulant que le prochain fils puîné des Potter épouserait une fille Black, et que malheureusement pour lui, la seule demoiselle libre de tout engagement et étant en âge de se marier se trouvait être sa camarade de promotion et détestée adversaire de duel, Dorea Black.

L'horrible réalisation de sa nouvelle condition de second fils lui était venue aussi rapidement à l'esprit principalement à cause des sempiternelles joutes verbales qu'ils s'envoyaient continuellement au visage et des éternelles querelles familiales anecdotiques qui faisaient office de transition. La célèbre débâcle de ce fameux traité de paix entre ces deux familles ennemies était un évènement qui revenait à un rythme régulier. Les âmes lyriques comparaient cette histoire burlesque à une théâtrale comédie aux trop nombreux rebondissements faisant passer le vaudeville pour une fable de mauvais goût. Et effectivement, de nombreux auteurs à la plume aventureuse avaient repris cette fameuse anecdote cauchemardesque sous diverses formes, allant d'articles de journaux corrosifs aux pièces de théâtre comique. Une honte partagée entre les Black et les Potter, ces derniers s'étant arrangés pour ne concevoir qu'un seul héritier pour éviter de tacher l'honneur familial avec cette sinistre farce prénuptiale. Ce qu'avait momentanément oublié Andréas quand il avait eut la grandiose idée de rajouter le Survivant sur sa tapisserie familiale.

Pour ce qui était de William, deuxième fils du précédent Lord Potter, il avait pu échapper aux épousailles maudites grâce à son statut de sang-mêlé et d'enfant de secondes noces. Les Black ne désirant eux aussi qu'éviter une nouvelle anecdote concernant l'ignoble contrat marital, et n'étant que très peu ravis de livrer l'une de leurs filles à un sorcier inférieur, avaient fait comme si le jeune homme n'avait tout simplement jamais existé. La famille s'avérant être le noyau de l'opposition du camp politique d'Andréas avait même presque approuvé l'envoi de troupes sur le front moldu pour espérer se débarrasser de l'auror en herbe. L'idée d'épouser une Black paraissant à l'époque au jeune homme bien pire que celle d'affronter une guerre.

Dire que Charlus haïssait de tout son être Dorea Black était un doux euphémisme faisant passer les Malfoys pour d'humbles honnêtes gens. Mirabelle avait d'ailleurs supposé, sous les cris d'horreur du principal concerné, que cette animosité flamboyante cachait de doux sentiments n'attendant qu'une opportunité pour se montrer. Il avait d'ailleurs déserté de longues semaines le domicile familial après cette fameuse extrapolation, à moitié certain que sa tante avait prévu de l'embusquer dans des noces arrangées. Cette femme, cette vipère de Black qu'il était incapable de voir en peinture, n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur, préférant opter pour des coup-bas à la moindre occasion, n'ayant aucun remord à humilier ceux qui ne faisaient pas le poids face à sa baguette sadique. Il la méprisait profondément et attendait avec impatience de recevoir un faire-part de décès à son nom. L'épouser était la pire chose pouvant lui arriver. Il était d'ailleurs certain que son épouvantard s'était transformé en une Dorea Black en robe de mariée. En ayant connaissance de ces paramètres, il devenait plus facile de comprendre la crise de nerfs intarissable ayant saisi le jeune Potter et son incapacité à faire preuve de retenu et de raison. Aussi, le grand et compatissant Harry Potter décida de lui pardonner les attaques envers sa personne, sa légère culpabilité envers l'inconfortable situation de son nouveau petit frère l'empêchant d'éprouver du ressentiment pour ce pauvre sorcier emprisonné par ses responsabilités.

Honnêtement, le Survivant comprenait Charlus. Si lui avait dû être obligé à cause d'un vulgaire papelard datant du siècle dernier d'épouser quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy, il aurait volontiers explosé de rage à la figure du responsable. Et aurait prit la fuite, accessoirement. Il aurait bien conseillé cette solution au malheureux fiancé, mais à entendre le nombre de fois où le mot "honneur" était placé dans une phrase, il se doutait que sa proposition n'allait pas être bien reçue et ne ferait qu'augmenter son animosité à son égard. Et il estimait s'être fait suffisamment d'ennemis pour le reste de la semaine.

Et, effectivement, un mois et demi plus ou moins paisible s'écoula, sans autre problème que les incessantes attaques et provocations en duel de Charlus. Un mois et demi calme et paisible, où il put apprendre à connaître sa famille et à malgré lui s'attacher à ses membres hors norme. Un mois et demi parfait où les ennuis semblèrent lui avoir lâché la grappe. Un mois et demi de vacances qu'aucun gobelin ou tueur à gages ne vint troubler à l'aide de maléfices ou de fusils à pompes. Quarante-cinq miraculeux jours de simple bonheur comme il ne se souvenait pas en avoir connu.

Malheureusement, la précieuse accalmie prit fin quand Mirabelle décida de le traîner à un évènement mondain, histoire de présenter le fils prodigue au grand monde comme il le fallait. Et en profiter pour confirmer le statut de Charlus en tant que puîné et donc co-victime d'anciens accords maritaux. Naturellement, son jeune et nouveau frère avait senti le coup vicieux venir et s'était éclipsé plusieurs heures avant que Mirabelle ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Au contraire de Harry, qui avait du être palpé par les mains beaucoup trop baladeuses de la tailleuse personnelle de sa tante, cette dernière ayant insisté pour lui faire une garde-robe digne de l'Héritier des Potter. Le jeune trentenaire se retrouva donc avec une montagne de vêtements qu'il ne mettrait probablement jamais.

Harry Potter avait passé son enfance dans les vieux habits de son cousin, et son adolescence dans un uniforme scolaire dénué de la moindre originalité. Il n'avait simplement jamais vu l'utilité d'acheter des fringues servant un autre but que leur fonction première, à savoir protéger la pudeur de son propriétaire. Habitué dès son plus jeune âge à récupérer des affaires de seconde main la plupart du temps abîmés, il jetait ses effets personnels quand il était devenu évident qu'un sort ne pourrait pas réparer les dégâts. Ayant été coupé de son coffre après sa fuite de Grande-Bretagne, et étant par la même toujours fauché, il avait appris à dépenser son argent avec parcimonie. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais acheté de vêtements faits sur-mesure, et encore moins de robes sorcières traditionnelles, autre que son uniforme de Poudlard. Alors, quand la tailleuse l'ensevelissa sous une montagne d'habits dignes de son statut, et lui confectionna dans un rythme effréné des tenues avec des tissus hors de prix, il fut quelque peu dépassé et ne put qu'à peine protester quand on le prit pour un mannequin inanimé.

La séance épuisante ne fut terminée que quand Mirabelle décida que son nouveau dressing était convenablement rempli. Malheureusement, le Survivant eut à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement avant que la harpie ne décrète qu'il était l'heure de se préparer pour une réception particulièrement gratinée et qu'elle et sa fidèle amie reluqueuse allaient se faire un plaisir de l'aider à s'habiller correctement.

Quand elle lui rendit enfin le contrôle de son corps, il se rendit compte que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était sensiblement différent de celui auquel il s'était habitué ces dernières années. Disparue, la barbe négligée de plusieurs jours. Sa tignasse indomptable ne tombait plus sauvagement autour de son visage et laissait voir sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses vieilles lunettes rondes avaient retrouvé leur lustre d'antan, débarrassées de leurs taches douteuses et des légères rayures qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'enlever. Sa peau légèrement halée était pour une fois propre de toute substance improbable ou d'hématomes douloureux. Les yeux verts de Lily Evans brillaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais dépourvus de fatigue ou de stress. Ses mains, marquées par les années et les épreuves que la vie lui avait fait subir, étaient cachées par des gants noirs, fabriqués dans un cuir souple qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celui des canassons ailés mangeurs d'hommes et buveurs de whisky. Ses anciennes blessures à la gorge, infligées par les serres acérées des harpies qu'il avait libéré par accident lors de son bref séjour en Grèce, étaient elles aussi masqués par un foulard en soie comme il voyait les "Monsieur Darcy" en porter dans les téléfilms de tante Pétunia et tellement serré qu'il manquait de l'étouffer. Le poids familier de son unique boucle d'oreille lui donnant un air de pirate avait disparu, sa petite gemme écarlate taillée en forme de larme reléguée en fond d'un tiroir avec le reste de ses accessoires. Ses bras lui paraissaient nus, débarrassés de son holster de baguette et de ses différents bracelets autrement plus dangereux que la quincaillerie habituelle. Ses jambes musclées par ses courses-poursuites quotidiennes étaient elles aussi étrangement plus légères sans son arme à feu piqué à Carter et sa Beauté parfaite et pure attachés à ses cuisses et soustraits à la vue des opportunistes à l'aide de sortilèges. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon, ayant littéralement fait le tour du monde et survécu à l'insurmontable en sa compagnie pendant plus d'une décennie, avait été mises au placard dans un vague grognement dégoûté de la part de la tailleuse, et remplacées par des espèces de trucs à rubans rouges et à dorures insultant sa virilité et blessant déjà ses pieds délicats.

En ce qui concernait la robe en elle-même, le noir prédominant que renvoyait le miroir ne le dérangeait absolument pas, le noir était sa couleur par défaut. Ce qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils de mécontentement, en revanche, était la dentelle omniprésente lui donnant une forte ressemblance avec Ron le soir du Bal de Noël. Pour ce qui était du tissu, le sorcier ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà porté quelque chose d'aussi confortablement coûteux. Autant les chaussures étaient une torture, autant la robe était à se damner. Tellement, que la dentelle n'en devenait qu'un détail sans importance. La coupe faite sur-mesure mettait astucieusement en valeur ses épaules et sa carrure de sportif, s'évasant à partir des hanches pour s'arrêter aux chevilles dans un frou-frou de dentelle. La fermeture était à l'avant, se bouclant à l'aide de boutons en argent dégageant une austérité que démentait la dentelle. De légers motifs eux aussi argentés étaient cousus à même la robe, ornementant l'encolure et les manches. C'était un vêtement qu'aurait put porter sans problème Draco Malefoy ou n'importe quel autre Sang-Pur traditionaliste se respectant. Il n'en était pas moins ridicule. Ce fut pourquoi il découpa, comme l'avait fait son meilleur ami avant lui, l'horrible dentelle sous les cris d'orfraie des deux femmes.

Après la fin de la crise diplomatique, Mirabelle traîna finalement son neveu au milieu des hommes et femmes tenant le destin de la Grande Bretagne Magique entre leurs mains griffues. Le Survivant savait d'avance comment cette fameuse réception allait se terminer. C'était une règle mathématique aussi immuable qu'un bloc de béton : À chaque fois que Harry Potter entrait dans un lieu rempli à craquer de personnes, il finissait immanquablement harcelé par toute une pléthore de gens louches lui proposant des boulots plus ou moins illégaux. Le problème était qu'Andréas lui avait déjà trouvé un emploi, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée en quoi il consistait exactement. Le Sauveur s'attendait à ce que cette sortie soit tout aussi semblable que toutes les autres immersions dans un évènement social, et se finisse tout à aussi tragiquement, avec des gens respectables lui courant après et des dégâts matériaux invraisemblables.

Harry Potter entra au bras de sa cousine dans le Manoir d'un certain Asmodéus Flint, un quadragénaire au bouc grisonnant qui ne considérait pas la dentelle comme étant quelque chose de typiquement féminin et s'en était donc affublé à outrance. Garder un visage de marbre quand sa nouvelle famille le présenta au maître des lieux fut digne d'un exploit sportif. Mais vu les regards en coin que lui lança Aliénor pendant toute la conversation, et les soubresauts qui ne cessaient d'agiter ses abdominaux, son hilarité ne devait pas être aussi contenue qu'il le croyait. Il fut cependant récompensé de sa tentative d'impassibilité en se faisant emmener au buffet digne de la royauté, où sa cousine, toujours agrippée à lui, se mit à asséner des piques toutes plus acides les unes que les autres aux malheureux tentant de lui extorquer une dance ou un mot poli. La dextérité avec laquelle la jeune Potter arrivait à la fois à insulter tout le monde de la manière la plus classe possible et à manger des petits fours avec une élégance régalienne d'une seule main bluffait le Survivant.

Il n'arriva malheureusement pas à fermer sa grande bouche sarcastique quand son regard tomba sur un sorcier particulièrement ridicule remettant les tenues bariolées de Dumbledore au banc d'une légère faute de goût. La cible des Roméos du dimanche rit sous cape avec lui, lâchant un commentaire peu compatissant sur sa barbe agrémentée de rubans colorés et de clochettes dorées tintant à chaque mouvement.

Aliénor était tout simplement géniale. Si elle n'avait pas été de sa famille, il aurait vraiment essayé de la séduire, l'inconscient héros ayant toujours été attiré par les créatures dangereuses et potentiellement mortelles.

La jeune sorcière de dix-neuf ans ne quittait pas son bras, semblant s'y accrocher comme s'il allait disparaître sitôt qu'elle l'aurait lâché. Ce qui, honnêtement, risquait fort bien d'arriver. Ce n'était pas une fuite, loin de là, c'était un service d'utilité publique envers ces pauvres gens qui ignoraient tout de ses liens particuliers avec la Destinée ou sa fidèle Poisse Cosmique. Les yeux de Harry étaient d'ailleurs fixés sur une porte de service menant vraisemblablement aux cuisines quand son karma décida de faire des siennes. L'aimant à ennuis venait de repérer l'un de ses anciens clients en train de virevolter sur la piste de danse cirée, et qui était sans aucun doute au courant de la prime mise sur sa tête par ces rapaces vénaux de gobelins. En temps normal, il se serait escamoté par une porte dérobée le plus dicrètement possible, ou aurait put se débarrasser du sorcier sans le moindre problème. Malheureusement, sa confiance était quelque peu émiettée par l'absence de son attirail fortement ensorcelé capable d'arrêter un bazooka tiré à bout portant ou un char d'assaut qui n'avait pas vu qu'il cuvait son vin sur la voie publique. Commençant doucement mais sûrement à s'inquiéter pour sa vie si ce type donnait l'alerte aux mauvaises personnes, le Sauveur glissa un doigt ganté dans son écharpe de soie trop serrée, trouvant qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud qu'une minute auparavant. Bien évidemment, Aliénor se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez son cousin et commit l'erreur de vouloir l'aider en apostrophant bruyamment le séduisant sorcier amateur de magie orientale. Le pauvre persécuté n'eut même pas le temps de bâillonner sa cousine pensant bien faire avant que l'interpellé ne tourne gracieusement sa tête vers eux. Harry put distinguer sur le visage du Sang-Pur le moment où il comprit qui était en face de lui.

Le Survivant le sentait, le moment où tous ces gens bien comme il fallait allaient se mettre à courir dans tous les sens et à foutre le feu aux rideaux était finalement arrivé. Une catastrophe phénoménale venait de pointer le bout de son nez sous la forme d'Ambrosius Bulstrode.

Ce n'était pas que le Sang-Pur le haïssait de toute son âme, mais après être passé plusieurs fois à sa boutique et être devenu un client plus ou moins régulier, Harry avait commit l'erreur de lui faire du gringue. Parce que ce type était honnêtement à tomber par terre, avec son air de snob à l'humour grinçant et son rictus sarcastique mettant en valeur ses fossettes séduisantes. Mais voilà, le traditionaliste avait mal pris sa tentative de charme infructueuse et avait décidé de foutre le feu à une tapisserie de l'empire carolingien valant une véritable fortune. Naturellement, l'originaire du XXI ème siècle avait à son tour mal pris la destruction de sa marchandise hors de prix et avait répliqué avec un peu plus de virulence que nécessaire. L'escalade avait grimpé jusqu'à ce que les aurors les moins scrupuleux du Ministère se pointent et menacent d'utiliser leurs heures supplémentaires pour les coffrer. Depuis ce fâcheux malentendu et l'anéantissement d'une partie non-négligeable de ses produits, le Survivant et Bulstrode se méprisaient cordialement. Dire qu'il le haïssait était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais le sorcier n'allait certainement cracher sur une autre opportunité de se faire du fric à ses dépens.

-Monsieur Porter, commença sa source d'ennuis du moment d'une voix douceâtre accompagnée d'un sourire horripilant. Quelle... surprise de vous voir si bien portant, finit-il en se retenant de se marrer comme un bossu.

-Bulstrode, grogna l'ancien commerçant véreux. Toujours un plaisir de voir ta sale face de rat opportuniste, lança les hostilités le gryffondor, prêt à se carapater à la prochaine occasion ou à lui tordre le poignet s'il essayait de lui mettre une droite.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez déjà eut la chance de vous rencontrer, s'incrusta Aliénor dans l'échange, ses yeux bleus se plissant devant l'animosité qu'ils dégageaient.

-Je suis tout aussi surpris de le voir en votre charmante compagnie, fit Bulstrode en arquant un sourcil devant l'étrange combinaison que formait le duo. Me trouveriez-vous grossier si je vous demandais par quelle malchance vous vous êtes retrouvée au bras de ce cancrelat ?

Un sourire d'une fausseté particulièrement méprisante prit place sur les lèvres de la brune.

-Ce cancrelat ici présent, répondit-elle, est mon cousin, Harrold James Potter, que vous devez confondre, j'en suis certaine, avec un misérable des bas-fonds de Londres auquel vous êtes habitués.

Ledit cancrelat se retint de ricaner trop bruyamment, mais comme toujours, son visage devait parler pour lui puisqu'il se fit foudroyer du regard par un Bulstrode rouge de colère et rendu muet par la révélation impromptue.

-Laisse tomber, Bubu, faillit-il à sa tâche en gloussant sans la moindre retenue. Je suis devenu intouchable, laissa-t-il son orgueil parler pour lui.

-Je suis certain que Gringotts aurait un avis bien différent sur la question, le menaça-t-il ouvertement.

-Etes-vous vraiment en train d'insulter l'Héritier du clan Potter, Monsieur Bustrode ? fit Aliénor d'une voix faussement naïve. Quelle confiance vous avez ! continua-t-elle la comédie avec un sourire tout aussi innocent. Vous devez être un duelliste tout à fait exceptionnel pour lancer des accusations aussi librement ! lança-t-elle avec un rictus se muant progressivement en quelque chose de démoniaque.

Étrangement, de plus en plus de conversations autour d'eux se tarissaient au fur et à mesure qu'Aliénor déblatérait sur le soi-disant courage de Bulstrode. Il y avait même un léger attroupement absolument pas suspect qui se formait, et des paris qui se murmuraient. Et Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il pressentait. La dernière fois qu'il avait été impliqué dans un pari, il avait fini dans un remake de Retour vers le futur version Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Le pauvre voyageur temporel essaya d'empêcher sa cousine de créer une autre catastrophe cosmique majeure, sans succès. Il se retrouva bien malgré lui sur une estrade comme Lockhart en avait fait construire une en deuxième année, face à un Bulstrode mécontent et aussi peu motivé que lui le menaçant d'une baguette et d'un bracelet qu'il avait lui-même vendu. Pour un peu que son opposant sache se servir de l'objet correctement, ce qui n'était pas impossible, il était vraiment dans la mouise. Parce que l'ancien commerçant avait toujours trouvé le moyen de s'escamoter des demandes de duel dans les formes, et n'avait par conséquent pas la moindre idée des règles à suivre ou du comportement à adopter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je déclare forfait ? souffla-t-il à sa cousine _en aparte_.

Le garçon-qui-avait-vaincu ne fuyait pas devant l'adversité, il effectuait un repli stratégique avec un objectif à long terme beaucoup plus profitable pour tout le monde. Simple nuance.

-Ah ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, crut-il un moment qu'elle allait faire autre chose que l'enfoncer. Les conditions du duel, messieurs, sont que le perdant devra un an de sa vie au service du gagnant.

-De quoi ?! éructa le Survivant en tournant violemment sa tête dans la direction de la sorcière qui allait réussir là où Voldemort s'était cassé les dents.

-Voilà qui me convient tout à fait, ricana l'horrible sorcier en adoptant une posture au summum du ridicule et qui devait être une garde d'engagement.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! siffla-t-il sur Aliénor avec colère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-elle en retour. J'ai un plan, osa-t-elle lui affirmer avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Et c'est sensé ne pas m'inquiéter ?! réussit-il à exploser de rage à voix basse.

-Tu apprendras, mon très cher cousin, lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop jubiler, qu'il est dangereux de me sous-estimer.

-Espèce de sale petite peste, lui siffla-t-il à nouveau dessus. T'as intérêt à assurer ou je jure que tu le regretteras.

-Les Potter ne trichent pas, le sermona-t-elle d'un regard glacé. Tu n'as qu'à gagner.

-Mais c'est quoi ton plan, alors ? commença-t-il à véritablement perdre patience.

-Profiter du spectacle en boulottant des petits-fours.

-Non mais tu déconnes ?! explosa-t-il à nouveau dans un sifflement de rage.

-Naturellement, reniffla-t-elle de condescendance. Mon plan, cher cousin, est de profiter de ta victoire écrasante pour annihiler la figure de proue du parti politique opposé au notre et profiter de la cohue pour instiller le doute dans les esprits les plus innocents et corrompre les plus rusés.

-Sans déconner ? n'y crut vraiment pas le nouvel Héritier d'une putain de famille de politiciens. Tu mets ma vie en jeu pour un tour de passe-passe politique ?

Les lèvres d'Aliénor se courbèrent en un rictus de bête sauvage avant de prononcer avec grâce :

-Bienvenue chez les Potter, Harry.

Mais dans quelle famille de tordus était-il tombé ?, se demanda un instant la pièce rapportée avant de se rappeler que lui-même n'était pas un modèle de sanité mentale.

-Très bien, se résigna-t-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour battre cet abruti, au juste ?

-Il ne suffit pas juste de le battre, il s'agit de l'humilier publiquement et de laisser briller ton exceptionnel talent de duelliste accompli, se laissa-t-elle emporter par sa fouge juvénile et romanesque.

-J'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans un putain de duel à la con, lui expliqua-t-il le problème.

Sa cousine aux tendances psychopathiques cligna plusieurs des paupières, son visage de poupée figé en un sourire affable, cette variante n'ayant apparemment pas été prise en compte pendant la conception du plan.

-Mais comment as-tu pu survivre aussi longtemps à tous ces briseurs de sorts surentraînés si tu n'as jamais fait aucun duel ?! siffla-t-elle férocement à son tour.

-Principalement en me carapatant dans la direction opposée, eut-il l'audace de lui répondre juste pour se repaître de son visage décomposé. Et il y a une très grande différence entre se débarrasser d'un type qui veut ta peau, d'un type qui essaye d'imiter un flamant rose constipé, reprit-il avec sérieux.

-Je n'imite pas un flamant rose constipé ! se courrouça Bulstrode, toujours ridicule dans sa posture de combat de volatile unijambiste.

Les deux Potter interrompirent leurs messes basses pour poser le même regard condescendant sur le duelliste opposé, qui attendait patiemment que les cousins se décident à prendre les choses sérieusement.

-Ce mec est en cas, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe inexistante avant de continuer son explication. Et ce n'est pas parce que je sais gérer des mages noirs dans des trous paumés ou des ruelles glauques que je sais comment fonctionne un duel. Moi, ce que je sais faire, c'est foncer dans le tas et défoncer les mégalomaniaques et les abrutis, pas échanger des politesses et des insultes sur une putain d'estrade en respectant des putains de règles qui n'existent pas dans un _vrai_ combat.

-Il n'y pas de règles dans les duels sorciers, fit Aliénor en plissant ses charmants yeux bleus. À part aucun Impardonnable. Et ne pas descendre de l'estrade.

-Pas descendre de l'estrade, pas descendre de l'estrade, maugréa l'ancien griffondor. Facile à dire.

-Si c'était facile, répliqua sa cousine, ce ne serait pas un duel.

-Autre chose ?

-Pas de coups moldus.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'il te faut uniquement utiliser ta baguette, pas tes poings.

-Est-ce que ça compte si je détourne ma baguette de son utilisation originelle pour la lui fourrer dans le nez ?

Devant le regard et le mutisme de sa cousine, il se força à s'expliquer :

-J'ai assommé un troll comme ça, une fois.

Même si bon, techniquement, c'était Ron qui lui avait asséné le coup de grâce avec un sortilège de lévitation.

-Contente-toi de lui mettre une raclée comme personne n'en a jamais connu, lui dit-elle en guise d'encouragement avant de rejoindre les rangs du public.

-Charmant, grinça le Survivant en voyant Aliénor sauter de la fameuse plate-forme pour le laisser seul face à son opposant toujours figé dans une posture ridicule. Donne-moi encore une minute, Bubu, et je suis à toi.

Aucun être sain d'esprit ne pouvait espérer combattre avec des machins pointus ornés de rubans en guise de chaussures. Il se débarrassa des engins de torture avec soulagement et les jeta plus ou moins accidentellement sur une vieille bonne femme se goinfrant de loukoums. L'écharpe en soie n'ayant cessé de l'étrangler connu le même destin tragique. Ensuite, sous les cris d'horreur de presque toute l'assistance, il se débarrassa de ses manches bouffantes ne pouvant qu'entraver ses mouvements et fendit la coûteuse robe des hanches aux chevilles, dévoilant à un public sidéré son vieux Jean troué, qui était beaucoup plus confortable que ce qui faisait dans les années quarante. Le voyageur du futur examina un instant ses gants en cuir souple avant de hausser les épaules et de les garder.

Le jeune Potter n'avait plus grand chose d'un traditionaliste Sang-Pur, maintenant relooké avec un pragmatisme confondant. La robe était devenue un manteau aux pans ouverts ressemblant à une longue cape. Les muscles de ses biceps et ses cicatrices étaient exposés à la vue de tous, lui redonnant l'allure sauvage que Bulstrode connaissait bien. Ses pieds nus étaient fermement plantés dans le sol, formant une garde non-conventionnelle mais efficace. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sans ciller sur lui, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements comme un fauve en quête d'un repas. Débarrassé de son déguisement hors de prix, il eut véritablement conscience d'avoir affaire à Porter, l'étrange et dangereux propriétaire d'une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, l'homme fou qui avait eut l'audace de voler un trésor national à des gobelins, le poivrot notoire du bar le plus mal famé de la capitale, le pervers qui avait essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

À la pensée de ladite expérience traumatisante, ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa baguette et il lança le sort le plus vicieux de son répertoire. Le brun ne fit qu'éviter souplement le rayon coloré dans un sifflement impressionné.

-Un sort d'ébullition sanguine ? Carrément ? Tu fais pas dans la dentelle, dis-moi...

Excédé, Bulstrode lança sorts après sorts sans le moindre résultat probant, le cancrelat ne faisant qu'éviter ou dévier ses enchantements avec une facilité beaucoup trop humiliante pour qu'il puisse se calmer et réfléchir. Le nouveau Potter rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu en se marrant comme un demeuré et en commentant narquoisement chacun de ses gestes comme s'il donnait un cours magistral à des étudiants bouche bée.

-Ooooh ! Celui-là, je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Ahhhh ! Un sortilège congolais ! Une incantation amérindienne, tellement rare et tellement inutile dans un combat. Est-ce que c'est une litanie d'exorcisme japonais ? Ooooh ! Une prière viking, voilà qui est intéressant ! Grec. Celte. Inuit ! Une véritable beauté. Encore une saloperie vaudoue. Latin. Re-latin. Maya. Encore Grec. De la véritable magie chinoise ! Je ne savais pas que les occidentaux connaissaient son existence ! Franchement là, tu m'épates, Bubu. Maîtriser un truc aussi costaud n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Re-Celte. Ah, celui-là est vraiment vicieux. Ouuuuh ! De la magie élémentaire ! Je sais que je te rends tout feu tout flamme, Bubu, mais c'est pas une raison pour tout cramer sur ton passage. Et ah ! Doloris ! Impardonnable ! Arbitre ! Arbitre, merde ! Oh, y'a faute là ! Que quelqu'un siffle la fin du match, bordel ! J'ai gagné, bande de ramollis du citron ! ARBITRE !

Ce fut plus ou moins ainsi que se déroula ce qu'il resterait dans les mémoires comme le plus barré des duels ayant jamais eut lieu. Et accessoirement le plus humiliant pour ce pauvre Ambrosius Bulstrode, qui allait devoir passer une année de sa vie au service du pire cancrelat de toute la création.

-Tuez-moi, par pitié, gémit-il au bord de l'estrade, rendu complètement mou par le verdict de l'auto-proclamé arbitre.

-Oh non, mon cher, fit Aliénor avec un sourire de gobelin. Nous avons pleins de projets pour vous, finit-elle dans un gloussement machiavélique de mauvais augure.

Le héros du monde sorcier sauta souplement et avec panache de la maudite estrade, se désintéressant du sort du malheureux perdant, pour aller se diriger en grandes enjambées victorieuses vers les belles plantes le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qui elles n'allaient pas se sentir insulter par son charme indéniable et mettre le feu aux rideaux. Un sourire éclatant plaqué sur son visage, le Sauveur entama une conversation hautement spirituelle avec ces demoiselles en pâmoison devant sa sublime personne. Son flirt indiscret avec les fleurs de l'aristocratie locale fut interrompu par un gosse au regard hargneux. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés étaient noirs et ses yeux colériques possédaient la même teinte que l'acier. Il se présenta dans un grognement distingué comme étant le fiancé de l'une des greluches agrippées à sa modeste personne. Ladite fiancée renifla de dédain et démentit les propos de son soupirant d'une façon un tantinet trop insultante. Harry eut peur que le gosse ne tente une stupidité dans le genre "duel au soleil" qui allait lui valoir encore plus de problèmes, mais la chance devait être pour une fois de son côté, puisqu'il ne fit que le foudroyer du regard et lui promettre gravement à l'aide d'un index rageur qu'il allait se venger. Sur le coup, l'adulte ne prit pas cette déclaration au sérieux, sa libido et l'adrénaline de la victoire réfléchissant à sa place. Ce ne fut que quand il demanda le doux nom de la demoiselle convoitée qu'il comprit dans quel merdier il s'était encore embourbé à son insu. La greluche scotchée amoureusement à ses basques s'appelait Walburga Black, comme la mère de son parrain, le portrait aux capacités vocales dépassant l'humainement supportable. Et, comme un malheur n'arrive naturellement jamais seul, le gosse hargneux ayant juré de faire de sa vie un enfer était Orion Black, le futur père de Sirius.

Honnêtement, à ce point précis de sa vie, Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas tout simplement maudit.

Alors que le malchanceux chronique essayait plus ou moins subtilement de se débarrasser des groupies pendues à ses basques, il fut sauvé par un vénérable sorcier, un gentleman comme il n'en existait plus à son époque, un certain Armando Dippet, Directeur de Poudlard de son état. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez intéressant ; extrêmement cultivé, socialement actif, mais professionnellement complètement incompétent. Bien des métiers auraient pu lui convenir sans le moindre problème, mais pas celui de professeur, et encore moins celui de Directeur. C'était la grande tragédie de sa vie : être l'un des esprits les plus éclairé de Grande-Bretagne, mais être incapable de transmettre son savoir à qui que ce soit, et en particulier à des enfants. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les gosses, c'était plutôt que eux ne l'aimaient pas, et ne faisaient donc aucun effort pour apprendre. Son flagrant manque de résultat ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de s'obstiner à faire rentrer quelque chose dans leurs crânes de piafs prépubères. C'était cette détermination à toute épreuve qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

Le vieil homme lui avoua, pendant l'une des conversations les plus stimulantes qu'il ait eut avec un être humain, que Lord Potter lui avait fait part de son projet d'embauche concernant son nouveau fils adoptif et qu'il n'avait, à l'origine, pas prévu d'honorer cette requête. Le Survivant resta muet un petit moment, Andréas ne l'ayant pas prévenu de quel genre d'emploi il allait écoper, et la surprise empêchant ses neurones de fonctionner correctement. Certes, il avait réussi à mener l'Armée de Dumbledore pendant sa cinquième année, et avait massacré Bulstrode sur l'estrade quelques minutes auparavant, mais il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un pédagogue ou d'un maître dans un quelconque domaine. Il n'était, d'après ses critères, tout simplement pas qualifié pour devenir un professeur et enseigner à des marmots ingrats incapables de retenir le contenu d'un petit cours de rien du tout. Les gens comme Minerva McGonagall étaient exceptionnels par leur rareté, leur patience à toute épreuve, leur invulnérable ténacité et leur foi inébranlable en l'humanité.

Poudlard, apparemment, n'était pas une école bas de gamme recrutant ses professeurs avec des recommandations de politiciens peu respectueux des lois. Mais Armando Dippet lui avoua avoir été impressionné par ses connaissances étendues des sortilèges exotiques sortis de la baguette de son adversaire. Il appréciait chez ses collaborateurs l'éloquence et la modestie, et Harry ne comprenait pas comment son immaturité aux dépens de Bubu avait pu être perçue par le Directeur comme étant un "comportement exemplaire d'une humilité que chaque sorcier se devait de cultiver".

Le Survivant apprit que son prédécesseur s'était fait curieusement enrôler dans un conflit à l'autre bout du continent, et aucun candidat n'avait été à la mesure de l'excellence de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Dippet avait même cru qu'il allait être obligé de supprimer ce cours étant pourtant extrêmement populaire chez les élèves, et qu'il trouvait lui-même qu'il favorisait l'ouverture sur le monde et aux autres cultures si différentes de la leur. Ce fut à cet instant que le voyageur temporel posa la première question qu'il aurait dû énoncer au début même de cet entretien, à savoir :

-Quelle matière _exactement_ devrais-je enseigner, au juste, professeur Dippet?

-Mais la Xénomagie, bien sûr ! De quoi pensiez-vous donc que nous parlions ?

-La Xénomagie ? changea-t-il de sujet en espérant ne pas se trouver encore plus bête que précédemment.

Et puis, il venait de gagner un duel sans se fouler et le vieillard lui proposait un poste dans son établissement. Bien sûr qu'il allait tirer des conclusions hâtives et supposer qu'il voulait qu'il enseigne la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ou le noble art du duel. C'était un raisonnement pour une fois logique.

-Oui, l'étude des différentes formes de magies étrangères et leur application pratique.

-Vous voulez que j'apprenne à vos élèves la _Magie Noire_? n'y crut pas le Survivant.

-Pas seulement, ne vit pas le problème le vénérable sorcier. Je pensais aussi à l'art chamanique de la métamorphose physique en animal totem...

-La transformation en animagus. Ca ne devrait pas être un sujet abordé justement en cours de Métamorphose ?

-... les rites païens de nos ancêtres...

-Les _sacrifices_ celtes ? Sérieusement ? Je suis même pas sûr que ce soit légal.

-... les textes runiques norois...

-Je ne suis pas certain que réciter des prières vikings qui transforment des gringalets en machine à tuer soit quelque chose à faire dans une école.

-...les diagrammes orientaux...

-Les machins Chinois sont _compliqués_ et _dangereux_ et personne ne devrait s'y frotter s'il n'arrive pas venir à bout d'un dragon tout seul.

-... l'étude des gemmes amplificatrices de pouvoir...

-Si vous me fournissez le matériel, je veux bien faire un effort.

-... les incantations de créatures d'un autre plan d'existence...

-Vous voulez que j'apprenne à des gosses irresponsables à invoquer des djinns sadiques, et des démons succubes, et des farfadets farceurs, et tout un tas de saloperies qui n'auront pour seul but que plonger votre école dans le chaos le plus complet ?

-... je pensais aussi à un atelier pratique sur la Voie du Sabre Japonais...

-Dans ce cas, vous faites signer aux parents une charte de dérresponsbilité en cas de blessure irrémédiable.

-... la Sanguimancie, bien entendu...

\- Que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas responsable si l'un de vos étudiants assassine par accident l'un de ses camarades.

-... les arts de l'esprit...

-Tout le monde devrait apprendre l'Occlumencie, et je me réserve le droit de refuser d'enseigner la Légilimencie aux morveux adeptes des coups tordus.

-... la lecture des auras...

-Ca, c'est de la divination, et je n'y connais absolument rien.

-... l'étude des objets ensorcelés...

-Vous parlez des armoires qui vous éternue dessus quand vous les ouvrez ou des armes létales utilisées dans les combats les plus féroces ?

-... les malédictions mayas...

-Dont les heureux bénéficiaires errent encore dans les ruines de leurs temples.

-... la théorie et la pratique des protections architecturales funéraires...

-Les labyrinthes dans les pyramides égyptiennes ? Sans intérêt. Si vous voulez du gros oeuvre, Stonehenge est un meilleur exemple. La preuve, les moldus n'ont pas encore découverts à quoi tous ces cailloux servaient.

-... la lecture des cartographies maritimes et terrestres menant à des objets ayant une grande valeur historique et monétaire...

-Pourquoi donc voulez-vous que vos élèves sachent lire une carte au trésor ?

\- ... l'étude et la pratique des magies élémentaires...

-Pour que tout le monde puisse foutre le feu à mes rideaux et inonder mon bureau...

-... et bien évidemment la magie sans baguette.

-Votre précédent professeur était capable d'enseigner tout ça à ses élèves en seulement sept ans ?

-Cinq ans, le contredit le vénérable professeur d'un index levé. Il s'agit d'une option que nos étudiants ont la liberté de choisir quand ils entrent en troisième année.

-Merveilleux, marmonna dans sa barbe le trentenaire. Juste, génial. Et c'est Andréas qui vous a dit que cette offre m'intéressait ?

-Il m'a surtout fait part de vos problèmes avec les gobelins, jeune homme.

-Certes, déglutit le malchanceux chronique. Un malheureux malentendu, se justifia-t-il dans un sourire nerveux.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier fugitif à trouver sa vocation à Poudlard, mon jeune ami. Vous seriez surpris du nombre d'employés et d'étudiants qui entrent dans cette école sous un nom d'emprunt.

-Je pense que je vais garder le mien, fit le dénommé Porter. De toute façon, toute la communauté magique saura mon nom après cette soirée, maugréa-t-il devant les frasques de sa sadique de cousine.

-Dans ce cas, fit le vénérable sorcier en lui tendant une main ridée, bienvenue à Poudlard, professeur Potter, lui annonça-t-il dans un sourire authentique.

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry Potter serra la main de son Directeur, scellant par la même son destin de victime harcelée quotidiennement par tout les cas sociaux de Poudlard.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que je vous retrouverais pour le prochain ^^**

 **Bonne journée.**

 **SEY**


	4. L'After-Shock

**Yellow lecteurs !**

 **Un chapitre un peu en avance, pour faire honneur aux vacances ^^. Et, juste parce que je suis fière de moi : J'AI ATTEINT LES 200.000 MOTS ! YOUHOU !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de vous rafraîchir avec de petites gorgées, histoire de ne pas vous étouffer ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **L'After-shock**

Alors que le Survivant pensait que la fameuse réception ayant entériné sa réputation de membre de la famille de psychopathes la plus puissante d'Angleterre enfin terminée, une nouvelle catastrophe pointa le bout de son nez pointu. La grande majorité des prestigieux invités était repartie se cloîtrer dans leurs luxueux manoirs, et Aliénor et Mirabelle étaient chacune pendue à l'un de ses bras, l'entrainant avec joie vers la sortie. Malheureusement, sa Poisse Cosmique décida d'en faire des siennes en la personne tristement célèbre de Dorea Black, exsudant une rage clairement palpable.

-Oho, murmura Aliénor quand elle remarqua la duelliste de renom passer la porte d'entrée et se diriger à grands pas furieux dans leur direction.

-Mademoiselle Black ! s'exclama avec chaleur Mirabelle. Quelle bonne surprise ! osa-t-elle l'éblouir de son sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice.

-Madame Potter, grinça-t-elle dans un rictus qui devait être une tentative ratée de sourire poli. Qui est cet homme ? exigea-t-elle en pointant du doigt le malchanceux Survivant.

-Le nouvel Héritier de la famille Potter, continua la mascarade la matriarche aux nerfs d'acier et au sourire inébranlable, Harrold James Potter, et votre futur beau-frère, lui asséna-t-elle dans la face sans se départir de son masque d'innocence incarnée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, grogna la digne Sang Pure entre ses dents serrées.

Dorea Black ressemblait étrangement à Sirius, beaucoup plus que Walburga ou Orion. Malgré sa petite taille, elle possédait la grâce toute particulière de son parrain. Une même colère brûlait dans ses yeux gris, la même grimace dégoûtée tordait ses traits, leurs postures belliqueuses étaient aussi identiques que quand l'ancien prisonnier avait croisé le regard de Severus Snape. C'était presque comme si Harry était face à la version rajeunie et féminine de Sirius Black. Tout simplement déstabilisant.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Potter, Dorea, en rajouta une couche l'effrontée cousine.

-Je _refuse_ qu'un vulgaire morceau de parchemin décrépi dicte ma vie ! se courrouça la très certaine Gryffondor. Il est absolument _hors de question_ que j'épouse cette pathétique excuse d'être humain ! Jamais ! Je me fiche de vos magouilles politiques ! Je préférerais mourir, pire !, renier mon nom, plutôt que partager la couche de ce botruc décérébré ! Mieux ! Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'existe plus de Potter cadet avant le lever du soleil ! fit-elle en tournant furieusement les talons.

-C'est moi, ou elle vient de dire qu'elle allait assassiner Charlus ? demanda confirmation son nouveau frère.

-Ils essayent de s'étriper depuis qu'ils savent marcher, le rassura Mirabelle. Ils s'envoient des menaces de mort plus souvent qu'ils ne se lancent de sorts.

-Et ils se battent en duel pratiquement tous les trois jours, l'informa Aliénor.

-C'est devenu une façon intéressante de mesurer le temps, et beaucoup plus précise que les horloges solaires, annonça sa tante dans un petit gloussement.

Et Harry Potter eut une idée brillante. Se sentant coupable de la catastrophe s'abattant sur le pauvre Charlus, il était naturel qu'il essaye de dédramatiser le bordel qu'il avait malgré lui provoqué en mettant son nouveau petit-frère hors de portée des engagements maritaux. Et si les gobelins et leur armée de mercenaires ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, il était fort peu probable que les Black et le reste des Potter le puissent. Et, apparemment, Charlus était un duelliste accompli qui pourrait postuler pour le poste de professeur de Duel dont il avait pensé que lui parlait Armando Dippet. Avec un minimum de chance, leur relation fraternelle allait même devenir un peu plus cordiale. Que du bénef.

Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas soumettre son idée géniale à ces deux harpies semblant beaucoup trop heureuses du futur mariage pour que ce soit honnête. Elles seraient amplement capables de tout faire capoter et de l'empêcher de se planquer à Poudlard. Mieux valait garder son plan pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise Charlus et ses sautes d'humeur phénoménales.

Le retour jusqu'au manoir des Potter se fit, étrangement, sans le moindre problème. En même temps, il y avait peu de chance qu'un portauloin soit victime d'une défaillance accidentelle et les téléporte, par exemple, en Transylvanie. Les lois de la probabilité ne pouvaient certainement pas reproduire une nouvelle fois cette triste blague cosmique, mais avec le karma du Sauveur, personne n'était à l'abri d'un quelconque pépin aux proportions épiques.

Sitôt retourné dans sa chambre, ressemblant plus à un appartement dans ses dimensions qu'à une pièce normale, le Survivant s'empressa de se débarrasser de ce qu'il restait de sa robe de soirée hors de prix. Sans même accorder un regard à la montagne de vêtement qu'était son tout nouveau dressing, le Survivant reprit ses vieilles frusques qui avaient tant déplu à Mirabelle et sa fidèle tailleuse et les enfila dans un soupir de bien-être. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon furent particulièrement appréciées. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa Beautée parfaire et pure avant de la remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans un étui de dague moldu précautionneusement attaché à sa cuisse gauche. L'arme à feu dérobée à Carter, le chasseur de primes reconverti en parrain de la mafia new-yorkaise, fut à son tour fixée à sa cuisse droite. Le futur professeur responsable prit la peine d'ajuster son hoslter de baguette avant de partir à la recherche de son attirail rangé dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de son armoire.

Après plusieurs minutes de fouille, il laissa échapper une exclamation de joie devant le coffre à bijoux ouvragé. C'était une pièce remarquable en bois de cerisier qui allait certainement finir dans le sac en perle d'Hermione avant la rentrée. Il fut satisfait de retrouver l'intégralité de ses possessions à l'intérieur et ne perdit pas de temps pour fixer son unique boucle d'oreille à son lobe gauche. Il s'agissait d'un bijou qu'il avait trouvé dans le fameux trésor perdu des pirates fantômes et dont le rubis qui y était serti donnait un contraste saisissant avec l'émeraude de ses yeux, en plus d'être une amulette diablement efficace. Il s'agissait aussi de l'unique pièce qu'il avait réussi à sauver de ces sangsues de collecteurs d'impôts, le reste ayant fini engloutit par ces vampires vénaux.

Le coffret recelait aussi ses différents bracelets, qu'il avait collectés au cours de ses errances épiques. Chacun avait une utilité et une origine différente. Le premier lui avait été offert par une vieillarde, reconnaissante qu'il ait trébuché sur un tapis et occis à l'aide d'un chandelier, et par une inadvertance des plus chanceuse, un monstrueux mage noir terrorisant la région. Il s'agissait d'un bijou typiquement féminin qui aurait put être porté par une reine des anciens temps, évoquant des fleurs et surchargé de joaillerie colorée. À l'origine, il ne l'avait accepté que pour le prix qu'il aurait pu en tirer, et n'avait appris qu'après une fortuite rencontre avec un sort de magie noire son véritable pouvoir. Les différentes pierres s'étaient illuminées et avaient absorbé le sortilège avant qu'il ne le touche, l'empêchant de se retrouver amputé d'un bras. Après plusieurs expériences, il s'était avéré que le bijou ne réagissait qu'à certains types de maléfices et ne le rendait donc pas, comme il l'avait cru, invulnérable. Il le protégeait avant tout des sortilèges visant à nuire à son intégrité physique, comme le Sectumsempra ou l'indémodable sort de découpe.

Le suivant était une pièce d'argent de six centimètres de largeur sur lequel avait été inscrits des runes scandinaves permettant à son porteur d'avoir une force, une endurance physique et des réflexes largement supérieurs à la moyenne. Sur les extrémités de l'objet, étaient gravées deux têtes de dragons nordiques. Il l'avait pris sur le cadavre d'un type qui avait eut la mauvaise idée d'essayer de le tuer lors de son périple dans le cercle Arctique. Il s'était d'ailleurs perdu avec ses compagnons d'infortune russes et était tombé sur ces serpentatrds d'Inuits. Jamais Harry n'avait connu pires négociateurs que ces trois lascars. Ils leur avaient extorqué jusqu'au dernier rouble pour un repas chaud et une nuit au sec. Sven avait même dû imiter la danseuse étoile et faire des claquettes avant que ces crapules leur indiquent la route vers la civilisation. Enfin, il avait d'abord fallu attendre qu'ils arrêtent de se rouler par terre de rire. Une véritable épopée qu'il espérait ne jamais réitérer.

Son préféré était un vulgaire lien de cuir auquel étaient enchâssés de perles aux formes et couleurs différentes ainsi que de quelques plumes mal-menées qu'il avait reçu de la part de la communauté amérindienne après avoir terminé les rites chamaniques. Il avait lié un lien intense et particulier avec ces gens vivant encore au rythme de la nature et prônant la simplicité pour philosophie de vie. Étrangement, pendant son séjour dans la réserve indienne, les aventures épiques, opportunités lucratives et autres catastrophes prophétiques lui avaient fiché une paix royale. Il avait mis cette accalmie surnaturelle sur le compte des protections du chaman local, mais n'en avait jamais eut la preuve. Outre l'aspect sentimental de l'objet, il pouvait maîtriser les quatre éléments de la magie élémentaire, à la place d'un seul. Extrêmement pratique pour échapper à ses poursuivants en courant sur l'eau ou faire s'envoler les perruques des bonshommes trop imbus de leur personne. Lui-même ne pouvait naturellement utiliser que le Feu, et dans une moindre mesure la foudre, ce qui n'était utile que quand il voulait cramer un truc.

Le plus utile de sa collection était son contexte le bracelet celte qu'il avait récupéré dans la forêt de Brocéliande, après avoir accidentellement semé le chaos dans la colonie de fées qui y habitaient. Ce mince anneau de bronze pouvait ressembler à un torque pour enfant ou lutin ailé, mais faisait un bracelet tout à fait convenable pour un sorcier adulte. Cependant, une femme au moins devait avoir porté ce bijou, puisque le symbole représentant une confrérie de sorcières avait été sommairement gravé à l'intérieur. Quiconque possédait cet objet était protégé des malédictions séculaires les plus vicieuses et pouvait franchir les protections magiques les plus impénétrables. Un véritable passe-partout pour les pilleurs de tombes sans scrupules.

Il tenait le bracelet japonais d'une ancienne étudiante de Mahoutokoro, l'école de sorcellerie de l'archipel nippon, qu'il avait par hasard rencontré pendant l'une de ses aventures épiques et qui l'avait sauvé de la Triade chinoise en l'emmenant dans son pays. Il était resté un bon moment au Japon, assez pour apprendre la Voie du Sabre par l'aïeul de son ex-amante ; renouer avec son ancienne passion du Quidditch ; créer une zizanie entre les esprits protecteurs tellement destructrice qu'un séisme et un raz-de-marée avaient ravagé le pays ; échanger une coupe de saké avec un serpentard aux mains baladeuses, et donc prêter allégeance au chef des yakuzas du coin ; et se faire offrir un talisman tressé à la façon Kumihimo. Littéralement, ce nom signifiait "tressage de cordons" et illustrait parfaitement le méticuleux assemblage de rubans rouge et blanc décorant son poignet. La seule infraction à l'ingénieux et compliqué tressage résidait dans la petite fleur de cerisier en acier qui y pendait. Grâce à un enchantement particulier des rubans, Yatsumi était parvenue à exercer une métamorphose semi-permanente sur le sabre traditionnel qu'il avait aidé à forger et acquit avec difficulté. La Japonaise connaissait son amour des bracelets et s'était égoïstement ajoutée à sa collection, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il courrait d'autres jupons sitôt parti.

Il s'en était fabriqué un lui-même, utilisant des perles de bois de noisetier comme matériau principal et un élastique comme fil. Il avait peint avec du sang, obtenu plus ou moins avec l'accord de leurs propriétaires, des symboles qui lui permettait une protection non-négligeable contre les espèces dont l'hémoglobine maculait des perles rondes. Récolter les différents liquides sanguins avait été digne d'un chant homérique. Il avait dû voler, marchander, ruser, blesser ou parfois même tuer pour ces précieux ingrédients ayant appartenu aux créatures les plus féroces du globe. Loups-garous, vampires, vélanes, basiliques, chimères, trolls, dragons, grapcornes, nundus, acromentules, les inoubliables harpies, fées, sombrals, êtres de l'eau, géants, manticores, occamys, dieux, griffons, moremplis, banshees, sphynx, tous y étaient passés. À l'exception de quelques créatures intouchables, telles que les licornes, parangon de pureté. À la fin, il avait tellement eut de perles qu'il avait été obligé de changer d'élastique et de faire deux tours à son bracelet.

Le dernier était une chaînette en argent auquel étaient accrochées toutes sortes d'amulettes, récupérées aux quatre coins de la planète, ressemblant à des breloques hétéroclites et tintant à chaque mouvement de son poignet. Il y avait de tout, de la croix chrétienne carolingienne éloignant soi-disant les fantômes, au pentagramme sataniste en aluminium censé le protéger contre la magie noire, en passant par une minuscule clochette en fer-blanc devant améliorer son karma.

La dernière pièce de son arsenal magique était une cape qu'il avait ensorcelée pour le protéger de toute attaque physique sur sa personne, et qui pouvait arrêter certains sorts mineurs. Certes, le morceau de tissu était sale, mité et aurait plus eut sa place accrochée à un porte-manteau de l'Allée des Embrumes que dans la penderie d'un Héritier d'une grande famille, mais Harry avait juste la flemme de recommencer le délicat assemblage des différents enchantements composant ce qu'il surnommait son "armure".

Tout ceci, était ce qu'il appelait avec fierté et affection son "attirail". Il n'était décontracté que quand il pouvait sentir le poids familier de ses précieuses possessions contre lui. Certaines personnes se sentaient nues sans leur baguette, lui avait plutôt l'impression qu'une cible à ennuis se peignait sur son dos s'il commettait l'erreur de retirer ses grigris pour ne serait-ce que prendre une douche. Et même si les aventures épiques le retrouvaient quand même s'il les portait en permanence, il se sentait plus en sécurité en portant ses bracelets disparates, son arme à feu honteusement volée et sa Beauté courageusement sauvée des banquiers véreux.

-Alors ? le surprit son nouvel oncle William en se tenant tranquillement à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre surdimensionnée. Comment s'est passée l'immersion dans le bocal de requins ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, lui avoua-t-il en finissant d'enfiler ses bracelets et de les cacher sous les manches de sa veste en cuir, qu'il avait échangé contre un sac de poudre d'obscurité. Je suis tombé sur une ancienne connaissance qui a menacé de me vendre aux gobelins.

-Ah, répondit-il en se grattant le menton. Je suppose qu'Aliénor a mis son grain de sel et vous a coincé dans une embrouille savamment orchestrée pour son propre profit ? demanda rhétoriquement le plus sensé des Potter.

-Ambrosius Bustrode doit un an de sa vie au service de cette famille, résuma-t-il sommairement.

William cligna trois fois et très distinctement des yeux.

-Le même Ambrosius Bulstrode qui est la figure de proue du parti politique ennemi ?

-À ce qu'il paraît.

-Eh bien... Ca a dû être une soirée animée.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

-Pas plus que ce à quoi je suis habitué. C'était même étrangement trop calme, si tu veux mon avis, marmonna-t-il en caressant ses précieux bracelets. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe divine défonce le toit pour atterrir juste sur mon crâne.

Le médicomage leva un sourcil sceptique face à cette déclaration un peu trop pessimiste. Et alors qu'il allait donner son avis d'expert sur la névrose que le Sauveur se traînait, un cri assourdissant retentit du hall d'entrée.

-Ah, se souvint le futur professeur. Dorea Black a aussi déclaré vouloir assassiner Charlus.

-Ce n'est pas elle, réfuta l'ancien auror en se dirigeant assez calmement vers les hurlements. Sa voix est beaucoup plus perçante que ça, lui dit-il alors que le héros marchait à sa suite.

-Et ça vous arrive souvent ? Que des gens furieux débarquent au beau milieu de la nuit, je veux dire, précisa-t-il.

-Deux ou trois fois par mois, à peu près. Plus quand les élections sont proches.

-Ah ouais, quand même...

-QUE JE ME CALME ?! retentit le hurlement typiquement féminin dans toutes les pièces du manoir. JE SUIS TRÈS CALME ! réussit-elle l'exploit d'augmenter le volume vocal.

-Et donc, d'après toi, qui est cette charmante personne ? questionna dans un grincement le futur professeur.

Il avait un horrible pressentiment concernant l'identité de cette femme. Une sorcière dont le portrait était collé à l'entrée du 12, square Grimmault.

-JE NE QUITTERAIS PAS CETTE DEMEURE TANT QUE VOUS NE VOUS SEREZ PAS EXPLIQUES !

-À mon avis, ça doit être Rosier.

Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose au voyageur du futur. Il se trifouilla la mémoire en silence quelques instants, marchant toujours à la suite de son oncle, quand il se souvint enfin de quelle voix il avait entendu ce nom. De celle de Karkaroff pendant son procès, listant ses anciens complices mangemorts pour éviter Azkaban. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelques explications supplémentaires à son oncle beaucoup trop décontracté, ses yeux tombèrent sur la femme qui rendait sourds les résidents du manoir, et il lâcha à la place le juron préféré de Carter.

-Par la lingerie fine de Georges Washington, fit-il d'une voix estomaquée.

La jeune sorcière ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans et arborait en guise de chapeau un volatile empaillé.

-VOUS ETES LA HONTE DE NOTRE ESPÈCE ! l'insulta-t-elle d'un index furieux.

-Euh... Pour quel motif, exactement ? ne put-il que demander, toujours sonné d'être en face de la grand-mère de Neville portant le nom d'un Mangemort.

-POUR QUELLE RAISON ?! explosa-t-elle dans un énième hurlement de rage cette fois-ci accompagné d'une teinte coquelicot se mariant délicieusement avec son couvre-chef. PARCE QUE VOUS CAUSEZ LA RUINE DE CE QUE MA FAMILLE N'A CESSE DE CONSTRUIRE DEPUIS DES DÉCENNIES ! ESPÈCE DE PETIT BOTRUC DECEREBRE !

Madame Londubat prônait donc le traditionalisme des mangemorts. D'accord. Normal. Rien de surprenant dans ce constat. Il n'avait pas détruit son présent par accident. Du tout.

-Mademoiselle Rosier, essaya de calmer la furie Andréas. Mon fils n'est nullement responsable de cette tragique conséquence.

Encore fallait-il savoir de quelle conséquence exactement ils parlaient.

-À CAUSE DE VOS MAGOUILLES DIGNES DE COLLÉGIENS PRE-PUBERES, LES PLUS TRADITIONALISTES DE NOTRE PARTI ONT DÉCIDÉ DE REJOINDRE LE CAMP ADVERSE !

-C'est en effet regrettable, admit le diplomate. Mais d'un autre côté, continua-t-il le massacre, nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier de ce que penseront les plus timorés et pourrons amorcer un véritable changement dans la politique de ce pays.

Madame Londubat prit une grande inspiration avant de hurler de toutes les forces de ses poumons :

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN RAMASSIS D'IRRESPONSABLES OPPORTUNISTES VOUS SOUCIANT UNIQUEMENT DE VOTRE PROPRE PETIT CONFORT !

D'accord. Le clan Potter était un véritable nid de serpentards ambitieux. Normal. Absolument pas symptomatiques d'une dimension parallèle. Du tout. Tout allait merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Nous avons été bien aimables, je trouve, de vous accueillir chez nous alors que la seule chose que vous n'ayez de cesse de faire est d'insulter ma famille. À moins que vous n'ayez autre chose que des accusations à proférer, je vous conseille de partir, fit le Lord Potter d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne pensez pas que j'en ai fini avec cette histoire, répondit-elle d'une voix normale avant de partir dans une envolée de cape.

-Eh bien, fit à son tour Andréas en se tournant vers lui. Je suppose que la soirée a été animée.

-Apparemment, se moqua William, il manquait une dernière catastrophe pour clôturer cette journée.

-Une catastrophe programmée, dans ce cas, admit le politicien avec un rictus absolument pas annonciateur d'apocalypse.

Harry commença à penser que le plus tôt il entrerait dans ses fonctions professorales, mieux ce serait pour sa santé mentale. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas savoir quel séisme politique il avait encore déclenché par accident.

-Bulstrode, se réjouit à demi-voix Andréas, un léger sourire s'égarant sur ses lèvres. À notre service, savoura-t-il ces mots. Pendant _un an_ , finit-il dans un petit rire que le jeune Potter ne pouvait que trouver maléfique. Noël arrive tôt cette année, déclara-t-il comme s'il n'était pas responsable du bordel qui allait bientôt toucher l'Angleterre.

-Si seulement Rosier n'était pas aussi portée sur l'éthique, se désola une Mirabelle jusque-là cachée derrière une porte dérobée, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses avec elle.

-Mais son incorruptibilité est une force à laquelle nous ne pourrons jamais prétendre et qui nous donne une crédibilité respectable, rajouta sa fille en sortant à son tour de l'ombre.

-Si vous pouviez garder vos discussions douteuses pour les membres de cette famille qui veulent prendre le pouvoir, et laisser les autres profiter de leur ignorance bienheureuse, ce serait sympa, soupira William pour le plus grand soulagement du brave héros.

Courageux héros qui se demandait ce qu'il foutait dans cette baraque de timbrés mégalomaniaques.

-Chère famille, fit Lord Potter en ouvrant théâtralement les bras, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer pour planifier les prochains évènements allant bientôt secouer notre communauté bien-aimée.

-Joie, maugréa le médicomage en traînant Harry par le bras loin de ces serpentards en puissance.

-Je crois avoir atteint le quota de catastrophes possibles en seulement vingt-quatre heures, lui annonça son neveu alors qu'ils entraient dans un laboratoire de potions hautement suspect. Ce serait vraiment tenter mon karma pourri que de faire joujou avec des potions dangereuses.

William ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Il n'y a que des potions curatives ici, déclara-t-il. En brasser quelques-unes m'a toujours détendu et je pensais te proposer une activité innocente loin des magouilles douteuses de notre famille. Mais à voir l'air d'idiot plaqué sur ton visage, je suppose que tu n'y connais rien, se désola-t-il.

-Je suis juste surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi sain d'esprit et responsable que toi, tente régulièrement le destin en laissant trainer des ingrédients potentiellement dangereux pouvant potentiellement éradiquer toute vie sur des kilomètres.

Son oncle explosa d'un rire bon enfant avant d'expliquer :

-Malgré les apparences, personne dans cette maison n'est assez stupide pour laisser trainer des ingrédients potentiellement dangereux alors qu'un auto-proclamé "aimant à ennuis" habite chez nous.

-C'est pas faux, admit le célèbre Harry Potter en balayant du regard les étagères remplies de fioles et de bocaux. Mais si ta proposition tient toujours, ça t'embêterais de m'apprendre à brasser quelques filtres ? C'est toujours utile de savoir préparer une potion d'auto-régénération sanguine. Surtout quand ces vampires vénaux de collecteurs d'impôts viendront fatalement sonner à ma porte, finit-il de se plaindre dans un marmonnement colérique.

William choisit judicieusement de ne pas chercher à comprendre ou à en savoir plus sur ses rocambolesques aventures épiques, et entreprit de montrer au futur professeur comment ne pas se cramer les sourcils avec un réchaud magique. Ils arrêtèrent leur passionnante activité quand de nouveaux cris retentirent dans la maisonnée et que Charlus entra dans le laboratoire dans une envolée de cape.

-TOI ! pointa-t-il le brave héros de sa baguette. JE TE PROVOQUE EN DUEL !

-Encore ? soupira avec défaitisme l'ancien gryffondor.

-Il te botte le derrière à chaque fois, soupira à son tour le médicomage. Tu n'en as pas marre, au bout d'un moment ? déplora leur oncle.

-Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire penser que cette fois-ci sera différente ? ajouta Harry d'une voix détachée.

-Tu ne m'as pas battu ! l'ignora l'exécrable petit nobliau arrogant. Tu as bafoué les règles d'engagement ! continua-t-il de crier dans une teinte d'un rouge particulièrement charmant. En combat loyal, je t'aurais tué ! asséna-t-il avec certitude.

-Et tu crois que ça me donne envie de me battre à la loyale ? lui répondit le Sauveur dans un reniflement amusé.

Et juste pour prouver ses dires, et pour détourner cette baguette de sa personne, il shoota dans un tabouret qui atterrît à un endroit stratégique et typiquement masculin de Charlus. Le cadet Potter lâcha sa baguette et s'affala par terre, ses mains plaquées sur son bas-ventre malmené.

-Comme tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester là, commença l'expérimenté vainqueur de mages noirs en ramassant l'inutile morceau de bois, écoute-moi bien, fit-il en pointant l'arme sur son précédent maître. Voilà les deux seules règles qui comptent vraiment, continua-t-il à paraphraser Jack Sparrow en essayant de ne pas trop laisser paraître son amusement grandissant. "Être à la hauteur. Ou ne pas être à la hauteur", cita le voyageur du futur en agitant la baguette sous le nez de son ancêtre. Par exemple, tu peux accepter le fait que je sois ton grand-frère surpuissant et omnipotent. Ou tu ne peux pas, continua-t-il le massacre en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire trop effrontément. Mais toi et moi partageons le même sang, mon gars, et un jour il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, lui asséna-t-il presque sérieusement. Et moi, par exemple, je peux te laisser t'humilier jusqu'à ce que ton estime de soi s'effrite, mais je ne pourrais jamais survivre à cette famille par mes seuls moyens, essaya-t-il de faire entendre raison au jeune duelliste. Alors, conclut-il son monologue honteusement plagié en s'accroupissant devant l'homme gémissant pitoyablement, est-ce que tu peux mettre ta fierté de côté pour accepter mon aide à te libérer de tes obligations maritales, ou pas ?

Il ne sortit de la carcasse affaissée à terre qu'un indistinct grognement.

-Je crois qu'il a dit "ou pas", traduisit William.

-Ca aurait pu ressembler à "Tortuga", fit le fan de _Pirates des Caraïbes_. Mais ouais, je pense que cet abruti vient de me coller un vent, approuva-t-il. Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit con bouffi d'orgueil, menaça-t-il l'asticot rampant de sa propre baguette. Tu veux éviter d'épouser cette pétasse ? Tu suis mon exemple et tu te carapates dans un endroit ou personne n'osera venir te chercher : Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu moins de fair-play, tu pourrais humilier avec brio l'actuel professeur de Duel et prendre sa place sans problème. Après, si tu veux être connu comme l'idiot qui s'est fait piéger par un ridicule morceau de parchemin et a finit par épouser _Dorea Black,_ libre à toi, finit-il son sermon en se relevant.

Son amusement précédent douché par le refus de bonne volonté de Charlus, Harry laissa la baguette de saule dans un bocal de viscères et sortit du laboratoire en claquant la porte, effectuant sans s'en rendre compte une sortie aussi théâtrale que l'entrée de son nouveau frangin.

-Mouais, fit leur oncle en fixant tour à tour la chose informe sur son sol et la porte vibrant encore sur ses gonds. Ces deux-là font la paire, décréta-t-il en se remettant à éplucher ses racines indigo.

De son côté, Harry trouva que ce manoir recelait beaucoup trop de cas sociaux pour sa santé mentale et décida de finir sa nuit à la belle étoile. Il avait récupéré, respectivement dans la cuisine et ses appartements, une bouteille d'un pinard trop fruité à son goût, une couverture et un oreiller, qui allaient très certainement finir au fond de son sac de perles avant la fin de son séjour chez ces frappés de Potter, et s'était installé sur un coin d'herbe rescapé de l'ire vengeresse de Charlus. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne se mit pas à chercher le sommeil, bienvenu après cette soirée haute en couleur et catastrophes, en comptant niaisement les étoiles. Certes, c'était peut-être un chouilla trop superstitieux de sa part, mais si cette fois-ci un alien lui tombait dessus, il allait vraiment péter une durite et tout cramer sur des kilomètres. Parce que là, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, de cette Poisse Cosmique à la con.

Malheureusement, le Destin, ce vicelard aux idées tordues, en décida autrement.

-Non mais sans déconner, grogna-t-il en voyant atterrir sous son nez un véritable vaisseau spatial. Je cauchemarde, réfuta-t-il la réalité en tournant le dos à l'impossibilité mathématique. C'est _clairement_ un cauchemar, marmonna-t-il en serrant sa bouteille vide contre son torse et en essayant de se rendormir.

-Excusez-moi ? fit dans son dos une voix fluette et intimidée. C'est vous le Sauveur des Opprimés dont parle la Prophétie ? eut-il l'impression de se faire réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacée.

-Non mais _sérieusement_?! explosa-t-il en envoyant brutalement voler sa couverture dans un geste purement excédé. Une prophétie ? _Encore_? Les huit dernières n'avaient pas suffi ? maugréa-t-il avec humeur en faisant enfin face à son problème du moment.

La jeune fille devait avoir dans les seize ans et semblait sortir d'un film de science-fiction à petit budget. Ses cheveux semblaient sortir d'un salon de coiffure extrêmement cher, pas un cheveu ou une mèche disgracieuse se hérissant naturellement sur son crâne. Ses vêtements étaient chromés et ressemblaient à du papier d'aluminium piqué de diodes clignotantes. Sa jupe, beaucoup trop courte pour les goûts puritains de l'époque laissait voir des jambes d'une perfection douteuse, aucune marque quelconque venant prouver l'existence réelle de cette hallucination. Son espèce de haut bustier ressemblait plus à une brassière qu'à une combinaison futuriste, dévoilant sans la moindre pudeur son ventre et son décolleté généreux. Ses gants lui remontaient presque jusqu'aux épaules et couvraient la seule surface de peau pouvant être décemment découverte en public. Ses bottes moulantes étaient munies de talons aiguilles, aussi effilées que ses propres couteaux, et ne s'enfonçaient curieusement pas dans l'herbe. Une pierre violette aux reflets rouge et noir était inscrutée dans le collier enserrant son cou gracieux. Un machin en métal était accroché à son oreille gauche et venait recouvrir son œil d'un écran transparent où Harry pouvait voir y défiler des inscriptions inconnues. Et, beaucoup plus inquiétant, elle tenait entre ses doigts un étrange appareil émettant de suspicieux "bip" dans sa direction.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la première Plaie, celle aux origines extra-terrestres.

Le héros prophétique coula un regard suspicieux sur la bouteille qu'il tenait encore en mains.

-Ce truc est plus fort que ce que je pensais, marmonna le pochtron.

-Je cherche le Héros des Temps Troublés, en remit en couche l'étrange créature humanoïde.

-Ah non, mit-il directement son véto en agitant frénétiquement son index dans l'universel signe de refus catégorique. Le Héros en a ras la casquette, de ces saloperies prophétiques, et a décidé de prendre des vacances hautement méritées.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et anxieux.

-Oh non, gémit-elle en posant une main gantée sur sa voluptueuse poitrine. Je suis arrivée trop tard, commença-t-elle à verser des larmes tout en conservant son maquillage intact. La Confédération de Pégase l'a déjà perverti grâce à ses horribles casinos et îles paradisiaques.

Harry crut un instant que l'aberration parlante se foutait de sa gueule et pensait que son état d'ébriété l'empêcherait de répliquer ou de comprendre ses paroles insultantes. Il n'en fut rien, la bestiole enrobée d'aluminium était honnêtement sérieuse.

-Et donc, à supposer que je puisse lui faire parvenir un message, à ton héros paumé dans le Temps...

-Héros des Temps Troublés, rectifia la pleurnicheuse.

-C'est ça, marmonna l'outre à vin. Tu voudrais qu'il fasse quoi, exactement ? ne put-il empêcher sa curiosité de s'exprimer.

-Il doit m'aider à détrôner l'actuel Empereur de l'Alliance Galactique, lui annonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde après s'être mouchée dans un mouchoir en soie.

-Hun-hun, ne put que répondre l'aimant à ennuis de première catégorie.

-Il est destiné à libérer la galaxie du règne tyrannique de mon frère, pauvre marionnette aux mains cupides de la Confédération de Pégase, continua-t-elle à nager en plein délire.

-Hun-hun, répéta-t-il en ayant l'impression de naviguer en plein scénario hollywoodien capillo-tracté.

-Les Ecrits divergent sur certains points, mais il est sensé m'accompagner et me guider dans ma Quête aux Dangers Multiples.

-Compte là-dessus, princesse, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Je dois le sauver des pernicieuses tentations des clubs de luxure et des tables de jeux ! fit-elle avec une moue déterminée et un poing levé au ciel. Je ne reculerais devant rien ! continua-t-elle son délire avant de retourner dans sa boîte de conserve multicolore et de s'envoler embêter d'autres personnes dans un nuage de poussière scintillante.

-Hun-hun, résuma-t-il sa confrontation avec une princesse stellaire. William a dû mettre un truc sacrément costaud dans cette bouteille, se rassura-t-il en jetant un regard définitivement suspicieux sur ce malheureux et innocent morceau de verre.

Presque certain que rien d'autre ne pourrait lui arriver jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Harry Potter retourna se coucher sur son carré d'herbe plus ou moins intact. Étrangement, et comme il aurait du s'y attendre, le Sauveur fit un rêve sortant particulièrement de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, Voldemort avait pollué ses songes avec efficacité de portes pendant sa cinquième année et un sorcier chaman l'avait drogué avec un LSD local. Dire qu'il était un spécialiste dans le domaine de l'effraction mentale était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais il ne manquait certainement pas d'expérience. Ce fut pour cela, pour cette pratique née de l'habitude, qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce rêve étrange.

Il rêva de sorciers satanistes habillés de noirs chantant en chœur et se tenant la main pour former un cercle au centre duquel se tenait une enfant attachée à un autel sacrificiel. Ces bonshommes aux capuches masquant leur visage psalmodiaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue pendant que la gamine pleurait et essayait de se libérer. Avec la certitude ne provenant que des songes, le Survivant sut que ces personnes invoquaient un être d'une puissance redoutable, une entité dont il sentait que sa personne était intimement associée. Toujours entonnant leur funèbre incantation, les sorciers amenèrent au centre du cercle une licorne, qu'ils égorgèrent sans la moindre hésitation et versèrent son sang argenté sur la fillette bâillonnée.

Ce genre d'évènement ne le laissait habituellement pas de glace, le forçant d'ailleurs à se jeter dans la mêlée pour sauver les victimes innocentes de mages noirs mégalo. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'éprouva qu'une légère curiosité pour le résultat de l'odieux rituel. Loin d'être lui-même, son esprit embrumé par le monde des songes, il regarda le maître de cérémonie se placer au-dessus de la gamine, ses deux mains tenant une dague à l'aspect sinistre, alors que le chant devenait plus fort et plus envoûtant.

Peut-être était-ce à cause d'une erreur tragique et stupide. Peut-être était-ce à cause du caractère redoutable de la puissante entité convoquée comme un vulgaire larbin. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa propre présence éthérée et de son lot de catastrophes aux proportions titanesques qui l'accompagnaient. Toujours fut-il que le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Et que plus aucun des satanistes en noir ne fut en vie pour pouvoir l'expliquer. Au contraire de la fillette, dont les cheveux étaient devenus étrangement semblables à la crinière de la défunte licorne, dont les ongles étrangement vernis d'argent arrivaient étrangement à rompre les liens la retenant, et dont le regard aveugle était étrangement braqué sur lui.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la deuxième Plaie, celle aux ongles en corne de licorne.

Que d'étrangeté dans ce rêve étrange, pensa Harry Potter en se réveillant sous les doux chants des oiseaux rescapés de la redécoration végétale de Charlus. Il ne lui vint pas un instant à l'esprit qu'il ait pu être un témoin involontaire d'un rituel de magie noire ayant mal tourné. Il était trop occupé à profiter des quelques moments éphémères de tranquillité avant qu'un cataclysme biblique ne se pointe fatalement devant lui la bouche en cœur.

Paressant ainsi dans l'herbe au beau milieu des plantes cramées et des arbres biscornus victimes de l'ire vengeresse, le futur professeur avait une curieuse ressemblance avec Blanche-neige, baillant et s'étirant dans la nature ravagée, chantonnant en rythme avec des oiseaux, juste avant que le chasseur n'essaye de lui arracher le cœur. Chasseur qui apparut sous la forme d'une ombre de mauvais augure lui cachant les rayons de soleil matinaux. Clignant stupidement de ses yeux verts, le personnage de conte de fées eut une superbe vue en contre-plongée d'un sombral s'amusant à biberonner la fameuse bouteille suspecte.

La grande majorité des personnes se réveillant après une nuit de beuverie se serait un instant interrogée sur l'apparente réalité de l'apparition improbable. Harry Potter, quant à lui, ne fit que bâiller et s'étirer, nullement déconcerté par la vue d'un symbole funeste en train de s'alcooliser tout seul. Honnêtement, ce genre de scène n'arrivait même pas dans le Top 100 des bizarreries de lendemain de cuite. C'était même l'une des choses les plus normales qui lui soient arrivé depuis quelques années. Un esprit sensé aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ses petites péripéties temporelles, atteignant à ce jour la première place de son classement, lui aient quelque peu mit du plomb dans le crâne ; et bien non, il se bourrait la gueule presque souvent qu'avant son petit saut impromptu dans le temps.

-Salut toi, fit le Survivant en lorgnant sur l'animal squelettique. De chez qui tu t'es barré, mon pote ? dit-il en se relevant dans un grognement douloureux du coin d'herbe pas assez rembourré pour son dos. Parce que je te préviens, l'avertit-il en caressant son encolure, les types chez qui tu viens d'atterrir sont des tarés de première catégorie.

Le canasson lui lança un regard vide et un peu alcoolisé.

-Je t'assure, lui affirma-t-il dans un grave hochement de tête. Une véritable meute de timbrés tous plus marteaux les uns que les autres.

Comme si l'animal comprenait le contenu de ses déblatérations d'ivrognes, le sombral laissa tomber sa bouteille dans ce qu'il restait de l'herbe ravagée.

-Oui, fit le Sauveur d'un autre hochement de tête. À ce point, continua-t-il de prétendre discuter avec l'équidé. Crois-moi mon gars, conspira-t-il avec la bestiole, la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas-là, c'est se tirer fissa. Je vais chercher mon sac de Mary-Poppins et ni toi ni moi ne remettront les fers dans cette baraque de givrés avant au moins les vacances de Noël, finit-il en se dirigeant à pas de voleur vers le manoir qu'il allait quitter sous peu.

En règle générale, Harry Potter n'allait nulle part sans son attirail et son sac en perles, généreusement prêté des années de cela par Hermione, justement pour éviter ce genre de problème. Retourner sur ses pas pour récupérer ses affaires quand des psychopathes voulaient lui trouer la peau n'était pas la plus brillante des idées. Certes, les Potter étaient loin de lui vouloir du mal et étaient tout simplement géniaux, mais ils étaient aussi très mauvais pour sa pression sanguine. Qu'il les quitte quand une alternative pareille se présentait à lui était donc une décision mature et réfléchie, nullement prise sous une impulsion soudaine, absolument pas une preuve qu'il n'était qu'un couard se carapatant dans la direction opposée au moindre petit problème.

Le Survivant eut un instant peur que son karma de maudit se réveille et qu'il percute dans un accident malencontreux l'un des Potter dans un couloir mal éclairé. Heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra personne à cette heure matinale quand il se glissa discrètement dans sa chambre disproportionnée pour récupérer son précieux sac et quelques vêtements, juste au cas où il devrait se faire effectivement passer pour un nobliau pédant et orgueilleux à la Draco Malefoy.

Il existait une histoire tout à fait passionnante sur ce sac en perles bleues. Outre le fait qu'il ait été ensorcelé par sa brillante amie, cet accessoire féminin attirait tout un tas de regards et d'attentions malvenus sur sa personne. En fidèle abonné de la loi de Murphy, Harry devait bien sûr justifier sa virilité face aux brutes éméchées grâce à quelques sorts ou uppercuts bien placés. Il finissait ces soirées en général poursuivi par une bande d'homophobes ensanglantés ou étalé dans un bar en plein coma éthylique. Et dans les deux cas, habituellement, le sac girly était facilement oublié par la personnalité haute en couleur de son propriétaire et des dégâts occasionnés par sa simple présence.

Le sac capable de contenir un château sans problème une fois en sa possession, le Sauveur tenta de sortir de la bâtisse ayant survécu à sa présence pendant plus d'un mois aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. Certain qu'un vase allait se renverser ou qu'un courant d'air allait faire claquer une quelconque porte, et donc alerter la maisonnée de son départ précipité, le trentenaire marchait avec une précaution paranoïaque, se figeant ridiculement à chaque bruit que ses oreilles entendaient. Si les habitants du manoir suivaient leurs habitudes matinales, Aliénor ronflait paisiblement dans son lit à baldaquin, Charlus déchaînait sa haine à son encontre sur un pauvre mobilier innocent à grand renfort de cris bestiaux, Andréas était fixé à son bureau en train de préparer un plan machiavélique, et Mirabelle et William déjeunaient tranquillement dans la salle à manger en attendant les retardataires, l'une cancanant sans répit et l'autre faisant semblant d'écouter pendant qu'il se noyait dans son bol de café. Normalement, si chacun suivait sa routine quotidienne, Harry pouvait espérer ne tomber sur aucun désagrément inopiné pendant sa fuite. Sauf que quand il était concerné, les choses ne se passaient _jamais_ comme prévues. C'était pratiquement une loi universelle.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi, quand il sortit finalement du manoir sans personne lui courant après, il fut plongé dans de longues secondes de réflexion.

-Je te le dis, mec, confia-t-il au sombral occupé à mâcher un oiseau. Y'a un truc pas net dans cette histoire.

Ses sourcils bruns étaient tellement froncés de perplexité que ses lunettes formaient des marques rouges sur sa peau.

-À ton avis, reprit-il, c'était quoi la probabilité que je sorte de cette baraque de frappés sans tout détruire sur mon passage ? demanda-t-il à son complice à quatre pattes.

L'équidé au regard vide bougea une oreille et continua à manger la pauvre bestiole malchanceuse dont les plumes rougies maculaient ses naseaux.

-Tout à fait, fit l'homme sain d'esprit en hochant une nouvelle fois du chef avec gravité. Nous sommes donc d'accord, y'a un truc louche qui se profile à l'horizon. Et crois-moi, ces machins cataclysmiques ne font que s'empirer avec le temps. De facto, on va en baver, proclama-t-il sa prophétie personnelle en fixant la maison hantée du regard. À tous les coups, si je me tire sans laisser un mot aux Potter, je vais me faire poursuivre par une armée de zombies et percuter une voiture volante par accident.

Une aile décharnée du sombral tressauta, sans doute pour se débarasser d'une plume qui y était collée.

-T'as raison, continua-t-il à hocher de la tête. C'est plus sûr de laisser un post-it sur la porte d'entrée, histoire qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas que j'ai été kidnappé et me rendent la vie encore plus impossible. Leur faire savoir que je veux m'habituer à Poudlard avant que les morveux ne rappliquent et que je suis trop émotif pour des adieux est un mensonge crédible. N'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il son compagnon de fugue.

Le pauvre animal ne fit que couler un regard vide dans sa direction. Prenant ce geste comme une approbation enthousiaste, le futur professeur écrivit sur un calepin tâché de ketchup ses adieux touchants et fit glisser son mot sous la porte d'entrée, priant les dieux du karma de ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il fut à nouveau stupéfait par l'absence de malchance qu'il enchaînait depuis son réveil. Peut-être son quota hebdomadaire avait-il été atteint et qu'il avait par conséquent droit à un répit bienvenu. La meilleure décision à prendre était donc de filer comme le vent le plus loin possible des ennuis jusqu'au premier septembre, date de rentrée scolaire, où les problèmes l'attendaient déjà, il en était certain.

Cajolant l'encolure du sombral, l'ancien gryffondor grimpa avec appréhension sur son dos, s'attendant à se retrouver par terre et piétiné à mort. Sa monture, cependant, avait d'autres projets en tête que s'envoler vers d'autres cieux en sa charmante compagnie ; tel que dévorer les pauvres volatiles assez stupides pour se faire prendre par ses mâchoires puissantes. De ce fait, l'équidé ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta cloué au sol malgré les suppliques de son passager. Harry fut obligé d'invoquer une volée de canaris pour appâter le sombral quasi-neurasthénique et le faire prendre son envol loin du jardin ravagé. Il comprit rapidement que monter un sombral allait être un peu plus compliqué que manœuvrer un balai de course. Certes, il était parti sauver Sirius sur le dos de l'une de ses bestioles à la fin de sa cinquième année, mais les créatures de l'époque avaient été dressées à tirer les carrioles des élèves et à obéir aux sorciers. Celle qui était entre ses jambes, en revanche, n'avait jamais connu Hagrid et n'avait certainement jamais porté qui que ce soit sur son dos. Faire du rodéo dans les airs était beaucoup plus costaud que sur la terre ferme, et en plus il devait rester concentré sur son sortilège et ses piafs. Il avait peut-être sur-estimé la difficulté de la tache. Peut-être un tout petit peu. Après tout, il s'était enfui de Gringotts sur le dos d'un dragon aveugle, un sombral à côté n'était qu'une petite complication de rien tout. Un accroc bénin qu'un sorcier de sa trempe pouvait régler les yeux fermés.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH ! fit le grand Harry Potter en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou du sombral frôlant les deux cents kilomètres heures et lancé à la poursuite de ses canaris désobéissants.

Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps que sa fierté ne voulait bien l'admettre pour avoir un certain contrôle sur la bête ayant essayé de lui bouffer une jambe. L'évènement lui avait donné une idée de nom pour ce monstre aux dents pointues et à l'estomac sans fond. Hannibal lui allait comme un gant. Malgré la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne, le Survivant était prêt à jurer que la bestiole carnivore l'aimait bien. La preuve, quand sa monture les avait fait atterrir dans un pré loin de toute civilisation, elle n'avait pas cherché à le désarçonner ou se tailler un steak. À peine la bestiole avait-elle remué une oreille avant de se repaître d'un reste de lapin, déserté par des renards après l'arrivée des deux énergumènes.

L'estomac du Sauveur se mit à faire des bruits forts peu gracieux à la simple idée de repas. Pour sa défense, il n'avait rien manger depuis la réception de la veille et pouvait difficilement maîtriser le monstre volant entre ses cuisses et farfouiller dans son sac. Même mourir de faim était préférable au sort que lui réservait le sombral à la moindre inattention de sa part.

Toujours perché sur l'équidé carnivore, le Survivant se mit en quête d'un casse-croute. Au cours de ses errances à travers le globe, il s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé perdu dans des lieux peu recommandables et sans nourriture à proximité. Depuis, il prenait l'habitude de stocker des rations de survie ou des paquets de biscuits au chocolat dans le sac en perles quand l'occasion se présentait. Il laissa échapper un cri de victoire quand il mit la main sur un muffin aux fruits rouges parfaitement conservé grâce à un sort. Il salivait déjà à la simple vue de cette sucrerie et allait se faire un plaisir de la dévorer sans la moindre retenue quand cette saloperie de bestiole ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le désarçonner. Se retrouvant par terre, sa bouche ouverte pleine d'herbe, Harry put voir son délicieux muffin entre les dents acérées de ce traître de Hannibal juste avant que l'animal ne s'enfuît avec son gâteau dans un galop assez lent pour que le sorcier puisse le poursuivre.

-Saloperie de canasson ! hurla-t-il à son ancien complice en lui courant après avec sa baguette en main. Reviens ici tout de suite avant que je te transforme en méchoui ! beugla-t-il entre deux maléfices. Rends-moi mon muffin ! laissa-t-il exploser sa fureur et sa frustration.

La bête était résiliente, Harry pouvait bien lui accorder au moins ce point. Mais personne, fut-il un puissant mage noir ou un canasson vicieux, ne pouvait surpasser le Survivant quand il était question d'obstination butée, et certainement pas un âne entêté. Il allait avoir son muffin, dut-il aller le chercher sur le cadavre encore chaud de ce cheval rapiécé.

Trop occupé à menacer de mille supplices le sombral capricieux, le sorcier ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'endroit où la bête l'avait entraîne. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un cognard. À nouveau étalé dans l'herbe, le futur professeur pouvait parfaitement entendre le hennissement ricaneur de Hannibal et avoir une vue parfaite sur un match amateur de Quidditch.

-Génial, grogna le malchanceux chronique pendant que les joueurs atterrissaient en catastrophe.

Ce canasson en train de se fendre la poire à deux mètres de lui allait finir en steak.

-Monsieur ? fit une tête inquiète au-dessus de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

C'était une tête d'adolescent aux cheveux châtains bouclant joliment autour d'un visage constellé de taches de rousseur avec un hématome se formant au-dessous de l'œil droit.

-Et si c'est un moldu ? fit une autre voix angoissée loin de son champ de vision.

-Avec la vélocité du cognard et la violence du choc, si c'était un moldu il serait déjà mort, lui répondit une énième voix cette fois-ci féminine.

-Mais il bouge pas, reprit la deuxième voix d'un ton geignard. Jones, t'es sûr qu'il est pas mort ?

-Je vais très bien, répondit le concerné d'une voix pâteuse et détachée.

-C'est ça, renifla la troisième, et moi je suis Vivien Leigh.

-Qui ça ? coassa le commotionné.

-Les personnes qui ne connaissent pas la magnifique actrice du film _Autant en emporte le vent_ ne devraient de toute façon pas avoir le droit de vivre, affirma le deuxième garçon.

Le propriétaire de la tête fit taire d'un geste ses deux amis avant de plonger ses yeux couleur mousse dans les siens.

-Monsieur ? répéta-t-il. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai faim.

-Clairement, ce type s'est fait fracasser le crâne une fois de trop, fit la troisième.

-Je rêve ou un muffin est en train de léviter tout seul ? dit le deuxième d'un ton interloqué.

Ce type n'avait jamais dû vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses péripéties rocambolesques et hautement improbable. Qu'il soit choqué par un simple muffin volant indiquait une petite vie tranquille et sans histoire où rien ni personne ne venait lui dérober sa nourriture dans un hennissement monomaniaque.

-Un muffin est en train de léviter tout seul et de hennir, fit la troisième voix d'un ton encore plus stupéfait. Un _muffin_ , Jones, souffla-t-elle en donnant l'impression que son monde avait changé de sens de rotation.

Ses pensées remises à l'ordre du jour, et son ventre grondant de plus belle, le Survivant se remit plus ou moins habilement sur ses pieds et se rua dans un cri bestial sur le sombral voleur. Sauf que la bestiole trouva que gambader à travers champs n'était plus assez amusant et décida de s'envoler hors de sa portée. Nullement découragé par cette feinte vicieuse et loin d'être fair-play, le Sauveur chercha du regard un moyen d'aller récupérer son casse-dalle et tomba sur le groupe de gosses ayant des balais dans les mains. Ne prenant même pas le temps de s'excuser ou de demander la permission d'emprunter un engin volant, il en arracha un des mains du dénommé Jones, le propriétaire de la tête, et parti à la suite de Hannibal. Le monstre s'amusa beaucoup à le faire tourner en bourrique pendant qu'il l'insultait de tous les noms qui lui passaient par l'esprit. Il enchaîna les feintes et les cascades les plus désespérées à un rythme pouvant rendre fou de jalousie un joueur de Quidditch professionnel avant que l'ignoble animal ne se lasse et se laisse gentiment rattraper.

-Saloperie de canasson, grogna Harry la bouche pleine de délicieux muffin. La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer, tu prends autre chose que mon casse-dalle, okay ? se calma-t-il sous les yeux humides de la sale bête manipulatrice.

Alors qu'il touchait terre avec l'aisance de l'habitude, sa bouche occupée à mâcher ce qu'il restait de sa sucrerie, et s'approchait du groupe de jeunes médusés par le spectacle de haute voltige pour rendre le balai à son propriétaire, le Survivant remarqua au milieu de toutes ces mâchoires décrochées le regard que ses concitoyens du XXIème siècle n'avaient eut de cesse de lui lancer dans les yeux de Jones. Le regard de vénération pure que tous les Britanniques avaient lancé à l'Elu et à son front marqué. Sentant quelque chose de mauvais s'annoncer, le Sauveur stoppa nette son avancée, mettant une distance de sécurité entre sa personne et l'adolescent.

-C'était divin, fit l'obsédé de Quidditch avec beaucoup trop d'étoiles dans les yeux et en se jetant à ses pieds comme s'il était effectivement une divinité. Apprenez-moi comment faire la même chose, par pitié ! s'acrocha-t-il à ses jambes comme un pitiponk en lui donnant le même regard humide que le sombral quelques minutes auparavant.

Avalant avec difficulté son muffin, Harry Potter essaya de se débarrasser de sa groupie sans l'assommer. Il commit l'erreur de chercher de l'aide auprès des autres jeunes et fut assaillit par les six autres joueurs et spectateurs demandant le même traitement de faveur que la précédente réincarnation d'Oliver Wood. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sous une montagne de bras et de jambes cherchant sa pauvre personne et put profiter de la mêlée pour s'escamoter discrétos sur Hannibal. Sauf que les frappés de Quidditch avaient des balais.

-Vole, Hanni ! Vole ! encouragea-t-il sa monture pendant qu'il envoyait des sortilèges mineurs par-dessus son épaule, histoire de ralentir ses trop nombreux poursuivants.

Son brave complice accomplit victorieusement sa tâche et sema les adolescents beaucoup trop motivés pour sa santé mentale. Il fut récompensé par une corneille inattentive qui finit au fond de son estomac insatiable.

-T'es vraiment un cas, toi, lui dit-il entre deux craquements d'os. Ca te dit qu'on se trouve une grotte et qu'on n'y bouge plus jusqu'à la rentrée ?

Un tressautement de l'oreille gauche fut sa seule réponse.

-T'en connais une ? Cool, se réjouit la catastrophe ambulante avec entrain et en suivant l'animal vers son antre pleine de bestioles carnivores.

Hannibal était vraiment l'ami dont il n'avait pas su qu'il avait besoin. Aussi barré et dangereux que lui. L'aider à le bichonner allait être une belle menace de punition. Ses futurs élèves allaient clairement en faire des cauchemars et allaient assurément se tenir à carreau.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et vous souhaite une charmante journée estivale.**

 **SEY**


	5. Entretien avec un Vampire Maudit

**Yellow people !**

 **Désolée pour le retard et j'espère que vous appréciez toujours les aventures loufoques de notre maudit préféré ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Entretien avec un vampire maudit**

-Par la lingerie fine de Georges Washington, expira Harry Potter dans un souffle stupéfait.

-Quoi ? eut l'audace de lui répondre la co-occupante de la grotte, son menton dégoulinant d'hémoglobine et sa victime tressautant entre ses bras.

-Quand tu disais avoir besoin de fer en grande quantité pour survivre, je pense qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de spécifier _de quelle manière exactement tu te nourrissais_ , lâcha le Survivant pas encore remit de la réalisation qu'il cohabitait avec une suceuse de sang.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra, véritablement, la troisième Plaie, celle aux envies de sang frais régulières.

-Si je t'avais dit que j'étais un vampire, tu aurais soit essayé de me tuer, ou alors tu m'aurais viré de _ma_ grotte.

- _Notre_ grotte, rectifia l'aimant à ennuis de première catégorie. Et puis je pensais qu'on avait dit "pas de casse-dalle dans la grotte" ? commença-t-il à retrouver sa hargne coutumière.

-Moi, je ne laisse pas de miettes trainer partout, se défendit-elle.

-Nan, tu laisses des _gouttes de sang_ trainer partout, répliqua-t-il en montrant le chantier qui avait été une grotte plus ou moins propre.

-Hannibal laisse des morceaux de cadavre trainer partout et je ne t'entends pourtant pas lui prendre la tête.

-Parce que c'est un animal loin d'être doué de raison.

-Dit celui avec qui il discute pendant des heures sur les différentes méthodes de cuisson d'un steak.

-Mais c'est parce qu'il insiste sur le tartare alors que le braisé est tellement mieux, se justifia l'homme adulte.

-Tu ressembles à un gosse qui parle à son doudou dans la cour de récré parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Même pas vrai ! démentit l'ancien paria. Et depuis quand tu sais à quoi ressemble une cour de récré, d'ailleurs ? demanda avec raison le voyageur temporel.

Il était certainement raisonnable de se demander depuis quand les vampires du XVIIe siècle avaient connaissance des us et coutumes des bambins de la seconde moitié du XXe siècle.

-Parce que je suis maudite, répondit avec emphase et dramatisme le vampire en mettant le revers ensanglanté de sa main sur son front, imitant avec théâtralité une pauvre victime sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Moi aussi, répliqua avec humeur le sorcier. Et pourtant, je ne me prends pas pour une drama-queen toutes les quinze secondes.

-Vingt minutes, rectifia l'apparente jeune femme, toujours cachée derrière sa main rougie. Et je suis juste réaliste quant à ma condition actuelle d'esclave de la fatalité, nuance.

-Ca va, maugréa le Sauveur. C'est qu' _une_ prophétie. Tu ne t'en retrouves pas avec cinq sur les bras, _toi_ , grinça l'Elu.

-Tiens ? remarqua la brune aux reflets acajou. Ca en fait une de plus depuis la dernière fois.

-C'est parce que je viens de percuter une voyante, grogna le Survivant.

-Dans le patelin du coin ? fit, surprise, l'habituée aux improbabilités. Mais il y a moins de cent personnes dans ce trou paumé, se marra presque le vampire.

-J'en suis conscient, grogna derechef le Survivant en s'asseyant lourdement par terre, ignorant complètement le pauvre homme en train de planer en face de lui.

-Je l'avoue sans fausse modestie, Harry, tu es plus maudit que ma charmante personne.

-Je sais, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Tu veux partager ton expérience traumatisante avec quelqu'un pouvant honnêtement compatir à tes malheurs ? fit le vampire en masquant avec efficacité son rictus jubilatoire.

-Je te préviens, la menaça-t-il d'un index colérique, tu pouffes encore de rire et je te crame le fion.

Elle lui répondit en faisant un signe de clef fermant une serrure devant ses lèvres scellées. Harry plissa un instant ses yeux vert de suspicion, puis commença son récit abracadabrant.

-J'étais parti emprunter un peu de nourriture, parce ce que je pensais naïvement que mes réserves n'allaient pas suffire pour deux personnes, fit-il en fixant sa colocataire du regard.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir protégé mon intégrité physique et mentale, se défendit-elle en posant à nouveau ses mains graciles sur son encas encore vivant. Et je ne le relâcherais que quand je serais rassasiée, fit-elle avec une expression butée collée sur son charmant visage.

-Donc, reprit le sorcier, j'étais tranquillement en train de piller un garde-manger quand une saloperie de chat ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me sauter dessus.

-Ce qui explique les traces de griffures sur ton visage, intervint-elle. Je pensais que tu les devais à ton sombral bipolaire.

-Bref, je me fais agresser par la bestiole, et en la dégrafant de ma tête j'ai fait tomber sur le parquet ciré un vase funéraire de l'ère Ming.

-Une babiole intéressante ? demanda la néophyte en matière de trafic d'antiquités.

-Un putain d'article de magie noire qui a failli m'aspirer à l'intérieur comme le putain de siphon d'un évier ! explosa le sorcier.

-Je suppose que le chat ne s'en est pas sorti, réussit-elle à garder son sérieux.

-Ah ! fit le Survivant. Ces bestioles sont increvables. Un peu qu'il a échappé au vase, il s'était agrippé à ma peau, le vicelard.

-Quel vilain chaton, intervint le vampire sans exploser de rire.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, maugréa le Sauveur.

-Et après avoir survécu au piège de magie noire honteusement dissimulé en onéreuse relique, que t'est-il arrivé ? reprit sa colocataire avec un peu plus de compassion.

-Les proprios se sont pointés. Sauf qu'ils sont arrivés en courant sur le parquet ciré.

-Ouille, fit l'abonnée à la loi de Murphy.

-Ils ont fait un magnifique dérapage droit dans la gueule béante du vase. Je pense que je vais classer cet évènement dans mon Top quinze des morts domestiques les plus stupides. Bref, après que le morceau de poterie ait roté son copieux repas, et ait arrêté de vouloir aspirer le contenu de la pièce, je me suis dit que trop de bizarreries avaient eut lieu dans cette baraque.

-Et tu t'es réfugié dans le premier bistrot venu, comprit le vampire.

-J'ai failli me faire bouffer par un vase chinois, bordel ! s'exprima-t-il dans un cri. J'avais le droit inaliénable de me jeter un verre par-dessus la cravate ! se défendit-il.

-Mais tout à fait, approuva dans un sourire sa complice.

-Bref, reprit-il plus calmement, je viens à peine de tenir ma bière dans ma main qu'une vieille peau me prend le bras et m'éructe dans la face que je suis le type lui ayant volé ses provisions.

-Ce qui était vrai, devina l'autre.

-Ce qui était vrai, avoua l'humain ayant besoin de se nourrir régulièrement. Donc je me barre du pub ma bière à la main, et alors que je prenais une rue parallèle pour échapper à la harpie, une autre vieille peau me rentre dedans. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a sorti d'une voix sépulcrale : " _Il arrive, celui qui change les lois établies. Il arrive, celui qui brûle les étoiles sur son passage. Il arrive, celui qui propage la Lumière et accueille les Ténèbres. Le Maître attirera à lui les autres Elus et les guidera dans leur destinée. Il sera déchiré par eux et leur offrira son aide. Il arrive, celui qui détruit le Temps_."

-Mais c'est pas une prophétie, ça ! s'ulçéra le vampire. Une prophétie c'est quand un vieux barbon pas content que tu aies massacré sa famille te maudisse de la Vue du Futur et dise que tu n'en seras débarrassée que quand tu auras vaincu Le Grand Mal !

-Et c'est quoi le "grand mal" ? demanda la cible de prophètes trop scrupuleux dans leur travail.

-Mais je n'en sais rien, justement, articula-t-elle entre ses deux serrées.

-Laisse-moi deviner, sourit le Survivant. Tu l'as tué juste après en te disant que c'était que des conneries d'âme en deuil.

Le grognement qu'il reçut confirma ses soupçons.

-Tu te marres et je t'arrache la gorge, le menaça-t-elle. Avec mes dents, insista-t-elle en montrant ses crocs rougis.

-Si tu penses être le premier vampire à me dire ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cubitus, l'informa le chasseur de créatures démoniaques. J'étais super pote avec un suceur de sang dans les Carpates, et sa copine n'appréciait pas qu'on se fasse des virées purement amicales ensemble.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit à son tour la malchanceuse chronique. Il rentrait toujours avec un morceau en moins.

-Mais je le lui rattachais juste après ! se défendit le Survivant. Et puis il _adorait_ mes virées ! Ca mettait du piment dans sa vie stagnante d'immortel, et il rentrait toujours en gloussant comme un débile !

-Mais en morceaux, reprit-elle. Les gens n'apprécient en général pas que leur conjoint rentre d'une sortie nocturne en pièces détachées et aussi imbibé d'alcool qu'une barrique d'eau-de-vie.

-Mais c'est le principe d'une virée ! essaya-t-il de se justifier.

-Ma définition d'une virée, dit-elle avec une emphase malvenue, se termine avec un charmant réservoir d'hémoglobine bavant amoureusement entre mes bras.

-Comme ce machin, là, fit-il en désignant le pauvre homme témoin de leur échange, le dégoût marquant ses traits.

-Ce machin a un nom, intervint-elle avec beaucoup trop d'offense dans la voix pour que ce soit honnête.

-Nom dont je suis sûr que tu te rappelles, ricana d'avance l'Héritier Potter.

-Hervé ? Jean-Charles ? Hubert ? Un truc du genre. Machin lui va mieux de toute façon, dit-elle de mauvaise foi.

-Attends, fit avec une horreur grandissante le Survivant. Ne me dis pas que tu as pris pour casse-dalle Robert McAllister.

-Peut-être ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix, sentant à son tour une catastrophe se pointer.

-Putain, Myriam ! explosa-t-il en se mettant d'urgence à soigner la pauvre victime du vampire séculaire. De tout les types que tu aurais pu choisir, il a fallu que tu tombes sur le putain de héros local !

-Parce que tu trouves que Machin ressemble à un héros, peut-être ? se défendit-elle en montrant le tas informe bavant allègrement sur ses genoux.

-Avant que tu l'aies drogué, peut-être ! répliqua le Sauveur en finissant de refermer ses plaies.

-Je ne l'ai pas drogué ! s'enflamma-t-elle à son tour.

-Tes crocs sont empoisonnés au LSD ! lui postillona-t-il dessus.

-À peine de quoi le détendre et l'empêcher de hurler à la mort !

-À MORT ! firent plusieurs voix à la limite du perceptible cassant efficacement l'ambiance électrique.

-Est-ce que tu viens d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre ? osa-t-il demander en sentant un cataclysme arriver.

-Non ? sentit-elle aussi approcher les ennuis.

-Hannibal s'est barré, le lâche ! commença à paniquer pour de bon le Survivant.

-On est mal, répondit Myriam.

- _Tu_ es mal, rétorqua l'ancien gryffondor en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie. Je ne vais certainement pas payer pour tes conneries.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ils sont peut-être là pour toi et ta cleptomanie. Ou parce qu'ils adoraient les pauvres types qui ont été mangés par le vase.

-Comme si c'était ma faute pour le vase !

-C'est bien toi qui l'as renversé, non ? pointa-t-elle judicieusement.

-Mais parce que le chat essayait de m'éborgner ! se justifia-t-il.

-Parce que tu as essayé de piller leur garde-manger.

-... Bon, d'accord. Je ne suis peut-être pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire.

-À MORT MCALLISTER ! firent encore les voix.

-Je pensais que Machin était l'enfant chéri des péquenauds, releva avec raison l'ancienne aristocrate.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, fit le héros en jetant un coup d'œil sur la vallée en contrebas où une foule armée de torches et de fourches tentait de grimper jusqu'à leur repaire.

-On leur balance Machin et on se carapate dans le sens inverse ? proposa l'autre victime de circonstances rocambolesques.

-Très bonne idée, lui répondit-il. Mais sans Hannibal, on est un peu coincé, l'informa-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas un balai dans ton sac à la Mary-Poppins ? fit Myriam en arquant un sourcil.

-J'en avais un, mais il n'a pas résisté à la foudre.

-Tu t'es fait foudroyer sur un balai ? n'y crut presque pas le vampire. Mais pourquoi diable volais-tu en plein orage ?

-Le ciel était très bleu cet après-midi-là, maugréa le maudit. Pas le moindre nuage en vue, et d'un coup, je me retrouve électrocuté par une sorcière revancharde qui n'avait pas apprécié que je ne la rappelle pas après l'avoir culbutée.

-Charmant, grinça l'apparente jeune femme.

-Eh ! J'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose qu'un vulgaire coureur de jupon, se justifia-t-il.

-Je le constate.

-À MORT ! répétèrent les villageois déterminés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'a bien put faire Machin pour les foutre à ce point en rogne ? souffla Harry.

-Culbuter la mauvaise personne ? ricana Myriam.

-Très drôle, marmonna le chasseur de mages noirs. Laisse le casse-dalle ici et récupère tes affaires, prit-il les commandes de l'opération Sauvons-nos-peaux. On se tire de ce traquenard.

-Pour aller où ? demanda le vampire séculaire.

-T'as déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ? lui répondit le futur professeur en gardant un œil sur la foule enragée.

-Le point de rendez-vous de toutes les catastrophes ambulantes de la Création ? s'horrifia l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses du continent.

-L'école de sorcellerie, rectifia le sorcier. J'ai un poste de prof qui m'attend là-bas, l'informa-t-il. Je trouverais bien un moyen de te faire passer pour une élève.

-Tu veux me planquer dans un vivier de chaire fraîche et espérer que je ne m'en prendrais à personne ? reformula avec ébahissement la maudite.

-Il paraît que c'est la planque idéale, lâcha-t-il son argument imparable.

-Vendu, se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre avant que son colocataire ne change d'avis et ne la laisse en pâture aux moldus furieux.

-De qui tu veux te cacher, au fait ? demanda le Survivant en sortant de la grotte et en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être la direction relative du chateau.

-J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, insulté une communauté ou deux sans le faire exprès, avoua le vampire en marchant à sa suite.

-Ah, ouais. Ca m'arrive souvent à moi aussi, compatit l'aimant à ennuis de première catégorie. J'ai des gobelins sur le dos en ce moment, lui expliqua-t-il. Et toi ?

-Voyons voir...réfléchit-elle. Les loups-garous, naturellement ; le successeur de Vlad l'Empaleur et son armée ; quelques clans de vélanes mécontentes que je me sois nourri des leurs ; des géants, pour la même raison ; un grand nombre de mages noirs enragés que je les ai trahis ; un mage noir en particulier voulant m'utiliser en ingrédient de potion ; les covens de France, bien évidemment ; un nombre incalculable de sorciers déterminés à m'assassiner ; l'Albanie dans son entièreté et je pense que les fées de Brocéliande veulent aussi ma peau, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, lista-t-elle avec détachement en comptant sur ses doigts encore rougis.

-Je crois que je devrais être horrifié ou choqué, fit le Survivant. Mais en fait, ça ressemble au compte-rendu d'une de mes semaines normales.

-C'est parce que tu es encore plus maudit que moi, mon pauvre Harry, compatit le vampire en lui serrant virilement l'épaule.

-Est-ce que c'est moi, ou depuis notre rencontre, il nous arrive beaucoup plus de catastrophes divines que d'ordinaire ? demanda le maudit en chef dans un soupir de fin du monde.

Le vampire haussa des épaules.

-Si c'est effectivement le cas, tu finiras dans mes bras à baver amoureusement sur mes genoux, le prévint-elle d'un sourire charmant.

Myriam Delambre était une camarade de fuite légèrement plus fiable que Hannibal, principalement parce qu'elle ne lui servait pas de monture pendant qu'elle tentait de le dévorer. Elle se contentait d'essayer de lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge à la moindre inattention de sa part. Heureusement, son bracelet imbibé de sang de vampire empêchait tout contact non-désiré avec les membres de son espèce. Son bien-être physique était donc sauf.

Contrairement à ce que l'ancienne aristocrate d'un pessimiste rare ne cessait de lui répéter pendant tout le chemin, ils arrivèrent sans le moindre problème à Poudlard. Ils eurent même la chance de retrouver Hannibal avant qu'il ne dévore un pauvre moldu inconscient de la présence mortelle du sombral. Tous les trois, se chamaillant comme des collégiens et s'insultant comme les pires piliers de bistrot, arrivèrent plusieurs jours plus tard devant les grilles de l'école, pour se rendre compte qu'aucun concierge ou personnel enseignant ne venait leur ouvrir la porte, et ne viendrait vraisemblablement pas avant la rentrée.

-Je propose que nous entrions par effraction, annonça Myriam après plusieurs minutes d'attente.

-Le problème de détruire les protections magiques, fit judicieusement Harry, c'est qu'on n'aura justement plus de protection après.

-Pas faux, lui répondit le vampire sous le regard blasé du sombral. On fait quoi alors ? On campe devant les grilles jusqu'au premier septembre ? grinça-t-elle.

La fameuse tente extensible qui l'avait tant servi pendant sa chasse aux horcruxes avait été sortie de son sac en perles pour palier aux plaintes gémissantes de Myriam. Le fait qu'elle ait passé plusieurs jours dans une grotte humide et au confort relatif ne semblait pas l'avoir guéri de son besoin de luxe et de confort minimal. Harry, quant à lui, avait toujours eut une nette préférence pour les nuits à la belle étoile et ne sortait donc son appartement portable que quand son compagnon de route du moment tentait de le rendre fou par ses gémissements plaintifs ou quand une tempête de neige ou de sable menaçait de les ensevelir.

-À votre avis, fit l'ancien élève en laissant errer ses yeux dans une certaine direction, est-ce que c'est tenter le Destin que de se planquer dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Oui, dit fermement l'autre aimant à ennuis pendant que le carnivore bougeait un sabot.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hannibal, l'ignora le sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ce qui est déjà invivable ? demanda-t-il candidement.

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider si ta naïveté m'effraie, me sidère ou me plonge dans la perplexité la plus profonde. Comment un type ayant vécu le double de ce que j'ai vécu en terme d'atrocités cosmiques peut-il penser que les choses ne peuvent pas s'empirer ?

-Faire preuve d'optimisme une fois par an n'a jamais tué personne, osa prononcer le futur professeur.

-Ah ! Que de crédulité touchante... se marra le vampire séculaire. C'est là où l'on voit que tu n'as que trois minuscules décennies au compteur, mon pauvre Harry, se désola-t-elle. Tu es aussi innocent qu'un agneau sacrificiel. C'est mignon et triste la fois.

Après une intense et brève joute verbale entre les deux être doués de parole, et une tentative de meurtre infructueuse de la part du troisième, la petite troupe partit camper dans le vivier de créatures dangereuses et meurtrières qu'était la Forêt Interdite. Le Survivant fut surpris de ne croiser aucune araignée géante pendant leur traversée de la plus grande réserve naturelle de bestioles carnivores de l'archipel britannique. Ils croisèrent cependant un groupe de licornes, qui essayèrent de les embrocher tous les trois à l'aide de leur corne beaucoup trop aiguisée pour leur bien-être. En ce qui le concernait, Harry comprenait pourquoi des êtres prônant la pureté charnelle le haïssaient et ne désiraient que sa destruction. Pour ce qui était de Myriam et Hannibal, leurs motifs étaient selon lui un peu plus confus.

-J'ai passé les derniers siècles à assassiner des gens pour les manger, répondit sèchement le vampire à ses interrogations une fois perché dans un arbre, bien à l'abri des licornes meurtrières.

-Et Hannibal ? demanda le Sauveur, actuellement assis à califourchon sur une branche à cinq mètres du sol.

-Ton fidèle destrier, commença l'immortelle en contenant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, passe son temps à tenter de dévorer tout ce qui ressemble à de la chair fraîche. Question pureté, le canasson est loin d'atteindre ton niveau.

-Moi ? Parangon de pureté ? n'y crut pas le coureur de jupons notoire.

-Tu es celui qui pensait que rien de pire ne pourrait nous arriver dans cette forêt, siffla-t-elle furieusement.

-J'ai simplement dit que quoi qu'il me tombe dessus, je ne pourrais pas moins le supporter que d'habitude, se justifia le Survivant.

-Ta phrase ne veut strictement rien dire. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Et si tu m'aidais à trouver Hannibal, au lieu de faire de l'esprit, changea-t-il peu subtilement de sujet.

En effet, leur moyen de locomotion volant s'était courageusement enfui dès que les autres équidés les avaient chargés. C'était que, l'air de rien, cinquante trucs éclatants armés de lames effilées et braquées droit sur soi était quand même un tantinet flippant. Personne ne pouvait décemment reprocher au pauvre sombral d'avoir reculé devant la menace.

-Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus, prévint dans un grognement funeste le vampire, je me taillerais une cape avec sa peau.

-Je ne pense pas que le cuir de sombral fasse une très bonne cape d'invisibilité, raisonna l'heureux propriétaire de l'une de ces merveilles.

-Mais quel arriéré du bulbe penserait que la peau d'une bestiole invisible pourrait le faire devenir lui-même invisible ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses charmants sourcils de perplexité.

-Un crétin ? proposa Harry.

-Un crétin, approuva sa complice en hochant gravement du chef.

-Ou un mage noir rendu débile à cause de tout ses rituels sensés le rendre immortel, fit le héros. Ne jamais sous-estimer la bêtise des mages noirs après qu'ils se soient eux-mêmes charcuté le cerveau pour une promesse de potentiel Pouvoir, laissa-t-il parler son expérience. Ces crétins ne sont même plus capables de réfléchir décemment après leur auto-lobotomisation. Et je ne te parle même pas de leur sens de l'humour, se désola-t-il.

-Les mages noirs sont justement réputés pour être réfractaires à toute idée d'humour.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont intellectuellement incapables de comprendre le moindre jeu d'esprit et qu'ils ne veulent pas perdre la face en public.

-Je pensais qu'ils n'appréciaient tout simplement pas se faire ridiculiser par un avorton.

-Aussi, approuva le chasseur de mages noirs. Mais ce sont tout simplement des demeurés de première catégorie avec un gros problème d'ego et de confiance en soi qui se sont fait martyriser pendant leur enfance.

-Harry Potter, psychanalyste des mages noirs, se moqua le vampire.

-Marre-toi, mais lancer une remarque sur leurs parents pendant un combat m'a toujours valu une victoire immédiate et indiscutable.

-Harry Potter, martyriseur de mages noirs, ricana pour de bon la suceuse de sang sans morale.

-C'est moi le type infâme ? Pour avoir seulement fait pleurer un meurtrier fasciste voulant massacrer tout un continent ?

-Le fait que tu aies réussi à faire pleurer un mage noir, mon cher Harry, fait de toi _de facto_ une personne de mauvaise fréquentation et peu recommandable.

-Tu parles à un professeur de Poudlard, remarqua le Sauveur en soulevant un sourcil. Je suis, par définition, quelqu'un de respectable.

-Je plains tes élèves, ricana à nouveau la sangsue. À condition qu'on te laisse effectivement exercer après l'inéluctable débâcle du premier cours.

-Mon premier cours se passera très bien, merci de tes encouragements, grinça-t-il dans une grimace.

Malgré son équilibre précaire, le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'éclater bruyamment de rire. Toute la grâce qui aurait put être attendue d'une ancienne aristocrate fut définitivement évaporée par les sons discordieux sortant de sa gorge et par son balancement simiesque. Pouvant difficilement se rouler par terre ou taper des poings perchée sur une branche, l'immortelle exprimait son hilarité en se tenant les côtes et en oscillant dangereusement vers le sol.

Le vampire était physiquement tout ce qu'un moldu pouvait s'attendre de ce genre de créature. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou cascadaient habituellement régalement le long de son dos. Ses yeux portaient même ce regard écarlate si propre à son espèce. Ses vêtements quelque peu tachés et élimés semblaient être directement importés d'un festival costumé. Des bijoux aux teintes grenat parsemaient sa gorge, ses poignets et ses oreilles. Physiquement, Myriam Delambre avait tout d'un vampire tiré d'un roman ou d'un film d'horreur. Pour le reste de sa personne, son caractère de diva et sa poisse légendaire finissaient de bafouer sa perfection innée.

La principale raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas le moins du monde suspecté son statut d'immortelle était tout simplement parce qu'il était trop occupé à empêcher Hanibal de la dévorer pour faire attention à l'aspect physique de la chose se terrant au fond de la grotte mal éclairée. Lui qui se targuait de pouvoir repérer l'une de ces sangsues au milieu d'une foule bondée, après ses petits ennuis avec les collecteurs d'impôts en ayant après son sang et son argent, n'arrivait pas encore à bander son ego blessé.

Même après avoir fait durer la plaisanterie pendant de longues minutes, l'apparente jeune femme ne semblait pas prête à arrêter de glousser comme un chimpanzé en manque et Harry commençait proportionnellement à perdre patience. Ce qui expliqua son erreur tactique.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de donner un cours à des morpions sans qu'ils me crachent au visage, marmonna le Sauveur avec humeur en pensant mettre fin au débat et à son hilarité.

Peine perdue, puisque le vampire redoubla ses sons ridicules et son tangage de pilier de comptoir.

-M'est avis que ce n'est pas de votre faculté à vous faire respecter dont il est question, intervint une voix cinq mètres plus bas.

Toujours perdue dans son délire, Myriam ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant et continua à se fendre la poire sur son compte pendant que le sorcier baissait ses yeux verts sur le problème potentiellement catastrophique du moment.

-Heu... fit l'ancien ennemi du représentant de l'espèce zieutant innocemment dans sa direction. Bonjour ? imita-t-il l'O.V.N.I qui l'avait prit pour une piste d'atterrissage cet été.

-C'est en effet une bien belle journée, lui répondit l'être armé d'un arc et de flèches dont le héros savait qu'elles étaient amoureusement aiguisées. Idéale pour rencontrer sa Destinée, lança-t-il sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

-Oh non, dessaoula immédiatement l'autre victime d'une prophétie. Pas ce mot maudit, geignit-elle pitoyablement.

-Ca, c'est ma réplique, lui répondit avec lassitude l'Elu.

-Auriez-vous des problèmes de Prédestination ? osa leur demander le centaure.

-Si seulement c'était que des "problèmes", maugréa le vampire dans sa barbe immatérielle.

-Les seuls ennuis que nous avons pour le moment sont des licornes agressives et une absence de toit pour la nuit, répondit l'ancienne cible d'entraînement de ses congénères.

Dans ses plus jeunes années, entre deux visites de courtoisie à Teddy et son acariâtre grand-mère, Harry Potter avait commis l'erreur de demander conseil aux centaures concernant ses petites péripéties rocambolesques et le moyen de ne plus se retrouver au coeur d'embrouilles cosmiques. La courte entrevue s'était terminée plus ou moins comme d'habitude, à savoir plein de gens lui courant après pour des motifs plus ou moins discutables. Il avait cependant appris, entre deux flèches vicieuses, que les voyants humanoïdes le considéraient comme un "agent de Chaos allant détruire tout ordre établi" et voulaient éviter l'anéantissement de toute vie en éliminant la sienne. Se frotter aux centaures, et leur faire savoir qui il était exactement, n'était pas la plus grandiose des idées. Mieux valait faire semblant d'être un pauvre professeur paumé.

-Dites, fit le vampire pour la plus grande horreur du Survivant. Vu que vous êtes des sommités en matière de "destin" et "prédestination", vous n'auriez pas quelques combines à nous donner pour éviter qu'on se retrouve à nouveau perchés dans un arbre à attendre que des bestioles sensées être l'incarnation de la pureté décident de nous lâcher les basques ?

Bien évidemment, parce qu'il n'aurait pas été maudit sinon, Myriam ignora avec la plus grande superbe ses piètres tentatives de lui intimer discrètement le silence.

-CHHHHT ! siffla-t-il à nouveau avec rage. Ne dis pas un mot de plus, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Tu vas nous faire tuer, enfonça-t-il le clou.

-Mais il a peut-être quelques idées qui valent la peine d'être entendues, rétorqua-t-elle de la même façon.

-Il n'y rien que nous puissions faire qui contrediraient les étoiles, Buveuse de Sang, répondit négligemment le centaure.

-Vous pourriez _au moins essayer_ , marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Crois-moi, fit le Survivant, vaut mieux pas qu'ils essayent.

-Dites, répéta-t-elle en ignorant à nouveau son complice. Vous seriez prêt à marchander un peu de votre fer biologique contre un futur service ? osa-t-elle demander une ponction sanguine au centaure.

L'être en contrebas haussa un sourcil.

-Je pensais que pour les sorciers, être endetté auprès de mon espèce n'est pas quelque chose de souhaitable.

-C'est pas une sorcière, l'informa le brun.

-Si, c'en est une, répliqua la concernée sous les yeux éberlués du Survivant.

-Mais depuis quand ? lui souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

-Je situerais ce moment entre ma conception et ma naissance, grinça-t-elle dans sa direction. Et pour votre gouverne, reprit-elle pour le centaure, je me contrefous de ce qui est souhaitable ou non pour les arriérés du bulbe que sont mes anciens congénères. Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne et je fais ce que je veux. Point, termina-t-elle son discours avec son habituel dramatisme.

-Mais t'as même pas de baguette, essaya encore de comprendre l'Elu.

-Je l'ai perdue dans des circonstances peu reluisantes, l'informa-t-elle avec un jeu de sourcils sensé lui faire comprendre que son karma avait durement frappé.

-Peu reluisant genre : j'ai essayé de buter quelqu'un avec en la lui enfonçant dans l'œil et elle s'était brisée en mille copeaux ? Ou genre : j'ai tellement honte d'en parler que je vais sortir le premier bobard venu et espérer que tu me lâcheras la grappe ? fit l'habitué aux coups du sort.

-À ton avis, lui siffla-t-elle furieusement dessus dans une imitation troublante du chat qui avait faillit l'éborgner.

-En ce qui me concerne, les interrompit le centaure poireautant cinq mètres plus bas, je serais honoré de vous fournir le gîte et le couvert jusqu'à ce que votre Destinée vous emmène à votre prochain fait héroïque et acte prophétique.

-Urgh, firent les deux allergiques au mot maudit.

-Je suis même disposé à vous céder un peu de mon liquide vital, rajouta-t-il sous le regard suspect partagé entre les deux victimes du Destin.

-Là, ça devient franchement louche, marmonna Myriam.

-La dernière fois qu'un type gentil et poli m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui, je me suis retrouvé ligoté sur une table à attendre que ses invités viennent me becqueter pour l'apéro, l'informa le maudit en chef.

-C'est carnivores, les centaures ? demanda avec raison le vampire.

-Ca m'étonnerait même pas, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours.

-On fait quoi ? fit sa complice agrippée à sa branche comme si un prédateur l'attendait au pied de son arbre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-T'as une baguette, tu peux tout faire, répliqua l'autre méchamment.

-T'as des crocs empoisonnés et une vitesse ultra-sonique, tu peux tout faire, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Une Elue de la Destinée aurait besoin d'un guide expérimenté pour l'aider à surmonter ses futurs périples, les informa le centaure voulant possiblement les boulotter.

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, grogna le Survivant entre ses dents.

-C'est nous qui avons besoin d'aide pour nous dépêtrer des emmerdes cosmiques, fit le vampire en arquant un gracieux sourcil.

-Les astres nous ont assurés que l'Agent du Chaos allait guider les Dix Elues venues se former en accomplissements prophétiques auprès du Héros des Temps Troublés.

-Oh non, geignit-il pitoyablement en se laissant misérablement aller sur sa branche.

-Mec, fit Myriam. T'es tellement maudit que j'arrive même plus à me foutre de toi.

-J'en ai ma claque des aventures épiques, gémit le Survivant dans une parfaite imitation du mollusque.

-Les étoiles nous ont aussi prévenus que les Dix Elues allaient chacune être libérées de leurs Malheurs et de leurs Devoirs grâce à l'Agent du Chaos et qu'elles recevront de sa part une Liberté qu'elles ont toutes recherché sans le savoir.

Le craquement que fit le cou du vampire quand il se tourna violemment dans sa direction tinta étrangement à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre dramatique annonçant un retournement de situation tout simplement épique.

-Oh. Non, fit à nouveau le Sauveur en sentant une vague de découragement l'abattre.

-Dites-moi mon brave, susurra au centaure l'ancienne aristocrate. Quand vous parlez de Malheur, de Devoir, de Liberté et d'Elues, est-ce que vous sauriez par hasard si j'en fais partie ?

-Pitié..., agonisa sur sa branche Harry Potter.

-Si nos avons bien déchiffré les messages stellaires, vous êtes la Troisième, Celle-à-la-double-vue, la Buveuse de Sang aux crimes impardonnables. Rédemption est votre Voie.

-WOUHOUHH ! fit la gracieuse sangsue en effectuant une danse de la joie toujours perchée dans son arbre. JE VAIS ÊTRE LIBÉRÉE ! DÉLIVRÉE ! laissa-t-elle parler son soulagement en glissant du tronc. ENFIN ! continua-t-elle son explosion de joie en prenant le centaure entre ses bras fins. FINI LES CATASTROPHES CATACLYSMIQUES ! en rajouta-t-elle une couche pour le plus grand malheur du pauvre "guide pour élus prophétiques". MWAHAHAHA ! éclata le vampire dans un rire mégalomaniaque digne d'un de ces siphonnés de mages noir.

Harry Potter n'avait certainement pas envie de descendre de son perchoir. Maintenant que son ancienne alliée contre les malheurs cosmiques s'était dramatiquement retourné contre lui et allait se faire un devoir de lui pourrir l'existence à un point inimaginable, comme lui l'aurait fait si les places avaient été échangées, le Sauveur avait juste envie de se transformer en végétal et de vivre paisiblement au milieu des plantes vertes.

Alors que le désespoir menaçait une nouvelle fois de le submerger, et comme le fidèle destrier et ami qu'il était, Hannibal fondit tel un oiseau de proie sur son ancienne colocataire et entreprit d'en faire son repas. Le sombral était certes encore moins fiable que le Survivant, mais nul ne pouvait lui reprocher sa fidélité et sa ponctualité dès qu'il était question de le venger. Les cris et les insultes proférés par Myriam mettaient du baume au cœur du Sauveur, qui trouva la motivation de se relever et de se débiner de ses responsabilités prophétiques une nouvelle fois. Il se dépêcha de descendre de son perchoir bien à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à terre, il n'attendit pas la bestiole carnivore et s'enfonça dans les coins les moins réputés de la Forêt Interdite, dès fois que d'autres êtres auraient eut la grandiose idée de le pourchasser.

Il l'avait su, et cela se confirmait, ce canasson était un bien meilleur allié que cette sangsue égocentrique. Incapable de s'empêcher d'essayer de le boulotter, mais toujours là pour le sauver des griffes des mauvaises personnes. Quelle brave monture il avait là, se dit-il avec des larmes aux coins des yeux alors qu'il continuait à fuir dans les endroits les moins accueillants de la Forêt Interdite.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche intensive, Harry Potter percuta quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas un petit caillou le faisant pitoyablement trébucher, ce fut une imposante chose qui n'était pas visible et qui l'envoya valdinguer dans les buissons. Toujours planqué sous sa cape, les quatre fers en l'air et ayant une vision tout à fait charmante du couvert des arbres centenaires, le Survivant grogna une imprécation de son cru avant de se relever. Alors qu'il allait insulter la chose ou la personne s'amusant à lui rentrer dedans, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Ce n'était en effet pas tout les jours qu'il se faisait heurter par un autre possesseur de cape d'invisibilité et de cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Par les jouets érotiques de Benjamin Franklin, expira-t-il dans un souffle stupéfait une autre phrase fétiche de Carter.

-C'est toi, fit l'aberration dans un même souffle stupéfait avant de lui rentrer une nouvelle fois dedans et de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher puis d'éclater en sanglots.

-D'accord... fit l'un des deux Survivants en tapotant l'épaule invisible de la pauvre créature se mouchant dans sa cape.

-Tu dois m'aider, fit la chose pleine de morve contre sa poitrine d'une voix un peu trop aigue et suppliante.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la quatrième Plaie, celle aux dents si étincelantes qu'elles aveuglaient les non-avertis commettant l'erreur de les regarder trop longtemps.

Et fut aussi à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que les ennuis venaient de le rattraper.

-Si tu me sors que tu veux que je tue Voldemort à ta place, je te préviens, je t'assomme, l'avertit-il en sentant venir l'embrouille comme un train à vapeur.

L'aberration cligna de ses grands yeux verts, semblant réfléchir à une formulation qui ne correspondrait pas à ce critère.

-Fuck, siffla le maudit en chef. Fais-le toi-même, fit-il en dégraffant de sa cape l'être impossible et en tournant les talons.

Harry se serrait bien drapé dans sa cape dans un effet dramatique emprunté à Myriam si l'apparition n'avait pas tiré dessus pour le retenir et dévoilé dans le processus son visage. Commençant à franchement perdre patience devant ces gamineries, le futur professeur s'apprêtait à enguirlander comme il fallait la chose quand l'aberration cligna à nouveau de ses yeux trop verts avec incrédulité.

-Quoi ? grogna le trentenaire en essayant de récupérer sa possession.

-Tu es _vieux_ , asséna l'adolescente de seize ans dans une moue un peu dégoûtée.

-Hey ! fit le sorcier outré. Je suis très bien conservé pour un homme de trente-deux ans, merci bien.

-Trente-deux ? répéta la gamine. C'est le double de mon âge ! s'exclama la Survivante.

-Je suis très jeune pour les sorciers, prit-il la mouche en tirant derechef sur le morceau d'étoffe.

-Il t'a fallu vingt ans pour vaincre Voldemort ? lui demanda-t-elle avec tellement d'angoisse qu'il se crut obliger de la rassurer.

C'était que, l'air de rien, voir une version féminine et rajeunie de lui-même était assez troublant. La cicatrice lui paraissait bizarre sans l'inversement d'un miroir. Elle possédait les yeux saisissants de Lily Evans qui ne pouvaient pas le laisser indifférent. La chevelure incoiffable des Potter rebiquait sur son crâne dans tous les sens, sensiblement plus longue que la sienne. Les traits de son visage étaient adoucis et plus harmonieux. Les mêmes lunettes rondes étaient perchées sur son nez. Sa main gauche portait elle-aussi l'inscription infâme " _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ ". L'apparition était la copie conforme de lui-même adolescent, représentant avec exactitude le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti dans les heures sombres du règne de son premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Refouler le souvenir de ce qu'il avait été, n'était pas aisé et le plongeait dans un malaise déconcertant.

-Il m'a fallu trois ans, lui répondit-il doucement, plongé dans le passé et plein de compassion pour cette autre version de lui-même.

-Alors tu peux m'aider ! sourit-elle avec tellement d'espoir qu'il crut un instant que ses yeux avaient fondus dans ses orbites.

-AAARGHH ! hurla-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses globes oculaires malmenés.

-Oh, pardon, fit l'horreur parlante d'une voix contrite. J'ai oublié de désactiver le sortilège d'aveuglement.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE SALOPERIE ! cria-t-il sa douleur en s'éloignant de la source de ses ennuis actuels.

-Eh bien, commença l'autre Survivante. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer dans une dimension parallèle sans qu'Hermione me fasse prendre quelques précautions pour éviter l'effondrement de l'Entre-Monde. Parce qu'apparemment, j'attire la Poisse, expliqua-t-elle sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

-Je confirme, grogna sourdement le trentenaire en se massant les yeux.

-Donc, reprit-elle, mes dents sont ensorcelées pour que mon sourire aveugle les gens qui voudraient me regarder de trop près, et donc éviter qu'ils ne fassent le rapprochement entre nous deux.

-Sans déconner ? siffla l'homme adulte avec humeur. Et tu pouvais pas trouver un truc qui risquerait pas de m'handicaper ?

-C'est Hermione qui a insisté, eut-elle l'audace de répondre en haussant les épaules. Et puis c'est juste momentané, dédramatisa-t-elle son calvaire.

-Toi et les licornes, vous allez merveilleusement bien vous entendre question étincellements meurtriers, marmonna le sorcier.

-Je suis désolée. C'était vraiment accidentel, s'excusa la jeune fille.

-Ha ! Je suis un abonné des accidents accidentels, grinça l'Elu retrouvant peu à peu la vue.

-HARRYYYYY ! fit la voix étonnamment forte du vampire à l'odorat beaucoup trop développé par son bien-être.

-Tu t'appelles Harry ? posa stupidement la question la gamine toujours agrippée à sa cape d'invisibilité. Nos parents n'ont clairement pas eut beaucoup d'imagination pour nos prénoms.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'adulte responsable en cachant son odeur à l'aide d'un informulé.

-Mon nom est Harriet Lily Potter, l'informa-t-elle d'un sourire tordu. Ravie de te rencontrer, fit-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

-Jusqu'à il y a peu, le mien était Harry James Potter. Mais par un concours de circonstances nullement imputables à ma personne, il s'est transformé en Harrold, dit-il en lui serrant la main d'une poigne vigoureuse.

-Drôle de nom, souligna l'adolescente en arquant un sourcil.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un vampire aux trousses qui cherche à m'empoisonner l'existence, fit le sorcier en récupérant sa cape d'un geste vif.

-Mais attends ! le supplia la jeune Survivante. Dis-moi au moins comment tu as vaincu Voldemort !

-En lui disant qu'il devait régler ses problèmes d'abandon paternel autrement qu'en massacrant tout le monde.

La tête que tira Harriet aurait pu suffire à générer un Patronus. Ou à entériner son sentiment de culpabilité.

-Bon, coupa-t-il la poire en deux. Ecoute, commença-t-il sous les yeux embués de larmes de l'autre-lui, je ne peux rien faire pour toi et tes problèmes prophétiques. Par contre, enchaîna-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait la mauvaise idée de lui sourire, je peux te faire un Portoloin qui t'emmèneras chez des gens géniaux. Barrés, mais géniaux. Tu pourras te détendre et profiter de la vie comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Laisse le monde magique se démerder sans toi, qu'ils apprennent à survivre par eux-mêmes pour une fois. Tu n'es pas obligée de te sacrifier pour des ingrats qui ne méritent pas une once de ta compassion. Mais si après tes vacances, tu veux toujours repartir botter les fesses de Voldy, libre à toi ! Profite de mes conseils, gamine, laisse les embrouilles là où elles sont et vis ta vie, termina-t-il son monologue.

-Non, osa lui sortir la gryffondor. Je veux bien le Portoloin, mais il est hors de question que je laisse mes amis aux mains de Voldemort ! Et ce ne seront que quelques jours de détente ! Pas des vacances ! Personne ne prend de vacances quand il est question de l'avenir de son pays ! Je suis quelqu'un de responsable, moi monsieur ! commença l'héroïne à rougir et transpirer.

-T'inquiètes, fit le débineur professionnel. C'est pas de la lâcheté quand on ne fait qu'entretenir sa santé mentale.

-Tout à fait ! approuva avec beaucoup trop d'entrain Harriet.

-Nous faisons ça dans un souci d'utilité publique.

-Tout à fait ! répéta-t-elle en hochant gravement du chef.

-Parce que si nous sommes dans un état de stress post-traumatique, qui viendra sauver leur derrière dodu ? demanda-t-il réthoriquement.

-Tout à fait ! répéta-t-elle encore une fois avec conviction.

-Toi et moi allons vite devenir super potes, prophétisa le Sauveur en ensorcelant une feuille d'érable. Tiens, prends ça et évites de te rétamer trop pitoyablement.

-Hey ! bouda la gamine en prenant tout de même le portoloin. Je suis parfaitement capable d'utiliser un moyen de transport sorcier sans me ridiculiser, assura-t-elle dans un mouvement volontaire du menton. Et ne pense pas que tu t'es éternellement débarrassé de moi, le menaça-t-elle d'un index déterminé.

-Mais bien sûr, n'y crut pas le sorcier tandis que la Survivante s'évaporait chez les frappés de Potter, ignorante de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

-HARRYYY ! fit à nouveau son aventure épique personnalisée. JE SAIS QUE TU ES LAAAAA !

-Urgh, fit le maudit en chef en se drapant de sa fidèle cape et en se carapant le plus loin possible des cris féminins.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un vampire le prenait pour cible. Habituellement, cependant, les sangsues espéraient se repaître de son liquide vital plutôt que de le harceler pour qu'il les libère de leurs malédictions. Harcèlement, qu'apparemment neuf autres fêlées du bocal allaient rejoindre pour qu'il les guide, soi-disant, dans leurs accomplissements prophétiques.

Merlin. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que cette journée se termine sans un tonneau d'eau-de-vie.

Mais est-ce que c'était justement un tonnelet de whisky qui reposait paisiblement sur ce rocher innocent ? Harry sentait le traquenard, n'importe qui doté d'un cerveau s'en serait douté, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur l'alcool divin et de l'avaler en de longues goulées.

-Mon gars, le prévint une voix féminine peu avenante, t'as intérêt à avoir de quoi me payer ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

La propriétaire de la voix était une rouquine armée de haches et d'un glaive. Elle pouvait certainement tenir sa promesse sans aucun souci d'ordre physique. Harry était presque certain que la jeune femme était plus musclée que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle était assurément plus grande que lui de près d'une demi-tête et devait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt sans trop se fouler. Sa chevelure rousse était tressée sur son crâne dans des circonvolutions complexes lui donnant une grâce sauvage étrangement semblable à celle des amazones rencontrées en Turquie. Sa cape épaisse aux motifs écossais verts et gris était fermée par une fibule en or représentant un dragon. Elle était vêtue de larges braies sombres et d'une tunique d'un bleu clair laissant deviner une poitrine généreuse, ainsi que d'une ceinture affinant efficacement sa taille. Un torque en bronze ceignant son cou était son seul bijou. Des tatouages bleus parcouraient son visage et ses mains dans des arabesques poétiques et typiquement celtes. Le glaive pointant dans sa direction arborait les mêmes symboles ésotériques et sa propriétaire avait l'air prête à lui percer l'estomac pour récupérer sa précieuse boisson.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la cinquième Plaie, celle au patrimoine génétique oublié et mystérieux.

-Euh... Bonjour ? imita-t-il une nouvelle fois l'O.V.N.I. l'ayant pris pour une piste d'atterrissage.

Honnêtement, son karma devait être vraiment pourri aujourd'hui pour qu'il ne fasse que percuter des cas sociaux les uns après les autres.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer pour pouvoir obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'eau-de-vie ? commença à grogner la rouquine en assurant sa prise sur l'arme blanche tranchante.

Excellent. Tout simplement génial. Ca faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait plus utilisé son sabre japonais pour autre chose que couper du bois. Un peu d'exercice ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Rares étaient les autres pratiquants croisant sa route. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas réfréner son envie de combat, même en sachant qu'il était à moitié ivre et poursuivi par un vampire maudit. Ou peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de raisonner la furie rousse parce qu'il était justement bourré. Il lui aurait simplement suffi de sortir quelques gallions légalement gagnés par son commerce pas vraiment légal pour que la guerrière lui lâche la grappe. Eh bien non, Harry Potter ne cédait pas à la facilité. Il avait donc oublié de réfléchir et avait invoqué son katana, se mettant bancalement en garde, prêt selon lui à l'offensive. Pour toute réponse, la rouquine ne fit que plisser ses yeux d'étonnement et lui lança :

-Tu ne serais pas, par le grand des hasards, le...

-NOOOON ! l'interrompit le Sauveur en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, son sabre de nouveau métamorphosé en bracelet. Je n'entends rien ! nia-t-il sa Destinée.

Son nouveau problème ne put en placer une et expliquer quelle nouvelle tuile venait de lui tomber sur le crâne, le Héros monopolisant la parole en chantonnant aussi fort que possible la première comptine lui étant passée par l'esprit. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La brute épaisse perdit patience et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

-Mais cha fait mal ! réussit-il à articuler avec offense malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-C'est toi, le Guerrier Ultime ? le menaça-t-elle de sa voix puissante et régalienne. Celui qui sait comment Vaincre ? continua-t-elle à l'interroger avec une hostilité teintée de consternation.

-Vaincre qui ? ne put-il que demander en se massant le visage.

-Personne en particulier, lui répondit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules. Je veux juste être Héroïque et marquer l'Histoire, explicita-t-elle en serrant le poing d'un air victorieux.

-Et tu penches chérieuchement que che peux t'aider ? pouffa le héros. Tu fiens de me mettre une raclée, che te chignale, grinça-t-il. Che chuis clairement pas le type que tu recherches.

-Tu t'appelles bien Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

Sérieusement ? Les voyants se mettaient à le désigner par son nom maintenant ? Mais où était passé l'anonymat et les énigmes à deux balles soumises à une interprétation nébuleuse et lui sauvant la mise à chaque occasion ?

-Non, mentit-il éhontément. Che Chuis Chédric Diggory, continua-t-il sa honteuse mascarade.

-C'est étrange, réfléchit la rouquine à voix haute. Les druides m'avaient pourtant assurés que je le reconnaîtrais grâce à sa lame en forme de fleur.

Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se claquer le front devant la bourde titanesque qu'il avait faite malgré lui. Parfois, juste parfois, il se disait qu'arrêter de boire serait peut-être une riche idée. Mais après, il se souvenait à quel point il adorait tomber dans un coma éthylique et abandonnait l'idée stupide de se sevrer. Parce que comme si sa vie allait être moins bordélique sans alcool dans le sang. L'abstinence n'avait jamais rendu l'existence des gens plus supportable, l'alcool en revanche...

-Il te rechterait pas de l'alcool ? osa demander le poivrot notoire.

-Tiens, tu m'y fais penser. Il faut encore que je te botte le derrière, l'informa-t-elle sous l'horreur grandissante du Survivant.

Survivant qui eut à peine le temps d'invoquer son sabre avant que le coup fatal ne lui défonce littéralement le crâne. Et selon son humble avis, la démonstration de force n'avait rien à voir avec un bottage de derrière en règle. Ca ressemblait plus à une tentative de meurtre caractérisée. La brute épaisse ne perdit pas une seconde et recommença à l'agresser avec son glaive aiguisé, obligeant le brun à parer malhabilement la lame beaucoup plus courte. Finalement, il l'avait, son combat à l'épée tant souhaité, et il n'avait rien d'aussi génial qu'il l'avait cru. Après avoir été forcé d'utiliser sa cape, enchantée pour résister à un char d'assaut, pour éviter de perdre une main, Harry se trouva forcé de changer de stratégie. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très fort en défense. Ce en quoi il excellait, c'était l'attaque de bourrin sans diplomatie ni délicatesse. L'échange fut tout de suite plus équitable. Les deux bretteurs enchaînèrent passes et feintes avec fluidité jusqu'à ce que l'avantage non-négligeable de l'attirail du Sauveur lui fasse prendre l'avantage. Et en ce qui le concernait, ce n'était nullement de la triche, c'était de la technique, nuance.

-Je le savais, fit avec ébahissement la jeune femme à terre pendant que le gagnant se soignait d'un coup de baguette. Tu es le Vainqueur aux Exploits Impossibles, déclara-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Sérieusement ? laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix lasse. Encore un titre ?

-Tu dois m'enseigner tes techniques et ton savoir, ordonna-t-elle en se relevant et en récupérant son arme.

-Prends un ticket, marmonna le harcelé dans sa barbe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'avaient tous ces allumés à vouloir qu'ils lui enseignent des trucs ? Surtout que si le centaure avait raison, il allait se retrouver avec dix frappés du ciboulot sur les bras, et là ça allait franchement devenir invivable.

-HAAAARRYYYYY ! se rappela Myriam à son bon souvenir.

Ce qui donna une idée géniale au Survivant.

-Je veux bien t'enseigner mon Art et te guider dans tes Accomplissements Prophétiques, ou tout ce que tu veux, à condition que tu vaincs les autres prétendants au poste d'Apprenti, broda-t-il avec conviction.

-Quels autres ? écouta-t-elle avec attention.

-Neuf autres allu... euh Elus, rectifia-t-il. Seul celui qui vaincra les autres en combat singulier pourra avoir l'honneur d'apprendre... ce que j'ai à leur apprendre, tomba-t-il en panne d'inspiration.

-Comment les reconnaîtrais-je ? demanda-t-elle sans remettre en question sa parole.

-Ils me courront après ? supposa le héros. Ils diront aussi qu'ils veulent que je les guide dans leur Destinée ou un truc du genre.

-Où dois-je commencer ma mission ? fit son sous-fifre obéissant.

Si la brute épaisse était à son service et faisait fuir les neuf autres calamités ambulantes, il pourrait avoir une petite vie bien tranquille de professeur.

-À Poudlard ! ne vit-il pas la catastrophe arriver.

* * *

 **Et enfin l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance...**

 **En vous souhaitant un été éclatant**

 **SEY**


	6. Frankenstein, Clochette et Roméo

**Yellow lecteurs!**

 **Je ne serais pas à proximité d'un ordi au cours du mois qui suit, donc ce chapitre est le dernier avant une longue, lonnngue période. Profitez-en bien, surtout que notre (anti-)héros national est enfin entré à Poudlard. ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Frankenstein, Clochette et Roméo**

La pression commençant à se faire sentir, Harry Potter joua un instant avec ses nombreux bracelets, espérant que leur contact réussirait à atténuer la future catastrophe qu'il sentait venir avec la vitesse et la violence d'un train à vapeur. Pas que triturer son attirail ait déjà changé quoique ce soir à sa situation de malchanceux chronique, mais parfois, un homme avait besoin de penser que des dieux miséricordieux pouvaient lui accorder un répit mérité.

Non, il n'était pas sur le point de donner son premier cours dans l'école prestigieuse et faire face à des marmots plus intéressés par le menu ou leurs amours naissants que par ce que leur puissant professeur pourrait leur enseigner. Il avait passé la dernière décennie à affronter des mages noirs et se faire poursuivre par des bestioles féroces et des anciennes conquêtes ; s'il n'arrivait pas à mater une bande de collégiens prépubères autant tirer une croix sur son espoir d'existence régie par la logique et les probabilités et dénuée de malédictions sadiques et de prophéties apocalyptiques. Le Survivant éprouvait à peine une légère appréhension concernant ce qu'il pourrait bien enseigner à ses élèves sans que le contenu de ses cours ne se retourne fatalement contre lui. Il était encore naïvement persuadé de pouvoir gérer quoi que cette école lui réservait. Le sorcier allait vite déchanter.

Il n'était pas non plus en train de passer un véritable entretien d'embauche ou de chercher un moyen de traverser les protections de Poudlard sans leur causer de dommages irrémédiables. Le professeur Dippet l'avait d'ailleurs accueilli avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour que ce soit honnête, une fois les précieuses grilles ouvertes aux membres du corps professoral. Le vieil homme lui avait fait visiter sa nouvelle résidence sans le lâcher du bras une seule seconde. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été louche. Le Survivant s'était un instant demandé si son tout nouvel emploi n'était pas lui aussi victime d'une malédiction semblable à celle du poste de professeur de Défense de son époque. Vu la crainte que son employé s'enfuit à tire d'aile sitôt qu'il ait le dos tourné, Armando Dippet devait y croire. Ou alors il avait parlé avec les Potter, qu'il avait heureusement fuis une dizaine de jours plus tôt, et qui avaient du lui expliquer qu'il filait à l'Anglaise à la moindre contrariété.

Aucune protection centenaire du château ne s'était manifestée à son arrivée, comme il en avait été persuadé. Aucune armure ou fantôme ne s'était offusqué de sa présence maudite entre ces murs majestueux. Aucun troll ou licorne ne s'était infiltré pour lui faire la peau. Tant de normalité l'avait tout d'abord déconcerté et fait craindre de futures catastrophes cataclysmiques qui ne manqueraient pas de lui atterrir dessus ; puis, le sorcier avait fait preuve de naïveté touchante en pensant que Poudlard le protégerait de son épouvantable Poisse Cosmique.

Aucune des dix allumées ne lui collait présentement au train, son sous-fifre importé directement de l'Antiquité occupant efficacement le vampire séculaire dans cette charmante Forêt Interdite. La brute épaisse, comme il l'avait appris alors qu'elle se présentait à lui, était elle aussi un voyageur temporel paumé dans cette époque de tarés. La grande différence résidant dans leurs conditions respectives était bien évidemment que la guerrière Celte avait traversé les âges pour le harceler, alors que lui-même ne cherchait qu'à être débarrassé des ennuis cosmiques.

Le problème d'Harry Potter était tout simplement bénin comparé aux aventures épiques qu'il avait malgré lui surmontées. Le sorcier était sagement attablé face à une assiette dégageant un fumet divin, entouré de ses nouveaux collègues et compagnons d'infortune. Aucun poison n'avait été versé dans son repas, il s'en était assuré, et personne ne semblait se tenir les tripes en agonisant. En apparence, rien ne pouvait être annonciateur d'une péripétie rocambolesque. À l'exception d'un détail anodin, se trouvant être la personne assise en face de lui lorgnant dans sa direction sans la moindre prétention de discrétion et ressemblant en peu trop à une harpie pour son confort personnel.

-Et donc, fit le Survivant après s'être éclairci la gorge, vous venez des Etats-Unis, essaya-t-il de briser la glace.

C'était que, l'air de rien, être la cible d'un regard fixe le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise et l'empêchait de savourer comme il se devait son fabuleux repas.

-Oui, répondit l'être d'une politesse exemplaire en le fixant toujours du regard et en continuant d'ignorer superbement son assiette.

Ce qui était franchement difficile à accomplir. Les mets de Poudlard étaient tout simplement exquis, remettant grossièrement à sa place l'ambroisie tellement prisée des quelques dieux qu'il avait accidentellement rencontré. Aucune personne normalement constituée ne pouvait rester de marbre face à une assiette préparée par ces déités des fourneaux qu'étaient les elfes de maison. Aucune personne sauf, apparemment, l'autre professeur le fixant sans ciller par-dessus leurs deux assiettes.

-Et euh... Comment sont les écoles de magie là-bas ? continua-t-il le carnage.

Et, bizarrement, Harry sut qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de déclencher un cataclysme sans le faire exprès. Il le vit à la façon dont le visage concentré de la jeune femme se dérida et dans les étincelles présentes dans ses yeux dès qu'il avait posé cette maudite question. L'expression de sa nouvelle collègue était clairement annonciatrice d'un discours flamboyant de conviction et de plaidoirie touchante ne pouvant qu'amener à une Révolution des opprimés. La dernière fois que Harry Potter avait vu cette fameuse expression faciale, une nouvelle guerre des gobelins avait éclaté.

-Oh ho, souffla-t-il pendant que l'Américaine prenait une profonde inspiration avant de commencer sa harangue politique portant sur les conditions innommables d'enseignement dans son pays natal.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la sixième Plaie, celle aux cheveux verts.

Oui, verts. À partir d'un certain point, plus rien ne pouvait étonner le Survivant. Ou du moins, pas ce genre de détail capillaire.

Le Survivant apprit donc, entre deux insultes particulièrement bien troussée, qu'Ilvermony était la seule école digne de ce nom dans ce pays de décérébrés profonds incapables de comprendre son génie ; qu'apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait été fondée avec l'aide d'un moldu n'excluait pas le racisme devenu un sport nationnal ; et qu'il avait fallu une débâcle d'un ridicule honteux perpétrée par un tueur de masse pour que le Ministère américain arrête de massacrer des créatures magiques pouvant servir d'ingrédients. Le pauvre petit professeur s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil rembourré, oubliant tout du délicat fumet de son assiette, alors que la jeune femme commençait à taper du poing sur la table et se pencher dangereusement dans sa direction. La furie à l'accent marqué continua à postillonner sur les conditions intolérables de capture de ses ingrédients préférés, et de leurs prix honteusement gonflés, lâchant çà et là quelques petites piques bien senties sur les Vieux Croulants l'ayant apparemment virée d'Ilvermony pour une petite expérience de potion de rien du tout.

De ce que Harry comprenait à travers cette logorrhée verbale, la jeune professeur enseignait les potions et avait fait exploser une aile de bâtiment public à cause de l'une de ses géniales expériences. La question qu'il fallait maintenant se poser était : mais pourquoi diable avait-elle été embauchée par Dippet ? À entendre l'Américaine, les élèves qui n'étaient pas dignes de son extraordinaire enseignement méritaient de servir d'ingrédients de potion ou d'expérience inventive sur l'anatomie humaine. Personne de sain d'esprit n'accepterait pour professeur un danger public pour ses précieux élèves. Encore que Dippet l'avait tout de même embauché, lui, l'aimant à catastrophes en tout genre... La pensée fugitive que le vieux directeur recrutait les pires cas sociaux du globe comme employés lui traversa un instant l'esprit. Personne ne pouvait être assez cinglé pour vouloir créer de lui-même un chaos aux proportions tout simplement épiques, et certainement pas cet honorable vieillard très sympathique. Harry Potter se faisait forcément des idées et commençait à glisser doucement mais sûrement vers la paranoïa; voilà qui était une explication rassurante pour son pauvre petit esprit trop habitué au chaos.

Alors que le danger public, et future terreur nocturne des adolescents, commençait à se retrouver beaucoup trop près de son cher corps immaculé retranché dans les profondeurs du fauteuil, l'un de ses collègues se porta à sa rescousse.

-Allons ma chère, fit une voix beaucoup trop familière pour sa santé mentale. Je suis sûr que le jeune monsieur Potter n'avait aucune mauvaise intention avec ses quelques questions peut-être un peu trop personnelles, rajouta-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

Sachant déjà qui il allait trouver juste à coté de lui sur cette table professorale, le cou de l'ancien Garçon-qui-avait-survécu craqua sinistrement quand sa tête d'ahuri se tourna violemment vers son sauveur providentiel. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'horrible couleur criarde de la robe de son collègue. Une espèce mélange contre-nature entre le rose fluo et le vert anis agressant presque aussi méchamment les yeux que le sourire de Harriet Potter et jurant atrocement avec une barbe auburn. Le Héros n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son visage avec son nez aquilin et ses yeux bleus pétillants pour avoir la confirmation qu'il se tenait face au grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et l'effroyable fils de pute l'ayant manipulé toute son enfance "pour le plus grand bien" qu'il n'avait jamais pu envoyer dans le décor à l'aide d'un crochet bien senti.

Sa main vint toute seule se claquer contre son visage, ses lunettes menaçant une nouvelle fois de l'éborgner à cause de la violence du facepalm.

-Par la lingerie fine de Georges Washington, jura-t-il à mi-voix sur sa propre crétinerie pathologique.

Évidemment qu'il était tombé dans une époque où Dumbledore était encore vivant et qu'il l'avait pour voisin de table. Il n'aurait pas eut une Poisse digne des Légendes sinon...

La malheureuse mention du fondateur des Etats-Unis d'Amérique eut le privilège d'attirer l'attention de la furie aux cheveux verts, dont le regard fixe était à nouveau posé muettement sur lui.

Juste, génial. Il allait de catastrophe en catastrophe comme une fille de faible vertu changeait de cavalier dans un bal de campagne après cinq ou six verres de trop.

-Georges Washington ? releva son mal de crâne du moment.

La plupart des gens auraient sans doute relevé l'autre partie de cette phrase, celle qui faisait allusion aux jeux érotiques douteux du Père Fondateur. Mais "la plupart des gens" devenait une catégorie de personnes qu'il rencontrait de moins en moins au cours de ses périples et l'Américaine n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

-Est-ce une de vos connaissances ? fit un Horace Slughorn diablement rajeuni mais toujours enclin à étendre sa sphère d'influence.

Honnêtement, que pouvait répondre Harry à ça ? "C'est un moldu célèbre pour avoir bouté les Britanniques hors du sol américain" ? "Certes, il s'agit d'une personnalité connue, mais qui vivait au XVIIIe siècle" ? "J'ai juste utilisé une expression piquée à un chef mafieu qui se trouve être un ancien mercenaire ayant cherché à m'assassiner une demi-douzaine de fois et que j'ai retourné de toutes les façons possibles" ? "Juste, oubliez les deux dernière minutes et faîtes comme si j'étais un botruc malheureusement doué de parole" ?

Incapable de trouver une répartie qui n'aggraverait pas son cas déjà désespéré, le voyageur temporel imita pendant quinze bonnes secondes une carpe hors de l'eau, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à chaque fois que son cerveau émettait des idées aussitôt rejetées par le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait. Et, toujours, le regard scrutateur de la définitive descendante d'une harpie était vissé sur sa pauvre personne.

-Intéressant, lâcha lentement le savant fou de cette école.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune homme ? lui demanda un Dumbledore compatissant et un peu trop curieux pour son bien-être mental.

Coincé entre le besoin de répondre à cette épineuse question et son incapacité à trouver une réponse adéquate qui ne le mettrait dans des ennuis encore plus fantasmagoriques, le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du nouveau professeur fut un bruit de gorge inarticulé donnant l'impression aux convives qu'il était en pleine attaque cérébrale. Ou du moins, la version sorcière d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

-Peut-être s'agit-il d'un effet secondaire à la violation des lois de la relativité d'Einstein ? proposa avidement l'Américaine en se penchant dangereusement sur la table, ses yeux luisant d'un intérêt morbide.

Minute Frankenstein... Depuis quand les sorciers des années quarante avaient-ils connaissance des avancées scientifiques d'un célèbre moldu ? D'ailleurs, la théorie de la relativité n'avait-elle pas été publiée _après_ la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? Il aurait peut-être dû faire plus attention aux discours soporifiques d'Hermione concernant la science moldue. Au moins il aurait pu dire si la malade pliée sur la table venait elle aussi du futur ou était atteinte de la même malédiction que Myriam.

-Ma chère, reprit le vénérable mage d'une voix cette fois-ci plus ferme et professorale. Vous incommodez notre nouveau collègue, la réprimanda-t-il d'un regard glacé.

Bizarrement, quelque chose en Harry Potter désigna Albus Dumbledore comme un indispensable allié contre les tarés en ayant après sa pauvre personne. Non qu'il ait oublié son envie de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso à coups de poing vengeur, plutôt que les avantages à avoir le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération en tant qu'ami paraissait beaucoup sage et profitable sur le long terme.

Ses idées d'alliance lui ayant donné une idée pas si mauvaise que ça, le Survivant prit enfin le temps de passer en revue ses nouveaux collègues attablés et continuant de manger comme si rien sortant de l'ordinaire venait de se produire. Outre Frankenstein, Dumbledore, Dippet et Slughorn se trouvaient une poignée de personnes semblant beaucoup plus normales que le reste de la tablée.

Une sorcière au rouge à lèvres d'un écarlate éclatant et à la coiffure blonde des starlettes des années quarante fumait tranquillement à l'aide d'un porte-cigarette en ivoire et s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumée assez compliqués, ignorant complètement ses collègues. Peu importait dans quelle discipline elle excellait, il paraissait évident qu'elle n'aiderait jamais personne de son plein gré et sans compensation en retour. Cependant, l'amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou indiquait aux initiés qu'elle n'était pas une débutante en matière de magie noire. Il était donc fort probable qu'il soit en présence du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Survivant aurait bien parié sur la Magie Noire si le Directeur ne lui avait pas explicitement demandé d'enseigner cette matière à ses précieux élèves.

Un petit sorcier aux lunettes trop larges pour son visage était terré dans son assiette, essayant de se faire oublier et détournant le regard de la moindre agitation. Des étiquettes vierges dépassaient de la poche-mouchoir de sa veste en tweed poussiéreuse. À moins que l'Elu ne se trompe lourdement, il s'agissait du prédécesseur de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Un vieillard somnolant dans sa soupe à la carotte ronflait délicatement sur son siège et ressemblait beaucoup trop à Binns pour que ce soit une coïncidence fortuite. Une sorcière d'un certain âge essayait de le réveiller en lui donnant de vigoureux coups de coude, puis abandonna son entreprise perdue d'avance en se replongeant dans ses parchemins recouverts d'arithmancie avancée.

Un jeune homme assez éxubérant avec une couronne de lierre sur le crâne parlait à son voisin de son désir de créer un groupe de théâtre avec ses élèves les plus motivés et d'utiliser un conte de Beedle le Barde comme matière première. Son homologue lui proposa d'utiliser un serpencendre et de le soumettre à un sortilège d'empiffrement pour lui faire tenir le rôle du Ver. Cette discussion rappela vaguement quelque chose au voyageur du futur. N'arrivant pas mettre le doigt sur cette anecdote particulière, il reprit son tour de table.

Le poste de Sortilège semblait appartenir à une sorcière quadragénaire ayant des problèmes pour gérer le stress de la rentrée approchante. Des mèches châtains s'échappaient de son chignon austère pendant qu'elle raturait et rectifiait un morceau de parchemin ressemblant à un programme scolaire pour les cinquième année. Ses lèvres mordillées ne cessaient de marmonner certains charmes entre deux bouchées de légumes verts et ses yeux cernés n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur un même point plus de cinq secondes.

Apparemment, Charlus n'avait pas suivi ses conseils de se faire recruter à Poudlard. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour le malchanceux chronique, qui sentait qu'il aurait déjà du mal à gérer Frankenstein et n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une autre personne voulant le transformer en descente de lit dans son environnement immédiat.

D'après les estimations du Survivant, il manquait à cette table professorale les sorciers allant enseigner l'étude des runes, la divination, le vol, l'astronomie, le duel et l'étude des moldus. Slughorn et Dumbledore étant respectivement les directeurs de Maison de Serpentard et Gryffondor et occupant les postes de professeurs de Potion et de Métamorphose. Frankenstein devait logiquement donner des cours sur les matières inoccupées. Le tout était de découvrir laquelle avant de finir tragiquement au fond du Lac Noir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, où était donc passé ce lac ? Dans ses pérégrinations autour du château, il n'avait remarqué aucune étendue d'eau. Bien sûr, il avait été trop occupé à se débarrasser d'un vampire maudit, de licornes meurtrières, de centaures bienveillants et d'une guerrière directement importée du passé pour remarquer ce léger détail. Léger détail qui le laissait d'ailleurs perplexe. Un quelconque membre du personnel aurait-il caché le Lac Noir pour une quelconque raison de sécurité ? Aurait-il aussi changé la topographie de la vallée pour mieux camoufler le château ? Il y avait beaucoup plus de montagnes autour de l'école que dans ses souvenirs, mais peut-être que c'était son cerveau qui déraillait à la place des tas de pierres qui changeaient arbitrairement de place.

Un doigt glacé lui touchant le visage suffit à tirer Harry Potter de ses pensées. Frankenstein semblait beaucoup trop intéressée par sa personne. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire pour attirer ainsi son attention ? Depuis qu'il avait passé le seuil du château, Dippet ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il était invraisemblable qu'il ait déclenché pendant ces quelques heures une toute nouvelle catastrophe sans même le savoir.

-Miss James, commença à vraiment faire peur Dumbledore, veuillez laisser Monsieur Potter en paix ou je me verrais forcer de faire état de votre présence dans cette école au MACUSA.

La main glacée disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée et sa propriétaire recula dans son fauteuil autant qu'elle le put, imitant sans le savoir sa pauvre victime incrédule. La sorcière était-elle activement recherchée par les services de police des Etats-Unis magique ? Pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi donc Dippet avait-il jugé judicieux de l'engager ? Coulant un regard vers ce dernier, le Survivant se rendit compte que le vénérable vieillard assis en bout de table cachait astucieusement son visage derrière un grimoire tressautant en rythme de l'hilarité du Directeur.

D'accord. Voilà qui avait le mérite de tout expliquer. Le vieux manipulateur avait recruté tous les cas sociaux du globe en tant de professeurs pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle gratuitement. Le chaos qui allait en découler allait définitivement prendre une ampleur beaucoup plus tragique que son dernier emploi, où il avait quand même fini poursuivi par des gobelins revanchards et percuté par un O.V.N.I. bouddhiste. Il fallait juste qu'il se tire de ce bourbier fissa et il pourrait reprendre sa vie de malchanceux chronique en paix, seulement dérangé par dix "élues", une famille géniale, une armée de mercenaires surentraînés et un sombral sadique. Rester dans cette école était une Très Mauvaise Idée. Se carapater en vitesse était juste l'option la plus logique possible, même s'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse par percuter dans sa fuite lesdits problèmes.

Avant même que le Survivant ait put se fier à son instinct et s'enfuir de cette école de timbrés, la lourde porte en chêne, s'avérant être l'unique sortie, s'ouvrit brutalement et vint violemment se claquer contre le mur de pierre. La grande majorité des convives sursauta face à ce bruit inattendu et se tourna vers l'individu troublant leur paisible repas. Le visage de Harry Potter prit immédiatement une teinte beaucoup plus pâle que quinze secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance que cette créature soit entrée dans ce château pour une autre raison que sa pauvre personne. Les probabilités de tragique coïncidence étaient tellement infimes qu'elles ne méritaient même pas d'être mentionnées.

-Et merde... souffla-t-il à mi-voix en cherchant du regard une autre sortie et en tirant sur ses manches pour planquer son attirail et surtout le torque en bronze emprunté aux congénères de la nouvelle catastrophe sur pattes.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la septième Plaie, celle aux ailes de libellules à échelle humaine.

Une partie du granit s'effritait dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un peu de chance et un sort explosif, un sorcier adulte pouvait peut-être s'exfiltrer de la salle à manger sans autre dégât que du mobilier esquinté. Ce morceau de mur n'avait de toute façon pas l'air d'être un mur porteur pouvant faire s'effondrer le reste du bâtiment, donc rien de franchement déplaisant ne lui arriverait s'il faisait sauter la cloison de pierre, à part s'attirer l'ire éternelle des employés ensevelis sous plusieurs tonnes de granit.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je suis en retard, fit la chose d'une voix contrite et cordiale.

Clairement, quitte à choisir entre Charybe et Scylla, cet être paraissait beaucoup plus facile à vivre que Frankenstein. Surtout si la bestiole n'en avait pas après son précieux derrière, comme le reste de ses congénères.

-Miss Primprenelle Evergreen ? demanda Dippet à la nouvelle arrivante en se levant gracieusement de son fauteuil.

Même si techniquement, il aurait difficilement pu la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre vu les trucs diaphanes qui sortaient de son dos et tressautaient nerveusement. Il devenait de plus en évident que ce pitiponk sournois de Directeur avait orchestré un tout nouveau cirque de monstres pour cette année scolaire. Et que Harry avait été catégorisé à tort comme aimant à ennuis de faible intensité par le collectionneur à l'humour douteux. Ce qui était, il allait sans dire, une grave erreur. Une erreur qu'une multitude de personnes aurait qualifiée de fatale si elles avaient encore été là pour en parler.

L'apparente nouvelle collègue leur offrit à tous un sourire métaphoriquement éblouissant, respirant la joie de vivre et infusant de l'optimisme aux paranoïaques chroniques, comme la plupart des fées. Du moins, celles qui n'essayaient pas de le buter pour leur avoir dérobé un artefact intéressant lui permettant de franchir les protections magiques imposées à un lieu ou un objet et de piller tombes et sanctuaires sans le moindre problème ni conscience.

Dire que Harry Potter avait été haï par le peule féerique était un euphémisme flagrant. Il lui avait fallu l'aide de Kréattur et toute la diplomatie qu'il avait put réunir pour éviter que les autres races d'elfes ne veuillent entrer en guerre ouverte contre sa pauvre personne aussi innocente qu'un agneau. Être face à une fée était donc aussi dangereux pour lui qu'être confontré à une armée d'hippogriffes furax. C'était que l'air de rien, ces bestioles pullulaient partout ! Il existait pratiquement dans chaque pays une forêt enchantée remplie de trucs bizarres qui voulaient sa peau parce qu'il avait juste récupéré une babiole de rien du tout sur un autel en libre-service. Les réactions des fées pour un détail aussi insignifiant que la disparition d'un morceau de bronze rouillé étaient tout simplement disproportionnées. Le mettre au centre d'une prophétie complètement absurde était complètement démesuré comparé au tout petit affront qu'il avait commis. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient tout simplement pas, et sortir une prophétie sur le Grand Amour Maudit de sa Vie en faisait partie.

Une aberration comme quoi son Grand Amour et lui se tueraient l'un l'autre pour être réunis à l'Origine et convoler en justes noces vers le soleil couchant. Ce genre de truc qui lui faisait détester sa vie. Parce qu'évidemment, avec la poisse qu'il se coltinait, le Grand Amour allait être une espèce d'être de l'eau mixé à une tarentule baveuse qu'il allait devoir escorter dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'Enfer biblique pour remplir une autre prophétie complètement barrée. Ou alors son âme-soeur pré-commandée était une personne normale à qui rien d'exceptionnel et tordu n'était jamais arrivé et qui allait devoir gérer _son_ propre bordel à cause d'une espèce de lien magique indéfaisable. Dans tous les cas, cette prédiction était mauvaise pour les concernés et le sorcier espérait de tout son cœur que les fées, par dépit, avaient juste piaillé un odieux mensonge sans conséquence.

Harry Potter était un aimant à prophéties en plus d'ennuis cosmiques. En un peu plus de trente-deux ans d'existence, le malchanceux chronique s'était vu être la victime de pas moins de onze prédictions, les trois dernières lui étant tombées dessus après son saut dans le temps accidentel. En plus de la fameuse prédiction le liant à Voldemort, et qui avait plus ou moins été le prélude de sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait, le Survivant avait accomplit trois autres charabias de voyants défoncés au LSD. Au compteur, il en avait donc remplit quatre et sept autres restaient encore à ce jour une puissante épée de Damoclès auquel il essayait la plupart du temps de ne pas penser.

La nouvelle arrivante prit timidement place à la table professorale, gardant ses mains sur ses genoux et n'osant pas se servir des délicieux mets préparés par les elfes. Honnêtement, voir une de ces créatures sans la moindre once d'agressivité à son égard était perturbant pour le Survivant. La fée se présenta comme étant le nouveau professeur de Divination et d'Astrologie et espérait que son métissage ne soit pas un frein à des relations cordiales entre eux. Puisqu'après tout, entre enseignants, il fallait se serrer les coudes et faire front commun contre ces fripouilles d'élèves. Sa petite introduction eut même le résultat de détourner l'attention de Frankenstein de sa personne et de lui faire revoir à plus tard ses plans concernant sa fuite disgracieuse de la majestueuse école.

Honnêtement, les fées rayonnaient beaucoup de bons sentiment pour la santé des pauvres humains facilement corrompus par les émanations de béatitude constante. Pour qu'une seule représentante de cette race de furies ailées arrive à lui faire presque tirer un trait sur sa discipline Olympique préférée s'avérant être l'Art de la fuite, ces bestioles étaient quand même sacrément douées dans la manipulation mentale de masse. La plupart de leurs cibles ne s'en rendaient compte que trop tard, quand leurs petites quenottes toutes blanches mâchouillaient déjà leurs chaires assaisonnées d'huile piquante. Pour ce qui était du cas de l'Elu, se faire psychiquement violé par Voldemort et Snape dans son adolescence avait laissé des marques dans son mental et lui permettait de remarquer assez rapidement la moindre intrusion dans sa tête cabossée. Il avait donc évité le tragique destin de finir rôti à la broche comme les derniers visiteurs que les habitants de Brocéliande avaient reçu. Ses connaissances en magies de l'esprit, et sa résistance à leur influence, avaient intrigué les petites créatures ailées et carnivores. Bien entendu, leur curiosité avait rapidement mué en haine viscérale après son petit emprunt sans conséquences de relique divine.

Le Survivant avait depuis cet incident pris des cours plus poussés sur les magies de l'esprit avec un chaman hermétique à sa Poisse Cosmique. Le vieil homme avait eut pitié de lui et du chantier qu'était son mental et avait décidé de réparer les dégâts causés par une vie pleine de rebondissements loufoques et surréalistes. Il était resté plusieurs mois à ses côtés, pour une fois épargné par les aventures épiques et les prophéties sadiques, et avait vécu les plus beaux et paisibles mois de son existence de maudit en compagnie de sa tribu. Il avait retiré de cette expérience une meilleure pratique de l'occlumentie et une capacité quasi-imperméable à l'influence d'un tiers.

Le cas de la nouvelle enseignante était différent des autres tentatives de contrôle mental qu'il avait éprouvé de première main. Elle semblait tellement stressée de ne pas se faire accepter par ses pairs qu'elle relâchait beaucoup trop son aura et inspirait le bonheur et la quiétude idiote à ses pauvres collègues inconscients du danger. Vu l'état des nerfs de la métisse, il y avait fort à parier que cette situation était purement involontaire. Il ne fallait cependant pas exclure la possibilité de perfidie derrière ce masque de bonne poire trop gourde pour ce monde cruel. Harry était bien placé pour savoir que toutes les fées étaient intérieurement comme les lutins de Cornouailles que Lockhart avait lâché pendant son premier cours. Elles n'étaient que des petites bestioles retorses ne pensant qu'à causer chaos et destruction dans un éclat de rire strident. Le fait qu'il ressemblait lui-même à cette description ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela.

Frankenstein parut elle aussi hermétique au rayonnement de félicité constant et tourna à nouveau son regard fixe dans sa direction. Le toussotement fort peu discret du directeur de Maison de Gryffondor lui fit un court instant baisser la tête et la jeune sorcière se rendit enfin compte que son assiette contenait autre chose que de la nourriture bas de gamme. Ses sourcils verts froncés, l'enseignante leva sa fourchette pleine de purée turquoise devant ses yeux. Elle fixa l'ustensile un long moment, de ce même regard fixe qu'elle avait posé sur Harry, avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche le couvert, à titre d'après elle d'expérimentation scientifique. Sa bouche à peine refermée, la fourchette toujours coincée entre ses dents, un bruit indécent sortit de la gorge de l'Américaine. Une espèce de gémissement de plaisir grondant sourdement à travers ses lèvres closes. Le genre de gémissement qu'on entendait plus dans une chambre à coucher que dans une salle à manger. Ce qui expliqua les quelques toussotements gênés et rougissements embarrassés qui frappèrent les convives ; et bien entendu, le ricanement odieux de ce traître de Directeur qui prenait naturellement son pied dans une telle situation. Les bafouillements confus de Pimprenelle Evergreen rajoutèrent du ridicule aux circonstances, et même la prof de Défense se permit un léger gloussement entre deux bouffées de nicotine.

Frankenstein, quant à elle, était en train de fondre sur son fauteuil comme une tranche de fromage au soleil. La jeune Américaine n'avait plus grand chose de terrifiant sous cette apparence de mollusque bienheureux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la combinaison "nourriture divine plus aura de bonheur ébahi" que la sorcière avait cette réaction disproportionnée. Toujours était-il que le danger qu'elle représentait avait été temporairement annihilé par de la simple purée de tubercules turquoise.

Harry Potter put enfin profiter de cette accalmie pour se familiariser avec ses nouveaux collègues, la crainte de se retrouver comme ingrédient de potion écartée. La femme sophistiquée ne lâchant pas son porte-cigarette était bien la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'appelait Galatea Têtenjoy et enseignait à Poudlard depuis presque cinquante ans. Le sourire de requin qu'elle lui lança à ce dernier détail fit comprendre au baroudeur qu'elle avait du faire joujou avec des magies particulièrement capricieuses pour avoir conservé un corps paraissant encore dans sa trentaine. Nul doute que cette femme était dangereuse et à éviter autant que possible. Heureusement, pour une fois dans sa vie, un être possédant les moyens de lui pourrir méchamment l'existence semblait décider à lui foutre une paix royale. Rien que pour cela, il allait éviter de trop lui courir sur le haricot par accident et limiter les frictions de tout ordre.

Howard Fawley était le jeune homme fort peu à l'aise en dehors de sa bibliothèque. Il expliqua à son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il essayait de répertorier tout les grimoires présents dans son temple du savoir et de les ranger par catégories distinctes dans les rayonnages ; mais que cette entreprise ne serait vraisemblablement pas finie avant son inévitable trépas. À cette affirmation, le Sauveur eut la contestable idée de s'enquérir de l'état de santé du sorcier paraissant être à peine diplômé. Il lui répondit dans un bafouillement adorable qu'à part de légères migraines, sa santé n'avait rien de préoccupant et qu'il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur certains grimoires manquants à condition que son collègue ne mentionne pas son existence à l'infirmière du château. Apparemment, la médicomage chevronnée s'était mise en tête de le harceler quotidiennement à l'aide de cataplasme, onguent et autre potion au goût affreux. À cela, Harry ne pouvait que douloureusement compatir, lui-même subissant le harcèlement d'un vampire séculaire le prenant pour la solution miracle à tout ses problèmes. Le Survivant se dit qu'il avait trouvé en ce rat de bibliothèque un compagnon d'infortune beaucoup plus fiable que Myriam et l'aider à échapper à sa harpie personnelle de temps en temps ne pouvait faire que du bien à son karma.

Le vieux schnock ronflant dans sa soupe était bien évidemment le futur fantôme rendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie aussi soporifiques qu'un compte-rendu détaillé des systèmes d'évacuation d'eau de Poudlard. Harry se fit la réflexion que si Cuthbert Binns devait, par un accident des plus tragique, mourir _en dehors_ du château, ce serait une véritable bénédiction pour les générations futures. Enfin, des centaines d'élèves bercés par le ton monotone de l'ectoplasme pourraient apprendre autre chose que la façon la plus optimale de pioncer sur un pupitre sans se faire réveiller par les grattements de plume d'un voisin trop consciencieux.

La sorcière d'un certain âge qui avait précédemment essayé de réveiller le ronfleur s'appelait Anatolia Campbel et officiait effectivement au poste de professeur d'Arithmancie. Elle n'enseignait à Poudlard que parce qu'elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses travaux d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de la Communauté Magique sans avoir à se préoccuper de subvenir à ses besoins primaires ; et parce que la main d'œuvre estudiantine était tellement corvéable que même les elfes de maison plaignaient ces pauvres diables. Peu d'élèves prenaient l'option Arithmancie. Seuls les plus motivés des Serdaigles acceptaient les ignobles conditions en échange du savoir de la tyrannique érudite.

Le crétin avec une couronne de fleurs perchée sur le crâne était le professeur de Botanique. Herbert Beery était un passionné de théâtre en plus de plantes vertes. Il avait l'intention de monter un spectacle amateur au cours de l'année et voulait recruter ses collègues pour son entreprise quelque peu hasardeuse. Quand Harry eut la bêtise d'avouer n'avoir jamais eut la curiosité de lire les fameux contes de Beedle le Barde, et à fortiori celle intitulée "La Fontaine de la bonne fortune", il eut droit à un résumé complet de ce recueil de métaphores pavant la vie d'un sorcier de ses premiers pas à sa tombe.

Le seul adulte partageant l'enthousiasme de Beery était Silvanus Brulopot, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait d'ailleurs l'idée de lancer un sortilège à un serpencendre innocent et de le transformer en acteur involontaire. Le prédécesseur de Hagrid avait déjà perdu deux doigts et quelques orteils, et ne semblait pas vouloir changer ses habitudes ou faire preuve de prudence concernant ses interactions avec des dragons ou des licornes mangeuses d'hommes. L'homme lui faisait quelque peu penser au Gardien des Clefs, par son amour immodéré des bestioles dangereuses et son absence de moindre règle de sécurité concernant l'intégrité physique de ses étudiants. Pour peu que le professeur soit aussi irresponsable que Hagrid et présente à ses élèves des créatures comme les Scroutts à Pétard, il était compréhensible que les adolescents fuient cette matière comme la Dragoncelle et se ruent sur l'exotique "Xénomagie".

La quadragénaire stressée par la rentrée enseignait effectivement les Sortilèges. Outre son chignon sévère à moitié défait et sa robe traditionaliste, Ursula Smith était une femme d'un caractère bien trempé qui considérait que l'instruction était une matière sérieuse et certainement pas ludique. Elle fit d'ailleurs savoir à ses collègues discutant encore de théâtre amateur que l'avenir de leurs élèves reposaient sur leurs épaules et qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'une distraction aussi inutile ruine les efforts des _vrais_ professeurs. Suite à cela, un échange houleux et coloré prit place entre les Directeurs de Maison de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, sous le regard rieur de cette vieille pie de Dippet.

En discutant avec cet arriviste de Slughorn, Harry apprit que Frankenstein allait s'occuper des cours de rattrapage des cancres et des feignants. Sur le coup, le Sauveur avait eut peur pour les pauvres enfants obligés de rester dans une pièce confinée à se faire torturer les méninges par un monstre ne jurant que par la supériorité de son cerveau. Puis, il se dit que pédagogiquement parlant, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Il était certain que _personne_ ne voudrait se retrouver en compagnie de Frankenstein ; _de facto_ , aucun élève n'allait donner à ses professeurs des raisons pour l'envoyer au supplice. Une arme de dissuasion imparable. Dippet était décidément un planificateur d'embrouille de la classe supérieure.

Toujours en discutant avec son ancien professeur de potion, le Survivant fut informé que les chaises vacantes à leur table allaient être remplies au cours des jours suivants par des collègues retardataires. Slughorn était d'ailleurs surpris de l'avoir vu arriver si tôt, les annonces de son adoption remarquée par les Potter n'ayant pas manqué d'attirer son attention.

-Connaissant Mirabelle, lui avoua-t-il en essuyant ses moustaches d'un mouchoir brodé, j'aurais cru qu'elle ne vous aurait laissé partir du manoir qu'une heure avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux. Mieux valait taire sa petite fugue aux aurores et le post-it laissé en lettre d'adieux.

-C'est que j'étais terriblement impatient de commencer à enseigner, mentit-il sans vergogne en découpant son entrecôte peut-être un peu trop énergiquement. Mais je dois vous avouer être assez curieux concernant nos chers collègues, changea-t-il de sujet avec un ton de conspirateur. Vous n'auriez pas quelques petits potins croustillants sur eux, par le plus grand des hasards ? La relation entre Monsieur Fawley et l'infirmière me parait d'ailleurs pleine de sous-entendu, j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis sur la question.

Et la machine était lancée. Harry Potter n'avait pas survécu à une année scolaire en sa compagnie sans avoir appris comment détourner l'attention malvenue de son professeur de sa trop célèbre personne.

Le presque-serpentard apprit donc de la commère de service que Miss Wilson était en pâmoison devant le timide bibliothécaire et ne trouvait comme moyen de faire parvenir ses tendres sentiments que par l'intermédiaire de ses soins quelques peu forcés. Il était donc courant de voir Fawley se faire poursuivre dans les couloirs par l'infirmière de l'école. Reconnaissant à nouveau la similitude entre son pauvre collègue et lui-même, le Survivant se promit en son for intérieur d'aider le malheureux à survivre à sa harceleuse attitrée et de lui offrir un bracelet protecteur de son cru. Il en avait d'ailleurs un particulièrement vicieux stocké dans son sac en perle qui allait faire merveilleusement l'affaire. Howard allait être aux anges et en sécurité pour un bon moment. Ou alors il avait encore plus la poisse que lui, et dans ce cas il allait prier et remercier toutes les divinités du monde connu pour ne pas être le bouc-émissaire cosmique de cette école.

Toujours d'après son voisin de table se goinfrant d'ananas, le professeur de vol était actuellement en plein tournoi inter-saison pour les Harpies de Holyhead. Ce qui, peu importait comment on pouvait l'interpréter, n'était pas annonciateur de bonne nouvelles. Le mot "harpie" ne pouvait pas être associé à quelque chose d'un tant soit peu positif. Le professeur d'Étude des Moldus était quant à lui en pleine immersion sur le terrain et ne rentrerait que pour la pré-rentrée officielle, soit la veille de l'arrivée des élèves. Pour ce qui était du poste de professeur de Duel, ce dernier avait récemment changé de titulaire, le précédent sorcier en poste s'étant fait publiquement humilié par leur nouveau collègue, celui-ci étant beaucoup jeune et inexpérimenté selon Slughorn. Le professeur d'Étude des Runes était apparemment une tête-en-l'air irrécupérable qui devait béatement errer dans la toundra sibérienne et ayant inconsciemment perdu toute notion du temps. D'après le Directeur de Serpentard, il était fréquent que leur collègue oublie la rentrée et ne débarque à Poudlard des semaines plus tard la bouche en cœur, l'estomac sur les talons et un nouveau compagnon de route dans ses bagages. L'intrus variait selon les endroits que le professeur visitait. Vu que leur collègue était parti faire du tourisme en Norvège, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ramènerait avec lui un Viking, ou un élève fraîchement émancipé de Durmstrang, le suivant comme un petit chien aux yeux débordant d'amour et de loyauté. Harry n'était pas certain que Slughorn faisait preuve de sarcasme dans ses dernières paroles. Dans ce cas, Poudlard allait se retrouver héberger deux coureurs de jupons notoires, et même lui pouvait prévoir que la cohabitation n'allait pas se faire en douceur.

Après plusieurs verres d'une substance superbement alcoolisée en guise de digestif, Harry se surprit à discuter civilement avec son ancien manipulateur de mentor. Albus lui expliquait la raison pour laquelle Miss Athéna James, alias Frankenstein, avait ressemblé à un chat devant une souris dodue. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait créé un instrument permettant de détecter des anomalies temporelles et l'objet n'avait cesser de vibrer dans sa direction. Si Harry avait été en possession de tous ses moyens à ce moment-là, il n'aurait sans doute pas recraché l'intégralité de son verre sur sa voisine d'en face, s'avérant être, comme le Destin savait si bien se foutre de sa gueule, Frankenstein.

-Avez-vous violé les lois de la relativité d'Einstein ? lui demanda l'Américaine ayant enfin capté son attention et ignorant superbement l'alcool goûtant de ses cheveux verts.

-De quoi ? ne put-il que baragouiner dans son état d'ébriété trop avancé.

-Mon cher ami, reformula poliment Dumbledore. Avez-vous déjà eu un accident avec un Retourneur de Temps ?

-Mais il m'arrive que ça, des accidents ! se plaignit-il assez bruyamment à ses voisins. Des accidents accidentels malheureux et tragiques, continua-t-il son discours d'ivrogne en se resservant un verre. Où c'est toujours moi qui trinque et qui finis poursuivi par tout un tas de gens louches ! rajouta-t-il. Même quand je fais que jouer aux cartes, divagua-t-il, il m'arrive des embrouilles avec une ombre au sourire trop grand qui s'amuse à faire joujou avec le Temps, grogna-t-il avec humeur en vidant son verre cul-sec.

-Voilà qui règle la question, fit le sage Albus Dumbledore à sa jeune collègue.

Cette dernière continua à fixer sa cible du regard.

-Je reste persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bête accident de Retourneur de Temps, décréta-t-elle, butée.

-Miss James, la prévint-il, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes activement recherchée par le MACUSA et que la rumeur de votre arrivée pourrait malheureusement parvenir aux oreilles de certaines personnes?

-Je ne fais que lui poser des questions, marmona-t-elle dans son assiette, vaincue par l'odieux chantage du sorcier.

-Et je vous prierais d'articuler quand vous vous adressez à quelqu'un, la taquina-t-il d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Nous autres, pauvres vieillards, sommes un peu durs de la feuille.

Ne goûtant nullement à l'humour du sexagénaire, l'Américaine continua à triturer son dessert de sa fourchette. Le pauvre mille-feuille avait été méticuleusement éventré et autopsié avec une minutie frôlant la déraison.

-Mec, fit le poivrot notoire en louchant dans la direction relative du vénérable mage. Faut qu'on soit potes, décréta le brun.

-J'accepte votre amitié avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Potter, lui répondit Dumbledore avec une politesse un peu trop accentuée.

-'Pelle-moi Harry, fit le Survivant en renversant une partie de son verre sur la robe colorée du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, lui répondit-il en essuyant sa précieuse robe d'un informulé.

Leur philosophique conversation fut interrompue par les cris sauvages des professeurs de Botanique et de Sortilèges. Les deux adultes étaient en train de rouler par terre et de se tirer les cheveux comme deux gamins se disputant à cause d'une nébuleuse équipe de Quidditch. Apparemment, leur débat sur "le bien-fondé d'intégrer des loisirs futiles dans le programme éducatif déjà bien chargé de leurs élèves" était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Le Sauveur n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers méprisaient les "coups moldus" alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à se bagarrer comme des gosses pré-pubères. Et bien sûr, bien planqué derrière son grimoire, Dippet gloussait comme une dinde complètement droguée devant ce spectacle d'une maturité confondante. Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas parti, déjà ? Ah, oui. Parce que la fée d'un mètre soixante s'amusait à émettre des ondes relaxantes foutant en l'air le cerveau des gens.

De l'autre côté de la table, Galatea Têtenjoy et Silvanus Brulopot discutaient paisiblement politique et du conflit outre-manche. Bizarrement, Dumbledore, pourtant près d'eux, semblait tout faire pour éviter de se mêler à la conversation. Malgré ses capacités cérébrales diminuées au minimum, Harry arriva à se souvenir que Grindelwald, le méchant mage noir du coin, était la plus grande honte de son futur mentor. Si le sujet de la discussion risquait d'impliquer son ancien ami, il devenait logique que le puissant sorcier cherche à éviter de se mettre dans l'embarras ou de déterrer certains souvenirs déplaisants.

Le Survivant n'avait peut-être pas encore pardonné au vieil homme toutes ses manipulations "pour le plus grand bien", mais il se souvenait trop bien des dernières heures du sorcier. Il avait supplié que son martyr prenne fin, dans cette grotte pleine d'inferi immergés, demandant à ce que son supplice s'arrête alors même que l'adolescent qu'il avait été le forçait à boire cette maudite potion. Plongé dans son pire cauchemar, Dumbledore avait supplié qu'on le tue, ne supportant être le témoin impuissant de sévices inimaginables infligés à des personnes inconnues. Plus tard, après avoir lu l'horreur de Rita Skeeter, l'Elu avait cru que son mentor s'était adressé à Grindelwald pour épargner son frère et sa sœur. Il n'en avait jamais eut la confirmation, et voir cet homme vivant et respirant à côté de lui, tournant ostensiblement le dos à sa honte et ses pêchés, semblait supposer une hypothèse bien différente. Était-ce uniquement la honte qui avait empêché pendant des années le mage d'aller à la rencontre de sa némésis ?

-Ais-je une tache sur la figure, mon brave ami, pour que vous me fixiez de cette façon ? lui demanda poliment la source de ses pensées en sirotant une coupe de jus de citrouille.

-Euh... bafouilla le Survivant prit en flagrant délit de matage. C'est que je me demandais s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre toi et Grindelwald, lâcha-t-il sa bombe sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Le grand Albus Dumbleodre était quant à lui en train de noblement s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille, ayant miraculeusement réussi à ne pas recracher le contenu de son verre sur quelqu'un. Une fois ayant récupéré la maîtrise de ses voies respiratoires, le vieil homme jeta de peu discrets coups d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de l'énormité que venait de lâcher l'aimant à ennuis de première catégorie. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas encore conscientisé ce qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche, resservait son compagnon de beuverie du moment avec de l'alcool local. Il ne comprit la portée de ses paroles que quand le vénérable mage se mit à lui siffler nerveusement de n'en parler à personne, jamais, sous aucun prétexte, sinon il s'arrangerait pour que personne ne retrouve son cadavre.

-Oups, laissa échapper le voyageur du futur comprenant enfin sa bourde.

-Oui, grinça le professeur entre ses dents serrées. "Oups".

Effectivement, insinuer que le tueur de masse allié aux Nazis possédait une place particulière dans le cœur du sorcier considéré comme étant la définition même du mot "respectable" et s'avérant être le seul à pouvoir égaler ledit mage noir n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Non seulement la réputation de Dumbledore serait finie, mais il pourrait même être considéré comme un traître et terminer en prison en guise de mesure préventive. En même temps, que Grindelwald fasse évader d'Azkaban son ancien amant avait quelque chose d'ironiquement romantique.

-Comment diable êtes-vous au courant ? lui demanda son ancien mentor sans desserrer les dents et en conservant un masque affable et souriant.

Voilà qui était une bonne question. La vérité allait assurément lui attirer des problèmes sous la forme d'une Frankenstein surexcitée voulant le découper en morceaux pour l'amour de la science. Ne restaient donc que les bons vieux bobards. Le tout était d'un trouver un qui ne le ferait pas terminer dans une tombe anonyme.

-À ton avis, bluffla-t-il dans un murmure conspirateur.

En tant que joueur de poker invétéré et malchanceux chronique, le bluff était l'immortel atout dans la manche du Survivant qui lui permettait de ne pas quitter la table trop lamentablement, et parfois même beaucoup plus riche que quelques heures auparavant. Certaines mauvaises langues osaient prétendre qu'il trichait, lui préférait voir cela comme de la technique. Après tout, tout le monde trichait autour de ces tables de jeu clandestines, le Sauveur était juste plus habile que les autres. Les armoires à glace qui finissaient la soirée par le poursuivre dans des ruelles glauques n'étaient que des envieux de son talent inné. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être que l'ombre au sourire louche qui était possiblement responsable de ses petites péripéties temporelles était de la même trempe que ces loubards testostéronnés ne supportant pas de perdre, et qu'il avait tenté l'une de ses "techniques" sur son partenaire de cartes beaucoup plus susceptible que ses prédécesseurs. Ce qui voudrait dire que ses ennuis dans le passé n'étaient à l'origine dus qu'à lui-même.

Cette probable hypothèse fut rapidement balayée de son esprit par Dumbledore, qui était en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation aussi discrètement que possible. Le bleu de son visage jurait d'ailleurs atrocement avec les couleurs criardes de son horrible robe. Harry avait toujours connu le vieil homme avec un contrôle de lui-même tout simplement parfait, à un point tel qu'il s'était un jour demandé s'il éprouvait des émotions humaines. Il était difficile, à cet instant, de se dire que le sorcier en pleine crise de panique allait devenir le maître manipulateur qu'il avait fait trembler Voldemort. La conjecture qu'avait du faire le professeur de Métamorphose devait être beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce que le Survivant avait de prime abord espéré. Voilà qui devenait contrariant. Peut-être que faire un trou dans le mur en guise de sortie de secours n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, en fin de compte...

Reprenant enfin une couleur et une respiration normales, le grand Albus Dumbledore tourna son attention vers sa pauvre personne imbibée d'alcool. Les efforts que le vénérable sorcier faisait pour conserver son sourire de façade n'avaient pour résultat qu'une grimace hideuse et des muscles faciaux se contractant sporadiquement. Il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait fascinant dans le spectacle de son ancien mentor incapable de gérer ses réactions physiques. Et un peu effrayant, aussi...

Après un énième coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne risquait d'entendre quelque chose de compromettant, le sexagénaire souffla à nouveau entre ses dents serrées :

-Il vous a envoyé.

Au ton de sa voix, il ne s'agissait pas d'une interrogation. Son coup de bluff n'avait, apparemment, pas fonctionné comme il aurait du. Voilà qui devenait franchement fâcheux. Il était trop tard pour rectifier son bobards, à présent. Il allait devoir être obligé de jongler avec des phrases à double-sens et dont l'interprétation était laissée à son auditeur. Alors même qu'il était rond comme une barrique pleine d'eau-de-vie. Que pouvait-il mal se passer ?

Pour se donner plus de temps de réflexion, et parce qu'il avait besoin d'une dose de courage liquide pour affronter l'épreuve interminable qu'était sa vie, Harry Potter vida son verre le plus lentement possible. Les idées encore plus embrumées que précédemment, et Dumbledore le fixant encore de son regard lui donnant l'impression de passer aux Rayons X, le Survivant cru qu'ouvrir la bouche et dire ce qui lui passait par l'esprit était une solution brillantissime.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre dans cette école de timbrés, lui sortit-il entre deux hoquets.

-Veuillez m'excuser, commença le mage ressemblant de plus en plus à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Je ne vois le rapport entre votre mission et votre état de santé, dit-il poliment malgré l'ombre funeste qui nappait son visage effrayant.

-Mais c'est que je pourrais pas accomplir ma "mission", comme tu dis, si je suis poursuivi par tout un tas d'allumés me prenant pour la réincarnation du Messie ou un cas pratique de vivisection, lui expliqua-t-il en hochant exagérément du chef.

-Je vois, grinça lentement le directeur de Gryffondor.

-Tu vois, répéta avec assurance l'éponge à alcool en continuant à s'intoxiquer.

-Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr, que je ne peux vous permettre de mener à bien cette entreprise, fit la voix glaciale du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Tout à fait, continua l'Elu à hocher la tête comme un débile, n'ayant strictement rien compris à la dernière phrase prononcée par son collègue.

-Et que vous remettre aux autorités serait considéré comme une action civique responsable, termina-t-il avec un rictus machiavélique.

-Tout à fait, répéta l'idiot imbibé d'alcool.

À ces paroles, Albus Dumbledore arqua un sourcil, surpris de l'aplomb du jeune homme face à une menace particulièrement ouverte. À aucun moment il ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait affaire à un crétin incapable de se souvenir du sujet de la conversation. Son expérience des créatures dangereuses le desservait pour une fois : le sorcier était trop habitué à gérer des êtres à l'intelligence et la duplicité exacerbés, se retrouver à mener une discussion avec un poivrot sortait malheureusement de son champ de compétence.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à ses habituels partisans, remarqua le sexagénaire.

L'Elu ricana, le nez plongé dans son verre.

-C'est parce que j'ai rien d'"habituel", grinça-t-il en guise d'explication. Je suis hors norme, marmona-t-il dans sa barbe de cinq jours. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, se plaignit-il avant de vider cul-sec son liquide orangeatre.

-Je vois, répéta le vieil homme. Et puis-je vous demander quelle est votre stratégie, que je puisse prévenir certains dommages collatéraux inutiles ?

-J'ai pas de stratégie, avoua l'alcoolique pensant que son vis-à-vis parlait de son mode de vie exceptionnel. J'y vais au feeling et je fonce dans le tas, décrivit-il l'horreur qu'était la suite ininterrompue d'évènements épiques se trouvant être sa maudite existence.

-Et vous pensez que cette méthode particulière peut véritablement porter ses fruits ? demanda, sceptique, le professeur.

Son collègue haussa les épaules.

-C'est la seule chose qui marche avec moi dans les parages, confessa-t-il à cette épaule compatissante. C'est que tu vois, divagua-t-il, j'attire la Poisse Cosmique. Alors il m'arrive que des embrouilles avec des types pas très nets qui m'embarquent dans des aventures épiques contre ma volonté.

-Je vois, crut comprendre Dumbledore. Vous n'avez donc pas accepté cette mission de votre plein gré.

-J'ai jamais eut le choix, dans ma vie pourrie, se plaignit à nouveau le Survivant. On avait déjà décidé pour moi ce que serait mon destin avant même ma naissance. Ca craint, conclut-il en avalant une gorgée de son nectar alcoolisé.

-Vous avez toute ma compassion, lui offrit son collègue.

-Merci, mec, fit l'outre de vin louchant dans sa direction, quelques petites larmes embuant ses yeux verts. T'as pas idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi, c'que tu dis là.

-Je vous en prie, répondit le directeur de Gryffondor en lui offrant un mouchoir ayant dû appartenir à un costume d'Arlequin. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-je savoir quel moyen de pression notre connaissance commune a utilisé contre vous ?

-De quoi ? ne comprit pas l'ivrogne après s'être bruyamment mouché.

Le vénérable mage se méprit sur la réponse de son collègue, et supposa que le trentenaire ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre à sa question indiscrète.

-Dans ce cas, enchaîna-t-il avec obstination, pouvez-vous au moins me dire pour quelle raison il vous a choisi. Loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter, mon cher ami, mais vous ne ressemblez absolument à l'idée que je me faisais d'un... négociateur, finit-il sa phrase, peu désireux d'employer la dénomination adéquate.

-Négocier ? Moi ? demanda confirmation le poivrot incapable de parlementer civilement avec quelqu'un sans qu'une catastrophe divine ne lui tombe sur le coin de la figure.

-Il vous a bien envoyé pour servir... d'entremetteur? grimaça le vieil homme sur ce dernier mot.

-Tout à fait, perdit l'autre le fil de la conversation en se jetant un énième verre par-dessus la cravate.

Nullement conscient de participer à une discussion de sourds, le grand Albus Dumbledore attaqua à nouveau :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous, entre toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu choisir ?

-Pourquoi moi, effectivement, philosopha l'Elu.

À cette réponse quelque peu inattendue, le sexagénaire arqua un sourcil, étonné d'entendre que l'homme se chargeant de cette mission de la plus haute importance était complètement ignorant des qualités lui ayant valu d'avoir été choisi.

-Vous avez dû lui faire une forte impression, jeune homme, mais malgré vous, apparemment, réfléchit le puissant sorcier.

-L'histoire de ma vie, renifla le célèbre Harry Potter.

-Vous n'auriez pas courtisé avec succès une personne considérée comme intouchable en sa présence, par le plus grand des hasards ? supposa Dumbledore.

-Ha ! eut son collègue un regain d'énergie. Je suis le dieu des coureurs de jupons ! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop de virulence. Nul être doué de conscience ne peut résister à mon charme sauvage magnétique ! se rengorgea-t-il en levant son verre comme pour saluer sa propre renommée.

-Je vois, prononça lentement le vieil homme nullement atteint par la passion de son voisin de table. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas partager votre enthousiasme, mon jeune ami. Se retrouver en Grand Prix de loterie n'est pas quelque chose dont je raffole, maugréa avec humeur le vénérable professeur.

-Mec, commença le Survivant. T'as pas l'air bien, remarqua-t-il malgré la brume de l'alcool. Comme t'as écouté mes malheurs, je veux bien écouter les tiens, lui offrit-il son inestimable soutien.

-C'est très aimable à vous, mon cher, mais je pense qu'il serait déraisonnable que je me confie à l'homme chargé de me faire retomber sous l'emprise néfaste d'un tueur de masse.

-Pas faux, fit le Sauveur. Mais comme personne d'autre n'a l'air d'avoir une épaule de disponible, t'as le choix entre courir le risque que ça te pète à la gueule de façon spectaculaire et aller un peu mieux après, ou garder tes pensées moroses pour toi et les laisser te bouffer les entrailles. C'toi qui vois, conclut-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

-Pas faux, répéta son collègue sur le point de craquer.

-Tiens, lui offrit-il un verre du nectar alcoolisé qu'il s'envoyait depuis une demi-heure. Bois, ça te feras du bien.

-Je ne suis pas certain que se soit une judicieuse idée, essaya de refuser le vénérable professeur.

-Meuh t'inquiètes, fit l'éponge à alcool. Au pire t'auras juste un mal de crâne carabiné et tu te réveilleras dans un endroit bizarre avec des gens à poils.

-Justement.., réessaya sans succès le sexagénaire avant de boire de force le breuvage orangeatre.

Après quelques toussotements peu glorieux, Albus Dumbledore se surprit à penser, qu'effectivement, se prendre une bonne cuite ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi, après avoir perdu toute inhibition, il raconta sa magistrale erreur de jeunesse à l'oreille semi-attentive de son jeune collègue. Et, effectivement, parler de Gellert le soulageait d'un poids énorme dont il n'avait même pas eut conscience. Les quelques conseils du jeune Potter n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si mauvais que cela. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait eut lui aussi sa part d'anciennes conquêtes le harcelant quotidiennement de lettres beaucoup trop touchantes pour son cœur meurtri.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix son mal-être, ses doutes et sa honte concernant les évènements l'été de ses dix-huit ans. Il ne s'était jamais même permit de ressentir autre chose que de la honte et des regrets. Discuter sous l'emprise de l'alcool avec le jeune professeur avait changé cela. Déshinibé, Albus s'épancha longuement sur l'épaule de Harry, admettant entre deux sanglots que le mage noir le plus craint de la planète était l'amour de sa vie et se lamentant d'être aussi faible face à ses lettres de passion. Le malchanceux chronique, ayant complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de la relation amoureuse de son mentor avec la personnification du Mal, lui proposa son soutien pour le dépêtrer de ses sentiments coupables. Et le directeur de Gryffondor accepta avec joie son aide miraculeuse.

Frankenstein, quant à elle, les observait tranquillement, le menton dans le creux de sa main, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un moyen de pression pour faire chanter cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Sous-Directeur. Les menaces d'extradition étaient finies. Elle allait pouvoir faire toutes les expériences qui lui passeraient par le crâne sans avoir à craindre le vieillard récalcitrant aux avancées scientifiques. Elle pourrait harceler l'anomalie temporelle de tout son soûl sans la moindre interférence. Elle pourrait utiliser les élèves les plus stupides de la façon qu'il lui plairait sans aucun problème d'ordre administratif. Elle allait régner en maître sur cette école, et plus personne ne pourrait contraindre son génie ou l'empêcher de l'exprimer.

La vie était belle, parfois, pensa Athéna James en sirotant gaiement son jus de citrouille.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire et vous souhaite une extra-ordinaire journée ;)**

 **SEY**


	7. Le Survivant, ses Compagnons d'Infortune

**Yellow lecteurs, lectrices !**

 **Me revoilà, après un bon mois d'absence avec mes conneries capillo-tractées et complètement barrés. J'espère qu'elles vous ont un peu manqué quand même ^^**

 **Sur ce, agrippez-vous à votre pot de glace et resserrez vos ceintures, vous embarquez pour plus de 15.000 mots sans interruption. Bon courage, vous en aurez besoin.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le Survivant, ses compagnons d'infortune et les autres**

Dérapant avec agilité d'un couloir perpendiculaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier poursuivit sa course à travers le glorieux château, les fantômes présents sur son chemin ronchonnant de se faire traverser sans la moindre excuse ou repentance.

-POTTER ! fit la source actuelle de ses ennuis. RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL TERREUX TOUT DE SUITE OÙ JE VOUS DONNE À MANGER AUX LICORNES ! continua la voix puissante et menaçante de son poursuivant.

-JAMAIS ! eut-il l'audace de répliquer en jetant un casque d'armure derrière son épaule espérant que le projectile atteigne miraculeusement sa cible.

La course-poursuite prit brutalement fin quand le trentenaire percuta malencontreusement l'un des rares occupants du château. Les deux êtres tangibles effectuèrent un roulé-boulé effroyablement douloureux et se retrouvèrent emmêlés l'un à l'autre, gémissant misérablement sur le sol en granit, attendant que le traqueur les rattrape tranquillement.

-Potter, le salua le pauvre sorcier englué dans ses ennuis d'une voix acide.

-Monsieur le Directeur, fit de même le Survivant d'une intonation faussement naïve et enjouée. Une bien belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? s'enfonça-t-il.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous courriez dans les couloirs ? lui demanda le vieil homme en essayant de se défaire des membres entremêlés de son subordonné.

-Beery s'est mis en tête de me faire participer à sa pièce de théâtre contre mon gré, expliqua l'employé peu respectueux des règles de sécurité.

-Et vous avez pensé à l'envoyer paître poliment, avant de mettre le château sans dessus-dessous ? demanda-t-il rhétoriquement et avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

-Mais je fais que ça depuis des heures, répondit-il lentement, essayant de ne pas céder à la colère.

-Monsieur le Directeur, le salua le professeur de Botanique d'une voix tout aussi fausse et enjouée que celle de sa victime. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Les armures se sont plaintes de se faire arracher la tête par mes employés, grinça le Directeur d'une humeur massacrante.

-Complètement innocent ! fit le directeur de Poufsouffle en levant ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour illustrer ses propos.

-Vendu... grogna le Survivant en récupérant enfin la pleine maîtrise de son corps.

-Le professeur Potter ne semble pas réceptif à vos avances, professeur Beery, fit Dippet en dépoussiérant sa veste. Je vous prierais de cesser de l'importuner à moins de posséder des arguments de poids.

-Excusez-moi ? intervint, purement outrée, la victime des machinations du Directeur.

-Mais j'ai justement des arguments inattaquables ! fit l'aspirant metteur en scène. Il fera un superbe Messire Sanchance

-"Sans chance" ? releva le malchanceux chronique.

-Je pensais que vous vouliez faire participer les élèves ? souleva avec raison Dippet.

-Oui, mais Potter incarne juste tellement l'essence du personnage, commença lyriquement Beery.

-Potter ressemble à un moldu ? ne comprit pas la référence le vénérable mage.

-Non, fit l'enthousiaste du théâtre amateur. Il est tiré malgré lui dans une quête épique dont il ne veut pas et qu'il finit par accomplir tout de même ! Qui mieux que lui, Monsieur le Directeur, pourrait donner vie au chevalier Sanchance ?

Clairement, quelqu'un avait des oreilles qui avaient traîné pendant la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore...

-Mais j'y connais que dalle, au théâtre ! intervint à nouveau le Survivant. Et puis avec moi dans vos pattes, c'est évident que votre représentation va capoter avant même d'avoir commencé, essaya-t-il de raisonner son aventureux collègue.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! fit ce dernier en levant victorieusement le poing.

-Et bien pas moi, grinça le harcelé. Je n'aime pas le théâtre, je trouve ça stupide, édicta-t-il sous l'inspiration choquée du professeur de Botanique.

-Retirez ça immédiatement ! glapit le directeur de Poufsouffle.

-Niet, fit Harry Potter en croisant les bras avec résolution, imitant son bon ami Sven, juste avant qu'il ne fasse des claquettes pour ces sournois d'Inuits.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à prendre.

-Personne ne médit sur le sixième Art devant moi, s'enflamma le poufsouffle en tirant vigoureusement sa baguette et en la braquant droit sur le nez du vainqueur de mages noirs.

Nullement impressionné par la fougue du dramaturge en herbe, Harry Potter coula un regard blasé vers son Directeur.

-Si vous ne vous occupez pas de ce crétin, fit-il en pointant discourtoisement du doigt l'apprenti metteur en scène, c'est moi qui m'en charge et je vous préviens, ça va pas être délicat, finit-il son avertissement.

Le professeur de Botanique prit une charmante couleur cramoisie sous l'offense, ressemblant avec sa couronne de lierre perchée sur son crâne à une tomate bien mûre.

-Essayez un peu, pour voir ! défia-t-il puérilement son adversaire.

-Beery, fit le Survivant dans un soupir exaspéré. Comme vous l'avez mentionné, je suis quotidiennement trimballé dans des aventures rocambolesques et soumis à des prophéties sadiques. Mes errances homériques, mon cher Beery, ont fait de moi un être d'une dangerosité remarquable. Si vous essayez de me lancer un sort, je vous casse les dents. Et bon courage après pour articuler votre précieux texte, finit-il son monologue en retenant son irritation du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La menace de perdre sa capacité à débiter son œuvre de façon lyrique sembla marcher, puisque le professeur perdit sa charmante couleur tomate et baissa sensiblement sa baguette.

-Voilà qui est mieux, soupira l'Elu. Problème réglé, se tourna-t-il vers son employeur en un sourire tout aussi faux et enjoué que tout à l'heure.

Ledit employeur était dubitatif.

-À l'avenir, professeur Potter, veuillez laisser le mobilier de Poudlard en dehors de vos querelles. Ces armures valent le triple de votre personne, souligna-t-il en guise d'avertissement lugubre.

Puis, pour appuyer ses allégations, il offrit à son employé un regard glacial comme le Survivant n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait été un tant soit peu intimidé par un regard, il avait eut le claquet fermé par une procureure de l'état de Washington aussi intransigeante que la déesse de la Justice. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment dessaoulé quand les policiers locaux l'avaient amené devant elle n'avait clairement pas aidé. La femme de loi n'avait apparemment que peu de patience pour les poivrots qui s'amusaient à saccager des bars jusque-là respectables. C'était d'ailleurs suite à sa non-présentation aux Travaux d'Intérêt Généraux qu'il avait rencontré Carter.

Carter était une histoire à lui tout seul.

L'Américain exerçait à l'époque le modeste emploi de chasseur de primes et lui avait collé au train pendant plusieurs mois, armé d'un mandat d'arrêt international et d'un beretta à la précision extraordinaire. La dernière fois que le Sauveur avait eut de ses nouvelles, il avait appris qu'il régnait en maître sur les bas-fonds de New-York. Il fallait dire qu'avoir survécu en sa compagnie à des périples rocambolesques l'avait doté de capacités hors du commun.

Loin d'être sa première conquête masculine, le chasseur de primes avait été la personne étant restée le plus longtemps à ses côtés. Principalement parce qu'ils s'étaient transformés en versions humaines d'Achab et Moby Dick, ou de Tom et Jerry, ou de Coyote et Beep-beep, ou de tout autres personnages imaginaires coincés dans un cercle vicieux de course-pousuite éternelle. L'Américain l'avait traqué sur tous les continents, le rattrapant beaucoup plus souvent que l'Elu n'aimait le préciser. La principale raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais terminé dans une prison fédérale ou à Guantanamo était son bagou monstrueux lui permettant d'attirer dans ses draps n'importe qui déterminé à lui botter le train. Les mauvaises langues auraient pu dire que la présence d'une baguette magique était un atout non-négligable pour maîtriser un moldu opiniâtre décidé à le trainer par la peau des fesses au premier tribunal venu; mais bon, en tant que conteur, Harry Potter avait toute maîtrise sur ses récits abracadabrants, et ne permettait à aucun esprit critique de commenter la véracité de son inestimable témoignage. Après tout, il y avait bien inscrit dans sa chaire "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.". Cette cicatrice lui sauvait beaucoup plus la mise que toutes les preuves qu'il aurait pu fournir. Les traces de torture avaient tendance à lui attirer une sympathie indestructible et donnaient un poids non-négligeable à sa parole de traumatisé. Le Survivant aimait se faire passer auprès de son auditoire alcoolisé comme un représentant de la Vérité tyrannisé par l'Oppression à cause de ses valeurs démocratiques et journalistiques. Bien entendu, le Sauveur n'avait jamais pondu un papier pour une gazette ou autre journal, et n'avait certainement pas rapporté les faits à travers le globe tels qu'il les avait vécus.

Carter, donc, était devenu un peu malgré eux son compagnon d'infortune le plus présent dans son existence de malchanceux chronique. Parce qu'à cause de lui coller continuellement au train, le pauvre Américain avait été entraîné dans ses ennuis cosmiques et catastrophes divines remettant en cause les lois inaltérables de la Physique. Voir l'homme le plus impassible de la Création se mettre à jurer des exclamations éberluées à chaque rebondissement invraisemblable avait eut quelque chose de purement charmant et indiscutablement adorable. La fois où un occamy s'était pris d'affection pour le pauvre moldu resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pendant encore de longues années. Ce serpent ailé géant et marchant sur deux pattes l'avait apparemment confondu avec sa mère et avait pris pour habitude de s'enrouler étroitement autour du cou du malheureux Carter, l'étouffant dans le processus. L'Américain avait beau avoir essayé de se débarrasser du bébé occamy par tous les moyens possibles, après quatre mois de tentatives ratées, il s'était résigné à devoir supporter et élever une créature mythique. Il avait bien entendu fallu jeter quelques sorts sur l'animal, pour éviter que les autres moldu ne paniquent et n'essayent, à nouveau, de leur tirer dessus, mais en définitive le reptile s'était avéré être un associé de poids dans la traque de criminels en fuite. L'Américain s'était même fait une réputation respectable de chasseur de mages noir auprès des autorités magiques. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines mémorables à traquer des sorciers recherchés par la Justice, Harry tranquillement enchaîné à lui et profitant du spectacle. Voir le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres en titre se décomposer en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire laminer par un _moldu_ était tout simplement purement jouissif. De même que voir les figures estomaquées des représentants de l'ordre local quand le chasseur de primes ramenait ses prises avec un occamy amoureux et une célébrité menottée qui pelotait sans honte son geôlier excédé. Harry avait toujours connu Carter sur le point de frapper le premier crétin qui oserait lui prendre la tête. Mais sans doute était-ce à cause de son irrésistible présence pouvant porter sur les nerfs du Dalaï Lama en personne.

Les deux hommes avaient fatalement fini dans le même lit. Personne ne pouvait courir après l'Elu pendant des mois sans avoir envie de lui passer la tête dans une scieuse à bois. Le charme et le bagou du Survivant avaient habilement réorienté sa frustration en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Certes, après chaque rencontre avec Carter, il finissait avec des bleus sur tout le corps et les lèvres en charpies, mais le Sauveur n'avait rien contre un peu de sauvagerie de temps en temps, et jamais le sorcier n'avait connu de partenaire sport de chambre aussi fougueux que l'Américain.

Harry Potter avait toujours trouvé mignon la détermination du moldu de le remettre à la Justice. S'il y avait bien quelque chose en quoi le sorcier excellait, c'était bien se dépatouiller avec brio et théâtralité d'une situation potentiellement problématique et assurément perdue d'avance. Carter n'avait juste aucune chance de le mettre définitivement derrière des barreaux. C'était un fait aussi gravé dans le marbre que son karma pourri. L'Américain s'était rendu compte de cette inaltérable vérité après plusieurs années d'aventures épiques en sa compagnie, et avait décidé d'abandonner la traque impossible au profit de la domination de la pègre New-yorkaise, un occamy apprivoisé dans ses bagages. Harry regrettait quelque peu de ne pas avoir été présent pendant la prise de pouvoir de son ami. Le spectacle avait dû être d'une grande beauté. Les pauvres mafieux avaient dû en faire dans leur froc face à l'Éclair de Zeus, qu'il avait dérobé à ladite divinité après l'avoir valeureusement massacré. Avoir côtoyé le Sauveur avait doté le moldu d'atouts intéressants et d'un attirail à faire froid dans le dos. Les membres de la pègre n'avaient pas eut l'ombre d'une chance face au chasseur de primes.

-Professeur Potter, reprirent Dippet et son regard glacial. Puis-je compter sur vous pour ne plus remettre le mobilier inestimable de cette école en danger ? fit le Directeur en accentuant son œillade menaçante.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, monsieur, lui assura son employé obéissant et légèrement intimidé par l'aura que dégageait son supérieur.

-Quant à vous, professeur Beery, annonça le vieil homme, je vous prierez d'attendre l'arrivée des élèves _avant_ de commencer la distribution de votre spectacle, édicta-t-il sous les hourras muets du Survivant.

Un répit méritait toujours quelques hourras, histoire d'encourager ces charmantes bestioles à revenir dans son giron plus souvent. C'est qu'elles étaient tellement timides et si facilement effrayées, il fallait les chouchouter avec amour pour avoir leur heureuse compagnie.

Sur un dernier regard intimidant, le Directeur repartit à ses occupations habituelles, laissant tout seuls les deux professeurs. Beery foudroya un instant son collègue de ses petits yeux porcins avant de partir dans la direction opposée de celle de Dippet. Le metteur en scène contrarié émit un "Humpft!" un peu trop théâtral et marcha dans une envolée de cape un peu trop dramatique pour les goûts du Sauveur. Herbert Beery n'avait certainement pas oublié ses ambitions concernant le casting de son œuvre du sixième Art, mais au moins maintenant le jeune professeur n'aurait plus à subir ses élans enthousiastes et ses envolées lyriques abrutissantes. Cet évènement était, tout compte fait, de bon augure. Si tout ses petits soucis avec ses harceleurs pouvaient se résoudre aussi facilement, sa vie à Poudlard ne serait pas aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait se la couler douce en attendant que les mercenaires à la solde des gobelins oublient son existence.

-Je voudrais prendre un prélèvement de liquide céphalo-rachidien, intervint la Réalité par la bouche de Frankenstein.

Harry niait avoir fait un bond de cinquante centimètres et glapit comme une donzelle inexpérimentée se faisant agripper l'arrière-train par son cavalier intrépide un soir de bal de promo. Il avait juste été un chouilla surpris de trouver la jeune Américaine derrière son dos parlant de lui ouvrir la boîte crânienne. Sa virilité ne venait pas de prendre un coup fatal. Du tout.

-Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse me découper en morceaux reprit-il contenance.

-C'est pour le bien de la science, fit l'impassible sorcière aux yeux de chouette.

Dans la bouche de la criminelle recherchée, cet argument semblait imparable. Dans la tête de Harry Potter, cependant, il était tout sauf acceptable.

-Je regrette, mentit le Survivant, mais ça ne va être possible.

-Pourquoi ? eut-elle le culot de lui poser la question en le fixant du regard sans ciller.

-Parce que je ne possède qu'un seul corps et que j'y tiens, fit le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes, naturelles ou non.

-L'intervention ne laissera qu'une toute petite cicatrice au milieu du visage, osa lui sortir Frankenstein.

-Va vraiment falloir que tu revoies la façon de minimiser les choses. Parce que t'es franchement pas au point, grimaça-t-il. Le but de la manœuvre, lui expliqua-t-il en repérant du coin de l'œil une porte dérobée, est de faire preuve de tact tout en oubliant les détails les moins glorieux, termina-t-il son résumé en se tenant prêt à déguerpir sitôt l'attention de l'Américaine amoindrie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de diplomatie pour obtenir ce que je veux, ruina tous ses efforts la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

-Et c'est à mon avis pour cette raison que le MACUSA a mis ta tête à prix, pointa judicieusement l'ancienne cible de l'ire du gouvernement magique des Etats-Unis.

-Ils n'ont pas mis ma tête à prix, réfuta la scientifique en herbe dans un froncement de sourcil contrarié. Ils veulent juste me poser quelques questions, lui sortit-elle avec aplomb.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux ! se réjouit son professeur. _Ca_ , c'est que l'on appelle minimiser une situation.

-Je veux tout de même récupérer un échantillon de moelle épinière, fit, butée, l'Américaine.

-Je pensais que c'était du liquide céphalo-rachidien ? releva avec raison le Sauveur.

-Ca aussi, continua-t-elle le massacre.

-Juste, non, mit son veto le Survivant en commençant à perdre patience. Personne ne prélève quoique ce soit de mon corps, pour quelque raison que ce soit, décréta-t-il fermement et en croisant les bras avec résolution dans une solide imitation de Sven.

Encore une fois, se dit-il avec un temps de retard, pas le meilleur exemple à prendre.

-J'aurais ces échantillons, dit Frankenstein avec une intensité morbide, avec ou sans l'autorisation de leur propriétaire, le menaça-t-elle ouvertement.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, princesse, sourit sinistrement le chasseur de mages noirs.

Frankenstein avait beau être glauque et paraître plus habile dans un laboratoire que sur un champ de bataille, le sorcier était confiant en sa capacité de lui botter le cul dans les règles de l'art. Clairement, péter les dents de quelqu'un le démangeait depuis tout à l'heure et ne pouvait que faire du bien à son moral déclinant. Et, juste au moment où le Survivant s'apprêtait à lancer les hostilités, le bruit sourd d'une explosion fit trembler les fondations du château. Cet évènement eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de Frankenstein de sa modeste personne.

-HAAARRYYYY ! résonna dans les couloirs la voix beaucoup trop familière de Myriam.

-MAIIIITRE ! se rajouta à l'horreur celle de la brute épaisse directement importée du passé.

-Je pense qu'elles vous cherchent, intervint inutilement la furie aux cheveux verts.

-Sans blague, grinça le Sauveur, pince-sans-rire.

-Je ne fais de plaisanterie, le prit-elle au sérieux. Je trouve ces enfantillages inutileset nuisant à la bonne compréhension du monde, ne comprit-elle pas le principe du second degré.

Harry ne perdit pas son temps à essayer d'expliquer à l'hermétique sorcière le concept d'"humour" et profita de son attention relâchée pour fuir à l'Anglaise et espérer que ses deux nouvelles poursuivantes échouent à le retrouver dans les couloirs labyrinthiques. Honnêtement, quelle était la probabilité pour que des personnes n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard arrivent plus facilement que lui à se repérer? Certes, son existence de malchanceux chronique n'était plus régie selon les lois de la probabilité, mais même lui ne pouvait être damné à ce point. Il y existait forcément une limite à ne pas dépasser. Il lui suffisait juste de la trouver et de s'y planquer.

Dérapant avec agilité d'un couloir perpendiculaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier poursuivit sa course à travers le glorieux château, les voix des furies lui collant au train ne lui accordant pas même le moindre répit pour reprendre sa respiration devenue laborieuse. Le constat était limpide : le Survivant avait besoin de reprendre d'urgence ses séances de footing et de cardio. Son état physique était juste devenu critique en plus d'être honteusement pathétique. Ce qui était un comble en sachant qu'il avait passé les trois dernières semaines poursuivi sans relâche par les gobelins, leurs mercenaires surentraînés, le Potter dans son intégralité, des fanatiques de Quidditch, des péquenots, des licornes, des élues prophétisées, des membres du corps professoral, et tout autre catastrophe ambulante que son pauvre cerveau traumatisé avait oublié. Comme un organisme pouvait-il avoir à ce point perdu de son endurance en étant constamment pourchassé par les monstres de la Création? Il fallait croire que sa trop courte expérience de commerçant à l'Allée des Embrumes avait peut-être un peu rouillé son physique jusqu'il y a peu irréprochable.

Tranquillement en train d'agoniser contre une tapisserie mitée, il fallut de bonnes minutes à Harry Potter pour se rendre compte qu'un individu essayait d'interagir avec lui. Son inattention n'était que partiellement sa faute, les seuls efforts de la bestiole résidaient essentiellement en des gestes avortés et des inspirations brutalement coupées, le tout dans un rougissement que beaucoup auraient trouvé adorable, mais que lui jugeait nauséeux. La demi-fée n'avait apparemment pas acquit plus d'assurance que lors de leur précédente rencontre. Le problème de confiance en soi de la métisse semblait pathologique et tristement pitoyable. Comment un être possédant des dons en manipulation mentale de masse pouvait-il éprouvait de la crainte et de l'anxiété à interagir avec des créatures incapables de résister à ses prouesses magiques ? Tout simplement incompréhensible.

-Voulez quoi ? grogna le sorcier toujours à moitié affalé par terre entre deux essoufflements fort peu glorieux.

-Faire connaissance ? dit la créature dans un couinement beaucoup trop aigue pour ses oreilles sifflantes.

A ces mots, le Sauver ne put retenir un grognement de désespoir. Une autre Plaie venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste d'insupportables cataclysmes divins. Ô joie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aussi le pourchasse pour obtenir des enseignements en Accomplissements Prophétiques pour que la loi de Murphy ne devienne officiellement son credo.

-Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très occupé, reprit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains et en fuyant le contact visuel.

Il était surtout quelqu'un de très demandé, rectifia en son for intérieur le harcelé.

-Écoute ma grande, fit le Survivant ayant enfin récupéré une partie de ses capacités pulmonaires. Je suis pas sympa. Et quand je le suis c'est que je veux te mettre dans mon lit, nuança-t-il ses propos sous les glapissements choqués de la fée Clochette. Je passe mon temps à râler. Et je suis maudit. Genre, vraiment, précisa-t-il à son auditoire sceptique. Donc j'ai pas vraiment le matériel du "meilleur ami fiable et compatissant". Ca, je le réserve pour Albus, spécifia-t-il. Parce que sinon je serais responsable de la domination du globe par Grindelwald.

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite de la faire stupidement des cligner des yeux et de donner un air de cruche à son visage de gamine de douze ans. C'était une expression faciale beaucoup trop connue du Survivant, l'une de celles qui lui donnait des frissons de mauvais augure. Harry Potter pouvait sentir la catastrophe divine sur le point de lui être catapulté dans la tronche. Mentalement, il se mit égrener les secondes comme les techniciens de la NASA avant le lancer en orbite d'une fusée spatiale. Une partie de lui-même fut satisfaite d'avoir si bien prédit le cataclysme céleste quand la métisse ouvrit la bouche au moment où le zéro venait de retentir dans son esprit. L'autre partie, cependant, semblait partagée entre hurler hystériquement en s'arrachant les cheveux ou gémir pitoyablement sur sa Poisse Cosmique.

La petite blondinette aux traits infantiles lui avait demandé s'il avait des conseils à lui donner en matière de, il citait, "Oracle prédisant que l'instabilité faisant rage dans le cœur des Hommes risquait conduire le Monde à une guerre éternelle". La seule bonne nouvelle que retirait l'Elu de ce nouveau merdier, était l'absence de sa présence dans cette nouvelle prophétie apocalyptique. Et puis "risquer" était tout de même beaucoup moins inquiétant qu'"aller", dans le sens "la Fatalité n'a que faire de vos opinions respectives et va faire comme si personne ne cherchait à interrompre ses lubies d'Entité sadique". Quand on parlait de prophéties, la syntaxe et la structure des phrases étaient primordiales et permettaient d'éviter de se faire trop facilement alpaguer dans une aventure épique contre sa volonté. Poudlard aurait dû enseigner en matière obligatoire "Comment se débarrasser des fanatiques qui veulent vous mêler à des prédictions qui ne vous regardent originellement en rien.", son existence aurait été beaucoup plus vivable si cette matière avait existé.

Bref, une nouvelle participante au jeu "Rendons la vie de ce pauvre Harry comparable à l'Enfer biblique" venait de se manifester. Pourquoi avait-il décidé que rester dans cette école de tarés était une bonne idée déjà? Ah. Oui. Parce qu'une armée de gens décidés à lui faire la peau ou à le rendre fou attendait patiemment aux grilles du château. Karma de merde. S'il tenait l'enfoiré de pitiponk sournois qui avait vendu la mèche sur sa présence à Poudlard, il allait se faire un plaisir de tester sur lui certains maléfices particulièrement originaux et exotiques.

Quand Harry Potter disait qu'une armée campait devant les protections du château, il n'exagérait absolument pas. Une bonne cinquantaine d'individus tous plus louches les uns que les autres essayaient inlassablement de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie pour toucher la prime que sa tête de cupide petit bonhomme représentait. Le Survivant n'avait pas connaissance de la somme exacte placée sur sa tête, mais vu la foule qui se pressait pour la primeur de le vendre aux gobelins, elle devait être assez conséquente. Voir même carrément indécente. D'un autre point de vue, c'était assez flatteur qu'autant de sorciers et autres humanoïdes cherchent à lui mettre dessus par tous les moyens possibles. Ca lui rappelait Carter. Et, de même qu'avec l'obsession de l'Américain de le livrer à la Justice, Harry Potter n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer avec ces mercenaires un peu trop sûrs d'eux.

De crainte que certaines de ces personnes n'arrivent à effectivement infiltrer sa demeure provisoire, le chasseur de mages noirs avait appliqué sur les murs de ses appartements et de sa salle de classe toute une panoplie de sortilèges de protections ayant fait frissonner la directrice de Serdaigle, siffler d'admiration Albus, murmurer avec frénésie cette commère de Slughorn, et amplifier l'intensité du regard de Frankenstein sur son inestimable corps. Il fallait dire que des symboles sinistres peints en rouge sur des portes en chêne attiraient inévitablement l'attention. Howard Fawley, le bibliothécaire reclus dans son temple de grimoires attendant impatiemment d'être classés, était même sorti de sa planque pour admirer sa redécoration murale. Les deux harcelés s'étaient abrités à l'intérieur de ses protections et avaient civilement prit le thé en discutant avec passion des perfides petits pièges que le Sauveur avait installé pour sa propre sécurité. Howard lui avait d'ailleurs offert quelques idées intéressantes pour renforcer ses boucliers et Harry avait eut en retour l'idée de lui donner un bracelet qui lui aurait valu un aller-simple à Azkaban à son époque. Le charmant bijou avait pour particularité, autre que d'abriter une gemme bleutée extrêmement convoitée, de créer une barrière impénétrable autour de son porteur. Le léger inconvénient, et la principale raison pour laquelle le Survivant ne portait pas cette merveille à moins d'y être véritablement obligé, était qu'une fois activée, la pierre émettait une aura qui incitait son détenteur à se nourrir de chair humaine. Le professeur de Xénomagie devait, avant de l'offrir à son pauvre collègue, s'assurer d'avir neutraliser les quelques malédictions résiduelles collées à l'amulette. Il était aussi indispensable qu'il fasse part à Howard d'user du bracelet avec parcimonie, histoire de ne pas se transformer en monstre cannibale. Encore que si ce cas de figure devait un jour se présenter, Harry pouvait toujours balancer le bibliothécaire sur les mercenaires et les voir essayer de gérer un Mister Hyde sorcier. Le spectacle risquait de valoir le coup d'œil.

En ce qui concernait Pimprenelle Evergreen, la sorcière aux origines elfiques, Harry Potter ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à gérer cette nouvelle Plaie aux allures de contes de fées. Ses muscles le faisaient atrocement souffrir et son souffle ne paraissait pas s'améliorer plus que tout à l'heure. Ce qui était étrange et clairement suspicieux. Ce n'était qu'une petite course dans les couloirs du château, il n'aurait pas du, selon toute logique, se retrouver à végéter par terre et à être forcé d'écouter le discours bon enfant de sa nouvelle collègue. Nouvelle collègue qui était génétiquement douée en manipulation mentale.

Voilà qui donnait un tout nouvel éclairage sur sa situation.

-Oh, toi, commença à grogner le Sauveur proprement furieux. Tu vas morfler, prophétisa-t-il à la créature ayant pensé pouvoir le duper.

La bestiole ailée glapit pitoyablement devant son agressivité montant en flèche et du perdre un instant sa concentration, puisque le chasseur de mages noirs put à nouveau respirer sans difficulté et que ses jambes jusque-là douloureuses étaient maintenant prêtes à l'exercice physique.

-Tu voulais faire connaissance, Princesse, fit le Sauveur d'une voix glaciale et attifé d'un sourire vicieux. Maintenant tu sais que personne ne me prend pour une marionnette vaudoo sans en payer douloureusement le prix, ricana-t-il sadiquement pendant que Primprenelle reculait rapidement de plusieurs pas tremblants et en blanchissant à vue d'œil. Et que _j'adore_ utiliser la magie noire sur les crétins qui se pensent plus futés que moi, rajouta-t-il juste avant que la gamine ne s'enfuit en hurlant à l'assassin de sa voix stridente.

Mouais. Pour une fée, la bestiole n'était pas très douée avec les intimidations. Peut-être que le Survivant y était allé un peu trop fort... Au moins de cette façon, elle n'essaierait plus de rentrer insidieusement dans son crâne.

Le Survivant ne put retenir un frissonnement de mauvais augure quand une main indubitablement féminine se posa sur son épaule droite, le retenant avec efficacité de s'enfuir à nouveau dans les couloirs.

-Harry, fit la voix douceâtre de Myriam derrière lui. Nous t'avons cherché partout, continua-t-elle en resserrant son emprise.

Se résignant enfin à la fatalité, le Sauveur soupira lourdement avant de saluer son ancienne colocataire. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que le vampire puisse ne serait-ce que poser la main sur sa personne. Ses perles en bois de noisetier auraient normalement du empêcher ce contact définitivement indésirable de se produire. Ah, oui, se souvint l'Elu. Myriam était une sorcière avant d'être une buveuse de sang. Peut-être sa magie innée faussait-elle ses sortilèges de protections. Et dans ce cas, il était foutu.

-Maître, fit la brute épaisse importée de l'Antiquité, le vampire et moi sommes arrivés à une entente.

-Ah oui ? lâcha le sorcier trop désabusé pour fermer les yeux en attendant l'impact inévitable.

-Nous avons décidé qu'en tant qu'Elues de la Destinée sensées être libérées par tes bons soins, mon cher Harry, reprit l'autre malchanceuse chronique, il était plus avantageux pour nous de s'allier que de se combattre.

-Hourra, souffla le Survivant, vidé de toute énergie.

-Permet moi de te présenter, mon pauvre Héros des Temps Troublés, annonça le vampire en retournant sa victime pour qu'elle soit face à ses poursuivants, Alwenn Gwilfur. Selon nos bons amis les centaures, cette fringante jeune femme se trouve être la Cinquième, Celle-du-passé-oublié, la Guerrière des druides. Tempérance/Sagesse est sa Voie. Ma co-élue s'avère être aussi la fille d'un dieu et d'une mortelle en quête de périples et d'aventures épiques.

La sangsue fort peu compatissante éclata sadiquement de rire après son exposé, incapable de retenir son hilarité devant le peu chance qu'écopait le malheureux sorcier. Certes, cette fois-ci elle ne finit pas pliée de rire perchée sur une branche, mais la prestance qu'elle cherchait à cultiver en prit un coup.

-Je reste sceptique sur cette fameuse "voie", donna son avis la dénommée Alwenn en croisant ses bras musclés de contrariété.

-Parce que tu crois que "Rédemption" me va mieux, peut-être ? ajouta le vampire en arquant un gracieux sourcil. Il va falloir que je me _restreigne_ , geignit-elle. Je vais devoir faire des efforts pour faire semblant de devenir une gentille personne, se désola-t-elle d'avance.

-À mon avis, intervint l'Agent de Chaos, t'aurais de meilleurs résultats si tu essayais _effectivement_ de ressentir du remord quand tu t'abreuves de tes victimes jusqu'à leur mort, au lieu de feindre un repentir sincère.

Un "Humpft!" reniflé de suffisance fut la seule réponse à sa raisonnable proposition.

-Maître, fit son sous-fifre désobéissant. Quel conseil plein de sagesse auriez-vous à me donner ? dit la brute avec des yeux beaucoup trop humides et expressifs pour son bien-être mental.

Il était bien trop faible aux yeux de chien battu pour son propre confort. Sans doute une réminiscence de ce pauvre Dobby et de ses trop grands yeux le suppliant de tout son petit cœur.

-Euuuuh... répondit le talentueux professeur en panne d'inspiration.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien retenir cette force de la nature suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se terre dans ses appartements surprotégés afin de régler son bracelet défaillant ? Les armures ambulantes en guise de partenaire d'entraînement étaient hors limites, Dippet le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Que restait-il dans cette école pouvant distraire cette fanatique du combat et de la Victoire ayant traversé les âges pour lui rendre visite ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, n'y avait-il pas dans ce château une certaine personne voulant prélever des organes à un être ayant violé les lois du Temps ? Avec un peu d'imagination, il était fort probable que le Survivant venait de résoudre deux épineux problèmes d'une seule machination. Il ne manquait plus qu'à réunir dans une même pièce Frankenstein et cette Alwenn Machin-chose, et le tour était joué ! Il serait débarrassé de deux harceleuses d'un coup.

-Chère Apprentie, commença avec emphase l'Elu des prophéties obsessionnelles. J'ai une mission à te confier. Lors de ta quête pavée d'embûches, tu recevras les conseils que tu recherches. Car c'est dans l'adversité que sont découvertes les gemmes de qualité humai...

-N'importe quoi, soupira le vampire séculaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Silence, siffla entre ses dents le baratineur de service. J'étais vachement inspiré en plus, grogna-t-il à cause de l'interruption inopinée. Bref, reprit-il à l'intention de la rouquine accrochée à ses lèvres, trouve la tarée aux cheveux verts et dis lui que tu as transgressé les lois de Relativité d'Einstein.

À condition que "les lois de relativité d'Einstein" soit effectivement ce que lui avait sorti la scientifique amateur.

-Et ensuite ? demanda la voyageuse temporelle.

-Je ne peux te révéler les épreuves qui paveront ta route, petit scarabée, se prit-il pour un Maître Yoda en carton.

-Ma chère co-élue, intervint la traîtresse. Je crains que notre Héros des Temps Troublés ne veuille, que très peu subtilement d'ailleurs, se débarrasser de nous.

-Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! D'où peut bien te venir une telle idée ? se scandalisa-t-il d'une voix outrée et haut perchée n'ayant rien d'authentique.

Le regard blasé que lui lança Myriam annonça au Sauveur qu'elle n'avait pas été bernée par un jeu aussi rudimentaire.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu attires la poisse avec une telle facilité, mon cher Harry. À chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, tu demandes à ce qu'une divinité bienfaisante te fracasse ton joli minois.

-Pas à ce point, quand même... minimisa-t-il sa capacité à mettre les gens les plus courtois en rogne en à peine quelques mots.

-Essaye de rester muet quelques heures et je peux t'assurer que le nombre d'ennuis que tu te prends dans la tronche à longueur de temps va drastiquement diminuer.

Même si le Survivant savait que Myriam lui servait son propre baratin, l'infime probabilité que le vampire puisse avoir raison donnait matière à réflexion. Si un simple sort de mutisme pouvait lui faciliter la vie, il ne cracherait certainement pas dessus. Bon, il était vrai qu'en tant que professeur, il était techniquement tenu de donner des cours à des cohortes d'élèves incapables de comprendre la différence entre une vélane et une harpie. Ne pas pouvoir parler allait donc être un petit problème. Ou alors il faisait comme Ombrage et demandait à ses ados de lire en silence un chapitre en particulier. Ce qui était loin d'être con. C'était même une brillante idée. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un programme scolaire quand on pouvait simplement demander aux gosses de lire un pavé indigeste ? Il pourrait même faire des interros surprises et punir les malheureux qui auraient rêvassé au lieu d'étudier. Faire cours allait être diablement divertissant.

-Maître, reprit la brute épaisse. Je ne vous décevrais pas, lui assura-t-elle en frappant sa poitrine de son poing fermé dans un semblant de salut militaire.

Puis, sur ces sages paroles, Alwenn Machin-chose tourna les talons et partit vigoureusement à la recherche de cette calamité ambulante qu'était Athéna James. À nouveau seul en tête-tête avec une créature de légende, le Survivant jeta un énième coup d'œil à cette tapisserie cachant un passage secret selon toute probabilité inconnu au vampire.

-Mon cher Harry, commença Myriam, il me faut une baguette.

-Bon courage, lâcha le sorcier en évaluant mentalement ses chances d'arriver dans ses appartements indemnes.

-Ce genre d'objet requiert habituellement une certaine somme d'argent, continua la presque immortelle.

-À ce qu'il paraît, fit l'Elu en approchant doucement sa main gauche de sa Beauté parfaite et pure toujours attachée à sa cuisse et judicieusement dissimulée.

Cette pièce unique et aiguisée avec amour allait au moins faire mettre un temps d'arrêt au vampire. Aucun être, mortel ou non, ne pouvait ressortir indemne d'une confrontation avec cette lame de confection gobelinne.

-Somme que tu possèdes en quantité suffisante, éclaira-t-elle son ancien colocataire dans un sourire de rapiat.

-Tu es en train d'essayer de me racketter ? demanda confirmation le chasseur de mages noirs surpuissant et résilient à toute tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Tu es bien sûr au courant qu'il arrive des embrouilles bizarres aux gens qui essayent de me dérober ce qui m'appartient, vérifia le Sauveur.

-Mon cher Harry, soupira Myriam. Quand comprendras-tu enfin que ma malédiction me protège de certains effets secondaires de _ta_ condition de damné ?

-Si tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es immunisé à mes catastrophes divines, permets-moi de te rappeler que tu as tout de même fini perchée dans un arbre à attendre que des licornes nous lâche les basques.

-Simple erreur de paramétrage, minimisa-t-elle l'évènement en balançant négligemment ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Mais bien sûr, n'y crut pas un instant le malchanceux chronique. Et pour quelle sinistre raison aurais-tu besoin d'une baguette ?

-Mais pour pouvoir suivre le cursus scolaire, bien sûr, lui lâcha-t-elle sa bombe en retenant efficacement un rictus sadique.

-Excuse-moi ? s'étrangla le professeur du prestigieux établissement.

Le sourire de pure malignité qui se grava sur son visage d'aristocrate fut suffisant pour que le Survivant comprenne que le vampire avait décidé de faire de sa vie, déjà bien compliquée, un véritable enfer. Tout ça parce que des centaures avaient mentionné une prédiction le mettant potentiellement en scène annonçant qu'il devrait baby-sitter dix Plaies en quête d'Aventures et régler tout leurs petits problèmes dans le processus. Franchement, les canassons auraient pu pour une fois la fermer. Il se serait bien passé de publicité gratuite.

-J'ai croisé un charmant gentleman en te cherchant, mon pauvre Harry. Il a accepté de nous inscrire, Alwenn et moi, en septième année, à la condition seule que nous n'assassinions personne pendant notre scolarité. Je pense que le vieux schnock a été ébloui par notre glorieuse entrée en scène, fit le vampire en inspectant sa manucure. Tu as dû entendre notre magnifique explosion, n'est-ce pas ? eut-il le culot de lui sourire innocemment.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as explosé les protections magiques, commença à craindre le professeur.

Non parce que, sa tolérance aux harceleurs avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Si l'armée de mercenaires mettait les pieds dans le château, Harry Potter était d'ors et déjà foutu.

-Mais pour quelle rustre mal baisée me prends-tu donc, mon cher Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop outrée.

L'Héritier Potter le sentit mal. Très mal. La chute de cette farce allait être retentissante.

-Lâche le morceau, Myriam, je suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux sadiques.

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Nous avons collaboré avec une charmante jeune fille rencontré près des grilles et qui se trouve coïncidentellement elle aussi à ta recherche. Mais n'aies crainte, l'explosion n'a servie que de diversion, les sortilèges de protections sont donc théoriquement indemnes.

-Oh Seigneur, gémit pitoyablement la proie des chasseurs de primes en ayant l'impression que le monde venait de lui tomber dramatiquement sur le crâne.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, notre ancienne alliée est en train de négocier sa scolarité auprès de ce vieillard de Directeur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il aux dieux cruels régissant sa maudite existence.

-Parce qu'apparemment, elle aura plus de chance de te kidnapper et de te vendre aux gobelins si elle suit tes cours plusieurs fois par semaine, lui répondit cordialement son ancienne colocataire.

-C'était une question purement rhétorique, grinça-t-il dans sa direction.

-Tu n'avais qu'à le préciser, eut-elle l'audace de lui rétorquer en examinant ses ongles incrustés de sang.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de discuter avec toi ? soupira avec défaitisme le malchanceux chronique.

-Ca aussi, c'est une question rhétorique ? en rajouta une couche le vampire en réussissant à ne pas glousser comme une dinde sous opiacés.

-Ta gueule, répondit durement le Survivant excédé. Et barre-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en pointant violemment l'autre bout du couloir de son index.

-J'ai toujours besoin d'une baguette en état de fonctionnement, lui rappela Myriam.

-Et bien, fais comme tu l'as toujours fait, grommela le Sauveur. Trouve un pauvre type, drogue le et pique lui tout son fric.

-Je suis plus ou moins coincée à l'intérieur de ce château.

-Et tu pouvais pas y penser avant, au lieu de t'allier avec une bande de mercenaires que tu pouvais dévaliser sans problème?

-Les gens en train de camper aux portes du domaine, mon cher Harry, sont beaucoup plus dangereux et armés que les pigeons auxquels je suis habituée.

-Et donc permettre à l'une de ces personnes d'entrer pour me transformer en trophée ne t'a pas déranger une seule seconde. Dois-je te rappeler, ma chère Myriam, que je suis ton ticket de sortie des embrouilles prophétiques, et que si je venais à me retrouver en descente de lit, tu pourrais dire adieu à ta liberté ardemment désirée ? finit-il sa tirade en s'octroyant le même sourire agaçant que la buveuse de sang.

Vu le silence suivant ses propos, le vampire n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

-Et merde, souffla-t-elle devant sa propre bêtise.

-Je confirme, approuva le Survivant en hochant la tête. Tu te retrouves donc dans l'obligation de m'aider à me tirer de ce merdier.

-Mais comment une faible femme de ma condition, honteusement désarmée, pourrait-elle..., fut-elle brutalement coupée dans sa plaidoirie larmoyante.

-D'accord ! lui accorda le sorcier purement exaspéré par l'obstination de sa nouvelle compagne d'infortune. Tu auras ta foutue baguette.

-Mon cher ami, fit le vampire dans un sourire odieusement charmant, je te remercie de ta compréhension et de ton inestimable assistance.

-C'est ça, c'est ça... grommela le Survivant.

-Puis-je m'enquérir de la façon dont tu vas te procurer mon irremplaçable baguette ?

-Il y a toute une armée de sorciers qui campe autour du château. Ca devrait pas être très difficile d'en assommer un pendant qu'il s'isole pour aller au petit coin, répondit l'homme adulte sans scrupule.

-Un plan comme je les aime, sourit sa complice tout aussi criminelle que lui.

-Ca m'étonne même pas, rétorqua l'ancien commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes. Par contre, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas croiser la briseuse de sort que tu as aidé à faire entrer.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce débile de Dippet permettrait à cette psychopathe de frayer parmi ses précieux élèves ? ricana le vampire.

-De un, Dippet collectionne déjà les cas sociaux au sein de son équipe éducative, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il recrute tous les monstres qu'il croise. De deux, s'il t'a accepté toi comme étudiante, tout le monde est susceptible de se faire admettre. De trois, c'est quoi cette histoire de sociopathe ? s'inquiéta pour de bon le pauvre type ayant sa tête à prix.

Pour que _Myriam_ , le vampire qui assassinait tout ce qui attirait son attention, considère qu'un être soit digne d'être nommé "sociopathe", l'individu en question devait être sacrément marteau et assurément dangereux. S'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible devenait alors une priorité.

-Figure-toi que cette gamine était en train de "réduire la concurrence" quand la barbare et moi sommes entrées dans le camp. Et pour que nous deux trouvions le spectacle un peu trop brutal à notre goût, ça te donne une idée de la violence contenue dans ce petit bout de fille.

-Parce qu'elle a quel âge ? laissa-t-il sa curiosité morbide parler pour lui.

-Je dirais pas plus de quinze, fit l'autre maudite.

-Comment une gosse de quinze ans peut-elle se retrouver mercenaire ? se posa la question la cible de l'ire gobelinne.

Myriam haussa les épaules, admettant son ignorance sur la question.

-Peut-être que ses parents sont dans le business et qu'elle a repris l'affaire familiale ? proposa-t-elle tout de même. Ou alors tu as irrité sans le savoir une entité surpuissante qui veut ta peau et qui a envoyé son précieux serviteur te fracasser la figure.

-Nan, fit le visiteur de l'Olympe. Les laquais célestes sont comme des chihuahuas. Ils aboient beaucoup mais sont incapables de te mordre, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais par contre, rajouta-t-il dans un soupir exaspéré, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent comme bordel.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit le vampire habitué aux coups du sort et en soupirant à son tour. Les toutous divins t'ont balancé des tables basses et de la vaisselle de luxe au visage pendant leur tantrum d'ado prépubère.

-L'équivalent, avoua l'incarnation physique du Chaos en repensant au chambardement qu'il avait malgré lui provoqué dans la demeure des divinités grecques.

-C'est officiel, mon pauvre Harry, tu es définitivement plus maudit que mon inestimable personne, lui offrit son soutien la créature mythique. Et comment les autres dieux païens ont-ils réagi après le chaos laissé dans ton sillage ?

-À ton avis, grinça la cible préférée de la Fatalité. Ces planqués se sont ligués pour me rendre la vie invivable, et j'ai du être obligé de les bannir sur un autre plan d'existence pour avoir la paix.

-Et je suppose que les quelques rescapés sont régulièrement venus sonner à ta porte pour réclamer réparation ? ricana l'odieuse buveuse de sang.

-Plus ou moins, déforma-t-il la vérité à son profit.

Ce n'était pas comme si le Survivant allait avouer que des divinités vengeresses avaient usé de ses faiblesses de la chaire pour se glisser dans son lit et essayer de l'assassiner au moment où la passion embrouillait ses sens. Non seulement ces trop nombreux épisodes le faisaient passer pour un obsédé sexuel incapable de réfléchir avec autre chose que sa zone Sud, mais en plus cela signifiait que sa réputation fort peu glorieuse l'avait à chaque fois précédée quand l'un de ces imbéciles tentait de l'utiliser contre lui. Ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'il avait hâte de divulguer, et surtout pas à l'une de ces sangsues de vampires.

-Aurais-je le courage de te demander quelle communauté magique a été épargnée de ta présence chaotique, mon cher Harry ? fit-elle avec l'emphase d'une actrice jouant une pièce dramatique. Mon pauvre coeur ne pourrait sans doute pas supporter la cruelle vérité, mais, expira-t-elle comme si consentait à offrir sa virginité à un maître-chanteur pervers, je ne pourrais continuer à vivre avec de brumeuses incertitudes pesant sur ma conscience, déclara-t-elle à un auditoire blasé en réussissant à faire ruisseler des larmes sur son visage maquillé.

-Quelle plaie, soupira lourdement et pour lui-même Harry Potter. Et pour répondre à ta question, continua-t-il en s'adressant à sa compagne d'infortune, je n'ai pas connaissance d'avoir déjà rencontré une communauté sans l'avoir offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais en général, nuança-t-il ses propos, j'arrive à rectifier le tir dans les jours qui suivent et à me poser un héros au code moral indéfectible en mettant fin à un conflit larvé.

-Comment ça ? dit Myriam en fronçant ses charmants sourcils.

-Par exemple, commença-t-il à raconter l'une de ses épopées rocambolesques, je suis devenu un membre honoraire de la meute de loup-garous d'Alaska juste après que Sven ait fracassé la mâchoire du chef Alpha parce qu'il le serrait d'un peu trop près.

-Oh, Seigneur, comprit immédiatement la pluricentenaire en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains aux doigts incrustés de sang.

-Tout à fait ce que j'ai expiré d'horreur en voyant le bonhomme de deux mètres dix atterrir sur son derrière en plein sur le feu de camp, approuva le Survivant.

-Et tu es encore un seul morceau, n'y crut pas Myriam.

-Uniquement parce que les Inuits qui étaient sensés nous servir de guides, et qui étaient attachés à un arbre en guise de mesure préventive, se sont trop bruyamment foutus de la gueule du loup-garou roussi. Sven, Dimitri et moi nous sommes escamotés aussi vite que possible dans la forêt alaskienne pendant que les montagnes body-buildées s'en prenaient aux rigolos de service. Bon, le problème, c'était qu'on était un peu perdus, sans nos guides, et à la merci de la nature sauvage. Du coup, on est rapidement tombés sur une escouade de lycanthropes partis à la recherche du Crush de l'Alpha. Sauf que pendant qu'on se faisait escorter au village des loup-garous, avec les "Niet!" de Sven en guise d'accompagnement musical, notre groupe s'est fait intercepter par ces serpentards d'Inuits, qui trouvaient que le russe était une monnaie d'échange valant son poids en diamant. À ce moment-là, Dimitri et moi, on a craqué et on a passé tout le chemin jusqu'au camp des Inuits à se pisser dessus de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes, ricana la peu compatissante sangsue. Ce pauvre type a vraiment dû regretter de t'avoir rencontré.

-S'il avait été au courant de ma Poisse Cosmique, sans doute. Bref, chez ces serpentards, les russes et moi avons appris que nos guides sensés s'être fait déchiqueter étaient toujours en vie et étaient responsables du statut d'article de transaction de Sven. Les esquimaux s'étaient mis en tête de négocier avec les brutes épaisses en vue de récupérer leurs terres ancestrales.

-Sauf que les Loups-garous ne négocient pas, laissa parler son expérience l'ennemi naturel de ces créatures.

-Sauf que les Loups-garous ne négocient pas, approuva le Survivant. Et qu'ils ont débarqué en masse aux frontières du village, prêts à massacrer tout le monde pour récupérer la fiancée du chef.

-Fiancé qui était bien sûr pleinement consentant, ricana à nouveau Myriam.

-Tu parles, renifla le Sauveur. Il avait que le mot "Niet!" à la bouche et passait son temps à hurler sur tout le monde, moi y compris.

-Peut-être parce que tu gloussais comme une dinde sans même daigner t'arrêter pour respirer, souligna la buveuse de sang.

-Sans doute, ne nia pas le Survivant. Bref, reprit-il son récit, tout le monde parlait du futur mariage de Sven, qui était catégoriquement contre, et était sur le point d'entrer activement en guerre. C'est alors que je me suis proposé de servir d'intermédiaire, étant un parti neutre dans le conflit.

-Mais bien sûr, renifla Myriam en levant ses yeux rouge rubis au ciel. Dis plutôt que tu voulais te carapater avant le début des hostilités.

-L'Histoire a retenu que le brave Harry Potter a été un diplomate brillant, l'ignora convenablement ledit sorcier. Il a éradiqué un conflit larvé durant depuis des siècles et rétabli Paix et Harmonie entre ces deux communautés conversant maintenant pacifiquement entre elles.

-Il a juste fallu que le brave Harry Potter vende son ami en mariage en échange de sa vie et sa liberté, remarqua sarcastiquement le vampire.

-Même pas, fit ledit héros moralement irréprochable en arborant un petit sourire supérieur. J'ai réussi un tour de force dont je ne suis pas peu fier, se lança-t-il des fleurs en examinant sa manucure de la même façon prétentieuse que Myriam. Il s'avère que l'Alpha s'est rendu compte de sa précipitation et a accepté de convenablement courtiser notre brave Sven. Crois-le si tu veux, ma chère amie, mais le lycanthrope est tombé sous le charme viril de cet ancien participant de combats clandestins. Plus Sven lui envoyait son poing dans la figure, plus le monstre de deux mètres était aux anges. Dimitri trouvait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, avec l'un qui frappe tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main et l'autre qui adore recevoir des coups. Finalement, Sven est resté en Alaska avec son punching-ball de copain, se rendant fatalement compte que j'apporte la poisse et le chaos partout où j'ai le malheur de passer, et trouvant que la vie au grand air, idolâtré par un chef Alpha, n'était en fait pas si mal que ça. Ce qui ne m'a franchement étonné. La plupart de mes compagnons d'infortune finissent par m'abandonner en cours de route. Soit parce qu'ils se sont casé avec quelqu'un, soit parce qu'ils ont compris que trainer avec moi ne pouvait que leur attirer les foudres de la Fatalité, soit parce qu'ils en avaient franchement marre de subir les dommages collatéraux de mon comportement jugé irresponsable. Ce qui est honnêtement exagéré, osa assurer l'ancien commerçant véreux. Je suis aussi responsable qu'il est possible de l'être avec un destin régit par des prophéties loufoques.

-Et en ce qui concerne le sanglant conflit entre lycanthrope et Inuits ? demanda la sangsue en voulant connaître la fin de cette histoire tirant un peu trop sur sa longueur.

-Ah oui, se rendit compte l'Elu. C'était ça que je devais raconter, à l'origine. Alors, dit-il en réfléchissant aux évènements passés. Il faut d'abord savoir que les Inuits et les Loups-garous se détestaient à cause d'une vague histoire de territoire arrivée deux siècles plus tôt. En gros, résuma-t-il sommairement, un crétin a baisé un autre abruti qui a demandé à papa de casser la gueule au premier crétin.

-Et comment as-tu donc réglé ce léger différend ? le réorienta-t-elle sur le sujet initial.

-Très bonne question ! répondit le Héros comme un présentateur de jeu télévisé. Il m'a suffi de leur dire que les compagnies pétrolières et minières prévoyaient de sonder leur sol sacré pour voir s'il y avait du profit à exploiter pour que la Trêve soit conclue. Rien de tel qu'un ennemi commun pour faire oublier les anciennes velléités, se rengorgea le Survivant.

-Et il y avait vraiment des pauvres types qui prospectaient dans le coin ? demanda l'autre maudite en arquant un gracieux sourcil.

-Oui, nous, lui répondit-il avec un sourire d'une sournoiserie inégalée. Pourquoi penses-tu que je me trimballais dans le cercle Arctique ? Pour le paysage glacé ? lacha-t-il sarcastiquement. Sven, Dimitri et moi avions été recrutés par une compagnie moldue n'appréciant pas que les Territoires Incartables leur soient inaccessibles. J'étais donc le sorcier sensé bidouiller les protections magiques, Dimitri était le mec qui s'occupait du vrai travail scientifique, et Sven était la brute épaisse qui devait servir à calmer les occupants mécontents. Bon, il s'est avéré que c'est moi qui aie fini par me taper tout le boulot. Parce que Sven ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids face à une armée de fées déchaînées et que les outils de Dimitri n'arrivaient pas à percer des trous dans le sol. Mais l'expédition était quand même sympa. En grande partie parce que Sven me servait de paratonnerre karmique. C'était juste incroyable. À chaque fois qu'une tuile devait tomber sur quelqu'un, ou qu'une bestiole mythique voulait bouffer de la chair fraîche, c'était toujours lui que le Destin frappait. Pas _moi_ , accentua-t-il sa voix, mais _lui_. Les meilleures vacances de ma vie, soupira-t-il béatement devant ces trop courtes semaines fabuleuses.

-Un paratonnerre karmique ? releva avec grand intérêt la pauvre victime de la Fatalité en se rapprochant de son ancien colocataire. Et tu l'as laissé filé ? n'y crut pas cette dernière.

-Figure toi qu'une armée de Loups-garous était aux ordres de sa dulcinée masochiste, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas aller contre la volonté de Sven et le kidnapper comme ces serpentards d'Inuits. Je ne suis pas complètement débile.

-Tu aurais pu rester en Alaska et profiter de sa proximité, remarqua l'aristocrate.

-J'y ai pensé, répondit le Survivant, mais je n'avais pas trop envie que mes anciens employeurs sachent que j'étais à l'origine d'une rébellion qui allait les laisser sur la paille.

-Tu as déclenché un soulèvement des êtres magiques habitant les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord, comprit avec horreur et admiration la créature mythique en laissant pour la première fois transparaître un accent français. Tu es fou, décréta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire complice.

-Je suis au contraire suffisamment sain d'esprit pour m'être tiré dès que les bestioles sanguinaires se sont mises à recruter des serpents marins géants pour aller botter les fesses des pauvres industriels moldus.

-Et Dimitri ? demanda le vampire. Il est resté prêter main forte aux révolutionnaires en herbe ?

-Il a préféré rester avec moi jusqu'à notre retour à la civilisation moldue, l'informa le sorcier. Il avait quelque peu changé d'avis sur le bien-fondé de notre expédition et était de toute façon déterminé à démissionner pour aller élever des chèvres dans un coin paumé après s'être saoulé jusqu'à oublier les dernières semaines de son existence.

-Réaction purement normale de la part d'un homme ordinaire, attesta l'autre maudite habituée aux gens ne pouvant supporter le cirque loufoque qu'était sa vie.

-Sauf que sur le chemin nous menant à Juneau et son aéroport international, nous sommes tombés sur une énième aventure épique, continua-t-il le massacre. Nos employeurs nous attendaient de pied ferme et voulaient savoir s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'exploitable dans les terres qui nous avions sondé. Dimitri a pété un câble et a attrapé le col du pauvre homme pour le secouer comme un prunier. Il lui a hurlé à la figure qu'il avait failli devenir fou, qu'il n'y avait que des monstres sadiques amateurs de chair humaine habitant ces paisibles contrées, et que même si les résultats de notre prospection avaient été concluants, il aurait été hors de question qu'il laisse une pauvre innocente âme pénétrer dans les Abîmes infernales de ce Pandémonium.

-Clairement, remarqua Myriam, ton Dimitri n'a jamais mis les pieds dans les Carpates. S'il pense que les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord sont dangereux, qu'il essaye un peu ce vivier de créatures carnivores et rendez-vous de mages noirs en exil et en quête de pouvoir que sont les Carpates, ricana la peu compatissante l'ancienne résidente de ce lieu enchanteur.

À ses paroles pleines de bon sens, Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Devine où ce pauvre moldu voulait élever ses chèvres, ajouta-t-il en se marrant ouvertement.

Myriam, sur la même longueur d'onde que le professeur, se joignit à son rire moqueur et fort peu empathique. Ayant retrouvé une partie de leur complicité passée, les deux maudits discutèrent de leurs périples distincts en se dirigeant tranquillement vers les appartements du Sauveur. Quand ils furent fatalement interrompus dans le compte-rendu rocambolesque des quelques journées qu'ils avaient passé séparés, aucun des deux comparses ne fut surpris. À peine furent-ils étonnés de se retrouver braquer par une adolescente de moins de quinze ans.

La jeune fille, dans d'autres circonstances, n'aurait pas paru bien menaçante. Mesurant à peine un mètre cinquante, ayant toujours les joues rebondies de l'enfance, aucune courbe féminine digne d'être mentionné, la gamine n'émanait pas un charisme imposant. Des boucles rebelles couleur chocolat s'échappaient de son fatras capillaire incapable d'être nommé "chignon" et venaient se coller fort peu professionnellement sur son front et les contours de son visage poupin. Ses avant-bras étaient parés de bracelets ressemblants aux canons des armures se promenant dans le château. Les lourds bijoux en or ressemblaient étrangement aux objets de confection gobeline que le Survivant avait eut l'occasion d'observer. Connaissant ces rapaces de banquiers, le Sauveur n'aurait pas été étonné que cette race de petits bonshommes rabougris dans leur amertume ait prêté quelques artefacts intéressants à leurs briseurs de sort les plus motivés. Une massive chaîne dorée reposait sur le devant de sa veste en cuir de dragon, à laquelle était insérée une pierre d'un vert de mauvais augure. Ses oreilles n'avaient pas été épargnées et étaient quant à elles ornées de trop nombreuses petites gemmes colorées pour que ce soit honnête. Un coutelas imposant était coincé à sa ceinture et ses bottes elles aussi en cuir de dragon avait été renforcées sur les pointes et les talons par du métal légèrement cabossé.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la huitième Plaie, celle aux bijoux aux pouvoirs divins.

-Harry, commença le vampire en levant lentement ses mains incrustées de sang en l'air. Il va vraiment me falloir une nouvelle baguette, l'informa-t-elle comme si son intégrité physique n'était pas en danger.

-Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? lui répondit son complice en l'imitant et en faisant un léger mouvement de menton vers leur assaillant.

-Tu ne t'attends certainement pas à ce que mon inestimable personne arbore un piteux morceau de sapin, rétorqua-t-elle avec un reniflement dégoûté. Ce qui sied à une dame de ma qualité, mon cher Harry, est une baguette en cerisier.

-Mais ce truc coûte un bras et n'est même pas fiable ! objecta l'ancien commerçant indigné.

-On s'en fout tant qu'il a la classe, répliqua l'aristocrate inconsciente des réalités pratiques.

-Il est strictement _hors de question_ que je paye une baguette en bois de cerisier ! décréta le Survivant.

-Quelle pince tu fais, mon pauvre Harry, se désola l'actrice. Il n'est guère étonnant qu'aucune femme ne veuille de toi, avec ton comportement d'avare près de ses sous.

-Les personnes appréciant ma charmante et virile compagnie ne sont pas des aristos en disgrâce dilapidant l'argent honnêtement gagné des autres, répliqua acidement le Sauveur. Contrairement à certaines personnes, lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à sa comparse.

-Quelle bassesse! fit le vampire proprement scandalisé.

-Fermez-la tous les deux ou il ne vous restera plus qu'un trou sanguillonant dans la poitrine à la place de vos cœurs, grogna avec humeur la gamine les tenant en joue.

Les deux rescapés de beaucoup de prises d'otages se jetèrent un coup d'œil éloquent avant de porter une attention ténue à l'adolescente énervée.

-Première règle quand on tient un individu en joue, commença son cours magistral le professeur de l'honnête établissement scolaire. On ne le menace pas avec des phrases sensées intimider mais qui ne font que ruiner ta crédibilité.

-Les menaces en général ne servent qu'à te rendre ridicule, approuva le vampire. Et si tu en fais usage, tu seras forcée de les mettre à exécution.

-Ce qui limite drastiquement ton champ de manœuvre, commenta Harry.

-Deuxième règle, reprit Myriam. Il faut s'assurer le plus tôt possible que l'individu soit désarmé.

-Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, l'informa le chasseur de mages noir ayant toujours les mains en l'air.

-Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, approuva la sorcière pourtant dépourvue de baguette.

- _Expelliarmus_! fit donc logiquement la gamine sous les soupirs las des deux sorciers expérimentés.

Bien évidemment, aucune baguette ne vint atterrir dans la paume ouverte et gantée de la chasseuse de primes. Harry Potter n'était pas un débutant et s'était assuré que toutes ses possessions, baguette comprise, soient protégées le plus efficacement possible. Le sourcil surpris qui s'arqua sur son visage poupin valait bien le petit ricanement que s'octroyèrent les deux complices.

-Sortilège intéressant et utile en bien des occasions, commenta le professeur. Mais qui peut être facilement contré par divers moyens plus ou moins légaux.

-Et qui ne concerne, sauf volonté de son utilisateur, que les baguettes magiques, l'instruisit Myriam. Les objets tels que les dagues empoisonnées, ou les bracelets enchantés ne sont donc pas concernés.

-Ou encore les katanas métamorphosés en bracelets, fit Harry Potter en invoquant sa seconde arme blanche préférée.

La chasseuse de primes en herbe ne parut pas décontenancée par le sabre japonais pointé hostilement dans sa direction. Elle sembla même un chouilla contrariée. Ce qui n'amenait qu'à une conclusion logique :

-Y'a un truc qui cloche, murmura Myriam à son complice entre ses dents serrées.

-Ah, comprit le Survivant en se sentant vraiment stupide. C'est parce qu'elle pensait que j'allais sortir ma Beauté parfaite et pure pour l'attaquer.

-Qui se trouve être, je suppose, l'objet que tu as soustrait à l'emprise malsaine des gobelins ? présuma avec raison le vampire.

-Tout à fait, confirma le professeur.

-La gosse a donc tenté de te tendre un piège dans lequel nous nous sommes tous deux engouffrés, comme les crétins que nous sommes, et que ta pingrerie a contré par simple coïncidence, remplit-elle les trous laissés par son incapable de colocataire.

-Cela me semble être une hypothèse tout à fait possible, répondit la cible de l'ire gobeline.

-Nous n'avons donc logiquement pas affaire à une amatrice, résuma les faits le vampire.

-Logiquement, approuva l'Elu.

-Nous nous sommes donc fait avoir par une bleue, et sommes par conséquent dans la merde.

-Tout à fait, dit-il en hochant du chef comme un demeuré inconscient de la situation dans laquelle il était présentement embourbé.

-Plan d'urgence à la Machin ? proposa le vampire en se souvenant des villageois armés de fourches ayant voulu étriper sa victime bavant amoureusement sur ses genoux.

-Absolument hors de question que je lui balance ma Beauté parfaite et pure pour faire diversion ! fit le sorcier scandalisé par une telle proposition.

Il avait eut un mal de chien à ressortir du pub en un seul morceau avec la dague rouillée, sans parler de l'armée de mercenaires qui lui avait couru au train pendant tout l'été et de ses nuits blanches passées à la bibliothèque pour rendre sa Beauté indétectable et intangible pour tout autre personne que lui. Il n'était même pas concevable qu'il laisse cet artefact quitter son giron pour autre chose que le lustrer et l'aiguiser.

-Je ne t'entends pas nous offrir de brillantes idées alternatives, contra la sangsue.

-Et Hannibal ? suggéra le voyageur temporel avec un optimisme bon enfant.

Après tout, le canasson l'avait bien sauvé des griffes de Myriam et du centaure dans la Forêt Interdite. Peut-être qu'il réitérerait son exploit digne des principes de la cavalerie américaine, à savoir arriver toujours au dernier moment pour inverser le rapport de force et obtenir une victoire incontestable. Rêver éveillé ne pouvait pas faire tant de mal que cela, pensa le Survivant avec un regain d'espoir.

-Il est vrai que ce traître a toujours tendance à se pointer au moment où on l'attend le moins, mais je serais surprise qu'il puisse passer outre les protections de cette forteresse, intervint la réalité par la bouche de la buveuse de sang.

-Sait-on jamais, fit le Sauveur dans un haussement d'épaule désintéressé, son sabre toujours en main. Un tragique accident ou une bestiole mythique pourraient arriver et nous sauver la mise dans un nuage de fumée colorée, ne plaisanta pas la marionnette préférée du Destin.

-Le pire, marmonna l'autre jouet de la Fatalité, c'est que ça pourrait _vraiment_ arriver. Je t'ai parlé de la fois où je m'étais planquée dans un cirque itinérant ? grinça-t-elle à son compagnon en se souvenant de fumigènes utilisés avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-Attends un peu que je te présente Frankenstein et ses idées révolutionnaires en matière d'ingrédients de potion, lui répondit le Survivant à la poisse sans pareille.

-Toi aussi tu as un taré qui te poursuit à travers le gobe pour te découper en morceaux et les mettre dans des bocaux de formol? lui demanda le vampire traqué par un mage noir particulièrement puissant.

-C'est bon ? les interrogea la gamine aux bijoux gobelins. Vous avez terminé ? leur lança-t-elle avec sarcasme et énervement. On peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? laissa-t-elle transparaître son impatience.

-Ca dépend, répondit l'Elu en examinant ses possibilités de fuite.

-Il nous faudrait la définition exacte de "choses sérieuses" avant de pouvoir nous décider, l'informa poliment le vampire pluricentenaire ayant toujours les mains levées.

-Non mais je rêve, marmonna dans sa barbe la chasseuse de primes inconsciente de leur statut d'aimant à catastrophes divines.

Clairement, cette jeune fille n'avait pas vécu un dixième de leurs mésaventures loufoques et surréalistes transformant une personne dotée d'une santé mentale ordinaire en un Chapelier Fou interné dans un asile.

-Il est beaucoup plus reposant pour les nerfs de se convaincre que mon existence est le pur fruit de ton imagination débridée, laissa le sorcier parler son expérience.

-Troisième règle, reprit Myriam dans une parodie de cours. Il faut toujours s'assurer de savoir à quel genre de personne tu as affaire. Par exemple, commença-t-elle en esquissant un sourire particulièrement sournois, si j'étais une sorcière transformée en vampire possédant, par un concours de circonstances nullement imputable à ma personne, un don de double-vue me permettant de voir le futur, me laisser maître de mes mouvements serait une erreur fatale.

-Sauf que tu n'as pas bougé depuis dix bonnes minutes, remarqua le Sauveur en réprimant un ricanement narquois.

Le juron que lâcha la buveuse de sang ne réussit qu'à agrandir son sourire.

-Je suis loin d'être une débutante, commença à vraiment perdre son calme la mercenaire en couche-culotte. Les Albanais ont très bien détaillé tes capacités quand ils ont mis ta tête à prix.

-Bienvenue au club, lui souffla le sorcier avec un sourire de connivence. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que l'Albanie dans son entièreté veuille ta peau, déjà ?

-J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, causé accidentellement la mort d'une figure politique et symboliquement importante de cette nation de péquenots aux réactions excessives, nuança-t-elle les tragiques évènements.

-Elle a tué leur roi, répondit la gamine.

-Ah ouais, carrément, siffla d'admiration l'autre aimant à ennuis.

-C'était il y a trois ans, protesta la meurtrière peu repentante. Il y a prescription maintenant.

-Je pensais que c'était au bout de trois _décennies_ qu'il y avait prescription, pointa le Héros assidûment poursuivi par la Justice internationale.

-En ce qui me concerne, les interrompit la gamine, ça pourrait être trois minutes que j'en aurais rien ciré tant que je suis payée.

-C'est un argument qui se tient, répondit l'actrice comme si ses actes n'étaient pas sujet à débat.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as jugé que te nourrir du monarque local était une bonne idée ? demanda le curieux Survivant.

En règle générale, le Sauveur préférait éviter les situations allant fatalement lui exploser à la figure comme un colis piégé. S'en prendre à un membre de la famille royale du coin sans raison était donc hautement impensable.

-Mais je savais pas qu'il était roi, siffla furieusement l'ancienne aristocrate. Il était en exil sous un nom d'emprunt. Comment pouvais-je honnêtement savoir que l'abruti bavant dans mes bras était un roi ?

-Je comprends, compatit le jeune professeur. Ce genre de malentendu m'est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je t'ai raconté mes petits problèmes avec la Triade chinoise qui voulait ma peau parce qu'un de leurs crétins avait sauté d'un toit en ma présence ?

-Je suis toujours soufflée par le nombre d'idiots me pensant responsable de la disparition de leurs connaissances attardées, juste parce que je me trouvais par hasard dans les environs.

-Nous sommes des persécutés, ma chère Myriam, déplora le Survivant. Nous devons leur pardonner leur bêtise et accepter notre sort avec abnégation.

-Amen, fit le plus sérieusement du monde le vampire sanguinaire.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, comprit enfin la mercenaire en herbe.

-Quatrième règle, continua la plaisanterie l'Elu de nombreuses prophéties. Ne jamais se laisser distraire ou déstabiliser par ses otages.

-Parce que sinon ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi, compléta la régicide toujours incapable de baisser les mains.

-Comme invoquer leur karma pourri et faire pleuvoir des chatons sur leur assaillant, reprit le professeur habitué des retournements de situation farfelus et hauts en couleur.

-Le mien préfère envoyer des canards en plein visage, dit le vampire comme s'ils parlaient des caprices culinaires de leurs enfants respectifs.

-Je suppose que c'est une question de goût, fit le Survivant en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une très nette attirance pour la foudre s'abattant tragiquement sur mon adversaire persuadé d'avoir l'ascendant.

-Oh oui ! se rejouit comme une enfant la pluricentenaire. _J'adore_ ce genre d'interventions divines. Elles sont malheureusement beaucoup trop rares à mon goût, regretta la sangsue.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut forcer le Destin une fois de temps en temps, laissa-t-il parler son expérience en réprimant une nouvelle fois un rictus anticipatoire. Non seulement ce salopard se marre autant que toi, mais en plus, il te laisse le champ libre pour agir à ta guise et éviter les débordements comme les crises de nerfs spontanées de tes compagnons d'infortune du moment.

-J'aurais trop peur de le contrarier et qu'il m'envoie une catastrophe beaucoup plus terrifiante que les habituelles en guise de preuve de mécontentement, dit l'autre maudite habituée des coups du sort.

-Observe dans ce cas, ma chère apprentie, commença avec emphase le professeur, comment je gère mes propres interventions divines.

-Vous vous rappelez que j'entends absolument tout ce que vous dites, n'est-ce pas ? se rappela la gamine à leur souvenir.

-A mon avis, renifla le vampire, c'est pas entendre notre discussion qui va te sauver la mise.

-Commençons par les présentations d'usage, fit le Survivant en faisant disparaître son arme.

-Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, grinça la mercenaire.

-Harrold James Potter, Héritier du Clan Potter et professeur de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant dignement comme Mirabelle le lui avait montré avant qu'il ne fugue du manoir familial. Permettez-moi de vous introduire ma chère compagne, fit-il en désignant d'un geste gracieux du bras le vampire toujours immobilisé. Myriam Delambre, future élève de septième année, ancien membre de la Cour de Sorcellerie de France, Elue de bien des prophéties, Fléau des Carpates, vampire de la lignée de Vlad l'Empaleur et Apprentie de l'Agent du Chaos.

-La moitié de ces titres n'existent pas, pointa la chasseuse de primes d'humeur massacrante.

-Ah oui ? fit Myriam en parfaite ingénue.

-Ah oui ? l'imita Harry juste pour le plaisir d'enrager le petit bout de fille en face de lui.

-Donnez-moi cette dague, renonça la gamine à les raisonner.

-Jamais, lui répondit calmement le Survivant en touchant subtilement le bracelet qu'il avait reçu du chaman amérindien.

-Ma fille, l'avertit le vampire. Tu vas finir en barbecue si tu continues à pointer ta baguette miteuse dans sa direction.

-Mes bijoux me protègent de la magie élémentaire, répliqua la briseuse de sort confirmée. Je ne crains pas le feu du ciel.

-Voilà qui est contrariant, grimaça le Survivant. J'avais justement l'idée de la foudroyer.

-Je serais immensément déçue si ton génie fertile ne nous concocte pas de solution de secours, fit Myriam.

-L'inspiration ne se commande pas, répliqua le sorcier.

-Tues-la et qu'on en finisse, soupira le vampire sanguinaire. Je commence à m'ennuyer, leur expliqua-t-elle son conseil assez expéditif.

-Contrairement à certaines personnes, je préfère éviter d'avoir la mort de gamines ambitieuses sur la conscience, lui répondit le Sauveur.

-Tu verras, on s'y fait rapidement, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

-Je vous signale, grinça ladite gamine ambitieuse, que _je_ suis la personne qui possède l'avantage ici.

-Ma fille, lui sortit à nouveau le vampire sur un ton paternaliste. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu es en train de menacer.

-Comme ce crétin l'a dit, répondit l'adolescente en jetant un coup d'œil fort peu aimable vers le Survivant, j'ai affaire à la grande Myriam Delambre et à un petit commerçant véreux de l'Allée des Embrumes du nom de Porter qui se prend pour un Lord.

-Tu tenais une boutique ? releva la buveuse de sang. Laisse-moi deviner, elle a tragiquement fini en cendre après que tu te sois enfilé une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu et joué au cracheur de flammes.

-Même pas, fit le sorcier. Les gobelins avaient démarché une armée pour me faire la peau. J'ai dû plier bagages fissa et me mettre au vert. Et c'est là où un O.V.N.I. m'est tombé sur le crâne et que j'ai rencontré Charlus et sa géniale famille de tarés.

-Ca change des canards et des chatons, répondit l'autre malchanceuse en haussant nonchalamment les épaules malgré son sort d'immobilisation.

-Pas faux, convint le Survivant.

-Mais fermez-la ! ne tint plus la mercenaire commençant à ressembler à une cocotte-minute.

-La règle numéro quatre n'a pas l'air d'être au point, remarqua Myriam sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est la plus difficile à maîtriser, l'excusa le professeur. Je pense que nous pouvons pardonner ce défaut et le mettre sur le compte de son manque d'expérience pratique.

-Je suis briseuse de sort depuis l'âge de sept ans, grinça méchamment la gamine.

-Ca fait plus de deux siècles que je me fais menacer par tout un tas de gens beaucoup plus dangereux et motivés que toi, ma fille, l'informa la criminelle en fuite.

-Honnêtement, fit l'Elu, je crois que ma carrière d'animal traqué a commencé quand mon cousin a inventé la "chasse au Harry".

-Tragique, lâcha sarcastiquement l'employée des gobelins.

-Nous avons donc beaucoup plus de pratique que les premiers péquenots venus, reprit Myriam.

-Nous sommes des As de la fuite à l'anglaise, ajouta le Survivant.

-Nous avons par conséquent un nombre non-négligeable d'atouts dans nos manches, lui expliqua le vampire.

-Comme une baguette magique, termina Harry Potter en dégainant son arme de son holster.

-Ca, mon cher Harry, l'informa civilement sa complice, c'est une arme à feu moldue, pas une baguette.

-Ca fait des trous dans les gens, le résultat est le même, lui répondit l'ancienne victime de Carter.

-Je pensais que tu voulais justement éviter de blesser la gosse, remarqua judicieusement Myriam en arquant un gracieux sourcil.

-Elle est briseuse de sort depuis l'âge de sept ans, elle a connu pire qu'une épaule transpercée.

-Vous avez conscience que m'informer de vos plans _avant_ leur exécution est le summum de la bêtise ? demanda la mercenaire.

-Tu apprendras, ma fille, recommença le vampire, que nous sommes des exceptions aux lois régissant normalement ce monde.

-On a la poisse, résuma sommairement le Sauveur.

Vu la tête que la gamine tira, elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre la divulgation de stratégies et une malchance persistante.

-Donnez-moi cette dague, réorienta la conversation sur un terrain connu.

-Je suis la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir toucher ma Beauté parfaite et pure, et il est strictement hors de question que je la laisse à ces rapiats de gobelins, décréta le héros libérateur d'artefacts malheureux.

-Je n'ai donc pas d'autre option que de vous tuer, fit la mercenaire surentraînée en tirant de sa main gauche son coutelas à l'allure sinistre.

-Je déteste me faire couper en morceaux, geignit le célèbre vampire.

-Ai-je oublié de préciser que le sortilège placé sur mes possessions ne se lèvera pas avec ma mort ? lâcha-t-il nonchalamment avec un petit sourire supérieur. Ce qui signifie que me tuer fera disparaître pour toujours ma Beauté. Ce qui te vaudra un joli petit contrat placé sur ta tête par ces rapiats de gobelins.

-Les gobelins ne chercheront jamais à me faire du mal, affirma l'adolescente sans une once d'hésitation.

-Que tu crois, renifla le voyageur du futur ayant volé un dragon à ses cruels employeurs.

-Parce que, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été grossièrement interrompue, j'ai été élevée par les gobelins.

La briseuse de sort réussit enfin à imposer le silence à ses otages pendant une bonne minute.

-Je crois avoir gravement sous-estimé la gamine, lâcha le Survivant d'une voix blanche.

-Pareil, avoua le vampire dans un souffle. On fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle à son complice toujours libre de ses mouvements.

-Habituellement, je t'aurais proposé qu'on se carapate dans la direction opposée, mais là je dois t'avouer que je suis curieux. La plupart des sorciers qui frayent avec les gobelins finissent en brochettes. Comment cette gosse a bien put survivre des années avec ces bestioles aux dents pointues en guise de parents ?

-Mes parents biologiques ont passé un marché avec mon père et m'ont échangé contre un sac d'or, leur répondit sans le moindre signe d'affront l'adolescente.

-Dur, grimaça le compatissant orphelin.

-Avoir été élevée à Gringotts est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

-Hun-hun, fit dubitativement le Survivant. À tous les coups, reprit-il à l'intention de sa complice, elle souffre du syndrome de Stockholm et prend son kidnappeur pour son sauveur.

-Mon père ne m'a pas kidnappée ! s'ulcéra la gamine tremblante de rage.

-Ca, continua le massacre Myriam, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. M'est avis que tes vrais parents auraient une histoire tout à fait différente à te raconter.

-Mon père est mon véritable parent ! explosa-t-elle de fureur en lançant un sort extrêmement dangereux en direction du Survivant.

Survivant qui ne réussit à éviter de se retrouver dépourvu de bouche que grâce à ses réflexes façonnés dans la douleur. Le bracelet aux motifs floraux absorbant les sortilèges voulant porter atteinte à son intégrité physique n'était cependant pas pour rien dans l'échec du maléfice. Si le chasseur de mage noir était d'ailleurs un minimum honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que ce morceau d'orfèvrerie typiquement féminin était seul responsable du fiasco du sortilège.

Son poignet gauche brillant de mille feux sous sa manche en cuir attira immanquablement l'attention des deux créatures féminines.

-Joli, siffla Myriam avec une pointe de convoitise.

-Surtout très pratique, fit de même la mercenaire.

-Et surtout très à moi, leur rappela le Survivant.

-Plus pour longtemps, murmura pour elle-même la briseuse de sort confirmée en se mettant professionnellement en garde.

Trouvant la menace digne d'être prise en compte, le Sauveur ne perdit pas un instant pour attaquer sa possible future élève et tira dans la ferme intention de trouer le bras de son adversaire. Malheureusement pour le sorcier, la gamine n'était effectivement pas une débutante et réussit à éviter le projectile moldu. Passant à son tour à l'offensive, elle lacéra l'air de sa main gauche, le Survivant échappant de justesse à une nouvelle balafre. Répliquant grâce à un coup de pied envoyé fort peu galamment dans la poitrine de son opposante, l'Elu profita de la brève accalmie pour ranger son Beretta et dégainer enfin sa fidèle baguette en bois de houx.

Le combat pouvait véritablement commencer.

-Je rêve ou une Mary-Sue vient d'assommer Lara Croft avec un morceau de statue ? demanda confirmation la créature de légendes.

Sauf qu'un évènement imprévu vint contrarier ses projets et ruiner un combat pour une fois serré.

-Elle vient surtout de détruire le précieux mobilier de Dippet qui va croire que c'est encore moi le responsable, déplora le malchanceux sorcier en rangeant sa baguette maintenant inutile.

Un individu particulièrement louche venait de faire irruption dans le couloir auparavant désert et d'utiliser une tête de gargouille pour fracasser par-derrière le crâne de la mercenaire. Alors que le corps évanouit de la gamine s'affalait lourdement sur le sol en granit, les deux maudits eurent une vue singulièrement héroïque de leur sauveuse providentielle sortant du contre-jour et venant royalement s'avancer à leur rencontre. Tout dans sa démarche imposait le respect et révélait une position de pouvoir dignement méritée. À sa main fine, collée à son flanc mais prête à réagir à la moindre sollicitation, était tenue une baguette d'un bois blanc et au grain très fin transpirant la grâce et la noblesse.

-Du bois de tremble, souffla une Myriam émerveillée et qui se serait jetée sur cette baguette si elle n'avait pas été honteusement immobilisée. Je la veux, édicta-t-elle à son comparse moins déterminé qu'elle à se faire un ennemi de cette créature ruisselant l'héroïsme par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Tu veux pas plutôt celle de la gamine qui est inconsciente? proposa le Sauveur peu motivé de se retrouver avec une nouvelle furie sur les bras.

-Du sapin ? articula-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée. Me prendrais-tu pour une mendiante ?s'exclama-t-elle, purement outrée d'une telle proposition indigne de sa personne.

-Arrête-moi si je me trompe, fit Harry, mais réclamer quelque chose que tu n'es pas en mesure de t'acheter par toi-même ressemble sacrément à de la mendicité.

-Traître, siffla-t-elle furieusement à son encontre.

Reportant son attention sur l'être étrange sortit des ombres, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement. Il était évident qu'il venait de tomber sur l'une des élues prophétiques sensées lui pourrir l'existence. Avec un physique aussi parfait, franchement, le doute n'était pas permit. De longs cheveux roux cascadaient artistiquement sur ses épaules, les rares rayons de soleil les touchant leur donnant un aspect de flamme incandescente. Deux fines tresses partaient de ses tempes pour se rejoindre et lui ceindre la tête en une imitation de couronne. Des yeux de vélane illuminaient son visage constellé de tache de son. Une rapière à la garde argentée et ouvragée pendait à son flanc. Une tunique blanche tachée de quelques traces de sang et de suie laissait apercevoir une poitrine généreuse et opaline sur laquelle reposait un pendentif minutieusement travaillé à l'effigie d'un félin. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient moulées dans un pantalon de cuir assez indécent. En quelques mots, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à une elfe de Tolkien pour être autre chose que l'une de ses stalkeuses attitrées.

-Je suis Véronica "Ronnie" Weasley, se présenta la catastrophe parlante, et je viens du futur.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la neuvième Plaie, celle aux yeux violets.

-Autant pour moi, rectifia Myriam. Nous n'avons pas affaire à une Mary-Sue, mais à une authentique Sarah Connor.

-J'aime pas les héros, grommela le Survivant. Ils sont toujours trop purs et déterminés à finir leur quête épique en me trimballant comme un item magique dans leurs bagages.

-Tant qu'ils ne te considèrent pas comme un boss de niveau à traquer et éliminer, mon cher Harry, tu n'as, à mon avis, aucune raison légitime de te plaindre.

-Si tu assassinais moins de personnes pour ta propre distraction, tu aurais proportionnellement moins de crétins hurlant "Justice!" qui chercheraient à t'annihiler, lui assura le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-J'ai été mandaté par la Résistance pour vous ramener avec moi au XXVIe siècle et vous faire vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui annonça l'héroïne sous les couinements d'horreur du Survivant.

-Il y a erreur sur la personne, sortit le malheureux professeur en reculant de plusieurs pas.

-Il ne vient pas du XXVIe siècle, mais du XXIe, lui offrit son soutien l'autre malchanceuse s'avérant avoir des connaissances poussées du futur.

-Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit professeur de Xénomagie, espéra-t-il sauver sa peau.

-Faux, répliqua la Mary-Sue du futur. Vous êtes Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'Elu qui a vaincu Voldemort et apporté une ère de paix et prospérité au sein du Monde Magique.

-Euuuh..., fit ledit héros en abandonnant la mascarade perdue d'avance. J'ai quelques doutes concernant cette dernière partie. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas confondu "paix et prospérité" avec "chaos et destruction" ? Parce qu'en général, c'est ce qu'on retient de moi après mon passage, l'informa-t-il dans l'espoir que l'intruse reparte d'où elle venait sans chercher à le recruter dans ses aventures rocambolesques.

-Aucun doute n'est permit, brisa-t-elle ses fantasmes sans la moindre pitié. Ma famille est considérée comme la plus proche descendance de votre lignée, se rengorgea-t-elle inutilement et en l'ignorant superbement.

-Comment ça ? voulut savoir le contemporain du XXIe siècle qui ne se rappelait pas avoir mis en cloque qui que ce soit.

Quoi que ses anciennes conquêtes puissent en dire, il était quelqu'un de précautionneux en ce qui concernait ce détail particulier. Comme avec ses précieux bracelets, il avait besoin de sentir le contact rassurant d'une protection pour se sentir véritablement à l'aise. Bien entendu, les préservatifs n'existaient pas dans les années quarante, mais le sac à contenance infinie avait été préalablement rempli des "nécessaires d'urgence" au cas où un pépin du type "voyage temporel inopiné" devait lui arriver, la pénurie de capotes n'était donc pas prête d'arriver.

-Je suis la descendante de Ronald Bilius Weasley et de Hermione Jean Granger, continua-t-elle à lui déballer son arbre généalogique.

Ron aurait été dans un sens flatté d'apprendre que l'un de ses enfants allait un jour conclure avec une vélane et réaliser sans le savoir son rêve d'adolescent. Dans un autre sens, il aurait fallu qu'il explique à son épouse pourquoi leur rejeton avait fini dans les filets de l'une de ces créatures s'amusant à mâchouiller son partenaire pendant l'accouplement.

-Et le gène vélane, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, il vient d'où ?

-La grande Hermione Granger était une vélane, bien évidemment, en plissa-t-elle ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le plus proche ami de ses ancêtres prétendait ignorer ce détail d'importance capitale.

Hermione ? Vélane ? Alors que la condition de la femme au sein de la communauté magique était l'un de ses chevaux de bataille ? Si elle venait un jour à savoir comment la voyait les générations futures, elle risquait de péter une durite et de créer son propre gouvernement sur le modèle des Amazones.

Il lui disait, ou il lui disait pas, qu'il y avait un problème au niveau des identités de ses ascendants dans sa prestigieuse généalogie? Au mieux, la jeune femme était le rejeton de Bill et Fleur. Au pire, quelqu'un parmi ses ancêtres avait bidouillé son arbre généalogique pour des motifs fort peu glorieux. Mieux valait abonder dans son sens et voir ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement.

-D'accord, ne la contraria pas l'adulte responsable. Tu es la multiple arrière-petite-fille de mes plus vieux amis. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? essaya-t-il de comprendre la situation.

Si la voyageuse du futur disait vrai et qu'elle était effectivement le mélange génétique de ses deux premiers compagnons d'infortune, il y allait avoir un petit problème. Pour un peu que la gamine ait hérité de la pugnacité de sa brillante amie, le Potter était bien dans la mouise. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas l'horrible combinaison de toutes qualités de ses meilleurs amis, parce que sinon il était d'ors et déjà foutu d'avance. Un monstre alliant l'intelligence et la bravoure d'Hermione avec l'art de la stratégie et l'emportement de Ron ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour sa tension. Il sentait venir la migraine d'ici...

-Grace à votre mariage avec Ginevra Molly Wealey..., commença la brave héroïne avant de se faire brutalement couper la parole.

-Quel mariage?! éructa le fier coureur de jupon ayant échappé de justesse à moult fiançailles. Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Quand ? continua-t-il sa crise d'hystérie en se retenant d'attraper la voyageuse du futur par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier.

Se repassant rapidement l'histoire tumultueuse de sa vie dans sa tête de commotionné, Harry Potter n'arriva pas à trouver le passage où il avait effectivement accepté d'épouser qui que ce soit. Peut-être avait-il été drogué contre sa volonté ? Sans doute avec un philtre d'amour beaucoup plus subtil et performant que celui qu'avait malencontreusement ingéré son meilleur ami en sixième année.

-Le mariage avec la sœur de mon ancêtre, expliqua patiemment l'immigrée clandestine.

Ginny ? Mais ils étaient restés à peine deux mois ensemble ! Elle l'avait plaqué à grand renfort de maléfices après qu'elle l'ait surpris avec une charmante moldue totalement ignorante de son statut de célébrité. Elle lui avait même souhaité "Bon débarras" quand il avait décidé de se mettre au vert chez les Delacourt après que des crétins mononeuronaux aient voulu le mettre à la tête du gouvernement. Ce qui était franchement une très mauvaise idée.

-Encore une fois, dit le Survivant, je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

-Les archives sont formelles, prononça avec sécheresse la jeune femme avant de lui tendre un antique morceau de journal sorti négligemment de sa poitrine.

Harry avait toujours été fasciné par la façon dont les femmes utilisaient leurs protubérants attributs féminins pour ranger leurs portables ou leurs clés de voiture. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécemment érotique à les voir sortir de leur décolleté tout le contenu d'un sac à main. À moitié perdu dans ses fantasmes, le Sauveur prit le papier dans un état presque second. Il reçut l'équivalent d'une douche froide en lisant l'article entouré d'encre rose bonbon. Apparemment, le 6 Juin 2014, un certain Harry James Potter avait annoncé à la presse son mariage en toute intimité avec la mère de ses trois enfants, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-C'est un cauchemar, expira d'horreur le pauvre homme en collant son nez au malheureux morceau de journal, pensant que la proximité suffirait à changer le sens de ce qu'il avait lu.

Mais quelle connerie avait bien put concocter Georges pendant son absence ? Ca sentait la blague de mauvais goût qui avait mal tournée à plein nez. Peut-être que le propriétaire de la boutique de farce et attrape avait remarqué sa disparition soudaine des journaux internationaux et avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa grotte par l'annonce d'un mariage bidon. Et ce qu'il tenait dans les mains n'était rien d'autre que l'unique vestige d'une sinistre farce du dernier jumeau maléfique que les archéologues du futur avaient prit au sérieux. Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas...

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire comprendre à la furie fermement plantée devant lui qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Ce qu'elle n'allait évidemment pas accepter juste parce qu'il le lui assurait.

-Quelle poisse, lâcha le professeur dans un grognement inaudible.

-Comme je le disais, reprit l'héroïne à la Tolkien en ignorant superbement l'adulte grincheux, grâce à votre mariage avec Ginevra Weasley, nous sommes apparentés. Je suis donc la mieux placée pour vous expliquer la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

-Elle veut dire "la mieux placée pour te convaincre d'abandonner ta petite vie rangée pour rempiler courageusement dans une énième guerre de sorciers", intervint sa compassionnante amie.

-La réponse reste la même, grinça le Survivant. Il est hors de question que j'accepte une nouvelle fois d'être la figure de proue d'un mouvement politique ou héroïque.

Vu où ça l'avait la dernière fois, il préférait fuir ce genre de situation comme la peste. Lui, Ministre de la Magie... Rien que l'idée lui foutait des boutons d'anxiété et avait suffisamment fait peur aux Weasley pour qu'ils lui donnent leur bénédiction et l'envoient se terrer en France. Bon, il s'était avéré que le chaos l'avait suivi outre-manche et qu'il avait peut-être pris la vertu d'une sorcière de bonne famille sur le point de se marier. Cette histoire avec l'aristocratie française avait été le prélude de ses errances homériques et une anecdote hilarante qu'il se plaisait à raconter à un auditoire aussi alcoolisé que lui.

Tranquillement planqué sous un nom d'emprunt chez la famille de Fleur, le Survivant catapulté malgré lui chef de gouvernement avait voulu se débarrasser de la pression en profitant de la légendaire compagnie des Français. Son incursion dans la haute société sorcière avait d'ailleurs été remarquée pour autre chose que sa cicatrice. En bon élève de cette chère Hermione, Harry n'avait pas fait de discrimination envers ses partenaires, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, et avait pour la première fois expérimenté avec un membre de la gente masculine. Il ne l'avait su que bien plus tard, mais l'une de ses partenaires de sport de chambre les plus énergiques s'était avérée être la fiancée du Lucius Malefoy du coin. Naturellement, ce dernier avait mal pris le libertisme des jeunes gens et avait demandé réparation sous la forme d'un duel. Persuadé qu'après avoir affronté Voldemort, nul ne pouvait tenir la comparaison et aurait l'intention de tuer d'un chaton sous morphine, Harry se prêta au jeu et se rendit aux aurores à l'endroit convenu. Jusque sur son lit de mort, le Survivant nierait avoir été responsable de l'état du fiancé à l'honneur bafoué lors de leur rencontre. Le Britannique assurerait à tous ceux qui lui demanderaient des comptes que c'était le français qui avait trébuché sur cette maudite racine et qui avait enragé sans le savoir une fée des bois aux pulsions vengeresses. Depuis, pour ce qu'en savait le Survivant, le fiancé était coincé dans un arbre et servait de compagnon à une dryade d'une virulence assez exceptionnelle. Par un effet domino prévisible, on l'avait tenu responsable de l'état du pauvre homme et les autorités sorcières avaient essayé de lui mettre la main dessus depuis ce tragique incident. Naturellement, la crème de l'aristocratie locale avait cherché à lui faire la peau pour avoir causé indirectement la perte d'une figure politique importante, et le malheureux Survivant avait du une nouvelle fois mettre les voiles en espérant laisser sa poisse derrière lui.

-Ne pensez pas avoir le choix, Harry Potter, le prévint la catastrophe ambulante. Je vais vous ramener avec moi à mon époque, que vous le vouliez ou non. L'échec de ma mission n'est pas envisageable. Mon peuple ne pourra être sauvé que si vous vainquiez Damilda Vanquish, et je ne tolérerais de personne le moindre obstacle.

-Urgh, s'exprima le Survivant devant la diatribe déterminée de la pire élue qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Sentant le peu de volonté dont faisait preuve le Sauveur envers sa digne quête, Ronnie Weasley essaya d'utiliser son avantage génétique sur sa pauvre personne. Ses yeux violets s'illuminèrent d'eux-mêmes et Harry, en occlumens expérimenté, sentit la pression exercée sur sa volonté et sa libido sans que la piètre tentative ne le gène plus que cela. Le sorcier avait toujours été étrangement insensible au charme des vélanes. Même pendant son adolescence mouvementée, il était resté de marbre face à l'armée de vélanes paradant dans le stade lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et aux côtés de Fleur, la sublime championne de Beauxbatons.

La descendante de ces créatures intoxicantes parut un instant déconcertée par l'absence de réaction de l'homme adulte. Nul doute que l'héroïne n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un résiste à ses avances et à ses pouvoirs dérivés de la légilimencie. Reprenant confiance en sa capacité à survivre à l'humainement insurmontable, Harry Potter se redressa, gonfla le torse, carra sa mâchoire et asséna à cette Mary-Sue elfique un "Non" ferme et résolu. Puis, profitant de la déconfiture momentanée de la jeune femme opiniâtre, le Survivant invoqua le pouvoir de ses bracelets et utilisa la magie élémentaire de l'air pour envoyer balader à l'autre bout du couloir sa stalkeuse attitrée. Dégainant fluidement sa baguette, il sortit sa complice vampirique de son immobilisme avant de se carapater dans la direction opposée. Avec un peu de chance, la fille Weasley n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard et en compagnie de la carte des Maraudeurs. Il était donc hautement possible qu'il parvienne à ses appartements surprotégés avant qu'elle ne le rattrape et ne l'embarque malgré lui dans une énième quête épique et capillo-tractée.

Dérapant avec agilité d'un couloir perpendiculaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier poursuivit sa course à travers le glorieux château, ignorant superbement les cris rageurs de Myriam lui intimant de l'attendre et ceux de Ronnie Weasley le prévenant qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle était venue chercher et qu'elle n'arrêterait sa mission que quand elle serait six pieds sous terre.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé que se terrer à Poudlard était une idée géniale, déjà ? Ah. Oui. Parce qu'il avait cru faire preuve d'intelligence en écoutant les précieux conseils de Lord Andréas Potter. Peut-être que rester dans le manoir des Potter aurait put être une meilleure idée. Au moins les cas sociaux étaient limités à un nombre connu et ne s'amusaient pas à débarquer dans sa vie à l'improviste pour la transformer en pièce de Ionesco.

Arrivant enfin en vue de la porte peinturlurée de ses appartements tenant plus de la forteresse imprenable qu'à un deux pièces richement décoré, le Survivant eut la surprise de voir un individu camper fermement devant cette même porte. Un individu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir coincé dans un buisson de mûres à cause de ses pulsions meurtrière envers son innocente personne.

-Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Potter dans cette école, Potter ! éructa Charlus Ignatus Potter, ancien Héritier de la prestigieuse famille de tarés et nouveau petit-frère turbulent du Survivant.

Apparemment, Charlus avait malheureusement suivi ses conseils et avait réussi à convaincre Dippet de l'embaucher en tant que professeur de Duel. Ce qui n'arrangeait clairement pas les affaires du pauvre trentenaire.

-Dégage, Charlus ! le prévint la proie poursuivie par deux furies déchaînées.

-Jamais ! se mit en garde le jeune homme un peu trop fougueux.

Bon. Est-ce que sa moralité était tombée assez bas pour qu'il puisse livrer un membre de sa nouvelle famille en pâture à la Mary-Sue ?

Évitant souplement un éclair mordoré fusant dans sa direction, le Sauveur ne prit pas la peine de ralentir sa course et arriva en trombe face à l'autre Potter qu'il assomma proprement à l'aide d'un crochet du gauche parfaitement exécuté. Préférant ne pas regarder derrière lui, il chargea sur son épaule le gamin pour qui il éprouvait bizarrement un certaine responsabilité et entra finalement dans son bastion imprenable. À peine eut-il fermé l'épaisse porte en chêne que le son d'un corps percutant à pleine vitesse le trop mince panneau de bois se fit entendre aux oreilles sensibles de l'Héritier Potter. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur à l'entente de ce bruit sinistre. Suivant un pressentiment funeste, le Survivant laissa tomber Charlus dans son canapé et se mit à apposer sur les murs de sa demeure tout un panel de malédictions maya, beaucoup plus dangereuses et surtout irrémédiables, qu'il n'avait jamais osé lancer auparavant. Les coups de bélier faisant peu de temps après trembler sa porte le convaincu d'avoir eut raison de suivre sa paranoïa latente.

Commençant enfin à relâcher la pression que les derniers instants de son existence lui avaient causé, Harry Potter s'octroya le luxe d'un verre. Tranquillement affalé dans son fauteuil de l'ère victorienne, un verre d'un alcool raffiné à la main, le regard nonchalamment posé sur la chose informe qu'était son frère, le Survivant put enfin se détendre et penser à l'horreur sans nom qu'allait devenir son quotidien de professeur de Poudlard et se maudire ne pas avoir su prévoir la mouise dans laquelle il était enlisé jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ce truc chelou vous a distrait et tiré quelques ricanements ou haussements de sourcils incontrôlés. ;)**

 **A la prochaine, mes agneaux !**

 **SEY**


	8. Visite de Courtoisie

**Yellow lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Comme une certaine personne l'a remarqué (comme quoi internet vous stalke jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Europe...), je suis partie me confronter aux Carpates polonaises. Le hasard a voulu que j'utilise cette charmante région montagneuse à la pluie omniprésente et à la verdure luxuriante comme lieu d'origine d'un personnage. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'illusion que les Carpates étaient un tas de roches et de plaines désertiques sous un soleil de plomb. Figurez-vous que j'ai bien compris mon erreur et ma douleur, et que j'ai entrepris de rectifier les scènes décrivant le charmant climat des Carpates (du moins, celles que j'ai vues) mais qu'il reste sans doute pas mal de passages dans cette fic ayant échappé à ma attention. Donc voilà, si vous voyez des incohérences, ne doutez pas de vos charmants yeux, ou de votre capacité de concentration et signalez-le moi gentiment ^^. Merci d'avance.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne plongée dans mon imaginaire déluré.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Visite de Courtoisie**

Fait numéro un : Harry Potter était dans la mouise.

Ce qui était son mode par défaut depuis au moins une bonne décennie, et donc fort peu surprenant.

Fait numéro deux : Dix élues ayant des airs de plaies égyptiennes lui courraient après, pour des motifs plus ou moins discutables.

Ce qui était réellement contrariant, sur bien des niveaux.

Fait numéro trois : Il était dans l'incapacité physique de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école à cause de l'armée de mercenaires campant devant les grilles et qui l'avait forcé à condamner les cheminées et passages sous-terrains.

Ce qui le condamnait à enseigner jusqu'à ce que les briseurs de sort se mettent en chasse d'une autre proie plus coopérative.

Fait numéro quatre : Les résidents de Poudlard, à l'exception du bibliothécaire et dans une certaine mesure Dumbledore, avaient pour but ultime de lui pourrir l'existence.

Ce qui était extrêmement mauvais pour sa tension.

Fait numéro cinq : Il lui fallait planifier d'urgence un programme scolaire qui ne risquait pas de donner des idées dangereuses à ses étudiants.

Ce qui allait beaucoup plus lui prendre la tête qu'il l'avait originellement prévu.

Fait numéro six : Charlus avait rejoint les rangs du corps professoral sous les ricanements anticipatoires du Directeur et comatait présentement dans son canapé.

Ce qui risquait de raviver l'ire du professeur de botanique, n'allant certainement pas trouver que ses précieuses plantes étaient une prison végétale adéquate à leur nouveau collègue.

Fait numéro sept : Les élèves allaient bientôt débarquer et avec eux leur lot de catastrophes capillo-tractées.

Ce qui était une horrible mauvaise nouvelle, pour tout un tas de raison.

Fait numéro huit : Il lui fallait des alliés d'urgence, sinon sa santé mentale ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Ce qui était une réalité malheureusement incontestable.

Reprenant une gorgée de ce délicieux nectar qu'était le scotch, Harry Potter se laissa aller contre son luxueux fauteuil et essaya de dédramatiser la situation dans laquelle il était présentement enlisé. En effet, se rassura-t-il, il lui suffisait de privatiser certains couloirs et d'éviter la Grande Salle pour être garanti d'avoir une paix royale. Rien d'impossible, en somme. Il lui fallait juste un bon timing et un minimum de préparation. Rien d'humainement insurmontable. Il était le Survivant, que diable ! Ce n'était une pas école de tarés qui allait avoir sa peau là où tant d'autres créatures beaucoup plus dangereuses s'étaient lamentablement cassé les dents.

Végétant paisiblement dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main, le professeur fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un poli cognement heurtant sa porte d'entrée. Apparemment, quelqu'un de moins violent que Myriam voulait avoir une discussion civilisée avec lui. Le trentenaire fut un instant persuadé que son invité intempestif se trouvait être Fawley, le petit bibliothécaire lui aussi harcelé par une Guérisseuse un peu trop zélée. Par acquis de conscience, il demanda tout de même à travers la porte l'identité de la personne se trouvant derrière.

-Galatea Têtenjoy, répondit la voix soyeuse de la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il était surprenant que cette pratiquante de la Magie Noire vienne sonner à sa porte. Le Survivant avait cru qu'elle ne s'intéressait à rien ni personne et n'éprouvait que du dédain pour ses collègues. Certainement, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de traverser le château juste pour prendre le thé.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, professeur ? lui demanda le curieux aimant à ennuis.

-Certains sorts que vous avez placés autour de vos appartements me sont inconnus, lui expliqua-t-elle. J'apprécierais grandement que vous élargissiez mes connaissances, et, peut-être, que nous partagions certains savoirs ignorés de l'autre.

Eh bien... Les malédictions mayas avaient vraiment dû lui taper dans l'œil, pour que cette femme insensible au reste de l'humanité vienne lui proposer un marché pouvant s'avérer être d'une rentabilité exceptionnelle.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous insulter, commença-t-il à marchander, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être en possession de connaissances m'étant étrangères.

Seul un idiot condescendant penserait savoir tous les secrets du monde, mais se placer en cible difficilement atteignable la forcerait à montrer ses atouts.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous insulter, répéta-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme, vous me paraissez ignorant de bien des choses, professeur Potter, entra-t-elle dans la danse des négociations.

-Telles que ? voulut savoir le malchanceux chronique.

-Telle que l'aura qui suinte de votre personne, lui répondit-elle en contenant à peine sa satisfaction.

Il fallait dire que le Survivant avait toujours été une quiche en matière de Divination. La lecture des auras, par conséquent, était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échappé. Ainsi, quand un pratiquant de la Magie Noire lui sortait que son aura était bizarre, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos, et considérait par défaut qu'on le prenait pour un débile avalant n'importe quel bobard assez bien ficelé.

-Ah oui ? grinça le fort peu crédule professeur.

-Professeur Potter, commença la blonde, il exulte de votre personne un miasme de mort qui laisse une empreinte partout où vous passez.

Mouais. Un crétin de mage noir lui avait déjà sorti un discours similaire, juste avant qu'il ne perde les pédales et ne se mette à supplier un être invisible de l'épargner. Il était par conséquent loin d'être convaincu du discours de sa collègue, qui allait selon toute probabilité se mettre à chanter l'hymne national de Bulgarie en faisant des pas de danse folklorique.

-Hun-hun, lâcha le Survivant ayant connu bien trop de siphonnés au cours de ses errances épiques.

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux, comprit instantanément Galatea Têtenjoy.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, railla l'Elu pourtant à la recherche d'alliés.

-Je tenais juste à vous prévenir pour que vous puissiez vous protéger des Serviteurs de la Mort qui ne manqueront pas de venir vous faire une visite de courtoisie.

-C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? grogna l'aimant à ennuis en se rapprochant de la porte. Un nouvel ordre de lobotomisés voulant régner sur le monde ? supposa le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-Des fanatiques à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort et traquant les êtres possédant une aura similaire à la vôtre, lui répondit l'apparente trentenaire.

La flopée de jurons qui échappa au Survivant suffit à faire bouger dans son sommeil le brave Charlus, toujours affalé dans son canapé.

Lui qui était persuadé que cette histoire de Reliques était loin derrière lui venait de se prendre un retour de bâton assez inattendu et clairement peu désiré. Pendant un temps, juste après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort et acquis par un concours de circonstances d'une chance insolence la baguette de sureau, plein de gens venant de pleins de lieux différents avaient essayé de lui voler une baguette qui reposait paisiblement dans la sépulture de Dumbledore. Plus d'une décennie après les faits, Harry Potter avait vraiment cru que cette histoire de "Maître de la Mort" était définitivement derrière lui. À tort, apparemment.

-Bien évidemment, reprit l'indiscutable serpentard, je possède des moyens, et un savoir, qui pourraient vous être utile si ces charmantes personnes venaient un jour frapper à votre porte.

S'inclinant devant les talents de négociatrice du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry Potter consentit enfin à laisser entrer dans ses appartements la femme beaucoup plus âgée que son apparence le laissait penser.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, fit le Survivant pendant que son invitée s'accaparait son propre fauteuil, quel âge avez-vous exactement ? lui demanda-t-il en se tenant prêt à parer un maléfice de son cru.

Les représentantes du sexe féminin avaient tendance à entrer en combustion spontanée à chaque fois qu'un inconscient suicidaire osait poser cette maudite question. Sa collègue, en tant que pratiquante de la Magie Noire expérimentée et apparemment saine d'esprit, devait normalement posséder le self-control nécessaire pour ne pas prendre la mouche sur ce petit détail inconséquent. Mais bon, mieux valait être tout de même sur ses gardes. Prudence était mère de sûreté.

-J'aurais enfin la satisfaction de pouvoir me dire "centenaire" dans quelques mois, lui répondit-elle en fixant sa cigarette au bout de sa tige en ivoire.

Bougeant sans ménagement les jambes trop longues de Charlus, l'Héritier Potter se fit une place sur son canapé parasité par l'homme qu'il avait lui-même assommé et laissé tomber dans les coussins.

-Pourquoi professeur à Poudlard ? laissa-t-il à nouveau parler sa curiosité. Une sorcière de votre qualité pourrait être n'importe qui, et dans des lieux beaucoup plus stimulants qu'une école.

Galatea prit le temps d'allumer sa dose de nicotine et d'en tirer une bouffée avant de répondre.

-Poudlard possède l'une des plus grandes collections de grimoires anciens du globe, lui avoua-t-elle. Et parce que personne ne s'est donné la peine de les répertorier avant Fawley, nul ne s'est rendu compte que se trouvaient parmi eux un assortiment non-négligeable d'ouvrages interdits et par conséquent uniques.

Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, le Survivant avait entendu parler de cette période sombre où tout les savoirs jugés dangereux avaient été détruits, que les dépositaires de ces connaissances soient des livres ou des personnes. La plus grande purge de mémoire de sorciers, orchestrée par leurs semblables, bannie des livres d'Histoire et seulement murmurée à ceux jugés dignes de confiance. Harry avait bien évidemment entendu cette légende par accident, et s'était naturellement retrouvé en possession de l'un de ces grimoires interdits par un concours de circonstances tarabiscoté. Ce vieil amas de parchemins était d'ailleurs confortablement installé au fond du sac en perles, en attente d'une consultation sur la création d'objets ensorcelés.

-Et vous êtes restée cinq décennies dans cette école de timbrés juste pour accumuler du savoir ? n'y crut pas le Sauveur.

-Et pour laisser au monde extérieur le temps d'oublier mon existence, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. J'ai cru comprendre, par ces charmantes personnes campant devant les grilles, que vous étiez dans une situation similaire à la mienne, lâcha-t-elle en ne retenant pas son hilarité fort peu compatissante et en tirant à nouveau sur son porte-cigarette.

-Je pensais que pour les gens comme vous, professeur Têtenjoy, l'empathie n'était pas considérée comme une vertu, mais plutôt comme une faiblesse écœurante, pointa le trentenaire nettement moins crédule que l'attendait sa collègue.

-Les gens comme moi ? fit-elle semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Les mages noirs, n'eut-il pas la patience de continuer ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur Potter, eut-elle le culot de lui asséner en souriant malicieusement.

-Mais bien sûr, soupira le Survivant en invoquant son verre de scotch d'un accio informulé.

Les deux collègues restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant tranquillement leurs vices personnels en jaugeant du regard leur opposant. L'instant fut interrompu par un léger ronflement de Charlus, toujours inconscient sur le canapé à côté de l'Elu.

-Un jeune homme intéressant, lâcha sur le ton de la discussion Galatea Têtenjoy. Turbulent et un peu trop passionné, nuança-t-elle ses propos, mais réellement intéressant.

-Je suppose qu'il a été votre élève, fit Harry.

-En effet, approuva la blonde. Vous comprenez donc mon étonnement quand la nouvelle d'un autre Héritier Potter est parvenue à mes oreilles.

Si cette vipère avait un pied dans la fosse politique et appartenait à un camp adverse de celui de sa géniale famille de frappés, le sorcier ne pouvait clairement pas lâcher la moindre information risquant d'être utilisée contre ses ancêtres pour lesquels il éprouvait une certaine affection. Harry n'arrivait pas à expliquer de façon rationnelle son attachement pour ces dérangés de Potter, mais le fait était qu'il avait accepté sa place au sein de ce Clan hors norme et que si sa mage noire de collègue essayait un jour de manœuvrer contre sa toute nouvelle famille, il était fort probable qu'il l'assassine de ses propres mains. En règle générale, le Survivant évitait de se retrouver avec des morts sur la conscience ; mais parfois, soit à cause d'un accident malencontreux avec un chandelier, soit parce que la personne en face de lui l'avait mis dans une rage noire, il arrivait qu'il se retrouve avec du sang sur les mains. Si Galatea Têtenjoy avait le malheur de menacer implicitement sa toute nouvelle famille, elle rejoindrait les rangs des crétins qui avaient enragé Harry Potter une fois de trop.

Le mage noir du remarquer ses intentions meurtrières, puisqu'elle se dépêcha de nier la moindre idée de mauvais coup envers les membres de sa famille. L'empressement dont elle fit preuve pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas mal-intentionnée fit comprendre au Survivant que sa collègue avait conscience de discuter avec un homme qui avait de nombreuses fois mit fin aux ambitions de ses congénères. Contrairement à ces derniers, elle faisait preuve d'un minimum d'instinct de survie. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne s'était pas charcuté le cerveau avec ses expériences de Magie Noire et qu'elle était donc tout à fait apte à lui pourrir l'existence si elle le désirait.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir menacer l'un des membres de votre famille adoptive. Je tenais juste à faire part de ma curiosité concernant votre existence, reformula-t-elle pacifiquement. Vous débarquez de nulle part sous l'apparence d'un petit commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes et rejoignez l'une des plus prestigieuses familles de Sang-Pur du pays. Avouez que cela a tendance à attiser la curiosité, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant un peut trop longtemps du regard.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à me faire arbitrairement adopter, grogna le Survivant. Je ne savais même pas que nous partagions le même patronyme avant qu'Andréas m'inscrive sur sa tapisserie. J'aurais largement préféré n'être qu'un lointain cousin disparu plutôt qu'un fils aîné miraculeusement retrouvé. Ca ne m'a valu que des ennuis, finit-il en jetant un regard noir à la forme endormie de Charlus.

-Je vois, répondit lentement la dénommée Galatea Têtenjoy avant de tirer une longue bouffée de nicotine.

Connaissant le personnage, il y avait de fortes chances que la véritable "Galatea Têtenjoy" se trouve au fond d'un trou à nourrir les pissenlits par la racine.

-Et vous avez autre chose qui vous tracasse, concernant mon inestimable personne ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son sarcasme acide.

-Plutôt oui, lui avoua le mage noir en soufflant un nuage toxique dans sa direction. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne telle que vous, et pourtant j'habite à Poudlard depuis près de cinq décennies.

-Je suis malheureusement unique, grinça l'Elu de trop nombreuses prophéties.

-Je le constate, approuva-t-elle ses paroles en hochant une fois du chef. Les créatures magiques ayant failli vous tuer ont laissé des marques indélébiles sur votre corps, fit-elle en agitant son porte-cigarette dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour me débarrasser de ces cicatrices, l'informa le Survivant en grattant sans s'en rendre compte la peau de sa gorge ayant subi les assauts de harpies déchaînées.

-Je ne parlais pas de vos multiples scarifications, le contredit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je faisais allusion à l'odeur qui émane de vos anciennes blessures.

Devant ses yeux de merlans frits, Galatea roula ses charmants globes oculaires dans leurs orbites et se mit à expliquer à son ignorant collègue ce qu'elle entendait par ses propos.

-Les créatures magiques, professeur Potter, sont appelées "magiques" parce que leur corps produit de l'énergie magique. Celle-ci peut-être extériorisée par des dons de légilimencie permettant un contrôle de l'esprit des êtres physiquement plus avantagés qu'eux-mêmes.

-Comme les fées ou les vélanes, illustra-t-il son explication.

-Pour d'autres, leur magie se manifeste physiquement et permet soit de se cacher de prédateurs, soit de traquer des proies plus difficiles que les bestioles habituelles.

-Comme le démiguise et le basilique.

-Pour les êtres de cette dernière catégorie, reprit-elle comme si elle n'était interrompue toutes les trente secondes, il est commun que les proies leur ayant une fois échappé de justesse se retrouvent marquées de leur odeur par leurs blessures. Cela permet au chasseur de retrouver sa victime plus efficacement qu'en suivant les gouttes de sang.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai un putain de traqueur GPS gravé dans la peau ?! explosa le Survivant en se levant brutalement de son canapé.

Bien évidemment, la sorcière ne comprit pas de quoi parlait le voyageur du futur.

-Je peux juste vous dire qu'il émane de vos anciennes blessures les odeurs distinctives de prédateurs remarquablement dangereux, et que les êtres pouvant les sentir vont soit essayer de vous tuer, soit tenter de vous utiliser pour leur propre bénéfice.

Voilà qui éclairait d'un œil nouveau la petite esclandre avec les licornes.

-Je suppose que vous faîtes partie des êtres voulant m'utiliser, soupira le héros malgré lui.

-En effet, répondit le mage noir en laissant nonchalamment tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur son tapis persan. J'ai l'intention de marchander votre savoir contre le mien. Cela me semble une transaction acceptable, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Rajoutez dans le contrat une clause d'obligation d'assistance en cas de catastrophe divine, et je vous suis, édicta le sorcier en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Arquant la fine ligne noire lui servant de sourcil, la sorcière blonde répondit :

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous entendez par "catastrophe divine", exactement ?

-Et bien, commença le Survivant, par exemple, avant de m'enfermer dans mes quartiers, je me suis retrouvé poursuivi par Beery, parce qu'il voulait m'offrir le rôle principal de sa pièce débile ; par Fran... Miss Athéna James, parce qu'elle voulait étudier mes organes et mon liquide encéphalo-rachidien ; par deux futures élèves, parce qu'elles voulaient que je les prenne pour apprenties ; par une briseuse de sort en couche-culotte ayant été élevée par les gobelins, parce qu'une jolie prime a été placée sur ma tête ; puis par une putain d'héroïne décidée à me traîner dans une quête épique où je vais fatalement servir de symbole ambulant ; et tout cela dans l'intervalle d'une heure. Ceci, ma chère collègue, est ce que j'appelle "une catastrophe divine". Séparés, tous ces petits problèmes sont bénins et facilement surmontables. Ensemble, cependant, ils deviennent complètement au-dessus de mes forces, résuma-t-il sa situation de malchanceux chronique dans un soupir de fin du monde.

-Vous voulez mon aide pour vous débarrasser de harceleurs que vous pourriez facilement détruire si vous vous en donniez la peine ? sourit le mage noire.

-Le problème, chère collègue, essaya-t-il de ne pas s'enflammer inutilement, est qu'à chaque fois que je deviens un minimum sérieux, toute une ribambelle de trucs étranges, et assurément sortis d'un esprit détraqué, viennent me tomber littéralement sur le crâne et foutre la merde dans ma pauvre existence de malchanceux chronique.

Preuve en était d'ailleurs, qu'au moment même où il s'était décidé à combattre sérieusement la gamine à la solde des gobelins, une Mary-Sue s'était pointée et lui avait fracassé le crâne avec un morceau de gargouille. L'exemple des chatons et des canards lui atterrissant sur le crâne n'était pas uniquement pour foutre en l'air le professionnalisme de la mercenaire.

La pourriture sadique n'eut même pas le moindre remord avant d'éclater de rire. L'empathie n'était certainement pas une qualité recherchée chez les mages noirs, mais Harry s'attendait à un minimum de courtoisie de la part de sa collègue.

-Je comprends, finit-elle par dire après s'être calmée. Ne pouvant agir par vous-même sous crainte de conséquences encore plus désastreuses, vous recrutez des alliés et des sous-fifres pour faire le sale travail à votre place.

-Plus ou moins, nuança le Survivant.

Ne prenant absolument pas ombrage de l'aveu fort peu glorieux de son collègue, Galatea Têtenjoy présenta sa main droite au Sauveur, acceptant la fameuse close sans problème. Réprimant un sourire calculateur devant l'inconscience et la naïveté touchante de la sorcière, Harry Potter serra cette main féminine, scellant par ce geste leur marché et leur alliance. Le mage noir n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée du foutoir qu'elle venait de rejoindre de son propre chef. Ca allait être hilarant, pensa le Survivant en retenant un rictus anticipatoire.

Faire tourner en bourrique les mages noirs était l'un des hobby les plus amusant de Harry Potter. Étant donné que ces personnes peu recommandables s'amusaient à tyranniser les plus faibles qu'eux, l'Elu n'éprouvait pas la moindre contrition à rendre fous ces petits despotes autoritaires. Il était toujours divertissant de voir leur visage se décomposer lentement à la réalisation de sa supériorité et de l'omnipotence surréaliste qu'étaient ses catastrophes divines. Les quelques interventions de Carter en tant que chasseur de mage noir, avaient elles aussi réussi à nourrir son patronus pendant plusieurs semaines. Les pauvres petits tyrans mégalomaniaques au cerveau charcuté avaient vu leur rêve de domination impitoyablement brisé par un moldu adepte des armes à feu et traînant dans ses bagages un serpent géant et une légende vivante morte de rire. Même des années après les faits, Harry Potter continuait de s'étrangler de rire au souvenir de ces assassins de masse s'arrachant les cheveux de rage ou entrant dans un état catatonique à la découverte du statut de moldu de ce brave Carter.

Galatea Têtenjoy, si cela était bel et bien son nom, venait donc de sceller un marché qu'elle allait regretter pour le reste de son existence d'immortelle, simplement à cause de sa cupidité. Harry se marrait déjà intérieurement.

Se calant à nouveau confortablement dans son canapé, le Survivant reprit la parole :

-Si vous me sortez que vous n'avez pas de solution viable pour me débarrasser des "odeurs" des bestioles m'ayant pris pour un jouet à mâcher, cette transaction ne va pas commencer sous ses meilleurs hospices, la prévint-il.

-Je ne peux que vous conseiller de masquer les émanations par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, lui conseilla sa collègue en esquissant un sourire sournois.

Harry Potter sentait qu'il n'allait certainement pas apprécier la finalité de cette proposition.

-Et par quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il en se préparant au pire.

Le rictus sadique qui prit place sur les lèvres grenat de sa collègue suffit à lui comprendre qu'il était baisé.

-Les hormones de géant femelle possèdent une fragrance très efficace, lui sortit-elle sous ses cris d'horreur mentaux.

Le sorcier pouvait déjà sentir d'ici les montagnes d'ennuis qui lui tomberaient sur le dos s'il commettait l'erreur de s'asperger quotidiennement d'hormones de géantes en chaleur. Rien de bien ne pouvait décemment sortir de cette histoire, décréta mentalement le Survivant.

-Je crois que je préfère conserver mon fumet unique et exceptionnel plutôt que de risquer d'attirer les trolls des montagnes à la recherche d'une compagne.

-Judicieuse idée, ricana l'ignoble mage noir en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

Plissant ses yeux verts de contrariété, l'Elu enchaîna sur le deuxième sujet délicat.

-Parlez-moi de ces fanatiques à la recherche des Reliques, reprit le Sauveur.

Si ces débiles en avaient après lui et sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité, mieux valait qu'il soit au courant.

-Les Serviteurs de la Mort, commença Galatea, se considèrent comme des médiums communiquant avec l'entité du conte de Beedle le Barde.

-Il leur manque une case, reformula le maître des Reliques en faisant léviter dans sa direction la carafe de scotch et versant une bonne rasade d'alcool dans son verre. En quoi seraient-ils intéressés par ma personne ? demanda-t-il en trempant les lèvres dans ce délicieux breuvage.

-Votre aura, professeur, soupira-t-elle devant sa piètre capacité d'écoute. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorciers suintant la Mort tel que vous, lui expliqua-t-elle à nouveau. Vous devez bien vous entendre avec les sombrals et les détraqueurs, supposa la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les détraqueurs l'avaient toujours considéré comme une proie de choix, et les sombrals faisaient régulièrement ami-ami avec lui, quand ils n'essayaient pas de lui arracher un morceau de cuisse. D'ailleurs, où était donc passé ce canasson de Hannibal ? Peut-être que s'il lui mettait la main dessus, il pourrait s'enfuir à tire-d'aile du château sans craindre l'armée de mercenaires campant devant les grilles. Brillante idée. Ou alors, il balançait cet animal sadique et meurtrier dans les rangs des briseurs de sort et profitait de la cohue pour débarrasser tranquillement le plancher. Depuis son infiltration au Ministère pour récupérer le collier de Serpentard, et le chaos qu'avaient provoqué les pétards Weasley, Harry adorait utiliser des diversions bruyantes et tumultueuses pour se frayer un passage à l'intérieur des lignes ennemies. Il y avait quelque chose de tout simplement savoureux dans le fait de déclencher un foutoir aux proportions bibliques chez les personnes qui lui couraient un peu trop longtemps sur le haricot. Même Harry Potter possédait un petit côté revanchard ne demandant qu'à se faire connaître, puisqu'après tout, il n'avait pas failli finir à Serpentard uniquement à cause d'un horcruxe installé dans son crâne. Horcruxe, qui devait d'ailleurs être à l'origine de son aura chelou ne pouvant que lui causer des problèmes. Encore une page qu'il pensait avoir tournée et qui lui revenait dans la face comme un boomerang mal calibré.

-Je sais que je me répète, soupira le Survivant comme si la fin du monde venait de lui être annoncée, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une solution prête à l'emploi pour empêcher ces frappés de s'ajouter au cortège de gens bizarres campant devant ma porte.

-Je pensais que le vampire était votre amie ? fit le mage noir en arquant ce qui lui faisait office de sourcil et en faisant à nouveau tomber sa cendre sur son majestueux tapis.

-Disons que nous avons une relation n'obéissant pas aux règles habituelles de la camaraderie, répondit le Survivant en fusillant du regard le petit tas de cendres ruinant définitivement son pauvre tapis.

-J'imagine, murmura la blonde avant d'enfin terminer sa cigarette. Vous avez survécu à son "amitié", je suis persuadée que d'autres n'ont pas eut cette chance.

Nul doute que sa collègue devait avoir connaissance du palmarès que se coltinait Myriam. N'importe qui doté d'un cerveau fonctionnel se serait douté qu'un vampire s'amusant à laisser des cadavres derrière lui de façon honteusement créative ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de s'en prendre à ses amis ou compagnons d'infortune. Son commentaire peu flatteur était donc d'une logique parfaite.

-Et les fanatiques d'un conte de fées ? Je fais comment pour m'en débarrasser ? réorienta-t-il la conversation.

-Altérer une aura est un art qui dépasse grandement mes modestes capacités, lui répondit-elle en fixant une autre cigarette tapicide sur son tube en ivoire.

Harry pensa un instant à intégrer à ses protections le même système anti-incendie que possédaient les bâtiments moldus et qui empêchait les fumeurs d'allumer leur dose de nicotine quotidienne sous peine de se prendre des trombes d'eau sur la tête. Voilà qui était une riche idée. Non seulement il se fendrait la poire devant la mine de ses invités pensant que son mobilier faisait office de cendrier, mais en plus, grâce à quelques sortilèges judicieusement placés, ledit mobilier serait sain et sauf de l'influence néfaste de ses convives.

Au moment où Galatea Têtenjoy s'apprêtait à allumer de sa baguette sa nocive cigarette, l'ancien gryffondor ne put résister à faire honneur aux Maraudeurs en concoctant une petite farce à l'intention de sa peu respectueuse collègue. Caressant subtilement son bracelet lui permettant de maîtriser des magies élémentaires ne lui étant normalement pas possibles, l'eau d'un vase, posé derrière la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par ces délicats elfes de maison, vint noyer le pauvre morceau de papier fin et sa contenance en grande partie végétale.

-Très mature, grinça la blonde en faisant disparaître d'un geste de baguette sa cigarette devenue inutile et en rangeant son tube en ivoire à l'intérieur de sa robe. Vous auriez pu gérer votre frustration d'une manière un peu plus utile.

-Tel que ? marmonna le sorcier en croisant les bras. Hurler de rage contre ma syndicaliste de bonne étoile ? Je peux vous assurer que les résultats ne sont pas satisfaisants.

-M'engager pour trouver un dénouement qui vous convienne, proposa la sadique de mage noir en esquissant un sourire un peu trop pernicieux pour être honnête.

-Okay, ça marche, se jeta dans les ennuis Harry Potter.

Naturellement, cette histoire allait fatalement se finir dans le sang et les larmes, mais à ce point précis de sa vie, le Survivant était prêt à endurer les conséquences de son marché faustien du moment que le nombre de ses harceleurs n'augmentait pas proportionnellement au temps qu'il restait de ce château de fêlés de bocal.

Charlus se fit à nouveau connaître à leur attention en inspirant un peu trop bruyamment et en laissant tomber un bras par terre.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet qui vous ne voulez pas aborder, reprit Galatea, mais comment avez-vous fini Héritier de la Maison Potter ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, soupira lourdement Harrold James Potter. Andréas a décidé de m'inscrire sur cette foutue tapisserie sans me demander mon avis, et comme je suis plus âgé que Charlus, je me suis retrouvé catapulté Héritier contre ma volonté.

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant du fameux contrat de mariage obligeant le prochain puîné Potter à épouser une fille de la Famille Black.

-Malheureusement, déplora le Survivant. C'est principalement pour cette raison que ce crétin essaye de me tuer en me provoquant continuellement en duel.

-Vous ne me paraissez cependant pas indifférent à son sort, remarqua le mage noir.

-C'est parce que je n'ai jamais eut de famille digne de ce nom, lui avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Après tout, dans son présent, tout le monde avait été au courant de son statut d'orphelin, cacher ce détail de sa vie privée n'était donc pas si important que cela. Il était même étrange que des inconnus ignorent que ses parents avaient été assassinés par sa faute.

-Je vois, fit lentement sa collègue en posant un regard différent sur sa personne. Pourquoi Poudlard, alors que vous auriez pu profiter de leur manoir ? lui demanda l'autre criminelle recherchée.

-Parce qu'ils ont beau être tout simplement géniaux, expliqua l'Elu, ils n'en restent pas moins complètement frappés et beaucoup trop étouffants pour mon confort personnel. Et parce que leur dire "non" s'est avéré beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, avoua-t-il à la forme endormie de son petit-frère bavant sur son canapé.

-Touchant, fit le mage noir en réprimant de son mieux une touche de sarcasme.

-Peut-être que si des gens bizarres mais bien intentionnés ne désirant que votre bonheur vous avez aussi adoptée, vous seriez devenu un être heureux et épanoui, au lieu de passer votre éternité à déterrer des vieux bouquins mités juste pour ne pas mourir d'ennui, grinça le tyraniseur de mages noir professionnel.

Vu l'immobilité suspecte de sa collègue, Harry Potter avait encore fait mouche. Faire pleurer les mages noirs était un hobby particulièrement plaisant, surtout quand ces derniers s'amusaient à se foutre de sa gueule et de ses émotions humaines.

Le Sauveur avait toujours eut une affinité particulière avec les anciens enfants brisés et maltraités n'ayant réussi à survivre qu'en se coupant de leurs émotions et en massacrant des gens. Non pas qu'il adhérait aux idéaux dénaturés de ces sorciers à la limite de la folie, mais sa propre enfance et expérience lui conférait une compréhension de leur mentalité et mode de vie. Dans une réalité alternative, il était d'ailleurs possible que Harry Potter soit un mage noir particulièrement redoutable.

-Vous êtes bien rapide à me mépriser, Potter, pour une personne ayant elle aussi été un mage noir, asséna d'une voix froide et tranchante Galatea.

-Vous vous méprenez, lui assura le sorcier. Je ne suis pas un ancien mage noir, mais un ancien _chasseur_ de mage noir, ricana-t-il devant la pâleur de son charmant visage.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un héros dans votre genre a bien pu faire pour déclencher l'ire des gobelins ? essaya de reprendre contenance sa collègue.

Les quelques tremblements incontrôlés de ses doigts posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil trahissaient son ton assuré et sa posture faussement décontractée. Venait-il de la surprendre en train de chercher subtilement du regard une sortie de secours ?

-Rien qui justifie une telle armée, grommela le Survivant. Je me suis juste permit de récupérer un objet qui était en leur possession, et dont ils ne prenaient pas soin.

-Vous auriez pu cambrioler Gringotts que le résultat aurait été le même, lui expliqua Galatea.

Pour avoir effectivement cambriolé Gringotts, le sorcier pouvait lui assurer que personne, à l'époque, n'avait activement recherché sa mort. À peine lui avait-on interdit de remettre les pieds en territoire gobelin. Mais bon, peut-être que la différence de traitement résidait dans le fait qu'il avait eut besoin de la coupe de Poufsouffle pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant les exterminer et voler leurs propriétés, et qu'ils n'avaient grogné que pour la formalité.

-Je trouve tout de même que leur réaction a été légèrement excessive, fit le voleur, buté.

-Je suis persuadée qu'à leur place, vous auriez de même, remarqua la blonde devant l'hypocrisie de son collègue.

-À leur place, rectifia le sorcier transpirant d'arrogance, j'aurais réussi à récupérer ma propriété.

-Je n'en doute pas, approuva dans un demi-sourire son alliée aussi utile que dangereuse. Maintenant que j'ai eut la politesse de répondre à chacune de vos questions, peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer ces intéressantes structures de magie tout à fait inédites ? entra-t-elle dans le vif du sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? abdiqua le professeur en se calant confortablement dans son canapé et en avalant une gorgée de ce délicieux scotch.

Le reste de leur conversation ne fut plus que des explications du fonctionnement des charmes et malédictions recouvrant les murs de sa forteresse imprenable. Les deux professeurs passèrent le reste de leur journée confinés dans les appartements du sorcier, discutant théories avancées et expériences de magie noire particulièrement dangereuses. Ce fut au cours d'un débat sur le bien-fondé de la nécromancie que Charlus se réveilla inévitablement. Après plusieurs heures à être immergés dans de passionnants sujets, qui étaient partagés sans craindre de se faire enfermer à Azkaban, les deux sorciers, qui avaient complètement oubliés l'existence de leur cadet, mirent du temps à comprendre d'où venait le bruit sourd d'un corps s'étalant par terre. Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit et des grognements comme une seule créature à deux têtes, leurs yeux surpris écarquillés comme ceux d'une chouette, les deux collègues réussirent à faire piailler de peur le pauvre Charlus. Peut-être que leurs visages peinturlurés de sang et de runes avaient joué un rôle important dans la réaction légèrement disproportionnée de son petit frère. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux Galatea, il pouvait avouer qu'il y avait matériel à faire des cauchemars.

-Magie Noire ! piailla Charlus en les pointant impoliment du doigt.

-Techniquement, rectifia le voyageur du futur, il s'agit de magie scandinave servant à renforcer le corps de son utilisateur en utilisant sa propre source de magie comme énergie.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il est impossible de l'utiliser sur les inferis, embraya Galatea.

-Parce qu'ils sont morts, expliqua pour la énième fois Harry. Ce sont des morceaux de chaire en décomposition ne possédant pas la moindre once de magie utilisable.

-Ca, je comprends, souffla impatiemment le mage noir. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas utiliser une source différente pour la transférer directement à un inferius.

-Autre l'aspect moralement discutable, fit le Survivant, l'objectif de ces runes est de recycler l'énergie magique présente dans un organisme vivant. Voyez ça comme une espèce de réseau de canalisation en circuit fermé. Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme. Et c'est donc totalement inutile sur un objet et un cadavre.

-Mais les moldus arrivaient bien à utiliser cette magie, interjeta Galatea.

-Une déviante du sort originel utilisant une autre source d'énergie que la magie pour fonctionner. Ses utilisateurs mourraient en quelques heures, précisa-t-il pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il refusait de partager ce sortilège particulier.

-Mais vous êtes complètement malades, se rappela à leur souvenir le pauvre Charlus d'une voix atone, toujours étalé sur son tapis.

Se tournant à nouveau ensemble dans un seul mouvement parfaitement chorégraphié, les deux sorciers posèrent leur regard aux pupilles dilatées sur le malheureux fiancé de Dorea Black.

-Nous discutons théories et pratiques de branches de la Magies inusités et pratiquement disparues, l'informa d'une voix tranchante le mage noir. Nous vous serons gré de respecter notre dévouement en notre travail de professeurs. Et de pointer votre baguette dans une autre direction, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le bout de bois entre ses doigts.

-Fais comme la dame le demande, compléta Harry sur un ton paternaliste. Sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec un nez de la taille d'une pastèque, le prévint-il.

-Plutôt un melon, rectifia la concernée.

-Mais vous êtes complètement malades, répéta une nouvelle fois le pauvre Charlus.

-Ca dépend de la définition que vous donnez au mot "malade", monsieur Potter, lui répondit son ancienne professeur avec un sourire un trop grand.

-Étant donné que la plupart des gens normaux que je croise finissent par conclure qu'il me manque une case, il est possible que je corresponde à la définition commune de "malade", ajouta le Survivant.

-Les gens normaux sont tellement étroits d'esprit, renifla de mépris le mage noir incompris.

Le regard de merlan frit que leur lança Charlus fut suffisant pour leur faire arrêter leur trop courte plaisanterie. Traumatiser son jeune frère n'était pas le but souhaité, mais s'amuser à ses dépens avait été une distraction agréable.

-Ta baguette, Charlus, soupira le Survivant devant l'outil toujours brandi dans leur direction relative. Ou je te l'enfonce dans le nez, le menaça une dernière fois le chevaucheur de troll.

Pour une fois coopérant, le jeune Potter baissa sa baguette, trop sidéré pour faire autre chose que ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Cher collègue, fit le mage noir en fuite, que diriez-vous de mettre en pratique ce sortilège volé aux covens français dont vous m'avez parlé ?

-Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous autoriser à prendre mon petit frère comme cobaye ? demanda confirmation l'Héritier Potter.

Pour seule réponse, Galatea ne fit que hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Aucun effet secondaire à votre connaissance, très peu de changement dans l'équilibre énergétique, meilleure utilisation de l'espace, grande affinité avec les êtres volants, meilleure maîtrise de la Magie Élémentaire, avantage indéniable en plein combat, moyen de transport intégré, lista-t-elle tranquillement en comptant sur ses doigts. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison Potter refuserait notre petite expérience.

-Vous vous souvenez que j'entends tout ce que vous dites, n'est-ce pas ? intervint un Charlus proprement ignoré.

-Tu refuses notre petite expérience, Charlus ? lui demanda poliment Harry.

-OUI ! répondit le concerné avec toute la force de ses poumons.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on va te proposer, fit son grand frère adoptif.

-Rien qui m'intéresse, répliqua farouchement le duelliste accompli.

-Je suis certaine que l'idée de posséder une jolie petite paire d'ailes ne vous laisse pas indifférent, monsieur Potter, essaya de l'influencer son ancienne professeure.

-Des ailes ? éructa Charlus avec un dégoût appuyé. Pour ressembler à une espèce de peluche parlante que tout le monde voudra serrer dans ses bras ? Non merci, refusa-t-il judicieusement l'opportunité.

-Dans ce cas, embraya Galatea, que pensez-vous de participer à la réhabilitation des sacrifices celtes?

-Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? demanda confirmation le pauvre Charlus en se tournant vers l'autre Potter en quête d'une réponse négative.

-J'ai bien peur que si, brisa ses fantaisies le Survivant. Quel rituel avez-vous en tête, exactement ? fit-il en se tournant vers sa collègue.

-Je refuse _catégoriquement_ la moindre de vos expériences ! crut bon de leur faire savoir le jeune professeur de duel.

-Celui de fertilité serait intéressant, l'ignora encore l'apparente immortelle. J'aurais bien préféré celui ressemblant aux noces de Papouasie, mais je crois savoir que votre cadet est promis à Dorea Black.

-Je n'épouserais _jamais_ cette grognasse ! décréta son fiancé.

-Ah oui ! se souvint avec gaieté le Survivant. Toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces musiques et tout ces costumes, se laissa-t-il porter par sa nostalgie, était quelque chose de vraiment fabuleux et inoubliable. Je conseille à tout le monde d'assister au moins à une de leurs cérémonies festives, elles sont juste géniales. Par contre, relativisa-t-il, je ne suis pas certain que le rituel marital celte et papou soient aussi similaires que vous le pensez.

-Les deux possèdent des costumes colorés et des musiques entrainantes, répondit Galatea. C'est du pareil au même, laissa-t-elle parler son ignorance et le peu de respect qu'elle donnait aux cultures différentes de la sienne.

-Alors là, ma chère, fit le baroudeur avec emphase, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement. Les sorciers de Nouvelle-Guinée célèbrent la Vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Celtes étaient un peu plus dramatiques, donna-t-il un cours magistral aux deux individus pas franchement emballés. Ils aimaient les cérémonies austères où la vie et la mort se rejoignent sous une effusion de Magie et de sang. Morbide, mais grandiose, conclut le professeur.

-Et vous vous attendez sérieusement à ce que je donne mon aval pour ce genre de truc, lâcha gravement un Charlus commençant à comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

-C'est pas comme si tu risquais des séquelles irréversibles, dédramatisa son frère adoptif. Le rituel de fertilité est pour elle, fit-il en pointant son pouce vers leur collègue.

Collègue qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une magistrale idée, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse. Je viens de trouver une solution à votre petit problème marital, lui annonça-t-elle sous les gestes frénétiques et silencieux de Harry.

Ignorant proprement l'Héritier de sa Maison lui intimant de ne pas tomber dans le piège de ce crotale, Charlus osa demander des éclaircissements sous les soupirs désespérés du trentenaire.

-Mauvaise idée, se prit pour un ventriloque amateur le Survivant.

Le sourire charmeur et innocent de Galatea se transforma soudainement en un rictus anticipatoire procurant des frissons à sa pauvre victime inconsciente.

-Que pensez-vous du changement de sexe, Monsieur Potter ? exposa-t-elle son idée. Voyez-vous, le contrat entre vos deux familles ne concerne que le _fils_ cadet des Potter. Si vous vous trouviez être une femme, le problème s'arrangerait de lui-même.

-Absolument hors de question, lâcha d'une voix blanche le concerné en réussissant à ne pas bégayer malgré ses tremblements incontrôlés.

-C'est pourtant une très bonne idée, lui assura son ancienne professeure.

-Pourquoi ne nous concentrerions pas plutôt sur ce rituel de fertilité ? vint à sa rescousse Harry Potter en essayant de changer de sujet.

Laissant une moue déçue s'installer sur son visage, le mage noir convint de laisser pour l'instant en paix le pauvre Charlus.

Ce fameux rituel devait normalement assurer la fonctionnalité d'organes féminins jusque-là défaillants pendant un laps de temps relativement court. À l'origine, il était utilisé pour les femmes stériles par l'intermédiaire des prêtresses et garantissait à coups sûr une grossesse. Dans certaines ethnies, il était exécuté par des sorcières pour garantir l'héritage magique de leur souverain. Apparemment, le mage noir avait sacrifié sa capacité à concevoir la vie en échange d'un semblant d'immortalité, et voulait remédier à cet état de fait. Ce qui était incompréhensible aux yeux du Sauveur. Comment quelqu'un ayant passé presque cinquante ans à enseigner pouvait-il vouloir avoir un gosse ? Et de toute façon, qui serait assez stupide pour vouloir faire un enfant avec un mage noir ? Ce qui était une très bonne question dont le Sauveur savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

-Rassurez-moi, essaya-t-il de nier la réalité, vous ne pensez pas me demander ma participation active lors de cette cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il dune petite voix.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas ? fit la sorcière en haussant nonchalamment des épaules sous les cris d'horreur mentaux du Survivant. Mais si vous n'êtes pas partant, je trouverais bien quelqu'un à droguer dans cette école.

-Hun-hun, lâcha l'Elu décidé à imiter Maugrey et à ne seulement ingérer que des aliments et des boissons dont il était certain de la provenance.

-Encore que dénicher un homme pas complètement stupide et un minimum agréable à regarder va s'avérer quand même assez compliqué, réfléchit à voix haute Galatea. Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, dit-elle à son attention.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, lui répondit-il avec un sourire poli et crispé. Puis-je tout de même vous conseillez d'examiner le panel de sorciers campant actuellement devant les grilles ? Pour avoir été engagés par Gringotts, ils doivent tout de même posséder des qualités particulièrement intéressantes.

-Excellente idée, mon cher collègue, déclara-t-elle en esquissant un sourire de mauvais augure. De plus, leur intellect ne doit pas être si limité que cela, pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps aux gobelins. Oui, annonça-t-elle, en fixant un point invisible, je pense que je vais aller me promener en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école et faire du repérage.

-Riche idée, expira de soulagement Harry. En attendant que vous trouviez votre partenaire, pourquoi ne pas déjà s'occuper des ingrédients nécessaires et éléments préparatoires ? proposa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire, reconnut sa collègue en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Les deux trentenaires se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le plus jeune, toujours affalé sur le tapis, qui se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû profiter de leur distraction momentanée pour s'enfuir. Un juron particulièrement coloré s'échappa de la bouche de Charlus. Pris au piège, ce dernier ne put que tenter d'offrir une résistance désespérée à ces deux dangereux pratiquants de magies interdites. Résistance qui se termina bien vite, au grand malheur du cadet. Ce fut donc attaché à un bureau que le jeune Potter se retrouva, entièrement à la merci de toutes les lubies de ses charmants psychopathes de collègues.

-LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! éructa Charlus en se débattant vainement contre les liens le retenant.

-Par quoi devrions-nous commencer ? demanda la presque centenaire, ignorant sans problème les décibels sortis de la gorge de son ancien élève.

-PAR RIEN ! exigea la malchanceuse victime en postillonnant de rage.

-Par l'empêcher de faire une crise de nerfs, répondit l'Héritier Potter en farfouillant dans le sac en perles à contenance infinie. Si sa tension est trop élevée, il risque d'y avoir des complications. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que Mirabelle vienne me tanner le cuir de l'arrière-train devant tout mes élèves. Ca ruinerait complètement toute crédibilité aux yeux de ces petits vauriens, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Retirant enfin ses bras du sac digne de Mary Poppins, le Survivant se redressa avec entre ses doigts une fiole d'un liquide mauve et des branches de différents arbres.

-Sois gentil et bois ça, intima le voyageur du futur à son frère attaché.

-JAMAIS ! beugla son cadet en bon gryffondor héroïque et profondément stupide.

Ignorant derechef les protestations inutiles du pauvre Charlus, Harry lança un stupéfix informulé au peu coopérant sacrifice et lui fit tout de même boire sa potion aux effets inconnus. Pour en avoir lui-même fait l'expérience, le Survivant trouvait que ce produit ressemblait beaucoup au LSD, mais avec des effets secondaires bien différents de la drogue moldue. Regarder ce pauvre Charlus s'en dépêtrer allait être merveilleusement divertissant.

La fameuse potion dans le gosier, le pauvre professeur de duel se retrouva à planer dans des nuages paisibles et colorés, pendant que ses criminels de collègues s'amusaient à peindre sur son torse des symboles oubliés à l'aide d'une pâte de lichen et de gui écrasés. Le produit était d'ailleurs en peu trop odorant pour le délicat nez de la sorcière.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi _ceci_ est indispensable, grimaça-t-elle en plissant le nez, ses mains pleines de pâte immonde.

-La purification, chère collègue, la renseigna le baroudeur, est vitale pour la réalisation de votre rituel. Baclez-la, et vous vous retrouverez avec une absence de résultat tout simplement frustrante et décevante.

-Mais les purifications ne sont efficaces que quelques heures avant les sacrifices, pas quelques jours ou semaines, répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

-Galatea, prit une grande inspiration l'aimant à ennuis. Possédant une Poisse incomparable, vous vous doutez bien que mes sacrifices se carapatent sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné, et qu'il me faut plusieurs jours pour leur remettre la main dessus. De ce fait, j'ai mis au point ce que j'appelle "une purification automatique". Chaque jour de sa vie, à une heure précise, mon sacrifice se retrouve automatiquement purifié sans que j'aie à lever le petit doigt, et est donc prêt pour mes petits rituels sans conséquences.

-Brillant, souffla le mage noir impressionné. Vous adaptez régulièrement des anciennes pratiques pour pallier à votre malchance chronique ? laissa-t-elle parler sa curiosité.

-Ca m'arrive, avoua le Sauveur. Principalement quand elles ne correspondent pas à mes besoins et à mes attentes. Je vous ai parlé du bordel que j'ai déclenché par accident en libérant des harpies issues d'un autre plan d'existence ? Tout ça à cause d'un bête éternuement pendant que j'étais en train de réciter ma version des chants invocatoires.

-Ah, comprit sa collègue en louchant sur les cicatrices à la gorge du Survivant. Les clans de sorcières de Grèce n'apprécient pas les interruptions intempestives, je suis surprise que vous soyez encore en vie pour en parler.

-C'est parce que j'ai réussi à marchander avec ces furies, expliqua le voyageur du futur. Je m'occupais des harpies, en plus de quelques petits services rendus à la communauté, et je pouvais débarrasser le plancher sans personne pour me courir après.

-Quels genres de petits services ? demanda la définitive invitée des covens grecques en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Faire le ménage, la vaisselle et jouer au baby-sitter pour hippogriffes et minis dictateurs en jupons, marmonna la pauvre bonne à tout faire traumatisée.

-Les descendantes des Amazones ont toujours eut un sens de l'humour particulier, ricana la peu compatissante mage noir.

-J'ai remarqué, grinça le Survivant en se remettant à tracer des symboles sur le corps d'un Charlus au pays des poneys rose et des arcs-en-ciel chantants.

De meilleure humeur après s'être foutue de la gueule de son collègue, Galatea se remit à son tour à l'ouvrage. Une fois l'atelier de peinture terminé, Harry posa des herbes séchées sur la gorge, les poignets, le sternum et le front de son frère adoptif. Tirant de son holster de cuisse sa Beauté subtilisée aux gobelins revanchards, le sorcier se mit à entailler à travers les herbes la peau diaphane du jeune homme. Captant le regard de convoitise de sa collègue naturellement posé sur la dague unique, son propriétaire la foudroya un instant du regard avant de ranger son artefact exceptionnel dans son fourreau invisible et intangible, et par conséquent impossible à voler. Se concentrant à nouveau sur la tâche à accomplir, Harry ferma les yeux et psalmodia la litanie qu'il connaissait par cœur et sensée purifier ce pauvre Charlus n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Même à travers ses paupières clauses, le Survivant pouvait voir les lumières aveuglantes suintant de la forme endormie du jeune professeur. Ne commettant pas la tragique erreur de débutant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver aveugle pendant plusieurs heures, Harry se rapprocha du bureau. Utilisant les bases de la Sanguimancie, le sorcier créa, grâce aux petites plaies qu'il avait faites, un diagramme de sa composition et largement influencé par la magie orientale. Les gouttes de sang roulaient d'elles-mêmes à la place qui leur avait été assignée, complétant le schéma complexe et terminant le rituel de purification.

-Et voilà ! fit le fier Harry Potter pendant que la luminescence diminuait progressivement.

-Un peu trop dramatique à mon goût, répondit le mage noir en tirant une fiole de sa robe et en la remplissant de l'hémoglobine de ce pauvre Charlus. Ca peut toujours servir, se justifia-t-elle sous le regard suspicieux de son collègue.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de prélever trop régulièrement son sang, je vous en serais gré, fit l'Héritier Potter un minimum responsable.

D'un autre point de vue, si Charlus était trop épuisé pour chercher à le provoquer en duel, cela pourrait grandement arranger ses petites affaires.

-Je suis la prudence et la parcimonie incarnées, cher collègue, lui répondit la blonde avec assurance pendant qu'il s'occupait de détacher, nettoyer et refermer les coupures du jeune homme endormi.

-Je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-il avec diplomatie en soulevant les paupières de son sacrifice toujours sous les effets de la potion hallucinogène.

Se rasseyant dans le fauteuil du Survivant, Galatea Têtenjoy observa avec attention le sang nouvellement prélevé à travers la fiole transparente.

-Le nombre de choses vicieuses que je pourrais faire avec seulement une petite goutte de cet ingrédient, rêvassa-t-elle. Vous devriez apposer une protection sur votre frère au cas où Miss James se rend compte de sa nouvelle nature, proposa-t-elle judicieusement.

Voilà quelque chose auquel il aurait dû penser avant de transformer Charlus en fournisseur d'ingrédients précieux. En dédramatisant un peu, peut-être même que se faire tout deux poursuivre quotidiennement par Frankenstein allait créer un lien puissant et indéfaisable et leur permettrait d'avoir des relations cordiales et pourquoi pas fraternelles ?

Mouais. C'était beau de rêver. Charlus allait plutôt entrer en état de combustion spontanée et essayer une nouvelle fois de l'assassiner. Un comportement beaucoup plus crédible de la part de son cadet que des embrassades suintant d'émotions et de larmes.

-Au fait, reprit le mage noir en rangeant sa fiole dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Auriez-vous un candidat en tête pour le véritable rituel ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant que le Survivant était occupé à transformer son petit frère en une pelote de magie protectrice.

-Je pensais que vous aviez prévu de faire du repérage chez les mercenaires ? remarqua son collègue en arrachant quelques cheveux au jeune homme toujours dans les vapes et en les plongeant dans un bécher vide et gradué.

-Faire une présélection raccourcira grandement le temps que je passerais en compagnie de chasseurs de mages noir professionnels susceptibles de me reconnaître. Ce qui rajouterait cinquante autres longues années à ma carrière de professeur, expliqua cette dernière dans une grimace étirant son rouge à lèvres.

De nouveau à moitié plongé dans le sac en perles à la recherche d'ingrédients préalablement stockés, Harry s'octroya quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison votre tête est mise à prix ? fit-il en extirpant du sac féminin une sacoche en cuir semblant avoir survécu à un dragon et ses flammes destructrices.

-Un tragique malentendu, répondit la définitive criminelle en regardant ses ongles immaculés.

-Hun-hun, n'y crut pas un instant le Survivant en versant précautionneusement dans son bécher un liquide gluant tiré de la sacoche.

-Par une coïncidence des plus troublante, je me suis retrouvée près de l'endroit où un homme politique a été horriblement assassiné, lui expliqua-t-elle avec la même mauvaise foi que Myriam.

-Hun-hun, répéta le peu crédule Harry Potter en ajoutant à son mélange une pincée de poussières brillantes.

-Le fait que ce cancrelat ait décidé de restreindre la liberté des nés-moldus s'est bien entendu retourné contre moi, victime toute désignée, se désola-t-elle de l'imbécilité humaine.

-Parce que vous êtes une née-moldue, comprit le sorcier, et que, comme tout les mages noir, vous êtes allergique aux restrictions, dit-il en effeuillant une branche de chêne rouge.

-Tout à fait, approuva la presque centenaire sans exprimer la moindre honte et en se servant elle-même un verre de Scotch. Une conclusion hâtive et bâclée suintant le racisme et la stupidité.

-Je suis certain que vous êtes une innocente victime des préjugés, mentit éhontément le Sauveur en touillant vigoureusement sa mixture épaisse.

Oui, dans ses plus jeunes années, Harry Potter avait effectivement été d'une nullité absolue en cours de Potions, principalement à cause de son tyran de professeur ne ratant jamais une occasion de l'humilier publiquement. Cependant, le résultat de ses BUSES et l'arrivée de Slughorn avaient appris au Survivant qu'il était un potionniste tout à fait convenable. Au cours de ses errances épiques à travers le globe, l'Elu avait dégoté auprès de sorciers reclus dans des trous paumés des recettes uniques de potions particulièrement puissantes et intéressantes, dont celle qu'il était en train de confectionner.

-Vous êtes bien aimable, cher collègue, lui fit un sourire complice Galatea. Et vous, quel atroce crime vous a-t-on arbitrairement mis sur le dos ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son alcool.

-Je plaide coupable pour celui-là, grogna le Survivant en continuant à essayer de mélanger le truc épais dans son bécher. Ces rapaces vénaux de gobelins n'ont pas apprécié que je sauve de leurs griffes infâmes ma Beauté parfaite et pure, termina-t-il dans un grognement de bête sauvage.

-Une femme ? supposa la blonde en arquant le trait noir lui servant de sourcil.

-Mieux, souffla le Sauveur en essuyant la sueur de son front. Une dague de fabrication gobeline, bénie par tout un tas de sorciers ultra-puissants, gravée de runes de combats, au pommeau incrusté de gemmes protectrices d'une pureté inégalable, une véritable Beauté, divagua-t-il en frôlant l'artefact invisible de ses doigts.

Les yeux du mage noir s'arrêtèrent sur l'endroit où la dague avait disparu de son champ de vision, sa convoitise nullement cachée.

-Une véritable Beauté, approuva-t-elle. Je pensais qu'engager une armée de Briseurs de sort juste pour une personne était exagéré, même pour les gobelins. Mais après avoir subi une telle humiliation, je suis surprise du peu de créatures campant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Je me serais attendue facilement au triple, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Si j'étais vous, je surveillerais les alentours de la Forêt Interdite et l'identité de vos élèves.

-Une gosse a déjà essayé de me traîner à Gringotts, l'informa le malchanceux chronique. Son corps assommé doit toujours se trouver dans un couloir. Et notre cher directeur a apparemment accepté son inscription, grinça le professeur.

-Ca fait des années qu'Armando a dans l'idée de réunir dans son école tout les élèves et professeurs susceptibles de générer un chaos digne des annales, lui fit savoir sa collègue.

-Joie, marmonna le Survivant à la poisse sans pareille en se remettant à l'ouvrage.

Tirant sa baguette en bois de houx de son fourreau dans le but de faire entrer en ébullition son mélange peu ragoûteux, Harry Potter arrêta son mouvement et fixa l'innocent morceau de bois.

-Dites-moi, Têtenjoy, commença-t-il, quand vous irez faire votre fameux repérage, est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de récupérer une ou deux baguettes ?

Ce qui serait une façon extrêmement facile de régler le problème que posait cette chère Myriam.

-À condition que vous m'expliquiez le but de cette manœuvre, répliqua le mage noir.

-Myriam, le vampire campant devant ma porte, lui expliqua-t-il, a besoin d'une baguette pour se faire passer pour une élève de septième année et échapper aux mercenaires en ayant après elle.

-Je vois, fit Galatea en sirotant son verre. Des préférences pour le bois ? s'enquit-elle de sa liste de course.

-Apparemment, elle préférerait du cerisier, l'informa le sorcier en touchant de l'index le contenu pâteux de son bécher.

-Qui se trouve être compatible avec seulement un dix-septième de la population mondiale, remarqua la blonde en grimaçant quand le doigt de son collègue ressortit du mélange.

-J'en suis douloureusement conscient, soupira le Survivant en nettoyant sa main et en faisant enfin bouillir sa mixture peu ragoûtante.

Un crépitement annonciateur de catastrophes sortit du bécher sous les yeux inquiets de Galatea.

-J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit d'une innovation, menaça le mage noir en se préparant à fuir la pièce.

-Du tout, la rassura Harry sans quitter du regard son mélange toxique. Mais pour votre sécurité, il serait peut-être préférable que nous continuons cette discussion plus tard, ajouta-t-il quand une fumée rosâtre émana du bocal transparent.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer son collègue, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se carapata le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Le seul son qu'entendit le Survivant fut le claquement brutal de sa porte d'entrée. Ricanant comme un méchant mégalomaniaque de James Bond, Harry se félicita d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser de sa collègue sans qu'une prophétie ou une quête épique ne lui explose au visage, et de lui avoir refilé la corvée de trouver une baguette pour Myriam. Converser avec les mages noirs avait beau la plupart du temps finir à son avantage, il était toujours satisfaisant de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une catégorie de personnes qu'il arrivait à gérer sans se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Pouvoir profiter de Galatea Têtenjoy allait se révéler indispensable pour la sauvegarde de sa pauvre santé mentale malmenée.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur le produit bouillonnant tranquillement dans son bécher, Harry Potter laissa tomber dans son mélange une poignée de billes bleutées. Un sifflement de mauvais augure émanant de son chaudron de fortune, le Sauveur commença à incanter un sortilège vaudou. Une fois les sifflements et les fumées colorées disparues, le sorcier récupéra les billes devenues pratiquement noires et fit disparaître le contenu de son bécher. Méticuleusement, le Survivant enchâssa les billes dans une fine tresse de soie d'Accromentule, et termina le bracelet en le nouant au poignet de Charlus, qui était toujours allongé sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il confectionnait un gri-gri protecteur pour quelqu'un d'autre, son ex japonaise en était elle aussi frillantte et la plupart de ses compagnons d'infortune en recevait un en cours de route, mais c'était la première fois qu'il créait un bijou protecteur pour une personne qui ne se cachait de son intention de le voir mort. Ce bracelet devait, normalement, protéger le jeune Potter transformé en source inépuisable d'ingrédient coûteux en paralysant momentanément tout être ayant cherché à le toucher contre son gré, en le rendant partiellement immunisé contre les attaques de légilimens et en masquant sa nouvelle nature aux sens des potentiels kidnappeurs. Respectivement, le venin de nundu paralysait ses victimes, la poussière de fées repoussait les intrusions mentales et le chêne rouge altérait les perceptions physiques. Avec ce genre de cocktail, Charlus devait normalement être tranquille pour un petit moment, le temps qu'il mette au point une protection digne de son tout nouveau statut. Peut-être qu'un tatouage serait d'ailleurs une alternative beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Un sortilège gravé à même la peau ne pouvait avoir que des avantages pour ce pauvre Charlus. Il restait juste à le lui faire comprendre. Ou alors il le droguait une nouvelle fois et faisait venir un maître chinois à Poudlard. Voilà qui était une excellente idée d'atelier pratique pour les cancres prépubères allant lui servir d'élèves.

Se jetant sur les morceaux de parchemins sensés l'aider à préparer ses cours, le Survivant gribouilla sur l'un d'eux sa géniale idée. Pensant à une nouvelle organisation de son programme scolaire, le sorcier chercha son encre rouge au milieu de son fatras avant de se souvenir que l'entièreté de son stock avait fini sur le visage des deux professeurs. Frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts, il les retira plein de liquide rouge à moitié séché. Voilà qui était contrariant, pensa le professeur. Comment allait-il pouvoir raturer les copies de ses botrucs d'élèves sans encre rouge ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, était-il vraiment obligé de donner des interrogations écrites à ces pauvres enfants déjà tyrannisés par leurs ignobles professeurs ? Non, vraiment, rien ne valait la méthode socratique. Surtout s'il n'était pas obligé de passer des heures à corriger à monceau d'absurdité que pondaient ses idiots d'élèves. Et puis, Harry pouvait toujours noter leurs devoirs s'il avait besoin de remplir des bulletins ou de faire des moyennes pour les besoins de l'administration. Au pire, il ne lisait pas ce que lui rendait les vermisseaux sans cervelles et notait à la tête. Il voyait ça d'ici : point bonus pour les gosses faciles à vivre, point malus pour les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Une petite voix intérieure lui fit remarquer que son modèle d'enseignement ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un détesté professeur de potion. Ce qui lui l'effet d'un électrochoc dans les parties génitales, et qui eut pour contrecoup de faire voltiger les papelards aux quatre coins de la pièce sous les cris d'horreur et de réfutation de Harry Potter. Et qui finit de sortir Charlus de sa léthargie. Ce dernier, voulant profiter de la crise de nerfs de son kidnappeur, essaya de descendre du bureau. Son seul résultat fut de finir le nez sur écrasé contre le parquet dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! vociféra le pauvre drogué incapable de bouger correctement et toujours affalé par terre.

Le Survivant fut un instant tenté de répondre "Rien", mais trouva pour une fois qu'il était temps d'arrêter la plaisanterie. Aidant son frère à se relever, il le conduisit vers son canapé et le remit à sa place initiale, à savoir bizarrement allongé sur son mobilier. Grognant comme un ours mal léché contre sa béquille compatissante malgré son incapacité à se mouvoir, Charlus ne parut pas reconnaissant envers son nouveau grand frère. Essuyant son visage plein d'encre avec une chemise sale, le Sauveur ignora superbement le pauvre paralysé exigeant d'obtenir une réponse sur son état jugé inquiétant. Toujours avec de vociférations furieuses en arrière-plan sonore, le professeur de Xénomagie rangea de quelques coups de baguette son salon et remit son bureau à sa place initiale. Enfin, quand le trentenaire fut satisfait de l'agencement de ses meubles et de la propre pile de parchemins patientant sur ledit bureau, il se rassit à côté de son turbulent frangin, qui avait de nouveau cette charmante teinte de coquelicot présente sur ses joues.

-J'exige des réponses, fit ce dernier de sa voix la plus ferme, espérant intimider le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-Têtenjoy et moi avions besoin d'un sacrifice, lui expliqua-t-il en récupérant d'un informulé son verre de scotch abandonné par Galatea.

-Un sacrifice ? répéta comme un benêt le pauvre Charlus d'une pâleur suspecte.

-Je te rassure, se dépêcha de lui révéler Harry, ta mort n'est certainement pas l'objectif souhaité. Nous avions juste besoin de magiquement purifier ton corps pour pouvoir te prélever sporadiquement quelques gouttes de sang quand le besoin se fait sentir.

Avant même que son cadet n'ait le temps d'articuler une réponse assurément grossière, le Survivant enchaîna :

-Bien sûr, trop pris dans notre partage de connaissances oubliées ou inédites, il ne m'est venu que trop tard à l'esprit que je te transformais en source inépuisable de magie convoitée. C'est alors, fit-il d'une voix plus forte pour faire taire les exclamations outrées de Charlus, que j'ai créé spécialement pour mon pauvre petit frère adoré une amulette protectrice lui garantissant une tranquillité relative. Bien entendu, je bûche pour trouver un sortilège protecteur sans la moindre faille, mais ce bracelet conviendra pou l'instant, termina-t-il son exposé en montrant d'un geste les perles sombres liées à son poignet droit.

-Je vais t'assassiner, gronda sourdement la bête enragée.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Charlus voulait une nouvelle fois sa peau. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil écossais.

Soupirant devant le peu de civilité dont faisait preuve son frère adoptif, le Survivant fit léviter de sa baguette son corps amorphe sous les rugissements de rage du parlysé, ouvrit sa porte peinte de glyphes protectrices et mit son invité dehors. Comme il s'en doutait, Myriam était campée devant sa porte, les bras croisés dans une pose hautement dramatique. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le Sauveur lui expliqua que son petit problème de baguette était d'ors et déjà réglé et était devenu la responsabilité du professeur de Défense. L'ennuyer n'était donc plus utile. Le vampire ne le remercia pas de ses efforts, mais décroisa ses bras et lui offrit un sourire suffisant, fier de sa supériorité sur les pauvres mortels.

-Pourquoi Potter Junior ressemble à un insecte dépourvu de pattes ? lui demanda-t-elle en lorgnant sur l'individu gisant pitoyablement à ses pieds.

-Parce que Têtenjoy et moi nous sommes amusés à le prendre pour cobaye, nuança-t-il la réalité de peur que l'ancienne aristocrate ne vende son frère au marché noir. Mais là, il me fait une crise de nerfs comme quoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire joujou avec les corps des autres juste pour me distraire, donc je le fous dehors. D'ailleurs, fit-il à son amie, ça te dérangerait de le ramener dans ses propres quartiers ? J'ai peur de tomber sur Lara Croft ou Sarah Connor dans les couloirs, lui expliqua-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

-Pas de problème, lui répondit la maudite en tirant sur le bras du pauvre Charlus leur fournissant son habituel accompagnement sonore. Mais si j'étais toi, je me ferais d'avantage du mouron pour les autres profs qui ne vont pas tarder à débarquer en fanfare. Avec eux dans la salle des profs, je peux t'assurer que les réunions du personnel vont être assez agitées, lui avoua la sorcière pouvant distinguer le futur.

-Pourquoi ça ? craignit le pire le malchanceux chronique.

-Je ne vais certainement pas te gacher la surprise, ricana sournoisement la monstrueuse créature sanguinaire en emportant par le bras sa pauvre victime hurlant toujours qu'on lui foute la paix.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?! lui cria son ancien colocataire toujours sur le pas de sa porte. Quelle surprise ?! MYRIAM ! s'égosilla-t-il sous les gloussements sinistres du vampire.

Fait numéro un : Harry Potter était effectivement dans la mouise.

Fait numéro neuf : Si l'équipe professorale comportait dans ses rangs une élue prophétique de plus ou une catastrophe ambulante douée de parole ayant pour objectif ultime de lui pourrir la vie supplémentaire, Harry Potter allait rester confiné dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que l'on oublie son existence et que l'âge le transforme en réplique de Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Je sais, je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Charlus... Allez savoir pourquoi, je lui trouve une parfaite tête de victime.**

 **Sur une note moins joyeuse, il est possible que j'espace mes mises à jour de deux semaines. N'ayant pas ajouté un mot à cette fic depuis plus d'un mois, et ayant du mal à me replonger dans le bain du surréalisme déjanté et dépourvu de limites, il me parait plus sage de publier moins souvent mais plus régulièrement. Mais étant donné que j'en suis au chapitre 18 et que mes chapitres ont tendance à se rallonger de 2.000 mots à chaque fois, vous avez le temps de voir venir**

 **Toujours barrée et trop cheloue pour ce monde de brutes**

 **SEY**


	9. Pré-Rentrée et Pré-Ennuis

**Bien le bonjour, braves gens. Après une attente interminable (oui, je me fais des films toute seule, je sais) et un roulement de tambour de circonstance, laissez-moi vous présentez la suite des mésaventures de votre maudit préféré. On applaudit bien fort le malheureux protagoniste de cette histoire, qui aurait préféré bronzer aux maldives plutôt que se retrouver lui-aussi à faire la rentrée scolaire accompagné de cas sociaux de tous horizons.**

 **Sur ce, je laisse savourer ce que j'ai sobrement sous-intitulé "La Rentrée, partie une sur au moins dix".**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Pré-rentrée et pré-ennuis**

Harry Potter s'apprêtait à passer une journée horriblement mauvaise. Non seulement les moutards pré-pubères allaient débarquer dans la soirée, des étoiles pleins les yeux, de bêtises pleins la tête, et des gadgets de farce et attrape pleins les valises ; mais en plus, il se devait d'assister ce matin à une réunion avec ses collègues professeurs.

La rentrée, ça craignait.

Grognant d'une façon semblable à Charlus, le Sauveur du monde sorcier se retourna dans son lit et cacha son visage sous sa couette. Que risquait-il, honnêtement, s'il séchait sa première journée ? Un petit remontage de bretelles en règle ? Rien de très important et inquiétant. Alors que subir les vingt-quatre heures qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer allait être une forme de torture particulièrement intolérable. En faisant le compte des points positifs et négatifs, le glandage l'emportait haut la main et sous les hourras des supporters.

-Professeur Potter ? fit une voix indécise de l'autre côté de son lit.

-Mmh ? lui répondit la forme endormie et planquée sous sa couette.

-Vous allez arriver en retard à la réunion de pré-rentrée, l'informa la voix d'une politesse exemplaire.

-M'en fous, grogna le Survivant n'ayant toujours pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre à coucher.

-Monsieur le Directeur tient à ce que tous les professeurs assistent à cette réunion, insista la voix douce.

Ce vicelard de vieux schnock pouvait bien aller au diable, et emmener au passage avec lui ses réunions aux aurores.

-Le soleil est levé depuis près d'une heure, Professeur Potter, l'informa la voix commençant à ne plus être sympathique.

-Veux pas y'aller, marmonna-t-il comme un enfant essayant d'amadouer ses parents pour ne pas aller à l'école.

Il fallait dire, tout de même, que chacune des rentrées de Harry Potter s'étaient faites dans le chaos le plus complet. En première année, bien évidemment, tout le monde avait été subjugué par son front et sa légende, et le garçon-qui-avait-survécu n'avait pas put faire un pas sans provoquer des murmures frénétiques et des regards d'adoration. En deuxième année, Dobby avait essayé de lui sauver la vie en condamnant la voie 9 3/4, et Ron et lui s'étaient retrouvés plantés dans le Saule Cogneur juste avant de croiser Snape et ses menaces de renvoi. En troisième année, les détraqueurs avait fait irruption dans le Poudlard Express, et encore une fois, le jeune Harry Potter avait manqué la Répartition. En quatrième année, l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait créé une exaltation endiablée auprès des adolescents au mal de célébrité. En cinquième année, le crapaud rose avait débarqué à Poudlard, et avec elle ses délires dictatoriaux. En sixième année, il était redevenu l'Elu que tout le monde voulait prendre en photo, Snape était devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, son professeur de Potion était un stalker élitiste, et il avait eut sa première prophécie sur les bras. Aucunes de ses rentrées ne s'étaient passées paisiblement, il y avait toujours eut un truc pour mettre le feu aux poudres et transformer un début d'année scolaire tranquille en feu de la Saint-Jean. Par conséquent, et maintenant que sa poisse était devenue une entité perchée continuellement sur son épaule dans un gloussement sadique, il était strictement impossible que cette rentrée ne soit pas la pire journée de son existence de maudit chronique. De ce fait, Harry Potter avait logiquement décidé de sécher.

Le courant d'air froid le frappant de toute sa dureté apprit au jeune professeur que sa couette venait de disparaître. Proprement ulcéré par l'inhumanité de ce traitement ignoble, le Survivant s'assit férocement dans son lit et se tourna vers le malheureux être ayant réveillé sa fureur. Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux myopes, le Sauveur fut un instant déconcerté de ne trouver personne crier dessus. Tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet, il trouva sa paire de lunettes qu'il se dépêcha de chausser. Sa vision nettement plus claire, l'Elu chercha du regard sa victime avant qu'un toussotement poli ne lui fasse comprendre de regarder plus bas. À peine au niveau de son matelas, se trouvait une paire d'oreilles pointues et grisâtres. Encore plus bas, se trouvait un visage ridé et des yeux bleus immensément grands le fixant sans ciller.

-Un elfe de maison ? marmonna le Survivant ne comprenant pas ce que cet être faisait dans sa chambre.

-Mon nom est Dipsie, l'informa cordialement la créature vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller propre et aux couleurs de Poudlard.

Clignant à nouveau sporadiquement ses yeux, Harry Potter se demandait s'il avait bien entendu le nom d'un télétubies sortir de la bouche de l'elfe de maison.

-Dipsie ? demanda-t-il tout de même confirmation à la bestiole grisatre.

-À votre service, Professeur, fit la dénommée en se redressant et en claquant les talons dans une parodie de salut de militaire.

Décidément, cette journée commençait bien, soupira intérieurement le Survivant.

-Est-ce que tu vas tenter de m'estropier pour essayer de me sauver la vie ? demanda l'ancien ami de ce pauvre Dobby.

-Nos ordres sont de protéger les résidents du château contre toutes les menaces, dévoila-t-elle ses fonctions primaires à la grande satisfaction du harcelé. Si vous mutiler est l'unique moyen de nous assurer de votre survie, nous n'hésiterons pas, rajouta-t-elle sous le grimacement du Survivant.

Note à lui-même, n'appeler ces bouchers d'elfes qu'en cas de danger vital.

-D'accord, abdiqua-t-il devant l'absurdité qu'était devenue la Réalité. Et tu me veux quoi, exactement ? s'enquit-il de ses ordres en faisant craquer ses orteils.

-Nous devons nous assurer que tout le personnel enseignant se trouve à la réunion de pré-rentrée à l'heure convenue. Et vous, Professeur Potter, n'étiez pas réveillé alors que vous devez vous trouver dans la salle des professeurs dans une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure ? Mais il avait tout le temps du monde, alors. Cinq minutes étaient amplement suffisantes selon lui. Il enfilait ses habits, demandait au télétubbies de le téléporter, et l'affaire était bouclée. L'elfe aurait pu le réveiller beaucoup plus tard et le laisser pioncer tranquille vingt minutes de plus.

-Et si je viens pas, il se passe quoi? se laissa-t-il vivre dangereusement.

-Je vous y amène de force, lui répondit la petite créature ayant des airs de yoda.

L'air de rien, si la copie grise du maître Jedi décidait de lui pourrir la vie, le Survivant l'avait dans l'os, mais alors, profondément. Ne jamais, au grand jamais, s'attirer les foudres du petit personnel. Harry avait commis cette erreur une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Il s'en était mordu les doigts. Son séjour dans un hôtel cinq étoiles était devenu un enfer invivable après qu'il ait eut la mauvaise idée de critiquer la propreté de son linge à l'une de ses femmes de chambre.

Si les elfes de Poudlard avaient décidé de le prendre en grippe, Harry Potter était d'ors et déjà foutu. Non seulement l'accès aux cuisines allait lui être interdit, ce qui était une catastrophe en soir, mais en plus il allait devoir faire son ménage, sa lessive et sa cuisine tout seul. Et si ces petits saligauds étaient rancuniers, il allait se retrouver avec des Plaies littéralement parachutées sur lui juste pour lui pourrir l'existence. Non, vraiment, se mettre à dos les rouages invisibles de Poudlard était une horrible idée.

Soupirant devant la fatalité, Harry se leva de son lit beaucoup trop confortable et fit savoir à Dipsie qu'il serait effectivement présent à cette damnée réunion. L'elfe se plia en angle droit dans un salut digne de Dobby et disparu dans un "crac" sonore. Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner son pantalon, l'Elu remarqua un panier de viennoiseries odorantes laissé à son attention sur sa table basse. Remerciant silencieusement ces déités des fourneaux incroyablement serviables, le professeur se jeta sur ses friandises délicieuses. Il savoura ces pâtisseries avec des gémissements de contentement purement obscènes, les dévorant l'une après l'autre entre deux gorgées de café torréfié avec soin et compétence. Si toutes ses matinées commençaient de cette façon, son séjour dans cette école de cas sociaux n'allait pas être si terrible qu'il l'avait originellement prévu.

D'une humeur presque joyeuse, le Survivant rangea ses parchemins dans son cartable en cuir digne des années quarante, plaça le sac de perles sur son épaule, enfila sa cape capable de résister à un char d'assaut, et sortit de ses appartements, prêt à affronter sa première rentrée en tant que professeur. Jetant de rapides coups d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer de l'absence de harceleurs persistants, Harry Potter se dépêcha de sceller sa porte avant de trottiner dans les corridors du majestueux château. Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique habituelle, il paraissait évident au professeur qu'un individu, parmi la multitude en ayant après lui, allait apparaître derrière une tenture et se mettre à le pourchasser avec une armée d'accromentules affamées. Pour éviter cette tragique destinée, le Sauveur rasait les murs et les tapisseries mitées, sa baguette en bois de houx à la main.

Étrangement, le Survivant ne croisa aucune âme qui vive pendant ses pérégrinations dans le château. Le fantôme de Poufsouffle ne correspondant pas au critère "qui vive", et étant d'une cordialité exemplaire, était à peine digne d'être mentionné. Le voyageur du futur arriva donc devant la porte de la salle des professeurs sans la moindre anicroche et avec un pressentiment de catastrophe majeure imminente. Hésitant quelques secondes à frapper ce panneau de bois innocent, le héros du monde sorcier rassembla ce qu'il restait de son courage et cogna poliment à cette porte maudite. Un courtois et masculin "Entrez!" retentit à l'intérieur et Harry Potter, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, s'engouffra dans la fosse aux lions.

Honnêtement, le Survivant ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre lors de cette réunion de pré-rentrée. Il avait imaginé ses collègues en train de se goinfrer de biscuits et de siroter du thé tranquillement installés dans leurs fauteuils en cancanant gentiment, aussi bien qu'il se les était représentés sévèrement assis autour d'une table ronde, des dossiers devant eux, et des paroles acides s'échangeant entre eux quand ils ne crachaient pas sur leurs cancres d'élèves. La réalité était toute autre, et le Sauveur aurait du franchement s'y attendre. Etre surpris d'un tel spectacle n'était pas digne de l'abonné à la Loi de Murphy qu'il était.

Frankenstein était aussi proche qu'elle le pouvait de ce pauvre Charlus, lui demandant de lui prêter un peu de son sang ou de la laisser le découper en morceaux pour le bien de la Science. Fawley était planqué derrière un volumineux fauteuil et lui faisait de peu discrets signes de la main, semblant vouloir qu'il le rejoigne d'urgence derrière ce meuble du siècle dernier. Beery s'essayait à l'opéra sous les cris outrés d'Ursula Smith, la Directrice de Maison de Serdaigle, et les grimaces de son complice Brulopot, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et de Primprenelle Evergreen, la fée à échelle humaine. Galatea Têtenjoy, comme à son habitude, regardait l'agitation ambiante avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et un porte-cigarette entre les doigts, son gracieux fessier posé sur un canapé mauve de toute évidence métamorphosé par Dumbledore. Ce dernier était assis à l'autre bout du mobilier, occupé à renifler et à se tamponner les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir rose, essayant de faire croire à ses collègues qu'il n'était pas en pleine crise de larmes juste après avoir reçu du courrier de son ennemi juré. À leurs pieds, Binns était en train de finir sa nuit, bavant face contre terre sur le tapis persan et ronflant comme un narcoleptique accompli. Attablée à une grande table sensée accueillir les professeurs, Anatolia Campbel bossait sur ses travaux d'Arithmancie, une pile de parchemins tranquillement posée autour d'elle. Slughorn était quant à lui en pleine discussion avec une sorcière d'une taille impressionnante et à la charpente bien musclée ne pouvant qu'être la joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle exerçant à mi-temps le métier de professeur de vol. Un homme, que Harry aurait pu jurer être un moldu, habillé en costume sombre des années quarante sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé en faisant part à Dippet de ses expériences en terrain moldu et des objets mécaniques qu'il avait ramené dans ses valises n'allant certainement pas manquer de passionner ses élèves. Une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme des médicomages de Ste Mangouste rasait un mur de la pièce en essayant de ne pas se faire voir par le pauvre bibliothécaire planqué derrière son fauteuil, une fiole dégageant une fumée suspecte serrée dans sa main aux ongles vernis.

Un être lambda débarquant dans cet espace clos aurait put être surpris par le manque de professionnalisme flagrant. Un malchanceux chronique, en revanche, aurait du s'y attendre avec pragmatisme. Il semblait au Survivant que sa capacité à être étonné était plus basse qu'il ne l'avait originellement pensé.

Après avoir accroché sa cape à un porte manteau et posé son cartable inutile près de l'entrée, Harry Potter fut accueilli sous une exclamation ravie de Slughorn, qui l'invita à rejoindre la conversation passionnante de Quidditch. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à ce pauvre Howard Fawley toujours derrière son fauteuil, le voyageur du futur accepta l'invitation en faisant à son tour un discret signe de la main à l'autre harcelé, lui enjoignant de venir à côté de lui. Un chasseur de mages noir à la retraite étant une protection plus efficace qu'un malheureux meuble, le bibliothécaire avait de meilleures chances d'échapper à l'infirmière s'il était collé à lui le temps de la réunion. Comprenant la stratégie de son compagnon de galère, Howard se dépêcha de venir s'incruster dans la conversation de Quidditch sous le regard curieux du professeur de vol. Alors que l'athlète reprenait son récit de la finale du tournoi inter-saison, Harry profita de sa proximité avec le bibliothécaire pour enfiler discrètement à son poignet un bracelet qu'il avait récupéré plusieurs années de cela dans une tombe maya. L'objet antique était trop nocif pour être porté trop souvent par le Survivant, mais ses résultats étaient incomparables. Avec cette amulette, Howard Fawley allait avoir une paix royale. S'il ne se transformait pas en un monstre assoiffé de sang et de destruction entre temps. Peut-être devait-il lui expliquer ce léger effet secondaire avant qu'il n'en devienne dangereusement dépendant. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, ou alors une bestiole beaucoup plus létale que Myriam allait faire son apparition à Poudlard.

La conversation embraya rapidement vers un nouveau sujet d'une actualité plus récente que les exploits sportifs des Harpies de Holyhead, à savoir la rentrée, et l'absence attendue du dernier membre du corps professoral. Seul manquait le professeur d'Etude de Rune pour que l'assemblée soit complète, mais, apparemment, cet individu aimait se faire désirer et arrivait à chaque fois plusieurs semaines en retard. Personne ne l'attendait donc avant la fin du mois de Septembre et ceux à l'emploi du temps le moins chargé allaient se retrouver avec de l'intérim sur les bras, au grand déplaisir des concernés. Slughorn, en tant Directeur de Maison, était bien entendu à l'abri de cette corvée annuelle et prenait les paris sur le prochain malchanceux à écoper du plus gros des élèves. Naturellement, Harry sut à cet instant qu'il allait se retrouver à enseigner l'Etude des Runes en plus de sa matière déjà bien chargée. Sa Poisse Cosmique n'allait certainement pas lui éviter cette corvée et le professeur allergique à la ponctualité allait débarquer la bouche en cœur aux alentours de Noël ou de Pâques.

Alors qu'un soupir de fin du monde sortait de ses poumons, ce brave Howard prit pour la première fois part à la conversation et lui expliqua qu'il se chargeait d'enseigner cette matière ardue aux sixième et septième années et que les autres professeurs se partageaient plus ou moins équitablement les troisième, quatrième et cinquième années. Ce détail rassura grandement le Survivant, qui ne connaissait des runes que les interdictions gravées à même la pierre sur les tombeaux qu'il avait honteusement pillé. Il eut beau essayer de faire comprendre à Slughorn que sa compréhension de cette écriture était au mieux lacunaire, il était toujours mieux placé que ses collègues pour assurer une bonne partie de l'intérim. La joueuse de Quidditch lui dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire comme tout les autres et faire lire des chapitres à ses pauvres élèves. Cet enseignement ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce qu'il avait subi en cours avec le crapaud rose pour qu'il puisse infliger ce lavage de cerveau en règle à quique ce soit. Au pire, il leur ferait des cours magistraux sur les machins qui signifiaient "Toi qui pénètre en ce lieu, renonce à tout espoir." et "ceux qui disaient "Fuis si tu tiens à la vie." La grande différence résidait dans l'identité de l'écrivain et ses intentions envers le pauvre intrus. Et s'il devait assurer plus que quelques semaines de cours, il n'aurait qu'à sortir de son sac en perles les quelques babioles qu'il avait récupéré aux cours de ses errances épiques. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait distraire un adolescent jamais sorti des murs froids de ce château humide et mal éclairé.

Soulagé de son plan de secours bancal si jamais il écopait _ad vitam æternam_ d'une matière supplémentaire où il était un complet néophyte, le Survivant reprit plus sereinement le cours de la conversation. La discussion avait dérivé sur les briseurs de sort campant toujours devant la propriété et sur les plaintes des habitants de Pré-au-Lard, ulcérés des dégâts et des pillages que faisaient les mercenaires dans leur paisible bourg. Apparemment, les locaux accusaient les résidents de Poudlard d'être responsables de tout ce bazar et exigeaient de leur part de régler le problème le plus tôt possible.

Note à soi-même, pensa le Survivant, ne pas aller errer près de Pré-au-Lard tant que les chasseurs de primes sont toujours dans les parages. Risque de course-poursuite effrénée et de vente aux enchères de sa personne en vue.

Howard vint soudainement se presser contre lui et s'agripper à sa chemise moldue en couinant comme une souris prise entre les griffes d'un gros chat. Et, effectivement, quand le sorcier inspecta les environs, l'infirmière de l'école s'approchait dangereusement de leur position.

-Howard, essaya-t-il de calmer la future créature sanguinaire de Poudlard. Je peux vous vous assurer qu'avec cette amulette, vous n'avez strictement rien à craindre de- , se coupa-t-il brusquement à la vue de l'immense seringue présente dans la main de la médicomage.

Bon. D'accord. Il y avait honnêtement de quoi avoir les miquettes. Personne ne voudrait avoir une aiguille de trente centimètres plantée dans le corps par une stalkeuse aux pulsions sadiques.

-Miss Wilson, essaya-t-il de raisonner la psychopathe dangereusement armée, le petit bibliothécaire toujours agrippé contre sa poitrine. Monsieur Fawley ne désire pas obtenir de soins pour l'instant, lui dit-il en se donnant l'impression d'avoir pris la place de Dumbledore dans sa confrontation avec Frankenstein.

-Mais des cas de Dragoncelle ont été recensés au Pays de Galles, lui révéla-t-elle comme s'il était un arriéré incapable de comprendre le concept de microbes et de vaccins. Howard est de constitution trop fragile, il n'y survivrait pas, même avec mes meilleurs remèdes.

-Le Pays de Galles se situe à plus de quatre cent miles de l'Écosse, l'informa le baroudeur expérimenté d'une voix égale en refermant son bras gauche sur le pauvre sorcier tremblant et en préparant sa main droite à sortir sa baguette. Je ne pense que nous soyons en pleine crise sanitaire et que Monsieur Fawley ait un besoin urgent de se faire vacciner, ajouta-t-il en louchant sur l'instrument de torture.

-Pour l'instant, fit l'infirmière d'une voix menaçante et en avançant d'un pas vers sa pauvre victime planquée dans son giron.

-Miss Wilson, prononça le chasseur de mages noir d'un ton à geler les tropiques. Quand, et si, Monsieur Fawely aura besoin de vos services, il vous le fera savoir de façon claire, articula-t-il distinctement avec un sourire incroyablement faux.

-Oui, mais- , commença la jeune femme avant de se faire brutalement couper la parole.

-Selon ces termes précis, ajouta l'Elu de nombreuses prophéties, "Miss Wilson, je requiers vos services". Vous vous en souviendrez, Howard ? fit-il à l'intention de la créature couinante agrippée à ses vêtements.

Le petit bibliothécaire opina farouchement du chef, sa tête toujours planquée dans sa chemise, en signe d'assentiment.

-Voilà qui règle la question, conclut le Survivant en se demandant si le don du bracelet n'était peut-être pas en fin compte un peu exagéré.

-Voilà qui ne règle rien du tout ! répliqua avec énergie la médicomage. Howard a besoin de soins constants !

-Il aurait beau être au seuil de la mort, rétorqua à son tour le Sauveur, vous êtes tenue d'avoir son accord avant de lui prodiguer le moindre traitement.

L'exclamation choquée et scandalisée se peignant sur le visage de l'infirmière valait son pesant d'or. Il était dommage que le petit sorcier ait le visage planqué dans sa chemise, il aurait pu avoir un souvenir précieux pour son futur Patronus.

-Vous êtes un monstre d'inhumanité ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Voilà qui était nouveau, pensa en son for intérieur le Survivant. En général, soit on le traitait de monstre, soit on l'insultait d'inhumain. La combinaison des deux ne revenait-elle pas à annuler l'affront? De ce qu'il savait des Mathématiques, par l'intermédiaire de cette chère Hermione, un moins et un moins devenaient un plus. Utiliser ce principe pour les insultes valait de toute façon mieux que de prendre la mouche et coller son poing dans la figure de la sorcière trop collante.

-Merci, lui répondit-il donc avec un grand sourire d'une fausseté brevetée par sa cousine Aliénor.

Bien évidemment, l'infirmière farouche fut décontenancée par cet étalage de courtoisie empoisonnée et ne trouva rien à répondre dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ce moment de pur silence fut suffisant pour qu'Albus, fidèle chevalier à la rescousse des nécessiteux, vienne s'incruster à son tour dans la conversation. Faisant rempart de son corps, il apostropha la sorcière sur la récente découverte de l'essence de Murlap dans le traitement de l'acné persistent. Monopolisant tout son temps de parole, il réussit à entraîner la médicomage à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice au Survivant.

C'était officiel, Albus était le meilleur allié qu'il pouvait trouver dans cette école de cinglés. Lui coller un pain dans la figure pour l'avoir manipulé pendant toute son enfance n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et ne serait reconsidéré comme une priorité que quand le Directeur de Gryffondor lui ferait une crasse digne de sa fureur vengeresse, comme le donner en pâture à ses harceleuses prophétiques. Jusqu'à ce jour hypothétique, Harry Potter accordait sa confiance pleine et entière à son ancien menteur de professeur.

Décrochant de sa chemise le petit bibliothécaire, qui était tellement soulagé d'avoir été momentanément débarrassé de sa harpie personnelle qu'il en était devenu plus mou que du caramel fondu, le Survivant apposa sur son visage un masque de crétin candide et lança une remarque idiote sur l'obsession du personnel hospitalier du monde sorcier. Ses collègues ne rirent que par politesse et enchaînèrent sur un nouveau sujet de discussion. Remarquant que le professeur de Métamorphose accaparait toujours l'infirmière, Harry entraîna le trop décontracté Howard vers le divan. S'asseyant à ses côtés au cas où Wilson essaierait de profiter de son absence pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, il accepta de bon cœur la cigarette que lui offrit Galatea, se trouvant être sa voisine de droite.

-Animé, vous ne trouvez pas ? lui dit-il d'un sourire moqueur en tirant gracieusement une bouffée de nicotine.

-Un peu trop pour huit heures du matin, répliqua dans un marmonnement le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-Pour une pré-rentrée, c'est assez calme, lui confia la presque centenaire.

-Vous plaisantez ? essaya-t-il avec horreur de réfuter la réalité.

-J'ai bien peur que non, lui répondit le mage noir dans un léger ricanement fort peu compatissant.

Une vague de découragement s'abattit sur le Survivant et il s'affala sans force contre le dossier du canapé.

-Et à combien de réunion je devrais obligatoirement être présent, exactement? osa-t-il demander en s'attendant à ce qu'un rocher lui fende le crâne.

-Pas plus d'une par mois, tenta de le rassurer Galatea.

-Super, lâcha le professeur dans un soupir démoralisé.

Alors que sa collègue allait une nouvelle fois essayer de dédramatiser la situation, un cri haut perché les fit tout deux tourner leur tête vers l'origine du bruit. À leur plus grande surprise, quelqu'un avait décidé de fouiller dans son cartable en cuir laissé à l'abandon et s'était retrouvé avec une malédiction lui grignotant la main à petit feu. Trop experte pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'un objet était soumis à un maléfice, Frankenstein observait de ses grands yeux de chouette le résultat de cette tentative d'indiscrétion.

-Classique, mais indubitablement efficace, lâcha Galatea d'une voix tranquille.

-J'ai mis un putain de panneau signalétique sur ce sac, grogna le professeur. "Attention, magie noire, pas toucher." Il faut vraiment rien avoir dans le citron pour toucher un objet étiquetté "Magie noire", déplora le voyageur du futur.

-Ou être maladivement curieux, ajouta le mage noir.

-Mais même en étant curieux, quand on voit "Attention, magie noire, pas toucher" on garde ses mains dans ses poches, maugréa le Survivant en croisant les bras avec humeur. Question de survie, conclut-il pendant que l'abruti courrait dans tous les sens avec sa main noircie devant lui.

-Les curieux et les imbéciles ne survivent justement _pas_ , prononça calmement Galatea. Il s'agit de la caractéristique qu'ils ont en commun.

-N'empêche que dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui vais trinquer, pas l'abruti congénital, marmonna l'Elu en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le canapé.

-Je suppose que le Directeur considérera sa main mutilée comme un blâme suffisant.

-C'est même pas permanent, ronchonna le Survivant. Dans deux heures il pourra à nouveau s'en servir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je ne vous savais pas si miséricordieux, exprima-t-elle sa surprise.

-J'allais tout de même pas me trimballer dans une école pleine de morpions avec une malédiction indélébile posée sur mon sac, fit le professeur responsable en arquant un sourcil. Ne me dites pas que vous vous promenez dans les couloirs avec des maléfices aux résultats permanents, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche, un doute affreux traversant son esprit.

-Dans ce cas, fit-elle en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, je ne le dirais pas.

-Parfois, j'oublie que la raison pour laquelle vous avez arrêté vos exactions de mage noir n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes repentie, mais parce que vous êtes en planque et que vous tenez à votre tranquillité, soupira l'ancien chasseur de mages noir.

L'individu aux mains un peu trop baladeuses se trouvait être Beery, le Directeur de Poufsouffle et l'amateur de théâtre voulant le prendre pour acteur principal. N'ayant que très peu de compassion pour ses harceleurs, Harry Potter ne voyait pas l'intérêt de signifier au concerné que sa vie n'était pas en danger immédiat et que sa main reprendrait une couleur normale dans les deux heures. Au moins maintenant, ses collègues étaient prévenus, personne ne fouillait dans ses affaires s'il voulait conserver ses doigts. Le professeur de Botanique servait d'exemple et d'avertissement pour les autres curieux en peu plus dégourdis et motivés.

Albus, toujours prêt à aider son prochain, se précipita dans un éclair de robes colorées vers leur pauvre collègue criant toujours à s'en vriller les cordes vocales. Il lui suffit d'un rapide coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'une magie particulièrement vicieuse était à l'œuvre et que seul un maître dans la matière pouvait faire quoique ce soit de probant sur cette main pourrissante. Le regard de chien battu de le puissant mage lança à ses deux collègues paraissant sur le canapé fit ricaner Galatea et hésiter Harry. Il avait toujours été faible aux grands yeux humides implorant son aide. Poussant un énième soupir, le Survivant leva son arrière-train du confortable divan et se dirigea vers le misérable Beery. À peine un geste de baguette plus tard, l'aspect de la main baladeuse reprit une couleur humaine et le professeur trop curieux pour son bien arrêta de gémir pitoyablement. Avec un peu de chance, cette mésaventure allait faire changer d'avis le metteur en scène en herbe sur le choix de son casting. Parce que franchement, avec lui dans la distribution, le spectacle n'avait pas la moindre chance d'arriver jusqu'à l'estrade le jour de la représentation. Et le fait qu'il soit le seul à s'en rendre compte était déplorable en soi.

L'incident eut le mérite de rappeler à Dippet qu'il était sensé présider une réunion de pré-rentrée, pas une réception entre collègues. Toussotant dans son poing ridé, le vieux manipulateur invita ses employés à prendre place autour de la table prévue cet effet. Le professeur d'Arithmancie, Anatolia Campbel était déjà attablée et ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de ses parchemins pour saluer ses collègues. Galatea, intéressée par ses travaux avant-gardistes, prit place à sa gauche, son sourire froid lui interdisant de refuser sa modeste compagnie. Ursula Smith s'assit au côté du génie tyrannique et rangea ses notes éparpillées un peu partout en une pile droite. Dumbledore prit s'installa à côté de son homologue de Serdaigle et Harry se dépêcha de prendre la chaise libre à l'autre flanc de son allié surpuissant. De même, Howard Fawley vint se coller à son sauveur providentiel dans le vain espoir d'échapper à sa harpie personnelle. Lançant un petit sort mesquin sur l'infirmière, le voyageur du futur eut la satisfaction de la voir trébucher contre Binns et les envoyer tout deux au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et jambes particulièrement comique. La place libre près du bibliothécaire fut donc occupée par Frankenstein, qui avait, avec ses yeux de chouette, bien entendu repéré l'artefact au poignet de ce pauvre Howard. À la droite de l'américaine se trouvait Slughorn, curieux de connaître les relations outre-atlantiques intéressantes de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. À ses côtés s'attabla un Charlus traîné malgré lui par son ancien professeur et qui trouvait les engins moldus du nouvel arrivant assez flippants, au contraire de Primprenelle Evergreen, qui trouvait ces objets fascinants. À la droite du professeur de Divination et d'Astrologie, était assis Silvanus Brulopot, enseignant de Soin aux Créatures Magiques aux yeux un peu trop baladeurs actuellement plongés dans le décolleté de sa voisine et à l'instinct de survie atrophié. Éternel complice, Beery s'installa près de son ami en fixant d'un air suspicieux sa main toujours noirâtre. Inquiète des possibles effets secondaires du maléfice, l'infirmière prit place à ses côtés, un air concerné plaqué sur son visage. Ne désirant pas avoir comme voisine une hystérique voyant le reste du monde comme des patients en attente de ses soins, la joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle installa de force Binns aux côtés de Wilson avant de prendre place à leur droite. Dippet, dernier à s'asseoir, choisit la chaise libre aux côtés du mage noir à la retraite, laissant un espace entre lui et le professeur de vol.

-Bien, fit le Directeur de l'école de magie. Que la réunion de pré-rentrée commence ! proclama-t-il un peu trop cérémonieusement.

-J'aimerais commencer, intervint la sérieuse Directrice de Serdaigle, par faire savoir aux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils doivent eux-aussi obéir au règlement intérieur en vigueur et faire passer l'éducation de nos élèves en priorité.

Les yeux dramatiquement levés au ciel de Beery laissaient supposer au Survivant qu'il s'agissait d'une introduction répétée chaque année par le professeur de Sortilège.

-Merci professeur Smith, reprit Dippet. Autre chose, avant que nous commencions ? donna-t-il librement la parole à ses employés.

-Oui ! fit le Directeur de Poufsouffle en se levant dramatiquement de son siège. J'ai la ferme intention de mettre en place cette année un spectacle de théâtre !

Le reniflement de mépris expiré par Smith ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le professeur de Botanique décida d'ignorer cette remarque non-verbale. La chorégraphie des Directeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle semblait étonnamment bien rodée et parfaitement réalisée. Il devenait de plus en plus certain aux yeux du Survivant que la guerre des Maisons dans les années quarante ne concernait pas Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais plutôt les aigles et les blaireaux, et que leurs réputations de pacifiques suiveurs étaient loin d'être véridiques.

-Tant que vous respectez la volonté des participants et que personne ne s'amuse à jeter des morceaux d'armure dans les couloirs pour échapper à une coopération forcée, je n'ai pas d'objection, annonça-t-il en lâchant un regard appuyé et lourd de menace dans la direction des deux employés concernés par cet incident.

-Mais moi si, grinça le professeur de Sortilèges. Il s'agit d'une distraction inadmissible pour nos étudiants ! se laissa-t-elle emporter par sa fougue. Il est tout simplement _inacceptable_ de laisser nos élèves se vautrer dans l'indolence, la paresse et la négligence alors qu'ils doivent se concentrer pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dans leurs études !

-Ce sont des adolescents ! répliqua à son tour Beery en se penchant dangereusement sur la table. Pas des machines à calcul !

-En effet, intervint Campbel, les machines à calcul sont beaucoup plus performantes et moins susceptibles d'oublier une virgule.

L'acidité dans le ton du professeur d'Arithmancie laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur beaucoup trop commune parmi ses larbins d'étudiants.

-Le fait est, reprit Smith d'une voix plus pondérée, nos élèves se doivent de passer leurs sept années d'études à _travailler_ , appuya-t-elle ce dernier mot à l'intention du Directeur de la Maison valorisant justement le travail.

-Je préfère que les enfants à notre charge soient heureux et bien dans leur peau pour affronter le monde adulte, plutôt que les transformer en inféri tout justes bons à réciter des leçons inutiles dans la vie réelle, lui asséna sans remords le sorcier pourtant toujours convalescent.

-C'est toujours comme ça, les réunions du personnel ? osa demander le Sauveur au petit bibliothécaire à sa droite.

-Globalement, lui répondit Howard dans un haussement d'épaule. Smith et Beery ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, relativisa-t-il leur haine réciproque et palpable. Les matchs Poufsouffle-Serdaigle sont d'ailleurs une source de conflit inépuisable. Ils s'accusent l'un l'autre de tricherie en pleine partie et contestent toujours les résultats finaux, lui expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers l'infirmière.

Mouais. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que Snape et McGonagall étaient un peu trop intenses dès qu'il était question de Quidditch. Smith et Beery étaient d'un tout autre niveau...

Les autres professeurs, quant à eux, comptaient les points ou continuaient leur discussion avec leurs voisins, ne trouvant pas la situation présente particulièrement dérangeante. Ce vieux vicelard de Dippet grignotait même des pistaches apportées par ces gentils elfes de maison.

À dire vrai, Harry Potter n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre pour cette réunion de pré-rentrée. Mais le cirque, juste assez barré pour ne pas être crédible, qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. Des zèbres fluo débarquant par une porte dérobée l'aurait moins étonné que l'espèce de bordel organisé s'étalant devant lui. Le problème, en fait, était qu'il était trop habitué aux retournements de situation capillotractés pour digérer les petits ennuis domestiques propres à chaque réunion du personnel. Il était tout simplement dépaysé par le trop-plein de normalité paraissant extravagante aux yeux du reste du monde.

Et, juste au moment où il réalisait que tout ce cirque était en fait parfaitement normal et que c'était sa paranoïa latente qui sur-réagissait à l'approche de la prise de ses nouvelles fonctions, un pépin aux proportions titanesques vint se loger métaphoriquement parlant dans sa gorge. Tournant sa tête brune vers le trou fumant remplaçant la porte de la salle des professeurs, Harry Potter sut que sa Poisse Cosmique avait encore frappé. Émergeant de l'épaisse fumée comme un héros homérique, un individu crasseux à la démarche conquérante et paraissant avoir fait le tour du monde se présenta aux respectables sorciers encore attablés. Sortant à sa suite du nuage de poussière de marbre en toussotant dans son poing, un jeune homme semblant à peine avoir atteint la majorité regardait le curieux personnage avec des yeux débordant d'amour et de dévotion. Le gamin ressemblait beaucoup trop à un chien suivant fidèlement son maître pour être autre chose que son larbin.

-Salut la compagnie ! fit le dernier professeur en saluant de la main ses collègues blasés.

-Vous êtes en retard, grinça Smith en guise de "bonjour" cordial.

-Je vous rassure, ajouta Beery d'un voix beaucoup plus civile, à part les piaillements de cette vieille pie acariâtre, vous n'avez strictement rien manqué.

Alors que la dispute entre les deux Directeurs de Maison reprenait de plus bel, le professeur d'Étude de Runes ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'éclater de rire comme un débile mononeuronal et de dire que cette école de tarés lui avait manqué. Mentalement, Harry classa l'individu joyeux comme un original qu'il devait éviter à tout prix s'il ne voulait pas que sa Poisse ne se mêle de sa vie. Malheureusement, comme un petit diablotin perché sur son épaule n'attendant qu'une opportunité pour lui pourrir méchamment l'existence dans un ricanement sadique, l'entité tortionnaire régissant sa vie vint ajouter son grain de sel. Le nouvel arrivant posa les yeux sur le pauvre Survivant, qui sentit les ennuis arriver à la vitesse d'un train à vapeur et qui déplora dans un soupir de fin du monde la suite discontinue d'abracadabrantes péripéties qu'était son existence de maudit.

Le professeur venant d'envoyer une porte se fracasser contre le mur d'en face était plus ou moins la version féminine de lui-même, minus les ennuis prophétiques divers et autres harceleurs du dimanche passant leur temps à lui courir après. En effet, la trentenaire avait tout d'un baroudeur courant les conquêtes des deux sexes à travers le globe et collectant les trophées et artefacts perdus. Sa longue chevelure blonde était tressée et retombait artistiquement sur son épaule et sa généreuse poitrine en une parodie de Lara Croft. Elle avait, en fait, tout du personnage de jeu vidéo. Elle possédait la même paire de bottes indestructibles que le Survivant leur conférant une allure de baroudeurs inter-continentaux. Son pantalon en cuir laissait deviner des formes musclées et féminines invitant à la luxure. Ses multiples ceintures en cuir regorgeaient d'outils, armes et amulettes ressemblant étonnamment à l'attirail du Sauveur. La chemise sale et masculine qu'elle portait ne cachait nullement la généreuse poitrine de la sorcière. La veste d'aviateur, en cuir brun et rembourrée de laine à l'intérieur, présente sur son dos était étiquetée au nom d'un certain Capitaine Friedmann de l'armée du Troisième Reich.

Minute papillon. N'était-elle pas sensée avoir passé ses vacances en Norvège ? L'un des pays sous occupation allemande pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale?

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot en se frappant le front de la paume de la main, Harry Potter décida que lire les journaux moldus et sorciers n'était pas un luxe dont il pouvait se priver. À défaut de connaître les dates stratégiques du conflit dans lequel son pays était englué, se tenir au courant de l'actualité était la moindre des choses. Si Hermione avait été à sa place, nul doute qu'elle aurait raccourci cette guerre de plusieurs années et écrasé impitoyablement les nazis mégalomaniaques ressemblant un peu trop aux sous-fifres de Voldemort.

Maintenant, que pouvait en déduire un esprit moyennement habile tel que celui du Survivant ? Lara Croft version blonde et sorcière avait fait un tour en zone occupée, s'avérant être l'un des endroits les plus inhospitaliers du globe abritant dans ses régions septentrionales une partie non-négligables des Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord regorgeant de bestioles toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et en était ressortie en un seul morceau. Le Sauveur ne pouvait que reconnaître le talent naturel de sa nouvelle collègue. Ou alors, une autre entité du karma était aussi penchée sur son épaule et s'arrangeait pour que la Chance ne cesse de sourire à sa protégée. Si la blondasse était aussi chanceuse qui lui était poissard, Harry Potter allait péter une durite et fracasser le visage parfait de son insupportable collègue.

-Tiens, remarqua la nouvelle arrivante. Il y a des nouvelles têtes.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Harrold James Potter, Héritier du Clan Potter et nouveau professeur de Xénomagie, fit Dippet en ignorant l'échange de piques entre ses Directeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Et voici Miss Primprenelle Evergreen, enseignant la Divination et l'Astrologie, ajouta-t-il en désignant la timide métisse. Charlus Potter, notre ancien étudiant, a repris le poste de professeur de Duel, termina-t-il en pointant le jeune homme.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous vous voyons avant l'arrivée des élèves, nota Brulopot.

-Vos vacances ont-elles été agréables ? cancana cette commère de Slughorn.

-Phénoménales, lui répondit la blondasse avec un énorme sourire en s'installant sur la chaise inoccupée.

-Je constate que vous avez encore ramené un nouvel étudiant avec vous, observa Albus en fixant le compagnon du professeur d'Étude des Runes.

Le jeune homme aux poumons peu résistants à la poussière de marbre semblait avoir à peine atteint la majorité et se tenait derrière la chaise de la blondasse comme un larbin obéissant ou un chiot servile. Il n'y avait, à première vue, pas grand chose de remarquable chez ce garçon au regard débordant pathétiquement d'amour. Des cheveux et des yeux clairs typiques des habitants de l'Europe du Nord, un visage pâle semblant ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des mois, des vêtements moldus quelconques, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que quand le Survivant s'intéressa à ce jeune homme assurément sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, il remarqua certains détails étranges. Certes, la Norvège n'était pas réputée pour son été chaleureux, mais le teint livide du garçon ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui des prisonniers fraîchement libérés pour être honnête. Ses yeux clairs étaient d'ailleurs méchamment cernés et ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pâleur de son visage. Ses traits durs et anguleux étaient en fait le résultat d'une malnutrition sévère. De discrètes cicatrices prenaient place sur son visage et ses mains, correspondant étrangement à des runes nordiques. Les cals au bout de ses doigts laissaient deviner un usage régulier d'une baguette, et pourtant le sorcier était correctement habillé comme un moldu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le symbole de son pendentif n'était-il pas l'emblème de la Régence des sorciers habitant les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord ? La blondasse n'avait tout de même pas ramené dans ses bagages un membre de l'équivalent d'une famille royale des terres les plus dangereuses du globe ? Lui-même n'avait jamais eut comme compagnon d'infortune un futur Régent en exil, alors qu'il encaissait toutes les crasses que le Destin lui envoyait avec un stoïcisme à faire pleurer les pierres. C'était injuste, décréta le héros absolument pas jaloux.

-Je vous présente Eirik Gustafson, le dernier de la lignée des Régents de Sorciers des Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord, proclama le professeur d'Étude de Rune avec emphase et un énorme sourire victorieux gravé dans son visage de pouffiasse.

Et merde, grinça mentalement le Survivant. Elle avait vraiment ramené un futur Régent à Poudlard et l'avait transformé un toutou obéissant. Quel gâchis, soupira intérieurement le Sauveur.

-Je suppose que ce jeune homme est en Grande-Bretagne pour demander l'asile politique, présuma le Directeur de Gryffondor.

-Et pour mobiliser des troupes, ajouta le concerné avec sérieux. L'emprise de Grindelwald s'étend bien au-delà de ce qu'en disent les journaux, lâcha avec acidité le jeune sorcier.

Pour avoir été à de multiples reprises victime de la presse, Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le Scandinave sur leur prétendue objectivité professionnelle. Ces vendus n'écrivaient que ce qui leur arrangeait, que ce soit monétairement ou idéalement parlant. En règle générale, l'Elu considérait les journalistes comme des charognards sans morale ni pitié à la recherche de la prochaine proie juteuse. Parfois, mais rarement, il rencontrait un membre de cette profession de vautours pervers qui était suffisamment décent pour ne pas citer le rôle du Survivant dans la pagaille qu'il avait accidentellement créée. Bien entendu, ces quelques personnes avaient voulu en échange qu'il se fasse interviewer ou qu'il participe à une énième quête épique sous les flashs d'appareils photo et le grattement de plume du journaliste recyclé en compagnon d'infortune.

-Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce qui a bien put vous arriver pour que vous soyez présente avant même que la rentrée n'ait eut lieu, intervint la joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch.

-Ma tête a été mise à prix en Scandinavie pour faits de résistance, l'informa-t-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur et arrogant.

Okay. C'était décidé, cette femme était son ennemie jurée. La paix et l'entente cordiale ne pouvaient tout simplement pas fonctionner avec cette blondasse peroxydée à l'orgueil intolérable.

-Si votre tête est effectivement mise à prix, fit le plus calmement possible le Survivant, pouvons-nous savoir de quelle façon vous êtes arrivée à traverser l'armée campant devant les grilles du château ?

-Quelle armée ? répondit l'ingénue tête en l'air en clignant stupidement des yeux.

-L'armée de chasseurs de primes à la solde de Gringotts empêchant quiconque est sur leur liste noire d'entrer dans cette école, grinça la proie des briseurs de sort.

-Ah ! se souvint la tête à claques insupportable. Vous parlez des gens charmants à l'entrée des grilles ?

Des mercenaires surentraînés à la solde de gobelins revanchards, "des gens charmants". Il aurait vraiment tout entendu...

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, grogna le héros du futur.

-Absolument pas ! eut-elle le culot de lui mentir en pleine face. Je pensais qu'ils s'occupaient de la sécurité du château à cause de la menace de Grindelwald.

-Je suis au regret de vous informer que non, intervint Dippet. Poudlard n'a pas engagé de Briseurs de sort pour assurer sa sécurité en ces temps troublés. Parce que voyez-vous, notre conseil d'administration pense que ces petits évènements perturbant l'Europe n'auront absolument aucune incidence sur le futur de notre pays.

Le concert de reniflements méprisants suffit à illustrer la sympathie qu'éprouvait le personnel éducatif pour les vieux croulants du monde politique siégeant au conseil d'administration.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour entrer, grinça le Survivant pourchassé par tout le monde.

-Je leur ai poliment demandé de s'écarter parce que j'étais en retard pour la réunion de pré-rentrée, lui répondit la sorcière ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait tout un foin de cette histoire.

D'accord. Elle ne faisait même pas semblant de se foutre de sa gueule. La guerre était déclarée.

-Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'ils vous ont galamment tenu la porte à la place de se battre pour vous avoir la primeur de vous vendre au plus offrant ? grinça ironiquement le Survivant.

-Absolument, sourit benoîtement l'ennemi juré de Harry Potter, une veine commençant à pulser sur son front scarifié.

- _Au plus noir de la nuit_ , chantonna la voix de Myriam de l'autre côté du trou qui avait été une porte. _Entre mes mains, Son cauchemar sera sans fin !_ continua le vampire à réciter une chanson Disney. _Au plus noir de la nuit, Qu'elle meure sur l'heure !_ se prit-elle pour un Raspoutine au rictus jubilatoire.

-Vas pourir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, lui lança hargneusement le Sauveur à l'humeur purement exécrable.

 _-Au plus noir de la nuit,_

 _Au cœur de l'horreur_

 _Au plus noir de la nuit,_

 _Que de terreur_

 _Ma belle, c'est écrit,_

 _Pour toi, tout est fini._

 _Au plus noir de la nuit,_

 _Au plus noir de la nuit_! l'ignora-t-elle superbement en se retenant de ricaner trop fort.

Myriam ayant été maudite du don de vision du futur, il était concevable qu'elle connaisse le dessin-animé _Anastasia_ et ses chansons bizarres. Il était d'ailleurs naturel qu'elle se foute de sa gueule en lui renvoyant au visage ses pensées haineuses et meurtrières envers sa collègue lui sortant par les yeux. Ce qui était inexplicable, était comment la sangsue avait pu savoir qu'il voulait pousser des remparts la blonde peroxydée. En même temps, l'ancienne aristocrate était une sorcière, il n'était pas si inconcevable que cela d'envisager qu'elle possédait certains atouts qu'elle avait décidé de lui cacher, comme une capacité à distinguer les auras et par conséquent les intentions meurtrières devant suinter de sa personne.

-Si tu comptais sur mon aide pour te débarrasser de ta malédiction, l'informa l'aimant à prophéties, cette fois tu peux définitivement te gratter, termina-t-il en lui faisant un bras d'honneur par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise.

-Que de vulgarité, déplora le vampire avec dramatisme et en ne paraissant pas plus touché que cela par sa déclaration.

-Miss Delambre, articula, complètement estomaqué, le dernier survivant de la lignée des Régents en fixant son ancienne colocataire avec des yeux exorbités.

-Mon cher Eirik, vous voilà devenu un homme, remarqua l'autre à ennuis en entrant à pas lents et mesurés dans la salle des professeurs.

Comme si elle se trouvait dans une cour royale en présence d'autres coincés de fion à l'orgueil un peu trop perché, son harceleuse attitrée tendit sa main droite pour une fois dépourvue de sang séché vers l'adolescent qui s'empressa de lui faire un baise-main comme un véritable tsarévitch en exil.

-Non mais sans déconner... soupira le Survivant en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pensais vraiment être l'unique individu à avoir fait du tourisme dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord et à en être ressorti avec des amitiés utiles ? lui sortit la bestiole suceuse de sang avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Lui était plutôt ressorti du cercle Arctique avec des créatures magiques sur le point d'entrer en guerre contre les multinationales moldues un peu trop cupides. Sven lui avait heureusement servi de paratonnerre karmique et avait accumulé à sa place la suite ininterrompue de catastrophes en tout genre, mais le Survivant n'avait pas pour autant eut une paix royale au royaume des bestioles dangereuses et considérant la chair humaine comme un délice particulier. Harry avait subi avec Dimitri, le moldu qui se chargeait de la partie scientifique de leur expédition, les dommages collatéraux du pauvre sorcier russe. Certes, sa vie avait été beaucoup plus tranquille avec Sven à ses côtés, mais il n'avait clairement pas été accueilli avec joie par les habitants redoutables du Grand Nord. Déjà, la colonie d'elfes qui y avait pris racine avait failli les faire tous tuer. Ils n'avaient échappé à ces bestioles encore plus revanchardes que les gobelins que parce qu'il avait réussi avec une chance de cocu à leur faire croire qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter. Ficelé à un tourniquet en train de se faire rôtir à la broche, Sven avait eut la peau du dos roussie en attendant que leurs ravisseurs statuent sur leur sort. Le fait, donc, qu'un vampire s'amusant à dévorer toute âme ayant eut le malheur de croiser sa route puisse être en termes admirables avec le chef d'une communauté importante d'habitants de cette région de tarés surpuissants était tout simplement injuste.

-Je pensais que t'étais maudite et que tu te coltinais une Poisse Cosmique presque à la hauteur de la mienne ? grogna le jaloux Sauveur.

-La clef de cette phrase réside dans le mot "presque", se marra le vampire sadique.

-Je te hais, décréta le malchanceux chronique.

-Eirik, reprit la pluricentenaire à l'intention du jeune homme un peu décontenancé par l'animosité du professeur de Xénomagie. Laissez-moi vous présenter Harrold James Potter, le Héros des Temps Troublés prophétisé par les centaures et devant sauver l'humanité de l'Ombre Funeste recouvrant l'Europe, lâcha sa bombe sans le moindre remord.

-Espèce de sale petite salope, gronda sourdement le susnommé. Pour quelqu'un qui doit arpenter la voie de la "Repentance", tu m'as l'air bien partie pour rester maudite jusqu'à les Fin des Temps, lui lança-t-il à son tour un coup sous la ceinture dans un rictus mauvais. Alors que tu vois, la Guerrière de l'Antiquité sensée acquérir de la sagesse a _elle_ compris que me faire chier en incrustant _ma_ réunion de pré-rentrée n'était _pas_ la façon qui lui permettrait d'obtenir de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui est d'une _sagesse_ exemplaire, appuya-t-il. Elle, au moins, elle suit les conseils de ces canassons prophétiques.

-Figure-toi, mon cher Harry, siffla furieusement Myriam entre ses dents serrées, que ce brave Eirik ici présent est lui aussi soumis à une prophétie.

Oulà. Une catastrophe divine était en train de fondre sur lui à une vitesse alarmante.

-Miss Delambre, lui murmura d'un ton alarmé le jeune homme.

Apparemment, le gamin ne voulait pas dévoiler son statut de maudit de la Destinée à des inconnus pouvant profiter de sa situation merdique. Harry comprenait, lui aussi n'apprécierait pas qu'on veuille l'utiliser dans une dispute qui ne le concernait en rien.

-Ce petit blondinet, reprit le vampire en ignorant superbement le pauvre adolescent entre ses griffes, est destiné à se faire continuellement sauver les fesses pour tous les héros en vadrouille dans les environs.

-Une putain de demoiselle en détresse certifiée ? n'y crut pas le Survivant.

-Un aimant à héros, rectifia la sangsue, qui est actuellement collé aux bottes de la célèbre Abigail Mitchell. Alors tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ta charmante personne, Harry, puisqu'une autre Elue de la Destinée vient enseigner dans cette école.

-Vous êtes la fameuse Myriam Delambre ! comprit enfin la blonde aux capacités mentales atrophiées.

-Et vous, vous êtes d'une lenteur à faire peur, répliqua le vampire.

-Eirik m'a raconté comment vous l'avez héroïquement sauvé des géants des glaces, l'ignora la béquasse transformée en fangirl.

Connaissant le personnage, la sangsue avait dû se faire interrompre en plein casse-dalle, se faire poursuivre par ces mêmes géants des glaces, terminer par prendre le gosse sous son bras en guise de lot de consolation et se faire traiter en héros dans un concours de circonstances rocambolesque. D'ailleurs, le sifflement et le regard fixé sur ses ongles propres étaient hautement suspects.

-N'importe qui aurait agi de même dans une pareille situation, minimisa-t-elle son sauvetage.

-Je connais pourtant _une certaine personne_ qui n'aurait pas hésité à profiter du moment de faiblesse de ce pauvre garçon pour le sucer jusqu'à la moelle, siffla le Survivant peu dupe du ramassis de mensonges de son ancienne colocataire.

-Et moi, je connais _une autre_ certaine personne qui n'aurait pas hésité à se carapater en sens inverse en balançant le pauvre enfant sur ses horribles poursuivants, riposta la sangsue comme si elle n'était pas l'artisane de cette fameuse stratégie.

-T'es vraiment une sale petite... commença le Survivant scandalisé avant qu'un éclair écarlate ne soit catapulté dans sa direction.

Se contorsionnant comme un gymnaste de haut niveau, et dans une parodie de _Matrix_ , Harry réussit avec brio à éviter le maléfice honteusement lancé sur lui. Se remettant en position verticale dans un craquement sinistre, outré et indigné par ce traitement d'une basse lâcheté, l'Agent du Chaos chercha du regard l'enfant de pitiponk sournois qui l'avait agressé sans la moindre sommation. Apparemment, le gosse collé aux basques de la blondasse au QI d'un petit-pois n'avait pas apprécié qu'il insulte cette traîtresse de Myriam.

-Écoute-moi bien gamin, le menaça le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite, si tu ne baisses pas immédiatement ta baguet- , n'eut-il pas le temps de terminer son avertissement avant qu'un autre éclair coloré ne soit jeté dans sa direction.

Cette fois-ci proprement scandalisé, Harry Potter évita le sortilège d'un souple mouvement d'épaule, dégainant sa baguette dans le même geste et envoya un charme de son cru vers l'adolescent un peu trop certain de son talent et assurément trop orgueilleux pour avoir remarqué qu'il faisait partie des personnes les plus dangereuses présentes dans cette pièce. Le jeune Eirik se retrouva donc victime d'un _Levicorpus_ , sa charmante tête blonde face au parquet et l'une de ses chevilles le maintenant dans le vide. Fouettant rageusement le vide de ses bras et piaillant des insanités en norvégien à son encontre, le futur Régent était comiquement pathétique et méritait bien le petit ricanement qui était sorti de la bouche du professeur de Xénomagie.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être honteusement interrompu, reprit le Survivant avec un rictus jubilatoire, baisser ta baguette t'aurais évité une humiliation publique.

-Quel sortilège intéressant, divagua l'héroïne voleuse de vestes allemandes en touchant du doigt la cheville immobilisée de son larbin dévot.

-Il est surtout plus intéressant de noter que pour un homme à la réplique facile, notre nouveau collègue a conscience d'avoir affaire à un enfant et a retenu ses coups, remarqua Galatea en tirant négligemment une bouffée de nicotine.

-Il aurait sans doute pu se contenter d'un classique _Stupefix_ , observa Albus.

-Mais dans ce cas, ce fougueux jeune homme n'aurait certainement pas comprit sa leçon, intervint le professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

-Il l'a tout de même prévenu avant d'attaquer, nota l'impartiale athlète jouant pour les Harpies de Holyhead.

-Quelle bassesse, répliqua Myriam dans un reniflement méprisant et en rejetant ses cheveux dramatiquement derrière son épaule.

-Toi, siffla furieusement le Survivant, ta gueule. C'est ta faute si on en est arrivé là, l'accusa-t-il en pointant un index ferme dans sa direction.

-Moi ? glapit le vampire en se faisant une énième fois passer une innocente victime, une main dramatiquement posée sur sa poitrine et une autre sur ses lèvres pour cacher, il n'en doutait pas, un sourire fort peu innocent.

-Tu es l'hypocrisie incarnée, lâcha le trentenaire d'une voix désabusée. Et je maintiens, pour que je t'aide avec ta malédiction, tu peux te brosser.

-Pas grave, fit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Que tu le veuilles ou non, les centaures m'ont assurée que je serais libérée à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ta collaboration n'est donc pas plus que cela nécessaire, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin qui donnait envie au Survivant de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso.

Cette femme était véritablement une plaie...

-Excusez-moi, intervint pour la première fois la fée à échelle humaine, attirant d'un seul coup l'attention de sa co-élue prophétique. Ne seriez-vous pas, vous aussi, un pion du Destin désirant s'affranchir de ses chaînes ?

-Mais tout à fait ! lui répondit Myriam avec un grand sourire. Bienvenue dans les rangs des Elues prophétiques destinées à être Libérées par l'Agent du Chaos, ricana-t-elle en montrant d'un geste le pauvre maudit chronique.

-Que c'est étrange, dit la blonde au potentiel intellectuel d'une pastèque. La plupart des devins me surnomment "l'Agent de l'Ordre guidé par la Chance".

-Super, soupira sarcastiquement le Survivant. Comme s'il me fallait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas pouvoir t'encadrer. Te voilà officiellement mon contraire ! Sortez les confettis, qu'on fête dignement le début de mon calvaire journalier ! railla-t-il avec humeur.

-Il me semble aussi avoir rencontré un auto-proclamé voyant persuadé que j'allais vaincre un "grand mal", intervint Frankenstein.

-Ah ! fit Myriam. Ca, c'est le mien ! C'est mon Grand Mal sensé mettre fin à ma malédiction de vision du futur ! se réjouit-elle en peu trop fort.

-Que l'on m'achève, désespéra le Survivant en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

-Oh non, mon cher Harry, souffla mielleusement le vampire séculaire, tu dois vivre pour que nous soyons toutes les dix libérées de nos malheurs.

-Dix ? s'étrangla le Survivant.

-Plus que six, ricana machiavéliquement la sangsue pluricentenaire.

La tête du Survivant vint toute seule frapper la table dans un bruit retentissant.

-Pitié, murmura le Héros des Temps Troublés aux divinités du Destin qu'il avait apparemment contrarié sans le savoir, son visage toujours contre le bois du meuble.

-Tu es maudit, mon pauvre ami, lui tapota compassionnement l'épaule Myriam. Il faudra bien un jour que tu acceptes ton sort et les tuiles te tombant sur le crâne avec la régularité d'un métronome.

-Je t'emmerde, marmonna face à la table le fameux maudit.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, lâcha le vampire, Alwenn, notre valeureuse guerrière du passé, est gardée prisonnière dans les quartiers de la folle furieuse aux cheveux verts. Je pense qu'en tant que "maître", il est de ton devoir d'aller la secourir.

-Elle a bravé les lois de la relativité quantique, intervint l'Américaine. Et elle en est ressortie en un seul morceau. La science ne peut pas passer à côté de toutes les découvertes que son corps pourrait nous apporter.

-Et bien sûr, grinça le héros désigné, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de l'aider toi-même à la place de compter sur la bonne conscience des autres.

-Je suis une créature de cauchemar aux pulsions sadiques qui dévore les pauvres diables suffisamment malchanceux pour tomber entre mes griffes, répliqua le vampire séculaire. Je n'aide les autres que quand mon intérêt est clairement défini.

Harry coula un regard équivoque vers l'adolescent toujours tête en bas sensé avoir été héroïquement secouru par Myriam.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi il existe encore des gens qui n'essayent pas de t'assassiner ? lâcha-t-il platement.

-Parce que mon charme est tout simplement parfait, repondit-elle orgueilleusement en jetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Et parce qu'elle appartient à la royauté française sorcière, lâcha le gamin suspendu dans les airs comme si tout le monde aurait du être au courant de ce détail.

-Sans déconner ? en resta comme deux ronds de flan le Survivant.

-Vous l'ignoriez ? en rajouta une couche Abigail Mitchell en bonne ingénue tout simplement insupportable.

-Figurez-vous que je suis trop occupé à gérer les catastrophes du présent pour avoir le temps de m'occuper des petites embrouilles vieilles de plusieurs siècles, grinça-t-il une énième fois.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, fit la voix autoritaire d'Armando Dippet toujours paisiblement assis sur sa chaise, ses mains croisées et posées sur la table. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de commencer cette réunion de pré-rentrée.

Pour un vieux croûton manipulateur amassant dans son école toute une ribambelle de cas sociaux ayant le potentiel de faire sauter Poudlard, le Directeur avait une prestance et un charisme digne d'un leader naturel. C'était un fait quelque peu déstabilisant pour le voyageur du futur peu habitué à se faire commander par quique ce soit. De même, le silence de mort régnant dans la salle bondée de créatures dangereuses en tout genre témoignait de l'emprise du vieillard sur ses employés et futurs élèves, pas uniquement sur le chasseur de mages noir. D'un nonchalant geste de la baguette, Dippet renvoya les deux clandestins dans le couloir et remit la porte défoncée à sa place. Se tournant vers ses employés, un sourire poli mais dangereux présent sur ses lèvres, il demanda si un autre sujet devait être abordé avant de commencer cette fameuse réunion. L'assemblée se tint coite et hocha négativement de la tête avec précipitation.

-Bien, soupira le Directeur de Poudlard en sortant du néant une pile de parchemins parfaitement classés. Commençons, donc.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mes agneaux. Et étant donné la lenteur que je met pour écrire un malheureux paragraphe, je vous donne rdv dans deux semaines pour la suite : Le Déraquement aka La Rentrée partie deux. Et juste pour vous donner une idée, la bonne moitié de cette fic raconte la première journée de cours de mon maudit préféré. Je vous assure, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire le plus court possible, mais à chaque fois un autre truc génial se ramenait et au bout d'un moment j'ai abandonnée l'idée de prétendre avoir le contrôle sur ce monstre digital. Donc voilà. Une journée pour environ 100.000 mots. Je suis vraiment incapable de me fixer des limites...**

 **Sur ce, bonne rentrée à tous !**

 **SEY**


	10. Le Débarquement

**Yellow lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue parce que maintenant ... (roulement de tambours dramatique) je reprends la publication hebdomadaire ! Oui, messieurs-dames. L'incarnation même de l'irrégularité que je suis a retrouvé son rythme de croisière et peut donc vous faire partager ses merveilles complètement délirantes. Sur une petite note d'auto-satisfaction, j'ai atteint les 225.000 mots et ait complètement pulvérisé mon record. Cette fic est un monstre...**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse attaquer ce chapitre, sous-intitulé La Rentrée : partie deux.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le Débarquement

Dans quelques heures, Harry Potter allait souffrir. Parce que dans quelques heures, les élèves allaient débarquer en fanfare et rendre son quotidien déjà ardu complètement invivable. Si tant est que Frankenstein, chargée d'accompagner les marmots pré-pubères, ne les noie pas dans le Lac Noir invisible parce qu'elle jugerait que leur stupidité risquait de contaminer le reste de l'école. Peut-être serait-il prudent de pointer cette supposition à Dippet avant qu'un tragique accident ne salisse la réputation de Poudlard ? Ou pas. Connaissant sa chance insolente, il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait chargé de surveiller à la fois l'Américaine et les moutards surexcités. Ou alors il demandait à la guerrière Celte d'accompagner la harpie aux cheveux verts en guise d'exercice en accomplissements prophétiques. Oui, nan. Il l'avait libérée de la table de vivisection à peine trois heures plus tôt et n'était pas plus que cela pressé que réitérer l'expérience. Après avoir vu ce que l'ancienne étudiante d'Ilvermony gardait dans ses quartiers, le Survivant comprenait pourquoi le MACUSA la recherchait activement. Ce qu'elle conservait dans son laboratoire de fortune ressemblait beaucoup trop à un prototype de bombe nucléaire et à des expériences inédites de magies interdites outre-atlantique pour être décemment autre chose.

Bref, Harry Potter se préparait pour la rentrée. Il était dix-huit heures, et bientôt, l'école accueillerait ses étudiants et ses ennuis sur pattes. Et le jeune professeur se bouffait les ongles d'anxiété sous les soupirs exaspérés de sa collègue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement ce bruit de claquement agaçant, je vous arrache les ongles, le prévint l'ancien mage noir avec ses sourcils froncés de contrariété.

Retirant ses doigts de sa bouche en un bruit de sucions répugnant, le Survivant prit un air contrit.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit l'inexpérimenté professeur ne désirant pas se retrouver avec un maléfice entre les dents.

-Pourquoi ne faîtes-vous pas plutôt quelque chose de constructif ? lâcha la blonde occupée à piller la bibliothèque de ses ouvrages les plus remarquables. Tenez, lui lança-t-elle de son échelle un pavé volumineux qui lui atterri bien évidemment sur la tête.

Jurant comme la situation le permettait, le Sauveur se massa le cuir chevelu avant de se pencher pour ramasser l'épais grimoire ayant essayé de lui fendre le crâne.

-" _Théorisation des flux migratoires des monstres marins_ " ? lut-il le titre. Vous me pouvez me dire en quoi ce truc est constructif ? Et surtout en quoi ça mérite cinq cent pages ? Tout sorcier ayant déjà navigué sait qu'ils descendent tous sous les Tropiques pour se reproduire et remontent dans un cercle polaire pour élever leurs petits.

Les périples maritimes du Survivant auraient _eux_ réellement mérité cinq cent pages. C'était d'ailleurs grâce aux pirates fantômes qu'il avait pu se promener impunément sur tous les Océans. En tant que sorcier vivant, il leur fournissait sa magie pour retrouver leur trésor perdu et échapper aux exorcistes de Greenpeace, et eux lui permettait traverser les frontières maritimes sans avoir le moindre droit de douane à débourser ou papier d'identité à fournir. Une alliance parfaite, qui s'était terminée quand les esprits avaient enfin trouvés leur trésor et la paix en prime. Le bateau et son équipage s'étaient volatilisés dès que le Survivant leur avait hurlé qu'il avait trouvé leur butin. Il s'était donc retrouvé seul sur une île déserte avec un coffre rempli d'or et de bijoux en guise de lot de consolation et sans le moindre moyen de locomotion pour quitter cette bande de sable paumée au centre du Triangle des Bermudes. Le sorcier n'avait pas pu profiter bien longtemps de son pactole, puisque sitôt qu'il avait accosté en Floride, ces sangsues de collecteurs d'impôts l'avaient harponné et honteusement dévalisé.

Mais ses ennuis avec le fisc de la communauté magique locale étaient une toute autre histoire...

-Dans ce cas, sortez-vous les doigts de la bouche et allez vous trouver de quoi vous instruire ou au moins vous distraire, articula d'une voix trop calme Galatea en lui balançant un autre pavé de la taille d'une encyclopédie.

Évitant d'un mouvement souple le projectile s'avérant être un dictionnaire de runes, le Survivant jugea plus prudent de laisser tranquille sa collègue un peu trop irritée et d'aller se calmer les nerfs en cherchant la compagnie de Fawley, le bibliothécaire. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le timide jeune homme, il était occupé à classifier des grimoires dans l'aile allant abriter cinquante ans plus tard les bouquins sur la métamorphose physique. Les étagères n'étant pas à l'endroit où il les connaissait, Harry avait jugé plus prudent d'entrer dans ce labyrinthe en suivant le judicieux exemple d'Arianne. Un invisible fil de magie le reliant à l'entrée, sa baguette au creux de sa paume lui servant de boussole, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver Howard au milieu de ce dédale de livres et de poussière.

-Mon cher ami! le salua le bibliothécaire avec un grand sourire sincère. Vous tombez bien, j'avais justement besoin d'un avis extérieur.

-Pour quel sujet, exactement ? sentit l'embrouille le trentenaire.

-Pour l'agencement interne de ce rayonnage, le rassura-t-il sous un soupir soulagé du Survivant. Pensez-vous qu'il serait plus facile pour les élèves d'ordonner ces grimoires par ordre alphabétique, par pertinence académique ou par niveau scolaire ?

-Euuhh... lâcha le Sauveur n'y connaissant strictement rien en classement.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais pris la peine de ranger ses possessions. Ces dernières étant fourrées dans le sac en perles, il lui suffisait juste d'un _Accio_ pour avoir en main l'objet désiré. Ce sujet le dépassait donc légèrement.

Déterrant ses souvenirs d'adolescent, le Survivant se souvint tout de même d'un monologue de cette chère Hermione sur le rangement des manuels scolaires de la bibliothèque étrangement ordonnée selon la classification décimale de Dewey. Ce détail avait attiré l'attention de la jeune née-moldue puisqu'il s'agissait d'un système trop logique et organisé pour les sorciers.

-Vous avez raison, tira ses propres conclusions Howard. Les élèves ne remettent jamais à sa place exacte les livres qu'ils retirent des rayonnages, il est donc inutile de trier par ordre alphabétique. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait plus intelligent de séparer les manuels purement scolaires des autres traités de métamorphose, se gratta-t-il pensivement le menton.

-Une excellente idée, fit l'inculte sorcier, heureux de ne pas avoir eut à donner un avis sur la question.

-Au fait, reprit le bibliothécaire aux bras chargés de vieux grimoires, je tiens à vous remercier de votre cadeau. Ce bracelet est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il sous le cri d'horreur muet du Survivant.

-D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, il serait préférable que vous restreignez son utilisation.

-Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda le petit sorcier en clignant les yeux de déception.

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'un artefact d'une dangerosité redoutable pour son porteur et que je m'en voudrais énormément d'être à l'origine de votre transformation en créature sanguinaire, lui révéla le pilleur de tombes expérimenté.

-Je risque de me transformer en vampire si je mets trop souvent votre amulette ? demanda confirmation Fawley.

-Plutôt en une espèce de Minotaure assoiffé de sang et de destruction avec une puissance magique digne d'un dieu, nuança le visiteur de tombeaux mayas et pourfendeur de créatures maudites.

-Je vois, articula lentement le petit sorcier en ajustant ses lunettes. Rien de très reluisant, donc, résuma-t-il.

-C'est pourquoi il est préférable de réduire son influence le plus tôt possible de ne le sortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, l'informa le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-Mes cas d'extrême urgence sont beaucoup plus fréquents que pour le commun des mortels, pointa Howard en arquant un sourcil entendu.

-Je m'en doute, marmonna l'autre persécuté dans sa barbe de trois jours. Mais il est primordial que votre temps d'exposition à ce bracelet soit le plus minimum possible, persévéra-t-il.

-Si vous insistez, soupira le bibliothécaire en retirant l'amulette surpuissante, puis en lui jetant un charme de protection annihilant temporairement ses effets négatifs et positifs et en la fourrant finalement dans la poche de sa veste.

-Comprenez bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dupliquerais cette merveille et la commercialiserais pour tous les malchanceux chroniques de cette planète, dit le Survivant de toutes les catastrophes. Mais malheureusement, cette saloperie possède des effets secondaires irréparables. Si vous êtes contaminés, personne ne pourra rien faire pour vous, enfonça-t-il le clou.

-Je vous rassure, mon cher ami, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abuser de votre cadeau, le rassura Howard dans un sourire angélique.

Si le petit bibliothécaire avait été une toute autre personne, Harry aurait pu soupçonner une certaine dose de malignité dans ce sourire innocent. Il n'en fut cependant rien, la vertu innocente émanant d'Howard Fawley lui assurant qu'il était aussi doué de malice qu'un agneau sacrificiel fraîchement purifié.

-Dites-moi, Howard, fut-il pris d'un doute affreux. Vous n'auriez pas croisé le professeur Têtenjoy récemment ?

Il n'était pas impossible que l'ancien mage noir se soit exercé au rituel de purification avec un autre cobaye pas vraiment volontaire.

-Pas depuis la réunion de pré-rentrée, l'informa-t-il en rangeant ses grimoires sur l'étagère selon un ordre connu de lui-seul. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans paraître inquiet plus que cela.

Il lui disait, ou il disait pas, qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit devenu un ingrédient rare et convoité par tout un tas de gens louches parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur de montrer un rituel de sa conception à leur collègue se trouvant être un mage noir sous couverture ?

-Euuh..., fit le Survivant en dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il est probable que Miss Wilson ne soit plus l'unique individu vous courant quotidiennement après, lâcha-t-il en s'attendant à faire face à tout un panel de réactions dramatiques.

Le bibliothécaire le fixa un instant du regard, ses livres toujours empilés contre sa poitrine, ne semblant pas comprendre la dernière phrase de son collègue.

-Oh ! lâcha-t-il finalement après quinze longues secondes de silence avant d'éclater doucement de rire sous l'inquiétude croissante du Survivant.

-Howard ? fit ce dernier avec une légère angoisse. Vous n'auriez pas une faible résistance à la magie noire, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Parce que si le charmant bibliothécaire avait déjà été infecté par le bracelet en à peine quelques heures d'exposition, Harry Potter était dans la mouise la plus totale.

-Vous avez cru être à l'origine de l'aura de pureté qui suinte de ma personne, n'est-ce pas ? fit le petit sorcier avec un léger sourire amusé. Je vous rassure, ajouta-t-il au grand soulagement du professeur, vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

Il s'était avéré, après explication, que le jeune Howard Fawley avait insulté par mégarde un pratiquant de la branche celte de la magie. Ce dernier, d'une susceptibilité peu digne d'un vénérable vieillard, avait décidé d'utiliser l'adolescent en élément sacrificiel pour l'un de ses rituels. Pas de bol ou coups de pot, ledit rituel avait méchamment raté et le petit sorcier s'était retrouvé avec un panel d'effets secondaires franchement indésirables. Non seulement il suintait une aura de pureté par tous les pores de sa peau et était condamné à avoir une libido inexistante, mais en plus son corps était devenu sensible à la moindre maladie et blessure. Pour tout un tas de raisons, le sorcier avait décidé de s'installer pour une durée indéterminée à Poudlard et de reprendre en main la fameuse bibliothèque du château pluricentenaire. Cette tache devant lui prendre, selon ses estimations, entre trois et quatre décennies, suivant les sabotages des élèves, Howard avait le temps de se rendre indispensable au sein de l'établissement scolaire.

Quand Harry demanda à son compagnon de galère la nature exacte de l'offense qui lui avait valu son état de marchandise rare et prisée, le bibliothécaire soupira lourdement et se plaignit du manque de sens de l'humour des vieux croûtons fripés incapables de comprendre une plaisanterie. Le Survivant réembraya sur une anecdote particulièrement hilarante sur un Chinois lui ayant couru après dans les rues de Pékin alors que le pauvre professeur avait juste voulu lui signifier d'une remarque légère qu'il était temps qu'il prenne un bon bain. Les deux collègues passèrent donc la dernière heure avant la fatale arrivée des élèves à discuter de leurs malheurs respectifs en rangeant des grimoires à moitié décomposés. Le sujet de Charlus et de son nouveau statut d'élément rituel avait naturellement été évoqué par son grand frère adoptif. Howard lui avait d'ailleurs offert de conseiller le jeune professeur de duel pour gérer les possibles effets secondaires de sa purification.

Les deux compères étaient en pleine discussion sur les bienfaits de la méthode d'Eskivdur, que Harry trouvait tout simplement aberrante de nullité, quand un clairon retentit au beau milieu du labyrinthe d'étagères.

-C'est normal ? s'informa le malchanceux chronique en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux pour se débarrasser de la poussière et des morceaux de bois pourris tombés des étagères.

Parce que si ses catastrophes divines s'annonçaient maintenant avec un coup de trompette, Harry Potter allait atteindre un cran au-dessus dans l'échelle du surréalisme et décréter qu'il était indubitablement maudit.

-Ce bruit disgracieux, le renseigna Howard en ensorcelant ses volumineux bouquins pour qu'ils se retrouvent doués de petites pattes, sert à avertir les résidents du château que le repas est servi, ou qu'une période de cours commence ou se termine, ou qu'il est l'heure pour les retardataires de se lever, ou annonçant tout autre élément journalier valant la peine d'être marqué, expliqua-t-il en marchant vers la sortie, toute une ribambelle de livres trottinant à sa suite comme des petits canetons derrière leur mère.

Il s'agissait d'un détail de la vie courante dont personne n'avait jugé qu'il était important qu'il soit mis au courant. Si chaque heure de la journée était signalée par un atroce et bruyant coup de clairon, il y avait de fortes chance que le Survivant pète un fusible dès la première semaine de cours. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, expliquait pourquoi tout le monde dans cette école était barjo.

-Et je peux savoir quel abruti souffle dans cet insupportable cor de chasse ? grinça le professeur en marchant aux côtés du bibliothécaire et en se préparant à une visite de courtoisie raisonnablement nécessaire.

-Personne, bien malheureusement, soupira Howard en déplaçant une montagne de parchemins en attente d'être triés pour dévoiler un passage jusque-là inexistant. Le Directeur a ensorcelé les murs du château pour que cet horrible bruit soit entendu par tout ses résidents.

-Ne me dites pas que personne dans cette école, et encore moins les gryffondors, n'a essayé de se débarrasser de cet ignoble bruit insupportable ? n'y crut pas le Survivant.

-Certains étudiants et professeurs les plus dégourdis ont bien fait quelques tentatives, avoua Fawley en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, sans le moindre résultat probant.

Mouais. Le professeur était persuadé qu'un sort de d'impassibilité auditive était à la disposition des élèves capables de se l'acheter. Le fructueux commerce du marché noir était une tradition de longue date au sein de l'école de magie, et avait, en son temps, été le précieux monopole des jumeaux Weasley. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance que personne ne tire un profit mirobolant de cette situation purement invivable. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur ce petit commerçant cupide et lui promettre une scolarité d'une atrocité aux proportions bibliques s'il ne lui lâchait pas son sortilège contre les nuisances sonores. Lui faire rencontrer ce canasson carnivore de Hannibal était d'ailleurs une idée intéressante qu'il pourrait faire passer en tragique accident si le marmot refusait de cracher son secret.

-Et donc, fit le Survivant en essayant de ne pas trébucher contre des morceaux d'étagères fracassées par une apparente explosion. De quel évènement "marquant" cette trompette signale-t-elle le début? s'enquit le responsable professeur n'ayant absolument pas prévu de mettre en danger l'intégrité physique de l'un de ses élèves.

-Mais l'arrivée des élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école, bien entendu, lui répondit Howard comme si son collègue venait de lui demander de quelle couleur était ses propres cheveux.

Harry arrêta nette sa progression sous l'horreur de la réalisation. Bien évidemment que cet horrible vacarme annonçait une calamité dantesque, pourquoi en avait-il douté ne serait-ce qu'un court instant ? S'il y avait un désastre devant s'abattre dans un éclair de feu sur quelqu'un, il était bien évidemment la personne toute désignée.

Il fallut un commentaire du bibliothécaire sur l'apparente lenteur de ses facultés mentales pour que le voyageur du futur reprenne ses esprits et sa marche. Suivant la traînée de bouquins trottinant gaiement derrière son collègue, Harry eut la mauvaise idée de comparer ces inoffensifs manuels à la créature des livres de Terry Pratchett. Ne pouvant réprimer un frisson à la pensée de croiser au détour d'un couloir un volumineux coffre en bois de poirier-savant s'amusant à dévorer les passants malchanceux, le Survivant se décala de quelques pas de la funeste procession d'objets multipèdes. L'analogie aux célèbres romans de fantasy burlesques laissa un goût aigre dans la bouche du trentenaire. En y pensant bien, le pauvre héros avait tout du malchanceux Rincevent, le mage recalé de la Faculté de Magie et à qui il arrivait tout un tas de péripéties bizarres parce qu'il avait eut le malheur de rencontrer un touriste avec une paire d'yeux supplémentaire et son tristement célèbre Bagage. Ce fut donc en ronchonnant contre sa Destinée, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches et shootant férocement dans un innocent tas de parchemins que sortit le Survivant du labyrinthe qu'était la Bibliothèque.

Suivant dans les couloirs du château son collègue, qui faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence en respectant son mutisme, Harry Potter avançait à pas lents et irrités vers la Grande Salle, où devaient les attendre élèves et professeurs, impatients de fêter la Rentrée. Toujours d'une humeur massacrante, l'enseignant et le bibliothécaire pénétrèrent par la porte de derrière, prirent place sur l'estrade et s'installèrent là où ils le pouvaient aux côtés de leurs collègues déjà attablés. Au contraire de ses estimations, aucun marmot n'était encore arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Poussant un soupir contenant difficilement son énervement, le Survivant s'assit lourdement à la gauche de Dumbledore et grinça à son attention entre ses dents serrées :

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une solution pour cette saloperie de clairon, parce que je vous préviens, fit-il en le menaçant d'un index furieux, il est hors de question que mes journées soient gouvernées par une trompette autoritaire.

-Mon cher ami, commença calmement le vénérable Directeur de Gryffondor en dépliant sa serviette. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous mettre dans de tels états, tempéra-t-il ses ardeurs d'un sourire compatissant.

-Si vous me sortez qu'il suffit de me bourrer les oreilles de cotons, je vous en colle une, grogna-t-il son intimidation en pliant inconsciemment sa fourchette entre ses poings excédés.

-La cire d'abeille est beaucoup plus efficace, lui indiqua Brulopot quelques places plus loin, une moustache de bière ornant sa lèvre supérieure.

Harry laissa passer précisément quatre secondes au cas où il s'agirait d'une très mauvaise blague. Personne ne ricanant devant sa crédulité, le Survivant en conclut l'évidence qui s'imposait et commença à prendre une teinte coquelicot étrangement semblable à celle de Charlus. Sur le point d'entrer en combustion spontanée, et de passer ses nerfs sur le premier crétin qui aurait eut la riche idée de lui adresser la parole, Primprenelle Evergreen se sentit investie du devoir de le calmer. La jeune professeur de Divination et d'Astrologie usa de ses dons hérités de la branche elfique de sa famille pour envoyer des ondes relaxantes à son collègue n'appréciant pas le moins du monde qu'un individu, pourtant bien intentionné, vienne foutre le boxon dans son crâne déjà bien amoché. Cette fois-ci pleinement sur ses gardes, et malgré son état d'énervement, le baroudeur international remarqua presque instantanément qu'un légiliment essayait de lui imposer sa volonté. Repoussant l'invasion mentale sans le moindre égard, son cou craqua sinistrement quand sa tête brune se tourna vers sa collègue métisse, qui blanchissait à vue d'œil sous le regard meurtrier du Héros des Temps Troublés.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit que personne ne me prenait pour une marionnette vaudou sans en payer douloureusement le prix, gronda sourdement le Survivant en se préparant à se lever de sa chaise pour agresser sauvagement sa collègue aux traits infantiles.

La bestiole ailée ne dut son sauvetage qu'à la main de Dumbledore fermement posée sur celle de professeur de Xénomagie. Cloué métaphoriquement à la table, le trentenaire coula un regard outré en direction de son voisin et se vit forcé de remettre à plus tard ses lubies vengeresses quand il croisa les deux orbes glacés du puissant sorcier. Sa fureur douchée avec efficacité, Harry se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son siège, ignorant superbement la glapissante fée qui se dépêcha de s'asseoir le plus loin possible du chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

-Par soucis de diplomatie, mon cher Harry, commença Albus de sa voix de Directeur, il serait plus prudent d'oublier ce léger dérapage qui, je n'en doute pas, ne se reproduira qu'avec le consentement oral de la personne concernée, prononça-t-il sa menace implicite en fixant de ses yeux glacés la pratiquante des Arts de l'esprit un peu trop enthousiaste. De plus, reprit-il cette fois-ci à l'attention du Survivant, il est préférable que les élèves ne trouvent pas leurs professeurs en train de se crêper le chignon dès la Rentrée, conclut-il son exposé d'un sourire d'une fausseté digne de sa cousine Aliénor.

Déglutissant devant l'aura perceptible et menaçante du Directeur de Gryffondor, Harry hocha muettement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé : pas de bagarres puériles entre collègues ruinant la respectabilité de l'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante de cette école.

-Vous avez toujours le chic pour vous retrouver dans des situations compliquées, remarqua avec une pointe d'humour Galatea Têtenjoy, se trouvant être son autre voisine de table.

Les places ayant été pour la plupart déjà occupées quand Fawley et lui étaient entrés, les deux hommes avaient dû se rabattre sur les options les moins catastrophiques. Là où le Sauveur s'était incrusté entre le champion de Bien et une mage noir sous couverture, Howard avait préféré se placer aux côtés de Slughorn et Smith, occupants le poste de Directeurs de leur Maison respective. Frankenstein accaparait toujours toute l'attention de ce pauvre Charlus, l'infirmière essayait de fourrer une potion calmante dans la gorge de l'elfe, Binns ronflait amoureusement dans son assiette vide, Campbel raturait frénétiquement des parchemins recouverts de diagrammes, la blondasse enseignant l'Étude des Runes discutait avec la joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, et Beery et Brulopot riaient à gorge déployée d'une anecdote du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Seul Dippet était silencieux au milieu de ce capharnaüm, ses yeux perçants fixés sur les portes face à eux et ses mains ridées tranquillement posées sous son menton.

Il était étrange que tous les professeurs soient présents, remarqua le voyageur du futur. À son époque, la sous-directrice accueillait les premières années aux portes du château pendant que les plus âgés s'installaient à leur table sous les grincements de Rusard. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un concierge pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose, étant donné qu'il avait passé les trois-quarts de son temps terré dans ses appartements ou dans la Bibliothèque protégée des indésirables par les bons soins de Fawley. Mais le fait était, s'il n'y avait effectivement pas de concierge pour avoir les grilles aux élèves, comment ces derniers allaient-ils pénétrer dans l'enceinte ? Meilleure question : comment les étudiants allaient-ils entrer alors que toute la propriété était cernée de mercenaires patibulaires ? Se souvenant de l'explication rocambolesque d'Abigail Mitchell, comme quoi les briseurs de sort campant devant les grilles étaient des "gens charmants" et qu'ils l'avaient poliment laissée passer, il n'était pas invraisemblable que les mercenaires guident civilement les adolescents de Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'à l'école.

Une idée pas vraiment plaisante traversa l'esprit du Survivant.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur le Directeur, fit Harry à l'intention de Dippet. Vous n'auriez pas fait quelques propositions lucratives à ces charmantes personnes campant devant votre école, au cas où des partisans de Grindelwald s'essaieraient au terrorisme à coup d'explosifs ?

Il était devenu évident aux yeux du Survivant que le vieux schnock n'avait pas apprécié que le conseil d'administration lui refuse un contingent armé devant assurer la sécurité des élèves. Connaissant le personnage, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait engagé certains humanoïdes en tant que milice privée. Ledit vieux renard manipulateur, s'amusant à collectionner au sein de son équipe éducative toute une ribambelle de catastrophes ambulantes, ne répondit à son employé qu'avec un sourire innocent digne d'un vieillard sénile. Ce qui était un aveu en soi, parce que personne dans ce château ne pouvait être dupe de la malignité suintant de la personne d'Armando Dippet sous ses airs de vieux papi gâteau.

Avant que l'Elu n'ait pu rassembler ses pensées et prononcer quelque chose de constructif sur l'initiative du Directeur, assurément mauvaise pour sa tension, les lourdes et magistrales doubles-portes de la Grande-Salle grincèrent sinistrement sur leurs gonds, annonçant lugubrement l'arrivée imminente des élèves. Alors que le jeune professeur s'attendait à voir débouler en fanfare et en un innommable chaos des gamins surexcités, il n'y eut à la place qu'une procession calme et ordonnée d'étudiants se dirigeant silencieusement vers leur table respective. Harry Potter cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux verts, complètement soufflé par ce qui ressemblait à un exercice de manœuvre militaire parfaitement exécuté au lieu du chaos capillo-tracté auquel il était habitué et s'était logiquement attendu.

Il y avait forcément une couille dans le potage quelque part, se dit le Survivant en passant au scanner les paisibles élèves assis beaucoup plus droits que des adolescents n'étaient sensés l'être. Alors que son regard émeraude était posé sur la table des Gryffondor, le trentenaire remarqua une jeune fille ressemblant étrangement à Minerva McGonagall occupée à réajuster son chapeau noir. Allait-il réellement enseigner à son ancienne Directrice de Maison ou s'agissait-il d'une coïncidence fortuite ? Connaissant sa chance légendaire, Harry Potter était bien parti pour avoir dans sa salle de classe son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Se penchant légèrement sur son assiette, ses lunettes rondes tenues à une main et ses yeux plissés dans l'espoir d'avoir une meilleure vue de la jeune étudiante, donnant au passage une image peu respectable et reluisante de lui-même, le Survivant essayait de déterminer s'il s'agissait effectivement de la stricte sorcière qu'il connaissait ou d'une plus ou moins lointaine parente. Selon ses humbles estimations, la gamine de seize ans était beaucoup plus... _flamboyante_ que n'avait un jour put l'être l'honorable femme devenue Directrice de Poudlard. En attestait le coup de genou parfaitement exécuté venant de s'abattre sur un jeune poufsouffle ayant eut la riche idée de lâcher un odieux commentaire sur sa coiffure. Il y avait fort à parier que ces deux adolescents venaient de sortir d'une relation houleuse et compliquée et que leur histoire était loin d'atteindre son chapitre final. Une exclamation sèche de la part d'Ursula Smith, Directrice de Serdaigle mit fin au début de querelle entre les deux belligérants se donnant en spectacle et la possible Minerva McGonagall revint s'asseoir à sa table en ronchonnant bruyamment.

Un adolescent surplombait tous les autres de trois bonnes têtes et attira directement le regard du Survivant. Une taille aussi imposante, une crinière brune aussi hirsute ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à son vieil ami Hagrid. Qui n'était plus si vieux que cela, sans sa barbe et avec ses traits infantiles. Ses yeux myopes ne quittèrent pas un seul instant la massive silhouette du jeune garçon, et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres abîmées. Harry avait toujours eut une affection sincère pour le demi-géant, le retrouver à cette époque ne pouvait qu'alléger son moral. Et si au passage, il pouvait l'aider à passer une scolarité dépourvue de moqueries et d'insécurités comme le Gardien des Clefs l'avait fait pour lui, le héros des Temps Troublés ne se gênerait pas. D'ailleurs, si le professeur de Xénomagie mettait un jour la main sur un petit crétin s'amusant à rabaisser de quelques façons que ce soit le petit Rubeus Hagrid, il allait passer un sale quart-heure et ferait assurément des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie.

-Quel sombre plan préparez-vous donc, cher collègue, pour sourire ainsi ? lui demanda le mage noir sous couverture en jouant avec son porte-cigarette dans une parodie de majorette.

Apparemment, le héros de biens des individus avait laissé apparaître sur ses lèvres un rictus significatif de ses pensées machiavéliques envers le fictif élève s'en étant pris à ce pauvre Hagrid.

-Je réfléchissais juste à quel genre de punitions et de retenues je pourrais distribuer à nos charmants étudiants, lui avoua-t-il en essayant de redresser sa fourchette tordue pas ses soins quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une entrevue avec ce cher sombral à l'appétit insatiable de Hannibal donnerait des sueurs froides à n'importe qui, sauf à Hagrid, qui aurait quant à lui des étoiles plein les yeux. Voilà qui était un châtiment particulièrement polyvalent et qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il restait juste à mettre la main sur ce fichu canasson planqué quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Avec la poisse qu'il se coltinait, il y avait fort à parier que la bestiole avait fait ami-ami avec les araignées géantes et réduisait la paisible forêt en un champ de massacre et de désolation, plein de créatures innocentes courant partout pour leur échapper. Ou alors, la bestiole sadique avait déclaré la guerre aux licornes et les équidés belliqueux avaient transformé la zone en champ de bataille digne de la Première Guerre Mondiale, avec des tranchées et des sous-terrains défigurant cette pauvre forêt. Dans tous les cas, laisser Hannibal en liberté n'était pas la plus grandiose des idées. Aller rechercher ce sombral adepte de la chair humaine était d'ailleurs pressament ajouté à sa liste de choses à faire dans les plus brefs délais.

La longue procession d'élèves impeccablement coiffés et habillés paradant dans un silence notable prit fin, et deux files parfaitement équilibrées d'enfants angoissés se plantèrent dans une rigueur toute militaire devant l'estrade professorale, les deux Préfets-en-chef à leur tête. Parmi les nouveaux venus, se trouvaient quelques adolescents plus âgés dont cette chère Myriam, qui eut le culot de le saluer de la main dans un grand sourire jubilatoire, et la guerrière importée du passé, qui avait largement dépassé les dix-sept ans. Se levant régalement de son siège, Dippet accueillit ses élèves, anciens et nouveaux, dans un discours concis, puis laissa le Choixpeau entonner sa comptine. Sous les visages hébétés des enfants, le vieux morceau rapiécé d'étoffe contait la bravoure de Gryffondor, la sagesse de Serdaigle, l'ingéniosité de Serpentard et la loyauté de Pousouffle. Des applaudissements polis retentirent des cinq tables quand l'objet ensorcelé eut fini sa chanson. Levant à nouveau son auguste postérieur de son siège parfaitement rembourré, Dippet sortit de sa manche la liste des nouveaux élèves comme un prestidigitateur de pacotille et appela le premier étudiant. Le jeune garçon monta sur l'estrade le plus vaillamment qu'il put malgré ses jambes tremblantes et mit le chapeau sur sa petite tête.

-SERDAIGLE ! s'écria trois secondes plus tard le Choixpeau sous les applaudissements polis de toute la Grande Salle.

À l'époque du transfuge temporel, seuls les professeurs et les élèves de la Maison concernée applaudissaient l'étudiant fraîchement réparti. Il semblait au Survivant, que dans les années quarante, l'esprit de ségrégation inter-maison n'était pas aussi présent que dans ses plus jeunes années. Mis à part le coup de genou stratégiquement placé de la potentielle Minerva McGonagall, aucune hostilité n'était apparente parmi les élèves. Peut-être cette quiétude était-elle due au cérémonial de la Rentrée et l'austérité du moment, et que les petites querelles entre Gryffondor et Sepentard allaient reprendre dans un psychodrame auréolé de feux d'artifice. Mieux valait profiter de la tranquillité du moment, se dit le Survivant en applaudissant en rythme avec ses collègues tout aussi enthousiastes que lui.

Quand arriva fatalement le tour de "Delambre, Myriam", le trentenaire encaissa avec stoïcisme l'œillade d'une discrétion frappante qu'elle envoya dans sa direction. Sans surprise, du moins pas pour lui, la sangsue fut répartie à Serpentard. Se relevant du tabouret dans une grâce exemplaire, le vampire pluricentenaire se dirigea à pas lents et mesurés vers sa nouvelle Maison. Plusieurs étudiants des classes plus âgés bousculaient leurs camarades dans l'espoir que la séduisante et apparente jeune femme s'assoit à leurs côtés. Ce cirque pitoyable tira un léger ricanement à Galatea, qui elle aussi devait souvent s'amuser à attiser la libido d'hommes affreusement plus jeunes qu'elle.

Le fameux Régent en exil embarqué par cette pouffiasse de professeur de Runes fut quant à lui envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce qui n'était pas franchement surprenant quand on savait que l'aspiration profonde d'Eirik Gustafson était de lever une armée pour reconquérir héroïquement ses terres volées. Mitchell eut même le culot de siffler quand le Choixpeau avait éructé le nom de sa Maison.

Se demandant comment il allait survivre des mois en cohabitation forcée avec ce phénomène purement insupportable, le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de faire joujou avec sa magie élémentaire et d'envoyer d'un courant d'air maitrisé ses longs cheveux blonds trainer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Bien évidemment, ni Galatea ni Albus ne furent dupes et lui lancèrent un regard appuyé sensé le convaincre d'arrêter de faire des blagues d'une maturité décevante. Affichant en retour une mine contrite, le Sauveur fit mine de s'intéresser à la Répartition prenant place à quelques mètres de lui.

"Gwilfur, Alwenn" fut bien évidemment envoyée à la Maison des hardis. La montagne de muscles rousse adepte du combat à l'arme blanche ne pouvait décemment pas être répartie ailleurs que chez les bourrins héroïques.

La suite de la cérémonie se déroula d'une lenteur à faire pleurer les pierres, avec Dippet prenant tout son temps pour annoncer le nom du nouvel élève et le Choixpeau n'ayant apparemment pas encore l'ADSL. Pour passer le temps, le Survivant s'amusait à tracer des glyphes dans le bois de la table à l'aide de son couteau, sa main libre servant d'appui à sa tête. Aussi, quand "Potter, Harriet" retentit à ses oreilles, le trentenaire sursauta tellement que son couteau tomba à terre dans un tintement bruyant. Ses deux mains prenant appui sur la table, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés au possible, le teint d'une pâleur suspecte, Harry Potter avait tout le loisir d'observer son autre-lui d'une dimension parallèle monter sur l'estrade en lui offrant un masque de détermination à la place de son visage, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Sa mâchoire décrochée sous le choc, le professeur comprit que sa stratégie pour se débarrasser de sa harceleuse n'avait finalement pas été une si bonne idée que cela.

-Une autre Potter ? fit Galatea en arquant un sourcil surpris.

-Ma nouvelle sœur, les informa Charlus dans un grognement. Elle a débarqué au manoir deux semaines plus tôt et mon père a décidé d'agrandir _une nouvelle fois_ notre famille, lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Harry.

Bon, okay. Cette fois-ci, c'était sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyée par Portoloin chez les Potter dans l'espoir qu'elle lui lâche définitivement la grappe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, était qu'elle utiliserait les connections de sa nouvelle famille pour s'inscrire à Poudlard et lui pourrir l'existence sous prétexte de vouloir passer du temps "en famille".

Toujours sans surprise, la version rajeunie et féminine de lui-même atterrie à Gryffondor, la Maison des héros à la détermination d'un pitbull sous stéroïdes. La gamine de seize ans s'offrit même le luxe de saluer de la main les deux professeurs Potter et de faire un clin d'œil complice à Charlus avant de se diriger vers sa table. Outré par tant de favoritisme au sein d'une même famille, et par le sourire conquit et charmé du fiancé de Dorea Black envers leur jeune sœur alors que lui n'avait droit qu'à de l'hostilité gratuite, le Survivant était sur le point de faire une véritable scène digne du dramatisme de Myriam quand la main implacable de Dumbledore broyant son biceps le convaincu de se calmer. Toujours grognant avec humeur, le trentenaire croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant sans le savoir la posture de gamin boudeur qu'arborait régulièrement Charlus.

La mercenaire en couche-culotte à la solde de Gringotts s'avança sur l'estrade quand le vieux manipulateur de Directeur annonça "Ragnok, Birba". Le regard noir que la gamine élevée par les gobelins lui lança aurait suffit à arrêter la charge d'un hippogriffe furieux. Heureusement pour elle, l'adolescente fut suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas essayer de profiter de leur proximité pour tenter de le kidnapper. Enfonçant rageusement le chapeau mité sur sa chevelure chocolat mal coiffée, la briseuse de sort fut répartie quelques instants plus tard à Serpentard. Nul doute que son caractère emporté allait faire des étincelles auprès des nobliaus arrogants pensant qu'elle était une proie de persécution de choix.

Vint ensuite une enfant de première année que le Survivant avait déjà rencontré une fois. Il fallut cependant de longues secondes au professeur pour qu'il se souvienne dans quelles circonstances il avait bien pu croiser la route de "Reaper, Héla". À vrai dire, ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux aveugles n'étaient pas facilement oubliables. Ce ne fut que quand la jeune fille planta ses yeux morts dans les siens que le Sauveur se souvint du fameux rêve bizarre qu'il avait eut juste avant de mettre les voiles du manoir des Potter. Un songe étrange où une gamine avait été la victime malheureuse d'un sacrifice ayant mal tourné et s'était retrouvée avec les attributs d'une licorne. À voir les ongles argentés de la fillette, il n'y avait malheureusement pas erreur sur la personne. Quelles étaient donc les probabilités pour qu'un individu qu'il ait vu en rêve se plante devant lui et le fixe de ses yeux aveugles ? Le frisson secouant la carcasse de Galatea confirma les craintes du chasseur de mages noir. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez cette enfant.

L'aberration ambulante termina à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements polis de l'assemblée et une autre catastrophe prit place sur l'estrade sous la forme de la princesse extra-terrestre qu'il avait aussi pensé avoir rêvé. Sa mâchoire se décrocha pour de bon et le Survivant envisagea sérieusement de fuir cette école de cinglés tant qu'il en avait encore la force.

-C'est un cauchemar, expira d'horreur le pauvre professeur.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Myriam faisait de son mieux pour ne exploser trop bruyamment de rire et oscillait dangereusement sur son banc.

-Sparkles, Andromeda, annonça avec un temps de retard Dippet, ses yeux fixés sur le parchemin et ses sourcils froncés d'incrédulité sous ses lunettes rondes.

-"Sparkles" ? souffla d'épouvante Harry Potter alors que plusieurs élèves et professeurs essayaient avec plus ou moins de succès de réprimer un fou-rire.

-Mon vrai nom ressemble plus à "Galaxie aux milles éclats née d'une fusion", expliqua l'extra-terrestre. Mais par soucis de traduction et d'intégration sociale, j'ai jugé qu'"Andromeda Sparkles" était un meilleur patronyme.

-Si vous le dites, répondit un Dippet perdu dans ses calculs mentaux visant à prédire le tout nouveau chaos allant s'abattre sur Poudlard.

Pas plus gênée que cela par les messes-basses des élèves et les regards mi-intrigués, mi-mort de rire des professeurs, la princesse d'un empire galactique posa délicatement le Choixpeau sur son crâne.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! s'écria le chapeau mité sous les soupirs de soulagement de trois-quarts des étudiants.

Alors que Smith essuyait discrètement ses tempes pleines de sueurs froides à l'aide de sa serviette, Beery quant à lui fixait cette nouvelle arrivante en se grattant pensivement le menton. Le Survivant pressentit, avec ce regard pensif, que l'apprenti metteur en scène venait de trouver l'une de ses actrices principales pour sa pièce de théâtre qui allait fatalement se terminer dans le sang et les larmes.

Préférant changer de sujet d'inquiétude, le jeune professeur inexpérimenté se concentra sur la Répartition et les quelques enfants et adolescents restants. Sans grande surprise, il restait dans la file d'adolescents à répartir la jeune fille du futur soit disant apparentée à lui par son mariage avec Ginny. Vu le regard de pure détermination qu'elle lui lança, elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de repartir à son époque sans lui pour l'aider à botter l'arrière-train du tyrannique mage noir local. Poussant un lourd soupir de découragement, le Survivant se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Un problème, mon jeune ami ? lui demanda Albus avec une légère inquiétude.

-Je crois que devenir professeur dans cette école était une mauvaise idée, lui répondit-il dans un marmonnement démoralisé.

Le ricanement transpirant la compassion qui sortit de la gorge de Galatea suffit à lui redonner suffisamment d'énergie pour lui planter sa fourchette dans la cuisse. L'étranglement du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tira un sourire satisfait au voyageur temporel, qui fut bien vite retiré de ses lèvres par le regard de désapprobation de Dumbledore.

-Veuillez cesser vos pitreries infantiles, fit la voix glaciale du Directeur de Gryffondor.

-C'est elle qui a commencé, se dédouana le Survivant en la pointant fort peu galamment du doigt.

-C'est lui qui passe son temps à se plaindre pour un rien, fit de même le mage noir.

Le sourcil haussé d'Albus fut suffisant pour les réduire tout deux au silence.

-Sue, Mary, retentit la voix puissante de Dippet dans la Grande Salle.

Un atroce pressentiment lui tenaillant les tripes le força à tourner la tête en direction de la nouvelle élève marchant vers l'estrade comme si son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser. Un sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage alors qu'elle trottinait gaiement sur le chapeau mité. Le personnage n'avait physiquement rien de très remarquable. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient dans le creux des épaules et ses yeux chocolat ne respiraient pas d'intelligence flagrante. Ses robes noires étaient parfaitement conformes au reste de la population estudiantine. Même son visage lunaire et constellé de taches de rousseur était quelconque. Seuls ses ongles parés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel indiquaient au reste du monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'une adolescente comme les autres. Comparée aux autres calamités ambulantes parsemant ce château de fou, la jeune fille était même sacrément normale. Harry ne comprit pourquoi il ressentait un malaise étrange que quand les yeux de l'adolescente croisèrent les siens par le plus grand des hasards. La gamine stoppa sa course juste devant le tabouret sur lequel était posé le chapeau, sa mâchoire pendante lui donnant une vue impressionnante sur ses amygdales, ses deux mains tellement agrippées à sa robe que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, ses yeux de chouette éberluée posés sur lui comme s'il était la réincarnation du Messie. Cette réaction était trop symptomatique de ces concitoyens l'ayant estampillé "Sauveur du monde sorcier" pour que l'adolescente soit autre chose qu'une groupie hystérique. Quand elle reprendrait fatalement ses esprits, il y avait fort à parier que la gamine lui demande un autographe en bafouillant avec des larmes dans les yeux. C'était cette hystérie collective sur sa personne qui avait convaincu le trentenaire qu'il était bien mieux dans le passé que dans son présent. Mais si des individus commençaient à le déifier et à créer un culte à son sujet, Harry Potter allait demander à la guerrière Celte de l'emmener avec elle en Antiquité.

-Harry Potter ! piailla la groupie dans un petit cri beaucoup trop aigue pour ses fragiles oreilles.

-Oui, soupira la cible des admiratrices un peu trop collantes. C'est bien mon nom. Maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix professionnelle, si vous voulez bien vous calmer et continuer la cérémonie, nous vous en serons tous gré.

Clignant des yeux comme une ahurie pas encore remise de sa rencontre avec un être céleste, le Survivant se décida de prendre les choses en main et de placer d'un informulé le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui souffla pas vraiment subtilement l'adolescente comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis perdus de vue depuis longtemps.

-J'enseigne, lui répondit le professeur en arquant un sourcil.

-Nan, fit la groupie en hochant négativement du chef en manquant de faire tomber le précieux artefact perché sur son crâne. Ca, j'avais compris, t'es à la table des professeurs, signala-t-elle. Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est ce que tu fous à cette époque alors que le canon n'a jamais mentionné qu'un voyage dans le temps de plus vingt-quatre heures était possible.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra la dixième Plaie, celle avec une connaissance de son passé bien trop détaillée pour ne pas être glauque.

Jamais perdue dans d'autres conversations dès qu'il était question de son statut d'erreur de la nature victime d'un problème temporel, Frankenstein se fit une joie d'interroger la dénommée "Sue, Mary" sur ce qu'elle entendait par ces paroles. Par un à-propos d'une chance insolente, ce fut à ce moment que le Choixpeau se décida à crier de toutes ses forces "POUFSOUFFLE". Ne désirant pas expliquer son propre statut d'aberration parlante, la gamine se précipita vers la table des blaireaux sans demander son reste.

Une autre transfuge temporel se rajoutait à liste des erreurs de la nature de Poudlard, déplora intérieurement le Survivant. Brillant. Tout simplement génial.

La tête brune du héros vint toute seule se poser sur son assiette pendant qu'il maudissait sa Poisse Cosmique et les divinités sadiques s'amusant à faire joujou avec sa pauvre vie. Albus, en parfait collègue compatissant avec le chaos qu'était son existence, lui tapota le dos et essaya de lui remonter le moral par des platitudes bien intentionnées. Galatea, son autre voisine, ricana bien évidemment de sa réaction puérile et hautement constructive. Inquiet pour l'intégrité physique de son jeune collègue si leur employeur venait à le surprendre dans une position aussi ridicule, Dumbledore sortit le visage de la victime de la Fatalité de son assiette et le replaça correctement sur sa chaise le plus discrètement possible. Comme toujours quand Harry Potter était démoralisé par un coup du sort plus vicieux que les autres, le Sauveur imita le mollusque et oblitéra le reste du monde efficacement pour mieux se plaindre intérieurement. Il ne fut sorti de son état de légume que lorsque une dague en argent fila adroitement dans sa direction. Réagissant par réflexe, le Survivant décala sa tête juste suffisamment pour éviter de se retrouver borgne et écopa à la place d'une légère entaille le long de sa joue gauche.

-Une lame gobeline en argent massif, remarqua le mage noir avec convoitise.

Ladite lame vibrait encore, fermement plantée dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Le lanceur, venant de se désigner volontaire pour se prendre une rouste de tous les diables allant certainement atténuer son mal-être momentané, était bien évidemment la dernière personne en attente d'être répartie dans une Maison, la dénommée Véronica "Ronnie" Weasley. Si la jeune femme ressemblant beaucoup trop à une héroïne de série B n'avait pas tenté d'atteindre à son intégrité physique, le Survivant aurait sans doute recommencé à soupirer lourdement et à gémir sur sa Poisse Cosmique. Le fait, cependant, que la voyageuse du futur ait lancé une arme blanche avec l'intention apparente de le tuer réveillait en lui une intransigeance qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'un crétin essayait de l'assassiner. Qu'on lui coure après à des heures indues pour des motifs plus ou moins valables, le baroudeur inter-continental avait appris à l'accepter ; mais qu'on cherche à le tuer, ça, c'était difficilement tolérable. Personne ne s'en prenait à l'unique vie de Harry Potter sans en perdre quelques plumes au passage.

-Soumettez-vous, osa lui sortir l'hystérique au sang de vélane en faisant briller ses yeux violets. Vous êtes l'Elu Sauveur des Opprimés, il est de votre devoir de porter secours à ceux qui comptent sur vous, lâcha-t-elle dramatiquement sa plaidoirie en dégainant sa rapière. Je n'admettrais aucune contestation, termina-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

La question qu'un observateur impartial aurait pu se poser était la suivante : Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle attendu des plombes avant d'attaquer le Survivant, alors qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer sa dague dès le début de la Répartition ? Les élèves témoins de l'altercation, du moins les plus débrouillards, ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de s'interroger sur ce défaut de planification. Si on lui avait posé la question, le Sauveur aurait répondu que les catastrophes divines lui tombaient toujours sur le crâne avec un à-propos décapant d'ironie au moment causant le plus de chaos possible. Mais, du point de vue de la jeune fille fan des lancés de couteaux, tout ce cirque était d'une logique imparable. Le nez publiquement mit face à ses responsabilités, le Héros des Temps Troublés ne pouvait qu'accepter le lourd fardeau de sa Destinée et l'accompagner sans rechigner à son époque. Malheureusement pour elle, la dixième Plaie aurait dû faire des recherches approfondies sur la personnalité du Survivant à tout les cataclysmes. Elle aurait su, dans ce cas, qu'Harry Potter était pratiquement insensible aux attaques portées sur son soi-disant honneur et sens des responsabilités. C'était bien simple, depuis que la presse l'avait catapulté chef de gouvernement, le Sauveur se carapatait en sens inverse dès qu'il était question "d'assumer ses responsabilités". Que quelqu'un veuille le faire chanter ou essayer de l'influencer par l'intermédiaire d'une foule convaincue de sa vertu morale, était condamné au fiasco assuré.

Se sentant nullement concerné par la piètre tentative de l'adolescente déterminée à le trainer dans un futur apocalyptique digne de _Terminator_ , l'Elu eut pour toute réponse à sa provocation un majeur levé d'une signification largement explicite. L'air scandalisé et perdu que revêtit le visage de la Sarah Connor locale fut hors de prix.

-Je suis allergique au Destin et à la Fatalité, lâcha-t-il en esquissant un rictus satisfait. Si tu veux sauver tes compatriotes, fais-le toi-même, au lieu de compter sur un Héros providentiel qui n'a strictement rien à carrer de tes petits problèmes avec ton mage noir local, clinga la voix ferme et insensible de l'Agent du Chaos. Maintenant, reprit l'inébranlable professeur, tu ranges ton coupe-chou et tes airs de diva, tu ramènes ton derrière sur ce tabouret et tu laisses ce chapeau mité te répartir dans la pauvre Maison qui devra subir tes caprices d'enfant gâté, décréta Harry Potter avec l'assurance inflexible qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux apprentis mages noir et amazones en couche-culotte qu'il se retrouvait à baby-sitter.

Douchée et déstabilisée par le retournement de situation, Ronnie Weasley ne put qu'ouvrir muettement la bouche avant qu'un claquement de doigts impérial ne pointe fermement le Choixpeau. Défaite mais nullement vaincue, la rousse foudroya le sol du regard avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de mettre l'artefact chantant sur sa tête. Étonnante surprise, il ne fallut pas dix secondes au chapeau mité pour décider qu'elle appartenait à la Maison des hardis et des héros à la bravoure légendaire. Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements furent nettement moins enthousiastes que lors des précédentes répartitions. Sans doute ces braves élèves avaient-ils été conquis par sa prestance régalienne et son aura de pouvoir qui effrayaient les plus cruels mages noirs, se dit le Survivant en ne pouvant cacher son contentement. Remis d'aplomb grâce aux derniers évènements, le professeur se sentit prêt à affronter avec courage et dévouement la suite de la cérémonie de Rentrée. Trouvant qu'il était temps cesser ce cirque infernal, Dippet embraya avec un discours interminable diminuant légèrement l'enthousiasme du Sauveur. Alors que le Survivant se préparait à subir avec abnégation le lent sermon du Directeur, quelque chose vint faire froncer les sourcils du Survivant.

La plupart des fugitifs développaient au fil des ans un instinct les prévenant quand une paire d'yeux se fixait trop intensément sur eux. Harry, ayant passé dix longues années à fuir toute une ribambelle d'individus tous plus louches les uns que les autres, ne faisait pour une fois pas exception. Ainsi, quand le professeur eut l'impression diffuse de se faire espionner, il renonça sans grand remords à écouter le discours soporifique de son supérieur et chercha du regard le plus discrètement qu'il put l'individu ayant un trop gros intérêt pour sa personne. Il investigua d'abord auprès des furies lui courant hystériquement après, mais, si certaines avaient effectivement les yeux posés sur lui, aucune ne faisait s'affoler son instinct de survie. La menace qu'il sentait guetter autour de lui ne venait pas non plus de ses collègues, même si les yeux de chouettes de Frankenstein n'avaient rien de plaisant. Ce ne fut que quand le regard émeraude du Survivant scanna la table des Serpentards, et remarqua au passage le nombre impressionant d'adolescents invités à l'unique gala auquel il avait assisté et qui avait conduit à l'humiliation publique d'Ambrosius Bulstrode, que le professeur dénicha enfin son voyeur.

Comme la grande majorité des étudiants, cet adolescent lui renvoyait un sentiment de déjà-vu persistant. Étant donné la grande probabilité qu'il ait rencontrée à son époque l'un de ses descendants, l'impression de familiarité n'était pas si surprenante que cela. Ce qui était étrange, cependant, était la sensation de malaise qui lui avait saisi les tripes quand leurs yeux s'étaient fatalement rencontrés. Même malgré la distance les séparant, Harry pouvait parfaitement distinguer les deux orbes noirs logés dans ses orbites. Ce gosse avait tout de l'apprenti mage noir sur le point de se lancer à corps perdu dans des expériences interdites allant inéluctablement lui exploser au visage. L'ancien side-kick de Carter savait reconnaître presque à chaque fois l'un de ces gamins traumatisés par la Vie et persuadés qu'une quête de pouvoir allait combler leur vide intérieur. Et, tout chez cet élève hurlait "Psycho-sociopathe de haut niveau et futur tyran mégalomaniaque aux pulsions meurtrières". C'était bien simple, l'adolescent exsudait la perfection à plein nez. Même coincé entre des centaines d'élèves habillés et coiffés pareillement, le jeune homme arrivait sans problème à sortir du lot. Au-delà de ses impeccables cheveux noirs et de sa tenue soignée, le gamin respirait l'autorité et le charisme d'un meneur. C'était cette capacité, et cette certitude, à se faire obéir auprès de ses pairs qui trahissait inévitablement les plans machiavéliques des apprentis mages noirs. Ca, et la recherche quasi-obsessionelle de savoirs dangereux et oubliés. Il y avait donc fort à parier que l'étudiant aux yeux trop noirs allait chercher à le manipuler de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables dans l'espoir de lui soutirer certains secrets intéressants. Honnêtement, après le tour de piste des calamités parlantes se prenant pour des héroïnes, le Survivant n'était pas plus que cela choqué de savoir que Poudlard abritait entre ses murs un apprenti tueur de masse. C'était d'ailleurs presque normal dans le quotidien surréaliste qu'était devenue sa pauvre vie.

Piqué par la curiosité, le professeur chercha dans sa mémoire défaillante à quel individu lui faisait penser le gamin le dévorant des yeux. Habitué à gérer pire catastrophe qu'un apprenti mage noir, le Sauveur ne se faisait pas trop de mouron concernant sa capacité à contrôler les pulsions mégalomaniaques de son futur élève. Aussi ne comprit-il pas pourquoi le sentiment de malaise s'intensifia quand un fin sourire prit place sur les lèvres du parfait jeune homme. Il avait survécu à toutes les crasses que lui envoyait le Destin à un rythme de métronome endiablé. Il avait encaissé plus d' _Avada Kedavra_ que n'importe qui dans l'histoire de l'Humanité. Il avait survécu à l'ire des elfes et des gobelins et avait fait du tourisme dans les coins les plus dangereux du globe. Il avait banni les dieux de l'Olympe parce qu'ils lui avaient couru une fois de trop sur le haricot. Il avait mis dans son lit des cannibales et des vampires et était toujours en un seul morceau. Il était la terreur nocturne des mages noirs. Il était Harry Fucking Potter, bordel ! Aucun gamin de quinze ans ne pouvait décemment lui donner la chair de poule. C'était juste, _impossible_. D'ailleurs, plus aucun mage noir ne lui avait foutu les jeton depuis Vo-

-Oh. Seigneur, expira d'horreur le Survivant en prenant une teinte livide et en s'accrochant au bord de la table comme s'il était sur le point de se faire aspirer par un trou noir.

Le gosse était Voldemort.

Le gosse était _Voldemort_.

Le _gosse_ était Voldemort.

Mais _bien sûr_ que le gosse était Voldemort. Il était le portrait craché du souvenir du journal qu'il avait poignardé avec un crochet de Basilique en deuxième année. Fallait-il qu'il possède vraiment le potentiel intellectuel d'une pastèque en plus de la mémoire d'un poisson d'un rouge pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de la ressemblance frappante plus tôt ?

À l'autre bout de la table, Myriam était en train de s'étouffer dans sa propre salive et se tenait à nouveau les côtés en essayant de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Marmonnant une insanité entre ses dents, le Sauveur reprit plus ou moins ses esprits. Un fait au moins était clair : Harry Potter était un crétin. Tout comme il aurait dû s'intéresser aux journaux locaux et internationaux, le Sauveur aurait du faire le rapprochement entre l'année à laquelle on l'avait parachuté et celle où sa Némésis prophétisée avait fait sa scolarité. S'il n'avait pas eut un immense poil dans la main, il aurait compris plus tôt que devenir le professeur du meurtrier de ses parents n'était quelque chose de souhaitable et se serait abstenu d'accepter la généreuse proposition de Dippet. Comme toujours à chaque fois que l'Elu se prenait en pleine tronche une révélation d'importance vitale et qu'il aurait aisément pu prédire s'il avait écouté Hermione, il se claqua la paume de sa main contre son front et manqua une énième fois de s'éborgner avec ses lunettes. Jurant contre sa propre idiotie, le jeune professeur réajusta sa monture et coula un regard inquiet vers l'Héritier de Serpentard. Bien évidemment, le futur tueur de masse avait toujours les yeux posés sur sa personne, même si cette fois-ci le Survivant crut déceler dans ce regard si noir un éclat d'avidité qui lui provoqua un frisson de mauvais augure. Un lent courant glacé descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les cheveux de sa nuque se dressaient et ses avant-bras se couvraient de chair de poule. Le fin sourire présent sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme se courbait lentement en un rictus suintant de lubricité, et finit de donner la nausée au trentenaire. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire exactement pourquoi, le Sauveur sut à ce moment précis que l'obsession qu'avait toujours eut Voldemort pour sa personne venait d'être à nouveau déclenchée, mais cette fois-ci, un aspect charnel venait de se rajouter à l'équation déjà bien tordue qu'était leur relation.

-Je suis maudit, souffla à lui-même Harry Potter en sentant sur ses épaules le poids familier du désespoir. Définitivement et indubitablement maudit, enfonça-t-il le clou tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil accueillant toujours une dague en argent massif.

-Je constate que vous avez remarqué le jeune Riddle, lui murmura Galatea.

-À mon plus grand désespoir, expira à mi-voix l'aimant à ennuis.

-Un jeune homme brillant, commenta le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il me fait penser à moi au même âge, se perdit-elle dans ses souvenirs de sa jeunesse.

-Un sorcier redoutable, sur bien des plans, ajouta sombrement Albus. Ne vous laissez pas attendrir par son visage de chérubin et ses bonnes manières, Harry, le prévint-il. Derrière se cache un être abominable ne reculant devant rien pour acquérir du Pouvoir.

-Et surtout du Savoir, enchérit Galatea en jouant à faire voltiger entre ses doigts son porte-cigarette.

-Je pensais vous avoir prévenue de ce qu'il vous arriverait si vous commettiez l'erreur d'encourager les sombres dessins de Monsieur Riddle, fit la voix de Directeur de Gryffondor directement importée de l'ère glacière.

-Mais je ne lui ait strictement rien dit, se courrouça le mage noir en foudroyant du regard le vénérable sorcier. Vous ne me pensez tout de même pas stupide au point de donner les moyens de me faire du tort au gosse désirant ardemment mon poste ?

-La stabilité mentale des créatures de votre genre a toujours été des plus... précaire, lâcha Dumbledore sous le plissement particulièrement furieux des yeux de la blonde.

-Faites attention, Albus, ou je pourrais être suffisamment _instable_ pour dévoiler accidentellement l'identité de votre correspondant assidu.

Ouhhhh... Bien sous la ceinture, et tout... Galatea ne faisait clairement pas dans la finesse dans les joutes verbales. En même temps, Dumbledore l'avait bien cherché. Personne de sain d'esprit n'insultait les compétences intellectuelles des mages noir dont ils étaient si fiers sans se prendre un méchant coup entre les dents. Pour la défense du professeur de Métamorphose, cependant, il fallait prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait été manipulé dans ses plus jeunes années par la personne dont il était amoureux, et qui continuait de lui ruiner l'existence en essayant de le convertir à l'aide de lettres mielleuses. Il n'était guère surprenant que le vieil homme lâche quelques commentaires acides dès qu'il était question de la caste des mages noirs mégalomaniaques et leurs envies de domination mondiale.

À voir la pâleur du teint du grand sorcier, la pique lancée par Galatea avait atteint sa cible avec efficacité. Se sentant redevable envers son collègue n'ayant cessé de l'aider dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion, Harry se sortit de son apathie pourtant parfaitement justifiée et répliqua :

-Professeur Têtenjoy, nous avons parmi nos élèves une Briseuse de Sort assermentée qui, je n'en doute pas, possède suffisamment de bons sens avoir établi une ligne de communication vers l'extérieur. Voulez-vous que je vous la présente ? termina-t-il sa menace implicite avec un petit sourire supérieur.

S'il y avait bien une chose que redoutait Galatea Têtenjoy, c'était bien de rester coincée dans ce château glacial pour les cinquante autres prochaines années. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si la communauté des chasseurs de primes campant devant les grilles venaient à entendre parler de son existence et de la rondelette somme mise sur sa tête.

-Professeur Potter, susurra dangereusement le mage noir, je pensais que vous aviez besoin d'alliés pour gérer à votre place la multitude de "catastrophes divines" vous atterrissant sur le crâne à longueur de temps ?

-Certes, convint le brun, et vos efforts dans ce domaine ont été brillamment appréciés. Mais vous comprendrez que l'aide d'Albus est d'une toute autre qualité.

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas que vous frayiez trop souvent avec Riddle, lui avoua la blonde avec une légère irritation.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, lui confia le Survivant. Plus loin je serais de Vol... Tom Riddle, se reprit-il rapidement, mieux je serais dans mes pompes.

-Vous connaissez son prénom, remarqua Albus avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

Bien entendu qu'il connaissait le prénom de l'homme qui avait cherché à le tuer durant toute son enfance à cause d'une vulgaire prophétie auto-réalisatrice. Même lui ne pouvait être débile à ce point.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en ne réalisant pas la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Ce ne fut que quand le porte-cigarette de Galatea cessa de tourbillonner entre ses doigts que le Sauveur se rendit compte de la portée de l'aveu qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Ni Têtenjoy, ni Albus n'avaient mentionné le prénom de sa Némésis prophétique au cours de la discussion.

 _Oups_ , murmura à lui-même Harry Potter en se traitant de crétin au passage.

Utilisant à nouveau la carte maîtresse de tout joueur de poker, le Survivant se résolut à bluffer et à espérer ne pas se retrouver enterré dans un trou à la fin de la soirée.

-Horace n'a pas arrêté de louer le génie de ce garçon, mentit le jeune professeur devant s'assurer de porter ce sujet de conversation avec le potionniste le plus tôt possible. Il le promet à une brillante carrière politique, malgré ses origines modestes.

À cette dernière phrase, Galatea se permit un reniflement ironique.

-"Modestes", releva-t-elle en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. Slughorn a toujours été doué avec les euphémismes. Ce gosse est un orphelin qui vient des quartiers pauvres du Londres moldu, expliqua-t-elle à son jeune collègue qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air surpris par la révélation.

-Ne vous laissez pas avoir comme le reste de nos collègues par ses airs de petit Oliver Twist, le prévint Albus. Ce jeune homme sait parfaitement comment manipuler son entourage.

Sans blague ? Quelle surprise de la part du futur chef de toute une cohorte d'extrémistes issus de Serpentard.

-Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas tomber dans ses filets, lui répondit le Survivant.

Harry Potter préférait mourir plutôt que de se laisser manipuler par un Voldemort en couche-culotte. Et si le mini tueur de masse essayait de ne serait-ce que l'approcher dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des secrets, l'adolescent allait recevoir une très bonne surprise sous la forme d'une malédiction maya envoyée en pleine tronche.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, fit le puissant sorcier en prêtant à nouveau attention à Dippet et à son discours interminable.

Alors que le Sauveur allait essayer de faire de même malgré la pression du regard de Riddle sur sa pauvre personne, Galatea lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle était allée faire du repérage parmi les mercenaires en ayant après sa tête et qu'elle avait le candidat parfait. Elle conclut en l'invitant à participer à la cérémonie de fertilité qu'elle comptait accomplir la semaine prochaine, le temps de faire mijoter un philtre d'amour acceptable. Oublier que Galatea Têtenjoy était un mage noir en pleine possession de ses moyens était une très mauvaise idée, remarqua le trentenaire en dissimulant un déglutissement. La blonde continua son compte-rendu de son excursion dans le campement des mercenaires et lui fit passer sous la table une véritable baguette de cerisier. Après son séjour au Japon où pratiquement tous les habitants vouaient un culte à ce bois précieux et rarement utilisable, Harry était devenu capable de repérer une baguette faite dans ce matériau par simple touché. Vu le nombre de Japonais lui ayant enfoncé leur baguette dans la nuque ou dans les côtes parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à contrôler sa cleptomanie latente, sa sexualité débridée ou sa langue déliée, il aurait été décevant que le Survivant n'arrive pas à reconnaître une baguette de cerisier quand il en touchait une.

Il y avait moyen que le professeur arrive à négocier un compromis satisfaisant avec Myriam en échange de cette rare et précieuse baguette. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait utiliser le vampire comme intermédiaire pour convaincre les neuf autres Plaies de lui foutre la paix. Elle avait bien réussi à s'entendre momentanément avec la guerrière de l'Antiquité et la chasseuse de primes, peut-être que la nouvelle serpentard arriverait à plus ou moins museler les furies le prenant pour la réincarnation du Messie. C'était une idée à creuser. Aux probabilités de réussite extrêmement faibles, certes, mais qui valait le coup d'être tentée.

Galatea continua à lui souffler au creux de l'oreille toutes ses petites combines pour prendre dans ses filets le malheureux sorcier qui avait eut la malchance d'attirer le regard de la presque centenaire. Apparemment, sa proie était l'un des vétérans recrutés par Gringotts pour assurer l'ordre au sein de leur petite armée. Expérimenté et puissant, respirant le charisme de l'autorité, le pauvre homme avait tapé dans l'œil de la sorcière. Pour ne rien gâcher, le géniteur de son futur enfant était apparemment plutôt bel homme et possédait à première vue les caractéristiques des Chasseurs de Transylvanie. Ne se souvenant que trop bien de ces personnes à la force herculéenne capable de passer à travers un mur de béton sans trop de problèmes, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de pâlir à la pensée que l'un de ces individus soit activement à sa recherche.

La Transylvanie se trouvant être depuis des siècles l'un des repères des créatures magiques bannies de leur pays, il était logique qu'à un moment donné les humains prennent les armes et se mettent à activement exterminer les bestioles se nourrissant de leurs voisins. La plupart des individus résidant plus ou moins temporairement dans cette région appelait ce territoire de non-droit "Les Carpates". Harry Potter s'était souvent retrouvé dans cette zone incartable et oubliée des moldus n'habitant pas ce territoire, et avait donc eut le malheur de rencontrer les Chasseurs. Ces charmants moldus s'étaient mis en tête de dératiser leurs régions des créatures sanguinaires peuplant la chaîne montagneuse. La première fois que le Survivant avait entendu parler de cette histoire, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Parce qu'il avait honnêtement cru qu'il était impossible pour des humains dénués de magie de massacrer à tour de bras des meutes de loups-garous et des nids de vampires. Il avait rapidement déchanté quand un homme de deux mètres de haut armé d'une hache de bûcheron avait essayé de lui fendre le crâne.

Les Chasseurs de Transylvanie étaient les descendants des survivants des premières créatures ayant colonisé la région, et illustraient à eux seuls la théorie de l'évolution. Devant s'adapter pour survivre à leurs trop nombreux prédateurs, les locaux avaient développé au fil des générations des caractéristiques issues des bestioles ayant griffé ou mordu leurs ancêtres. De ce qu'en savait le Sauveur, il existait divers clans de Chasseurs possédant des traits propres à certaines catégories d'êtres magiques. Celui ayant confondu sa tête avec une bûche avait hérité d'une force et d'une vitesse comparable à celles d'un vampire. Au cours de ses visites chez ses amis des Carpates, le sorcier avait aussi eut le déplaisir de croiser une gamine de cinq ans qui s'amusait à démolir un bunker de la guerre froide à mains nues avec le même enthousiasme que Graup ; un vieillard qui se transformait en loup à volonté ; des putains de triplés cracheurs de feu ; une mégère de trente-cinq ans aux griffes acérées de harpie qui n'appréciait pas qu'il entraîne son mari vampire dans des virées alcoolisées ; toute une colonie de fillettes aux oreilles pointues ; une famille de télépathes au charme indéniable ; et un tueur en série de mages noir lui ayant collé au train un peu trop longtemps.

Qu'un Chasseur des Carpates, à savoir l'un des individus faisant office de Croque-Mitaine pour les pires créatures sanguinaires de la planète, soit fermement campé devant les grilles de l'école dans le but d'avoir sa tête n'était pas pour rassurer le Survivant. Aussi, si Galatea voulait garder ce charmant personnage sous son influence plus longtemps que nécessaire, à savoir jusqu'à la mort de l'individu en question, Harry n'aurait rien à y redire. La contrepartie, cependant, allait être qu'un bambin partageant le redoutable patrimoine génétique des Chasseurs et celui tout aussi dangereux d'un puissant mage noir en exil allait se promener en liberté dans les couloirs du château, et qu'à tous les coups on allait lui demander de faire du baby-sitting. Dans tous les cas de figure, Harry Potter était foutu. Mais bon, se rassura le trentenaire comme il put, après avoir servi d'ours en peluche à toute une tribu d'amazones en couche-culotte, l'Elu savait qu'il pouvait survivre aux cris stridents, au tirage de cheveux et aux sous-vêtements souillés sans perdre sa santé mentale au passage.

-Dites-moi, professeur Têtenjoy, commença le Survivant, avez-vous pu savoir de quel clan votre victime était issue ?

Autant se préparer mentalement au cataclysme allant fatalement s'abattre sur lui.

Le sourire de pure satisfaction morbide qui prit place sur les lèvres écarlate de sa collègue suffit à lui faire envisager le pire.

"Pas les Vassilescu. Pas les Vassilescu. Pas les Vassilescu." se mit à entonner en son for intérieur le malchanceux chronique. Cette famille de timbrés était réputée pour posséder la charmante particularité d'être complètement insensible à la moindre magie. Si l'un de ses membres décidait d'entrer à Poudlard, il n'aurait qu'à simplement escalader les grilles. D'ailleurs le tueur en série ne s'en prenant qu'aux mages noirs, et qui lui avait un peu trop collé au train, était issu de ce clan d'erreurs de la nature. Pour en avoir directement subi les inconvénients, le Survivant pouvait certifier que s'en prendre frontalement à un Vassilescu ne pouvait que résulter par une défaite cuisante et humiliante.

-Il se fait appeler par le nom de "Bogdan Kovacs", lâcha-t-elle sa bombe en retenant à peine son contentement.

-Par les jouets érotiques de Benjamin Franklin ! réussit-il à exploser dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Voilà qui explosait tout ses prognostiques. Un Kovacs. Le clan des Chasseurs qui se prenaient pour des envoyés des dieux destinés à purger la Terre de tous les êtres magiques, sans distinction.

-Vous vous rendez compte que les Kovacs vont rappliquer ici dès qu'ils auront eut vent de vos petites magouilles avec un de leurs membres, n'est-ce pas ? demanda confirmation le professeur de Xénomagie.

-Mais j'y compte bien, eut-elle le culot de lui souffler dans un léger rire.

"Oh. Maman." gémit intérieurement le Survivant. Il était tellement foutu. Les Kovacs étaient non seulement une famille de cinglés, mais en plus ils avaient un sens de la famille un tantinet dramatique. Si un crétin s'en prenait à un des leurs, ledit crétin pouvait d'ors et déjà organiser ses obsèques. Par conséquent, tous les résidents du château venaient d'avoir leur espérance de vie drastiquement réduite.

Et, miracle, le trentenaire n'eut pas à se forcer à trouver une réponse adéquate, puisqu'Armando Dippet termina enfin sa logorrhée verbale et clama le début du festin. Rangeant la baguette de cerisier dans son sac de Mary-Poppins et essayant de trouver un argument imparable pour convaincre le mage noir de changer de proie, Harry se dit qu'effectivement, le banquet de début d'année ne pouvait pas se passer paisiblement quand il était dans les environs. Remplissant son verre d'un alcool fort et indéterminé, le Survivant tenta de se calmer les nerfs en se saoulant. Certes, l'ivresse n'avait jamais réglé ses problèmes et les empirait même parfois, mais la sobriété n'allait pas non plus arranger quoique ce soit au cirque capillo-tracté qu'était devenu la cérémonie de Rentrée. Quitte à devoir supporter deux heures de repas, autant être rond comme une barrique d'eau-de-vie.

Une fois son gobelet reposé sur la table, le professeur remarqua l'étalage de mets présents devant lui. Son estomac gargouillant et la salive inondant sa bouche lui firent savoir qu'il était grand temps de faire honneur au travail de ces déités des fourneaux qu'étaient les elfes de maison. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas ressembler à un affamé sans manières, Harry se servit du gigot d'agneau, qui le suppliait muettement depuis son plat en argent de mettre fin à ses supplices. Se disant que Mirabelle saurait lui faire passer l'envie de se goinfrer en public si jamais il commettait l'erreur de s'empiffrer comme un porc, l'Héritier Potter prit sur lui pour découper lentement sa viande et la faire enfin passer les barrières de ses lèvres. Réussissant par un effort de volonté homérique à ne pas gémir indécemment de plaisir quand le tendre morceau d'agneau frôla ses papilles, le digne professeur ne parvint cependant pas à empêcher son visage de se contorsionner en un masque de jouissance obscène. Savourant les multiples saveurs de ce plat délectable, ses yeux verts fermés pour plus d'intensité et sa fourchette toujours coincée entre ses dents, Harry oublia un instant où il se trouvait. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand un coup de coude de sa voisine de gauche manqua de lui faire transpercer son propre palais. La bouche pleine, un air purement outré sur le visage, Harry Potter failli répliquer une insanité avant de se souvenir que sa langue était présentement occupée à autre chose. Sous le petit ricanement discret de Galatea, le jeune professeur offrit à sa collègue un doigt d'honneur parfaitement bien dressé et reprit sa mastication consciencieuse. Paillonnant des yeux quand les croustillantes pommes de terre vinrent taquiner ses papilles, l'aimant à ennuis se surpris à penser que, juste pour le plaisir inaliénable de se farcir la panse de la délicieuse nourriture des cuistots de Poudlard, enseigner dans cette école de frappés n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mes chers agneaux !**

 **Okay. Vous l'aurez deviné, j'étais en train de réduire drastiquement ma consommation de malbouffe quand j'ai écrit ce passage...**

 **Et les Dix Plaies sont enfin toutes introduites. Ainsi qu'une véritable Mary-Sue. J'ai pas put résister. Avec la princesse extra-terrestre et une Harry Genderbend, honnêtement, il manquait juste une fangirl pour compléter cette armée.**

 **Voldemort Junior. Je SAIS que vous attendiez de le voir.**

 **Commençant à moi-même m'emmêler les pinceaux, j'ai rédigé une fiche de personnages pour savoir qui était quoi. Parce que je suis incapable de m'arrêter d'introduire de nouveaux OC à chaque chapitre. Je vous jure, j'essaie vraiment de me restreindre, mais une tête volante c'est** _ **quand même**_ **rajoutée toute seule. Cette fic est vivante...**

 **Donc voilà, j'envisage de poster la fameuse fiche dans le courant de la semaine en guise de nouvelle fic. J'éditerais sur celle-ci pour que les followers n'ait pas à scruter impatiemment mon profil.**

 **A la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **SEY**


	11. Le Premier Cours

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver pour les nouvelles aventures de ce pauvre Harry ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Premier Cours du Professeur Potter**

Le reste du repas s'était étrangement passé sans problème digne d'être mentionné. Certes, le regard fixe d'une bonne partie de la population poudlarienne rivé sur sa personne après la présentation de Dippet n'avait pas arrangé l'état de ses pauvres nerfs, mais dans l'ensemble, la seconde partie de la soirée avait été paisible. Aucun dragon n'avait jailli du plafond enchanté pour boulotter l'un des élèves, personne d'autre ne s'était levé de table pour démarrer un duel dans les règles de l'Art, pas d'indigestion ou d'empoisonnement alimentaire à l'horizon. À peine quelques murmures avaient-ils été échangés entre les élèves sur le ramdam qu'il avait provoqué malgré lui à l'unique réception qu'il avait assisté et les conséquences sur ce pauvre Ambrosius Bulstrode, tendrement surnommé par ses soins "Bubu". Apparemment, l'humiliation publique de cet été avait fait les gorges chaudes de la haute société sorcière. Walburga Black, la gamine de dix-sept ans qu'il avait plus ou moins dragué lors de cette soirée avant d'apprendre qu'elle était la mère de Sirius, était même entourée d'une foule d'oreilles attentives pendant qu'elle racontait ses soi-disant exploits. Honnêtement, la seule chose que le trentenaire avait faite alors qu'il était perché sur l'estrade, avait été d'éviter la panoplie de sorts vicieux que lui envoyait son adversaire convenablement déconcentré. Sa capacité à mettre en rogne pratiquement n'importe qui en quinze secondes, chrono en main, était le seul élément dont il pouvait se vanter. Nul doute que pour ces crétins n'ayant jamais participé à un _vrai_ combat, ce détail d'une importance capitale sur le plan psychologique ne soit qu'une broutille digne d'être moquée.

Bref, à quelques petits détails sans importance près, Harry Potter avait eut suffisamment la paix pour savourer comme il se devait le monument culinaire de ces déités des fourneaux d'elfes de maison. Le Survivant avait goûté à tous les plats et toutes les boissons en faisant preuve, à son sens, d'une retenue et d'un sens des convenances admirables. L'effort de volonté qu'il avait dû déployer pour ne pas se jeter comme un mal-propre sur la divine nourriture aurait dû figurer dans le grand livre des Légendes aux côtés de l'Odyssée d'Ulysse. Malheureusement, quand vint le tour des desserts, le self-control du Sauveur fut ébranlé par la vue d'une sublime tarte à la mélasse posée à l'autre bout de la table professorale et sur le point de se faire engloutir sans cérémonie par ce phoque d'Howard et de cette blondasse de Mitchell. Incapable de se raisonner, le jeune professeur avait dégainé sa baguette et fait léviter la précieuse tarte hors de portée des rustres ne comprenant pas la beauté de ce dessert. Le plat atterrissant régalement sur son assiette, le trentenaire se frotta les mains d'anticipation et s'arma résolument de sa cuillère dans le dessein de s'attaquer à cette merveille culinaire. Sourd aux protestations de ses collègues, Harry enfourna avec le plus de classe possible sa première bouchée. Se penchant en arrière pour éviter un projectile non identifié venant de la direction de Slughorn et de l'incarnation de la Chance, le Survivant ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter de manger et de prêter attention aux deux professeurs. Albus, plein de bonne volonté, essaya de calmer ses collègues floués. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un morceau de gâteau aux pommes lancé à la figure. Il fallut l'intervention acide de Dippet pour que la table professorale ne se transforme pas en bataille rangée de nourriture.

À part l'incident de la tarte à la mélasse, aucun début de catastrophe ne s'était signalé au Survivant. Même la fin de repas et le départ des élèves vers leurs dortoirs s'étaient déroulés sans complication majeure. À peine le Sauveur avait-il eut des petits frissons quand le regard fixe de Voldemort Junior avait tenté la Légilimecie sur sa personne au moment où il sortait de la Grande Salle entouré de ses camarades de Serpentard. Comme l'entrée des étudiant, leur sortie se faisait dans le plus grand silence et paraissait avoir été chorégraphiée avec minutie. Étrangement, cet étalage d'ordre et de discipline lui avait fait penser aux parades militaires de la Corée du Nord. Il n'avait plus manquait que le salut au Directeur pour que l'illusion prenne vie.

La nuit suivant le banquet avait étonnamment été paisible et dépourvue de catastrophe divine. De toute façon, même si un cortège de pom-pom girls s'étaient invitées avec tout leur fanfare dans sa chambre, vu la dose de potion de sommeil qu'il avait englouti pour s'assurer d'avoir ses sept heures de sommeil au compteur, le Survivant n'aurait strictement rien remarqué et aurait continuer à dormir à poings fermés. Aucun rêve bizarroïde ne s'était invité dans ses songes pour lui créer des traumatismes fictifs, et aucun cauchemar mettant en scène une avalanche de canard en plastique ne l'avait dérangé. L'Elu s'était réveillé en grognant sous les insistances de Dipsie, l'elfe lui faisant office de réveil-matin, et avait tranquillement déjeuné dans ses appartements privés, encore assommé par son somnifère de la veille.

Le nez à moitié plongé dans sa tasse de café, un croissant encore chaud à la main, Harry donnait l'impression de faire de la publicité gratuite pour une célèbre marque de chicoré. Un geste plus maladroit que les autres eut pour conséquence de faire tomber son bout de viennoiserie dans sa tasse et d'éclabousser son visage de café un peu trop chaud. Jurant comme l'occasion le permettait, l'aimant à ennuis recula violemment sa chaise et s'essuya la figure avec le premier truc se trouvant à portée de main. Truc se trouvant être le journal du jour. Grognant un énième juron, et persuadé que son visage était désormais peinturluré d'encre, le Survivant venait d'avoir la confirmation que sa première journée de professorat allait être un désastre des plus complets.

Soupirant de toute la force de ses poumons, le jeune professeur alla chercher sa baguette pour nettoyer son foutoir et réussit l'exploit de trébucher contre sa chaise et de s'étaler pitoyablement par terre. Grognant des insanités fleuries envers sa Poisse Cosmique et sa maladresse, l'homme se releva et ne remarqua qu'après avoir esquissé le geste de remettre ses lunettes en place que ces dernières ne se trouvaient pas perchées sur son nez. Ce qui expliquait sa gaucherie des dernières minutes.

Dipsie, toujours prête à aider les occupants du château, lui demanda poliment s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ravalant les quelques remarques acides lui venant à l'esprit, il se força à sourire et à demander au télétubbies en haillon de lui donner sa paire de lunettes. L'elfe n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'elle apparaisse dans l'instant sur son nez. Remerciant avec plus d'honnêteté sa femme de chambre serviable, Harry eut tout le loisir d'observer le chaos qu'il était créé dans ses appartements. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa baguette, réparé les dégâts et s'était habillé correctement, le trentenaire retourna terminer son petit-déjeuner. Le café était sensiblement plus tiède et les croissants avaient perdu leur légère chaleur, mais cela n'enlevait en rien leurs délicieuses saveurs. Une fois la dernière viennoiserie engloutie, le Survivant s'intéressa enfin au journal.

Habitué à ce que son nom et son front défrayent la chronique, et que la presse locale et international l'accusent d'être responsable du bordel qu'il laissait à chaque fois derrière lui, le Survivant ne lisait plus les journaux depuis des années. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas du premier quotidien qui atterrissait entre les mains du voyageur temporel, puisqu'après plusieurs mois passé en 1942, il aurait été surprenant que le Sauveur ne se prenne pas un détritus en pleine face un jour de grand vent, mais le professeur n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'ouvrir ces feuilles de chou qui ne lui inspiraient que l'irritation. Malheureusement, il devenait de plus en plus clair au malchanceux chronique que s'informer de l'actualité était d'une importance capitale s'il ne voulait à nouveau se retrouver avec un autre Voldemort Junior sur les bras.

Nettoyant le journal d'un informulé et d'une grimace préventive, Harry se résolut à lire au moins les titres des articles. En première page, en gros et en gras, figurait : " _Coup d'Etat au sein du Magenmagot par la Coalition des Progressistes menée par Andréas Potter !_ "

Si le Survivant avait été en train de siroter son café, nul doute qu'il se serait étranglé avec ou l'aurait recraché avec force sur le quotidien. À la place, il ne fit qu'éloigner et rapprocher le journal de son nez dans l'espoir que les lettres s'alignent autrement et changent le sens de la phrase. Le Survivant avait su dès le début que les Potter étaient tout aussi géniaux que timbrés, mais avoir sous les yeux le résultat de leurs petites magouilles le laissait sans voix. La photographie animée présente en première page mettait en scène son père adoptif en train de s'adresser avec véhémence à une assemblée de vieux croulants. À ses côtés, paraissant sur le point de se jeter d'un pont, se trouvait le pauvre Ambrosius Bulstrode condamné par sa faute à servir les Potter pendant une année complète. Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour ce malheureux homme obligé de renier ses convictions et de détruire son propre parti politique juste parce qu'il avait perdu un duel.

En lisant l'article en question, le professeur apprit que la Coalition des progressistes, prônant une ouverture au monde moldu et à leur technologie, avait demandé un changement de gouvernement au sein du Magenmagot et avait emporté le vote avec une victoire écrasante. Andréas avait pris les commandes du Sénat sorcier et avait demandé dans la minute la destitution du Ministre de la Magie. Le pauvre homme avait été amené _manu militari_ devant l'assemblée par nulle autre que la future Madame Londubat et n'avait pas eut le temps d'ordonner qu'on lui explique l'origine de ce cirque que la majorité des vieillards avaient voté son renvoi. Citant un article nébuleux de ce qui faisait office de Constitution pour les sorciers, Lord Potter demanda l'élection du nouveau Ministre et où, sans surprise, il sortit vainqueur. Devenu chef du gouvernement, Andréas embraya dans la foulée en ordonnant qu'une armée soit levée pour prêter main forte à leurs voisins sorciers dans la guerre contre une double menace, à savoir Grindelwald et Hitler, et risquant d'atteindre leurs frontières et de porter atteinte à leur souveraineté nationale. Juste après, Lord Potter décréta que tout individu affilié de près ou de loin à Gellert Grindelwald serait jugé ennemi de la Nation et risquait de lourdes poursuites judiciaires.

Avoir été dans une relation amoureuse avec ledit mage noir était-il considéré comme une affiliation digne d'être envoyé à Azkaban ? Parce que si c'était le cas, et que l'amourette d'Albus était découverte, le professeur de Métamorphose était dans de beaux draps. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait promis au sexagénaire de l'aider à gérer son ancien amant un peu trop collant et ses lettres mielleuses, mais les deux collègues n'avaient plus discuté de ce sujet épineux depuis leur cuite du premier jour. À tous les coups, le pauvre sous-directeur croulait sous la honte et le déni de ses sentiments, ou il avait revu son opinion sur le jeune homme qu'il était et avait décidé que prendre pour conseiller relationnel un sous-fifre d'un tueur de masse n'était pas une bonne idée.

Minute. Avait-il été assez stupide pour se présenter à Dumbledore comme un partisan de l'ennemi de la Nation proclamé par son père adoptif ? Cette seule et unique phrase annonçait une pluie torrentielle d'ennuis allant lui fracasser la mâchoire comme un boomerang mal lancé. Non seulement il risquait de se faire assassiner par son futur mentor à cause d'un coup de bluff qui n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'avait prévu, mais en plus il risquait de mettre en péril la position d'Andréas et des autres Potter pour une soi-disant affiliation à l'ennemi public numéro un. Si cette prétendue information avait le malheur de fuiter, Harry Potter était d'ors et déjà foutu et allait assurément faire du tourisme pour un temps indéterminé dans la Grande Bretagne Antique.

Se servant un autre tasse de café pour s'éclaircir les idées, l'Elu décida de reprendre la lecture du journal, persuadé que rien de pire ne pourrait lui exploser à la figure dans un nuage coloré. Blasé, le Survivant apprit que Dorea Black avait décidé de changer officiellement de sexe, considérant que le genre masculin correspondait beaucoup plus à sa personnalité que le genre féminin. Quand un journaliste un peu masochiste avait osé demander qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour éviter d'épouser Charlus Potter, le malheureux gratte-papier s'était retrouvé à Ste Mangouste avec un nez de la taille de, il citait l'article, "une péniche". Comment un appendice nasal pouvait être comparé à un bateau, le Survivant l'ignorait, mais la prose des journalistes avait, d'après lui, toujours frôlé le ridicule, donc bon... Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

Toujours réconforté dans sa lecture par sa tasse de café froid, le Survivant parcouru le reste des articles et fut catastrophé d'apprendre qu'une enquête était en train d'être menée sur son alias, Monsieur Porter, le propriétaire d'une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Apparemment, les gobelins avaient réussi à corrompre les aurors pour qu'il soit activement recherché par les forces de l'ordre sorcières en plus de l'armée de mercenaires campant actuellement devant les grilles de l'école. Si le Sauveur avait eut pour idée de fuir le château pour se terrer dans un coin sombre jusqu'à ce l'on oublie son existence, cette nouvelle venait de définitivement clore cette option. Poudlard devenait donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sa prison dorée revisitée en maison de fous.

-Ô joie et félicité, grinça sarcastiquement le Survivant en vidant sa tasse.

D'après l'article, le commerçant véreux était soupçonné du meurtre du précédent propriétaire de la boutique, ce qui était plus ou moins vrai ; d'avoir vendu et/ou acheté des produits strictement interdits par le Ministère, et étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eut connaissance des lois en vigueur ce fait était potentiellement véridique ; d'être en possession de Savoirs prohibés par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, ce qui était incontestablement authentique ; d'avoir mis le souk dans tous les pubs de l'Allée, ce qui était loin d'être entièrement faux; d'avoir dérobé un artefact précieux à la barbe même des directeurs de Gringotts, ce qui était un fait irréfutable ; et d'avoir créé dans sa fuite un incendie ayant causé la destruction de toute l'aile Ouest de l'Allée, ce qui était parfaitement discutable puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir allumé quoique ce soit quand il s'était tiré de Londres.

Bref, les autorités locales étaient à nouveau à sa poursuite. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se demandait si retourner à son époque et à ses ennuis capillo-tractés n'était pas la meilleure des solutions possibles. Au début, il avait naïvement cru que sa Poisse ne l'avait pas accompagné dans son voyage temporel et qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de vivre tranquillement sa vie sans qu'une catastrophe divine ne défonce son toit pour lui atterrir dessus. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois s'enchaînaient, force était de constater que la somme d'aventures épiques frappant à sa porte avec son cortège d'ennuis commençait lentement mais sûrement à rattraper ladite somme de son présent. Et, quitte à subir les aléas du Destin, autant qu'il puisse se plaindre épisodiquement à ses meilleurs amis filant le Grand Amour, à son neveu et son acariâtre grand-mère, et à ses anciens compagnons d'infortune pas encore fous, comme Carter le chasseur de primes, Yatsumi la Japonaise et Sven le paratonnerre karmique. Plus il y pensait, plus son époque lui manquait. Si les évènements épiques continuaient à pleuvoir sur lui avec la régularité d'un métronome, le Survivant allait sérieusement commencer à envisager de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Mais pour le moment, cependant, Harry Potter avait un premier cours à donner. Et, juste pur donner tort à cette sangsue sadique de Myriam, le Sauveur allait tout simplement tout déchirer en étant le meilleur professeur que ces petits morpions aient jamais rêvé d'avoir. Certes, présider l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été la seule expérience d'enseignement qu'il avait vécu, mais si un adolescent de quinze ans arrivait à se faire obéir et respecter par ses pairs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa cote de popularité baisse drastiquement une fois adulte. Et puis de toute façon, si l'un des moutards tentait de faire le zouave dans son cours, il n'aurait qu'à le coller et lui faire parcourir la Forêt Interdite de nuit. Voilà une punition qui refroidirait toute menace de prise de pouvoir dans sa salle de classe.

Convaincu que son premier cours ne pouvait décemment pas se terminer en désastre total, Harry Potter accrocha son sac de perles à sa ceinture, vérifia que tout son attirail était à sa place, s'habilla de sa cape enchantée pour résister à un char d'assaut, agrippa son cartable en cuir, prit une grande inspiration et entrouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. Par l'interstice, le Survivant vérifia qu'aucun individu ne l'attendait de pied ferme. Ouvrant plus franchement sa pauvre porte ayant subi plusieurs coups de bélier, l'aimant à ennuis scana les environs immédiats. Malheureusement, le fait que personne ne soit à l'horizon n'était pas significatif de solitude. En attestait l'odeur persistante d'un parfum ressemblant étrangement à celui que Myriam concoctait elle-même. Ce qui n'amenait qu'à une seule conclusion logique.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous devant ma porte sous une cape d'invisibilité ? râla le Sauveur en dépassant enfin le seuil de sa résidence et en scellant l'entrée derrière lui.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su ? fit la version rajeunie et féminine de lui-même en retirant la cape de sa tête.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question et j'envisagerais de répondre à la tienne, répliqua le professeur.

-Je voudrais que tu m'enseignes comment vaincre Voldemort, asséna avec force et détermination la gryffondor de seize ans.

-Encore ? soupira le Survivant en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Tu veux pas changer de disque de temps en temps ? marmona-t-il dans sa barbe avant de marcher vers sa salle de classe.

-Si j'essaye de le combattre par mes propres moyens, il a été prophétisé que je mourrais, fit une Harriet à moitié invisible trottinant à sa suite.

-Mais non, dédramatisa l'adulte avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était quand même pris un Avada dans la figure et s'était retrouvé dans une gare fantôme. Ou alors ce sera que temporaire, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit la gamine en manquant de trébucher sur sa propre cape. Trelawney m'a grogné au visage une prophétie très claire sur mes chances de survie si je ne disposais pas de " _l'influence du Vainqueur de Seigneurs des Ténèbres_ ", expliqua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

C'était ironique qu'à chaque fois qu'il se pensait hors d'atteinte de ces saloperies de prophéties, l'une d'entre elles arrivait toujours à le rattraper et à lui pourrir méchamment l'existence.

-La vieille chouette a vraiment utilisé le pluriel ? demanda le Sauveur dans un soupir de fin du monde.

-Oui, lui assura l'adolescente en continuant à trottiner pour être au même niveau que lui.

-Génial, grinça l'aimant à ennuis. Je me retrouve maintenant avec huit putains de prophéties sur les bras. Juste, merveilleux, grogna avec humeur le Survivant.

-Ca fait beaucoup, remarqua Harriet.

La seule réponse de l'adulte à ce commentaire fut un reniflement sarcastique.

-Tu as vaincu combien de mages noir, exactement ? laissa-t-elle parler sa curiosité.

Ce devait être une question qu'elle rêvait de poser depuis longtemps, pour qu'elle la sorte à un moment aussi inopportun, pensa le Survivant.

-J'ai pas compté, grogna l'adulte responsable en descendant les escaliers mouvants du château.

-Oui mais à la louche, insista la gamine, ça te ferait une fourchette de combien environ?

D'après le tableau de chasse de Carter, le moldu avait comptabilisé cinquante-huit prises de tyrans mégalomaniaques s'amusant à faire joujou avec la Magie Noire. Le Britannique l'ayant accompagné dans la grande majorité des cas, le professeur pouvait donc affirmer sans mentir avoir participé à l'arrestation d'au moins cinquante mages noir. Pour ce qui était de sa carrière en solo, le Survivant n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre approximatif de siphonnés ayant essayé de le tuer et qu'il avait "vaincu" par un concours de circonstances tarabiscoté et complètement invraisemblable.

-Quelque chose entre cinquante et cent-vingt, répondit-il tout de même.

-Ah ouais, quand même, lâcha l'adolescente clairement impressionnée par son palmarès.

-Mais c'est parce que ces crétins ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de chercher à me tuer, laissa-t-il parler sa frustration dans un grognement irrité. Soit disant parce que je possédais la baguette de Sureau, continua-t-il à se plaindre à l'autre Harry Potter.

-La quoi ? demanda innocemment la gryffondor.

-Une putain de Relique de la Mort réputée invincible mais qui ne sert qu'à attirer la poisse, la renseigna-t-il en tournant à gauche à une intersection. Un conseil : touche pas ces trucs si tu veux pas que tous les mages noirs du globe te courent après.

-Mais cette baguette peut être justement l'élément qui fera changer le cours des choses en notre faveur ! s'écria avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme l'adolescente.

-Mauvaise idée, grinça le Survivant. La seule chose que tu dois faire, si ton monde est semblable au mien, est de retrouver les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort que ce maniaque a disséminé à travers la Grande-Bretagne, puis les détruire à l'aide d'un Feudeymon ou d'un crochet de basilique. Pas de quoi changer de dimension, conclut le Sauveur.

-Si tu parles des Horcruxes, Ron et Hermione sont à leur recherche, l'informa Harriet. Il me faut juste de quoi survivre à un duel face à lui.

-Ah, comprit Harry. Oui, c'est vrai que si tu n'achèves pas directement la face-de-serpent avant qu'il ne crée un autre Horcruxe, tout tes efforts n'auront servis à rien.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta pour la énième fois la Survivante.

-Mais peut-être que l'aide que tu es sensée recevoir de moi est tout simplement de suivre mes cours avec assiduité? tenta le professeur avec un optimisme touchant.

-Je pensais plutôt à des cours de soutien personnalisés, lui répondit la gamine.

-C'est Frankenstein qui s'occupe de ça, l'informa le Sauveur.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant de perplexité ses sourcils bruns.

-L'Américaine aux cheveux verts, déclara son malheureux collègue. Une véritable plaie, soupira-t-il. Va savoir comment, cette fêlée du bocal a découvert que je venais du futur et s'est mise en tête de m'"étudier". Et crois-moi, vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache que tu viens d'une dimension parallèle, l'avertit le plus sérieusement du monde l'aimant à ennuis.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Harriet sans la moindre pointe de moquerie auquel était habitué le Survivant.

Comme si l'adolescente doutait honnêtement que quelqu'un autre que ses amis puisse se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. C'était dans ces moments-là que Harry Potter éprouvait une bouffée de compassion et d'affection pour sa jeune version de lui-même. Elle ressemblait tellement à son lui-adolescent, exprimant sur son visage si jeune toutes les peurs et les doutes qu'il avait lui-même ressenti. L'adulte éprouvait presque le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, même s'il n'en avait aucune certitude. Harry avait toujours été faible aux yeux de chiens battus, mais la simple vue de la Fille-qui-avait-survécu suffisait à lui faire envisager d'aller dans son monde pour botter le derrière de tous ceux qui avaient osé lui faire du mal, comme le grand-frère qu'il était devenu malgré lui. Et, si le Sauveur avait accepté dans son cœur les géniaux Potter comme étant sa nouvelle famille, il éprouvait pour Harriet un besoin de la protéger des horreurs que lui-même avait vécu. Harry n'avait jamais, au cours de sa vie d'adulte, ressenti de la responsabilité pour qui que ce soit, et que cette gamine avec ses grands yeux verts arrive à le faire se sentir concerné à ce point par son sort agaçait et inquiétait pareillement le Survivant.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, marmonna le Sauveur en essayant d'être exaspéré mais en ne réussissant qu'à laisser trainer de l'affection dans sa voix. Tu es ma sœur adoptive, tu te rappelles ? C'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu ne te retrouves pas face à une armée d'acromentules affamées sur le dos.

-Toi aussi, tu as rencontré Aragog et ses enfants ? demanda la Survivante dans une grimace amère.

-J'ai surtout eut le malheur de tomber dans un nid de ces bestioles après avoir été expulsé d'un avion, lâcha aigrement le professeur. Et cette fois, aucune Ford Anglia n'est venue à ma rescousse.

Techniquement, c'était un phœnix qui l'avait héroïquement sorti du pétrin, mais taire ce petit détail ne pouvait pas nuire à sa légende. Harry s'était retrouvé dans ce coucou vétuste par un concours de circonstances tarabiscoté. Le malheureux sorcier avait été à la recherche d'un coin à l'ombre pour faire une sieste, parce que la Colombie au mois d'août était tout simplement intolérable pour le Britannique qu'il était, et il s'était réveillé à bord d'un avion entre deux paquets de poudre blanche. Comme quiconque pouvait s'en douter, les trafiquants qui avaient oublié de vérifier le contenu de leur chargement avant de partir n'avaient pas été très contents de sa présence à bord de l'épave volante. Le Survivant avait bien essayé de les convaincre qu'il pouvait leur être utile en rendant invisible à peu près n'importe quoi, l'équipage l'avait quand même expulsé en plein vol dans la forêt Amazonienne. Certes, Harry aurait pu assommer les trafiquants, mais le sorcier ne pensait pas pouvoir faire atterrir le coucou par ses seuls moyens et n'avait honnêtement pas cru que ces charmantes personnes le jetteraient vraiment de l'avion. Il avait donc traversé les cieux dans un hurlement fort peu virile et avait atterri comme par miracle dans un enchevêtrement de toiles d'araignée. Sa précieuse baguette perdue lors de sa descente imprévue, ne connaissant pas à l'époque la Magie Élémentaire et étant incapable de faire de la Magie sans baguette, le Survivant s'était retrouvé coincé et cerné par toute une colonie d'accromentules enragées. Cette anecdote prenant place au début de son errance épique à travers les continents, Harry Potter avait alors cru que sa dernière venait de sonner. Si le sorcier avait eut un peu plus d'expériences dans les aventures capillo-tractées et les catastrophes divines, il aurait pu prévoir qu'un évènement imprévu et franchement bizarre allait lui atterrir sur le coin du museau. Cet évènement avait été l'arrivée impromptue d'un phœnix en bout de vie sur l'araignée sur le point de le dévorer. La bestiole mourante n'ayant pas survécu à son atterrissage forcé s'était enflammée et avait mit le feu au nid et aux accromentules un peu trop près du volatile. Le Survivant avait réussi à se libérer de la toile avant de se faire carboniser et s'était enfui sans demander son reste avec un bébé phœnix contre sa poitrine. Après plusieurs jours d'errance dans la forêt équatoriale, les deux parachutés avaient croisé la route d'une volée de phœnix et Harry s'était retrouvé un peu malgré lui emmené dans le nid de l'une de ces charmantes créatures l'ayant pris pour l'un des leurs. Le sorcier avait passé des jours à peaufiner sa technique de vol sur balais, et avait retrouvé par le grand des hasards sa baguette perchée sur un séquoia, avant que des braconneurs ne viennent essayer de capturer ses nouveaux amis. Inutile de dire que le Survivant avait été miséricordieux avec ces rebuts de l'humanité. Après les avoir proprement massacrés, Harry les avait dépouillés de toutes leurs possessions et les avait remis aux autorités magiques locales après avoir dit adieu à ses amis volants.

-Tu t'es fait jeter d'un avion en plein vol ? demanda confirmation Harriet. Et tu es encore en vie, fit-elle, clairement impressionnée.

-Que veux-tu, répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Je suis increvable en plus d'être invincible.

-Et très modeste, ajouta l'adolescente.

-Tout à fait, approuva le Sauveur. Je suis d'une humilité exemplaire. Sinon je passerais mon temps à raconter toutes les péripéties abracadabrantes qui me sont arrivées en à peine trente-deux ans d'existence. Maintenant si tu veux bien, fit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, j'ai un cours qui restera dans les annales à donner, et je ne pense pas que tu appartiennes à la septième année.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas à me préparer à vaincre Voldemort, le prévint-elle, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de m'allier avec les autres filles déterminées à ce que tu les aides à accomplir leur Destin.

-Pas ce mot maudit, marmonna l'Elu de trop de prophéties.

-Je ne plaisante pas, fit Harriet avec une moue volontaire et adorable.

-D'accord, abdiqua la professeur dans un soupir de fin du monde. J'ai un créneau de libre le mercredi à 15 heure de toute façon, relativisa-t-il.

-Parfait ! sourit avec enthousiasme l'autre version de lui-même avant de tourner les talons sans cérémonie pour aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Et bonne chance ! lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde était persuadé que son premier cours allait fatalement virer au cauchemar ? Il avait minutieusement préparé ce qu'il allait dire à ces adolescents à l'aube de leur vie adulte. À moins qu'une catastrophe divine soit parachutée sur lui et que des éléphants roses squattent sa salle de classe, il était improbable que quelque chose fasse foirer son tout premier cours.

Légèrement agacé par le peu de foi de son entourage assurément fêlé du bocal, le professeur ouvrit la porte sinistrement peinte de symboles lugubres et eut la vision d'élèves studieusement assis à leurs pupitres dans un silence parfait. Ne réprimant pas un sourire satisfait à cette vue idéale, Harry posa son cartable en cuir sur son bureau en chêne et prit tout son temps pour dégrafer sa cape enchantée pour résister à un char d'assaut et l'accrocher à son porte-manteau. À ce moment, l'odieux bruit de clairon qui annonçait le début des cours vint faire grincer des dents le Survivant. Faisant à nouveau face à ses excellents élèves, le Survivant joignit ses mains comme un maître de conférences et prit finalement la parole.

-Bienvenue au cours de Xénomagie. Je suis le professeur Potter et au cours de cette année vous allez apprendre une infime parcelle de la multitude de magies exotiques que regorge notre bonne vieille planète. Je vous propose de commencer ce premier cours en vous détaillant le programme que j'ai mis au point. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer si vous désirez des éclaircissements sur certains point, finit-il son discours d'introduction en faisant théâtralement tourner son tableau noir pour dévoiler son fameux programme pour lequel il avait sué sang et eau. Je vous laisse le temps de lire et après je réponds à vos questions.

À peine le professeur avait-il terminé sa phrase que presque toutes les mains s'étaient vivement levées. Se gonflant d'orgueil face à l'accueil que lui réservait l'assemblée, le Survivant ne se fit pas la remarque qu'aucun adolescent n'avait put avoir le temps de lire son précieux programme. Cette marée de bras levé dans l'attente de son attention avait quelque chose de puissamment addictif, et l'adulte, poussé par son amour-propre, trouva qu'il était plus seyant pour sa personne de se laisser nonchalamment aller contre son bureau et de faire face à ses étudiants avides d'apprendre. Donnant la parole à un jeune homme du premier rang à cravate verte, le professeur s'attendit à tout ce que le serpentard lui demanda.

-Lord Potter vous a-t-il adopté et placé à Poudlard pour empêcher que des stratégies politiques contraires à la sienne puisse germer au sein de l'école ?

Décontenancé et incapable d'avoir un début de répartie adéquate, le Survivant ne fit que cligner des yeux.

-Vous pensez que j'ai marchandé mon entrée dans une prestigieuse famille en échange du contrôle des apprentis personnages politiques que vous êtes ? demanda-t-il tout de même confirmation.

-Oui, lui répondit une bonne dizaine d'étudiants.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais non seulement je n'ai appris que ce matin qu'un coup d'Etat avait eut lieu au Magenmagot, mais en plus, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mon nom ne figurerait pas sur cette maudite tapisserie.

-Comment justifiez-vous la présence de deux autres Potter, dont l'un est au sein du personnel éducatif, et l'autre parmi les élèves ? demanda une jeune fille aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

-Euuh... lâcha avec emphase le Survivant. Un malheureux concours de circonstances ? tenta avec espoir le professeur.

-Votre duel de cet été avait-il d'autres buts que de proclamer la puissance du Clan Potter, d'humilier Monsieur Bulstrode et tout ce qu'il représentait, d'assurer votre poste au sein de la plus grande école de Magie, et de rallier à coups de menaces implicites et de galants compliments les rares politiques encore indécis ? questionna cette fois-ci un serdaigle.

-"Menaces implicites" ? releva l'aimant à ennuis en plissant ses yeux verts.

-Pour tous ceux ayant dans l'idée de défier ouvertement un membre de votre famille, l'informa le même serdaigle.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'était fait un peu plus manipuler par Aliénor qu'il l'avait originellement cru...

-Quel rôle votre nouvelle recrue est-elle censée exercée au sein de notre école ? demanda une gryffondor ressemblant un peu trop à une Molly Weasley teinte en brune.

Malgré toute l'affection que le Survivant portait pour la matriarche Weasley, le jeune professeur n'appréciait _vraiment pas_ les allusions de son élève sur la gamine n'ayant rejoint le clan des Potter que parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore passé outre son besoin d'appartenir à une famille.

-Vous est-il venu à l'esprit qu'Harriet et moi n'étions que des orphelins se trouvant partager le même patronyme que les Potter et que ces charmantes personnes ayant eut pitié de nous ont arbitrairement décidé de nous adopter ? cingla un Harry nouvellement atteint d'un sister-complex.

-Absolument pas, eut le culot de lui rétorquer la gryffondor.

-Votre nom, Miss, que je puisse savoir qui je viens de coller, fit le jeune professeur.

L'adolescente releva le menton et se redressa si rigidement sur sa chaise que son échine dorsale craqua sinistrement.

-Lucretia Black, lui répondit-elle comme si elle lui faisait l'indicible honneur de lui permettre de lécher ses bottes. Fille de Lord Arcturus Black, continua-t-elle de se prendre une princesse impériale en train de réciter son pedrigree.

N'ayant jamais apprécié les petits tyranneaux à la Draco Malfoy persuadés de leur importance juste parce qu'ils possédaient un nom ou un sang soi-disant supérieur, le Survivant ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau sa grande bouche et de déchaîner les Enfers sur sa personne.

-Que vous soyez le rejeton d'un Lord ou d'un clochard, croyez bien que je m'en fous autant que de votre marque de sous-vêtements, lâcha-t-il sous les inspirations choquées du reste de l'assistance. Vous êtes une élève qui a manqué de respect à un professeur et qui, de ce fait, mérite une punition appropriée, dit-il en réprimant un rictus jubilatoire. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez de m'assister dans la lourde tâche de récolter une espèce particulière de champignons qui se regorgent de magie lors d'une lune décroissante. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à 21 heure, et n'oubliez pas de prévoir des bottes et des vêtements qui supporteront un voyage dans la boue et les déjections de licornes, ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser trainer un sourire sur ses lèvres à la vue de la mine décomposée de la fameuse Lucretia Black.

Malheureusement, ses paroles déclenchèrent une révolte au sein des adolescents un peu moins influençables à l'autorité qu'il l'avait cru. Pas un étudiant, jusque-là rigoureusement assis sur leur chaise, ne resta de marbre face à l'humiliation prononcée par le professeur. Tous avaient protesté, certains plus fort et vulgairement que d'autres, la plupart s'était levé de leur pupitre, et quelques-uns avaient sorti leur baguette.

Autant pour lui, ce premier cours destiné à entrer dans les annales par sa perfection intrinsèque avait capoté en beauté...

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'esquisser un geste défensif, Harry Potter attendit que ses élèves se calment et arrêtent de lui jeter des éclairs colorés et inutiles au visage en réprimant un lourd soupir désespéré. Bien évidemment, le Survivant s'était arrangé au préalable pour que les murs de sa salle de classe empêchent quoi que ce soit de l'atteindre. Les sortilèges fort peu civilisés se fracassaient donc un peu partout dans la pièce, sauf sur lui, et donnaient au chaos ambiant des allures de discothèques. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur avait prévu qu'un pépin de ce genre risquait tôt ou tard de lui arriver et s'était bien gardé de décorer sa salle de classe d'objets intéressants ou fragiles. Une fois les adolescents aux hormones bouillonnants eurent comprit que l'agresser ne menait qu'à risquer de se prendre son propre maléfice en pleine face, ils se calmèrent suffisamment pour que le Sauveur puisse en placer une.

-Je constate que le fait que vous soyez légalement majeurs n'a que peu d'impact sur votre mentalité puérile et votre comportement d'une immaturité affligeante.

Bon, d'accord, il aurait pu éviter d'imiter Snape. Mais ces petits morpions lui avaient un peu couru sur le haricot avec leurs accusations sans fondement et leur tentative de révolution pour qu'il fasse preuve de considération pour eux.

-Professeur, fit une gamine du premier rang d'une voix mielleuse en ignorant superbement les exclamations scandalisées du reste de sa promotion, est-ce que vous êtes marié ?

Clignant stupidement ses yeux verts, incapable de comprendre le rapport entre la mutinerie de ses camarades et son statut matrimonial, le Survivant ne put que regarder muettement la jeune serpentard s'intéressant un peu trop à sa vie privée. Et, maintenant qu'il l'observait avec attention, l'adolescente aux yeux papillonnants et au menton délicatement posé au creux de sa paume lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce qui était normal, puisqu'il l'avait plus ou moins draguée au cours de l'unique réception à laquelle il avait assisté, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait affaire à la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black.

-C'est un scandale ! fit le serdaigle de tout à l'heure.

Ce en quoi le Sauveur était parfaitement d'accord.

-Etes-vous engagé à quelqu'un ? ré-attaqua l'adolescente en passant légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Euuuh... ne put que répondre le pauvre professeur peu habitué à se faire draguer par des gamines pas encore sorties de la puberté. Je n'ai aucune intention de me marier avec qui que ce soit, fit-il dans une tentative désespérée de faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui passer la corde au cou.

-Pour l'instant, lâcha la prédatrice avec le même éclat dans le regard que les fanatiques de Quidditch bavant amoureusement devant le nouveau balai exposé dans une vitrine.

Déglutissant difficilement, beaucoup trop habitué à ce que les individus l'observant de cette façon cherchent à le faire cuire la broche, le Survivant s'interdit de rire nerveusement. A la place, il choisit d'ignorer la jeune fille entreprenante et de s'intéresser au chaos qu'était devenue sa salle de classe.

-C'est un scandale ! répéta pour la énième fois le serdaigle.

-Ce qui est un scandale, ne put se contrôler le Survivant, c'est que vous êtes légalement des adultes et que vous piquiez une crise de nerf juste parce que l'une de vos camarades a pensé qu'elle pouvait me manquer de respect sans avoir à en subir les conséquences. Chaque action a des répercussions ! claqua sa voix pendant qu'il ramenait le silence en frappant violemment le poing sur son bureau, faisant glapir de surprise les étudiants du premier rang. Si vous êtes trop obtus ou trop imbus de votre personne pour le comprendre, la porte est à votre gauche, je ne vous retiens pas, fit-il en montrant théâtralement la sortie.

Devant le peu de réactions et le silence de mort qui suivirent sa harangue, le professeur continua son monologue :

-Bien, dit-il en ignorant le soupir conquis de la demoiselle du premier rang. Maintenant, lisez-moi ce programme et posez-moi des questions pertinentes. Tous ceux et toutes celles qui voudraient en profiter pour se faire remarquer devraient garder à l'esprit la nature de la punition de Miss Black.

Le reste du cours se passa globalement bien, mis à part l'humeur massacrante d'une partie non-négligeable de ses étudiants et le rentre-dedans de moins en moins subtile de sa nouvelle harceleuse. Après avoir maudit cette foutue corne de brume insupportable et avoir éxigé pour la semaine prochaine cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur "les avantages et les inconvénients de la Magie pratiquée avec une baguette" en guise de devoir, Harry avait libéré ses élèves. Par ce qui n'était définitivement pas un malheureux hasard, l'adolescente cherchant à lui mettre le grappin dessus trébucha contre un caillou invisible et atterri dans les bras de son professeur aux réflexes un peu trop aiguisés. Se maudissant intérieurement de son foutu complexe du héros qu'il pensait avoir enterré depuis longtemps, le Survivant fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il se faisait peloter et remit la gamine entreprenante sur ses pieds avant de la pousser plus ou moins délicatement vers la sortie.

-Je constate que tu es toujours aussi populaire, mon pauvre Harry, ricana avec _tellement_ de compassion le vampire attitré de Poudlard.

Foudroyant du regard l'apparente jeune fille nonchalamment adossée au mur opposé à sa porte, Harry remarqua la foule d'individus particuliers qui patientait dans le couloir. Alwenn, la guerrière venue du passé, avait les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine et était fermement campée sur ses jambes. Ronnie Weasley, la soi-disant descendante de ses meilleurs amis déterminée à l'embarquer avec elle dans une quête épique contre sa volonté, tapait le sol de son pied droit avec la régularité d'un métronome. Eirik Gustafson, le pauvre futur Régent ramené par la blondasse de Mitchell après son voyage dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord, lisait un parchemin et soupirait lourdement à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce que toi et ces tarés foutez campés devant ma porte ? demanda le Sauveur en fronçant les sourcils et en farfouillant dans son sac en perle à la recherche de la baguette en cerisier offerte par Galatea.

-Figure-toi que nous aurions adoré assister à ton cours, qui, j'en suis sûre, s'est déroulé _parfaitement bien_ , sourit machiavéliquement la sangsue. Mais il s'avère que nous sommes dans l'incapacité même de _toucher_ cette maudite porte, expliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Ah. Oui. Parmi les sceaux qu'il avait placés sur sa salle de classe, certains interdisaient l'entrée aux créatures comme les vampires, et aux individus armés, comme c'était le cas de Ronnie et Alwenn, qui semblaient ne jamais se séparer de leurs épées tranchantes. Ce qui expliquait trois cas sur quatre. Restait le problème de l'exilé. À quel critère ce blondinet pouvait bien répondre pour que ses protections refusent son passage ? Peut-être l'apprenti Régent avait-il dans ses illustres ancêtres une créature figurant sur la liste des indésirables ?

Sortant enfin de son sac à la contenance infinie la fameuse baguette exigée par le vampire, l'aimant à ennuis lança nonchalamment le morceau de bois vers sa nouvelle propriétaire. La buveuse de sang piailla d'enthousiasme et serra sa nouvelle baguette contre son cœur, remerciant l'autre maudit chronique d'un sourire légèrement teinté d'hémoglobine. Peut-être était-il temps que le Sauveur s'intéresse de plus près aux sources d'approvisionnement de cette sangsue aux pulsions meurtrières. Histoire que Poudlard ne se trouve pas avec un cadavre sur les bras.

-Maître, fit la rouquine du passé d'une voix blessée, comment puis-je apprendre à vos côtés si vous ne me laisser même pas vous approcher ?

Harry était décidément beaucoup trop faible aux yeux de chien battus. Refusant de se laisser berner une fois de plus, le professeur tourna délibérément le regard et tomba fatalement sur la rouquine du futur.

-Fuir votre Destinée ne vous servira à rien, lui affirma-t-elle sous les marmonnements dégoûtes de Myriam. À la fin, vous finirez par accomplir vos devoirs d'Elu et m'accompagnerez à mon époque pour vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres, prophétisa la voyageuse du futur.

-Rêve, ma grande, grinça le Survivant clairement peu décidé à se retrouver à nouveau figure de proue de tout un peuple en quête d'un Sauveur. Et toi ? fit le professeur à l'intention du norvégien. Une idée de pourquoi tu n'as pas pu rentrer ?

Le gamin arqua un aristocrate sourcil blond légèrement méprisant et répondit à l'adulte:

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'allais toucher un objet suintant à ce point de Magie Noire ? demanda-t-il dans un petit reniflement condescendant digne du jeune Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, conclut-il en zieutant un symbole inscrit avec son propre sang.

Ce qui était un argument tout à fait pertinent.

-Je vous assure qu'aucun humain n'ayant aucune intention agressive envers ma personne n'a strictement rien à craindre de mes petites protections.

-"Petites" ? ricana Myriam. Ce machin, là, fit-elle en montrant de son pouce l'amulette en os de poulet, te transformera en marionnette dénuée de la moindre volonté si tu commets l'erreur de verser une goutte de sang dans le périmètre de sa salle de classe.

-Tu connais le vaudou ? remarqua le baroudeur inter-continental. Toi aussi, tu t'es perdue dans des marais chelous habités par des cannibales et des marionnettistes sadiques qui s'amusent à déterrer les morts pour leurs petites représentations annuelles ?

Et, le Survivant n'avait pas atterri par accident dans seulement _un_ des marais dignes de films d'horreur. Il avait eut le malheur d'en visiter trois, dans trois zones géographiques différentes. Le premier dans une île du Triangle des Bermudes, pendant qu'il aidait les pirates fantômes à retrouver leur trésor ; le second en Louisiane pendant qu'il se faisait pourchasser par les vampires des impôts en ayant après son sang et son argent ; le troisième en Afrique de l'Ouest en compagnie de Carter, qui avait failli finir en tête réduite. La répulsion qu'éprouvait le Survivant pour le théâtre venait d'un incident avec la dernière communauté. Les braves sorciers avaient voulu se faire pardonner d'avoir presque transformé son compagnon d'infortune en poupée, et avaient donné une représentation inspirée d'un classique britannique. Être témoin de cadavres en décomposition jouant du Shakespeare avait tendance à dégoûter n'importe qui du noble sixième art. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi les deux compères se tenaient le plus loin possible de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du théâtre.

D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Carter, le chef mafieux s'était retrouvé obligé, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, de faire acte de présence dans l'opéra de New-York. Profitant de la rumeur qu'un imbécile s'amusait à ruiner ses débits de boissons et envoyait ses employés à l'hôpital à cause de peaux de banane laissées derrière lui, le parrain de la pègre locale avait envoyé ses meilleurs limiers à la recherche du poivrot ne pouvant être que son ancienne proie. Harry se souvenait, malgré son état d'alcoolémie plus que préoccupant, s'être demandé pourquoi les armoires à glace l'ayant kidnappé s'étaient garées derrière les poubelles d'un établissement respirant le luxe et l'opulence. Alors que la voix stridente de l'imposante cantatrice était arrivée à ses tendres oreilles malgré la distance et la carlingue de la voiture, le Britannique avait remarqué que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de derrière et s'était avancé dans sa direction. Le Survivant n'avait même pas eut le temps de se redresser avant de se faire jeter sans ménagement aux pieds de sa vieille connaissance, vêtue d'un smoking et ayant des boules Quiès orange fluo enfoncées dans les conduits auditifs. Le sourire de pure satisfaction qu'avaient esquissé les lèvres de l'Américain était l'une des choses dont s'était souvenu le criminel en fuite après avoir décuvé. La fougue du moldu ne supportant pas l'Opéra et ayant décidé de passer les trois heures que durait la représentation à l'intérieur de la Mercedes en sa compagnie, avait elle-aussi marqué sa mémoire. Le sorcier s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans une cellule du MACUSA avec une migraine carabinée, des bleus sur tout le corps, les lèvres en lambeaux, le dos en compote, l'arrière-train douloureux et sa dignité en miettes. Certes, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour s'échapper du Ministère Américain, mais bon, Carter avait tout de même fini par le remettre à l'une des Justices en ayant après sa pauvre personne après l'avoir utilisé comme distraction le temps que le spectacle se termine. Il y avait de quoi se sentir un tant soit peu humilié. Ce fameux incident avait eut lieu quelques mois avant son arrivée accidentelle dans le passé et Harry n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se venger proprement de l'ancien chasseur de primes.

-Non, mon cher Harry, lui répondit Myriam d'une voix condescendante, je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour me perdre dans des marais, contrairement à certaines personnes, dit-elle en fichant ses yeux écarlate dans les siens. J'ai juste rencontré une sorcière qui pratiquait cet art qui est maintenant interdit par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et Mages-

-Mages et Sorciers, rectifia Eirik comme un insupportable Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout.

-C'est pareil, décréta le vampire avec un peu d'hostilité présente dans sa voix. Bref, le vaudou est prohibé en Europe depuis quelque chose comme vingt ans. Tu dois donc décrocher ton machin, là, fit-elle en pointant l'amulette protectrice.

-Ca ressemble énormément à de la Nécromancie, intervint l'héroïne stéréotypée en fixant l'assemblage d'os de poulet et de cordes trempées dans une potion concoctée à base d'hémoglobine.

-Parce que ça en est, articula Myriam comme si elle avait affaire à une débile mononeuronale.

-Mais c'est interdit ! s'écria la jeune femme aux yeux violets en plaquant ses mains manucurées contre sa poitrine dans une interprétation physique de son indignation choquée.

-Sans déc', Sherlock, soupira une Myriam blasée. Alors _celle-là_ , reprit-elle à l'attention du Survivant, je sais pas où tu l'as trouvée, mais tu es tombé sur un cas, mon pauvre vieux, le plaignit la sangsue.

-Je te signale que tu étais avec moi quand je l'ai rencontré, cingla le professeur désabusé. Et que tu étais occupée à être pétrifiée par une briseuse de sort de douze ans, lâcha-t-il narquoisement.

-Elle a été élevée par les gobelins ! protesta le vampire. Évidemment que je l'ai sous-estimée, j'ignorais ce détail d'importance cruciale ! cracha-t-elle à son ancien colocataire. Et je te fais remarquer que toi non plus, tu n'as pas été fichu de venir à bout du mercenaire d'un mètre cinquante ! Et tu avais une _baguette_! ajouta-t-elle. Il a fallu l'intervention de Tauriel pour que tu te décides à faire quelque chose de constructif ! cracha la buveuse de sang.

-Qui ça ? pointa le Survivant en ignorant superbement le reste de l'accusation.

Certes, Harry avait déjà ouvert et feuilleté _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ pendant qu'il s'était fait plus ou moins séquestré par une moldue insatiable, mais à cause de petits problèmes avec les machines moldues, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de visionner la trilogie du _Hobbit_ et donc de rencontrer ce personnage fictif n'apparaissant dans aucun des romans de Tolkien.

Mon cousin s'appelle Toriel, leur révéla nonchalamment Alwenn en se curant les ongles avec une dague.

-Une de nos montagnes est appelée Tor'yel, mit son grain de sel le futur Régent des Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord.

-Je crois qu'elle parle du légendaire sorcier Tom Rey, supposa Ronnie.

-Mais phonétiquement- , commença le Sauveur avant de se faire brutalement interrompre.

-C'est un putain de personnage du _Hobbit_! craqua la pluricentenaire en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

-Le quoi ? firent les quatre autres avec plus ou moins d'intérêt et de curiosité.

L'un des muscles de la mâchoire de Myriam se contracta sporadiquement.

Après tout, Myriam se foutait de la gueule de Harry à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, lui rendre l'ascenseur en se faisant passer pour un débile inculte n'était que justice.

-Toi, fit-elle en pointant du doigt la guerrière du passé, tu viens de l'Antiquité. Et toi, dit le vampire en ciblant le blondinet, tu viens d'un trou paumé et réfractaire à la civilisation. Vous avez donc une excuse pour ne pas connaître Tolkien. Mais vous deux ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant de ses deux index sur Harry et Ronnie. Vous venez du futur ! C'est quoi votre excuse pour ignorer cette merveille du septième Art ?!

-Mais c'est pas un auteur de Fantasy, Tolkien ? ne comprit plus rien le professeur n'ayant jamais entendu parler de la saga cinématographique de Peter Jackson.

-Je pensais qu'on parlait de Tor'yel, fit Eirik en se tournant vers la brute épaisse.

-Mon cousin aime bien grimper les montagnes, révéla Alwenn en haussant les épaules.

-À mon avis, mit son grain de sel Ronnie, c'est juste une erreur de prononciation.

-Je suis entourée d'idiots, déplora Myriam en se face-palmant le visage. Je parle de la préquelle du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , réessaya-t-elle sans plus de résultats.

-Tu as conscience que j'ai fait sécession avec le monde moldu à mes onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur. Et que ma culture générale est donc affreusement limitée pour tout ce qui concerne les films et choses passant sur un écran ?

Principalement parce que lesdits écrans finissaient fatalement par exploser après avoir passé plus de dix minutes en sa compagnie. Les sourcils roussis de Carter quand il avait commis l'erreur de vouloir lui montrer la saga _Star Wars_ , avaient été suffisants pour qu'il ne réitère plus l'expérience.

-Bref, essaya Eirik de réorienter la discussion sur le sujet principal. Nous allons devoir vous demander de retirer vos protections. Il nous est impossible d'assister à vos cours dans ces conditions.

-Pour les deux rouquines, c'est très simple, expliqua le Survivant à ces dernières. Vous n'avez qu'à vous pointer désarmées et sans intention de me nuire d'une quelconque façon.

-Désarmée ? inspira d'horreur la guerrière du passé. Je ne me suis jamais séparée de mon glaive depuis mes six ans.

-Et bien ça va devoir changer, répliqua impitoyablement le professeur en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ca me va, fit quant à elle la vélane Weasley. J'avais déjà prévu d'utiliser mon charme et ma fougue pour vous convaincre d'accomplir votre Destinée, révéla-t-elle en faisant passer sa longue chevelure derrière son épaule sous les grimaces dégoûtées des deux maudits.

-Pour ce qui est de Myriam, je veux bien retirer temporairement cette limitation le temps que durera mon cours.

-Trop aimable, grinça le vampire.

-Mais pour ce qui est de tes réticences à toucher ma poignée de porte "suintant de Magie Noire", fit le professeur à l'attention de l'adolescent en mimant des guillemets, il va falloir que tu fasses avec, ou alors tu vas prendre tes cours de Xénomagie chez Franken-, Miss James, se rectifia-t-il.

-Cette folle furieuse ? demanda confirmation le jeune homme avec de grands yeux horrifiés. D'accord, s'empressa de répondre. Je ferais de mon mieux pour passer outre le fait que je risque de me transformer en statue de glace si jamais ne venais à accidentellement blesser l'un de mes camarades.

-Parfait ! se réjouit le professeur en claquant ses mains l'une contre contre l'autre. Quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter avant que je m'enferme dans ma salle de classe jusqu'à mon prochain cours ? questionna joyeusement le Survivant.

-Abigail m'a demandé de vous transmettre son invitation à prendre un thé, lâcha le sous-fifre de cette blondasse insupportable.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui répondre que je suis un homme occupé à l'emploi du temps chargé et que je n'ai aucun moment à lui consacrer pour parler chiffons et comparer nos aventures respectives, répondit sèchement le Sauveur ressentant beaucoup trop d'animosité envers cette incarnation de la Chance pour pouvoir avoir une discussion cordiale.

-Mais tu as du temps à perdre en prenant le thé avec le bibliothécaire, le mage noir de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ton jeune frère, ricana Myriam sans la moindre compassion. D'ailleurs, pour mon anniversaire, je veux l'un de ces bracelets ultra-puissants qui empêche les gens de t'approcher trop près.

-On verra, fit-il à l'attention du vampire déjà beaucoup trop dangereux à son goût.

-Vous vous méprenez, reprit le norvégien exilé. Elle veut vous parler du changement de Gouvernement dont votre père est à l'origine.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? se plaignit le Sauveur au reste de l'assemblée.

-Parce que tu as été adopté il y a deux mois par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et que tu as tout d'un pion facilement influençable? supposa Myriam.

-Merci de ta considération, grinça le Survivant.

-Mais de rien, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez créé des liens avec des personnes de cette époque ? intervint l'autre voyageuse du futur. C'est pourtant fortement déconseillé, dit-elle avec une lueur calculatrice et de très mauvais augure dans ses yeux violets.

-Je te préviens, gronda-t-il sourdement. Si tu oses faire quoique ce soit pour rompre mes liens avec cette géniale famille de tarés, je pars à ton époque et je m'allie à ton Seigneur des Ténèbres pour semer Mort et Destruction sur tout ce qui t'es cher.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, répliqua avec assurance l'héroïne persuadée qu'il bluffait.

Le ricanement de Myriam et le sourire cruel de Harry instillèrent le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Le Maître met un point d'honneur à toujours exécuter ses menaces, ajouta Alwenn. Il pense que sinon, plus personne ne le prendra au sérieux.

-Ce qui est vrai, s'imisca le futur gouvernant du cercle polaire Arctique.

-Mais vous êtes le Héros des Temps Troublés et le Sauveur du monde magique, bredouilla la jeune femme désemparée par le personnage n'ayant rien à voir avec les légendes dont regorgeait son enfance. Vous êtes sensé aider ceux dans le besoin au péril même de votre vie, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix perdue.

-Je suis navré d'avoir à t'apprendre que la Réalité avec un R majuscule et les contes de fées sont dissemblablement différents, et ce sur bien des points, l'informa le Survivant toujours rattrapé par sa célébrité.

-Joli pléonasme, remarqua Myriam.

-Sans compter que dans cette formulation, "dissemblablement différents" veut dire "identiques", crut bon d'ajouter le blondinet commençant à ennuyer le professeur.

Bon. La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il était temps qu'Harry mette un terme à cette farce faisant office de discussion civilisée. C'était qu'il avait un cours à donner à de gentils petits quatrième année et que jouer du Ionesco improvisé étain loin de lui plaire.

-Toi, cracha-t-il au visage de l'exilé politique, tu diras à ta gardienne que j'accepte de prendre un thé avec elle samedi après-midi, et pas avant. Toi, pointa-t-il de son index la rouquine du futur, tu me lâches la grappe avec tes histoires de Destinée et de héros légendaire, et trouve plutôt une solution réalisable pour botter le cul de ton Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, fit-il à l'attention de la rouquine du passé, si tu veux t'entraîner à accomplir des faits d'armes extraordinaires, tu n'as qu'à faire un tour chez les mercenaires et tenter de les renvoyer chez eux à coups de pompes dans l'arrière-train. Et enfin toi, siffla-t-il sur son ancienne colocataire, arrête de me suivre comme une ombre sadique et vas ennuyer l'autre Elue chargée de lever ta malédiction.

-Figure-toi, mon cher Harry, que ces braves centaures ont précisé que tu étais le seul et unique être à pouvoir m'aider. Abigail Mitchell s'avère être aussi inutile que des têtons sur une armure.

-Eh ? lâcha le Survivant. Encore une réplique de Tolkien que personne ne connaît? demanda l'homme n'ayant jamais ouvert un livre de Fantasy de sa vie.

-G.R.R. Martin, espèce d'inculte, grogna le vampire. Comment as-tu put vivre dans les années 2010 sans avoir jamais entendu parler de _Game of Thrones_? se plaignit la sangsue en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

-Ah ! fit le Sauveur. Ca, je connais. Parce que la copine et kidnappeuse de l'athlète que j'ai remplacé sous polynectare aux J.O. de Londres a essayé d'allumer sa télévision quand j'étais encore dans les parages, et que je me suis retrouvé obligé d'éteindre un incendie sous les cris enragés d'une furie enceinte qui essayait de m'assommer avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Il s'agissait d'une anecdote particulièrement capillo-tractée qui avait eut lieu quelques mois avant son voyage imprévu dans la passé. Rendant l'une de ses rares visites à ses vieux amis et son filleul de Maraudeur sur l'archipel britannique, Harry Potter avait croisé accidentellement la route du jeune couple alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers le Square Grimmauld. Sortant d'un repas copieux avec Georges Weasley, le Survivant avait jugé plus judicieux de ne pas tenter de transplaner avec un estomac rempli et un taux d'alcoolémie assez impressionnant. Titubant à deux heures du matin dans les rues désertes de Londres, le héros avait plus ou moins percuté la femme enceinte. Heureusement, ses réflexes d'Attrapeur empêchèrent la future mère de se briser le coccyx en tombant sur la chaussée. Une fois remise en position horizontale, il se fit hurler dessus par la furie un peu trop sensibles aux hormones de grossesse. N'appréciant pas les cris stridents lui donnant la migraine, Harry avait cherché du soutien de la part du futur père et avait remarqué un détail troublant : le pauvre homme paraissait totalement à l'Ouest. Malgré son état d'ébriété bien avancé, il semblait évident aux yeux du Survivant que l'individu aux côtés de l'acariâtre jeune femme était complètement drogué au G.H.B.. Bien naturellement, parce que trop de personnes passaient leur temps libre à essayer de le soumettre à leur volonté, Harry avait décidé d'intervenir en faveur du pauvre prisonnier. Le seul résultat concluant de sa tentative fut un uppercut reçu dans le nez. Le Survivant, sonné et ivre, avait un instant cru que le coup venait de l'homme, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se faire mettre à terre par la furie enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il en était resté bouché-bée pendant de longues secondes avant que l'avalanche d'insultes de la future mère ne se stoppe subitement. Apparemment, pendant qu'il s'était fracassé le fion sur les pavés, sa baguette avait eut la mauvaise idée de sortir de sa manche et s'était retrouvée à rouler sur le trottoir. La jeune femme l'avait regardé avec un éclair calculateur brillant dans ses yeux clairs, ces derniers s'arrêtant sur son front marqué, avant de le menacer de dévoiler sa présence aux journaux sorciers s'il ne suivait pas ses directives.

Il s'était avéré que la future mère était une cracmolle étant tombée amoureuse d'un célèbre athlète moldu, et que sa famille de traditionalistes n'avaient pas vraiment accepté leur "relation contre-nature". La jeune femme n'ayant pas voulu que son chéri finisse dans une cave sombre à se faire torturer pour avoir eut le malheur de la mettre enceinte, elle avait décidé de le kidnapper par mesure préventive, le temps de mettre au point un plan digne de ce nom. Ayant été élevée avec les exploits du célèbre Harry Potter et sa phobie des médias, elle avait eut un moyen de pression indiscutable pour contraindre le Sauveur à exaucer ses quatre volontés. Il s'était donc retrouvé à servir d'appât pour extrémistes fanatiques et à participer sous polynectar aux Jeux olympiques. Naturellement, il s'était fait humilier comme jamais dans la discipline du saut à la perche, et avait du gérer pas moins de dix-huit tentatives d'assassinat pendant sa présence dans le stade bondé. Mais, avec toutes les informations qu'il avait tiré des crétins ayant essayé de le tuer, Harry avait put faire enfermer la famille de son maître-chanteur, et avait démasqué dans le processus une conspiration au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Quand il avait eut le malheur de raconter à Georges la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu assister au repas que les Weasley avaient prévu pour lui, et aux autres rencontres prévues en son honneur, l'homme d'affaires avait bruyamment éclaté de rire et s'était laissé tomber sur son comptoir. Il n'avait su que plus tard que Miranda Nott, ayant hérité de tout les biens et titres de sa famille, avait décidé, malgré son statut de cracmolle, de devenir une figure politique importante et de réformer l'Angleterre Magique en s'ouvrant au monde moldu. Ayant à nouveau un coup d'Etat sur la conscience, le Survivant avait décidé, quant à lui, de quitter les iles britanniques et de visiter l'Amazonie, mais s'était retrouvé en fin de compte perdu dans le désert de Gobi et pourchassé par des statues en terre cuite.

Ce qui était une autre anecdote hilarante à posteriori qu'il se plaisait à raconter à un auditoire assez éméché pendant qu'il se faisait payer à boire.

Alwenn, Eirik et Ronnie clignèrent tout trois plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'information que venait de leur livrer le respectable professeur. Myriam, quant à elle, ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil. Discuter avec un autre individu à qui il n'arrivait aussi que des histoires alambiquées et capillo-tractées était quelque chose dont il aurait du mal à se passer, quand il rentrerait en 2012.

Parce que oui, Harry James Potter avait enfin décidé de se tirer de cette époque de tarés. Il était devenu impossible pour le Survivant de se voiler la face plus longtemps : les ennuis tombant sur sa pomme allaient s'accroître exponentionnellement au temps qu'il resterait dans les années quarante. Il devenait donc urgent de fuir non seulement cette école de frappés, mais aussi ce passé faussement tranquille où il avait cru, les premiers mois, que sa Poisse Cosmique avait arrêté de la harceler. Tenir une boutique en plein cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes avait vraiment suffit à son bonheur et la paisibilité d'honnête commerçant lui manquait. Malheureusement, ces mois bénis étaient derrière lui et rien ne pourrait lui permettre de recommencer cette placide existence avec cette maudite épée de Damoclès menaçant de rendre sa vie encore plus chaotique.

Pour rentrer à son époque, le Survivant allait assurément avoir besoin de l'aide de ses collègues. Howard était le maître incontestable du bordel qu'était ce qui faisait office de Bibliothèque. Galatea était un mage noir de près d'un siècle qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui avait passé les cinquante dernières années à accumuler du Savoir. Et Albus était le sorcier le plus brillant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Avec eux trois nul doute que le Sauveur pourrait retourner vivre sa petite vie tranquille avec sa petite Poisse Cosmique à sa petite époque.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir une vie assez intéressante, lâcha Eirik en semblant se demander s'il devait plaindre ou profiter de l'expérience de son professeur.

-Bel euphémisme, renifla Myriam.

-J'ai un cours à donner, soupira le Survivant. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'urgent à me dire, fichez le camp, fit-il en montrant l'extrémité du corridor.

-Je me vais de ce pas remplir mes devoirs, Maître, fit Alwenn en se frappant la poitrine dans une parodie de salut militaire avant de partir casser du mercenaire.

Une de moins, c'était déjà ça.

-Mon cher Eirik, nous sommes clairement peu désirés, renifla derechef le vampire en levant hautainement le nez en l'air. Allons rendre visite à ce cher professeur Beery, _lui au moins_ a le sens des convenances et nous recevra dans sa serre avec tous les égards nous étant dus, dit-elle en prenant le bras du jeune homme et en l'entrainant loin de la salle de classe du professeur de Xénomagie.

Seule restait dans le couloir remplit de quatrième année la rouquine de futur, la déterminée Ronnie Weasley. Soupirant devant la lourde tâche qui l'attendait, le Survivant préféra faire faire entrer ses élèves avant de gérer l'héroïne sans peur et sans reproche. Pendant que la silencieuse procession d'étudiants passait devant lui, le professeur remarqua qu'un élève le fixait du regard avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme s'il était la réincarnation du Messie. Soupirant à nouveau devant ce qui allait être un cours lui aussi haut en couleur, l'Elu se tourna vers l'héroïne du futur.

-Il importe peu que vous soyez ou non un exemple de vertu, monsieur Potter, cingla froidement la prétendue descendante de ses meilleurs amis. Il a été prédit que votre intervention était indispensable à l'annihilation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux laisser mon présent à la merci de Damilda Vanquish, dit-elle en réprimant sa détresse et ses larmes d'impuissance du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Harry avait toujours eut une très faible résistance aux yeux humides des jolies filles.

-Bon, fit le Survivant en se massant l'arrête du nez. Je veux bien t'enseigner comment vaincre ton mage noir, mais il est hors de question que je le fasse à ta place, prophétie ou non. Ca te convient ?

De toute façon, le trentenaire avait déjà donné sa parole à Harriet qu'il l'aiderait à botter le derrière de Voldemort, il n'aurait qu'à leur enseigner à toutes les deux ce qu'il savait sur les mages noirs et leurs problèmes d'ego. Comme ça il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, et tout le monde serait content, essaya de se convaincre l'aimant à ennuis.

-Pour l'instant, répondit l'adolescente en séchant ses larmes avec son poignet. Je n'abandonnerais jamais, le prévint-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Je n'en doute pas, grinça diplomatiquement le professeur. Maintenant, reprit-il, si tu veux bien, j'ai un cours à donner et mes nerfs seront beaucoup plus apaisés si je ne te sais pas devant ma porte à m'attendre comme une stalkeuse flippante.

-Je ne suis pas une stalkeuse ! s'exclama, outrée, la jeune fille.

-Dans ce cas, retint un sourire le Survivant, vas assister au glorieux et mystérieux cours de la célèbre école de magie à laquelle tu t'es inscrite, fit-il avec un petit mouvement de la main imitant un balayage.

Avec un petit reniflement vexé emprunté à Myriam, Ronnie décida enfin de lever le camp et d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'insupportable bruit de clairon lui annonçant qu'il devait assurer un cours au lieu de rester planter dans un couloir, Harry Potter entra dans sa salle de classe et s'apprêta à rencontrer ce qui allait devenir la pire promotion de sa carrière de jeune professeur.

* * *

 **J'espère, comme toujours, que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eut à écrire. ^^ En vous remerçiant de votre fidélité sans pareille (parce que ce truc est** _ **interminable**_ **)**

 **SEY**


	12. Le Moment Où Les Choses Ont Vraiment

**Chapitre 12** : **Le Moment où les choses ont vraiment dérapé**

-Dites-moi que je rêve, réfuta la Réalité le professeur Potter.

Dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer, le trentenaire se pinça la cuisse gauche et dû malheureusement faire face à la vérité : il ne rêvait apparemment pas.

-Fuck, siffla le respectable professeur devant l'assemblée d'élèves.

Agrippé à lui comme une moule à son rocher, le serrant beaucoup trop fort contre lui comme s'il était sa peluche préférée, se trouvait un jeune étudiant de quatrième année.

-Monsieur Prince, fit l'adulte en espérant que sa voix n'était pas aussi étranglée qu'il le pensait, lâchez-moi immédiatement, essaya-t-il de faire preuve d'autorité malgré son nouveau statut de doudou.

Cette nouvelle catastrophe lui était tombée dessus sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Certes, enseigner à l'apparent grand-père de son détesté professeur de Potion prophétisait déjà des ennuis en perspectives, mais se retrouver câliner par la version bisounours de Snape était juste au-dessus de tous les prognostiques qu'il aurait envisagé. En ce qui le concernait, ce qui se passait présentement dans sa salle de classe avait tout d'un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était pincé et avait lâché un juron devant les élèves qu'il était sensé impressionner par son professionnalisme et ses extraordinaires compétences. Pourtant, déplora la peluche toujours coincée entre les bras d'Icarus Prince, tout avait assez bien commencé.

Harry venait de congédier trois Plaies et le sous-fifre de son ennemi juré après avoir été obligé de parlementer avec eux, et était entré dans sa salle de classe silencieuse persuadé que ce cours-ci allait se passer sans pépin divin. Un sourire aux lèvres et son moral remonté par sa victoire sur quatre empêcheurs de tourner en rond, le professeur avait fait son petit discours d'introduction sans interruption d'aucune sorte et avait embrayé en faisant l'appel. Rien ne l'avait honnêtement préparé à ce qui lui était tombé dessus quand il avait prononcé le nom d'Icarus Prince, alias l'Horreur Absolue. Le gamin de quatorze ans s'était vivement levé de sa chaise et avait répondu "Présent!" avec beaucoup trop de vigueur pour que le Survivant ne relève pas le nez de son parchemin. Ses yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur devant son étudiant un peu trop enthousiaste. Il fallait dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Severus Snape pour ses pauvres nerfs. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon, les mêmes yeux sinistres fixés droit sur sa personne, le même teint cadavérique et le même nez crochu. Naturellement, le voyageur du futur s'était retrouvé comme deux ronds de flanc face à la vision d'un mini-Snape respirant la joie de vivre et l'exaltation de la jeunesse tellement différent de la version originale.

Se méprenant du mutisme soudain de son professeur, le fameux Icarus Prince n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'imiter une groupie hystérique et de faire l'apologie de sa personne. Certes, c'était gratifiant, surtout que cette fois-ci, l'adolescent s'extasiait sur des choses qui en valaient la peine, comme sa collection de bracelets hétéroclites ou sa connaissance étendue de différentes formes de magies exotiques, mais la diarrhée verbale restait tout de même un tantinet agaçant et inquiétant. Principalement parce qu'il avait suffisamment de tordus à ses trousses sans ressentir le besoin de rajouter un serdaigle ayant connaissance de l'existence des machins chinois extrêmement dangereux. Mais la question restait de savoir où le gamin avait bien pu entendre qu'il était un maître en traçage de diagrammes orientaux. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà mentionné cet art assurément dangereux pour son utilisateur et extrêmement puissant s'il était bien contrôlé. La seule et unique fois où ce sujet avait été abordé, Dippet lui avait fait passer son entretien d'embauche juste après qu'il ait humilié Bubu. Cela ne laissait donc que deux possibilités : soit son renard de Directeur avait décidé de mettre un peu plus de chaos dans son école en assumant que son employé connaissait effectivement les machins chinois ; soit quelqu'un parmi les invités avait eut des oreilles un peu trop curieuses et avait vendu la mèche au gosse surexcité, et sans doute à tous ceux qui voulaient des informations croustillantes sur sa personne. Dans tous les cas, Harry Potter était foutu.

Pensant que couper la parole à son élève un peu trop au courant de ses faits d'armes était une richissime idée, le Survivant interrompit Icarus Prince d'une boutade et d'un sourire désarmant, lui disant qu'il était touché de son impatience et de sa passion, et qu'il était certain que noter ses copies allait être très intéressant, mais qu'il avait besoin de finir de faire l'appel avant de pouvoir effectivement enseigner quoique ce soit à ses précieux élèves. La jolie teinte rosée ayant pris place sur le visage charmé de son étudiant rassura un instant le pauvre professeur. Persuadé que son bagout et son charme de séducteur du dimanche lui avait une nouvelle fois sauvé les miches d'une expérience déplaisante, le baroudeur international était retourné à son parchemin. Trop confiant en ses propres protections, le sorcier avait commis l'erreur de baisser sa garde et s'était retrouvé enserré par les bras pourtant malingres de l'adolescent. Ce qui conduisait au juron typiquement moldu expiré avec horreur et à la pathétique tentative du professeur à l'inciter à le lâcher.

-Nan, osa lui répondre Icarus Prince dont le visage était plaqué contre sa poitrine. Vous êtes super-puissant et vous êtes pas méchant, lui sortit-il en s'agrippant encore à l'adulte. Vous êtes le professeur que j'attends depuis ma Répartition, lui avoua béatement le serdaigle un peu trop à l'Ouest.

-Hun-hun, ne put que répondre ledit professeur en essayant de s'échapper de la prise sans avoir à toucher son élève.

Ce qui donnait un adulte se tortillant entre les bras maigrelets d'un adolescent. Ce qui était d'un ridicule à faire peur. Et malgré cette scène d'un grotesque pathétique, le reste des étudiants était stoïquement perchés sur leur chaise, attendant patiemment que cette triste comédie prenne fin et que le cours qu'ils étaient sensés suivre commence.

Ce fut à cet instant que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pas vraiment poliment, d'ailleurs, vu le grincement inquiétant que fit la pauvre porte après que la brute épaisse se prenant pour un envahisseur ait fini de la martyriser avec un bélier. À ce moment-là, le Survivant se demanda comment les choses avaient pu tourner de cette manière alors que les premières minutes avaient justes été superbes.

-Si vous n'ouvrez pas de votre propre chef, je défonce cette maudite porte, retentit la voix énervée de la mercenaire en herbe.

À ces mots, le jeune professeur haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Si la gamine avait effectivement pu passer à travers ce mince panneau de bois avec son attirail de gobelin, elle n'aurait pas eut besoin de demander à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Se tournant vers ses élèves toujours blasés par ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux, il leur demanda :

-Est-ce que cette harpie fait partie de votre année ?

Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait une raison en or pour ne pas accepter de la faire pénétrer dans son sanctuaire sur-protégé.

-Oui, professeur, lui répondit une jeune fille de Serpentard paraissant hermétique au chaos ambiant.

Flûte, ragea intérieurement le Sauveur. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre son nouveau professionnalisme d'enseignant et son besoin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette Plaie démoniaque. Au pire, se rassura-t-il, que pouvait-il se passer de pire que se prendre une flopée d'éclairs colorés et des objets tranchants ? De toute façon, les sorts intégrés aux murs le protégeraient de la moindre tentative d'actes néfaste envers sa personne. Malheureusement, apparemment, ce critère ne correspondait pas au câlin qu'il subissait de la part du jeune homme un peu trop enthousiaste.

-Vous pensez que je dois lui ouvrir ? demanda-t-il à nouveau à l'assemblée de zombies correctement attablés à leur pupitres.

Sa seule réponse fut une armée de regards vagues et blasés. S'il avait été moins préoccupé par la version miniature de son détesté professeur de Potion le prenant pour une peluche, Harry aurait put s'interroger sur l'absence de réaction de la bande d'adolescents de quatorze ans. S'il avait eu la bonne idée de le faire, il se serait peut-être rendu compte plus tôt du caractère spécial d'Icarus Prince.

Le professeur réussit à tirer de sa manche sa baguette et à renvoyer à sa chaise sa nouvelle groupie en titre. Après s'être assuré que le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter à nouveau sur lui pour lui faire une autre prise koala, l'adulte responsable ouvrit finalement son huis. À peine avait-il descellé sa porte qu'il du faire un pas de côté pour éviter le coup-de-poing envoyé vers son bas-ventre.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! éructa l'homme à la virilité menacée.

La mercenaire d'un mètre cinquante ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et enchaîna sa tentative de kidnapping en balançant un poignard effilé dans sa direction relative. Naturellement, la gamine avait trouvé une faille dans son système de sécurité lui permettant de porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique du professeur, en ne pénétrant pas à l'intérieur des limites de sa salle de classe. Harry aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ces faiblesses soient rapidement découvertes, surtout de la part un individu entraîné par ces rapaces vénaux de gobelins à briser des sortilèges dangereux et compliqués.

Commençant à trouver que lui ouvrir avait été une mauvaise idée, et que sa matinée prenait une tournure particulièrement désagréable, le Survivant agrippa la robe de la jeune fille et la tira à l'intérieur de son sanctuaire. Tout de suite, le rapport de force avait changé. L'apprenti mercenaire n'était pas la seule à savoir repérer les faiblesses de son adversaire et à en profiter honteusement. La gamine élevée par les gobelins était habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance à porter des armures et de lourds bijoux magiques. Pour un individu prônant l'efficacité sur la coquetterie, une longue robe aux manches bouffantes et aux bords menaçants de le faire trébucher était une aberration. Et Birba Ragnok, accoutrée de l'uniforme de Poudlard, n'avait pas fait exception. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi la mercenaire ne fit pas attention à la prise que lui offraient ses habits et se retrouva tirée à l'intérieur de sa salle de classe surprotégée. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué Myriam, quiconque passait ses protections et avait le malheur de verser une goutte de sang se retrouvait soumis à la volonté du maître des lieux, à savoir Harry Potter. La briseuse de sort à la solde des gobelins, avec ses prises de karaté, entrait pile dans ces conditions. Il suffit au professeur de se laisser effleurer par un couteau pour que la jeune fille ne soit plus qu'une marionnette incapable de bouger à moins qu'il ne lui ordonne.

-Waaahhh ! fit le gamin adepte des câlins étouffants avec de véritables étoiles dans ses yeux noirs.

Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon... Si Icarus Prince était suffisamment renseigné pour savoir ce qu'était son petit tour de passe-passe et qu'il l'admirait pour cela, le professeur était dans de beaux draps et allait se retrouver avec un autre harceleur lui demandant des cours particuliers sur les bras. M'enfin, relativisa-t-il, le serdaigle ne pouvait pas être aussi casse-pied que les dix Plaies qu'oon lui avait prophétisé.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, qui étaient exactement ces dix Elues sensées lui courir après ? Myriam entrait assurément en tête de liste, avec son amie la brute épaisse du passé, pour avoir été désignées par les centaures. La petite mercenaire immobilisée devant lui était un peu trop collante pour son bien-être et devait avoir une place dans l'inventaire. Harriet, bien évidemment, parce qu'une version rajeunie et féminine de lui-même ne pouvait être qu'une "Elue en quête d'enseignement en accomplissements prophétiques". L'héroïne à la Tolkien déterminée à le trainer par la peau des fesses à son époque pour qu'il détruise son mage noir allait devenir l'une de ses stalkeuses les plus assidues. Frankenstein, malheureusement, s'inscrivait d'elle-même sur cette liste de frappées en ayant après sa pauvre personne L'espèce de princesse extra-terrestre qui s'était prénommée "sparkles" à la recherche d'un "Héros des Temps Troublés" allait assurément lui prendre le chou avec ses petits problèmes de succession d'empires galactiques. La gosse aux cheveux et aux yeux blancs qu'il avait vue en rêve était un peu trop sinistre pour ne pas être suspicieuse. Ne restait plus que deux furies pour que la liste soit complète. Sans doute la gamine l'ayant pris pour une vieille connaissance perdue de vue depuis longtemps, et la fée à échelle humaine, parce que toutes les bestioles de cette espèce étaient d'office considérées comme des ennemis en devenir.

Se disant qu'il devrait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie aux centaures avec cette chère Lucretia Black, le professeur remarqua chez ses élèves que l'indifférence blasée avait été remplacée par des mines soit découragées, soit résolument amusées.

-Vous venez de faire une grave erreur, professeur, l'informa un serdaigle au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur avec un petit sourire à la fois désolé et profondément amusé.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda le sorcier ayant vaincu pléthore de créatures dangereuses et mythiques en croisant résolument les bras.

Ce n'était pas un serdaigle maigrichon de quatorze ans qui allait lui faire peur. Il était le putain de Harry Potter, multiple Elu de prophéties capillo-tractées, Champion et Souffre-douleur d'une déité du Destin, l'incarnation physique du Chaos, héros acclamé des foules et des humanoïdes pas trop farouches, le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes divines, le pire cauchemar des mages noir, l'homme maudit d'une Poisse Cosmique. Il était pratiquement invulnérable et assurément beaucoup plus dangereux que le sorcier lambda. Tant qu'il restait dans les limites de ses sanctuaires, rien ni personne ne pouvait espérer avoir l'avantage sur lui.

-Parce qu'Icarus Prince est, disons, lui répondit l'adolescent en paraissant hésiter sur la formulation exacte de sa phrase, un monstre d'intelligence qui n'aurait jamais du être réparti serdaigle, termina-t-il en lançant un regard dans la direction de ses condisciples pour s'assurer de sa bonne description du cas qu'était Icarus Prince.

Devant les quelques hochements de tête attestant la véracité de sa réponse, le Survivant haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Comment un "monstre d'intelligence" pouvait-il ne pas être réparti à la Maison prônant l'intelligence ?

-Professeur ! s'écria justement la source d'une future migraine. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas faire une place dans votre programme pour un cours sur les magies vaudou ? lui demanda l'adolescent avec un grand sourire de boy-scout respirant l'innocence et la joie de vivre.

-Euuuh... ne put que répondre le Survivant face à cet étalage d'enthousiasme pour une pratique pourtant déclarée illégale. J'en parlerais avec le Directeur, réussit-il à trouver une excuse potable pour ne pas à avoir à répondre dans la minute.

À l'origine, il n'avait pas prévu d'enseigner cette branche délicate de la Magie avant la sixième année. C'était que le vaudou, l'air de rien, était sacrément coriace comme sorcellerie. Les restrictions étaient nombreuses et la moindre petite invocation demandait énormément de données sur l'objet à ensorceler ou désensorceler. C'était, en quelques mots, beaucoup trop de travail pour un résultat qui pouvait être obtenu d'une façon beaucoup plus simple et rapide. L'enseigner à ses élèves des années inférieures ne lui avait donc pas paru pertinent.

-Génial ! répondit le jeune serdaigle enflammé par ce qu'il avait interprété comme une approbation. Parce que le précédent professeur de Xénomagie avait catégoriquement refusé d'enseigner toutes les pratiques de magie digne d'intérêt et qu'il passait son temps à polluer notre temps d'apprentissage par des broutilles futiles que n'importe qui peut trouver en fouinant dans la Bibliothèque. Figurez-vous que votre prédécesseur avait refusé de nous apprendre les bases de la Sanguimancie soit disant parce que c'était illégal et ressemblait beaucoup trop à la Magie Noire pour qu'il prenne la responsabilité d'enseigner à un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'accord. Autant pour lui. Icarus Prince n'aurait effectivement _jamais_ dû être réparti à Serdaigle. Même les apprentis mages noirs savait qu'il fallait faire preuve de prudence quand on s'initiait à des magies d'une dangerosité mortelle. Le gamin tressautant d'excitation à son pupitre, quant à lui, ne semblait pas pourvu d'un instinct de survie correct, et risquait de détruire l'école et tous ses occupants en faisant joujou avec des savoirs redoutables et à ne surtout pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Il paraissait prudent de la part du Survivant de mettre un traceur sur le jeune garçon et de vérifier régulièrement qu'il n'était pas plongé dans une expérience douteuse risquant de détruire l'archipel britannique.

Monsieur Prince, commença le respectable professeur à côté de son élève immobilisée dans une pose grotesque. Comme je l'ai signifié au Directeur, je me réserve le droit d'enseigner ou non à mes élèves ce que je juge être trop dangereux pour leur bien ou celui de leurs camarades. Si vous souhaitez apprendre quelque chose qui ne figure pas sur ce programme, et avec la bénédiction du Directeur Dippet, il va falloir me prouver que vous êtes dignes de posséder ce savoir, prononça avec conviction et professionnalisme le baratineur de service.

-Oh, fit le jeune serdaigle d'une voix immensément déçue, son visage poupin reflétant son désappointement par une moue infantile. Et par quels moyens devrions-nous prouver notre valeur, professeur Potter ? reprit la teigne avec une bouffée d'énergie.

-Excellente question, répondit Harry en cherchant lesdits moyens en son for intérieur. Au moins deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les dangers potentiels de la pratique que vous souhaitez apprendre vous seront demandés, sortit-il avec inspiration en se souvenant de l'horreur qu'avait été les dissertations.

-J'ai ferais cinq ! lui répondit Icarus Prince avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour la pression sanguine du Survivant.

-Et vos notes devront être exemplaires, rajouta-t-il une condition.

-Elles le seront ! lui assura le jeune garçon.

-Dans toutes les matières, ajouta l'adulte en commençant à transpirer.

-Les siennes le sont déjà, grinça une poufsouffle d'une discrétion effarante.

Commençant à sentir que les choses échappait légèrement à son contrôle, le Sauveur se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire défaillante un argument irréalisable pour faire changer d'avis la Bête de Serdaigle.

-Vous devrez naturellement faire part de vos motivations au Directeur et à moi-même par écrit et dans le respect de nos traditions de correspondance, continua-t-il à énumérer des prétextes bidons.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les aristos envoyaient leurs missives avec des jolies tournures de phrases à double sens donnant la migraine à leurs auteurs. La paperasse étant une horreur sans nom dont nulle personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait être embarrassée, il devenait probable que cet argument refroidisse quelque peu la catastrophe ambulante.

-Je le ferais ! lui assura l'adolescent sans que son sourire ne faiblisse.

Encore raté. Le gosse commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

-Et recevoir bien entendu l'autorisation écrite non seulement du professeur Dippet, mais aussi de votre Directeur de Maison, compléta le Sauveur.

Voilà qui restreignait drastiquement le jeune serdaigle. Aucune chance que Smith accepte que l'un de ses précieux élèves veuille étudier une branche interdite de la Magie. Pour ce qui était du reste de ses élèves, nul doute que ceux qui n'avaient pas été refroidis par ses contraintes allaient être un minimum précautionneux avec ce que le Survivant allait avoir l'autorisation de leur apprendre. Et en plus il allait pouvoir librement s'exercer à devenir un animagus avec des étudiants correctement motivés et passionnés. Que des points positifs, se réjouit le professeur.

Théoriquement, Harry Potter savait comment se transformer en animagus. Il n'y était pourtant jamais arrivé. Principalement parce qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de méditer correctement avant qu'une catastrophe divine ne lui tombe lourdement sur le crâne. Il n'avait donc pour seul résultat probant qu'une vague impression de créature ailée en guise d'animal totem. Ce qui était infiniment frustrant. Rien que d'imaginer le nombre d'ennuis qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait pu s'enfuir à tire-d'aire à la moindre menace de problème, le Survivant réprimait péniblement l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux de rage et de frustration. Le trentenaire espérait vraiment pouvoir profiter de son séjour dans sa prison dorée pour avoir enfin accès à son animal intérieur et à sa pratique paire d'ailes. Même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet, il espérait tout de même que son périple de professeur serve au moins à quelque chose. Autre qu'à tester les limites de sa patience et sa résistance mentale aux cataclysmes catapultés dans sa face par le Destin, bien évidemment.

-J'obtiendrais toutes les autorisations nécessaires, professeur ! lui assura son actuelle source de migraine.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas jurer une nouvelle fois devant ses étudiants, le professeur prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs malmenés. Naturellement, quelques uns des petits pitiponks assis à leurs pupitres ricanèrent devant le bruit de pompe bouchée que fit le Survivant, ce qui finit sa crédibilité en temps qu'enseignant professionnel pour cette promotion.

Commençant à être à cours de prétextes bidons, le Survivant jugea préférable de couper court à la conversation et utilisa comme excuse une diversion consistant à faire asseoir de force à un pupitre libre la mercenaire en couche-culotte.

-Nous reparlerons de cours supplémentaires quand vous aurez déjà rempli les conditions nécessaires, temporisa le Survivant en retournant s'installer devant le tableau. D'autres questions concernant le programme ? osa-t-il demander avec un masochisme typiquement gryffondorien.

Le même serdaigle aux taches de rousseur de tout à l'heure leva un bras. Se disant avec un regain d'optimisme que son cours allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sans interruption farfelue, le professeur permit à l'étudiant de s'exprimer.

-Je pensais que les cours supplémentaires étaient prodigués par Miss James ? fit le jeune homme sous les cris mentaux festifs du Sauveur.

C'était qu'il avait oublié cette furie aux cheveux verts, avec toutes les crasses passant leur temps à lui tomber dessus avec la régularité d'un métronome. Il lui suffisait juste de refiler la corvée à l'Américaine et Harry était débarrassé de cet adolescent un peu trop collant. Voilà qui arrangeait tellement ses affaires que ça en devenait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il y avait forcément une couille dans le potage quelque part. Le tout restait de savoir si les potentiels ennuis de cette collaboration allaient être plus problématiques que gérer lui-même la version miniature et bisounours de Snape. Frankenstein était tout de même une sacrée malade qui cherchait à collecter ses organes et à les ranger dans des bocaux de formol par simple "esprit scientifique". Peut-être était-il plus prudent que ces deux monstres ne se rencontrent jamais...

-C'est le cas, répondit le Survivant. Mais son programme est tellement chargé que je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de vous faire étudier des sujets sur lesquels elle n'a peut-être pas les connaissances nécessaires.

-Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment recherchée par le MACUSA pour avoir fait exploser le bureau des Aurors ? lui demanda une gryffondor aux cheveux nattés.

Il fallait dire que les agents du service de l'ordre américain n'étaient pas vraiment les plus débrouillards du globe dès qu'il était question du confinement des criminels. Lui-même avait fait sauter le mur Sud dudit bureau quand Carter l'avait honteusement vendu après avoir profité de sa compagnie. Détruire les bâtiments publics de cette organisation encore plus bâclée que le Ministère de la Magie Britannique de son époque n'était pas véritablement un exploit. C'était à croire que toutes leurs cloisons avaient été construites avec du papier mâché. Ce qui méritait l'intérêt de Sauveur, en revanche était le fait qu'Athéna James semblait avoir un sérieux penchant dans la destruction de bâtiments publics, et que Poudlard risquait malheureusement d'en faire les frais.

-Pas à ma connaissance, mentit honteusement le Survivant.

-C'était quoi le spectacle que vous avez donné lors de la Répartition ? continua le massacre la jeune serpentard l'ayant renseigné sur l'année de la petite briseuse de sorts.

Bien évidemment, il aurait été trop beau que l'assistance soit frappée d'un sortilège d'amnésie et oublie le cirque qu'avait été la cérémonie de Rentrée et la fixation qu'avaient un nombre impressionnant de jeunes filles sur sa pauvre personne.

-Il paraitrait qu'une prophétie annonce que je suis sensé guider mes élèves vers l'art épique de l'héroïsme, et il s'avère que certaines personnes prennent cette prédiction un peu trop au sérieux en voulant que je leur enseigne comment venir à bout d'un mage noir ou en désirant que j'accomplisse leur quête à leur place, répondit avec honnêteté le Héros des Temps Troublés.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment un élu prophétique ? fit un autre élève aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes sensés devoir faire ? le questionna-t-il.

S'il se mettait à lister toutes les lubies des Plaies, il en aurait pour la journée.

-J'ai peut-être la malheureuse particularité d'être la cible d'une prophétie, mais cela ne veut pas dire que mon libre-arbitre est pour autant non-existent, détourna-t-il la conversation. Une grande partie des prophéties sont auto-réalisatrices, c'est-à-dire qu'avoir conscience de la charge que le Destin met sur vos épaules à tendance à vous faire agir d'une certaine façon, et que ce sont donc vos actes à partir de ce moment qui remplissent les conditions de la prédiction. Par conséquent, si vous agissez comme si vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de cette maudite prophétie, les chances que vous vous retrouviez à gambader dans un labyrinthe pourchassé par un Minotaure parce que vous avez eut la glorieuse idée de vous moquer des goûts artistiques d'un dieu grec sont très infimes, expliqua l'aimant à ennuis.

Le silence dans sa salle de classe après sa déclaration était assez déroutant.

-Waouh... lâcha Icarus Prince comme si son professeur était un dieu vivant, un air béat accroché à son visage d'erreur de la nature.

-Je crois avoir compris pourquoi vous êtes devenu professeur à Poudlard, prononça lentement le même serdaigle que tout à l'heure. Et pourquoi une armée de Briseurs de Sort campe devant les grilles du château, ajouta-t-il.

-Si ce qui ne le tue pas le rend plus fort, ça explique qu'il possède autant de connaissances variées sur les différentes utilisations de la Magie, remarqua une serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que Gringotts vous reproche, exactement ? demanda un poufsouffle.

Bon. De toute façon, la mercenaire en couche-culotte allait assurément vendre la mèche à un moment donné, donc dire la vérité n'allait pas rendre son quotidien encore plus invivable.

-J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, répondit le professeur responsable, libéré un artefact précieux et mal-traité du joug cruel d'un gobelin.

Le piaillement d'horreur de la gryffondor nattée vrilla les pauvres tympans du Sauveur.

-Oh. Seigneur, souffla un né-moldu devant l'effarante nouvelle.

-Professeur, fit quant à lui Icarus Prince avec béatitude. Je vous aime, lui dit-il comme s'il était un dieu vivant arpentant majestueusement cette Terre.

-Il paraît qu'il fait très beau à Beauxbatons en cette saison, remarqua un serpentard.

-On va tous mourir, déclara calmement une serdaigle.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! commença à paniquer la gryffondor nattée.

-Mais personne ne va mourir, leur assura le Survivant en roulant des yeux devant cet étalage de comportements excessifs et démesurés.

Est-ce que lui se mettait à hurler hystériquement à chaque fois qu'une tuile karmique lui tombait sur le coin de la figure ? Non, et pourtant il avait eut des circonstances idéales. Il restait composé et alerte, et se permettait juste de temps en temps des soupirs désespérés et des jérémiades parfaitement justifiées. Et il prenait la fuite, accessoirement.

-Pendant la dernière guerre des gobelins, un tiers de la population sorcière a été décimée, l'informa la jeune serdaigle. Il est donc tout à fait probable que nous mourrions avant la résolution du conflit, reprit-elle en ajustant sa lourde paire de lunettes.

-Mais qui a parlé de "guerre", au juste ? demanda l'inculte professeur.

Harry Potter n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais prêté attention aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Principalement parce qu'il avait été un adolescent comme les autres, et que dormir ou jouer aux batailles explosives avec son meilleur ami au lieu d'écouter radoter un fantôme aussi captivant qu'un compte-rendu sur l'évacuation des eaux du château lui avait à l'époque paru une meilleure alternative. Il était logique qu'il ignore de quelles façons exactes commençait un conflit impliquant les gobelins. Par contre, pour avoir déjà été dans le collimateur de cette race de rapaces vénaux rabougris, le Survivant se doutait bien qu'entrer en guerre contre Gringotts ne pouvait qu'être annonciateur de catastrophes épiques.

-Les gobelins sont en état de guerre permanent contre les fraudeurs, les faux-moneyeurs et les voleurs, le renseigna une serpentard aux robes de seconde main. Vous, professeur, entrez dans la dernière catégorie, lui annonça-t-elle comme si elle ne risquait pas de servir de dommage collatéral.

-Par conséquent, Poudlard est officiellement en état de siège, grimaça un gryffondor surplombant ses camarades de sa grande taille.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de Gringotts en un seul morceau ? lui demanda sa groupie avec des étoiles pétillants dans ses yeux noirs.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais cambriolé Gringotts, répliqua le digne professeur comme s'il s'agissait d'une aberration sans nom.

Même si, techniquement, il avait bel et bien cambriolé la célèbre banque pour récupérer un horcruxe dans le caveau de Bellatrix Black. Il était d'ailleurs ressorti par la verrière à dos de dragon, ce qui, même pour lui, était assez sensationnel.

-Vous avez dérobé un bien appartenant à la nation gobeline, remarqua un poufsouffle. Qu'il ait été entreposé dans leurs tunnels ou non, vous êtes devenu un ennemi de toute leur race.

Harry aurait dû regretter son geste spontané et dicté par son ivresse, mais en vérité, l'homme aurait été prêt à devenir l'ennemi de toute la galaxie en échange de sa Beauté parfaite et pure. S'être mis à dos toute une communauté de petits bonshommes aux dents pointues et au caractère de chèvre était, à son avis, bien peu cher payé. Certes, il était légèrement ennuyant d'avoir sa tête mise à prix et d'être poursuivi par toute une armée de chasseurs de primes motivés, mais la contrepartie en valant largement l'enjeu.

-De toute façon, relativisa l'adulte responsable, les protections de l'école empêcheront quiconque de pénétrer dans l'enceinte illégalement et de vous faire du mal. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter de ce petit détail de mon curriculum vitae déjà bien chargé.

Parce que si les morpions devaient péter une durite à chaque fois que des gens louches en avaient après lui, le professeur allait se retrouver transformé en psychologue scolaire. Bien qu'une augmentation de son salaire ne soit pas pour le contrarier, le Sauveur avait déjà un emploi suffisamment chargé sans avoir en plus à devoir gérer des adolescents incapables de survivre au contact de sa vie surréaliste. Il avait déjà dix Plaies sur les bras sans ressentir le besoin de rajouter une classe complète à con calvaire quotidien. Il n'était pas masochiste à ce point, merci bien.

-Là n'est pas la question ! cracha une gryffondor hargneuse. Par votre présence, vous nous mettez tous en danger !

-Mais non, nuança le Survivant. Le Directeur a passé un marché avec les charmantes personnes campant devant nos grilles. Tant que je ne sors pas de l'enceinte de l'école, la seule fonction de ces redoutables sorciers est d'assurer votre sécurité au cas où un incident aurait malheureusement lieu.

Même si, techniquement, il n'avait aucune preuve dudit marché. Mais connaissant ce renard de Dippet, il aurait été invraisemblable qu'il ne profite pas de leur présence pour protéger le château en cas d'attaque des partisans de Grindelwald.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce détail qui l'inquiète, supposa un serpentard au sourire facile.

-Ah oui ? fit le professeur légèrement perdu.

Si l'armée de mercenaires n'était pas le problème, alors quoi ? Des difficultés à obtenir un prêt immobilier de la part de ces rapaces vénaux de gobelins ?

-Vous avez déclaré la guerre à la nation gobeline, espèce de botruc décérébré ! explosa la gryffondor caractérielle en se levant de sa chaise et en frappant son innocent pupitre. Et Poudlard vous cache ! Les gobelins nous considèrent déjà comme des complices !

-Ah bon ? répondit le criminel recherché, pas l'air plus préoccupé que cela par l'hystérie grimpante de sa classe.

-Ce débile va nous faire tous tuer, prophétisa un serdaigle.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! piailla à nouveau la jeune fille nattée.

-Professeur, fit amoureusement Icarus Prince, vous êtes mon héros.

-Bon, fit le professeur. On se calme, maintenant, essaya-t-il de rétablir le paisible silence du début du cours.

Sans succès, bien malheureusement pour lui. Apparemment, ses cours étaient destinés à terminer dans une parodie de soulèvement populaire.

Commençant à sérieusement s'impatienter, le trentenaire imposa le silence à l'aide d'un sort et toisa sévèrement les étudiants s'étant levés de leur chaise. Une fois le calme revenu et son autorité professorale rétablie, Harry se permit de savourer un court instant sa victoire avant d'offrir un mouchoir brodé à la gryffondor nattée et aux nerfs fragiles. Puis, considérant qu'il lui restait au moins vingt minutes de cours à dispenser, le professeur commença à expliquer la différence entre une bestiole déterminée à s'offrir un plat de résistance d'un malchanceux, et une bestiole cherchant juste à ce qu'on lui foute la paix. Ce qui était plus ou moins le B. de la survie en milieu hostile, et qui était une capacité absolument nécessaire pour tout être désirant survivre en sa présence.

Alors que Harry allait enchaîner sur la nécessité de se tenir loin de tous les êtres se nourrissant exclusivement de chair humaine, un boulet de canon explosa une vitre et vint atterrir juste devant lui dans un roulé-boulé admirable.

-C'est une blague, voulut se rassurer le Survivant coupé dans son monologue pourtant parfaitement convenable.

-Maître, fit la guerrière du passé en se relevant royalement du sol et en chassant de ses épaules les quelques morceaux de verre accrochés. Je reviens victorieuse de la mission que vous m'aviez confiée, lui sortit-elle en se frappant virilement la poitrine de son poing dans une parodie de salut militaire.

Il fallut de longues secondes au Survivant pour qu'il se souvienne de la nature de ladite mission.

-Tu as botté le derrière de tous les mercenaires que Dippet avait engagé pour protéger l'école et les as renvoyé chez eux ? demanda avec horreur le futur licencié.

-J'ai mesuré ma force en affrontant les plus valeureux guerriers de cette armée, le rassura la rouquine du passé.

La catastrophe n'était donc pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait de prime abord pensé.

-Et ? s'interrogea le professeur sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je me suis fait de fidèles amis parmi nos ennemis, Maître, la renseigna la guerrière Celte.

-Hun-hun, répondit le Survivant.

-Il y avait de curieux guerriers parmi eux, Maître, l'informa la brute épaisse. L'un d'entre eux crachait du feu comme les dragons.

-Et merde, souffla le professeur.

Voilà qui rappelait un déplaisant souvenir à l'ancien visiteur des Carpates.

-Un Chasseur de Transylvanie ! piailla à nouveau l'adolescente aux nerfs trop fragiles. On va tous mourir ! recommença-t-elle à paniquer pour un rien.

Pourtant, se souvint l'aîné Potter, Galatea avait bien certifié que son soupirant se faisait appeler "Bogdan Kovacs", et appartenait par conséquent au clan des Chasseurs persuadés que le but de leur existence était de décimer toute créature magique, y compris les sorciers, qui croisaient leur chemin. Nul part le Sauveur n'avait entendu que l'un de ces pyromanes de Balaur se promenait tranquillement dans les alentours du château.

-Tu es certaine qu'il crachait bien du feu, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un tour de pyrotechnie bien rodé ? demanda confirmation le Survivant.

-Un tour de quoi ? répondit la jeune femme n'ayant pas connu les invasions romaines.

-Laisse tomber, abandonna le Sauveur.

De toute façon, il avait dans sa classe un individu particulièrement à jour sur les caractéristiques dignes d'intérêt des mercenaires.

Se tournant vers la gamine ayant cru pouvoir le berner et le trainer de force devant les gobelins, Harry Potter réprima un sourire funeste et permit à son élève de reprendre le contrôle de sa tête. Bien entendu, la première chose que fit la mercenaire en herbe fut de hurler sa fureur et son impuissance de toute la force de ses poumons. Nombre de ses voisins les plus proches protestèrent devant les furieux cris aigus et un serdaigle un peu plus dégourdis que les autres lui lança un sort de mutisme. Il s'agissait du même garçon aux taches de rousseur qui l'avait renseigné sur le caractère monstrueux du jeune Icarus Prince. Nul doute que cet adolescent allait être un allié de poids contre le reste de cette classe de cas sociaux.

-Rappelez-moi votre nom, déjà ? fit le professeur.

-Icarus Prince ! se rappela à son bon souvenir l'Horreur Absolue se prenant pour un poulpe.

-Théodore Rowle, monsieur, lui répondit le serdaigle aux taches de rousseur avec un petit sourire présent sur les lèvres.

Il s'agissait étrangement d'un sourire que le jeune professeur connaissait bien. Le même qui prenait place sur les visages de vieux croulants sachant quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qui s'amusaient à l'avance du chaos que le pauvre homme allait provoquer par accident. Le genre de petit rictus qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'une catastrophe divine venait de lui être catapultée en pleine face et que les ennuis épiques n'étaient pas loin.

-Maître, lui signala la brute épaisse perchée sur le rebord de ce qui avait été une fenêtre.

-Quoi ? grinça le Survivant d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_? soupira-t-il lourdement en se refusant à prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire au cataclysme présent à l'extérieur du château.

-Le cracheur de feu vole dans notre direction, l'informa tranquillement Alwenn comme si un Chasseur entraîné depuis sa naissance à terrasser des sorciers ne venait pas de franchir les protections d'une _école de magie_.

- _Quoi_?! éructa le Héros des Temps Troublés en se précipitant vers la fenêtre la plus proche pendant que ses élèves commençaient à correctement paniquer.

-On va tous mourir ! recommença à piailler la gamine aux cheveux nattés.

Il fallait dire que les Chasseurs de Transylvanie avaient la réputation de servir de Croque-mitaine pour toutes les créatures magiques. Honnêtement, ça n'aurait pas étonné le maudit chronique si les parents sorciers utilisaient le mythe des Chasseurs pour persuader leurs enfants de finir leur soupe à la citrouille ou d'aller se coucher à une heure décente. La crise d'hystérie collective prenant place dans sa salle de classe n'était donc pas si imprévisible que cela.

-ON SE CALME ! hurla le Survivant devant ses élèves courants dans tous les sens comme un cortège de poulets sans têtes.

Les deux seuls quatrième année à être encore assis à leur pupitre se trouvaient être la gamine adoptée par les gobelins et Icarus Prince. Même Rowle, le serdaigle prometteur, avait le visage comiquement plaqué contre une fenêtre.

-PERSONNE NE VIENT DANS NOTRE DIRECTION ! essaya de se faire entendre le professeur.

Ce qui était vrai. Personne, et encore moins un Chasseur, ne volait vers le château avec l'intention de le réduire en cendres. Alwenn avait juste entraperçu le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal rentrant de sa séance de shopping à dos de sombral.

Une minute. À dos de sombral ? _Son_ sombral ? Galatea ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir osé lui piquer son fidèle destrier carnivore ? La bête allait dévorer les pauvres première année qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin dans les couloirs. C'était la définition même de l'inconscience. Aucun professeur digne de ce nom ne pouvait décemment laisser entrer une créature pire qu'un basilique au sein de l'école, et même un mage noir possédait suffisamment de matière grise pour comprendre que laisser traîner Hannibal à portée d'élèves était une horrible idée.

Harry se trouvait déchiré entre l'impulsion d'intercepter Galatea avant qu'elle n'atterrisse, et sa nouvelle responsabilité de professeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait décemment laisser ses élèves dans un état de panique aussi pitoyable, même pour protéger ses futurs étudiants des mâchoires puissantes du sombral. Avisant les coups de tête fébriles de Birba Ragnok demandant sans équivoque un droit de parole, le Survivant se dit que de toute façon, un peu plus de chaos passerait inaperçu dans la confusion ambiante.

-Gringotts n'a, à ma connaissance, engagé qu'un seul Chasseur de Transylvanie, l'informa la petite brune.

-Bogdan Kovacs, supposa le baroudeur international.

-Exact, lui répondit la Briseuse de Sort. Et il ne peut pas cracher de flammes, pour la bonne raison qu'il est insensible à la Magie.

Mouais. À part les Vassilescu, aucun autre Clan de Chasseurs n'était insensible à la Magie. La gamine n'était assurément pas à jour dans son bestiaire de créatures susceptibles de lui courir après et de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

-J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que cet individu vient de se faire kidnapper par le professeur de Défense, lui fit savoir le Sauveur. Et que la probabilité qu'il regagne la pleine maîtrise de sa volonté avant la fin de cette année scolaire est encore plus faible que la résistance de Myriam Delambre à la tentation d'une proie facile.

Parce que oui, Galatea n'avait pas été seule sur le dos de ce sombral, et qu'il y avait fort à supposer que le malheureux individu destiné à lui servir de banque génétique pour son futur enfant se trouvait être le Chasseur lui ayant tapé dans l'œil.

-C'est impossible, répliqua avec conviction la petite mercenaire. Bogdan Kovacs est un vétéran de la dernière Purge des Carpates. Il est réputé pour avoir vaincu à lui tout seul une armée de mages noirs. Un simple professeur d'école ne peut tout simplement pas avoir le dessus sur cette légende vivante, insista la fillette à la solde des gobelins.

Pour être souvent qualifié de "légende vivante" par tout un tas de gens pas vraiment au courant de ses réels faits d'armes, le Survivant était bien placé pour savoir que le prétendu héros n'était pas toujours ce à quoi s'attendaient ses groupies ou ses employeurs.

-Est-ce que Gringotts a vérifié qu'il était bien qui il prétendait être ? questionna le Sauveur habitué à être porté en triomphe à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur un tapis et défonçait accidentellement le crâne d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres local avec un chandelier.

-Mais bien entendu, rétorqua sèchement le gobelin adoptif.

La foi que cette adolescente avait envers ses employeurs et son voleur d'enfants de père était fascinante de par sa crédulité.

-Ils te l'ont dit, ou tu l'as supposé ? fit le baratineur de première habitué à embrouiller les êtres un trop confiants de nature.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise ce que je sais déjà, répliqua, butée, la gamine au caractère en acier trempé.

-Laisse moi deviner, soupira le Sauveur. Un homme se faisant appeler "Bogdan Kovacs" a donc un beau jour fait irruption dans votre camp de brutes épaisses, t'as donné un morceau de papelard en polonais ou en moldave te certifiant qu'il avait été engagé par Gringotts et que tu devais lui donner une certaine somme d'argent par jour en guise de salaire, puis se la coulait douce pendant que tout le monde essayait de pénétrer dans le château.

Le visage décomposé de la gamine suffit à faire comprendre au trentenaire qu'il avait vu juste. Son ambition devait être monstrueusement énorme pour qu'elle ait été répartie à Serpentard malgré ses faibles capacités en matière de ruse et de tromperie. N'importe qui un minimum dégourdi aurait put percer à jour une supercherie aussi flagrante.

D'ailleurs, Galatea avait-elle percé cette supercherie flagrante ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle lui avait présenté sa victime comme "se faisant appeler Bogdan Kovacs", pas "s'appelle Bogdan Kovacs". Il y avait donc fort à parier que le mage noir à la retraite était courant de l'escroquerie de l'individu appartenant potentiellement au Clan des Balaur, et avait trouvé le culot de ce malheureux honnêtement charmant. Connaissant le personnage, qu'elle tombe sous le charme d'un escroc en ayant suffisamment dans le pantalon pour se faire passer pour une "légende vivante" auprès de ces erreurs de la nature de mercenaires, n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Une personne qui considérait que Lord Voldemort était " _mignon_ " n'était de toute façon pas très droit dans sa tête.

-Un escroc s'est fait passer pour un Chasseur de Transylvanie auprès de Briseurs de Sort assermentés de Gringotts ? reformula avec une admiration grandissante Icarus Prince. Cet homme est un génie, déclara la version miniature de Snape avec des étoiles pétillants dans ses yeux noirs.

-Surtout très suicidaire, ajouta le serdaigle aux taches de rousseur.

-Ou très désespéré, fit de même une serpentard aux cheveux châtains.

-Ou complètement débile ! ajouta un gryffondor en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel. Mais faut vraiment avoir un grain pour se faire passer pour un Chasseur de Transylvanie ! Devant une école en plus !

Harry Potter approuvait tout à fait. Ce pauvre crétin méritait précisément ce que Galatea avait prévu pour lui, et le Survivant ne comptait certainement pas aller à la rescousse de ce piètre escroc incapable de garder sa couverture jusqu'à la fin de la première journée de cours. Le touriste des Carpates reconnaissait bien là un membre du Clan des Balaurs, la tête un peu trop grosse pour passer les portes, des compétences intellectuelles pas franchement folichonnes, un besoin de cramer tout ce qui l'agaçait ou n'était pas à son goût, et un très mauvais sens de l'humour. Que l'on comprenne bien le Survivant, les triplés Balaurs qu'il avait croisés dans une taverne roumaine ne lui avaient pas cramé le fion parce que l'ivrogne avait eut le malheur de leur faire du rentre-dedans peu subtil. Ils avaient plutôt jugé que le larguer au beau milieu d'une troupe de dragons en pleine saison reproductrice était une géniale idée pour faire passer le temps. Ces trois putains de Chasseurs possédaient effectivement un certain sens de l'humour, il était malheureusement plus que douteux pour les victimes de leurs farces soi-disant sans conséquences. Du point de vue de l'aimant à ennuis, les Triplés Balaurs avaient relégué les jumeaux Weasley pour des amateurs en matière de coups-fourrés et facéties innocentes. Principalement parce que ni Fred, ni Georges n'avaient activement essayé de le tuer de façon aussi créative. Quand il avait fatalement mis la main sur ces trois guignols, le Sauveur leur avait bien fait comprendre que toutes les plaisanteries, surtout les plus douteuses, avaient une fin, et que quiconque passait aussi près de le tuer ne s'en sortait jamais sans quelques cicatrices douloureuses et disgracieuses. Après cette rencontre, malheureusement, un Chasseur Vassilescu ne s'intéressant qu'aux mages noir s'était mis en tête de le traquer et de le transformer en trophée ou en descente de lit. Un épisode particulièrement déplaisant qui l'avait forcé à fuir les Carpates pour la Russie, et qui avait eut un poids non-négligeable dans sa décision de participer à une expédition dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord en compagnie de deux moldus pour le compte d'une célèbre compagnie pétrolière.

-Maître, se rappela à son souvenir la guerrière du passé toujours penchée dans le vide.

Non mais _sérieusement_? N'était-ce pas suffisamment d'ennuis pour seulement une matinée de cours. Son quota de catastrophes divines par heure devait avoir largement atteint la limite. _Pourquoi_ s'acharnait-on inlassablement sur lui alors que tout un panel d'individus plus louches que lui se promenaient dans les couloirs ?

-Quoi encore ? se retint de soupirer le digne professeur.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la trompette autoritaire retentit pour la troisième fois de la journée entre les murs du château, et que Harry Potter perdit pour de bon son calme. La patience du Survivant venait d'atteindre sa limite pourtant difficile à dépasser. À un moment donné, trop était tout simplement trop.

-FERMEZ-LA TOUS ! explosa le Sauveur dans un cri presque hystérique. ET QUE QUELQU'UN ARRÊTE CETTE SALOPERIE DE CLAIRON ! ajouta-t-il alors que le bruit purement insupportable lui vrillait les tympans.

Sa perte momentanée de contrôle eut au moins l'avantage de faire taire la troupe d'excités qui lui servaient d'élèves. Même le cor de chasse infernal comprit qu'il était dans son intérêt de se la fermer, au plus grand bonheur du Survivant.

-Maître, répéta la rouquine du passé comme si rien de notable ne s'était passé.

- _Quoi_? cracha avec humeur le digne professeur en se massant l'arrête du nez dans le vain espoir de se calmer.

-La fée humaine vient d'entrer dans le camp ennemi, lui répondit son obéissante sous-fifre.

-De mieux en mieux, déplora l'Elu dans un murmure tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Le professeur Evergreen est encore plus stupide que je le pensais, annonça un serpentard aux robes de seconde main et au nez collé à la fenêtre.

-Elle va se faire complètement massacrer, ricana Birba Ragnok avant de se faire une fois de plus réduire au silence d'un geste exaspéré de la part du Héros prophétisé.

-Je rêve ou tous les Briseurs de Sort sont en train de s'embrasser et de se faire de câlins, prononça avec ahurissement une petite poufsouffle.

Connaissant la métisse et son indécrottable habitude de s'incruster dans la tête des gens pour les transformer en bisounours, ça n'étonnait même pas le Survivant. Au moins les mercenaires n'allaient pas immédiatement mettre le feu au château pour récupérer leur prestigieux escroc de collègue. Ce qui donnait un inestimable répit au professeur pour à la fois se calmer les nerfs et virer ses étudiants squattant encore sa salle de classe malgré l'odieuse sonnerie ayant annoncé le début du repas de midi.

-J'aurais dû prendre Divination comme option, geignit Icarus Prince sous les regards blasés de l'assistance.

-Je suppose que lui dire qu'il va fatalement l'avoir en cours d'Astrologie n'est pas une bonne idée, souffla tellement discrètement une gryffondor à sa voisine.

-Une extrêmement mauvaise, même, répliqua la serdaigle sur le même ton. Je t'ai dit que Campbell l'avait officiellement promu "minion de quatrième rang" pour son cours d'Arithmancie ?

-Ca veut dire qu'il aura accès aux travaux des sixième année ? inspira avec horreur la très silencieuse gryffondor comme si un missile nucléaire venait d'être armé.

-Tout à fait, lui répondit l'autre dans un grave hochement de tête. Abbott est en train de faire signer une pétition à tout les cinquième année et plus pour empêcher que quiconque enseigne à ce monstre comment faire sauter la planète.

Voilà qui allait _tellement_ faire baisser la tension du Survivant.

-Tu crois qu'il a des chances d'arriver à faire changer d'avis Campbell ? demanda la gryffondor.

-Si la pétition ne marche pas, au pire, toute notre Maison se met en grève, lui avoua la petite serdaigle.

-En grève ? fit la gryffondor comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce mot pouvait bien signifier.

Voir ces studieux rats de bibliothèque entrer en grève était tellement à contre-emploi de tout ce que représentait Serdaigle que le trentenaire avait du mal à imaginer à quoi une manifestation organisée des élèves appliqués et organisés pouvait bien ressembler.

-De toute façon, reprit l'adolescente arborant une cravate bleue et bronze, jusqu'à ce qu'Icarus Prince n'ait plus accès à des savoirs dangereux, aucun membre de notre Maison ne pourra dormir en paix et se concentrer correctement sur ses cours. Alors travailler ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un discours tout à fait inédit pour une serdaigle, remarqua le Sauveur avant qu'un autre incident aux proportions dantesques ne vienne poliment frapper à sa porte bardée de malédictions vicieuses et n'ajoute son grain de sel au chaos ambiant ayant tout juste commencé à s'apaiser. Se retenant de hurler une nouvelle fois sa rage et sa frustration et d'envoyer au diable le malheureux ayant osé toquer doucement à son huis, l'aimant à ennuis aboya un "Entrez!" des plus irascibles à son visiteur impromptu. Visiteur s'avérant bien évidemment être l'une des maudites Plaies lui courant après.

-J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, cracha l'Elu de trop nombreuses prophéties à "Sue, Mary", la gamine ayant des connaissances un peu trop détaillées de son passé pour ne pas être louche.

L'adolescente fraîchement répartie à Poufsouffle cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux chocolat devant le bordel qu'était devenue sa salle de classe.

-Une cinquième année ! s'écria Icarus Prince d'une voix étrangement aigue juste avant de se précipiter sur la nouvelle arrivante pour l'enlacer et lui broyer les côtes au passage.

-Urgh, répondit la nouvelle victime de l'Horreur Absolue enserrée dans la prise du poulpe humain.

-Bonjour, fit une voix que l'ancien coussin à O. . reconnu de suite.

Devant le professeur, juste à côté de la Plaie pour l'instant immobilisée, se trouvait l'adolescent lui étant littéralement tombé dessus depuis la stratosphère dans un halo enflammé. Les mêmes yeux en peu trop bleus, la même pilosité faciale carbonisée, le même nez pointu, et surtout, cet effroyable sourire de débile respirant l'optimisme et la joie de vivre si peu propre à un serpentard.

-Il m'est plaisant de vous revoir, professeur, reprit l'apparent élève de Serpentard aux cheveux et sourcils roussis dans un sourire d'une blancheur inégalée.

Ou alors uniquement par Harriet et son sortilège d'aveuglement.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry Potter en pilote automatique, trop sonné par l'apparition pour être capable de dire autre chose.

-Avery, expira difficilement la jeune fille prisonnière des bras d'Icarus Prince. Viens m'aider, la supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Alors que le jeune homme s'empressait de venir au secours de sa condisciple en péril, la seule chose que put intégrer le pourfendeur de mages noir fut le patronyme de l'étudiant bouddhiste. Si sa mémoire défaillante ne lui faisait pas défaut, "Avery" était le nom d'un mangemort particulièrement fidèle à Voldemort.

-Mais depuis quand les bouddhistes cautionnent-ils les meurtres de masse ? ne put que lâcher le Survivant d'une voix brisée devant le cirque sans queue ni tête qu'était sa vie.

-Ils ne le cautionnent pas, lui répondit poliment l'un des plus célèbres assassins de moldus du XXème siècle. Le premier précepte du Bouddhisme est qu'il faut s'abstenir de nuire à la vie d'autrui, le renseigna l'étudiant.

Harry Potter avait-il cassé sans le faire exprès tout ce qui faisait que l'Univers tournait comme il le fallait ? Hermione allait définitivement le pulvériser si elle apprenait qu'il avait irrévocablement chamboulé le cours du Temps par accident. Peut-être la décision de rentrer à son époque n'était-elle pas aussi sage qu'il le pensait... D'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, lui restait-il seulement une époque auquelle retourner ? Avait-il vraiment détruit son présent de sa seule présence dans le passé ? Avait-il assassiné ses amis et son filleul juste à cause d'une cuite dans un bar miteux des Carpates ? Etait-il à ce point maudit ? Dans tous les cas de figure, une discussion avec le mage noir local et le bibliothécaire contentieux s'imposait, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de pulvériser par accident toute une ligne temporelle.

Tout occupé à s'empêcher de courir partout en s'arrachant les cheveux dans un rire hystérique, le Survivant ne remarqua que trop tard que la gamine avait été libérée du trop célèbre Icarus Prince, et que le poulpe à visage humain était par conséquent à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime pour ses câlins broyeurs de côtes. Le voyageur du futur se retrouva donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée enserré entre les bras malingres du quatrième année. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'eut aucun remord à jurer devant sa classe pendant qu'il luttait contre le serdaigle agrippé à sa chemise.

-Ca suffit, ces conneries ! craqua le digne professeur en balançant l'adolescent dans les bras du mangemort bouddhiste.

Ce qui semblait être une bonne solution, étant donné que l'OVNI redonnait son affection à l'horreur parlante en le serrant à son tour contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément bizarre dans la vision d'un futur sous-fifre de Voldemort câlinant la version miniature de Severus Snape.

-Space, souffla la gamine ayant échappé aux bras tentaculaires d'Icarus Prince.

-Tout à fait, approuva le Survivant avant de se tourner vers sa classe toujours plantée devant les fenêtres. Le cours est terminé ! fit-il sursauter la grande majorité des élèves de voix puissante. Pas de devoir pour la prochaine fois, déclara le magnanime professeur sous l'onomatopée déçue du monstre de Serdaigle. Maintenant, fichez le camp ! s'écria le trentenaire au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Les jeunes adolescents filèrent sans demander leur reste dans une cohue désorganisée, à la malheureuse exception de cinq individus déterminés à lui pourrir encore plus l'existence. Birba Ragnok, immobilisée sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que le Survivant décide de la relacher ; Alwenn Gwilfur, toujours penchée dans le vide à l'affût d'ennemis à combrattre ; Icarus Prince et Avery, enlacés comme s'ils étaient des frères perdus de vue depuis des siècles ; et la gamine quelconque aux ongles multicolores, qui le regardait comme s'il était l'un des Fondateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, exactement ? demanda l'adulte dans un masochisme particulièrement gryffondorien.

Si l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains appartenait véritablement à la caste très privée des Elues prophétiques réduisant les Plaies de l'Egypte Antique à de vulgaires pépins bénins, nul doute qu'elle allait lui sortir une aberration dans le genre : "Va botter les fesses d'un méchant-pas-beau à ma place.". Dans le cas contraire, le Sauveur n'aurait pas à craindre de la croiser au détour d'un couloir.

La gamine ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, semblant avoir du mal à prioriser ses paroles. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la santé mentale du Survivant. Le rougissement prenant lentement place sur ses pommettes constellées de taches de rousseur n'était d'ailleurs pas un présage favorable. La jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'une de ses groupies pour que le Héros se sente confortable. Le trentenaire s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à mettre tout ce beau monde à la porte quand la gamine se décida enfin à parler.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon impolitesse d'hier, lui dit-elle en tortillant ses doigts peinturlurés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Gâcher ta couverture en criant ton nom et révéler que tu venais du futur devant toute l'école, explicita-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

L'adulte responsable haussa un sourcil.

-Quelle couverture ? demanda l'Héritier Potter.

-Comment ça "Quelle couverture ? " ? fit l'adolescente en ouvrant bien grand ses yeux chocolat. Tu ne t'es quand même pas présenté devant Dumbledore comme "Harry Potter" ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait affaire à un demeuré profond.

-Euh... Si ? répondit l'adulte responsable en sentant que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as été suffisamment idiot pour révéler ton vrai nom devant des gens qui vont te rencontrer cinquante ans plus tard ? n'y crut pas la gamine beaucoup plus à jour que lui sur les paradoxes temporels.

-Peut-être ? ne put que répondre l'irresponsable gryffondor. De toute façon, comme tu l'as crié dans la Grande Salle, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, essaya de dédramatiser le Survivant.

-Et Voldemort ! brailla l'adolescente dans un cri beaucoup trop aigue pour les oreilles humaines. Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir quand il apprendra que l'enfant destiné à le tuer porte le même nom que l'un de ses professeurs ?! continua-t-elle à lui vriller les tympans. C'est une catastrophe ! explosa pour de bon l'hystérique aux ongles multicolores.

-On baisse d'un ton ! protesta le Survivant en se disant que demander la fameuse cire de Brulopot n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Et je te signale que ton camarade en train de se prendre pour une peluche est un putain de futur mangemort, alors-

-Langage ! eut-elle le culot de lui crier en pleine face.

-Alors ! reprit le Sauveur comme s'il n'avait pas été grossièrement interrompu. Tes inquiétudes concernant le continuum espace-temps sont extrêmement mal placées, lui annonça-t-il. Tu devrais plutôt paniquer sur le fait que l'Univers ait décidé d'arrêter de tourner droit et se soit mis à parier avec la Destinée sur combien de temps et de pépins aux proportions dantesques il me faudrait encaisser avant de devenir complètement maboule ! explosa à son tour la pauvre victime de la Poisse Cosmique.

La gamine cligna plusieurs fois de ses grands yeux chocolat.

- _Les Annales du Disque-Monde_? comprit-elle la référence. Tu lis de la Fantasy ? Harry Potter lit de la Fantasy, répéta-t-elle platement. Un personnage de roman de Fantasy lit lui-même des romans de Fantasy. Puissant, lâcha-t-elle à un auditoire invisible.

-Comment ça "un personnage de roman" ? releva le protagoniste principal d'une série de bouquins vendu par millions.

-Oups, fit la gamine en plaquant ses ongles multicolores sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de faire une énorme boulette.

Alors que le héros littéraire de toute une génération s'apprêtait à tirer les vers du nez de cette gosse aux connaissances inquiétantes par tous les moyens à sa disposition, un coffre en bois muni d'une dizaine de pattes décida de pénétrer dans un son antre et de trottiner dans sa direction. Le meuble ressemblait beaucoup trop au Bagage s'amusant à dévorer d'innocents voleurs pour que le sorcier ne puisse réprimer un pas de recul.

-Puissant... répéta la gamine avec des yeux exorbités. Le Bagage en bois de poirier-savant de Deux-fleurs. À Poudlard, fit-elle comme si son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser. Manque plus que Legolas, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Jack Sparrow pour que je sois officiellement au Paradis des Fan-girls.

-Harry, le salua chaudement ce brave bibliothécaire d'Howard. Je venais m'assurer que vos deux premiers cours s'étaient passés sans incident notoire, mais à la vue de ce qu'il reste de votre fenêtre, je crois que "tranquille" n'est pas le qualificatif adapté, se marra légèrement son collègue irradiant de pureté. Permettez-moi de vous remonter le moral, fit le petit homme en ouvrant son coffre multipède.

Nulles dents acérées ou langue en soie ne vint attaquer le pauvre bibliothécaire. Seuls des pâtisseries fumantes, des gâteaux odorants, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu de vingt-cinq ans d'âge et un plat de volaille sous cloche garnissaient le fond de ce meuble sinistre. Un ventre affamé répondit aussitôt à l'appel muet et désespéré des victuailles. La cinquième année piqua un fard monumental devant le bruyant gargouillis l'ayant honteusement trahie et l'avalanche de regards posés sur elle. Un rictus sadique sur les lèvres, le professeur Potter se pencha dangereusement vers l'étudiante.

-Il falloir répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions avant que tu ne puisses te rassasier, j'en aie bien peur, ricana le terrible professeur de Xénomagie.

-Allons bon, soupira Howard Fawley. Que vous a donc fait cette pauvre jeune fille pour avoir droit à un tel traitement ?

-Elle m'a tenu un sermon parce que je suis entré à Poudlard sous mon véritable nom au lieu de prendre un alias, répliqua avec mauvaise foi le Survivant.

-Vous ressemblez de toute façon trop à un Potter pour faire illusion, mon ami, lui annonça le bibliothécaire en lui servant une coupe d'alcool amplement méritée après la matinée qu'il venait de subir.

-Je peux en avoir aussi ? demanda Icarus Prince finalement sorti de son embrassade avec le mangemort bouddhiste avec de grands yeux implorants.

-Un peu d'alcool ne serait pas de refus, se rappela à son souvenir la rouquine du passé.

Le reniflement du Survivant fut contre-carré par l'approbation enthousiaste d'Howard.

-Le cinquième précepte du Bouddhisme est de s'abstenir de consommer de l'alcool et quel intoxicant que ce soit, refusa poliment Avery la coupe que lui tendait ce trop aimable Fawley.

-Ta religion ne m'a pas l'air très amusante, dis-moi, remarqua Alwenn en vidant sa coupe d'un trait.

-La spiritualité n'est pas faite pour être amusante, rétorqua pacifiquement le jeune homme.

-La spiritualité a un but, première nouvelle, marmonna dans sa barbe le Sauveur d'une humeur purement massacrante.

Une cuisse de volaille brandie sous son nez par ce merveilleux Howard suffit à lui faire momentanément perdre sa mauvaise humeur et ses plans de chantage.

-Pourquoi ne libéreriez-vous pas Miss Ragnok, fit le bibliothécaire transpirant l'honnêteté et la pureté par tous les pores de sa peau depuis qu'un rituel avait mal tourné. Votre malheureuse élève doit elle-aussi mourir de faim, essaya-t-il toucher sa corde sensible sans le moindre résultat notable. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'affamer quelqu'un est légalement de la torture et que votre famille n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir leur nom traîné dans la boue à cause d'une ridicule histoire de discipline scolaire ? posa-t-il impitoyablement sa carte maîtresse.

D'accord. Howard Fawley était un dieu de la manipulation. C'était bon à savoir avant qu'il ne commence à lui faire véritablement confiance et à lui révéler des secrets d'Etat. Ou qu'il lui révèle son petit problème d'annihilation accidentelle de son présent. Mieux valait réserver ce sujet délicat à Galatea ou pourquoi pas Albus. Ce brave homme ne l'avait pour l'instant que subtilement menacé de le vendre aux autorités et devait avoir de très bons conseils pour gérer la culpabilité d'avoir assassiné par accidents tous ses amis. Après tout, s'il avait réussi à se construire une parfaite petite vie en ayant la mort de sa jeune sœur et celles de centaines d'innocents sur la conscience, il devait forcément avoir une technique imparable pour éviter d'étouffer sous sa propre culpabilité.

Se sentant coincé, le professeur, dans un soupir du monde et persuadé qu'il allait regretter cet acte, libéra enfin la mercenaire à la solde des gobelins. La gamine le foudroya un instant du regard avant de faucher brutalement la cuisse de volaille que lui tendait poliment Howard. Loin de se sentir insulté par tant de sauvagerie assurément apprise auprès des banquiers de Gringotts, le bibliothécaire tendit une coupe remplie de jus de citrouille à la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tous les squatteurs de sa salle de classe étaient correctement servis de nourriture et de boissons adaptées à leur âge, le petit sorcier à lunettes sorti de son coffre cauchemardesque une petite dizaine de coussins aux couleurs bariolées. Icarus Prince et son ami mangemort s'affalèrent dessus sans la moindre hésitation, pendant qu'Alwenn reprenait son poste d'observation et que la jeune mercenaire éventrait sans pitié l'un des pauvres coussins. Calmé par les ondes relaxantes émanant de son collègue, et quelque peu démotivé par le cirque qu'était son existence, le Survivant se laissa lui aussi aller sur les oreillers confortables.

-Je crois que c'est le pique-nique le plus chelou auquel j'ai jamais assisté, lâcha pour elle-même l'adolescente aux ongles multicolores. J'ai l'impression d'être à la place d'Alice, quand elle prend le thé avec le Chapelier Fou, continua-t-elle à réfléchir à voix haute tout en s'asseyant sur un coussin fuschia.

-Bienvenue dans ma vie, grinça le malchanceux chronique en prenant une grande bouchée de poulet. Nager en plein surréalisme est maintenant ta nouvelle réalité, continua-t-il à se plaindre en se resservant de l'alcool.

L'adolescente coula un regard suspicieux dans sa direction.

-Tu ressembles tellement pas à l'idée que je me faisais de Harry Potter, lui lâcha-t-elle avec une petite moue à la fois déçue et curieuse.

-Il va falloir t'y faire, répliqua le Héros des Temps Troublés. Les légendes et journaux du futur n'ont gardé que ce qui les arrangeait, fit-il en lorgnant sur une part de tarte à la mélasse lui faisant de l'œil depuis le fond du coffre. Je suis pratiquement certain que personne n'est au courant que je suis Fourchelangue, ajouta-t-il en faisant léviter d'un informulé la pâtisserie dans sa direction. C'est que ça la fout mal sur un C.V., conclut-il avant d'enfourner son dessert préféré.

-Moi, je suis au courant, largua sa bombe la gamine assurément trop louche pour sa tension.

Naturellement, le digne professeur s'étouffa royalement avec sa trop grande bouchée de tarte. Une fois ses voies respiratoires libérées, le Survivant se tourna vers la jeune fille un peu trop au courant de ses faits d'armes pour son confort personnel.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? articula-t-il difficilement avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres dans le but de soulager sa gorge malmenée.

-Parce que dans mon monde, tu es le personnage principal d'une série de bouquins ultra connue, l'acheva-t-elle sans pitié.

Et, pour parachever le cirque burlesque qu'était son existence, Harry ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'étrangler à nouveau avec sa boisson, aspergeant Avery dans le processus.

-De quoi ?! ne put-il que prononcer après avoir récupéré l'usage de ses voies respiratoires.

-T'es genre, le héros de toute une génération, résuma la poufsouffle.

-Tu déconnes, réfuta le Réalité l'aimant à ennuis.

-Tu comprends donc ma surprise de t'avoir reconnu à la table des professeurs, continua-t-elle le massacre. Je suis sensée absolument tout savoir de ta vie, et je me retrouve face à une donnée tout à fait inédite. Jamais le Canon n'a mentionné que les voyages de plus de vingt-quatre heures étaient possibles. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous en 1942, alors que tu devrais te la couler douce avec Ginny et tes trois enfants, l'accusa-t-elle comme s'il venait de lui ruiner une parfaite photo de famille.

-Trois enfants ?! glapit fort peu virilement le Survivant devant l'horreur de l'information.

-Bah oui, ne comprit pas la gamine. James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna.

Certes, Harry Potter n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'imagination concernant les prénoms, mais même lui n'était pas assez atteint pour avoir l'idée de baptiser des nouveaux-nés d'après les noms de défunts. Déjà que lui avait eut du mal à vivre son enfance en étant perpétuellement comparé à son héros de père, il imaginait sans mal les dégâts sur la psyché que pouvait provoquer le fardeau d'être à la hauteur d'une légende. Si le Survivant avait jamais un rejeton et qu'on lui demandait son avis sur le prénom, il insisterait sur l'importance de ne pas lui accoler celui d'un mort. Il était donc hautement improbable qu'il devienne un jour père de trois enfants portant le nom de ses proches décédés.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ronnie Weasley ne lui avait-elle pas montré un article de journal mentionnant les trois potentiels enfants qu'il aurait eut avec sa première véritable petite-amie ? Il y avait soit une énorme coïncidence, soit quelqu'un s'amusait à foutre la merde délibérément dans sa vie.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? la questionna-t-il suspicieusement.

-Grâce à l'épilogue, lui révéla-t-elle.

-Quel épilogue ? fit le Héros en fronçant tellement les sourcils que ses lunettes s'incrustèrent dans sa peau.

Cela voulait-il dire que ses catastrophes avaient une date d'expiration ? Qu'un jour, lointain mais réel, il serait enfin débarrassé de sa Poisse Cosmique ?

-Celui qui prend place à la rentrée d'Albus Severus, dix-neuf ans après ta victoire sur Voldemort.

Le Sauveur cligna stupidement des yeux.

-Je peux comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, pourquoi des gens sadiques et dénués d'empathie pourraient trouver ma malchance chronique divertissante. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi arrêter l'histoire au moment même où elle commence ? demanda le pauvre harcelé du Destin.

Parce que d'après lui, sa vie n'avait véritablement commencé à dérailler qu'à la mort de son premier Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-De quoi ? fit la gamine connaissant soi-disant tout de sa vie.

-Donc en fait, comprit le trentenaire, tu as lu uniquement les petits tracas de mon adolescence perturbée par un vieux pervers obsédé par ma personne. En même temps, réalisa-t-il, si ma vie est de la littérature jeunesse, je peux comprendre pourquoi le salopard s'étant enrichi sur mon compte a décidé de censurer les dix années suivantes et de pondre un "épilogue" bancal. Parce que, soyons honnête un instant, dans quel monde tarabiscoté pourrais-je me retrouver père de famille menant une existence pacifique et sans pépins aux proportions dantesques balancés dans la figure ? demanda-t-il réthoriquement.

-L'épilogue n'est pas vrai ? piailla la gamine avec un sourire rivalisant avec celui d'un Icarus Prince surexcité.

Le fait que ce soit le seul détail qu'elle ait relevé aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du Survivant.

-Pas dans cette dimension-là, en tout cas, avoua le Sauveur. Mais tu devrais parler avec la rouquine du futur. Elle aussi est persuadée que je finirais par me caser avec Ginny et que j'aurais des mômes pendus à mes basques.

L'adolescente plissa ses yeux chocolat sous le peu de considération que son héros littéraire avait pour sa descendance fictive.

-Tu ressembles tellement pas à l'idée que je me faisais de Harry Potter, répéta-t-elle.

-Navré de te décevoir, railla le professeur en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

-Mais t'es carrément plus sexy que Daniel Radcliff, ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant sans honte sur ses muscles et sa barbe négligée.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-L'acteur qui joue ton rôle, lui révéla-t-elle en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet.

-Je pensais que j'étais sensé être un personnage de roman ? ne comprit plus rien le Survivant.

-Tu l'es, approuva la gamine aux ongles parés des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais tu es devenu tellement célèbre qu'ils ont décidé de faire une adaptation cinématographique de tes bouquins. Pas vraiment fidèle de mon point de vue, déplora-t-elle dans une moue déçue, mais remportant un beau paquet d'argent pour les principaux concernés.

Allons bon... Non seulement sa maudite célébrité lui pourrissait l'existence dans un univers où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds, mais en plus des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré se faisaient des montagnes de blé sur son dos pendant que _lui_ subissait sans broncher les aléas du Destin avec une stoïcité à faire pleurer les pierres. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de profondément injuste dans cette situation.

-Et comment tu t'es retrouvée parachutée dans une dimension parallèle, on peut savoir ? grommela le pauvre homme continuellement pris pour un héros à la vertu incorruptible.

La gamine haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbée que cela par le fait qu'elle se retrouve plongée dans un roman fantastique. Cette fille avait officiellement un grain.

-Je sais pas trop, lui avoua-t-elle en continuant à dévorer son poulet. J'étais tranquillement en train de faire une sieste à la bibliothèque municipale, et paf ! Me voilà sous un tas de cendres en pleine Allée des Embrumes. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, Mary Sue n'est pas nom. Parce que je me suis dit, "Ma fille, quitte à te promener dans un roman comme une caricature vivante, autant prendre le nom qui va avec." Et puis, conclut-elle, j'ai toujours rêvé de briser le quatrième mur.

Le Survivant eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette histoire de nom ou de mur ignorée superbement par le professeur pour se concentrer sur le sujet inquiétant.

-Où exactement dans l'Allée ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

L'aberration parlante haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-De ce que l'on m'a dit, je me suis réveillée à l'endroit où un crétin a fait flamber sa boutique d'articles de magie noire pour échapper à des gobelins.

Harry Potter était maudit, c'était un fait indiscutable.

La mercenaire occupée à dévorer une carcasse de volaille ricana sans compassion devant la description de la poufsouffle.

-Le crétin est juste à côté de toi, lui révéla-t-elle en s'acharnant sur un os.

La jeune fille tourna sa tête châtaine du côté opposé où se trouvait l'ancien commerçant véreux. La bouche pleine et des espèces de pattes rosâtres débordant de ses lèvres, Avery cligna innocemment des yeux face au regard suspicieux de sa condisciple.

-Mais non débile, grogna la fille adoptive d'un gobelin en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. _L'autre_ demeuré, rectifia-t-elle.

La gamine aux ongles multicolores tourna sa tête châtaine dans tous les sens à la recherche dudit crétin, incapable d'envisager que son héros soit le pauvre type dont on lui avait parlé. Birba, de son côté, avait marmonné un juron en gobelbabille avant de se claquer le front de sa main libre.

-Vous avez vraiment dérobé une relique au roi des gobelins ? se rappela à son bon souvenir un Icarus Prince avec des yeux pétillants d'étoiles. Professeur, dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix, épousez-moi.

Le roi ? Quel roi ? Le vieux torchon rabougris qui lui avait piaillé dessus quand il avait libéré sa Beauté de son joug infernal était le roi des gobelins ?

-Je suis formellement contre toute institution maritale, claqua la voix ferme du dragueur invétéré en essayant de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

-Mais t'es _vraiment_ Harry Potter ? demanda la gamine de cinquième année. Le Harry Potter amoureux de Ginny et qui voulait vivre une vie normale loin de tout ennui ? insista-t-elle avec de plus en plus de scepticisme.

-Figure-toi qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix sur cette dernière partie, grinça le Survivant. Et, certes, à dix-sept ans, j'étais inconditionnellement amoureux de Ginny, ou du moins, de sa plastique et de son côté aventureux au lit, avoua-t-il sous le regard purement choqué de la groupie. Mais devenu adulte, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas fait pour vivre en couple, et encore moins avec une harpie qui devenait hystérique dès que j'avais le malheur de passer du bon temps avec une inconnue.

La mâchoire décrochée et le regard vague, Mary Sue avait tout d'un poisson en train d'agoniser douloureusement. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle particulièrement plaisant, et le Sauveur ne se priva pas d'un rictus satisfait.

-Briser le quatrième mur était une erreur dramatique, expira enfin la gamine. J'ai détruit le Canon sans le faire exprès, souffla-t-elle avec une horreur grandissante.

Ces quelques mots ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ce qu'avait gémit le Survivant après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être vaporisé la sanité mentale de l'Univers par accident. Ce ne pouvait assurément pas être une bonne nouvelle.

-Miss Sue, intervinrent Howard et son aura d'ange immaculé. Je suis persuadé que vos inquiétudes, quelles qu'elles soient, sont infondées, essaya-t-il de la rassurer d'un sourire réconfortant. Respirez un bon coup, l'enjoint-il, et expliquez-nous ce qui vous tourmente.

-J'ai détruit la saga la plus géniale de l'Histoire de l'Humanité parce que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inscrire à Poudlard ! piailla hystériquement l'adolescente sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Je suis un être abominable ! se flagella-t-elle en tombant dans les bras ouverts du mangemort bouddhiste.

-Hun-hun, fit le soi-disant héros en terminant sa cuisse de poulet. Tu m'en diras tant, dit-il en lorgnant sur le contenu appétissant du sinistre coffre.

C'était qu'il y avait une boîte de biscuits particulièrement appétissants qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Il aurait été véritablement impoli d'ignorer ces si charmants petits sablés ne demandant que son attention. Si le meuble n'avait pas trop ressemblé au frère du Bagage s'amusant à dévorer les imprudents commettant l'erreur fatale de s'intéresser de trop près à son contenu, nul doute que le Sauveur aurait déjà délivré les innocents petits biscuits pleurant leur sort ignoble.

Yatsumi, la Japonaise lui ayant sauvé les miches d'une Triade au sens de l'humour inexistant en l'emmenant dans son pays natal, avait un jour découvert sa passion de la poésie pour les pâtisseries. Bien évidemment, la cruelle asiatique s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant des semaines, et s'était même amusée à créer une parodie de spectacle de marionnette avec pour acteurs des petits fours et des loukoums. Malgré l'humiliation ressentie, le baroudeur inter-continental n'avait cessé de se goinfrer de sucreries et de louer leur goût divin par de la poésie douteuse dès que l'occasion se présentait. Quand le Survivant était finalement parti de l'archipel nippon, il avait pris presque dix kilos et n'avait réussi à éviter d'écoper d'une bouée ventrale conséquente que grâce à des efforts éreintants et continus de sport de chambre avec sa compagne japonaise et un yakuza aux mains baladeuses.

Bref, la transfuge d'une dimension parallèle était toujours en train de se plaindre entre les bras de son ami mangemort pendant qu'Howard essayait de la rassurer, qu'Icarus bavait devant son incomparable personne, que la mercenaire finissait sa carcasse, qu'Alwenn faisait le gué et que le Survivant se goinfrait. Comparé au banquet de début d'année, ce déjeuner paraissait, et de loin, plutôt banal. Le Sauveur considérait même depuis un certain temps les batailles rangées de nourriture comme étant une composante inévitable d'un repas digne de ce nom. En même temps, avec ce qui passait son temps à lui atterrir dans la figure, l'avis du professeur était quelque peu biaisé.

-Il faut que je répare ce désastre ! affirma Mary Sue avec une volonté inquiétante.

La gamine s'était redressée, le poing fermement levé devant elle pour signifier la force de sa résolution, un masque de détermination plaqué sur son visage. Elle ressemblait trop à Ronnie Weasley et ses poses héroïques pour ne pas inquiéter le pauvre petit professeur. Harry le sentait, la méga catastrophe divine de la journée menaçait de lui exploser en plein visage dans un feu d'artifice capillo-tracté.

-Réparer quoi ? demanda Avery en clignant stupidement de ses yeux bleus.

-Le cours de l'histoire avec un h minuscule, lui répondit la gamine en fixant férocement un point invisible comme s'il lui avait volé ses sous-vêtements. Je vais rétablir l'ordre des choses, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de son coussin. Je vais réparer le Canon ! proclama-t-elle au reste du monde.

Si le Sauveur avait eut des connaissances en jargon de fangirl, il aurait sans aucun doute prit peur. À la place, dans sa bienheureuse ignorance, la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire d'une voix perplexe fut :

-Depuis quand les pièces d'artillerie ont un rapport avec "le rétablissement de l'ordre des choses" ?

-De quoi ? fut coupée la gamine dans sa harangue.

-Le canon, expliqua le sorcier ayant vécu avec des pirates fantômes. C'est pas franchement l'outil que j'utiliserais pour réparer le cours du temps, confia le baroudeur international.

Toute personne n'ayant jamais assisté de près à une bataille navale entre deux vaisseaux fantômes, ne pouvait pas décemment affirmer avoir pleinement vécu. Il s'agissait d'une expérience particulièrement déroutante et instructive sur le fonctionnement de l'artillerie du XVIIIème siècle.

-Je parle du Canon, articula l'adolescente. C'est le truc qui désigne toute production littéraire, cinématographique ou graphique, considérée comme authentique ou officielle, ainsi que tous les personnages, événements, lieux, dont l'existence dans un univers de fiction donné est indiscutable, récita le brave perroquet devant une audience scotchée.

-Hun-hun, fit le Survivant n'appréciant que moyennement qu'un abruti écrivant _sa_ propre vie dicte à toute une pléthore de sadiques en puissance ce qui était réel ou non le concernant. T'es gentille, tu merdes pas avec _ma_ vie, la prévint le professeur dans un grognement antipathique. Que tu sois persuadée que le monde ne tourne pas dans le bon sens sous prétexte qu'un écrivain à l'imagination limitée l'a décrété, c'est ton problème, lui signifia-t-il. Alors si j'entends parler de petites magouilles me concernant de près ou de loin, ma fille, tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie d'un gentil Epouvantard, termina-t-il sa menace dans un ricanement cruel.

-Mon cher collègue, l'informa poliment Howard, menacer les élèves n'est pas très pédagogue.

-C'est elle qui a commencé à menacer de rendre mon existence encore plus surréaliste ! répliqua le professeur de presque trente-trois ans de façon particulièrement puérile.

-Mais tu ressembles _tellement pas_ à Harry Potter ! gémit une nouvelle fois Mary Sue comme s'il venait de ruiner son enfance et ses rêves d'adolescente.

Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était potentiellement le cas.

-Rien à cirer, grinça le Survivant sans la moindre pitié. Je suis pas un putain de personnage de roman ! craqua-t-il une énième fois. Enfonce-toi ça bien profondemment dans le crâne ! lui postillonna-t-il dessus. Personne, et encore moins un abruti le cul posé sur une chaise occupé à taper des insanités sur ma vie, ne décide de ce que sera mon existence à ma place ! s'écria-t-il avec férocité. Personne ! ajouta-t-il avant de se lever à son tour et d'entreprendre de sortir de sa salle de classe un peu trop bondée à son goût.

Ignorant les cris hystériques de la gamine lui assurant que "J.K. Rowling" était une formidable personne et les tentatives de son collègue et du bouddhiste pour le calmer, le professeur décida, avant de sortir de son sanctuaire, de choper la boîte de biscuit lui faisant de l'œil depuis toute à l'heure.

-Yirk ! fit l'ancien chasseur de mage noir quand le coffre faillit se refermer violemment sur ses doigts.

Ses craintes étaient donc parfaitement bien fondées concernant la nature de cet objet meurtrier. Est-ce que l'un des pieds du meuble essayait vraiment de lui faire un doigt d'honneur ? Incapable de penser correctement, le professeur se tourna vers le propriétaire de ce morceau de bois aux pulsions assassines.

-Ces gâteaux m'ont été gracieusement offerts par mon étudiant préféré, lui révéla Fawley dans un immense sourire légèrement sinistre. Je veux bien vous en offrir quelques-uns, professeur Potter, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez vous enfuir avec toute la boîte, explicita le petit bibliothécaire paraissant avoir abusé de son amulette protectrice aux effets funestes et irrémédiables.

Ne désirant pas qu'un monstre à la recherche de chaire fraîche se ballade tranquillement dans les couloirs, le Survivant prévint une nouvelle fois son collègue de la dangereuse nature de son cadeau. Le petit sorcier redressa négligemment ses lunettes et lui tendit sa boite ouverte, l'invitant implicitement à piocher deux ou trois sucreries.

-Je suis sérieux, Howard, fit Harry en récupérant cinq biscuits. Si vous ne restreignez pas votre temps d'exposition, je me verrai obligé de récupérer son présent, l'avertit son collègue juste avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Un court silence prit place dans la salle de classe désertée de son propriétaire.

-On peut avoir des gâteaux nous aussi ? demanda Avery pendant qu'Icarus Prince essayait de soutirer des informations à l'adolescente de poufsouffle, que Birba Ragnok aiguisait ses os de poulet et qu'Alwenn repartait escalader les murs du château.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le trop innocent jeune bibliothécaire dans un sourire beaucoup trop lumineux pour être honnête


	13. Pause Déjeuner

**Chapitre treize : Pause Déjeuner**

* * *

Les délicieux biscuits craquaient délicatement entre ses dents et les pépites de chocolat fondaient tendrement contre sa langue. Un bruit purement indécent sorti de sa gorge pendant que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes pour mieux savourer ce met irrésistible.

La fermeté dont avait fait preuve Howard Fawley quand il avait essayé de s'échapper avec l'entièreté de la boîte n'étonnait plus le Survivant. N'importe qui aurait piqué une crise si ses cookies préférés venaient d'être honteusement dérobés par un collègue peu scrupuleux des conventions sociales. Le professeur, quant à lui, aurait assurément refusé de partager ces biscuits divins. Le fait que le bibliothécaire accepte de lui céder quelques-unes de ces merveilleuses pâtisseries illustrait bien le caractère honnête et vertueux du jeune homme.

Tranquillement planqué dans une alcôve, un hideux rideau miteux le masquant du regard des potentiels promeneurs, Harry Potter s'octroyait une petite pause bien méritée et loin de tout individu. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire interrompre en pleine dégustation par un personnage digne de ses cauchemars.

-Professeur Potter, fit l'adolescent ayant brutalement tiré le rideau et dévoilé l'adulte en train de se goinfrer et d'émettre des gémissements suspects.

La bouche pleine et l'esprit embrumé par tant de délicieuses saveurs, le Survivant ne réussit qu'à cligner stupidement des yeux, incapable de réfléchir à un plan de retraite stratégique. Sous ses yeux éberlués, se trouvaient Lord Voldemort Junior et sa perfection de psychopathe. Coincé dans une alcôve, le Sauveur n'avait absolument aucun moyen de s'échapper sans attaquer frontalement l'étudiant. Ce qui aurait put être une idée digne de réflexion si la grande majorité de l'équipe professorale n'était pas complètement gaga de ce futur tueur de masse en puissance.

Les yeux noirs de l'adolescent atterrirent sur le reste des cookies garnissant les vêtements de l'adulte responsable, et un lent sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Je suis heureux de constater que vous appréciez mes humbles biscuits, professeur, dit-il en s'approchant du pauvre gourmant et refermant le rideau derrière lui. Je puis vous assurer que j'ai mis tout mon amour dedans, lui souffla-t-il en posant une main explicite sur sa cuisse.

MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! MAYDAY !

Un couinement d'une virilité exemplaire échappa de la bouche du Survivant pendant qu'il projetait par réflexe l'adolescent contre le mur opposé du couloir.

-Mais c'était quoi, _ça_?! hurla le Sauveur absolument pas comme une jeune vierge effarouchée.

Plaqué à un mètre du sol contre la paroi en pierre du couloir, Tom Marvolo Riddle ne parut que légèrement ennuyé par la réaction du professeur.

-Je pensais avoir été clair dans ma démarche, répondit-il comme s'il n'était pas à la merci du chasseur de mage noir. _Ceci_ , professeur, est de la séduction, lui confirma-t-il ses pires craintes. Cela vous dériderez-t-il de savoir que je suis l'individu ayant confectionné ces charmantes pâtisseries, reprit-il sa tentative de drague dans un sourire libidineux.

Lord Voldemort Junior avait cuisiné ces merveilles de gastronomie, et Harry Potter les avait dévorées comme un affamé.

Lord Voldemort faisait de la _pâtisserie_.

Mais depuis quand Lord Voldemort faisait-il de la pâtisserie ?!

L'expression de pure horreur gravée sur le visage de Harry Potter réussit à faire tomber le sourire suggestif de l'adolescent.

-Ne me dites pas que vous faites partie de ces coincés incapables d'apprécier la compagnie d'un sorcier de votre niveau pour une vague histoire de tuyauterie ? demanda l'étudiant toujours cloué au mur comme un papillon XXL.

-Quelle tuyauterie ? ne réussit pas à comprendre l'analogie le dragueur invétéré.

Le regard explicite du futur mage noir fut suffisant pour que le baratineur de service assimile enfin ce que lui sortait ce gamin un peu trop débauché à son goût.

-Je ne couche pas avec des mineurs, et encore moins quand ils sont sensés être sous ma responsabilité, répondit l'adulte avec une moue dégoûtée sous l'insinuation.

L'adolescent réussit à hausser les épaules malgré sa position inconfortable.

-Je voulais juste vous donner un avant-goût de ce que j'ai à vous offrir, dit-il sensuellement. Je me targue d'être un négociateur hors pair, lui sourit-il impudiquement sous les frissons du Survivant.

Voldemort se prostituait auprès de ses professeurs en échange de cours particuliers sur les arts sombres ?

-Tu te prostitues ?! éructa le Sauveur devant l'inconcevable révélation.

-Disons plutôt que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de sorcier possédant suffisamment de connaissances et de pouvoirs justifiant le marchandage de ces _services particuliers_ jusqu'à votre entrée magistrale à Poudlard, avoua le peu scrupuleux étudiant. Le Professeur Têtenjoy aurait pu être une source d'informations non-négligeable, mais elle refuse catégoriquement chacune de mes propositions, lui annonça le jeune homme dans un froncement de sourcils ennuyé.

-Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, quel genre de "services" proposes-tu, et à quels honnêtes membres du personnel éducatif de cette école, exactement ? voulut savoir l'ancien chasseur de primes allant reprendre du service pour purger Poudlard de pédophiles en puissance.

Le regard amusé que coula dans sa direction le préfet de Serpentard agaça franchement le Survivant.

-Je dois vous avouer être très flatté de l'attention que vous semblait porter à ma chasteté, professeur, mais je ne dévoile mes sources que par un échange de semblable équivalence, se moqua sans honte l'adolescent toujours immobilisé contre un mur. Si c'est la sécurité des élèves qui vous inquiète, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je vous assure qu'aucun prédateur sexuel, à ma connaissance, n'erre dans les couloirs à la recherche de chair fraîche. Pour ce qui est des moyens que j'utilise pour corrompre vos collègues, professeur, il s'agit tout bêtement de mes célèbres cookies, dont quelques miettes sont restées accrochées à votre chemise, l'informa-t-il d'un sourire narquois.

Baissant ses yeux verts sur les disgracieuses miettes garnissant effectivement le devant de sa chemise, le Sauveur secoua son vêtement en réprimant un juron et tourna à nouveau son attention sur le futur meurtrier de ses parents. Le corniaud lui souriait gentiment depuis son perchoir, attendant patiemment que le sorcier le repose au sol.

-Et comment tu as su que j'étais derrière ce rideau, d'abord ? voulut savoir le Sauveur.

Il avait vraiment cru avoir trouvé une planque idéale loin de la foule, des Plaies et d'indiscrets curieux. De plus, les quelques sorts qu'il avait posés sur ce rideau auraient dû le cacher aux sens surnaturels des légilimens garnissant ce château.

-Je repère toujours les personnes qui apprécient mes créations, sourit plus largement le serpentard. Ils émettent des petits bruits parfaitement reconnaissables, lui asséna-t-il pendant que le dragueur invétéré se mettait à rougir de la tête aux pieds.

Effectivement, il aurait peut-être dû jeter un sort d'impassibilité auditive sur ce foutu rideau.

-Donc, reprit le préfet, puisqu'apparemment vous appréciez mes gâteaux, je vous propose un marché qui nous satisfera tous les deux.

-Quel genre de marché ? demanda le Survivant en essayant de récupérer sa contenance.

Pour sa défense, d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait les sous-entendus graveleux et embarrassait ses futures conquêtes d'un sourire charmeur, pas des gosses de quinze piges à l'intellect brillant et aux vêtements impeccables.

-Une boîte de vingt-cinq biscuits contre l'enseignement du Patronus.

-Uniquement le Patronus ? fit suspicieusement le professeur.

-Il vous faudra aussi me fournir le souvenir heureux qui va avec, l'informa le jeune serpentard.

Ce qui expliquait la tentative de drague particulièrement frontale.

-Manger tes propres pâtisseries n'est pas suffisant ? s'enquit le Survivant.

Même s'il était vrai que la caractéristique commune des mages noirs était d'avoir eut une enfance misérable loin de tout amour, et par conséquent, ne possédant que peu, ou pas, de souvenirs capables de générer un Patronus.

-Je n'éprouve qu'un plaisir limité à ingérer des sucreries imprégnées dans une potion de ma composition, lui révéla le psychopathe en couche-culotte.

-Tu m'as empoisonné ?! éructa le Sauveur en agrippant le col de la robe de son étudiant.

-Je ne vous ai pas offert les cookies que vous avez dévoré, professeur, lui rappela l'adolescent pas du tout impressionné par la poigne de l'adulte contre sa gorge. Et si j'avais voulu aliéner votre volonté, j'aurais tout simplement utilisé de l'Amortentia.

Ce qui était un argument qui se tenait. L'apprenti mage noir n'aurait eut aucun remord à verser quelques gouttes de philtre d'amour dilué sur tous les gâteaux en circulation dans le château pour mieux manipuler ses cibles. Qu'il ait choisi une méthode plus honnête pour parvenir à ses fins ne pouvait qu'inspirer confiance à ses pauvres victimes. Et, si la subtilité ne fonctionnait pas, le serpentard pouvait effectivement saupoudrer ses délicieux biscuits de quelques potions illégales pour s'assurer de la bonne coopération de ses sujets. Malheureusement pour l'étudiant manipulateur, après un incident particulièrement humiliant avec une sorcière dénuée de scrupules, l'aimant à ennuis avait ingéré une potion le rendant immunisé à tout les dérivés de l'Amortentia. Et par conséquent, capable de dévorer toute une boîte de gâteaux empoisonnés sans en ressentir le moindre effet.

-Et demander poliment si mon programme peut comporter cette variante ne t'as pas frôlé l'esprit ? grogna le Survivant.

-Absolument pas, lui avoua le cinquième année en clignant paresseusement des yeux.

Soupirant devant le calvaire qu'allait être l'année scolaire, le Sauveur lâcha l'étudiant, qui retomba souplement sur ses pieds sans se casser pitoyablement la figure au passage, et remit correctement le col de sa robe comme si une brute ne venait pas de l'envoyer se fracasser contre un mur.

-Avez-vous des préférences particulières en terme de pâtisserie ? lui demanda le type qui avait cherché à l'assassiner pendant toute son adolescence en ajustant sa cravate et en vérifiant que sa coiffure était toujours parfaite.

-Je ne te donnerais _jamais_ de cours privés, lui assura Harry Potter avec une teinte d'horreur contenue dans la voix.

-Les moldus ont un adage concernant cette formulation, l'informa son futur élève en fixant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais", dit-il avec un sourire particulièrement inquiétant.

Lord Voldemort utilisait un dicton moldu pour plus ou moins draguer le Survivant.

Il y avait tellement d'incohérences dans cette phrase que Harry ne voulait même pas commencer à l'analyser.

-Question proverbe, tu ferais mieux d'étudier celui-là, je suis certain que la part de sagesse qu'il contient devrait te faire réfléchir : "À vouloir trop avoir, on finit par tout perdre."

-"La persévérance vient à bout de tout", professeur, et je compte bien obtenir de votre part une collaboration fructueuse.

-"La liberté des uns s'arrête où commence celle des autres", donc fous-moi la paix, grogna le professeur.

-"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis", prit-il un plaisir véritable dans cette joute verbale un peu bizarre.

-"Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleurs", fit le Survivant franchement agacé par le jeu qu'il avait lui-même lancé. Va plutôt enquiquiner Slughorn au lieu de me harceler, ronchonna le Sauveur en tournant les talons.

-Je trouve assez ironique que vous partiez alors que vous m'avez spécifiquement demandé de déguerpir le plancher, releva avec humour le futur tueur de masse tout en trottinant à la suite de son cher professeur.

Harry allait adorer donner cours aux cinquième année. Il le sentait. Mary Sue, Avery et Voldemort Junior allaient être un combo réduisant le désastre de la quatrième année à un vulgaire petit déchaînement hormonal.

Alors que le respectable professeur s'apprêtait à envoyer un Chauve-furie entre les dents de cet adolescent trop parfait pour être honnête, un autre individu louche apparut d'un couloir perpendiculaire dans un dérapage contrôlé faisant couiner ses semelles en cuir et se précipita vers lui en tendant à bout de bras une lettre d'une teinte rosâtre particulièrement atroce.

-Mon cher ami ! l'apostropha avec entrain et soulagement la nouvelle source de migraines.

-Oh, non, gémit plaintivement l'aimant à ennuis devant la catastrophe qui s'annonçait.

-Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, prononça le plus froidement possible le préfet de Serpentard.

-Tom, se calma le Directeur de Gryffondor en s'approchant normalement de son collègue et de son détesté élève. Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de déjeuner avec vos camarades dans la Grande Salle ? demanda suspicieusement le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de déjeuner avec vos collègues dans la Grande Salle ? questionna sur le même ton le meilleur étudiant de cette école.

-Je cherchais le professeur Potter pour une discussion d'ordre privée, claqua la voix du puissant sorcier directement importée de l'ère glacière.

-Moi de même, rétorqua encore plus implacablement l'adolescent tenant tête au mage le plus dangereux de sa connaissance.

Etait-il normal qu'Harry ait l'impression d'être un doudou rapiécé en train de se faire tirer par les bouts par deux élèves de maternelle particulièrement possessifs envers leur malheureuse peluche ?

-Albus, intervint le Survivant en se plaçant entre les deux belligérants, pourquoi ne nous installons-nous pas à votre bureau ? essaya-t-il de faire preuve de diplomatie.

-Excellente idée, mon jeune ami, lui répondit le brave sexagénaire en foudroyant une dernière fois du regard le futur mage noir en puissance.

-Rappelez-vous, professeur, fit Voldemort Junior avec un sourire tout simplement insupportable de perfection. "Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis".

-Je m'en souviendrais, grommela le Sauveur en entrainant par le coude son collègue vers ses propres quartiers.

L'adolescent eut le culot de leur faire un innocent coucou de la main pendant que les deux adultes effectuaient une retraite stratégique loin du préfet de Serpentard.

-Je pensais vous avoir prévenu de la dangerosité de cet individu, fit Dumbledore en retirant les dernières miettes accrochées à sa chemise.

-Il m'a pris au dépourvu, lui avoua son inexpérimenté collègue.

-Tom Riddle est un maître de la manipulation. Si vous n'êtes pas vigilant, vous vous retrouverez à lui enseigner de votre plein gré des sujets qui devraient à jamais rester hors de sa portée.

-Vous vous inquiétez donc pour les dégâts qu'il risque de provoquer grâce à mon intermédiaire, et non pas pour ma santé, comprit avec un temps de retard le jeune professeur.

-Si cet individu venait à mettre la main sur _certaines_ de vos connaissances, le monde comptera un nouveau Grindelwald, prononça d'une voix sinistre le grand Albus Dumbledore. Je ne peux, en mon âme et conscience, permettre qu'une telle tragédie se produise.

-Surtout si vous vous sentez responsable de ce qu'est devenu votre premier amour, lâcha sans réfléchir le Survivant.

-Shhhhh ! lui siffla le Sous-directeur avec un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Veuillez ne pas mentionner ce détail particulier dans un lieu public, réussit à prononcer le sexagénaire entre ses dents serrées.

-Je pensais justement que vous vouliez me parler de ce sujet précis, fit le Sauveur en montrant du menton l'affreuse enveloppe d'une teinte d'un rose ignoble. Je rêve ou il a aspergé sa lettre d'eau de cologne, réfuta la réalité l'aimant à ennuis après avoir inspiré une odeur douteuse.

Le léger rougissement de son collègue suffit à lui donner une réponse sur l'origine de l'atroce parfum parvenu à ses narines.

-C'est que, lui avoua le digne professeur de Métamorphose en triturant ses doigts, j'ai toujours eut un odorat sensible.

Le Survivant dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas visualiser une scène qui risquerait de le traumatiser à vie.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a écrit, au juste ? voulut savoir le masochiste dans l'âme.

Les larmes commençant à embuer les yeux bleus de son ancien mentor imperturbable mit extrêmement mal à l'aise le pauvre Harry Potter. Ce fut pour cela qu'il s'empressa de changer de sujet pour retarder l'inévitable crise de larmes qu'il devrait éponger avec abnégation et bravoure.

-Attendons d'être arrivés dans vos quartiers avant d'entre dans le vif du sujet, voulez-vous ? fit le Survivant dans un sourire crispé. Avez-vous entendu parler du rapt de notre chère collègue parmi les Briseurs de sort campant paisiblement devant nos grilles ? embraya-t-il sur un sujet n'allant certainement pas manquer de faire réagir son supérieur.

-Têtenjoy s'est faite enlever ? glapit dignement le puissant sorcier en palissant sensiblement.

-Non, le rassura le Survivant en se demandant ce qu'imaginait son collègue. C'est Têtenjoy qui a kidnappé un pauvre mercenaire à la solde de Gringotts, se trouvant être un Chasseur de Transylvanie cracheur de feu se faisant passer pour une légende vivante, pour lui servir de banque génétique dans son projet de maternité, le renseigna l'ancien chasseur de mages noir.

-Vous plaisantez ? expira dans un souffle laborieux le professeur de Métamorphose en le saisissant fermement par les épaules.

-Euuh... ne put que répondre le pauvre malchanceux chronique trouvant cette réaction légèrement disproportionnée comparé au cirque qu'était le quotidien des résidents de ce château.

-C'est une catastrophe, souffla le vénérable mage en se précipitant vers la plus proche fenêtre donnant miraculeusement sur le camp de mercenaires ne désirant que la tête du malheureux Porter.

-Vous m'expliquez ? fit le Survivant totalement largué. C'est le fait qu'un mage noir en cavale ait des envies de maternité qui vous choque, ou le fait qu'elle utilise un escroc de Chasseur pour s'accoupler ?

-Aucun des deux, lui répondit sèchement le sexagénaire dangereusement penché dans le vide. Têtenjoy est sensée être dans l'impossibilité physique de sortir de l'enceinte de cette école.

Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Têtenjoy est une prisonnière purgeant sa peine d'intérêt général à Poudlard, et non pas un mage noir plus ou moins repenti se planquant de l'attention malvenue des autorités ? eut-il peur de comprendre.

-Tout à fait, lui répondit le Sous-directeur dans un équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Attendez une minute, fronça les sourcils le Sauveur. Si elle a la capacité traverser les barrières magiques de Poudlard à volonté, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait preuve de la discrétion la plus élémentaire pendant son kidnapping ? se demanda l'Héritier Potter.

-Une remarque particulièrement intéressante, fit Albus en revenant sur la terre ferme. Une idée que vous aimeriez partager avant que j'ordonne la mise en quarantaine et que j'appelle les aurors ?

-Si elle avait voulu s'enfuir, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, raisonna le Survivant. Peut-être qu'elle attend véritablement la fin de sa sentence pour refaire sa vie sans crainte ? supposa sans trop y croire Harry.

-Elle a été condamnée à perpétuité, le renseigna Dumbledore.

-Elle m'a parlé du vivier de connaissances oubliées qu'était la Bibliothèque, reprit le jeune professeur. Maintenant qu'Howard essaye de l'ordonner, peut-être veut-elle profiter de ses recherches pour récupérer quelques grimoires intéressants ?

-Toutes les découvertes de Monsieur Fawley sont précieusement gardées dans une aile fortement protégée de la Bibiliothèque.

-Oui, concéda le Sauveur, mais les défenses de la Réserve n'ont jamais arrêté quiconque est déterminé à y pénétrer. Elève ou professeur, fit l'un des très nombreux individus ayant fureté dans cette zone interdite de la Bibliothèque.

-Ah oui ? fit bien trop innocemment l'homme ayant failli accompagner Grindelwald dans sa campagne d'extermination des moldus.

-Peut-être serait-il prudent de mettre des protections dignes de ce nom ? proposa le Survivant. J'ai quelques malédictions mayas qui décourageraient plus d'un gryffondor, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une priorité, fit le Sous-directeur encore un peu trop soumis à la tentation du Pouvoir. Et Têtenjoy utilise sa recherche de savoirs disparus comme passe-temps pour tromper son ennui. Si la Bibliothèque devient parfaitement ordonnée, elle n'aura plus la moindre raison de vouloir rester dans l'enceinte du château, expliqua le puissant sorcier en s'emmelant les doigts dans sa barbe. Il n'y a aucune logique dans ses actions, releva Dumbledore en fronçant ses sourcils auburn.

-Les mages noirs ont tendance à oublier la logique quand ça les arrange, laissa parler son expérience le chasseur de créatures dangereuses. Ils font ce qui leur plaît à l'instant où ça leur plaît sans s'intéresser aux conséquences de leurs actions. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si faciles à attraper. J'avais un pote moldu qui en a attrapé cinquan-

-Passionnant, le coupa son supérieur hiérarchique en examinant une montre en argent semblable à celle qu'il avait reçu à son dix-septième anniversaire. Le temps nous est compté, j'en ai bien peur, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre en rangeant son accessoire sous sa longue barbe.

-Comment ça ? demanda le Sauveur.

-Localiser et incarcérer le professeur Têtenjoy est une tâche qui sera difficilement réalisable avant la fin de notre pause déjeuner, lui annonça gravement le puissant sorcier en rangeant précieusement dans sa manche bouffante son courrier odorant.

Non mais _sérieusement_? Ses élèves n'allaient pas mourir de combustion spontanée s'il arrivait avec quelques minutes de retard. Harry était même prêt à parier qu'ils loueraient chaque seconde d'absence de leur professeur.

-Votre sens du dramatisme est excellent, mon cher Albus, avoua le Survivant, blasé au-delà du possible. Pourquoi ne participeriez-vous pas au projet loufoque de pièce de théâtre de ce cher Beery ?

-L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, Harry, le sermonna le vieil homme. Il est impératif que nous trouvions cette femme avant l'arrivée des aurors.

-Si personne ne les informe qu'elle a fait le mur-, commença le Sauveur avant de se faire une nouvelle fois couper la parole.

-Prévenir les aurors est une obligation que l'école se doit de respecter si elle ne veut pas perdre son indépendance auprès du Ministère, lui fit savoir son supérieur hiérarchique.

Tiens ? Harry ignorait que Poudlard avait été une institution autonome dans les années quarante. À son époque, l'ingérence du Ministère et du "conseil d'administration" avait été des plaies avec lesquelles le Directeur devait inlassablement jongler pour conserver son autorité. En attestait l'emprisonnement momentané de Hagrid à Azakaban pour avoir soi-disant ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, la condamnation à mort de Buck pour avoir envoyé bouler Malfoy Junior et bien sûr, l'arrivé du crapaud aux nœuds rose, Dolores Ombrage. Le ciel savait à quel point il avait souffert inutilement à cause de ces bureaucrates zélés. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, ce désastre avec Galatea était à l'origine de la perte d'autonomie de Poudard, Harry Potter n'allait assurément pas laisser un petit mage noir de pacotille foutre en l'air des siècles d'indépendance et de liberté juste pour suivre une ligne temporelle d'ors et déjà compromise.

-Je me charge de la localiser, se porta volontaire le Sauveur. Je vous envoie un patronus au moment même où je la trouve, lui assura-t-il en se mettant en chasse de sa nouvelle proie.

Harry Potter avait passé presque deux ans de sa vie à accompagner Carter dans sa lubie de mettre en cage les pauvres petits mages noirs. Il possédait à la fois l'expérience et les compétences pour neutraliser le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, la Carte des Maraudeurs lui avait montré des passages secrets qu'il pouvait mettre à profit pour piéger le mage noir récalcitrant.

Tout occupé à mettre au point une stratégie imparable pour capturer sa collègue pratiquement centenaire, le professeur ne fit pas attention où il mit les pieds et trébucha contre un petit corps sans vie. Un frisson horrifié traversa de part en part l'aimant à ennuis quand ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le cadavre abandonné dans un couloir désert. Le Survivant se baissa pour prendre le pouls de la pauvre fillette, et, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur lui. Incapable de réprimer le petit bruit effrayé qui sortit de sa gorge, Harry s'éloigna précipitamment de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un inferius.

-Maître, expira dans un souffle sépulcral la fameuse gamine qu'il avait rencontrée en rêve et qui tenait plus de la licorne que de l'humain.

-"Maître" ? répéta le professeur d'une voix légèrement plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

-Tu as réuni mes Reliques, pion de la Destinée, lui signifia l'enfant ayant été sacrifié pour invoquer une entité d'une puissance inégalée.

Parfois, juste parfois, Harry se demandait sous quelle étoile il avait bien pu naître, ou quelle fée sadique ses parents avaient bien insulter, pour qu'il soit pourvu d'une poisse pareille.

-Il y a erreur sur la personne, essaya-t-il de bluffer avec la force du désespoir.

Les yeux morts et laiteux de la fillette se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Aucun mortel ne peut se cacher de mon regard, pas même toi, mon Maître, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

-Et tu t'appelles comment, déjà ? demanda le Sauveur en repérant son itinéraire de fuite.

-On m'a donné bien des noms par le passé, lui répondit-elle. Anubis, Mot, Enma, Hadès, Hela, le Quatrième Cavalier, la Grande Faucheuse, énuméra-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement de l'adulte acculé au mur. Aucun d'eux ne s'approche de l'entité immortelle que je suis, mais j'apprécie être reconnue des mortels, fit l'apparente enfant dont le menton n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Tu peux m'appeler comme il te convient, Maître, mais si tu veux savoir qui je suis, il te suffit d'écouter ce que te souffle ton âme.

Le Survivant rit nerveusement pendant de longues secondes.

 _Bien sûr_ que réunir ces maudites Reliques n'était pas sans conséquences désastreuses et surréalistes. Comment avait-il pu en penser autrement ? _Bien sûr_ que la personnification de la Mort s'était inscrite dans cette école de tarés et se joignait à la cohue de Plaies le harcelant sans répit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé, après toutes les péripéties qu'il écopait à un rythme endiablé ? Harry Potter n'avait-il donc rien appris de toutes ces années à survivre à l'invivable ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, exactement ? couina pathétiquement la terreur des mages noirs.

Le Survivant aimait beaucoup sa vie, même s'il s'en plaignait souvent. La voir raccourcir brutalement n'était absolument pas dans ses projets immédiats.

-Je viens t'assister, lui répondit la Mort par la bouche de la gamine.

-Ah oui ? fit d'une petite voix le sorcier toujours plaqué contre son mur.

Voilà qui changeait grandement de ses harceleurs habituels. Mort semblait être un allié particulièrement utile pour fuir la cohorte de jeunes filles le prenant pour le Messie et autres indésirables. Cependant, avec la Poisse qu'il se coltinait, s'il lui demandait de l'aider à se débarrasser d'un individu, il y avait fort à parier que cette personne se retrouve dans le Royaume de sa nouvelle amie. Peut-être n'était-il pas donc pas si sage que cela de l'embrigader dans ses plans quelque peu bancals.

-Je me dois d'honorer un gage en faveur de la Destinée, l'informa la dénommée Hela Reaper.

-Je le savais ! péta-t-il un fusible sous l'aveu. Je le savais depuis le début ! continua-t-il sa crise d'hystérie. Je ne cesse de le répéter à qui veut bien m'écouter ! Des entités sadiques s'amusent à jouer aux dés avec _ma vie_! explosa-t-il pour de bon en postillonnant sur la Mort.

Pas vraiment concerné par des futilités d'ordre physique, le Destructeur de Monde reprit la parole en ignorant les émanations de salive perchées sur sa joue.

-Ne pense pas avoir un pouvoir particulier sur ma personne, Maître, le prévint l'entité immortelle. Je ne fais qu'accomplir le gage m'ayant été attribué.

-Quel gage ? eut _vraiment_ peur le Survivant.

-T'assister dans tes accomplissements prophétiques, lui répondit-elle alors que le Sauveur sentait le poids du monde s'effondrer sur lui.

-Je suis maudit, expira-t-il en se laissant glisser du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua la Mort. Tu es juste le malheureux pion d'une partie palpitante, lui révéla-t-elle sous les gémissements du Sauveur. Au début de chaque partie, lui expliqua-t-elle pendant que l'homme adulte se roulait en boule dans un coin, chaque joueur pioche douze pions tirés au hasard parmi les mortels, que ceux-ci soient sur le point de naître ou de trépasser.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que la putain de prophétie annonçant que je vaincrais Voldemort était en fait une conséquence de votre putain de jeu ? grogna entre ses mains la malheureuse victime.

-Tout à fait, lui répondit la puissante entité dénuée d'émotions humaines. Tu es le pion favori de la Destinée, et le dernier en sa possession. Elle a utilisé toutes ses ressources uniquement pour toi, Maître. Mon adversaire ne reculera devant rien pour gagner, l'informa-t-elle.

-Et c'est quoi le but de ce jeu, on peut savoir ? grinça méchamment le Survivant.

Plus vite il serait débarrassé de sa Poisse Cosmique, mieux il vivrait.

-Il faut garder ses pions le plus longtemps possible sur le plateau et se débarrasser de ceux de ses adversaires, fit la Mort. La partie est sur le point de se terminer, sauf intervention de cette tricheuse de Destinée, et, en tant que Joueuse, je me dois d'exécuter le gage qui m'a été attribué.

-M'aider à remplir ces foutues prophéties, grommela le Sauveur.

-Exactement, approuva l'apparente enfant. Crois-moi, Maître, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, grimaça l'entité.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Maître, si t'es juste là pour un gage ? ne comprit pas le sorcier harcelé par toutes les créatures du globe.

-Pour sauver l'un de mes pions d'un piège de ce roublard de Guerre, j'ai été obligée de m'engager à servir le mortel qui mettrait la main sur trois objets créés pour l'occasion, ruina-t-elle le mythe des Trois Frères. Par un habile coup de maître de la Destinée, tu es l'individu que je suis chargée d'assister.

-Donc, reformula l'humain, ton adversaire à utilisé ton gage contre toi pour que tu l'aides à faire en sorte que je sois le dernier pion en jeu, et donc à ce qu'elle gagne la partie ?

-Exactement, grinça avec mauvaise humeur l'entité surpuissante s'amusant à faire joujou avec les pauvres vies humaines.

-Et qui sont les autres malheureux pions de ce jeu sadique ? demanda le Survivant plein de compassion pour les autres maudits.

-La grande majorité ne trouve pas dans cette temporalité, mais l'un des miens se fait appeler Tom Riddle.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu, expira d'horreur le professeur.

Voilà qui éclairait d'un tout nouveau jour l'obsession de Voldemort d'échapper par tous les moyens à la Mort. Tout comme Harry cherchait avec la force du désespoir à échapper aux griffes vicieuses de la Fatalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait senti qu'une entité manipulait sa vie pour le plaisir et avait cherché à s'en débarrasser.

-Le Veilleur possède le vampire à la Double-Vue, l'informa la Mort sans s'intéresser à sa prise de conscience horrifiée. La Guerre et la Volonté ont fait intervenir leurs championnes avec l'aide de Destinée et ses prophéties truquées. La Reine des fées et le Savoir se sont senties rejetés et ont donc envoyé l'une de leurs pièces. La Chance, bien évidemment, avait déjà sa favorite en place à Poudlard. Et le Plaisir et ses lubies étranges se sont ajoutés à l'équation en fuyant la confrontation qu'il savait perdue d'avance avec la Guerre.

D'accord. Alors Myriam était vraiment maudite, elle aussi. Les deux immigrées temporelles étaient à la solde de la personnification de la Guerre et de la Volonté. La fée à échelle humaine et Frankenstein étaient les marionnettes d'une véritable déesse elfique et du Savoir. La pétasse peroxydée qui servait de professeur de runes avait effectivement une autre entité perchée sur son épaule. Et la princesse extra-terrestre en pleine guerre de succession avec son frère pour un empire galactique sortait donc bien d'un esprit complètement frappé et peu à jour des réalités pratiques. Quand est-ce qu'il devait commencer à paniquer ?

Si six des dix Plaies le harcelant à un rythme régulier étaient des pions manipulés par des entités sadiques, par quel curieux tour du Destin se retrouvait-il donc avec trois autres allumées passant leur temps à lui courir après ? Qu'en était-il d'Harriet, de la petite mercenaire à la solde de Gringotts et de la fan-girl le prenant pour un personnage de roman ? N'étaient-elles que des imprévus accidentels, ou cachaient-elles une main encore plus cruelle et manipulatrice que celle de la Destinée ?

Bon, relativisa le Sauveur. Techniquement, savoir que les Plaies étaient des pions parcourant le même plateau de jeu que lui pour le plaisir d'entités sadiques ne changeait rien au bordel qu'était son existence, il avait juste eut droit cette fois-ci à une explication crédible.

-D'accord, fit le Survivant toujours assis contre le mur suintant d'humidité. Tu es donc la Mort, et parce que j'ai eut le malheur de toucher les trois Reliques, je me retrouve affublé d'un autre harceleur voulant me rendre fou en me poussant dans les bras de la Destinée.

-Je ne pense pas que ta sanité mentale soit des plus stables en temps normal, mon Maître, pointa la joueuse.

-Et puis arrête avec tes "mon Maître", grogna le professeur. Fonds-toi dans la masse et appelle-moi "professeur", comme tout le monde.

-Comme il te plaira, professeur, accepta-t-elle de se faire passer pour une humaine.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais allongée par terre ? laissa-t-il parler sa curiosité.

-C'était à mon tour de jouer, lui répondit l'entité surpuissante. Maintenant que l'un de mes pions vient de m'être restitué, j'ai toute latitude pour contrecarrer les plans de mes adversaires.

-Explique-moi comment tu peux mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Destin en étant parallèlement obligé de "m'assister" ? questionna la malheureuse marionnette ne voyant pas comment ces deux conditions pouvaient co-exister.

-Certes, je me dois d'honorer mon gage, convint la Mort. Mais cette roublarde de Destinée n'a jamais joué selon les règles, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y tenir moi aussi, déclara la mauvaise perdante.

-Et ce fameux pion, reprit le Survivant, je peux savoir qui s'est ?

Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'agirait pas de l'individu auquel il pensait.

Le sourire de mauvais augure qui prit place sur ses lèvres juvéniles suffit à répondre à sa question.

-Mais il s'agit de la créature étant la seule à pouvoir te tuer, bien sûr, ruina-t-elle ses espoirs et ses rêves. Tom Marvolo Riddle, prononça-t-elle lentement et en savourant chacune des syllabes.

-Je suis maudit, répéta à nouveau Harry Potter d'une voix plaintive.

-Seulement un peu trop sollicité par cette tricheuse de Destinée, relativisa la Mort. Bref, reprit l'apparente enfant, tu as une prophétie à remplir sur l'heure, mets-toi donc en route avant que je me retrouve obligée de te traîner par les cheveux vers ton destin.

-Laquelle ? gémit pitoyablement le héros des Temps Troublés.

-Une toute nouvelle que tu ne vas tarder à entendre, lui répondit la joueuse sous le lourd soupir de désespoir du pauvre pion.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, par un _a propo_ particulièrement bien tombé, Pimprenelle Evergreen jaillit d'un couloir pour se planter devant son collègue à la mine complètement défaite.

-Pitié, la supplia-t-il de ses yeux humides.

-Je viens de faire un rêve prémonitoire ! s'écria avec excitation la fée à échelle humaine. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! continua-t-elle à lui ruiner les tympans de sa voix inhumainement aigue. Et vous étiez dedans !

-Quelle surprise, lâcha ironiquement le Survivant.

-Vous teniez tête à toute une armée de trolls dans les escaliers tournants.

-Non mais _sérieusement_?! explosa le malheureux jouet de la Destinée. Vous pensez pas que j'ai autre chose à foutre que combattre des trolls pendant ma pause déjeuner !

-Et vous contiez fleurette à un mage noir, ajouta-t-elle.

-Lequel ? grogna le professeur de plus en plus exaspéré.

Parce qu'entre Voldemort Junior essayant de le soudoyer par des faveurs sexuels, et Galatea s'amusant à copuler avec des aberrations parlantes, le Sauveur avait le choix.

-Aucune idée, lui répondit-elle en haussant ses frêles épaules. Vous lisiez une lettre fraichement écrite clamant votre amour éternel à un meurtrier de masse par des tournures de phrases d'un romantisme passionné.

Ah. Il finissait donc par aider Albus dans ses correspondances avec son ex-petit-ami un peu trop collant.

-Et après ? voulut savoir le maudit chronique pour mieux gérer les lubies que la Fatalité ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer dans la tronche.

-Vous et le professeur James délivrez dans les cachots un pauvre homme attaché à une table de torture, ajouta le professeur de Divination beaucoup plus fiable que Trelawney.

Apparemment, il était sensé accomplir ce truc dans les quinze minutes qui restaient avant la fin de sa trop courte pause déjeuner.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le fier gryffondor revêtit un visage grave et assura aux deux Plaies qu'il allait accomplir sa Destinée sans plus tarder. Marchant d'un pas ferme, il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à disparaître de la vue des deux gamines, puis, se carapata sans grâce vers la plus haute tour du château. Harry Potter était peut-être le jouet favori de la Destinée, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il abdiquait son libre-arbitre pour les besoins d'une entité sadique à l'imagination féconde. Hary Potter était un sorcier ayant banni sur un autre plan d'existence toute une colonie de dieux païens, et il comptait bien en faire de même avec la chose régissant sa vie depuis sa naissance et menaçant à chaque instant de le rendre complètement maboule. N'ayant présentement aucun moyen de lui faire savoir son mécontentement d'un coup-de-poing dans la mâchoire, le Survivant n'avait à sa disposition qu'un seul moyen pour contrecarrer les projets de la Fatalité. A savoir, le sabotage systématique de ces foutues prédictions. De ce fait, le respectable professeur allait se planquer dans les étages supérieurs, le plus loin possible des cachots et du malheureux Chasseur kidnappé.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le Sauveur s'accorda une pause bien méritée et s'affala sur un tabouret réservé aux élèves cartographiant les étoiles. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une flasque de Whisky de son sac en perles, un étrange évènement arriva. Bien évidemment, Harry s'était plus ou moins attendu à une catastrophe de ce genre en guise de représailles de la part de la Destinée. Mais une météorite semblait quand même quelque peu démesuré. Persuadé que la Fatalité ne sacrifierait pas son dernier pion inutilement, le Survivant ne fit que hausser un sourcil et attendre de se faire faucher par une gigantesque roche en fusion. Un dôme luminescent arrêta la boule enflammée avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans les territoires de Poudlard. Malheureusement, le campement de mercenaires aux abords de l'école n'eut pas cette chance. Le gros de l'impact avait été absorbé par le sortilège protecteur, mais une partie négligeable de l'objet stellaire, sous forme de petis grélons brulants, atterri tout de même sur les tentes et les têtes des idiots ne s'étant pas suffisamment protégés. Même de la hauteur où le professeur se trouvait, il pouvait nettement distinguer des individus transformés en torche humanoïde courir dans le camp et mettre encore plus le feu au pauvre campement.

Harry était partagé entre la satisfaction de la diminution de mercenaires en ayant après sa tête et la culpabilité d'être plus ou moins responsable de ladite diminution. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas décidé de faire un joli doigt d'honneur à la Destinée, ces braves bonshommes ne se seraient jamais retrouvés avec des cailloux enflammés sur le crâne. Mais bon, il s'agissait quand même d'individus étant payés pour apporter sa tête décapitée aux directeurs de Gringotts, donc bon... La compassion était surfaite, décida le Sauveur.

Sortant enfin sa flasque de son précieux sac à la Mary Poppins, le trentenaire trinqua dans le vide, un rictus sarcastique au visage et porta à sa bouche son délicieux Whisky pur malt.

-Professeur Potter ! l'apostropha soudainement un autre empêcheur de tourner en rond en lui donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos.

Occupé à s'étouffer avec son alcool hors de prix, le Survivant ne s'alarma pas assez rapidement de la présence d'Athéna James dans son périmètre de sécurité.

-J'ai appris que le professeur Têtenjoy avait récupéré un sujet particulièrement intéressant, reprit-elle en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux.

-Aïe ! protesta le Sauveur pendant que la jeune femme aux cheveux verts jetait sa mèche dans une fiole remplie de potion gluante. Et ce truc, fit le sorcier sentant l'entourloupe à plein nez, c'est quoi, exactement ?

-Rien qui vous concerne, eut le culot de lui répondre sa collègue en secouant vigoureusement sa bouteille de haut en bas.

Sortant sa baguette d'un geste fluide, Harry Potter déclara calmement :

-Donnez-moi cette fiole ou je transforme votre précieux cerveau en une éponge de graisse, la menaça-t-il en tendant sa main gauche dans l'évident but de récupérer la potion.

-Vous devriez pourtant être content, fit l'Américaine. Si j'ai votre clone à ma disposition, je n'aurai nul besoin de vos organes ou de votre liquide enchéphalo-rachidien, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

-Alors là, grinça le Sauveur, vous pouvez toujours rêver. La fiole, répéta-t-il beaucoup plus durement.

Dans un soupir trahissant son exaspération de voir ses plans géniaux perpétuellement perturbés par des idiots ne comprenant pas son génie intrinsèque, Frankenstein lui remit sa petite bouteille. Dans une sollicitation de son bracelet lui permettant de contrôler les quatre éléments, le professeur réduisit en cendres la fameuse fiole. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à congédier sans cérémonie son agaçante collègue, cette dernière se mit en tête de le recruter pour voler le cobaye du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Sans moi, merci, grogna le Survivant ayant encore en mémoire le récent rêve prémonitoire de la fée Clochette.

-Un Chasseur, Potter ! insista-t-elle comme si Noël était arrivé en avance. Un Chasseur, répéta-t-elle comme s'il n'avait pas compris la portée de l'information.

-Je préfère ne pas m'impliquer dans cette affaire, révéla le Survivant. Allez libérer le cracheur de feu sans moi.

-Cracheur de feu ? releva Frankenstein en arquant un sourcil. Bogdan Kovacs n'est-il pourtant pas supposé se transformer en créature sanguinaire à volonté ?

-Les Bogdan se métamorphosent effectivement en grosses bestioles comme des ours ou des loups ou des espèces de lynx mutants, l'instruisit poliment le Sauveur. Et les Balaurs sont les seuls Chasseurs de Transylvanie capables de cracher du feu. Qu'en déduisez-vous donc ? en eut-il marre de passer son temps à répéter que "Bogdan Kovacs" n'était pas qui il prétendait être.

-Fascinant, lâcha l'Américaine avec un léger sourire anticipatoire sur les lèvres. Un Chasseur escroc, dit-elle lentement. Un exemplaire unique, rêvassa-t-elle pendant que son collègue levait les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça, fit le Sauveur en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie. Allez faire chier le professeur Têtenjoy et foutez-moi la paix, grogna-t-il avec humeur.

-Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? demanda innocemment Frankenstein.

-Sans façon, répondit sèchement le trentenaire.

-J'avais cru comprendre que le Charlus était votre jeune frère.

-Quel rapport ? demanda l'aîné Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le professeur Têtenjoy garde notre collègue au même endroit que le Chasseur, lui annonça Athéna James.

Ah. Oui. Il était effectivement indispensable de posséder un sacrifice purifié avant de commencer le rituel de fertilité. Sauf qu'il était persuadé d'avoir mentionné qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle touche son petit frère sans son accord ou sans sa présence lors du rituel. Et personne ne touchait à sa nouvelle famille sans avoir des comptes à lui rendre.

-Je vous suis, fit Harrold James Potter d'une voix sombre.

Ca faisait véritablement longtemps depuis qu'il n'avait plus cassé du mage noir. Se dérouiller et faire savoir aux résidents du château qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur que tous pouvaient chahuter était une excellente idée.

Tout à ses pensées de rétribution largement méritée, le Survivant oublia ce léger détail de prophétie lui pourrissant l'existence, et défonça donc la porte du laboratoire privé de Galatea Têntenjoy. Le panneau métallique bardé de protections magiques propulsé contre le mur opposé, le sorcier eut une vue particulièrement dégagée des travaux de la presque centenaire. Saucissonnés à deux tables et proprement baillonés de chiffon douteux, se trouvaient les deux hommes kidnappés gémissant pour qu'on vienne les détacher _fissa_. La blonde, quant à elle, tenait un couteau d'aspect sinistre à quelques centimètres du corps dénudé de son pauvre petit frère.

-Chère collègue, commença d'une voix douceâtre le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite. Puis-je savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ?

Le mutisme de la sorcière fut un aveu en lui-même.

-Je vais t'exploser la face, gronda le Survivant en dégainant son beretta.

Comprenant que l'objet pointé dans sa direction ne pouvait qu'être néfaste pour son intégrité physique, Galatea se précipita vers sa sortie de secours sous les assourdissantes détonations de l'arme à feu. Le contenu de ses étagères surchargées explosa quand Harry manqua plusieurs fois sa cible de quelques centimètres. Après un juron particulièrement coloré, le Sauveur toucha enfin sa cible, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un toboggan la mettant hors de sa portée. La sorcière s'effondra lourdement devant l'entrée du tunnel aménagé pour une occasion comme celle-ci, son flanc droit salissant les dalles de son laboratoire, sa main désespérément tendu vers sa sortie de secours hors d'atteinte. Souriant comme un véritable maître du crime, Harry Potter marcha sans se presser vers sa collègue le prenant un peu trop pour une bille. Le voyageur du futur avait l'habitude d'enduire ses balles de différentes potions, passant des incapacitantes aux mortelles, depuis qu'il avait assisté Carter dans ses traques de criminels sorciers en fuite. Le projectile présentement coincé dans le flanc de Galatea lui assurait qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, et encore moins fuir, avant qu'il lui ait administré l'antidote.

-Assassiner mon frère alors que je vous avez spécifiquement demandé de m'attendre avant de commencer votre rituel, n'est pas ce que je qualifie "d'actes d'alliance", professeur Têtenjoy, ricana sans humour le chasseur de mages noirs en s'accroupissant devant sa collègue.

Le gémissement sortant des lèvres immobilisées de la blonde ressemblait étrangement à une insulte. Son sourire sadique s'agrandit encore plus et le Survivant prit enfin le temps de s'intéresser aux trois autres personnes présentes dans le laboratoire. Charlus grognait des insanités malgré son bâillon toujours en place, une charmante teinte coquelicot colorant son visage, et gigotait vigoureusement dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il était toujours attaché à une table d'autopsie. Frankenstein, quant à elle, était occupée à regarder les amygdales du fameux "Bogdan Kovacs", lui aussi toujours immobilisé sur sa table et gigotant avec la même férocité que son compagnon d'infortune.

-Vous aviez raison, fit l'Américaine d'une voix immensément déçue en lâchant la mâchoire de son cobaye commençant à lui crier dessus en roumain. C'est bien un Balaur.

-Je vous l'avez dit, lui répondit le professeur de Xénomagie toujours accroupie à côté du mage noir.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de bien vouloir me détacher ! s'égosilla le Chasseur de Transylvanie avant que Frankenstein ne lui remette négligemment le baillon en place.

-Et vous voudriez que je vous cède librement mes organes ? fit le Sauveur devant ce traitement insensible.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé qu'un clone serait un compromis nous satisfaisant tout les deux, essaya de négocier l'Américaine.

La simple pensée d'avoir un deuxième Harry Potter en liberté dans les couloirs filait des boutons d'anxiété au Sauveur.

-Si jamais je changeais un jour d'avis sur la question, je vous assure que vous serez la première au courant, lui affirma le Survivant en retirant sa balle de la plaie suintant et en cautérisant la blessure à l'aide d'informulés.

Harry se souvenait avoir été une bille en informulés la première fois qu'on les lui avait enseignés. L'adulte blâmait son professeur de l'époque pour son manque de résultat. Après tout, quelle que soit la matière qu'était sensé lui apprendre Severus Snape, il avait toujours été d'une nullité aberrante. Preuve en était ses notes en cours de Potion, les infiltrations mentales de Voldemort alors qu'il subissait des sessions d'Occlumentie, et, bien évidemment, l'incapacité à lancer un sortilège sans le hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Et pourtant, plusieurs années plus tard, quand le Survivant s'était remis à l'art délicat des potions grâce à une sorcière particulièrement inventive en matière de foreplay, à l'Occlumentie avec l'aide d'un chaman amérindien, et aux informulés parce qu'il en avait marre de voir ses sortilèges trop facilement contrés, il était arrivé à un résultat plus que décent. Donc voilà, ses échecs scolaires étaient la faute de son grincheux professeur incapable de mettre de côté la haine qu'il ressentait pour son père pour faire son taf correctement, pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se motiver à travailler dans les matières dispensées par son détesté enseignant.

Une fois terminé de soigner sommairement son mage noir de collègue, le Sauveur se leva, lança un patronus pour avertir Albus qu'il avait trouvé Têtenjoy et s'approcha de son frère adoptif. Le jeune homme avait arrêté de gémir et gigoter, et le fusillait à la place du regard, ses joues toujours colorées d'une charmante teinte coquelicot.

-Harriet va assurément me faire la gueule si elle apprend que tu t'es retrouvé attaché à une table par ma faute, grimaça l'Elu.

-Chuck you, réussit à articuler Charlus malgré son bâillon.

-Etre malpoli ne te fera pas sortir plus vite de ce laboratoire, le sermonna le trentenaire.

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un doigt d'honneur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre avec un autre trait d'esprit à son frère adoptif, Frankenstein apparut avec une fiole et une impressionnante seringue.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ? lui demanda-t-il poliment en refrénant l'envie de la poignarder avec son engin.

-Je compte prélever un échantillon de son sang pour l'analyser, puis l'incorporer à la liste d'ingrédients vivants du château, lui répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte aussi courant que se gratter le nez.

-Certainement pas, répliqua sèchement le professeur en lui arrachant la seringue des mains. Détachez-moi "Bogdan Kovacs" et allez ennuyer quelqu'un qui ne possède pas le patronyme "Potter" accolé à son nom, lui ordonna-t-il sous la moue boudeuse de l'Américaine.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un phénix argenté avec la voix de Dumbledore arriva dans le laboratoire et fit savoir au Sauveur que le Sous-directeur était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait mis la main sur leur collègue avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible pour incarcérer convenablement la prisonnière, et que le jeune professeur avait intérêt à se dépêcher d'arriver à sa salle de classe avant que l'insupportable coup de clairon ne sonne le reprise des cours.

Harry Potter n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours. Surtout après les deux classes de désaxés incapables de se tenir tranquille qu'il avait eut cette matinée en guise de premiers cours. Sécher lui faisait de plus en plus envie au fur et à mesure que les catastrophes s'enchaînaient à un rythme endiablé. Espérant gagner quelques minutes sur son destin en détachant Charlus, le Survivant se rendit compte que Frankenstein avait filé avec le malheureux Chasseur à la Poisse concurrençant la sienne. Honnêtement, le Sauveur ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre âme en pâture à un scientifique fou. Partir à sa recherche et le sauver des sévices que comptait lui faire subir l'Américaine était son devoir, Albus comprendrait que cette tache lui prenne deux ou trois heures et l'oblige à malheureusement ne pas assister à son propre cours. Mais présentement, s'occuper de Charlus était une priorité.

-Par quel bout est-il plus intéressant de commencer ? chantonna l'adulte en tournant autour du pauvre homme saucissonné à sa table.

Le grognement désabusé et sa tête brune retombant lourdement sur la surface en bois fit comprendre au Survivant que son jeune frère commençait enfin à assimiler le chaos sans nom qu'était son quotidien et que, par association, lui-même était soumis aux caprices douteux de cette mauvaise perdante de Destinée. Prenant enfin pitié du pauvre Charlus toujours entraîné par la faute de son aîné dans des situations alambiquées et aux conséquences extrêmement mauvaises pour sa personne, Harry libéra son cadet de ses liens. Le coup droit qu'il se prit dans l'œil gauche fracassa ses lunettes et le laissa un instant perplexe. Mais bon, le jeune homme était après tout un duelliste hors pair, sa vitesse d'exécution n'était donc pas si surprenante que cela, rétrospectivement parlant.

-C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ? grimaça ledit héros d'une voix légèrement outrée en retirant ce qu'il restait de sa paire d'optique.

Son œil commençant à le lancer, le sorcier pointa le bout de sa baguette contre son arcade sourcilière et utilisa un sortilège refroidissant pour anesthésier momentanément sa blessure.

-Mon sauveur ?! répéta Charlus d'une voix, quant à lui, proprement scandalisée. Tout ce qui m'arrive est à cause de toi ! l'accusa-t-il, à raison, de tout ses malheurs. L'obligation d'épouser cette mégère insupportable de Black, commença-t-il à lister tous les dommages collatéraux le concernant.

-Je te rappelle, pointa le Survivant, que je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ton père m'adopte. Et je t'ai même conseillé de te planquer loin de l'attention le temps que la populace oublie ton existence et le contrat de mariage régissant ta vie.

-Tu m'as conseillé de devenir professeur de duel à Poudlard, reprit-il sa liste en ignorant l'interruption du trentenaire. Ce qui a mené à tout un tas de catastrophes gigantesques et qui était donc le pire conseil que l'on puisse me donner.

-Mais comment voulais-tu que je prévoie toutes les tuiles m'étant tombé sur la tronche ? protesta mollement le responsable professeur.

-Tu n'as cessé de répéter tout l'été que tu étais un "aimant à ennuis répandant mort et destruction sur son sillage", grinça le cadet Potter. Tu aurais dû prévoir des contre-mesures adaptées.

Sauf que quand il essayait de berner la Destinée, des trucs complètements frappés ne cessaient de lui atterrir sur le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce que cette entité sadique lui demandait, comme des canards enragés, des éclairs vengeurs ou des météorites hargneuses. Utiliser des "contre-mesures" donc, était quelque chose qu'il avait abandonné depuis longtemps, mais qu'il comptait reprendre pour rendre chèvre la Fatalité.

-Je vais le faire, lui assura son grand frère. Tu as ma parole sur ce point, ajouta-t-il en levant sa main droite dans une parodie de serment.

Personne ne foutait délibérément la merde dans la vie de Harry Potter sans s'attendre à un retour de bâton particulièrement tranchant. Pas même un rassemblement d'entités sadiques jouant aux dés avec la vie des gens.

-Tu m'as transformé un élément rituel contre mon gré, reprit-il sa liste.

-Okay, convint le professeur, là, je me suis laissé un peu emporter par la passion du moment.

-"Un peu" ? répéta dans un rire sans joie le pauvre Charlus. Tu m'as carrément attaché à une table et drogué avec une potion bizarre ! explosa-t-il de rage. Et je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie avec Wilson me certifiant que j'étais devenu une source inépuisable de sang purifié et une cible de choix pour tous les criminels du globe !

-A ce propos, fit le pratiquant de magies interdites, Howard se trouve depuis quelques années dans un état constant de purification, et ne subit pas comme toi une purification régulière, si un mage noir devait pénétrer dans l'école pour kidnapper quelqu'un et le transformer en ingrédient de potions, tu ne serais pas le premier choix, essaya-t-il de rassurer son frangin un peu trop nerveux. Et je t'ai donné un braclet de ma confection pour justement éviter qu'on te touche sans ton accord, ajouta-t-il en pointant de sa main libre vers l'absence de talisman. Eh ? fit avec emphase le Survivant devant le poignet nu de l'autre Potter.

-Bracelet qui n'a servi à rien contre Têtenjoy, grinça avec humeur la malheureuse victime des plans tordus du mage noir local.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa le Survivant. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle tenterait des choses douteuses sur toi et qu'elle aurait les moyens de contrer certaines de mes protections. J'avais dans l'idée qu'un tatouage serait une alternative beaucoup plus performante, mais-

-Absolument _hors de question_! rétorqua férocement son jeune frère.

-Mais je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça, continua le professeur dans un soupir. Et pourtant, lança-t-il sa plaidoirie, les tatouages exécutés par des maîtres chinois sont largement plus efficaces que tout les bracelets que je pourrais confectionner.

-Dans ce cas, siffla Charlus, pourquoi n'en possèdes-tu pas ?

Il était beaucoup plus curieux de savoir comment le jeune homme savait que son corps était dépourvu du moindre tatouage. Avait-il été beaucoup plus épié pendant son séjour au manoir Potter qu'il ne l'avait cru ? L'avait-il réellement espionné pendant qu'il prenait son bain, dans le vain espoir de le surprendre et de vaincre plus ou moins à la loyale son insupportable adversaire ?

-Parce que je suis amplement satisfait de mes grigris, lui répondit-il en faisant tinter son précieux attirail.

Certes, depuis son arrivée dans le passé, ses inestimables bracelets lui avaient moins servis qu'à son époque, mais l'absence d'utilisation ne retirait en rien leur efficacité contre les catastrophes divines qu'il recevait dans la tronche avec la régularité d'un métronome. Cependant, maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle il écopait d'une Poisse Cosmique, le Survivant avait l'intention de mettre à jour ses talismans protecteurs. D'ailleurs, la fameuse faucheuse se promenant dans un corps d'enfant ferait un cobaye parfaitement adéquat pour tester certaines de ses créations contre ces sadiques de Joueurs, à défaut d'un meilleur nom. Peut-être que le Feudeymon ou les Détraqueurs auraient des conséquences intéressantes à son contact.

Alors que Charlus allait répondre une insanité peut-être méritée à son égard, le grand Albus Dumbledore apparut dans une envolée de cape devant l'entrée défoncée du laboratoire de Galatea Têtentjoy, cinq gaillard patibulaires sur les talons. Les cinq gorilles musclés portaient l'uniforme parfaitement reconnaissable des agents de force de l'ordre britannique surmontés d'un écusson à l'effigie des Tireurs de Baguette d'Élite.

-Vous avez vraiment appelé les aurors ? fit le Survivant en haussant un sourcil incrédule à la vue des hideuses robes pourpres.

La mode vestimentaire des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne avait toujours été, au mieux, douteuse, mais le pire restait sans conteste les uniformes aux couleurs criardes que le Ministère obligeait ses employés à porter. Ron avait lâché un commentaire, une fois, qui avait paru pertinent à cette chère Hermione. D'après lui, l'horreur qu'on les forçait à mettre tous les jours émiettait leur volonté individuelle et les rendait plus susceptibles d'obéir à des ordres moralement discutables. C'était d'ailleurs l'argument qu'il avait avancé pour changer les affreux uniformes en quelque chose de décent, une fois à la tête du département.

Parce que oui, son meilleur ami, le roi des tire-au-flanc et celui qui l'avait convaincu de fuir ses responsabilités sur un autre continent, était devenu le chef des aurors. Et pas parce que la corruption et l'inefficacité qui empoisonnait leurs rangs l'empêchait de dormir, mais parce qu'il en avait eut marre que sa copine rentre tous les soirs du Ministère en pestant contre les arriérés de politiciens et les abrutis des forces de l'ordre même pas fichus de prendre une déposition correctement.n Et parce qu'elle insistait pour qu'il trouve un boulot autre que de trainer chez Georges pour se saouler et faire joujou avec la marchandise, accessoirement.

Donc, grâce à sa réputation de side-kick de l'Elu, Ron avait intégré les rangs des aurors sans vraiment de préparations dignes de ce nom, et avait, avec l'aide inestimable d'Hermione, déterminé comment rendre ce foutoir de bureau un minimum fonctionnel. Il avait passé à peine deux ans chez les aurors avant de demander d'en prendre la direction. On l'avait laissé faire sans trop de problèmes, et l'ancien chef avait même soupiré de soulagement quand il avait appris son rétrogradement. Avec sa copine en guise d'éminence grise, le dernier fils Weasley avait réformé de bout en bout le département et avait écopé depuis du respectueux surnom de "Roi Weasley". Certes, quand son ami lui en avait parlé, entre deux verres alcoolisés, il avait longtemps pesté contre l'affreuse comptine qui le suivait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de son bureau pour inspecter ces fainéants de vieux vétérans incapables de faire un boulot décent ; mais en général, les nouvelles recrues le respectaient tellement, lui et sa légende, qu'il avait même surpris deux gamines à peine sorties de Poudlard en train de chanter ses louanges et de s'extasier devant son corps parfait. Naturellement, quand Hermione avait entendu le sujet de leur conversation, elle avait attrapé l'oreille de son mari et l'avait violemment entraîné loin du baroudeur international pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue sur l'infidélité avec des gamines de dix-huit ans. Pendant la crise conjugale ayant fatalement dérapé en torride sport de chambre, Harry s'était retrouvé obligé de s'occuper de l'enfant du couple, alors agée d'un an. Il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient longuement fixé du regard, l'une dévorée de curiosité envers cet étranger si familier avec ses parents, et l'autre n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment communiquer avec un gosse.

La jeune Rose avait écopé des flamboyants cheveux Weasley, de la monstrueuse intelligence de sa mère, du manque de tact de son père, du caractère fougueux de sa tante Ginnny, du sens de l'humour de son oncle Georges, du froncement de sourcils désappointé de son oncle Percy, du manque d'instinct de survie de son oncle Charlie, du charme rebelle de son oncle Bill, de la voix puissante de sa grand-mère, et de la curiosité de son grand-père. En un mot, la gamine était un monstre beaucoup plus effrayant que tout ce qu'avait put voir le Survivant, normal qu'il agisse comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et cesse tout mouvements pouvant être interprétés comme une attaque. L'Histoire avait retenu que le sorcier avait eut raison de garder ses distances avec cet être effrayant, puisque dès que ce veracrasse de Zacharias Smith devenu journaliste avait pénétré sans invitation chez ses amis, Rose avait vomit tout le contenu de son maigre corps sur leur ancien camarade de classe purement insupportable. Le fait qu'un être aussi jeune arrive à différencier les invités des malvenus et à agir en conséquence avait à la fois émerveillé et effrayé le Survivant.

Quand Harry avait rendu visite à ses amis, lors de sa dernière visite en Grande-Bretagne ayant terminée avec la prise de pouvoir d'une cracmole sur la famille Nott, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le deuxième rejeton du couple. Le chasseur expérimenté de mages noirs s'était attendu à un monstre égalant la petite Rose, et s'était donc mentalement préparé en conséquence. Mais là où la petite rouquine avait hérité des traits de caractère les plus dangereux de sa famille, le jeune Hugo, alors âgé de quatre ans, lui avait paru absolument normal. Peu dupe, le puissant sorcier avait gardé ses distances avec la créature baveuse le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, excédée par le comportement immature de son plus vieil ami, ne lui mette arbitrairement l'enfant dans les bras. Harry s'était honnêtement attendu à subir le même sort que Zacharias Smith, et avait été étonnamment surpris quand le môme avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras crispés du Survivant. Il avait passé la journée à servir de lit au petit bonhomme pendant que sa sœur s'amusait à lui changer la couleur de ses cheveux et que son couple d'amis ricanaient en prenant des photos.

-Une criminelle condamnée a publiquement prouvé qu'elle était capable de s'échapper de son lieu de confinement, et vous voudriez que les aurors restent en dehors de cette affaire ? demanda rhétoriquement l'apparent chef de groupe dans un grognement peu aimable.

-Mais elle est rentrée directement dans son "lieu de confinement", protesta le maudit chronique peu désireux de perdre un allié potentiel dans sa guerre contre la Destinée et ses coups du sort capillo-tractés en mimant des guillemets. Si elle avait voulu quitter Poudlard, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, se prit-il pour l'avocat du mage noir ayant kidnappé son frère.

-Le professeur Têtenjoy est une criminelle condamnée ? releva ledit frère ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Messieurs Potter, fit la voix ferme et glaciale du Sous-directeur, les cours vont reprendre d'une minute à l'autre et votre présence n'est pas souhaitée en ces lieux, déclara-t-il en les menaçant d'un regard directement importé de l'ère glacière.

Obéissant, Charlus descendit de sa table et prit par le bras l'autre Potter, quant à lui pas franchement emballé de voir disparaître l'une des rares résidentes de cette école de tarés n'ayant pas pour but ultime de rendre complètement barjo.

-Gardez en mémoire qu'elle n'a tué personne ! lâcha le Survivant avant d'être trainé hors du laboratoire par le professeur de Duel. Et que le contrat signé par Dippet stipule que les mercenaires sont à l'entière disposition du personnel enseignant de Poudlard ! bluffa-t-il avec conviction.

Une fois tiré dans le couloir, Charlus le plaqua contre un mur et lui mit sa baguette, récupérée lors de leur sortie, contre la gorge.

-Maintenant, prononça-t-il dangereusement, tu vas arrêter de tout faire pour ruiner ma vie, gronda-t-il sourdement.

Harry arqua un sourcil brun par-dessus ses lunettes brisées.

-Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux poursuit l'autre et le stalke jusque dans son bain ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! siffla le plus jeune dans un léger rosissement.

-Mais bien sûr, sourit le Sauveur comme s'il était devant un ado niant que son ordinateur recelait de femmes en petites tenues.

-Juste, reprit le plus jeune en inspirant profondément dans l'espoir de ne pas entrer en état de combustion spontané, arrête de me rendre fou.

-Mais je t'assure que je ne le fais absolument pas exprès, se défendit le Survivant. Ce n'est qu'après, que je me rends compte que tu souffres d'effets secondaires malheureux, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien faire un Serment Inviolable avec toi m'interdisant de faire quoique ce soit pouvant te causer du tort.

Après tout ce que pauvre Charlus avait subi depuis que le chasseur de mages noirs était entré dans sa vie, Harry était plus que prêt à passer ce Serment, si cela garantissait que son nouveau frère adoptif se retrouve définitivement hors de portée des caprices du Destin. De même que pour Harriet et les autres membres du clan de timbrés qu'étaient les Potter, le sorcier éprouvait un attachement émotionnel qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer autrement que par le fait qu'ils partageaient le même patrimoine génétique que lui. Honnêtement, le Survivant avait cru qu'après avoir passé trois décennies dans la peau d'un orphelin, il était devenu immunisé contre le besoin irrationnel d'être entouré d'une "famille". Il s'avérait en fait que non. C'était pour cela que savoir que le jeune homme d'à peine vingt et un ans se faisait torturer par la vie par sa faute le remplissait d'un tout nouveau sentiment de responsabilité familial. Et puis, connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, il y avait fort à parier que le Serment Inviolable aurait des répercussions inédites et tout à fait spectaculaires finissant de convaincre le professeur de Duel qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de changer son statut de maudit chronique par la force.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ? dit doucement le plus jeune des Professeur Potter en baissant légèrement sa baguette.

Son visage pâle d'aristocrate n'exprimait pour une fois plus de la rage ou autre émotion puérile et excédée, mais plutôt une certaine forme de respect mêlé à du scepticisme marqué. Apparemment, son cadet n'accordait que peu de crédit à sa parole. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

-Laisse-moi le temps de trouver un septième année suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre dans quoi il s'embarque en guise d'Enchaineur et tu seras libre de ma mauvaise influence, fit le Sauveur en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser une trace d'ironie marquer sa voix dans la fin de sa phrase.

Charlus parut hésiter. Comme si sa bonne conscience essayait de l'empêcher de faire un Serment Inviolable avec l'Héritier de son Clan pour une chose aussi futile que sa santé mentale.

-Ou alors, proposa le Sauveur, je peux te promettre solennellement de ne plus jamais faire quoique ce soit pouvant de près ou de loin de nuire sans te consulter avant.

De toute façon, Harry Potter considéraient que les promesses, au même titre que les contrats, n'avaient de valeur que pour ceux qui y croyaient.

Le jeune professeur fut instantanément plus détendu et un léger sourire apparut sur le visage honnêtement charmant de son possible ancêtre. Quand Charlus n'essayait pas de le tuer ou ne faisait pas la tête comme un gamin de cinq ans, le jeune homme était sacrément séduisant. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, plus à l'individu d'une politesse exemplaire l'ayant accueilli chez lui après l'avoir trouvé à moitié assommé dans un cratère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'Andréas avait arbitrairement décidé de l'ajouter à la tapisserie familiale. La bête ivre de rage qui avait détruit le jardin de Mirabelle avait disparu et ne laissait place qu'à un individu avec lequel Harry pourrait parfaitement bien s'entendre, à condition qu'il tienne en laisse sa libido délurée.

-La promesse solennelle me convient, fit le cadet Potter dans une tentative de sourire le rendant instantanément plus mignon qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ne pouvant empêcher le sourire naissant en retour sur ses lèvres, le Sauveur présenta sa main droite à son jeune frère adoptif.

-Paix ? lui proposa-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Charlus rangea sa baguette et serra sa main tendue.

-Paix, approuva-t-il à l'instant même où cette saloperie de clairon résonna entre les murs du vieux château, ruinant le précieux moment fraternel de sa seule existence.

-Ce truc ne va certainement pas durer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, prophétisa dans un grognement le puissant sorcier allant secouer les cloches du malheureux chargé de faire fonctionner cette horreur auditive.

-Ca fait neuf siècles que des générations d'élèves tentent de détruire ce sortilège, l'informa Charlus dans un petit sourire agaçant. Cela m'étonnerait grandement que tu réussisses là où des centaines d'esprits brillants ont échoué.

-Certes, mais aucun de ces esprits brillants n'avaient une armée de catastrophes ambulantes à leur botte, marmonna à mi-voix le Héros des Temps Troublés dans un rictus machiavélique.

Sous-estimer Harry Potter se révélait toujours être une très mauvaise idée pour les pauvres diables pariant contre lui.

-Une armée de catastrophes ambulantes ? répéta le jeune professeur de Duel en haussant un sourcil peu crédule. Comme des harpies ? le questionna-t-il avec une hésitation légèrement effrayée.

Le Survivant frissonna d'horreur à la pensée de se retrouver avec l'une de ces créatures sur les bras en plus de devoir jongler avec tous les cas sociaux de cette école de frappés.

-Comme des représentantes du sexe féminin prêtes à tout pour obtenir quelque chose de moi, et par conséquent susceptibles d'accomplir des exploits jusque-là jugés irréalisables dans l'espoir que je leur offre ce qu'elles désirent, rectifia le Héros des Temps Troublés.

-Tu es un monstre d'inhumanité, lâcha le jeune homme dans une grimace dégoûtée en se méprenant gravement sur les aspirations de ses harceleuses infatigables.

Ne se sentant pas la force et la volonté d'expliquer à son frère adoptif les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire d'Elu et de cette tricheuse de Destinée, le Survivant préféra quitter, pour une fois en bon terme, ce pauvre Charlus ayant lui aussi un cours à assurer, oubliant au passage de le doter d'un bracelet protecteur. Trottinant à bon rythme dans les couloirs, le Sauveur arriva devant sa salle de classe pour ne trouver aucun élève patientant devant sa porte sinistrement peinte de symboles plus ou moins illégaux. Cet état de fait l'inquiéta instantanément. Réparant sa paire de lunettes abîmée par les bons soins de son frangin dans le vain espoir que sa vue rectifiée lui révèle des subtilités que sa myopie lui avait caché, le Survivant retint un soupir désespéré quand aucun indice ne vint se jeter contre lui. Posant sa main sur la poignée de porte, le professeur ouvrit légèrement le trop mince panneau de bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'interstice.

-Par les jouets érotiques de Benjamin Franklin, souffla Harry Potter en ne décollant pas son œil de l'huis. Est-ce que ces gosses sont vraiment en train d'étudier en attendant leur prof en retard ? n'arriva pas à y croire ledit professeur. Mais quel genre d'adolescent fait ça ? insista-t-il dans un murmure.

À son époque, lui aurait profité de ces quelques minutes d'absence pour faire des avions en papier et les aurait magiquement lancés sur ses plus voisins les moins appréciés. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans cette école de cinglés...

Se reconcentrant sur l'assemblée d'étudiants au nez plongé dans leurs épais grimoires poussiéreux, le Sauveur devenait de plus en plus persuadé que ce spectacle ne pouvait que cacher quelque chose d'égale mesure avec la rébellion des septième année et le cirque sans nom des quatrième année.

-Vous êtes en retard, professeur, fit une voix derrière son épaule.

Sursautant et glapissant, l'adulte se retourna pour faire face à l'individu qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, trop occupé à espionner ses élèves.

-Ah, fit le Survivant, ce n'est que toi, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Le sourcil brun de la Survivante se haussa dans une courbure de mauvais augure. À chaque fois qu'un sourcil féminin prenait cette forme, le sorcier se retrouvait avec un Chauve-furie, ou son équivalent local, entre les dents.

-Je te présente mes plus plates excuses, essaya-t-il de réparer ses propres dégâts en s'écrasant.

Le baroudeur international avait toujours eut la mauvaise habitude de parler sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux implications et sous-entendus que ses paroles impliquaient. Il se retrouvait donc régulièrement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause de sa grande bouche incapable de se la fermer deux minutes. Même si la représentante du sexe féminin plantée devant lui était son double d'une autre dimension, mieux valait jouer la carte de la sûreté et mettre au rebut son ego pour éviter une rétribution risquant de rendre son existence déjà mouvementée encore plus capillo-tractée.

-Excuses acceptées, négligea l'incident Harriet Potter d'un vague geste de la main. Tu es sensé me donner cours, lui rappela l'une de ses harceleuses les plus virulentes. Maintenant, insista-t-elle en se rapprochant de la porte.

-Ou alors on se prend un thé juste tout les deux et on compare nos vies respectives en essayant de convaincre l'autre que nous sommes le plus mal loti ? tenta-t-il de soudoyer son alter-ego et de sécher le cours s'annonçant surréaliste.

-Et priver mes camarades d'heures de leçon irremplaçables ? fit l'adolescente en arquant derechef son sourcil. Je ne pense pas, non, reniffla-t-elle de suffisance en poussant la version plus âgée contre la porte.

Porte qui était déjà entrouverte et qui permit une entrée particulièrement humiliante du professeur. Allongé sur le dos, face à une assemblée de rats de bibliothèque levant paresseusement le nez de leurs épais grimoires, le Survivant se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire que des adolescents beaucoup trop studieux pour être socialement à l'aise.

-Euuh..., commença le professeur Potter toujours par terre. Bonjour ? imita-t-il à nouveau Avery.

-Bonjour, professeur, lui répondit toute sa classe comme une armée de zombie ayant sub lavage de cerveau.

Harry se mit en position assise et cligna stupidement des yeux devant le spectacle pouvant faire glousser de joie ce crapaud d'Ombrage adepte des réponses groupées dignes de maternelles. Passant devant lui comme rien de louche et d'horriblement familier venait de se passer, Harriet marchait le menton levé comme une reine jusqu'à la place au premier rang que lui avait réservé ses admirateurs.

Harry n'avait jamais été véritablement à l'aise avec l'attention que lui portait ses camarades un peu trop enthousiastes de rencontrer le célèbre Survivant. Il avait cru, à tort apparemment, que la jeune version de lui-même était semblable à lui sur ce point précis. L'adolescente aux cheveux incoiffables paraissait mener ses camarades à la baguette sans problème d'autorité ou de conscience. Il se demanda vaguement comment l'autre Draco Malfoy avait réagit quand sa némésis lui avait piqué la vedette de la diva ultra populaire. Sans doute avait-il été tellement jaloux qu'il avait implosé de rage. Ou peut-être avait-il fait le serpentard et demandé à sortir avec elle.

Réprimant la vague de nausée menaçant de l'assaillir, le professeur se leva du sol et fit enfin véritablement face à sa classe.

-Veuillez m'excuser du retard, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis le professeur Potter, et à partir de maintenant, je suis celui qui vous enseignera la Xénomagie.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Qui avait deviné qu'Harry était EFFECTIVEMENT le pion de la Destinée ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **SEY**


	14. Bataille Rangée et Arrivée Inattendue

**Yo people ! Toujours un plaisir de voire que des gens aussi sains d'esprit que moi suivent cette fic ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Bataille Rangée et Arrivée Inattendue**

-Professeur, fit un élève de Serdaigle en levant poliment la main.

-Oui, monsieur ? lui accorda magnanimement la parole le grand Harry Potter persuadé que la promotion des sixième années allait elle aussi terminer dans le chaos le plus complet.

-Abbott, lui répondit l'adolescent en remontant pompeusement ses lunettes à montures dorées. Jedediah Abbott, préfet et porte-parole de Serdaigle, se présenta le jeune homme n'ayant qu'une très vague ressemblance avec sa condisciple de Poufsouffle.

L'individu demandant le droit de s'exprimer publiquement ne possédait ni les cheveux blonds d'Hannah, ni ses joues roses. À la place des nattes, sa chevelure châtaine était arrangée selon la coupe obligatoire des garçons, avec une raie sur le coté parfaitement effectuée. Ses robes étaient de qualité et admirablement repassées, laissant transparaître le sérieux d'un Percy pompeux. Le pli désapprobateur de ses lèvres attestait ce cet élève ne devait pas sourire beaucoup.

-Quelque chose à ajouter sur le programme de cette année, Monsieur Abbott ? se prépara mentalement l'aimant à ennuis à la suite de catastrophes n'allant pas manquer de lui tomber sur le coin de la figure.

-Je tenais à vous signaler que l'intégralité de ce que vous avez présenté a déjà été étudiée par la classe de Serdaigle, et qu'à moins que vous réarrangiez votre programme pour correspondre à un sujet d'étude nous étant inconnu, nous utiliserons votre créneau pour étudier de la manière que nous jugerons plus pertinente, lui annonça impassiblement l'espèce de syndicaliste en chef.

Autant pour lui, Jedediah Abbott n'était pas un petit tyranneau considérant son badge de préfet comme un passe-droit pour être odieux. Le serdaigle était plutôt un véritable emmerdeur assermenté fier de participer au chaos général de sa propre façon.

-Si l'intégralité de _ma_ classe, pointa-t-il au petit crétin se pensant au-dessus des lois, me demandait de revoir mon programme, je le ferais avec joie, monsieur Abbott. Cependant, les trois-quarts de cette promotion n'ont pas votre avance dans cette matière et seront pénalisés si je venais à bâcler certains thèmes importants, tels que l'ensorcellement d'objets ou l'introduction à la Sanguimancie. Deux sujets qui vous permettront de repérer plus facilement si un sorcier revanchard a transformé votre poignée de porte en piège de magie noire allant faire pourrir votre main jusqu'à votre inéluctable trépas, ou si une sorcière essaye vraiment de faire de la divination avec votre sang ou veut juste vous prendre pour repas.

.Le serdaigle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous allez nous enseigner la pratique en plus de la théorie ? confirma-t-il ses soupçons.

-En effet, approuva le baroudeur international fier de ses connaissances en la matière.

-Vous avez bien sûr conscience que tout ce que vous avez mentionné est strictement illégal et vous vaudra un aller simple à Azkaban si l'un de nous venait à vous dénoncer au Ministère ? fit le préfet s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son professeur.

Armando Dippet avait bien fait attention à ne jamais mentionner ce détail particulier quand il lui avait demandé d'enseigner des Magies Interdites dans son école de cas sociaux. Harry allait avoir une petite discussion constructive avec son Directeur, et les oreilles du vieux renard allaient chauffer.

-Je suis de toute façon recherché par une armée de mercenaires, fit le Survivant en haussant les épaules. Je ne pense pas que le Ministère soit plus compétent que des Briseurs de Sort, dédramatisa-t-il sa propre situation sous les regards navrés de ses étudiants.

-Je me demandais pourquoi un type venant d'une famille aussi riche et influente, aussi puissant et beau gosse, venait enseigner dans ce trou paumé, souffla une poufsouffle à son camarade en pamoison devant la perfection physique et le charme viril de Harry Potter.

-Je m'en fous, lui murmura en retour l'adolescent bavant amoureusement devant son professeur à l'ouïe correctement développée. Tant qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année, il pourrait bien être le bras droit de Grindelwald que j'en aurais rien à foutre.

-Ahem ! les interrompit la cible des commérages adolescents. Des commentaires à partager sur le changement de votre programme scolaire ? fit le peu compatissant professeur sous les rougissements de ses deux élèves.

-À vrai dire, répondit le jeune gryffondor ayant rapidement récupéré de sa petite humiliation. Je me demandais si vous pouviez ouvrir les travaux pratiques sur la métamorphose en Animagus aux autres promotions que celle de la quatrième année.

Apparemment, ses élèves avaient profité de la pause déjeuné pour cancaner sur son dos.

-Comme je l'ai précisé aux quatrième année, inspira profondément le professeur, je me réserve le droit d'enseigner ou non des sujets que je juge dangereux pour vous ou pour vos camarades. Et pour prouver votre détermination et vos intentions, vous devrez faire part, au Directeur Dippet et à moi-même, de vos motivations par écrit dans le respect de nos traditions de correspondance. Pour ne pas empiéter sur un temps d'étude irremplaçable, vos notes devront être exemplaires dans toutes les matières. Et pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas qu'une bande crétins n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'en quoi vous mettez les pieds, vous devrez écrire au moins deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les dangers potentiels de la pratique que vous souhaitez apprendre. Si vous remplissez toutes ces conditions, alors nous pourrons regarder en fonction des disponibilités de nos emplois du temps pour fixer une heure hebdomadaire à cet apprentissage.

-Acceptable, répondit Jedediah Abbott après quelques secondes de blanc.

-Deux rouleaux de dissertations pour des cours supplémentaires ? gémit Harriet avec la même horreur que lui-même ressentait envers ce travail fastidieux et chronophage.

Une main manucurée du dernier rang se leva vigoureusement.

-Oui ? fit le professeur avant de se mordre les doigts devant sa bêtise.

La propriétaire de cette main était la princesse extra-terrestre qu'il avait cru être une divagation d'ivrogne. Donner la parole à cette aberration parlante ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise idée.

-Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'une dissertation, lui asséna-t-elle comme une gamine de six ans ne comprenant pas à quoi servaient les files d'attente.

Honnêtement, le Survivant ne comprenait pas non plus l'intérêt des dissertations. Mais étant l'une des choses les plus rebutantes au monde, le professeur trouvait que cela découragerait suffisamment les élèves pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de travail supplémentaire. Bien sûr, quelque irréductibles allaient trouver la force d'accomplir tout ce qu'il avait ordonné, mais Harry avait déjà décidé de rejeter les candidatures sous un motif absurde telles que l'écriture désordonnée d'un étudiant ou le manque de paragraphes.

-Elles servent à forger un esprit critique, broda le Sauveur avec inspiration.

-Vraiment ? lança avec un scepticisme marqué la Survivante. Parce que ça ressemble quand même vachement à une tentative d'intimidation.

-Mais où vas-tu donc chercher tout ça ? fit le professeur faussement outré.

-Professeur ? se rappela à son souvenir le jeune gryffondor ayant un crush sur sa personne. Est-ce que ces critères de sélection sont ouverts pour ce qui est des Arts de l'esprit, comme la Légilimencie ou l'Occlumencie ? lui demanda l'adolescent beaucoup plus dangereux que son physique quelconque le laissait supposer.

-Quelles BUSES avez-vous obtenues ? essaya-t-il de se rassurer sur les capacités académiques de son étudiant.

-Optimal dans toutes les matières, sauf un Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique.

Damn, voilà qui n'arrangeait clairement pas les affaires du trentenaire.

-J'ai eut qu'un Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, maugréa Harriet.

-Voilà qui est regrettable, se retint de sourire le respectable et professionnel enseignant.

Si le Survivant pouvait échapper à la corvée de tuteurer son alter-ego dans sa quête pour défaire son premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, et toutes les Plaies n'allant pas manquer de squatter pour l'exacte même raison, il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de cette aubaine inespérée.

-Donc, reprit à nouveau le gryffondor un peu trop intéressé par son exceptionnelle personne en tressautant sur sa chaise à la manière d'un Icarus Prince doté de limites, si vous n'obéissez pas aux lois régissant habituellement la communauté sorcière internationale, à quel genre de contraintes morales devons-nous nous attendre pendant vos cours ? demanda le sixième année avec un sourire impatient.

-Question tout à fait pertinente, se rappela à son souvenir Jedediah Abbott en remontant pompeusement ses lunettes sur son nez retroussé.

-Je pars du principe que tout le monde a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il ne nuit pas d'une quelconque façon à son voisin, reprit-il sans honte la philosophie des Lumières.

-Poétique, lâcha Adromeda Sparkles en se mouchant avec grâce dans un tissu miroitant n'ayant rien d'un mouchoir.

-Est-ce que tu viens vraiment d'interpréter la citation préférée d'Hermione dans son combat pour l'affranchissement des Êtres de Maison pour sécher des cours ? releva l'incrédule et impressionnée Harriet par ce constat. Elle va tellement te faire bouffer tes dents quand elle l'apprendra, ricana sa jeune sœur adoptive avec une surcharge de compassion.

-Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être au courant, rétorqua l'adulte responsable absolument pas effrayé par l'ire de sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione finit toujours pas être au courant, lâcha la petite brune comme s'il sous-entendait que le Soleil se lèverait peut-être un jour à l'Ouest.

Harry chercha dans un mémoire un contre-exemple irréfutable, mais fut interrompu au bout de vingt secondes par un toquement loin d'être poli qui fit légèrement trembler sa porte peinturlurée de symboles sinistres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude particulièrement justifiée.

Le grognement qui traversa le mince panneau de bois fut insuffisamment audible pour être compris par les oreilles normales du Survivant. En revanche, celles de ses étudiants semblaient avoir parfaitement entendu les paroles de l'individu, puisqu'un nombre franchement ahurissant d'adolescents venaient de se jeter un _Protego_ sur le visage et aux parties les plus fragiles de leur anatomie. Lui qui s'était demandé quelle catastrophe divine allait bien pouvoir lui atterrir dessus pendant ce cours venait d'obtenir la réponse en l'individu frappant à son huis sans le moindre savoir-vivre. Avant que le Sauveur ait pu demander une explication justifiée sur l'individu s'amusant à jouer au bélier avec sa pauvre porte, Jedediah Abbott lâcha avec une désapprobation marquée :

-La préfète de Gryffondor a enfin daigné arriver.

-Ce truc est la préfète de Gryffondor ? répéta sans trop y croire le courageux professeur en pointant son doigt sur son entrée malmenée par les poings virulents de l'individu grognon.

-Tu vas l'adorer, lui prédit Harriet avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être honnête.

Pas vraiment rassuré, mais maladivement curieux par l'être intimidant toute une promotion, Harry Potter ouvrit sa porte à la fameuse de préfète de Gryffondor. La mâchoire du Survivant se décrocha à la seconde où ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la jeune fille.

-Par les jouets érotiques de Benjamin Franklin, sortit tout seul de sa bouche le juron de Carter.

L'adolescente possédait une crinière brune cascadant librement dans son dos, ses yeux perçants étaient dénués de lunettes en demi-lune et maquillés à outrance, un tartan gris et vert était fièrement accroché à son épaule gauche, ses oreilles étaient percées de chacune huit crochets de serpent, un rouge à lèvres noir parait sa bouche qu'il ne connaissait qu'aigrement pincée, une batte de Quidditch dépassait de son sac ; et pourtant, la gamine de seize ans plantée devant lui était bel et bien Minerva McGonagall, future Directrice de Poudlard et professeur aussi stricte que juste. Voir son ancienne directrice de Maison sous l'apparence d'une adolescente grunge ne pouvait que mériter un juron coloré emprunté à ce cher Carter.

-S'cusez-moi d'être en retard, parla l'aberration sous l'horreur muette du Survivant.

Hermione allait assurément le massacrer pour avoir détruit le Continuum espace-temps par accident.

-Salut Minnie ! s'écria joyeusement sa traîtresse d'alter-ego en saluant gaiement sa condisciple.

Foudroyant un instant du regard sa sœur adoptive, Harry reconcentra son attention sur la jeune fille nonchalamment appuyée contre le rebord de sa porte dans un posture suintant la délinquance par tous les côtés.

-Entrez, Miss McGonagall, réussit enfin à parler le voyageur du futur en se décalant de l'entrée pour laisser passer son élève retardataire.

La préfète entra dans sa salle de classe sans lui jeter un regard et se dirigea vers les tables du fond. Assez comiquement, chacun des élèves qui arrivaient à son niveau se décalaient sensiblement sur leurs chaises pour être le plus loin possible de sa future professeure de Métamorphose. Quand un poufsouffle eut l'audace de faire un commentaire moqueur sur son maquillage digne d'une gothique, Harry comprit pourquoi les plus intelligents s'étaient magiquement protégés avant l'arrivée de la jeune gryffondor. Le coup de batte que se prit l'impertinent adolescent était digne des plus grandioses parties de Quidditch. Le professeur pouvait même jurer avoir aperçu un morceau de dent voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nul doute que partager un dortoir avec cette furie devait être une expérience unique. Il était cependant intéressant de noter que Harriet semblait enchantée par la violence de sa camarade plutôt que proprement horrifiée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un chat du Cheshire sous morphine ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'aimant à ennuis à l'autre Lui-même.

-Parce que Minnie est juste la quintessence de tout ce qu'une véritable héroïne devrait être, lui répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, lui affirma le trentenaire peu dupe du manège de l'autre Potter.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un air de Princesse Leia mixé à Lara Croft ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu trop innocemment avec un air d'ingénue un peu trop surjoué.

-Clairement, approuva le Survivant n'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui elle parlait. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, remit-il la conversation sur ses rails.

-Que veux-tu ? fit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les belles plantes capables d'envoyer un McLaggen en orbite par la seule force de leurs poings.

Effectivement, il avait toujours eut un faible pour les individus au caractère en acier trempé. En attestaient sa courte relation avec Ginny, son jeu du chat et de la souris avec Carter, son partenariat fructueux avec Yatsumi, et tous les autres individus ayant fini dans ses draps.

-Bon, okay, convint le Survivant dans un soupir. J'avoue que si j'avais été adolescent, j'aurais peut-être apprécié la version rebelle et gothique de McGonagall. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le sujet, soupira-t-il à nouveau devant la concentration de poisson rouge de sa jeune sœur.

-Ah ! s'exclama avec joie Harriet. Je suis heureuse de constater que nous possédons plus de points communs que je ne l'avais originellement cru, lui asséna-t-elle pendant que l'adulte haussait un sourcil.

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que la raison pour laquelle tu me colles au train est parce que je suis la "version victorieuse de toi-même" ?

-Oui, mais t'es vieux, lui lança-t-elle dans la face avec une grimace.

-Hey ! protesta le baratineur de service capable de convaincre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi de passer du bon temps dans son lit. J'ai même pas trente-trois ans ! s'indigna-t-il.

-T'as des rides aux coins des yeux et de la barbe ! continua-t-elle à lui courir sur le haricot.

-Ce sont des rides d'expression ! Et la barbe fait ressortir ma virilité ! se justifia-t-il avec énergie.

-Hmpf ! renifla la Survivante. Elle fait plutôt ressortir ton côté clochard.

-Ca, c'était bas, gronda le trentenaire.

-Parce ce que c'est ma faute, peut-être, si tu ressembles à un vieil ivrogne ?

-JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS À UN VIEIL IVROGNE ! explosa pour de bon Harry Potter en prenant une douce teinte écrevisse.

-Que tu penses, enfonça le clou Harriet.

-Vous avez vraiment trente-deux ans, professeur ? lui demanda le gryffondor un peu trop intéressé par sa personne.

-Les gens de mon espèce n'atteignent leur maturité physique qu'au bout de deux siècles, intervint la princesse extra-terrestre.

-Fascinant, lâcha Jedediah Abbott comme si elle parlait des périodes de migration des monstres marins.

-Il en parait au moins cinq de plus, murmura à sa voisine une pousouffle.

-Moi, j'aurais dit qu'il en paraissait cinq de moins, répliqua sur le même ton une serpentard.

-Oui, mais toi t'aimes que les vieux croûtons, alors ça compte pas, intervint une serdaigle dans leur conversation.

-"Vieux croûton" ? releva la cible des commérages. Moi ? eut-il du mal à intégrer le sous-entendu blessant.

Certes, après son petit voyage accidentel dans le passé, il avait peut-être oublié de compter les jours et de faire attention au calendrier pour déterminer quand était son anniversaire. Techniquement parlant, s'il prenait en compte le fait qu'il avait disparu dans les alentours de Novembre 2012, et qu'il s'était réveillé en Mars 1942 alors il était effectivement légèrement plus âgé que trente-deux ans. Mais comme tout le monde, vieillir n'était pas quelque chose qui plaisait particulièrement au Survivant et son ego mal placé lui avait interdit de trop cogiter sur les dates nécessaires pour déterminer son anniversaire.

-Ce pauvre type a fait ami-ami avec un sombral, ajouta Minerva McGonagall en se curant les ongles avec sa plume. À votre place, je me ferais plutôt du souci sur sa santé mentale.

Comment sa future directrice de Maison était-elle au courant pour ce brave destrier de Hannibal ? Avaient-ils été remarqués pendant leur périple à travers les Highlands avec Myriam ?

-Un sombral ? releva judicieusement un serpentard.

-Pendant l'une des séances d'entraînements de Jones, raconta-t-elle son anecdote le concernant sous l'attention de la classe entière, ce débile a débarqué et s'est prit un cognard en pleine face.

Voilà qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose au Survivant. Une histoire de muffins et de groupies, si sa mémoire défaillante ne le trahissait pas.

-Le dieu du Quidditch ! glapit dans un éclair de réalisation le gryffondor surdoué en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche dans une tentative de faire taire ses gémissements admiratifs.

-Le dieu du Quidditch, soupira lourdement Jedediah Abbott et en pinçant les lèvres comme si quelqu'un venait de glisser des glaçons dans ses sous-vêtements.

-Tu es tellement dans la merde, mon pauvre Harry, compatit réellement Harriet Potter.

Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le Survivant.

-Jones a d'ors et déjà décidé qu'il allait le kidnapper et le forcer à lui apprendre toutes ses techniques, lâcha nonchalamment la batteuse de Gryffondor.

-Et merde, souffla pour lui-même l'aimant à catastrophes divines.

-Jones ne peut pas monopoliser un professeur expérimenté juste pour une stupide compétition sportive, cracha le préfet de Serdaigle dans la direction de son homonyme.

-"Stupide compétition sportive" ? répéta dans un sifflement furieux l'adolescente d'une violence exceptionnelle.

-Tout à fait, assura Jedediah en levant le menton avec défiance.

-Et c'est reparti, souffla une serdaigle avec fatalisme pendant que les deux préfets s'envoyaient des piques acides et des grimoires sous l'ébahissement muet du professeur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne tirent pas leur coup, et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ? soupira lourdement un gryffondor alors qu'un encrier volait dangereusement dans sa direction.

-Parce qu'ils prennent leur pied à s'envoyer des vacheries dans la tronche, grogna avec humeur la même serdaigle en essayant d'essuyer l'encre présente dans ses cheveux blonds.

À voir la complicité de ces deux individus, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait des deux autres préfets de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, obligés bien malgré eux à être témoin de l'animosité entre leurs deux collègues.

-Ca suffit ! essaya de faire preuve d'autorité le professeur pendant qu'Andromeda Sparkles s'amusait à jeter des paillettes sur ses camarades pour empirer le chaos ambiant.

Apparemment, l'extra-terrestre prenait la dispute entre les deux adolescents pour une cérémonie maritale.

Commençant à véritablement perdre patience devant le peu de considération qu'il obtenait de la part de ses élèves, Harry Potter se décida à sortir le sifflet qu'il avait métamorphosé pour l'occasion et souffla le plus fort possible. Les gémissements douloureux de ses étudiants lui assurèrent que le message était passé.

-Bien, reprit le respectable professeur en gardant le précieux sifflet et main. Si personne n'a de question sur le programme de cette année, je vous propose-

-L'intégralité de ce qui est écrit sur ce tableau a déjà été entièrement étudiée par ces rats de Serdaigle, l'interrompit Minerva McGonagall.

-J'en suis conscient, se retint de soupirer le trentenaire. Monsieur Abbott me l'a déjà signalé et je vous conseille de demander les éclaircissements nécessaires à la fin de ce cours à vos camarades, refila-t-il la corvée à ses pauvres étudiants.

-Vous comptez vraiment nous enseigner la pratique des branches de la Magie interdites par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ? demanda la joueuse de Quidditch.

-J'ai même l'intention, selon votre avance dans ma matière, de vous faire pratiquer le maniement traditionnel du sabre japonais, ajouta le baroudeur avec un sourire de requin pendant que presque toute sa classe se réjouissait de la nouvelle.

-Je me disais bien, aussi, que "introduction à l'art du combat de l'Extrême-Orient" me disait quelque chose, remarqua Harriet. "Apprendre à manier le sabre comme un samouraï" aurait été trop simple, renifla la jeune fille.

-Vous auriez pu utiliser la dénomination précise, ajouta Jedediah Abbott en remontant pompeusement ses lunettes.

-Exactement, intervint Andromeda Sparkles en hochant vigoureusement du chef. Tout le monde connaît "L'Akatash", professeur, laissa-t-elle parler son peu de connaissance terrienne.

-Quand vous nous demandez des notes parfaites dans toutes les matières, participa le gryffondor un peu trop exemplaire, est-ce que vous prenez aussi en compte le vol sur balais ? demanda-t-il avec une hésitation marquée.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que le vol sur balais pouvait bien avoir comme rapport avec l'escrime ? À voir comment sa groupie s'agitait sur sa chaise, il y avait fort à parier que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi sportif que le voulait les stéréotypes. Le Survivant hésita un petit moment entre sa consience et son besoin d'avoir moins de harceleurs sur le dos, mais finit par laisser le peu d'honnêteté qu'il possédait gagner cette petite joute mentale.

-Si le sujet que vous voulez étudier ne requiert pas de compétences physiques particulières, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vos lacunes vous pénalisent.

-Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il est indispensable d'être irréprochable dans toutes les matières pour étudier la vôtre ? l'agressa verbalement Minerva McGonagall en caressant sa batte de Quidditch.

-Si vous aviez fait acte de présence pendant le premier quart d'heure de ce cours, vous auriez su que certains de vos camarades m'ont demandé de créer des sessions particulières pour étudier un sujet leur tenant à cœur, expliqua patiemment le Sauveur. Pour plus de détails, je vous invite à questionner vos condisciples à la fin de ce cours.

-Mais tu sais _vraiment_ utiliser une épée comme Bruce Lee ? insista la suspicieuse Harriet.

-Déjà, rectifia le Survivant, Bruce Lee est chinois ; ensuite, il est un expert des arts martiaux, pas de Kendo ; et enfin-

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer son exposé avant que la batteuse de Gryffondor ne se lève brusquement de sa chaise et l'interrompe brutalement.

-Vous allez nous enseigner le Kendo ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour les pauvres nerfs du malheureux professeur.

Apparemment, la jeune adolescente avait soit des problèmes d'attention, soit une ouïe atrophiée, soit quelqu'un lui avait un peu trop tapé sur le crâne pendant un entraînement.

-Effectivement, approuva le Survivant. Je considère que l'escrime est un complément intéressant à l'utilisation de la baguette en plein combat, justifia-t-il son penchant pour les joujoux ultra-cools.

-Et puis c'est juste tellement cool, ajouta Harriet.

-Alors Abbott, commença à ricaner la future impartiale Directrice de Maison de Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que ça fait, de savoir que l'intégralité de ta Maison va connaître la douleur cuisante de l'échec alors que le reste de la classe va non seulement exceller, mais en plus _adorer_ étudier, lui lança-t-elle impitoyablement entre les dents.

-T'es pas cool, Minnie, marmonna dans sa barbe le gryffondor pas vraiment enthousiasmé par l'escrime orientale.

-Je pensais que le programme avait déjà été entièrement étudié par les serdaigles ? pointa judicieusement la princesse extra-terrestre.

-Le dernier professeur de duel nous avait montré les bases du duel à l'Australienne, les informa le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Avouez que ça ressemble quand même assez à l'intitulé, vint à sa rescousse l'autre préfète de Serdaigle. "Introduction à l'art du combat de l'Extrême-Orient" est suffisamment vague pour que nous nous soyons mépris sur sa signification.

-Les Australiens ont des règles de duel différentes ? demanda la Survivante, étant apparemment elle aussi une néophyte complète en matière de duel.

Harry Potter n'était pas resté très longtemps en Australie. Principalement parce que pleins de bestioles mortelles, comme des reptiles plus ou moins gros, avaient essayé de le transformer en quatre-heure. Le Sauveur n'avait pas pu faire un pas dans ce pays de fous sans mettre le pied dans un nid d'araignées géantes ou de scorpions venimeux. Et c'était sans compter ses charmants habitants. Le sorcier se serait cru à l'âge d'or du Far West, avec ses hommes trapus et odorants mitraillant tout le monde sur un prétexte douteux. Le Survivant gardait encore la cicatrice d'une balle ayant transpercé son pied gauche après que Carter ait ennuyé le mauvais autochtone.

L'Américain, adorant se faire du blé en traquant les criminels sorciers, avait décidé de poursuivre un mage noir planqué dans une communauté de criminels moldus peu décidés à ce que la source de leur tranquillité se retrouve emprisonnée et les prive de sa protection contre les forces de l'ordre locale. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi les deux étrangers s'étaient fait canarder en beauté. Harry avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à son compagnon d'infortune que la fuite semblait l'option la plus avantageuse, le chasseur de primes n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait été décidé à avoir la peau des malheureux ayant eut l'outrecuidance de lui tirer dessus avec un fusil à plomb. Harry se souvenait avec netteté de l'humeur massacrante de l'Américain, et de sa propre difficulté à contenir ses gloussements, quand il avait retiré de son dos et de son arrière-train des billes de plomb à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Après cet épisode, Carter avait été incapable de laisser filer Archibald Denvers et ses protecteurs. Il avait mis un point d'honneur particulier à traquer tous les pauvres individus ayant profité des sortilèges du sorcier et à les remettre à la Justice les réclamant.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas restés plus de trois semaines sur le sol australien, et l'accueil que le Survivant avait reçu lors de son court séjour ne l'avait certainement pas poussé à s'intéresser à la culture ou les différentes variantes locales que l'Australie avait à lui offrir. De ce fait, le professeur n'avait pas la moindre idée d'en quoi consistait le duel à l'Australienne.

-C'est une question que tu devrais poser à Charlus, fit le Survivant n'ayant qu'une compréhension limitée des duels.

-Charlus me fait la gueule, répliqua Harriet sous les yeux levés au ciel du trentenaire.

-Ce type est une drama-queen, soupira le Survivant.

-Tout à fait, approuva son alter-ego. J'ai juste dit que Dorea était la seule femme susceptible de le supporter H24 et il m'a fait un caca nerveux complètement disproportionné, déplora l'adolescente.

-Parce que tu as rencontré Dorea Black ? demanda le professeur avec une légère appréhension.

-On a même pris le thé ensemble. Elle ressemble tellement à Sirius, se défendit-elle sous le regard incrédule de sa Version Victorieuse.

-Ote-moi d'un doute, tu n'es quand même pas à l'origine de cette histoire de changement de sexe ? demanda avec crainte le Survivant.

-J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, mentionné quelque chose de cet acabit, dédramatisa Harriet.

-Putain, Harriet, siffla furieusement entre ses dents le trentenaire. Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit que tu risquais de compromettre _ma naissance_ en empêchant mes ancêtres de se marier ?

-Parce que tu connais les noms de tes grands-parents, peut-être ? renifla rhétoriquement la gamine insupportable.

-Non, mais-

-Non, le coupa la Survivante. Donc tes inquiétudes sont infondées. Si je venais vraiment de te transformer en Marty McFly, je pense que tu t'en serais rendu compte.

-Un mangemort est un maître bouddhiste ! explosa dans un murmure le Sauveur. Si _ça_ c'est pas une preuve que l'Univers ne tourne plus rond, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Une certification signée par cette tricheuse de Destinée ? cingla-t-il méchamment.

-De quoi ? ne comprit la Sauveuse en fronçant ses sourcils bruns de perplexité.

Voir sa propre expression d'incrédulité sur le visage d'Harriet était à la fois troublant et vexant. Il espérait vraiment que froncer les sourcils ne lui créait pas, en plus des habituelles rides sur son front, des marques disgracieuses aux endroits où ses lunettes lui rentraient dans la peau. La Survivante n'avait clairement pas l'air d'une intelligence flagrante.

-Rien, minimisa-t-il sa Poisse Cosmique d'un geste vague de la main. Ou du moins, rectifia-t-il en constatant que la gamine s'apprêtait à lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens possibles, rien dont tu aies à t'inquiéter.

L'air dubitatif de sa fouineuse d'alter-ego laissait deviner au professeur que cette conversation était loin d'être finie. Préférant accomplir ses devoirs de professeur plutôt que de devoir se justifier à un autre lui-même, Harry Potter réclama l'attention survoltée de sa classe frappant plusieurs fois le bois de son bureau.

Le professeur comprenait ces adolescents émoustillés par la promesse de pouvoir manier un sabre comme les samouraïs des temps anciens. Lui-même s'était trémoussé comme un gamin et s'était luxé les zygomatiques à trop sourire comme un débile quand Yatsumi lui avait mit un bâton en bois entre les mains. Bon, techniquement, il s'était fait botté le train par son frangin, son paternel et son vieux croulant de grand-père à peine capable de se déplacer sans son déambulateur un nombre incalculable de fois pendant son "entraînement" avant de pouvoir toucher un véritable katana, mais cela avait tellement valu le coup que le Britannique avait à peine marmonné dans sa barbe contre ces tyrans de Japonais ayant un problème avec l'ego. Le peu de fierté qu'il avait pu posséder, ou qu'il ressentait malgré lui à chaque fois qu'il neutralisait un Seigneur des Ténèbres par un concours de circonstances tarabiscoté, avait été complètement torpillé et l'avait une bonne fois pour toute débarrassé de son surplus d'arrogance que les évènements et les journaux lui mettaient constamment sur le dos. Dire qu'il était devenu plus sage était par contre idyllique, il était juste un peu moins englué dans l'image que lui renvoyait le reste du monde à chaque exploit exceptionnel, et peut-être légèrement moins stupide.

Harry avait vraiment adoré vivre au Japon. Déjà, parce que personne dans cet archipel ne l'avait harcelé pour une interview ou un récit de ses aventures alambiquées. La vantardise n'était pas un trait de caractère particulièrement apprécié par les Nippons, et le Survivant avait du apprendre à agir et interagir différemment avec les locaux. Cet état de fait avait contribué à apaiser considérablement le Sauveur. Ses travers les plus flagrants, tels que la boisson et son besoin de contact physique, avaient même été drastiquement limités sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de tirer sur la laisse que lui avait mis cette chère Yastumi. Pendant ces quelques mois passés au Japon, Harry avait été plus serein qu'il ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais été. Certes, les catastrophes divines avaient continué à lui pleuvoir sur la tronche à un rythme de métronome, mais la présence de Yatsumi et de sa famille de sadiques l'avait considérablement détendu et empêché de noyer ses pensées plaintives au fond d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Les Kurogane étaient une famille de sorciers assez célèbre et reconnue dans l'archipel. Leur position sociale les avait bien heureusement protégées de l'influence néfaste de sa Poisse Cosmique, et lui permit quelques infractions légères jusqu'à ce que l'on décide finalement de le foutre à la porte. Le patriarche de ce clan de sadiques allergiques à l'humour était âgé de quelque chose comme cent cinquante ans, et l'avait détesté juste parce qu'il était un étranger que sa politique d'isolationniste lui dictait de le virer de ses terres ancestrales. Il ne l'avait accepté dans sa demeure que parce que Yatsumi le lui avait demandé, mais n'avait jamais manqué une occasion d'humilier le pauvre occidental et de donner son point de vue sur la toute-puissance de sa propre nation. Le père de sa compagne avait été un peu plus coulant. Il s'était contenté de le fixer longuement du regard et lui avait assuré le plus froidement possible que s'il déshonorait sa fille de quelque façon, il aurait sa tête. Son meilleur allié face à ces deux vieux sorciers, autre que son amante du moment, avait été le jeune frère de cette dernière, Yashiro. Tout jeune diplômé, le jeune homme avait cherché à se libérer du joug parental de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait donc logiquement lié des liens avec l'étranger qu'on lui avait plus ou moins interdit d'approcher. En compagnie du jeune homme, Harry avait réussi à foutre la merde chez les Yakuzas, à ce que les gangs de Tokyo le considèrent comme une cible à abattre, à créer une zizanie sans précédent chez les divinités du Mont Fuji et à ce que l'équipe nationale de Quidditch cherche à s'expatrier sur le continent. Pour ce qui était du frère de son amante, l'objectif visant à rendre sa famille complètement chèvres avait été dignement atteint, en ce qui concernait le Survivant, en revanche, il s'agissait d'une autre histoire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était fait virer _manu militari_ de l'archipel nippon sous les pleurs d'un Yashiro en pleine crise d'adolescence tardive, et le mouchoir brandi dans le vent de Yatsumi. Le fait que sa compagne n'ait pas vraiment cherchée à le retenir n'avait pas blessé le Sauveur, pour la simple raison que la Japonaise comptait elle aussi reprendre son errance à travers les continents sous peu, et qu'avec la Poisse de l'aimant à ennuis, il y avait eut fort à parier que les deux voyageurs se retrouveraient au détour d'une ruelle glauque dans un coupe-gorge de Rio de Janeiro. L'Histoire avait cependant voulu que le Britannique ne revoit pas son ancienne compagne d'infortune avant son retour dans le passé, et une part du Sauveur regrettait de ne pas avoir fait de véritables adieux à cette formidable amie l'ayant aidé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

-Chers élèves, annonça d'une voix autoritaire le professeur Potter. Je comprends votre enthousiasme, vraiment, mais tiens à vous rappeler que ce sujet ne sera pas introduit avant Mars, donc-

-QWAH ?! explosa Minerva McGonagall en se levant à nouveau violemment de sa chaise.

L'Elu de trop de prophéties soupira lourdement devant la réaction disproportionnée, mais loin d'être inattendue, de son élève.

-N'ayant à cet instant aucun moyen de jauger vos capacités, reprit le responsable professeur, il m'a paru, ainsi qu'au Directeur Dippet, beaucoup plus sage d'attendre le dernier trimestre avant de commencer à vous mettre des objets tranchants entre les mains.

Techniquement, Dippet lui avait tenu la grappe pour qu'il avance l'apprentissage du kendo à Novembre, pour que Noël soit beaucoup plus chaotique que d'habitude, mais le Survivant avait courageusement tenu bon, et avait sacrifié à la place le peu de leviers qu'il possédait pour faire flanchir ce renard de vieux schnock manipulateur.

-Vous voudriez que nous patientions jusqu'à Mars pour obtenir l'unique cours que nous ne connaissons pas encore ? demanda Jedediah Abbott avec un air scandalisé.

-Mais tout à fait, affirma avec conviction le professeur campé sur ses positions.

S'il avait réussi à tenir tête à Dippet, ce n'était pas un assemblage hétéroclite de sixième année qui allait le faire changer d'avis.

-C'est un scandale ! aboya la préfète de Gryffondor en frappant son pupitre de son poing.

-Si vous le dites, fit nonchalamment le trentenaire en haussant les épaules comme si la situation n'était pas au pire explosive.

-Allez Harry, essaya de le soudoyer son alter-ego par des yeux humides et suppliants de chien battu.

-Traitresse, siffla furieusement le Survivant en détournant rapidement le regard de sa sœur adoptive.

 _Évidemment_ , qu'une autre version de lui-même utilisait son point faible pour essayer de le faire flancher. C'était faire de trop d'optimisme de penser que son alter-ego allait faire preuve de compassion pour lui et le soutenir face au reste de sa classe de mécontents chroniques et de retardataires sans gêne.

-Bref, reprit le professeur en inspirant profondément. Si personne n'a d'autres commentaires à faire sur ce programme, je vous propose-

Naturellement, Harry Potter se fit une nouvelle fois couper la parole par un évènement inattendu et particulièrement surréaliste.

-Non, mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ? murmura le sorcier désabusé.

Venait d'atterrir devant les pieds de l'aimant à ennuis dans un fracas de vitre brisée, Machin, le pauvre type au nom débile qui avait servit de casse-dalle à Myriam avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent aux péquenots voulant sa peau.

-C'est une blague ? répéta dans un couinement désespéré le pauvre Survivant commençant à sentir le poids des péripéties de cette affreuse journée.

Se dépoussiérant virilement les épaules des quelques morceaux de verre accrochés à ses vêtements, l'individu ayant survécu à l'étreinte du vampire se tourna vers le professeur et écarquilla comiquement ses yeux gris.

-Vous êtes pas le type qui s'amuse à piller les garde-manger ? lui lâcha-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Et vous, vous êtes le type qui s'est fait pourchasser par des moldus pour s'être fait passer pour un héros de guerre, rétorqua le Survivant.

Le curieux personnage étouffa un petit rire avant de lui tendre sa main droite. Sentant que les ennuis n'allaient de toute façon pas lui lâcher la grappe, et toujours à la recherche d'alliés dans cette école de cinglés, le Sauveur saisit la main tendue de l'homme qu'il avait laissé pour mort dans une grotte.

-Marius Black, se présenta-t-il en serrant vigoureusement la main du voyageur temporel.

Encore un Black, comme s'il n'y en avait pas suffisamment dans ce château regorgeant de monstres en tout genre...

-Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il à son tour pendant qu'une partie non-négligeable de sa classe s'étouffait dans sa salive.

Il s'agissait là d'une réaction ne pouvant qu'amener à une catastrophe divine d'importance majeure. Le tout était de savoir quoi exactement faisaient réagir ses élèves comme s'ils venaient d'être invités à dîner par Dracula. Ou par Myriam, pour ce que ça changeait.

L'individu venant d'atterrir dans sa salle de classe possédait les yeux gris, les cheveux sombres et le charme indéniable des quelques Blacks que le Survivant avait rencontré, il y avait donc fort à parier que son identité n'était pas ce qui avait fait transformer ses étudiants en carpes décolorées.

-Vous êtes de la famille de Charlus ? demanda l'homme paraissant âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

-Andréas Potter m'a adopté cet été, lui répondit le professeur en se préparant à avoir un nouvel ennemi sur les bras pour avoir osé voler le titre d'Héritier à ce pauvre Charlus.

-Oh, comprit instantanément le Sang-Pur. Chacha n'a pas dû apprécier.

-"Chacha" ? ne put que relever son frère adoptif dans un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

-Surtout que je pense qu'il ne reste plus que Dorea de libre, continua à parler l'individu volant en se frottant le menton. Il a dû faire une de ces crises de nerfs, fit l'homme en se retenant de ricaner.

-Le jardin de Mirabelle n'a pas survécu, intervint Harriet. Il reste à peine un mètre carré de verdure et un buisson de mûres.

Le rire caverneux si semblable à celui de son parrain toucha un point sensible dans le cœur des deux Survivants.

-Ca, c'est mon Chacha, soupira de contentement l'individu en essuyant des larmes de rire. Et toi, gamine ? fit l'homme en se tournant vers l'autre Sauveur. Tu t'es aussi faite adopter par les Potter ?

-Tout à fait, affirma la gryffondor en levant bien haut son menton.

-Je savais que j'avais bien fait de rentrer en Angleterre, se mit à sourire le dénommé Marius comme si Noël venait d'être avancé. La vie y est beaucoup plus palpitante et dangereuse qu'au front.

-Le front ? ne put s'empêcher de parler Jedediah Abbott. Comme le front de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? demanda-t-il confirmation en arquant un sourcil prétentieux.

-Parfaitement, sourit comme un demeuré l'adulte responsable. Un peu trop ennuyeux à mon goût, si vous voulez mon avis, leur avoua-t-il sous l'horreur grandissante du Survivant. Rien ne vaut les machinations politiques, les tentatives d'assassinat, les mariages forcés, et tout le bordel de l'aristocratie sorcière, ricana le Sang-Pur en se frottant les mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre le meilleur pied de sa vie.

Machin avait tout l'air d'un drogué à l'adrénaline à la recherche d'un fix. Peut-êre n'était-il pas le plus pertinent des choix en matière d'alliés allant réduire son exposition aux aventures épiques.

-Tout cela est très palpitant, reprit le professeur Potter avec un sourire forcé et crispé, mais je suis en plein cours et je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur le temps d'étude irremplaçable de mes élèves, broda-t-il un mensonge vraisemblable en guidant le Sang-Pur jusqu'à la sortie de sa salle de classe. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après, lui mentit-il éhontément en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Adossé au mince panneau de bois, le Survivant se permit de prendre une grande inspiration avant de retourner au cirque qu'était la classe de sixième année.

-Sympa, ce type, lâcha la Survivante d'une naïveté navrante.

Harry avait de moins en moins de volonté pour ouvrir les yeux et faire face aux calamités parlantes.

-Il ressemble à un agent de la Confédération de Pégase, ajouta avec une suspicion marquée Andromeda Sparkles.

-De quoi ? demanda un adolescent n'ayant pas eut le bonheur de discuter avec la princesse extra-terrestre en exil.

La toute nouvelle poufsouffle se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer le soap-opéra qu'était sa vie, avec renfort de batailles épiques, trahisons intimes, manipulations perverses, guerres de pouvoir, et quête pour renverser l'actuel empereur galactique se trouvant être son frère. Après cet exposé d'une longueur indécente, le reste de la classe en resta muet de longues secondes, assimilant l'histoire d'une extravagance hors norme ressemblant un peu trop à un film de série B qu'à la réalité. Il fallut l'intervention de Minerva McGonagall pour que le silence soit rompu.

-Mais pourquoi, au lieu de traverser la galaxie en quête d'un héros prophétique, tu n'as pas tout simplement botté le cul de ton frangin ? demanda l'adolescente la plus intelligente que le Sauveur ait jamais rencontré. Tu lèves une armée de crétins hypnotisés par ton visage et ta poitrine, et puis basta, résuma la batteuse de Gryffondor.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple, déplora la princesse en se mouchant avec grâce dans un mouchoir brodé que venait de lui tendre un individu louchant sur son décolleté.

-Ca m'a l'air pourtant ridiculeusement simple, grinça Harriet, apparemment jalouse de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de la gente masculine.

-Depuis que mon cousin Gertrude-

-Ton cousin s'appelle Gertrude ? l'interrompit la Survivante en ne réussissant pas à contenir son gloussement exaspérant.

-Plutôt Betelgeuse la Vaillante, lui répondit Andromeda en ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa camarade se pliait en deux sur sa chaise.

-Bref, ton cousin Gertrude, reprit la discussion la jeune gryffondor n'appréciant pas de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions.

-Oui, approuva la princesse extra-terrestre. Mon cousin Ger-

-BWAHAHAHA ! explosa pour de bon la honte personnifiée de Harry Potter, se cachant le visage dans l'espoir que ses élèves oublient qu'il portait le même patronyme que la gamine au sens de l'humour défaillant.

-Navrant, renifla Jedediah Abbott en remontant pompeusement ses lunettes.

Proprement exaspérée par l'interruption de sa condisciple d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, la préfète de Gryffondor lança son manuel au visage de la Survivante. Toute occupée qu'elle était à éviter de tomber de sa chaise et de rouler par terre, Harriet ne remarqua que trop tard le lourd grimoire avançant dangereusement dans sa direction. Son rire insupportable fut donc brutalement coupé, le bruit sourd d'un corps s'étalant par terre résonnant sinistrement dans la salle de classe. Quand la jeune Potter se releva, son visage annonçait à tous que cet acte barbare ne serait pas sans rétribution. Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'allait devenir les dernières minutes de cours de la sixième année. Déjà, les deux préfets de Serdaigle et Gryffondor ayant déploré l'hostilité entre leurs homonymes soupiraient de concerts en priant des dieux auxquels ils ne croyaient plus. Abbott sortait sa baguette et se rangeait aux cotés d'Harriet pour faire face à McGonagall, ayant d'ors et déjà sorti sa batte de Quidditch, et un attroupement louche d'individus en grande majorité masculins, ayant eux aussi dégainé leurs baguettes.

-Pitié, gémit entre ses mains le Survivant commençant à en avoir franchement marre des coups du sort.

-Un cookie, professeur ? lui proposa une voix masculine beaucoup trop proche de lui pour son propre confort.

Le Héros des Temps Troublés ne put retenir le mouvement de recul que son instinct lui avait dicté, et fut surpris de constater que l'individu essayant de le soudoyer avec des biscuits n'était pas Voldemort Junior, mais plutôt le gryffondor ayant bavé amoureusement sur sa personne pendant toute la durée du cours.

-Ah, soupira de soulagement le professeur pendant que les premiers sorts commençaient à pleuvoir autour de lui. Ce n'est que toi, se rassura-t-il en abandonnant l'idée de discipliner sa classe.

L'élève remarquablement studieux haussa un sourcil blond.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté que vous m'ayez confondu avec Riddle, ou vexé, lui annonça le paisible étudiant ne s'amusant pas à lancer des morceaux de pupitres sur ses camarades en s'asseyant près de lui. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un cookie ? insista-t-il en fourrant l'un des biscuits ensorcelés dans sa bouche. Ils ont été imprégnés de potion à base de camomille, passiflore et mélisse, le renseigna l'adolescent.

À l'odeur qu'émanait la boîte de sucrerie, Harry était prêt à parier son salaire que ces biscuits contenaient plus de cannabis que d'innocentes plantes à infusions. Jetant un coup d'œil au chaos qu'était devenue sa salle de classe, et ne trouvant pas assez d'énergie en lui-même pour vouloir faire quoique ce soit à ce sujet, le Survivant soupira lourdement avant de piocher un cookie dans la boîte de son élève possédant déjà un sourire d'ahuri.

-Pour quoi est-ce que Riddle t'a soudoyé ? laissa-t-il parler sa curiosité juste avant de croquer dans le savoureux biscuit.

-Les trucs habituels, lui répondit le gryffondor en haussant les épaules. Avoir accès à mes cours, manuels et devoirs. Récupérer des grimoires louches à la Bibliothèque sans que Dumbledore ne s'en aperçoive. Servir de hiboux pour les membres de ma Maison qui ne veulent pas que l'on sache qu'ils sont accros à ses pâtisseries. Lui rapporter les choses inhabituelles qui se passent à Poudlard. Poser des questions précises à des professeurs pour lui. Les trucs habituels, résuma-t-il son quotidien d'homme à tout faire.

-Comme faire ami-ami avec moi, comprit le Survivant en soupirant devant le poids de la Fatalité et en reprenant un cookie.

-Ca, fit l'adolescent, il ne me l'a pas demandé. Je vous trouve juste très séduisant, merveilleusement intelligent et d'une puissance magique inégalée, lui avoua-t-il d'une voix plate et sans le moindre rougissement.

-Euuh... fit le Sauveur peu habitué à se faire congratuler de la sorte par un gosse de seize ans. Merci ? Je suppose, lâcha-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par les biscuits.

-Mais connaissant le personnage, ajouta le gryffondor, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaye de vous soutirer des informations et des savoirs... disons _intéressants_ à l'aide de ses talents culinaires et de son charme à toute épreuve.

-Super... maugréa le Survivant en mâchant sa sucrerie avec humeur.

-Au fait, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant sa main droite de la même façon que Marius Black, permettez-moi de me présenter officiellement. Melchior Flint, fils d'Asmodéus Flint et de Lucia Giordano, ravi de vous rencontrer et de vous avoir pour professeur, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire de demeuré drogué au space-cake.

Ne pouvant que rendre la pareille, le trentenaire lui prit maladroitement la main et lui répondit :

-Harry James Potter, nouvellement rebaptisé Harrold, soi-disant Héritier du Clan Potter depuis cet été, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, aimant à ennuis et malchanceux chronique de mon état, malheureux Elu d'une bonne quinzaine de prophéties toutes complètement barrées, Pion préféré de cette tricheuse de Destinée et pauvre poire ayant accepté un poste de professeur dans un vivier de catastrophes ambulantes se nourrissant de chaos et de folie.

Harry Potter avait toujours eut un petit côté dramatique ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer, en plus de son habitude de se plaindre à la moindre contrariété.

-Charmé, répliqua avec un sourire encore plus débile le malheureux sous-fifre de Lord Voldemort Junior.

Le Survivant commençait à vraiment apprécier cet adolescent. Sans doute les cookies n'étaient-ils pas étrangers à son état de relaxation soudain et à son envie de créer des liens avec des gosses en pleine puberté obsédé par sa personne.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondit l'adulte responsable lui aussi perché et arborant un sourire loin d'être intelligent.

Les deux intoxiqués restèrent de longues secondes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux avant que le Sauveur ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient encore en train de se serrer la main. Après avoir récupéré son membre, l'adolescent lui expliqua qu'il avait été subjugué par sa prestation et l'humiliation publique d'Ambrosius Bulstrode.

-Parce que t'étais dans l'assistance ? bégaya le baroudeur expérimenté.

En même temps, vu tout le gratin invité à cette réception, il était obligé que quelques-uns de ses étudiants parmi les plus âgés aient été présents à cette soirée.

-Asmodéus Flint est mon père, lui avoua le jeune gryffondor sans que le Survivant ne comprenne où son élève voulait en venir.

-Et ? fit-il en enfournant un énième cookie au fond de sa gorge.

-Et Asmodéus Flint est l'homme ayant organisé cette réception, explicita le jeune Sang-Pur.

-Aaaahh ! comprit enfin le Sauveur aux capacités intellectuelles actuellement limitées par l'ingestion de biscuits à l'origine douteuse.

Le quadragénaire considérant que la dentelle était le summum de la mode était le père du gosse le prenant pour un dieu vivant. Avec une figure paternelle pareille, normal que le môme bave à ses pieds à la moindre petite catastrophe divine. N'importe qui aurait préféré avoir pour modèle Harry Potter plutôt que l'espèce de perruque parlante au bouc grisonnant. Comprenant enfin que son étudiant n'avait pas les mêmes intentions que Walburga Black le concernant, le Survivant put enfin pleinement se détendre et profiter du paysage haut en couleur qu'était devenue sa salle de classe.

-Quelle jolie redécoration, lâcha à droite Melchior Flint.

-J'ai toujours aimé le rose, avoua l'adulte responsable en fixant la tache douteuse de son plafond.

Si le professeur avait eut toute sa tête, il n'aurait certainement pas réagi de cette façon à la vision de ce qu'était devenu son deuxième sanctuaire. Les pupitres et autres pièces de mobilier avaient été utilisés en guise de barricade de fortune, et deux camps planqués derrière les morceaux de bois s'amusaient sans interruption à se balancer des sorts et objets contondants entre deux insultes blessantes. Vu la flaque écarlate abreuvant son pauvre plancher, le Sauveur aurait put, s'il en avait eut la volonté, réduire tout ce petit monde en un musée de statue de cire sans le moindre problème. Mais, malheureusement, le trentenaire était épuisé par l'arrivage discontinu de cataclysmes épiques lui atterrissant en plein visage qu'avait sa journée, et manquait d'énergie pour ne serait-ce que vouloir faire quelque chose autre que de glander en engloutissant des cookies.

-Oh, remarqua le blondinet, une fée.

À ces paroles prononcées d'un voix naïve, le Survivant sentit sa tension nerveuse grimper d'un coup et sa nuque craquer sinistrement quand sa tête et sa baguette se tournèrent automatiquement vers la source de l'innocent commentaire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait faire éclater la bulle de calme du Survivant, c'était bien la menace d'une invasion de petites bestioles ailées en ayant après sa pauvre personne. Rester le plus loin possible de toute forme d'elfes était un concept tellement imprégné dans sa psyché que, même drogué au space-cake cuisiné par le meurtrier de ses parents, l'aimant à ennuis était prêt à la fuite ou au combat. Ce qui expliquait son soudain état de panique et les yeux de chouette de Melchior quand un sortilège particulièrement dangereux explosa l'une des barricades de fortune.

-Oups, fit le Survivant toujours un peu sous l'influence des biscuits de sa némésis.

-"Oups" ? releva une scandalisée Harriet en sortant sa tête du monceaux de bois brisés ayant abrité le camp de Jedediah Abbott. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? insista-t-elle en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction, prêt à continuer les hostilités vers un nouvel ennemi.

-C'est sa faute ! se défendit comme il put le respectable professeur en pointant du doigt le gryffondor aux joues gonflées de cookies et aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il a dit qu'il y avait une fée, s'enfonça-t-il dans les ennuis.

-Une fée ? répéta la Survivante en arquant un sourcil perplexe. Et depuis quand on a peur des jolies filles miniaturisée, exactement ? demanda la brune en aidant un camarade à sortir du tas de décombres.

La touche d'humour passa largement au-dessus de la tête du Sauveur, toujours loin d'être débarrassé des effets relaxants des biscuits.

-Depuis que tous les elfes de tous les continents veulent me faire cuire à la broche comme un cochon de lait, répliqua honnêtement le criminel recherché par tout un tas de gens louches, pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins légitimes.

Harriet cligna plusieurs fois stupidement de ses yeux verts.

-Même le professeur Evergreen ? demanda la préfète de Serdaigle aux cheveux défaits.

-Nan, elle, elle veut juste me retourner le cerveau pour me transformer en gentil petit mouton, rectifia le professeur ayant dû ingérer un sérum de vérité à son insu.

Ce qui n'était pas une idée aussi absurde qu'elle le semblait. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ces biscuits avaient pu être trempés dans tout un tas de potions intéressantes avant qu'il ne avale.

-Même les centipèdes d'Orion ? baragouina Andromeda Sparkles avec des larmes aux coins de yeux.

Il était intéressant de noter qu'aucun individu, dans cette pièce ravagée par l'ire adolescente, ne demanda des précisions sur la question de la princesse extra-terrestre. Tous avaient du plus ou moins comprendre qu'ignorer la gamine était la meilleure solution pour éviter des migraines carabinées ou un monologue palpitant sur ses relations familiales.

-Même les elfes de Maison ? se rappela à son souvenir Jedediah Abbott en émergeant de la barricade épargnée par les coups de sang du Sauveur.

Voilà un détail qui avait superbement échappé au Survivant. Si les cuistots de Poudlard décidaient de le prendre en grippe, le professeur l'avait dans l'os. Sauf qu'il avait déjà rencontré l'un de ces petits êtres gris, et que Dipsie le réveil-matin ne lui avait paru d'une hostilité flagrante.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de se souvenir que son petit voyage inopiné dans le passé avait plus ou moins effacé des mémoires son modeste pillage des trésors séculaires des fées de Brocéliande. Essayant le plus discrètement possible de baisser sa manche pour dissimuler aux regards indiscrets le bracelet lui ayant valu d'être catégorisé comme "ennemi de la nation" par le peuple des fées, l'aimant à ennuis tenta de broder un mensonge convainquant à ses élèves et à son alter-ego.

-Je parlais des fées ne faisant pas partie de la société sorcière, lâcha-t-il son bluff incapable de convaincre un gosse de quatre ans.

-Oh, firent la préfète de Serdaigle et son collègue de Gryffondor.

Ces deux individus avaient l'air de partager le fardeau d'avoir comme partenaire un individu déterminé à les rendre chèvre, et semblaient physiquement beaucoup trop proches pour être autre chose que des amants. La main du jeune homme posée sur la hanche de sa camarade ne laissait de toute façon aucune place à l'imagination. Les réunions entre préfets devaient être sacrément animées, nota le Survivant avec un détachement suspect.

-Wah, fit Harriet avec une grimace clairement peu impressionnée. Tu mens tellement mal que j'en ai honte pour toi.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a d'hilarant à se nommer Gertrude ? grinça le Survivant vexé.

-Quel genre de héros inter-stellaire s'appelle Gertrude ? demanda réthoriquement la Survivante. C'est comme si Luke Skywalker s'appelait, je sais pas, Bibendum le bonhomme Michelin.

-Qui ça ? demanda le Sauveur avec une grande majorité des élèves sortis des décombres de son mobilier.

-L'espèce de personnage pour une marque de pneus moldus, le renseigna sa sœur adoptive.

-Non, pas Bibendum, dédaigna l'adulte d'un geste de la main. L'autre.

-Quel autre ? en plissa des sourcils la voyageuse inter-dimensionnelle.

-Luke Machin-Chose, explicita l'homme ayant fait cramé les sourcils de Carter quand il avait voulu lui faire visionner la Guerre des Étoiles.

-Tu ne connais pas Star Wars ! piailla d'horreur la Survivante en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-J'ai une culture cinématographique très limitée, lui avoua l'être faisant exploser les téléviseurs par sa seule présence.

-Les contes de la légendaire Guerre d'Aldébaran sont pourtant largement répandus, intervint la poufsouffle issue d'un autre système solaire.

-Toi, ta gueule, grogna Harriet Potter à l'attention de la princesse extra-terrestre. Comment as-tu pu vivre sans Star Wars ? l'accusa son alter-ego d'une autre dimension.

-La magie a un très mauvais effet sur les appareils moldus, se justifia-t-il.

Vu le nombre d'engins qui cessait de fonctionner à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil d'une maison moldue, cette constatation était d'un euphémisme désolant. L'épisode le plus marquant restait tout de même l'incident avec le vibromasseur. À ce jour, Harry Potter ignorait toujours comment il avait put créer une impulsion électromagnétique suffisante pour plonger dans le noir tout l'Etat du Kentucky pendant un bon mois. Les journaux locaux avaient parlé d'une EMP accidentelle causée par des essais militaires ratés, et avaient attiré dans les heures suivantes son chasseur de primes attitré.

-Chez les Dursley, la télé marchait très bien, pesta la Survivante.

-Ah, comprit l'adulte. C'est parce que tu avais le droit de regarder la télé.

Lui n'avait même pas eut le droit de regarder les informations télévisées. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'origine de cette interdiction ne venait-elle pas d'un désir de protéger le délicat téléviseur de son influence explosive ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais peut-être avait-il accidentellement détruit dans ses plus jeunes âgés la télévision coûtant une petite fortune. Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique et l'attachement de sa famille pour leur petit confort personnel, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder la télé ?! répéta d'une voix atrocement aigue sa version alternative.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, grimaça le Survivant en débouchant son oreille gauche de son auriculaire.

Il fallait vraiment que le Sauveur investisse dans des boules Quies capables de préserver ses précieux tympans des couinements hystériques à la limite du perceptible que s'amusaient à hurler la gente féminine.

-Oh. Seigneur, lâcha d'une voix blanche une Harriet Potter ayant changé de couleur de teint. C'est horrible.

-Personne n'est jamais mort de n'avoir jamais regardé la télé, soupira d'exaspération le Survivant tout en levant les yeux ciel devant le dramatisme de sa jeune sœur. D'ailleurs, personne dans cette salle, à part nous deux, n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'est un poste de télévision, défendit-il son argument.

De ce qu'en savait l'aimant à ennuis, les téléviseurs n'avaient pas été inventés et commercialisés avant les années cinquante. Il ne faisait donc pas preuve d'imprudence en avançant ses arguments.

-Peut-être, mais ils connaissent le cinéma, rétorqua, butée, l'autre Potter.

Harry n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une salle obscure depuis qu'il avait cherché à se planquer de trois individus patibulaires n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il les plume aux cartes aussi facilement. Vu les dégâts occasionnés et le chaos qu'avait provoqué la panique des pauvres spectateurs, le sorcier avait jugé plus sage d'éviter, à l'avenir, d'entrer volontairement dans un cinéma. Il avait, à tort apparemment, toujours cru que son problème de compatibilité avec les engins moldus était propre à sa condition de sorcier, et que tout les membres de la communauté magique étaient eux aussi soumis à des explosions intempestives au moindre contact avec un grill-pain. D'ailleurs, devoir expliquer à l'une de ses partenaires de sport de chambre moldue pourquoi tous ses appareils électro-ménagers faisaient une reprise de film d'horreur avait été quelque chose d'épique. Depuis, à chaque fois que Harry Potter pénétrait dans une habitation moldue, il prenait bien soin de débrancher tous les engins risquant de causer une crise de panique à son coup d'un soir complètement ignorant de statut de maudit chronique, comme le hachoir électrique ou le mixeur.

-Tu parles, renifla le Sauveur. Leur conception du cinéma, c'est deux gravures de mode en noir et blanc se roulant des patins sous la pluie.

Du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait vu des affiches placardées dans les rues londoniennes pendant son temps de commerçant véreux. Le Survivant n'aurait jamais couru le risque de pénétrer dans le théâtre par simple curiosité alors que sa Poisse Cosmique avait enfin paru lui lâcher les basques.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les classiques ? grogna son alter-ego avec une hostilité tangible.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois de ses yeux verts. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eut une telle obsession pour le septième art, surtout depuis l'interprétation shakespearienne donnée par une troupe de zombies se décomposant à vue d'œil. Une grimace particulièrement dégoûtée à la pensée du fameux spectacle prit place sur le visage du Survivant sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses muscles faciaux.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les classiques du noble et merveilleux septième art, l'accusa Harriet Potter en braquant sa baguette contre son front de l'exacte même façon que Voldemort avant qu'il ne finisse par exploser et le transforme en Héros de la Nation.

-Je trouve cet instant particulièrement ironique, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le responsable professeur sous l'effet de stupéfiants.

-Mais pourquoi tous les gens dignes de m'adresser la parole dans cette école sont-ils obsédés par cette création moldue ? soupira Minerva McGonagall en se laissant dramatiquement tombée sur un fauteuil constitué de débris de pupitres.

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une invention prodigieusement géniale méritant d'être mentionnée ? rétorqua ironiquement et avec prétention Jedediah Abbott en remontant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Navré de briser tes illusions, répliqua acidement la préfète de Gryffondor, mais tu ne fais pas partie des gens méritant de m'adresser la parole.

-Étant donné que ton mode de communication par défaut consiste essentiellement à _frapper_ les gens, au lieu de leur _parler_ , je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir insulter, riposta le serdaigle.

Le niveau de joute verbal entre les deux préfets était digne de deux adolescents d'à peine seize ans, mais la tension entre eux faisait plus penser à un match de tennis endiablé qu'à une querelle de collégiens incapables de se supporter. Que la plupart des élèves se mettent à transfigurer des chaises et à se goinfrer de sucreries était d'ailleurs parfaitement compréhensible. Même Harriet avait cessé de lui souffler dans les bronches pour profiter du spectacle.

-Tu trouves pas qu'elle a des airs de Vivien Leigh, lui souffla avec adoration sa version alternative en s'asseyant à sa gauche et en lui taxant un cookie.

-Qui ça ? demanda encore une fois le voyageur du futur.

-Scarlett O'Hara dans _Autant en Emporte le Vent_ , espèce d'inculte, marmonna l'adolescente et en gobant le biscuit imprégné au cannabis.

-Aahhh, fit l'autre drogué à la droite du Survivant. Le fantasme de Rémy, lâcha-t-il comme s'il venait de comprendre un secret de l'Univers.

-Qui ça ? répéta une énième fois le professeur.

-L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, les renseigna Melchior Flint.

-Le troisième année geignard de la taille d'un pitiponk ? demanda confirmation Harriet.

-Lui-même, affirma le gryffondor en hochant gravement du chef. Il considère que toute personne ne connaissant pas la magnifique actrice du film _Autant en Emporte le Vent_ ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre.

Cette phrase rappelait vaguement quelque chose au Survivant. Il y avait eut question d'un muffin volant et d'un cogna-

-Ah, se rappela le professeur. Les frappés de Quidditch, comprit-il enfin où Minerva McGonagall avait entendu parler de l'incident avec Hannibal et le muffin.

-À ta place, intervint Harriet en lui volant un énième biscuit, je parlerais plutôt _du_ frappé de Quidditch. Au singulier, précisa-t-elle en enfournant la sucrerie.

-Jones a toujours été un cas, partagea son expérience Melchior Flint.

Pareillement, ce nom n'était pas étranger au Sauveur.

-Jones ? demanda-t-il en sachant à l'avance qu'il allait regretter sa curiosité dévorante.

-Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'informa l'adolescent blond. Le pire obsédé de Quidditch que Poudlard ait jamais abrité.

Oh. Misère. Ce genre de formule ne pouvait qu'attirer les ennuis catastrophiques aux proportions bibliques.

-Il ressemble à la réincarnation précédente d'Oliver Wood, mit son grain de sel la Survivante.

-Vous finirez par le rencontrer dans les jours qui suivent, prédit le propriétaire de la boite de cookies.

-Comment ça ? demanda des précisions l'adulte responsable en piochant un énième biscuit.

-Avant même qu'il vous voit à la table des professeurs, il avait déjà décidé de vous traquer pour vous extorquer tous vos savoirs en matière de vol sur balais, lâcha le blondinet comme s'il ne venait pas d'ajouter un harceleur à la longue liste d'habitants de ce château de fêlés du bocal passant leur temps libre à lui courir après.

-C'est un cauchemar, décréta le Sauveur d'une voix éteinte en donnant son cookie à sa voisine de gauche.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'individus louches dans cette école le harcelant sans répit.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de parler du "dieu des airs, volant aussi bien sur un balais qu'à dos de sombral", rêvassa la Survivante en mordant dans son cookie. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de compliqué à monter un cannasson, continua à parler dans le vide la chevaucheuse de trolls, hippogriffes et sombrals.

-Essaye un peu de conduire une voiture, marmonna dans sa barbe le baroudeur expérimenté. Je t'assure que manoeuvrer un engin mécanique est beaucoup plus coton qu'empêcher une bestiole de te bouffer la jambe.

À choisir entre un sombral sadique ayant un trou noir pour estomac et une voiture motorisée, le Survivant préférait sans conteste la créature sanguinaire, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de _garer_ une bestiole invisible. Harry avait toujours été impressionné par la dextérité de Carter à conduire un véhicule et à le garer sans lui occasionner au passage la moindre rayure. Le sourire du moldu à chaque fois qu'il réalisait un exploit digne d'un cascadeur professionnel et _savait_ l'effet que sa prestation avait sur la libido du sorcier rendait le reste de leur fuite ou voyage douloureusement inconfortable.

-T'as un sourire de pervers, l'informa son alter-ego.

-C'est parce que je pense à des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans, lui répondit le Survivant ayant en tête une séance de batifolage particulièrement plaisante à l'arrière d'une Mercedes volée à un homme politique belge.

D'après son ancien compagnon d'infortune, cette journée avait tout eut d'un film d'action à gros budget. Le sorcier ayant une culture cinématographique atrocement limitée, il avait été forcé de croire le moldu quand il lui avait assuré qu'ils pourraient vendre le scénario de leur péripétie épique à un studio hollywoodien ou à une certaine franchise "Fast & Furious" et prendre une retraite bien méritée sous les tropiques. À cela, Harry avait rétorqué que si chaque passage un peu palpitant de son existence devait être adapté en film, non seulement des producteurs véreux n'auraient de cesse de comploter contre lui pour qu'il leur fournisse malgré lui des scénarii juteux, mais en plus les collecteurs d'impôts en ayant après son sang et son argent allaient rappliquer à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui taxer l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait gagné. Le Survivant avait jugé raisonnable de ne pas mentionner au chasseur de primes qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'avoir son nom placard dans toutes les salles obscures. Déjà, parce qu'Hermione allait littéralement l'écorcher si chacune de ses aventures capillo-tractées étaient racontées en long et en travers alors qu'elle lui avait spécifiquement demandé d'éviter de se faire remarquer ; ensuite, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas communiqué tous les forfaits qu'il avait commis et toutes les Justices ayant un mandat d'arrêt à son nom et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller sa cupidité latente ; puis, parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie que toutes ses groupies deviennent encore plus obsédées par sa pauvre personne et sa "légende" ; et enfin, parce que tenir le compte de tous les malheurs lui étant tombés sur la tronche lui donnait le cafard, et que constater qu'une cinquantaine de films avaient été inspirés de sa vie le déprimait d'avance.

Même si, honnêtement, l'épisode de la Mercedes belge était l'une de ses catastrophes divines qu'il détestait le moins et qu'il aurait sans doute appréciée s'il n'avait pas été le malheureux glandu prit pour protagoniste. D'ailleurs, vu le rôle qu'il avait eut dans cette histoire, il aurait sans doute été relégué en "demoiselle en détresse" secourue par un Carter incarné par Bruce Willis. Cependant, la légère humiliation aurait facilement été compensée par le braqueur de banque se tirant lui-même dans le pied ; le banquier de cinquante ans reniflant de mépris face au canon d'une kalachnikov pointé sous son nez ; la gosse de quatre ans n'arrêtant pas de répéter qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes aux moments les moins adéquats ; le combat de maîtres d'arts martiaux entre Carter et le boss de la troupe de bras cassés ayant eut le malheur de braquer une banque pendant que l'aimant à ennuis était à l'intérieur ; les forces de l'ordre locales les ayant pris, lui et Carter, pour les voleurs, et les criminels pour des malheureuses victimes des kidnappeurs sans scrupules ; les forces de l'ordre magiques ayant à leur tour rappliqué pour sauver la légende vivante coincée dans la banque ; le pur chaos qu'avait été la rencontre avec les moldus expérimentés et la bande de bras-cassé d'aurors incapable de tenir correctement leur baguette ; leur sortie du bâtiment en prenant un pauvre homme en otage et le pactole des apprentis braqueurs ; leur fuite à bord d'une fourgonnette de police et la course-poursuite avec plus ou moins toute la ville ; la compétence surnaturelle de Carter à manœuvrer le lourd engin sous les cris stridents de leur otage alors qu'ils se faisaient canarder par des balles tirées par les forces de l'ordre locales et les amis des malfaiteurs mécontents de s'être fait dérober leur butin, et par des sorts lancés par les forces de l'ordre magiques locales persuadées que le Survivant venait de se faire kidnapper par un partisan de Voldemort en fuite, lesdits partisans de Voldemort en fuite pensant avoir enfin l'opportunité de tuer le célèbre Harry Potter, et les criminels sorciers n'appréciant pas d'être laissés pour compte ; le magnifique dérapage contrôlé de son compagnon d'infortune les amenant par un concours de circonstances tarabiscoté devant le Parlement Européen dont les membres avaient les yeux comiquement exorbités ; l'emprunt d'une superbe Mercedes à peine gardée par un pauvre chauffeur viré de l'habitacle par cette brute de Carter ; la continuation de leur fuite épique à travers Bruxelles, avec cette fois-ci ajouté aux cortèges de gens leur courant après l'organisme chargé de protéger les différents hommes politiques en visite, jusqu'à ce que ce taré de chasseur de primes trouve intelligent de leur faire traverser à pleine vitesse un pont pas encore terminé et semant leurs déterminés poursuivants ; et enfin, la fameuse séance de batifolage à l'arrière du véhicule volé alors que l'adrénaline courrait encore dans leurs veines. En quelques mots, une bien belle journée.

-J'adorerais faire des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans avec Minnie, soupira Harriet en continuant à grignoter les cookies qu'elle ignorait concoctés par le meurtrier de leurs parents.

-Heh ? ne put que répondre le Sauveur. Faire des galipettes avec McGonagall ? ne put-il s'empêcher de reformuler.

-Elle est trooooop sexy, rêvassa sa version alternative beaucoup plus à jour sur sa bisexualité que lui l'avait été.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a du charme, avoua le Survivant en fixant l'adolescente en train de démolir la mâchoire d'un poufsouffle aux commentaires déplaisants. Mais j'aime pas les gamines, conclut-il. Sans offense, Mel, fit le professeur en piochant à nouveau dans la boîte en fer-blanc de son élève.

-Y'a pas de mal, lui assura le blondinet lui aussi correctement perché. J'aime pas les vieux.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, grogna le Survivant. J'ai que trente-deux ans. À six mois près, ajouta-t-il.

-T'as genre, le double de mon âge, renifla Harriet.

-Mais je vous trouve quand même incroyablement séduisant, alors que je préfère les filles, merveilleusement intelligent, alors que je suis certain que je pourrais vous battre aux échecs les yeux fermés, et d'une puissance magique inégalée, alors que vous êtes incapable de vous faire respecter dans votre propre classe, lui asséna-t-il platement dans la tronche.

-Dur, grimaça Harriet avec compassion.

-C'était inutilement mesquin, bouda le Survivant.

-Mais parfaitement vrai, enfonça-t-elle le clou.

-Si je le voulais, je pourrais réduire tout ce petit beau monde en marionnettes soumises à ma volonté, leur assura le trentenaire. Mais à chaque fois que je règle un problème, un autre vient se faire catapulter dans ma tronche ou détruire ma fenêtre, désespéra l'adulte responsable. Comme je suis condamné à subir tout un tas de trucs surréalistes, autant conserver le peu de stabilité mentale qu'il me reste en ne cherchant pas à lutter contre le courant.

-Mouais, lâcha sa sœur adoptive. Tu joues au lâche, quoi, reformula-t-elle.

-Je préserve mon intégrité physique et mentale, nuance, rectifia avec emphase le Sauveur en levant un index en l'air.

-Tu sais ce que Dean Thomas dit à propos de la technique de l'autruche ? l'ignora-t-elle.

-Pas la technique de l'autruche... soupira Harry en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

-Que refuser de voir un problème en s'enfonçant la tête dans le sable n'a jamais fait disparaître ledit problème, continua-t-elle à le sermonner.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé atrocement peu compétent en matière de gestion de crise, commenta le voyageur du futur adepte de cette extra-ordinaire stratégie.

-Et qu'au lieu de régler un problème à la fois, tu te retrouves submergé par une montagne de problèmes ayant pris des proportions dantesques et aux conséquences encore plus désastreuses que si tu avais juste réglé ledit problème au moment où il se présentait, termina-t-elle enfin de le moraliser.

-Hun-hun, répondit le professeur, clairement peu concerné par le sujet.

-Ce à quoi je lui réponds toujours qu'il ne s'est jamais fait poursuivre par un Seigneur des Ténèbres revanchard voulant sa tête au bout d'une pique, et qu'il n'a donc aucune compétence en matière de gestion de crise tant qu'une bestiole dangereuse n'aura pas essayé de le prendre pour casse-dalle, ruina-t-elle tout son baratin sur la prise en charge de ses responsabilités.

-Amen, approuva solennellement le Survivant.

-C'est juste tellement plus facile de refiler les corvées aux autres, ajouta Harriet.

-Carrément, acquiesça le Sauveur.

-Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, mon très cher frère, commença-t-elle à sourire de la même façon que Georges Weasley juste avant qu'il ne fasse une blague à quelqu'un. Parce qu'il s'avère que la responsabilité de "Survivante" est trop lourde pour mes maigres épau-

-Si tu finis cette phrase et que je n'apprécie pas la fin, la prévint-il, tu pourras te carrer mon aide où je pense, déclara la Version Victorieuse.

-Mais j'ai besoin de ces cours particuliers, gémit l'adolescente peu habituée à ne pas manipuler son monde avec un sourire et un délicat battement de cils.

-T'as qu'à pas essayer de me recruter pour faire ton boulot à ta place, siffla furieusement le professeur.

-Moi, je veux bien des cours particuliers ! se rappela à leur souvenir Melchior Flint.

-Parce que _toi_ tu as impérativement besoin d'apprendre "comment se débarrasser d'un mage noir en dix leçons" pour sauver ta dimension et tous les pauvres type qui habitent dedans ? grinça ironiquement la Survivante.

-"Dimension", releva l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel. À peine la Grande-Bretagne, rectifia-t-il, faut pas pousser non plus...

-Vu le nombre d'individus cherchant à soutirer des savoirs intéressants au professeur Têtenjoy, il serait plus prudent que je sache comment m'en défendre avant que je finisse attaché sur une table à servir d'élément sacrificiel, défendit son point de vue le blondinet.

-Pas faux, admit le sorcier ayant empêché Galatea d'assassiner son tout nouveau frangin moins de deux heures plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, comment le jeune gryffondor était-il au courant de cette anecdote particulière ? Avait-il entendu des rumeurs sur le futur kidnapping de Charlus par ces mêmes individus ayant pour ambition de devenir des mages noirs ?

-Humpf ! renifla Harriet en levant prétentieusement ses yeux verts au ciel. Comme si quelqu'un dans cette école allait se faire kidnapper pour servir de sacrifice à un rituel de magie noire.

-Heuuh... ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche le professeur responsable absolument pas à l'origine des malheurs de ce pauvre Charlus.

-Quoi "Heuuh..." ? demanda la petite brune en fronçant tellement les sourcils que les verres de ses lunettes rentraient dans sa peau.

-Riddle envisage depuis l'année dernière d'enlever le bibliothécaire pour le vider de son sang, leur révéla le gryffondor toujours drogué au biscuit comme s'il leur parlait de la météo.

-De quoi ?! firent les deux Survivants avec différents degrés d'horreur.

-Riddle ? glapit Harriet Potter. Tom Marvolo Riddle ? demanda-t-elle confirmation de ses pires cauchemars.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt qu'il avait atterri à l'époque de l'adolescence de leur premier Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Lui-même, confirma Melchior. Un biscuit ? lui tendit-il innocemment sa boîte en fer-blanc regorgeant des sucreries créés par Voldemort Junior en personne.

Alors que sa version alternative se penchait sur lui pour attraper un cookie, le Survivant se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de la renseigner sur l'origine des space-cakes.

-Au cas où tu l'ignorais, attrapa-t-il son poignet avant qu'elle n'engouffre le délicieux biscuit, je tiens à te signaler que l'élève ayant confectionné ces cookies se trouve justement être Tom Riddle.

Harriet couina et lâcha instantanément le pauvre biscuit, tombant sur les genoux du professeur.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! piailla-t-elle hystériquement en cherchant à se débarrasser des miettes parsemant ses vêtements.

-Tu t'es incrustée toute seule et tu t'es jetée sur les gâteaux comme un petit gros en plein régime, lâcha peu galamment le Survivant en arquant un sourcil. J'ai tout simplement pas eut le temps de te prévenir, se défendit-il.

Son alter-ego commençant de plus en plus à ressembler à une cocotte-minute sous pression, le baroudeur international jugea plus judicieux d'immobiliser l'adolescente grâce aux sorts apposés aux murs de sa salle de classe. Se tournant vers son autre élève, patientant bien gentiment à sa droite et trop perché pour s'interroger des méthodes douteuses de résolution de conflit de son professeur, le Sauveur l'interrogea enfin sur le prétendu futur enlèvement de l'un de ses rares alliés dans cette école de tarés.

-Parle-moi de cette histoire de rapt de ce pauvre Howard Fawley, lui ordonna le chasseur de mages noirs.

-L'année dernière, Fawley était en septième année de Serdaigle, lui déballa le jeune homme en pâmoison devant sa personne. Et il est rentré des vacances de Noël métamorphosé en vierge sacrificielle par un type qu'il avait eut la bonne idée d'insulter.

-"Vierge sacrificielle" ? releva le trentenaire. C'est _ça_ , le nom officiel des malheureux transformés en éléments de rituels coûteux ?

Normal que Charlus lui en veuille à mort...

-Et depuis, reprit le conteur, Riddle essaye de le coincer dans un coin pour lui prélever discrètement plusieurs litres de sang sans que Dumbledore ne s'en aperçoive.

Maintenant, Harry allait avoir de graves remords à retirer le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Howard, si le bibliothécaire menaçait de se transformer en monstre en quête de chair humaine à force de trop porter l'amulette récupérée dans une tombe maya. Se faire poursuivre par le même mage noir et par un individu de sexe féminin déterminé à le rendre chèvre avait tendance à créer des liens.

-En même temps, recommença à divaguer le jeune gryffondor, Fawley passait tout son temps libre à faire chier les gens. Ce genre d'ennuis devait fatalement finir par lui arriver, philosopha Melchior Flint.

-Comment ça ? voulut savoir le Survivant.

Le petit bibliothécaire lui avait toujours paru fiable et respectueux des limites d'autrui. S'il y avait une couille dans le potage quelque part avec Howard Fawley, autant le savoir le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Fawley restait à Poudlard, alors qu'une véritable armée d'aspirants mages noirs résidait au sein du château ? lâcha la poufsouffle avec laquelle Flint avait cancané sur son dos et qui était actuellement assise à la droite de l'adolescent blondinet.

Maintenant qu'on le lui signalait, il était effectivement louche qu'une cible privilégiée des éléments les moins fréquentables de leur société reste à proximité de ses potentiels meurtriers.

-Des suppositions que vous aimeriez partager, Miss... ?

-Williams. Rosalie Williams, lui répondit-elle. Et puisque que vous le demandez, j'ai effectivement quelques idées sur la question.

-Pas la théorie des Serviteurs de la Mort, réussit à soupirer de lassitude le pauvre drogué à l'esprit embrouillé.

Étrangement, cette dénomination disait vaguement quelque chose au Survivant. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Howard Fawley appartient à une organisation secrète et internationale recherchant par tous les moyens à leur disposition trois objets précis, l'informa le plus sérieusement du monde la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Quels objets, exactement ? demanda avec une pointe d'angoisse le professeur.

La poufsouffle se permit un sourire légèrement tordu avant de répondre :

-Les Reliques de la Mort, bien sûr.

-Et merde, ne put retenir l'aimant à ennuis devant le nouveau coup du sort venant de lui tomber sur le crâne.

Galatea l'avait pourtant prévenu, des fanatiques d'un conte de fées traquaient sans relâche les individus ayant une aura similaire à la sienne et ne manqueraient pas un jour de frapper à sa porte. Seulement le Sauveur n'avait pas cru que l'un des hommes à la recherche des Reliques se trouverait être son collègue préféré et compagnon de galère continuellement poursuivi par des gens louches. Si son élève avait raison dans ses suppositions, comme la loi de Murphy l'affirmait, alors le voyageur temporel allait perdre l'un de ses seuls soutient moral dans cette école de frappés.

Une pluie de copeaux de bois vola dangereusement dans leur direction, et un coup vif de baguette magique suffit à dévier les projectiles mortels de leur direction et à faire baver d'adoration Melchior Flint.

-Désespérant, lâcha Rosalie Williams dans une grimace dégoûtée. Bref, reprit-elle son argumentation, Fawley a réussit à obtenir un poste à Poudlard pour traquer impunément dans les registres la trace des Reliques. Comme il s'agit d'un travail de toute une vie, se faire payer pour ranger le bazar sans nom qu'est la Bibliothèque est la couverture parfaite. Et, ajouta-t-elle, Fawley n'est pas une vierge sacrificielle comme les autres.

-Ah oui ? fit le Survivant avec un désespoir contenu.

-Oui, approuva la jeune poufsouffle. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un rite de passage des Serviteurs de la Mort. La version du rituel de purification qui aurait mal tourné est beaucoup trop convenante pour être honnête. À mon avis, fit-elle, son aura de pureté est un moyen qui lui permet d'attirer la confiance d'un certain genre de personne. Un peu comme pour les sirènes avant qu'elles ne dévorent les pauvres marins.

Charmant. Le sentiment de camaraderie qu'il avait cru posséder pour Howard était en fait un appât destiné à lui donner son entière confiance.

-Autre chose ? demanda le professeur d'une voix éteinte.

Au point où il était, un peu plus ou un peu moins de cataclysmes ne changerait pas grand chose au bordel qu'était sa vie.

-Guilia jure sur sa vie qu'elle l'a vue se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et qu'il était la copie conforme de Nosferatus, mais comme elle était ronde comme une barrique, je pense qu'elle a halluciné.

Des alarmes mentales se mirent à faire un boucan d'enfer entre les oreilles du Survivant. Cette dernière information était une véritable catastrophe reléguant l'incident du basilique à un simple petit problème de plomberie. Il était urgent que Harry récupère son bracelet le plus rapidement possible avant que l'un de ses élèves ne disparaisse subitement de la surface de la terre. D'ailleurs, avec un _a propos_ particulièrement juste, l'insupportable clairon régulant son emploi du temps résonna à travers le château et mit fin à la parodie de cours des sixièmes années. Trouvant que préserver son image d'enseignant en donnant des devoirs était de toute façon inutile, le Sauveur ne prit même pas la peine de souhaiter une bonne journée à ses élèves avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, n'oubliant pas de récupérer son précieux sac en perles au passage.

Il était urgent que le professeur mette la main sur Howard Fawley avant qu'un drame ne frappe Poudlard. Sinon, le ciel le préserve, il aurait des ennuis bien plus sérieux à gérer.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et vous donne rdv la semaine prochaine.**

 **Au cas plus que probable où vous auriez des doutes sur les trop nombreux OC, j'ai créé une fiche sommaire de perso que vous pouvez trouver ssur mon profil. Ou vous pouvez me poser directement la question, je ne mords pas, juré. ^^**

 **SEY**


	15. La Chasse au Bibliothécaire

**... Oups ?**

 **J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, posté le mauvais chapitre ce matin ? Désolée ? Je vous ai un peu spoilé l'histoire par accident, et en plus vous avez rien du piger... Mes plus plates excuses pour ce cafouillage intégral.**

 **En espérant que personne n'ait eut le temps de lire le MAUVAIS chapitre avant que j'ai pu rectifier le tir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La Chasse au Bibliothécaire**

Dérapant avec agilité d'un couloir perpendiculaire, le Sauveur du monde sorcier poursuivit sa course à travers le glorieux château. Il était d'une urgence sans nom qu'il trouve le plus rapidement possible le bibliothécaire de cette école de timbrés. D'après l'une de ses élèves, non seulement le jeune homme appartenait à une organisation secrète voulant mettre la main sur les Reliques, mais en plus il avait été corrompu plus rapidement que prévu par son cadeau trouvé dans une tombe en plein cœur de l'Amazonie.

-Professeur ! le héla un étudiant alors qu'il passait en courant devant lui. Est-ce que je peux participer à vos cours sur la transformation en animagus ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de reconnaître la présence de l'élève, Harry Potter continua sa course éperdue à travers les couloirs. Il tomba quelques minutes plus tard, et à son plus grand malheur, sur Abigail Mitchell, le professeur d'Étude de Runes, ennemi naturel du Survivant et pion du Joueur Chance, en train de discuter plaisamment avec Icarus Prince.

-Professeur ! le salua avec un énorme sourire l'Horreur Absolue.

-Bien le bonjour, professeur Potter ! fit de même l'insupportable blondasse respirant le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Le Sauveur était en plein dilemme. La présence de la copie miniature de son détesté professeur de potion allait assurément être une aide non-négligeable pour venir à bout du monstre qu'était devenu le petit bibliothécaire. Mais d'un autre côté, le trentenaire allait fatalement se retrouver avec un dégât collatéral et un gosse surexcité sur les bras. Le même problème se posait concernant sa très chère collègue. N'importe qui ayant fait du tourisme en pleine Norvège occupée par l'armée du Troisième Reich possédait des compétences suffisantes pour survivre à une confrontation avec la chose en laquelle avait été transformé Howard Fawley. Mais, comme pour le jeune adolescent, l'insoutenable compagnie d'Abigail Mitchell contrebalançait efficacement tous ses avantages potentiels.

-Un problème ? lui demanda le pion préféré de la Chance en clignant stupidement des yeux.

-J'hésite à vous recruter pour arrêter une créature dangereuse se baladant dans les couloirs avant qu'elle n'attaque quelqu'un, leur dévoila le Survivant.

-Une mission héroïque ! se réjouit le professeur d'Étude de Runes. Chouette ! claqua-t-elle ses mains comme une gamine de cinq à qui on avait promis un séjour gratuit à Disneyland.

-Je pourrais vous voir utiliser des sortilèges complètement inédits ! fit de même le serdaigle aux yeux reforgeant d'étoiles.

-Montrez-nous le chemin, cher collègue ! s'exclama avec force et conviction Abigail Mitchell en l'entrainant par le bras vers le bout du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la formulation "J'hésite", marmonna dans sa barbe l'Agent du Chaos.

-De quel genre de créature exactement parlons-nous ? l'ignora complètement sa collègue.

-Une gorgonne ? piailla d'excitation Icarus Prince en sautillant sur place.

-Nan, lâcha le Sauveur en essayant de libérer son bras droit de l'emprise de la blondasse.

-Une harpie ? continua-t-il de lui pomper inutilement l'air.

-Nan, répondit-il avec plus de force. Prenez à droite, fit-il à l'intention de la sorcière.

-Une goule ?

-Pire, grogna le trentenaire. J'ai dit à droite !

-Pire ? répéta le serdaigle.

-Mais c'est la droite, ne comprit-elle pas le problème.

-Cette direction n'est pas la droite, respira profondément le professeur de Xénomagie, mais l'Est.

-Oh ! lui répondit la blondasse au QI d'un petit-pois. Veuillez m'excuser, les directions, aux Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord, sont traduites en fonction des points cardinaux. J'ai encore du mal à me réhabituer à certaines subtilités britanniques, se justifia-t-elle en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

Les sens directionnels, des "subtilités britanniques"... Il aurait vraiment tout entendu...

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'une goule ? réattaqua Icarus Prince.

-Une goule immortelle, lui répondit le baroudeur inter-continental sous l'inspiration horrifiée de sa collègue.

-Vous avez ramené dans vos bagages une créature maudite errant dans les ruines des temples mayas ? s'étrangla toute seule l'héroïne.

-Certainement pas, fit, outré le professeur responsable. Juste un bracelet aux effets secondaires indésirables.

Les yeux de chouette de sa collègue auraient pu être comiques dans d'autres circonstances.

-Pauvre fou, lui souffla-t-elle comme s'il était l'idiot au QI d'une pastèque fermentée.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Fawley ne respecterait pas le temps d'exposition maximal ? se défendit-il. Gauche. Je lui avais dit qu'il y avait des effets secondaires auxquels personne ne pourrait remédier, tout individu sain d'esprit aurait pris mes recommandations pour parole d'Évangile et n'aurait pas cherché à en abuser. Le passage secret derrière ce hideux tableau.

-La grande majorité des êtres sentients sont des idiots, l'informa Abigail Mitchell.

-Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, admit le Survivant. Gauche.

-Le bibliothécaire s'est transformé en goule immortelle ? comprit avec un temps de retard le jeune serdaigle.

-Droite. D'après Williams, en tout cas, il n'en est pas loin, les renseigna le professeur.

La blonde s'arrêta brusquement et faillit faire tomber le Sauveur.

-C'est Rosalie Williams qui vous a dit que Fawley commençait à traquer les élèves ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une suspicion marquée.

-Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le brun.

-D'après elle, mit son grain de sel Icarus Prince, je suis le rejeton d'une vierge et du prince des Enfers.

-Hun-hun, ne put que dire le Sauveur.

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'expliquer beaucoup de choses...

-Parce qu'elle passe tout son temps libre à cancaner sur le dos des honnêtes gens et à répandre des tas de mensonges calomnieux quand elle ne trouve pas quelque chose d'exploitable à se mettre sous la dent, lui répondit l'héroïne elle aussi allergique à la presse.

La jeune poufsouffle était donc la réincarnation précédente de Rita Skeeter. Voilà une information qui méritait d'être entendue.

-Même s'il s'agit d'une fausse alerte, il est de ma responsabilité de vérifier qu'Howard Fawley est toujours humain, affirma le professeur.

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie d'adulte, Harry Potter se sentait prêt à être responsable quant au désastre qu'était le don d'un artefact dangereux à un membre d'une secte occulte. Et, vu les yeux brillants d'étoiles du jeune serdaigle, sa profession de foi avait l'air honnête.

-Soit, convint la blondasse. Même si je suis convaincue qu'il s'agit d'une blague de mauvais goût, il est de mon devoir de professeur de m'assurer qu'aucune menace ne se promène impunément dans les couloirs.

Si le regard fixe d'Icarus Prince était un indice de _badassitude_ , Harry remportait le concours haut la main et sans le moindre concurrent digne de ce nom. Se sentant rassénéré par le regard de pure admiration de son élève, le Sauveur reprit sa recherche du petit bibliothécaire, accompagnée dans sa quête épique par une héroïne certifiée et un fanboy un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de massacrer un membre du corps enseignant.

-Je suis persuadé qu'un Feudeymon peut venir à bout de n'importe quoi, meubla le silence le moulin à paroles.

-À quelques exceptions près, marmonna Harry Potter.

-Comme quoi ? demanda avidement l'Horreur Absolue.

-Les goules immortelles, lui répondit-il sombrement.

Pour avoir essayé de réduire ces bestioles en cendre quand il avait eut l'excellente idée d'entrer dans une tombe pyramidale, le Survivant était bien placé pour témoigner de l'inefficacité de ce sortilège sur les pauvres hommes ayant commis l'erreur de pénétrer dans ces tombeaux.

Après avoir été largué d'un avion en pleine jungle amazonienne par des trafiquants de drogue hermétiques à l'humour britannique et avoir atterrit dans un nid de phénix menacés par des braconniers, Harry avait erré en Amérique Centrale au gré des aventures épiques. Il était fatalement tombé sur des ruines mystérieuses recelant de pièges sadiques, de monstres immortels affamés et de malédictions particulièrement vicieuses transformant les pauvres touristes innocents en gardiens increvables. Lui-même avait bien failli rejoindre le cortège des créatures cannibales et n'avait dû sa miraculeuse survie qu'en trébuchant sur un fémur lui ayant fait traverser un mur de torchis et atterrir dans un sanctuaire secret. C'était cet incident qui avait fait décréter au Sauveur qu'une entité particulièrement sadique s'amusait à le plonger en plein scénario de film d'horreur pour le sortir du pétrin par un retournement de situation complètement tarabiscoté.

-Et donc ? s'enquit la blondasse marchant à sa suite et à pas résolus dans les couloirs. Quel moyen de destruction préconisez-vous pour venir à bout de ce danger potentiel ?

-La glue perpétuelle ! prononça avec conviction l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs en dévalant les escaliers tournants.

-Vous plaisantez ?! éructa l'autre professeur, purement scandalisée par la proposition du Survivant. Et laisser une créature de cet acabit à la merci des élèves ? Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient, mon pauvre ami !

-Figurez-vous, ma chère collègue, lui grinça-t-il ironiquement, qu'il n'existe pas de moyens, à ma connaissance, de "destruction de ce danger potentiel", la singea-t-il en mimant des guillemets. Alors à moins que vous possédiez une capacité à réduire en atomes un mort-vivant déterminé à vous mâchouiller le visage, gardez vos critiques et vos cas de conscience pour le chérubin perché sur votre ép-, s'interrompit-il brutalement et stoppa-t-il sa course à travers les couloirs sinistres du château écossais.

Harry Potter venait d'avoir une idée. Brillante et complètement frappée, certes, mais avec un taux de succès immensément supérieur à ceux auquel il était habitué.

-Vous disiez ? lui demanda d'un ton acide et hostile Abigail Mitchell.

-Vous allez vraiment coller au plafond des créatures immortelles comme des mouches sur un adhésif ? fit de même l'Horreur Absolue avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme et d'étoiles dans ses yeux noirs pour que le Sauveur ne ressente pas l'envie de fuir en courant.

-Après réflexion, dit le Survivant, il me parait évident que cette alternative est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour mes pauvres et innocents morv- élèves, rectifia-t-il en vitesse.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, grinça la professeure d'Étude de Runes en croisant agressivement les bras sur sa poitrine rebondie.

La moue déçue du jeune serdaigle fut rapidement balayée par un masque d'excitation finissant de faire peur au tyraniseur de mages noirs certifié.

-Quelle autre option magistralement géniale préconisez-vous donc ? se jeta presque sur lui le petit quatrième année.

-Laisser le pion favori de cette entité sadique de Chance régler cet épineux problème à ma place, répondit honnêtement la victime de la Poisse Cosmique.

Après tout, à quoi bon partager un château avec l'insupportable protégée de l'incarnation métaphysique de la Chance s'il ne pouvait pas tirer profit de son taux de succès en matière de résolutions d'ennuis insurmontables purement insolent ? Ils faisaient, objectivement parlant, une équipe complémentaire et répondant parfaitement aux besoins de l'autre. Lui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité et se faisait continuellement harcelé par des catastrophes divines ; elle, passait son temps libre à botter les fesses des nazis et à sauver des Régents en exil. Lui créait les incidents malencontreux, et elle les réglait avec brio et panache. Tout le monde était gagnant. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire comprendre son point de vue le plus civilement possible.

-Pardon ? fit Icarus Prince en clignant stupidement des yeux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez mêler Charlie à vos petites combines de commerçant véreux ? l'agressa verbalement sa collègue comme s'il venait de lui proposer d'éventrer son chaton préféré pour soulager des esprits revanchards.

-"Charlie" ? releva le Survivant.

-Quoi ? se défendit la sorcière blonde. Vous ne donnez pas de petits noms à votre entité protectrice ?

-Je ne doute pas que la vôtre vous protège de tous les petits tracas quotidiens qui pavent la vie des simples mortels, grinça acidement le professeur de Xénomagie. Mais je soupçonne que la mienne prend son pied à me plonger dans des emmerdes invraisemblable et me regarde me démerder tout seul face à une armée de trolls habillés de tutus roses en se roulant par terre de rire.

La vie était tout simplement tellement injuste. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir lui aussi un petit Gemini Crickett n'ayant à cœur que son bonheur et l'écoute de ses besoins. Mais non, lui avait hérité d'une petite salope sadique ricanant devant ses malheurs et ses soupirs désespérés.

-Des trolls, répéta d'une voix impersonnelle Abigail Mitchell. Habillés de tutus roses, continua-t-elle à le paraphraser avec une dose contenue de scepticisme.

L'épisode en lui-même était aberrant de crétinerie humaine. Un abruti au QI d'une citrouille évidée un soir d'Halloween avait décidé, un beau jour, de continuer l'ambitieux projet de Barnabas le Follet et d'apprendre la danse classique à un groupe de trolls des montagnes. Par un concours de circonstances nullement imputables au Sauveur, le baroudeur international s'était retrouvé catapulté en pleine séance d'entraînement et avait failli finir démembré par trois bestioles un peu plus débrouillardes que leurs congénères. Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à un quatrième danseur, qui avait raté sa pointe et était tombé sur le monstre lui tenant les bras. Ses mains libres, et forcé au grand écart par les deux autres trolls affamés, le sorcier avait put dégainer sa baguette et leur exploser le crâne sous les protestations scandalisées du metteur en scène. Cette tentative de ballet avait rajouté la danse à la longue liste de représentations artistiques abhorrées par le Survivant. Et lui avait fait décréter que la caste des metteurs en scène était à exterminer d'urgence.

-Ma vie est compliquée, soupira lourdement Harry Potter en se massant les yeux.

-Parce que vous pensez que la mienne est une promenade de santé ? protesta son contraire en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Vous savez à quel point c'est _épuisant_ de toujours sauver les abrutis incapables de se sauver eux-mêmes ?

-M'en parlez pas, déplora lui aussi le Héros des Temps Troublés. Si je vous disais le nombre de bras-cassés qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'à se prendre pour des demoiselles en détresse juste après avoir envoyé des bombabouses sur des dragons, vous en feriez une syncope, lui affirma l'individu incapable de faire trois pas sans déclencher une catastrophe aux proportions dantesques au passage.

Et le Survivant n'exagérait même pas. Une véritable brochette d'imbéciles ronds comme des barriques avait _vraiment_ balancé des pétards sur un dragon. Le Britannique avait, pour le coup, franchement hésité avant d'aller à la rescousse des cinq glandus courant dans tous les sens et hurlant comme si un dragon essayait de les passer au lance-flammes. Le sorcier était bien resté trois bonnes minutes à regarder ces zouaves à l'instinct de survie atrophié, délibérant intérieurement les pour et les contres de son intervention. Il les aurait sans doute laissés à leur triste sort si son compagnon d'infortune du moment ne lui avait pas judicieusement rappelé que sa copine risquait d'interdire une nouvelle fois aux deux hommes de "partir en virée", si elle apprenait que son chéri vampire avait indirectement causé la mort d'individus mortels.

Harry avait toujours adoré les sorties nocturnes avec son pote de beuverie, le vampire Klaus. Le problème, résidait dans le fait que ce dernier possédait une dulcinée, qui le haïssait de toutes les fibres de son être et qui avait l'inestimable honneur d'appartenir à un clan de Chasseurs de Transylvanie. Côtoyer la mégère de trente-cinq balais possédant certaines caractéristiques propres aux harpies, n'avait pas eut une incidence positive sur l'avis général du Sauveur concernant ces horribles bestioles lui ayant arraché la gorge.

Ses ennuis avec les harpies avaient commencé quand il avait eut le malheur d'éternuer pendant que des Amazones effectuaient un rituel d'invocation d'esprit protecteurs. Pour ne pas se faire assassiner par ses hôtes, le sorcier britannique avait été obligé de traquer ces erreurs de la nature et de bannir sur leur plan d'existence originel. Pendant sa traque interminable, et les sessions de baby-sitting de tyrans miniatures en jupon, Harry s'était retrouvé attaqué par une dizaine de créatures et avait bien failli y perdre sa précieuse et inestimable vie en plus de sa voix. Il était parti muet de Grèce et n'avait retrouvé ses capacités vocales qu'après une douce rencontre avec une sorcière indienne exerçant la modeste profession d'apothicaire. Le Sauveur l'aurait bien recruté comme compagne d'infortune le temps de quelques mois, mais son très cher mari était arrivé avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire de proposition. Il avait préféré sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de faire face à un fusil de chasse braqué sur sa poitrine. Cet épisode se situant très tôt dans la longue liste des péripéties rocambolesques qu'était l'existence maudite du Survivant, le jeune homme qu'il avait été n'avait pas eut l'habitude de se retrouver nez à nez avec le compagnon officiel de sa conquête d'une nuit, et avait donc cru qu'un époux cocu avait le même potentiel catastrophique que, disons, un troupeau d'éléphants chargeant dans sa direction. Après que ce genre d'incident lui soit arrivé une petite dizaine de fois, le Sauveur avait fini par ne plus paniquer quand un humanoïde furieux débarquait en pleine séance de sport de chambre, et proposait à la place à l'humanoïde en question de les rejoindre et de profiter des réjouissances. Deux fois sur trois, environ, ce qui avait commencé comme "une chasse au Harry" dans les règles de l'art, se terminait en ménage à trois.

Bien sûr, parfois, ce genre de suggestion n'était absolument pas apprécié à sa juste valeur et il finissait avec une mégère aux griffes acérées sur le dos déterminée à terminer ce que ses camarades harpies avaient commencé ; à savoir non seulement essayer de lui déchiqueter la gorge, mais aussi lui arracher le visage de ses ongles vernis. Et cette fois-ci pourtant, le Survivant n'avait même pas eut le temps d'aguicher correctement sa cible avant que la Chasseuse des Carpates ne se jette sur lui dans un cri de rage purement bestial. À peine avait-il offert un verre au vampire. Etait-ce sa faute si les vampires se nourrissaient d'hémoglobine et que la seule source de liquide vitale à sa disposition se trouvait être sa carotide ? Leur étreinte n'avait même pas été si passionnée que ça. Honnêtement, la réaction d'épouse bafouée de la Chasseuse avait été un tantinet dramatique et exagérée.

Malgré une rencontre avec le couple de créatures de cauchemar quelque peu animée, Harry ne ratait jamais une occasion d'entraîner Klaus dans ses aventures involontaires. Ils entretenaient depuis une relation amicale purement platonique que les grognements de la mégère de trente-cinq ans étaient incapables de briser. Etant l'un des rares êtres à ne pas craindre l'ire vengeresse de sa harpie de copine, le vampire était toujours partant pour accompagner le sorcier quand celui-ci se présentait la bouche en cœur devant leur porte. Ils revenaient invariablement à l'aube, dans un état alcoolisé à faire gémir les forces de l'ordre locales, riant comme des bien-heureux et avec un bras ou une jambe de Klaus détaché du reste de son corps.

Bref, les glandus jetant des explosifs dans les naseaux d'un dragon n'avaient du leur vie sauve qu'à l'un des nombreux ultimatums de la harpie de copine. Cette dernière ayant catégoriquement refusé que son chéri se retrouve mêlé par sa faute à une histoire d'homicide risquant d'informer les autorités moldus que des bestioles surnaturelles pullulaient dans leur glorieux pays.

-Certaines personnes devraient se voir retirer le droit de respirer, déclara l'héroïne ayant du elle-aussi subir un nombre incalculable d'abrutis se foutant tout seuls dans la mouise et exigeant qu'on les sauve de leur propre stupidité.

-Moi qui étais persuadé que nous ne pourrions jamais trouver un terrain d'entente du fait de nos natures incompatibles, dit le Survivant.

-Etre des pions adverses sur l'échiquier de la vie ne nous condamne pas à devoir nous détester jusqu'à ce que nos entités protectrices décident de cesser de bassement tricher, philosopha Abigail Mitchell.

-Mais est-ce qu'au moins _une seule_ de ces saloperies d'entités sadiques joue selon les règles ?! craqua pour de bon l'aimant à ennuis.

-Plus depuis qu'Espérance et Ordre se sont faites sortir, le renseigna-t-elle en se curant négligemment les ongles. Depuis, les derniers joueurs en lice ont décidé de "pimenter les choses" en ne faisant même plus semblant d'être subtils dans leurs tricheries.

-Merveilleux, grogna le Sauveur en levant les bras au ciel.

-Vous avez sans doute pu apercevoir le météore qui s'est écrasé sur le camp des Briseurs de Sort, continua-t-elle sa manucure d'une voix particulièrement désintéressée.

-Difficilement ratable, grinça le professeur.

Il fallait dire qu'un objet stellaire percutant le champ de force de l'école n'était certainement pas quelque chose de discret.

-Destinée et Guerre se sont momentanément alliées pour contrecarrer les plans de Mort et cet abruti de Plaisir, ajouta l'héroïne bénie par la Chance personnifiée.

-Mais je pensais que Mort était forcée de m'aider, et donc de faire indirectement gagner la Fatalité ? ne comprit plus rien le Survivant.

-Vous pensez bien que tout mauvais perdant qui se respecte ne va pas sagement attendre que les évènements tournent en sa faveur, renifla Abigail Mitchell.

-Merveilleux, maugréa derechef le Sauveur.

-Purement fascinant, se rappela à leur souvenir le jeune adolescent.

Ce qui remémora au professeur la raison pour laquelle il avait requis l'assistance de sa co-marionnette prophétique.

-Une goule se promène en liberté dans une école, lâcha le responsable de cette débâcle ayant quelques secondes plus tôt tout oublié du problème de créatures sanguinaires en quête de chaire fraîche.

-Moi aussi, au bout d'un moment je n'arrive plus à prioritiser correctement la surcharge de devoirs prophétiques, compatit sa collègue.

-Je peux vous faire une liste, si vous voulez, se dévoua Icarus Prince.

-C'est gentil, mais non merci, grimaça le Survivant.

Moins il voyait la version miniature et bisounours de Snape, mieux ses nerfs se portaient.

Alors que le Sauveur s'apprêtait à entraîner sa collègue dans sa chasse au bibliothécaire, un bruit sourd et particulièrement puissant se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que ce n'est que Peeves qui s'amuse à faire tomber des armoires normandes de plusieurs étages.

-Qui ça ? lui répondit sa groupie pendant que la blonde sortait sa baguette et ouvrait sa veste d'aviateur pour sortir un revolver d'époque.

Note à lui-même, l'esprit-frappeur attitré de Poudlard n'existait pas encore. Un ennui potentiel venait de s'éliminer sans même qu'il l'ait souhaité. Cette once de chance inespérée était tellement louche que le Sauveur était persuadé qu'une tuile aux proportions astronomiques allait sous peu lui tomber sur le crâne dans un nuage de fumée rose. Ce qui expliqua les triturations nerveuses de ses bracelets et les regards fébriles du Survivant.

Un autre bruit de chute d'éléphant leur parvint.

-Où alors c'est une pompe à compression, nia-t-il vaillamment la réalité.

-De quelle taille est votre goule, déjà ? marmonna Abigail Mitchell en gardant ses yeux collés au plafond.

-Les goules ne démolissent pas des planchers en jouant à la corde à sauter, répliqua le pilleur de tombes.

Troisième bruit sourd venant des étages supérieurs, suivit d'un atroce craquement de bois et qu'un quatrième son de chute, faisant cette fois-ci trembler les murs de pierre et tomber la poussière sur leurs cheveux.

-Ce truc nous arrive directement dans la tronche, gémit d'horreur l'aimant à ennuis.

-C'est de votre faute, l'accusa la blondasse en pointant un index vernis dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait _ma_ faute ? protesta le scandalisé professeur. Pour ce que j'en sais, ça pourrait très bien être la vôtre, l'accusa-t-il à son tour.

-Selon les statistiques faites par ma Maison, soixante-dix-huit pourcent des catastrophes ayant frappé Poudlard l'année dernière vous étaient directement ou indirectement relié, lui asséna dans la tronche son fidèle élève.

Le professeur de runes eut à peine le temps d'afficher une mine purement outrée avant que le plafond ne leur tombe lourdement dessus. Par une chance tout simplement incroyable, aucun des trois traqueurs de bibliothécaire ne fut touché. À part un opaque nuage de poussière leur masquant la visibilité, et donc de la chose ayant purement défoncé le granit du plafond, aucun dégât collatéral n'était à signaler. Ce qui affola son radar à ennuis comme un compteur Geiger en pleine centrale nucléaire.

-Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de mettre notre pauvre étudiant à l'abri par soucis professionnel ? proposa Harry en commençant d'ors et déjà à s'éloigner de quelques pas de la chose ayant atterri à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Couard, s'exprima sa collègue entre deux quintes de toux.

C'était que la poussière de granit, l'air de rien, ça ruinait facilement les poumons.

-Je crois qu'on m'a jeté un sort de cécité, fit le serdaigle en se massant les paupières.

Et ça détruisait efficacement les cornées.

-Harry Potter ? fit une voix inidentifiable de l'autre côté du nuage.

-Euuh... Erreur de numéro ? tenta désespérément le Sauveur.

-C'est bien lui, ruina ses chances la blondasse insupportable.

-L'homme autrement connu sous le nom de "Porter" et qui est activement recherché par les gobelins ?

L'être venant d'être parachuté appartenait donc à l'armée de chasseurs de primes en ayant après sa vie. Et pour qu'il franchisse les protections de l'école, le Briseur de Sort devait être sacrément plus dangereux que, disons, Birba Ragnok et ses bijoux surpuissants. Il devenait donc primordial de détaler dans le sens inverse le plus vite possible et de se claquemurer dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce que la menace soit éliminée.

-Lui-même, répondit à sa place le quatrième année.

Harry Potter était un homme mort. Que l'on prépare ses obsèques.

-Dieu existe, fit l'individu avec un soulagement palpable et en émergeant de la fumée pour se jeter aux pieds du professeur.

Encore choqué par le contraste entre ses prognostiques et la réalité, le Sauveur se laissa enserrer les jambes et servir de mouchoir sans protester plus que cela.

-Euh... Bonjour ? entama la discussion le chasseur de mages noir.

-Par pitié, sauvez-moi, le supplia l'homme adulte dans un accent d'Europe de l'Est et avec des yeux de chien battu le touchant plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

Honnêtement, le Survivant avait un problème avec les regards suppliants. Il suffisait qu'un individu débarque de nulle part et lui fasse des yeux larmoyants pour qu'il cède à tout ses caprices. C'était à la fois désespérant et rageant. Et d'un prévisible qui lui faisait affreusement honte.

-Professeur Potter, le héla joyeusement Frankenstein depuis le trou dans le plafond. Avez-vous changé d'avis concernant la mise à ma disposition de votre clone ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'était pas en train de poursuivre son malheureux cobaye.

L'individu s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage était _bien évidemment_ , il n'aurait pas été maudit autrement, le fameux "Bogdan Kovacs" kidnappé plus tôt dans la journée par Galatea Têtenjoy, et récupéré par Athéna James quand ils étaient allés secourir Charlus.

-Nullement, lui répondit-il en contrebas. Par contre, ajouta-t-il, je suis assez curieux de savoir quel intérêt vous pouvez bien trouver à ce pauvre Balaur.

Et oui. Harry Potter restait et resterait sans doute à jamais atteint du complexe du héros incapable de laisser à son sort une malheureuse créature le suppliant de ses yeux humides. Mieux valait admettre cette indéniable vérité le plus tôt possible et arrêter de réfuter la réalité, ses nerfs ne pourraient que s'en porter que mieux.

-Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point il est rare de croiser un Chasseur incapable de se protéger lui-même ? lui répondit l'Américaine aux cheveux verts.

Arquant un sourcil surpris, le Survivant baissa les yeux vers la créature enlaçant férocement ses jambes. Il était vrai que l'homme n'avait rien de franchement inquiétant, pour quelqu'un s'étant fait passer pour une légende vivante. De tous les Chasseurs de Transylvanie qu'il avait croisés pendant ses nombreux périples, aucun ne lui avait paru aussi pathétiquement faible.

-Des hypothèses que vous aimeriez partager concernant son état ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le professeur de Xénomagie.

-J'ai d'abord pensé, lui avoua-t-elle du plafond, qu'il s'agissait d'un métis n'ayant hérité que de certaines caractéristiques physiques des Balaurs.

Le marmonnement indistinct de l'individu ayant le nez dans son pantalon fit comprendre au Sauveur que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Mais sans base génétique pour comparer, je me suis attelée à prouver une autre hypothèse.

-À savoir ? fit Abigail Mitchell débarrassée de sa toux.

-À savoir, un rejeton difforme exclu de son clan et ne survivant que grâce à ses talents d'escroc.

Au moins, Harry n'aurait pas à craindre l'invasion de Chasseurs...

-Je vous l'ai dit et je vous le répète, s'extirpa de ses robes le Balaur ayant plus ou moins repris ses esprits, il n'y a strictement rien qui cloche chez moi. J'ai juste décidé de prendre le large quand on a essayé de me coller un mariage arrangé sur le dos, expliqua l'homme de près de quarante ans ayant une peur panique de l'engagement.

Il était étrange de noter que les deux hommes kidnappés par Galatea Têtenjoy pour des raisons tout à fait différentes avaient chacun fuit leurs responsabilités maritales et atterrit à Poudlard.

-Si c'était avec une de ces maudites harpies, je peux parfaitement comprendre, marmonna dans sa barbe le Sauveur ayant une affinité particulière avec ces bestioles.

-Pire, lâcha gravement l'homme à genoux devant lui.

Honnêtement, le Sauveur ne savait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que d'épouser une harpie ultra-possessive et ayant un fétichisme pour la chair humaine.

-Je suis toute ouïe, l'informa le pion du Savoir en sortant une Plume-à-papottes.

-Une putain de Laptar, leur avoua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait du patronyme des pires créatures de l'Univers.

-Les Laptars, c'est les gamines aux oreilles pointues ou les télépathes à moitié vélanes ? demanda le baroudeur international.

-Ceux avec la force et l'intelligence des géants, les informa sombrement le Balaur.

-Aahh ! comprit la blondasse. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi fuir en courant.

-Quitte à choisir, donna son avis le Sauveur, je crois que je préfère encore la géante et que la harpie.

-Ca, répondit le Chasseur, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu la tête de la future mariée, frissonna d'horreur l'homme mûr. Elle ressemble plus à un troll qu'à quelque chose de vaguement humain.

-Je compatis, lui tapota l'épaule l'individu ayant lui aussi du s'extirper de nombreuses fiançailles indésirées.

Ce genre d'ennuis avait tendance à lui arriver régulièrement. Après une bonne décennie à draguer tout individu attirant son intérêt sans se soucier de futures conséquences, il y avait forcément eut quelques couacs d'ordre marital. Surtout après que les parents de sa partenaire de sport de chambre du moment les surprenaient en pleine activité... conjugale. Le nombre de fois où il avait du s'échapper par une étroite lucarne pour éviter de se retrouver enchainer à quelqu'un aurait suffit à le faire entrer dans le livre des records. Les tentatives forcées de ses potentiels beaux-parents à lui faire "assumer ses responsabilités" en épousant leur rejeton avaient conduit le Sauveur à craindre plus que de raison le principe même du mariage. Le fait que sa présence ait accidentellement entraîné Charlus dans des épousailles arrangées avec sa pire ennemie titillait donc légèrement la conscience du Survivant.

-Passionnant, fit Frankenstein en rageant sa plume-à-papottes. Vous voulez bien me rendre mon sujet d'étude, maintenant que vous avez satisfait votre curiosité ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers l'orifice du plafond.

Le couinement apeuré qui émana du croque-mitaine des sorciers fit comprendre au Sauveur que la pauvre créature kidnappée par tout le monde ne désirait pas retourner entre les griffes de cette folle furieuse. Honnêtement, Harry comprenait. Si lui aussi venait de s'échapper du laboratoire glauque de l'Américaine et qu'il tombait par hasard sur une légende vivante, il ne la lâcherait pas d'un pouce.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, et malgré le nombre de fois où je vous envoie sur les roses, je désapprouve fermement vos méthodes et considère comme un devoir d'utilité publique de vous confisquer tout élément me tombant malencontreusement entre les mains, lui expliqua patiemment le Survivant.

-Le Chasseur est dans vos robes, pas dans vos bras, répliqua Athéna James comme si ce détail avait la moindre importance.

-Une broutille qui se règle très facilement, lui répondit le professeur en saisissant les bras de l'individu terrifié, en le redressant et en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Satisfaite ? lâcha-t-il ironiquement à sa collègue.

-Absolument pas, lui répondit-elle d'une humeur égale. Mais je trouverais bien un moyen de vous étudier tous les deux sans que mon précieux cerveau ne se retrouve menacé d'être métamorphosé en éponge de graisse.

-Faîtes donc cela, marmonna le professeur en congédiant l'Américaine d'un geste de la main.

Les cheveux verts d'Athéna James disparurent du trou dans le plafond sans la moindre cérémonie ou salutation d'usage et l'individu originaire d'Europe de l'Est lâcha un soupir de soulagement tellement puissant qu'il aurait pu faire flotter un cerf-volant pendant de longues secondes.

-Professeur ? se rappela à son souvenir Icarus Prince, aux yeux toujours à moitié détruits par la poussière de granit.

-Oui ? fit l'aimant à ennuis en retenant à grande peine un soupir de désespoir, persuadé qu'une autre tuile allait détruire le plafond pour venir lui atterrir sur le coin du nez.

-Vous êtes toujours partant pour le papier tue-mouches ? demanda-t-il avec une moue suppliante et les mains jointes dans une parodie de prières.

Il était vrai, que depuis le début de leur expédition, il se faisait à chaque fois déconcentrer de son but premier et se faisait entraîner malgré lui dans la folie ambiante de ce château.

-"Papier Tue-mouche" ? releva le pauvre type toujours agrippé à son cou avec l'intonation d'un individu se frottant pour la première fois au cirque surréaliste qu'était l'existence de Harry Potter.

-Pour attraper une goule ! l'informa le petit élève surexcité en sautillant fébrilement sur place.

-Avec du papier Tue-mouche ? répéta le Chasseur.

-Avec de la Glue Perpétuelle, rectifia le Sauveur à l'origine de cette idée.

-Mais pourquoi vous la cramez pas ? demanda le rescapé avec encore plus d'incompréhension dans la voix.

-Parce que _ce genre de goule,_ grinça Abigail Mitchell en foudroyant du regard le responsable de ce fiasco, est directement importé d'un sanctuaire maya, et que leurs malédictions ne sont pas enrayées à cause d'un petit Feudeymon de rien du tout.

-Et qu'assassiner notre collègue nous exposerait à des questions embarrassantes de la part de diverses autorités, répondit le criminel recherché par Gringotts.

L'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté d'enseigner à Poudlard avait été pour faire profil bas et se faire oublier d'un peu tout le monde. Certes, il s'agissait d'une attente purement illusoire, mais le Sauveur n'était pas pour autant prêt à laisser les forces de l'ordre locales mettre un avis de recherche au nom de "Harrold James Potter".

-Je parlais plutôt du feu d'un dragon, rectifia l'escroc Balaur.

-Vous seriez prêt à nous assister ? ne crut pas en sa chance le Sauveur.

-Pour m'avoir sauvé des griffes de ce monstre, vous pouvez me demander absolument tout ce que vous voulez, lui assura le Chasseur des Carpates.

Voilà qui était intéressant... À supposer que le mercenaire disait la vérité et ne l'embrouillait pas pour ensuite le vendre aux gobelins.

-Vous êtes vraiment un de ces monstres effrayants mi-moldus, mi-créatures magiques sensé vouloir exterminer les sorciers ? demanda avec un scepticisme marqué le jeune serdaigle.

-Ma peau résiste à pratiquement tous les sortilèges, je peux cracher du feu à volonté et j'ai une affinité particulière avec les lézards ; je vois pas en quoi je suis plus un monstre que des êtres capables de changer la réalité par des paroles en latin et des gesticulations de bouts de bois, répliqua le roumain en se détachant suffisamment de son sauveur pour toiser du regard l'impertinent adolescent ayant actuellement des problèmes de vue.

-Pas faux, approuva l'aimant à ennuis.

-De plus, ajouta l'ancien cobaye de Frankenstein, j'appartiens au clan des Balaurs. Pas à celui des Vassilescu ou des Kovacs, qui, eux, ont organisé la chasse aux sorciers comme une véritable discipline sportive.

-Je confirme, grimaça le touriste des Carpates ayant croisé la route d'un Vassilescu.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, grinça à nouveau Abigail Mitchell, mais une créature incroyablement dangereuse est peut-être en train de se promener dans les couloirs en quête de repas. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de s'activer et de remettre à plus tard vos émouvantes histoires de comptoir, cracha l'héroïne à la chevelure peroxydée.

-Vous savez, fit le Survivant, parfois je me surprends à bien vous aimer, mais la plupart du temps vous me courrez sur le système à un point où je me demande si je dois vous envoyer mon poing dans la tronche.

-Je vous rassure, c'est largement réciproque, lâcha sa collègue en le foudroyant du regard.

-Donc c'est mort pour le papier Tue-mouche, déplora Icarus Prince d'une voix boudeuse. Je me faisais une joie d'avoir une créature immortelle collée au plafond en guise de décoration. Les armures sont d'un ennui, soupira lourdement le petit serdaigle.

-Ce gosse est dangereux, fit le Chasseur de Transylvanie toujours entre les bras du Survivant en pointant le quatrième année de son index.

-Une pétition circule dans le château pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à des savoirs pouvant potentiellement faire sauter la planète, l'informa le professeur.

-Quoi ?! piailla ledit danger planétaire. Mais c'est profondément injuste ! protesta-t-il. Tout ça parce que j'ai _une fois_ émis l'idée d'utiliser la batterie d'un poste de radio moldu pour générer un champ de force, se révolta le pauvre génie incompris.

-Si vous n'aviez fait qu'en parler, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation, monsieur Prince, cingla la voix glaciale d'Abigail Mitchell. Vous avez délibérément ignoré les interdictions du professeur Smith, dérobé un bien personnel à votre condisciple, jouer avec des forces dont ignoriez tout des conséquences, et fait exploser l'aile Sud du château.

-Ah ouais, quand même... souffla le Héros des Temps Troublés.

-C'était un accident ! se défendit l'Horreur Absolue. Et les dégâts ont été réparés !

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela vous dispense de suivre le nouveau règlement concernant les appareils moldus, lui répondit la professeure d'Étude des Runes en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais ces règles sont injustes ! protesta puérilement l'adolescent. Il y a tellement d'utilisations inédites que je pourrais trouver à la technologie moldue, essaya-t-il de faire comprendre son génie intrinsèque.

Il était étrange de noter qu'Icarus Prince et Frankenstein partageaient le même amour des expérimentations interdites et du couplage des machineries moldues avec la magie sorcière. Il devenait plus que primordial que ces deux individus ne se croisent jamais. Cependant, connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, ce tragique évènement allait assurément se produire un jour ou l'autre, et une faille spatio-temporelle allait fatalement voir le jour dans sa chambre à coucher, vomissant démons et créatures des enfers sur son corps endormi.

-Et c'est moi le monstre sanguinaire ? rit nerveusement le Chasseur de Transylvanie.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire passer le pauvre homme encore dans les bras Survivant comme étant l'un des rares individus sains d'esprit dans cette baraque de frappés du bocal. D'ailleurs, pensa le professeur pendant que l'adolescent et sa collègue se crêpaient le chignon, n'était-il pas plus simple de laisser les deux Britanniques se quereller et de partir avec son lance-flammes humain à la recherche du petit bibliothécaire possiblement transformé en goule et appartenant probablement à une secte de fanatiques des Reliques ? Voilà qui était option intéressante et satisfaisante pour tout le monde.

Le plus discrètement possible, Harry Potter entraîna à reculons le malheureux Chasseur destiné à se faire kidnapper par tous les dangereux sorciers des environs vers les escaliers mobiles. Mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour signaler à l'étranger que le silence était de mise, le professeur réussit à sortir du champ de vision des deux catastrophes sur pattes. Une fois certain que personne ne lui courrait après en lui demandant de placer des adhésifs Tue-mouches dans les couloirs, le Sauveur expliqua à la créature des Carpates ce qu'il attendait de sa collaboration.

-Donc, reformula avec un épais accent le Balaur, vous voulez faire incinérer votre collègue par mon intermédiaire, et faire en sorte que je sois le seul responsable quand quelqu'un demandera fatalement ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ayant réussi à berner les meilleurs mercenaires de Gringotts, il était évident que l'homme n'était pas qu'une montagne de muscles aux capacités intellectuelles atrophiées. Le Survivant aurait tout de même préféré que son compagnon d'infortune momentané se laisse bien gentiment manipuler le temps que la crise soit terminée.

-Plus ou moins, édulcora l'aimant à ennuis en se demandant si un _Imperium_ n'était pas une mesure légèrement excessive.

-Okay, fit le Chasseur en haussant les épaules.

Quelque chose comme un court-circuit se produisit dans le cerveau du transfuge temporel.

-Pardon ? fut-il persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec le plan, déclara l'escroc mercenaire.

Ce qui était bien ce qu'avait cru entendre le Sauveur.

-Mais quel genre de Chasseur de Transylvanie se laisse manipuler par un sorcier pour détruire à sa place une autre créature sanguinaire et prendre dans la face toutes les conséquences de ses actions ? fit sa bouche sans l'aval de son cerveau.

-Le genre qui se casse du pays quand on essaye de le marier à une ogresse, lui répondit le roumain en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Remarque tout à fait pertinente, nota la partie de son cerveau qui ne tournait pas comme un disque rayé.

-C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? demanda le Héros des Temps Troublés en laissant tomber le vouvoiement et une fois qu'il eut retrouvé le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

Le baroudeur ayant lui aussi dû quitter son pays natal à cause de contingences inattendues tordit ses lèvres dans un rictus ironique.

-Bogdan Kovacs, lui répondit-il.

Le Survivant arqua un sourcil désabusé derrière ses lunettes.

-La fameuse Légende vivante sensée se transformer en monstre sanguinaire et manger dix mages noirs à chaque petit-déj ? lacha sarcastiquement le type l'ayant sauvé de Galatea Têtenjoy.

-Junior, ajouta-t-il en ménageant son effet.

- _Non mais sans déconner ?!_ explosa pour la énième fois le Sauveur en levant les bras au ciel pour supplier des divinités sadiques de lui lâcher la grappe et de s'intéresser à un autre maudit.

-À mon plus grand regret, déplora l'étranger en soupirant lourdement.

-Mais t'as pourtant rien d'un Kovacs, essaya le Britannique de trouver un sens logique à cette information digne d'un Soap-opéra.

-Mon père a épousé une Balaur, le renseigna la créature de cauchemar. Et le hasard a voulu que je tienne plus d'elle que de lui.

En ce qui concernait Harry Potter, le "hasard" n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il était même intimement persuadé que le pitiponk sournois s'étant amusé avec les lois de la génétique se trouvait actuellement en train de s'étouffer de rire avec ses pop-corns devant le cirque surréaliste qu'était sa vie. Quand le Survivant mettrait la main sur cet enfoiré, il lui ferait douloureusement payer pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait dû subir à cause d'un stupide jeu et d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement tordu.

-Et le fils d'un cauchemar personnifié se retrouve incapable de maîtriser un mage noir du niveau de Galatea Têtenjoy ? remarqua le chasseur de ces individus pas franchement dégourdis ou imaginatifs.

-L'une des innombrables raisons pour laquelle je suis officiellement une déception pour mon père depuis l'âge de quatre ans, lâcha le roumain d'une voix aigre et pleine de ressentiment.

L'un des avantages à être un orphelin, en plus de ne devoir être soumis à aucune autorité parentale, était de ne pas devoir se faire violence pour satisfaire des géniteurs aux attentes un peu trop élevées. Sur ce point, le Survivant ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentaient les personnes qui étaient un échec aux yeux de leurs parents. Les Dursleys ne comptaient pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de leur petite famille, et sa tante le détestait quoi qu'il fasse, de toute façon.

-Dur, grimaça le Sauveur en essayant de faire preuve de compassion mais n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi dire ou faire pour aider son compagnon d'infortune momentané.

Harry Potter prenait toujours soin de ses compagnons d'infortune, qu'ils restent à ses côtés quelques heures, ou, comme dans le cas de Carter, plusieurs années. Ces différents individus étaient la seule barrière qu'il possédait contre les catastrophes en tout genre et faisaient plus ou moins office de première ligne de défense. Pour sa propre sécurité et intégrité, il était primordial que les personnes l'accompagnant dans ses différents périples ne se brisent pas le coccyx en glissant une peau de banane ou ne fassent pas de crise de nerfs en pleine course-poursuite avec des bestioles affamées. Simple calcul existentiel nullement gouverné par des considérations morales. N'en déplaise aux véritables héros comme cette chère Abigail Mitchell, qui ramenait dans ses bagages un Régent maudit par une prophétie l'obligeant à se faire sauver par le premier Elu qui se promenait dans les parages.

-J'ai fait le deuil de mon enfance, dénigra-t-il ses souffrances passées en haussant une nouvelle fois ses robustes épaules.

Pour avoir lui aussi subit une enfance loin d'être rose, le Sauveur comprenait parfaitement le besoin du Chasseur de tirer un trait sur les premières années de sa vie. Ce que les deux anciens malheureux enfants n'avaient pas intégré cependant, pouvait se résumer en une toute simple maxime : "Ce que tu fuis te poursuit ; ce à quoi tu fais face s'efface". Bien évidemment, pour être un as de la fuite à l'Anglaise à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, Harry Potter était condamné à se faire poursuivre par ses problèmes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux le rattrape et mette dramatiquement fin à son existence de malchanceux chronique.

-Et c'est ton paternel qui t'a obligé à te marier ? changea de sujet le Survivant.

-Il s'est dit que servir de transaction était la seule chose que je pouvais faire sans tout faire capoter, ricana le presque quadragénaire.

-Dis-moi que ta sortie a été d'une classe inégalée, supplia presque l'autre enfant maltraité par ses tuteurs.

-J'ai lâché une troupe de Maygar à pointes sur les invités, ricana pour de bon le Balaur. Le chaos qui a suivi est le meilleur souvenir de ma vie, soupira de bonheur Bogdan Kovacs Junior.

Emprunter la Pensive de Dumbledore pour assister à cette débâcle n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Alors que le Sauveur allait poliment demander au Roumain s'il pouvait copier ce souvenir précis pour mieux pouvoir le savourer un jour où le désespoir l'assaillerait, comme aujourd'hui, une troupe d'individus aux sourcils cramés apparut au détour d'un couloir et marcha résolument dans leur direction.

-Oho... souffla le potentiel clandestin devant les sorciers ayant tout d'agents de forces de l'ordre méchamment contrariés et roussis.

-À tous hasard, lui souffla l'anglais, tu ne serais pas à l'origine de leur état de toast grillé ? demanda le Sauveur en gardant les dents serrées.

-Même pas, lui murmura de la manière l'autre aventurier traversant les continents sans s'embêter à posséder des visas en règle.

-Alors pourquoi ils fondent sur nous comme la vérole sur le bas-clergé ? siffla le Survivant ayant une grande connaissance des geôles officielles.

-Peut-être parce que tu as foutu le feu à l'Allée des Embrumes, lui répliqua sur l'exacte même ton son compagnon d'infortune.

-J'étais même pas au courant qu'il y avait eut un incendie à Londres avant qu'on ne mette ma pauvre tête à prix, protesta Porter le plus discrètement possible.

-Harry Potter ? demanda d'une voix profonde et grave le plus haut gradé de leur petite équipée.

-Heuu... hésita le criminel recherché. Oui ? fit-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

-Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, lui ordonna l'auror aux sourcils et à la moustache cramés.

-Pour quel motif, exactement ? demanda la future fille de l'air s'apprêtant à donner congé à tout ce petit beau monde.

Constatant que le professeur ne bougerait pas sans raison valable, le charmant aurors aux avant-bras salement brûlés soupira avant d'expliquer le but de sa présence.

-Pour nous aider à mettre la main que Galatea Têtenjoy.

-Parce que vous l'avez déjà paumée ? ne put s'empêcher d'éructer le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite. Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

-La sorcière effrayante qui a cherché à m'utiliser dans un rituel est en liberté dans ce château ? reformula la créature de cauchemar en palissant dangereusement.

-Ca tombe très mal, fit le Sauveur. J'ai une goule immortelle qui se balade probablement dans les couloirs et que je dois mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'un mort ne soit à déplorer, leur expliqua-t-il.

-Une goule ? fit le seule membre féminin de la petite équipée d'aurors. À Poudlard ?

Comparé à la froide et unique sorcière du groupe affublée d'une coupe iroquoise et d'une brûlure au troisième degré sur le visage, le chef de leur expédition paraissait infiniment plus abordable et mieux conservé.

-Tout à fait, hocha du chef le professeur de Xénomagie refusant d'admettre le surréalisme de la situation. Vous m'aidez d'abord, je vous aide ensuite ? leur proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire sensé le rendre amical.

Le gradé à la moustache dégarnie parut hésiter quelques secondes avant de faire signe aux deux immigrés clandestins de les guider. Attrapant par le bras le malheureux Chasseur ne pensant qu'à se carapater dans le sens inverse, Harry Potter reprit sa marche vers la Bibliothèque et le maître des lieux. Les petits gémissements de Bogdan Kovacs Junior pendant leur marche réussissaient étrangement à alléger l'humeur du Survivant. Peut-être parce que cette fois, il n'était pas plus maudit des individus des environs. D'ailleurs, le Chasseur de Transylvanie n'appartenait-il pas à l'une de ces entités sadiques s'amusant à semer Chaos et Folie à tout vas pour se distraire ? Cet état de fait ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Alors qu'enfin Harry Potter voyait les puissantes doubles-portes de la Bibliothèque, un évènement inattendu se produisit.

-Non mais sérieusement ? soupira de désespoir le malchanceux chronique en injuriant mentalement sa Poisse Cosmique.

-Heureux de vous revoir, professeur Potter, lui sourit le plus innocemment du monde l'étudiant. Un cookie ? lui proposa Voldemort Junior en lui tendant une boite en fer-blanc regorgeant d'une multitude de pâtisseries appétissantes.

Un bon nombre de ventres gargouillèrent à la vue de ces sucreries librement offertes. Le Chasseur amorça même un geste pour prendre l'une des madeleines, mais le professeur attrapa rapidement la main de son compagnon d'infortune avant que quiconque ait pu remarquer le mouvement. Malheureusement, les aurors n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit de l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs et se jetèrent sur les pâtisseries imbibées de potions inconnues.

-Crois-moi, souffla le sorcier à son complice, tu ne veux pas toucher à ces gâteaux quand ils te sont directement offerts par ce type.

Par contre, en piquer quelques-uns à un intermédiaire comme Melchior Flint était une option risquée mais tout à fait possible.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda entre ses dents serrées le mercenaire expérimenté.

-Parce que ce gosse, sous ses sourires de boy-scout, est le pire mage noir que j'ai eut le malheur de rencontrer au cours de mes indénombrables périples, lui expliqua la co-victime prophétique de ce monstre aux airs d'ange.

-Ce môme ? demanda avec incrédulité et scepticisme l'étranger en braquant un index dans la direction du futur tueur de masse.

De toute évidence, son compagnon d'infortune du moment ne le croyait pas. En règle générale, ses compagnons d'infortune ne le croyaient pas non plus quand il affirmait une vérité aussi inaltérable qu'un bloc de béton, comme sa capacité à attirer la Poisse ou à réduire un Seigneur des Ténèbres en cendre en trébuchant sur un chandelier. Il fallait environ deux périples rocambolesques pour que les individus le suivant de leur plein gré dans ses aventures épiques comprennent qu'il était infiniment sérieux et qu'il possédait encore une grande majorité de ses capacités cérébrales.

-Oui, affirma le Sauveur en hochant gravement du chef pendant que les aurors se jetaient sur les friandises comme des petits gros en plein régime.

Le chef de l'expédition, en train de savourer un éclair au chocolat, émit un bruit de gorge particulièrement érotique qui réveilla la libido du coureur de jupon obligé à la restriction depuis de trop longs mois. Ses yeux fermés comme pour vénérer la pâtisserie, un masque d'extase pure gravé sur le visage et un gémissement implorant la délivrance ne pouvaient que retenir l'attention d'un individu habitué à générer ce genre de réaction. Le gâteau d'apparence phallique, bien évidemment, n'arrangeait rien à l'image mentale que se faisait le respectable professeur.

-Est-ce que tu baves à cause des pâtisseries à l'odeur alléchante ou à cause du moustachu ? demanda le Chasseur blasé au-delà du possible.

-Je savoure avec les yeux, se défendit le Survivant.

Peut-être pouvait-il réussir à convaincre ce brave agent des forces de l'Ordre que Poudlard avait besoin d'un contingent d'aurors au sein même de l'école. Des fois qu'un méchant mage noir passerait les grilles du domaine. Même si, techniquement, le nombre d'individus capables d'user de magie noire déjà à l'intérieur du périmètre se comptait apparemment en dizaine, lui comprit.

-Je pensais que nous avions une goule à éliminer, remarqua le roumain de sa voix grave en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est le cas, soupira le vulgaire coureur de jupons en se détournant de la vue d'un popotin honnêtement charmant. Messieurs et Madame les aurors ? essaya-t-il d'attirer leur attention.

-Oui ? fit le moustachu aux lèvres pleines de sucre glace et aux joues rebondies de pâtisserie.

Ce genre de spectacle n'aurait normalement pas dû exciter le Survivant. Il y avait fort à parier que les odorants fumets des gâteaux causaient leur deshinibition face à la tentation et soient générés magiquement par ce roublard de Riddle. Voilà une explication qui éclairait bien des choses.

-Une goule se promène dans les couloirs, prononça-t-il cette phrase pour la énième fois aux cours des dernières minutes.

-Oh ! se souvint le gradé en prenant une mine horrifiée.

Reposant précipitamment dans la boite métallique le biscuit qu'il avait déjà entamé, l'auror remonta les bretelles de sa troupe indisciplinée sous la moue contrariée de l'instigateur de ce traquenard. Peu importait l'âge ou l'apparence de l'individu, Voldemort Junior restait toujours un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance.

-Une raison pour laquelle vous vouliez nous bloquer l'accès à la Bibliothèque, Monsieur Riddle ? grinça le digne professeur en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'adolescent eut le toupet de cligner innocemment ses yeux noirs.

-Je voulais juste vous faire profiter de mes talents culinaires, osa lui sortir le Mal incarné.

Vu les agents de force de l'ordre encore en train de se lécher les doigts pour récupérer des dernière saveurs sucrées, ses "talents culinaires" avaient été un peu trop appréciés. Il y avait aussi de grandes chances que cette nourriture soit empoisonnées de potion d'addiction, pour que l'un des aurors aient les doigts qui tremblent de cette façon si reconnaissables des drogués en manque.

-Sale petit morpion, murmura pour lui-même un Bogdan Kovacs à la fois écoeuré et impressionné.

Commençant à penser que cette comédie n'avait que trop durer, Harry Potter sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front du futur meurtrier de ses parents.

-Dégagez le passage, Riddle, ou je vous redécore la façade, le menaça-t-il sérieusement.

L'éclat brillant dans les yeux froids et calculateurs de l'apprenti mage noir lui donna la chair de poule, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pointe de lubricité parfaitement contrôlée.

-Tout ce que voudrez, _professeur_ , fit-il en se décalant de la porte d'une voix traînante et séductrice.

Réprimant la grimace dégoûtée au rentre-dedans de son élève se trouvant être à la fois son pire ennemi, Harry Potter ouvrit d'un geste vif de sa baguette la lourde double-porte de la Bibliothèque et le Chasseur de Transylvanie lâcha un juron particulièrement grossier dans sa langue natale. Un cocon était présentement accroché entre le haut plafond et les étagères regorgeant de vieux grimoires poussiéreux.

-Infraction du code de Réglementation des Créatures Magiques de niveau XXX, récita l'un des aurors.

-J'aime pas les araignées, grogna le seul membre féminin de leur équipée.

-Je pensais que la menace était une goule, pas un nid d'accromentules, lui reprocha le moustachu en le jaugeant du regard.

-Je vous assure que j'étais absolument ignorant de la présence de ces bestioles à l'intérieur du château, protesta l'aimant à ennuis. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'entrée de la Bibliothèque où patientait gentiment le préfet de Serpentard, je suis certain que Monsieur Riddle ici présent a une explication à nous donner.

-Le professeur Têtenjoy a déclenché un nombre non-négligeable de ses pièges après avoir échappé aux aurors, le renseigna dans un sourire charmant l'étudiant modèle. J'attendais tout simplement qu'un adulte s'occupe de ces créatures avant de pouvoir emprunter le Volume quatre de " _Transfiguration en Animagus pour Sorciers compétents_ ", lui envoya dans les dents l'horrible personnage.

Cette histoire de cours supplémentaires pour la métamorphose animale prenait des proportions complètement ingérables. Il devenait urgent de rectifier le tir, et ce, le plus tôt possible.

-Jeune homme, l'avertit le chef de l'expédition, il vous faut d'abord obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère de la Magie avant de vous lancer dans la transformation en Animagus.

Cet homme était décidément un envoyé du ciel. Hors de question qu'il le laisse sortir de Poudlard sans lui.

-Je possède l'autorisation officielle du Ministère depuis Novembre de l'année dernière, les informa dans un sourire retord le Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance.

À tout les coups, ce bout de papelard était un faux plus authentique qu'un vrai.

-Faites-voir, lui intima l'auror ayant déjà cité de code de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et qui était sans doute chargé de tout ce qui était paperasse administrative gonflante.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, lui répondit le serpentard dans un petit sourire contrit, mais je ne me rends pas à mes cours avec un document officiel.

L'inverse aurait été atrocement louche.

-Il est pourtant stipulé sur ce même document officiel que vous devez être muni de l'autorisation écrite du Ministère pour toute recherche ou exercice visant à la transformation en Animagus, lui envoya dans les dents le chef des aurors sous le sourire conquis et niais du Sauveur.

C'était officiel, Harry Potter était sous le charme du moustachu. Quiconque capable de rembarrer Lord Voldemort sur des pointilleuses questions administratives méritait l'usage exclusif de son précieux corps.

Du coin de l'œil, le professeur crut capter un tic nerveux agitant le masque souriant et innocent de son élève. Comme si l'adolescent n'appréciait absolument pas que sa cible privilégiée lui préfère un moustachu de cinquante ans. Si tel était effectivement le cas, le Sauveur allait se retrouver sous peu enseveli sous les offres de pâtisseries appétissante et assurément droguées à l'Amortentia.

L'homme ayant survécu à l'insurmontable déglutit difficilement.

-Si vous deviez me signaler au Ministère et me faire payer cette infraction, je comprendrais, répondit le fourbe adolescent en baissant piteusement la tête et les épaules dans une tentative de manipulation sournoise.

-Nous ne vous avons pas trouvé en train de consulter des ouvrages à l'accès strictement réglementé, fit l'homme ayant dû ingérer un code civil à la sauce sorcière. Nous vous avons entendu mentionné un usage futur, ce qui n'est en rien illégal. De ce fait, conclut-il, aucune loi n'a été enfreinte.

Et merde. Une occasion de faire virer de Poudlard l'un de ses cauchemars personnel venait de s'envoler en fumée. Encore que le futur mage noir devait bien avoir sous le feu quelques expériences ou complots méritant l'exclusion totale du monde magique... Les inconvénients possibles à conspirer pour faire virer Voldemort Junior étaient-ils à ce point supérieurs aux ennuis certains que lui apportait la présence de cet individu assurément dangereux au sein de son espace vital ? La réponse ne méritait même pas la peine d'être posée.

C'était décidé, à partir de ce jour, Harry James Potter allait faire son maximum pour exclure définitivement de Poudlard Tom Riddle.

Comme pour lui assurer que sa profession de foi avait bel et bien était prise en compte par les arbitres du Jeu, le cocon suspendu au-dessus d'eux émit des bruits de déchirement particulièrement suspects et inquiétants.

-Ah, fit le quatrième membre du groupe des aurors. Ca sent la merde, pointa-t-il l'évidence.

-Sans dec', Sherlock, marmonna dans sa barbe de quatre jours le Survivant.

-J'aime pas les araignées, grogna à nouveau la seule femme de leur petite équipée en sortant une espèce de bâton gravé de runes ressemblant étrangement aux machins chinois atrocement dangereux et à ne mettre que dans des mains expérimentées.

Un frisson de mauvais augure parcouru l'échine du voyageur temporel.

-Oho..., souffla Bogdan Kovacs Junior avec un degré suffisant d'horreur pour que le professeur comprenne que ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

-Finnigan, grogna avec une pointe de peur le moustachu. Pose ce truc tout de suite, l'avertit-il en reculant de deux pas.

Voilà qui éclairait d'un jour nouveau les brûlures diverses des pauvres aurors. Et qui signifiait sans équivoque que la sorcière n'avait pas le moindre contrôle sur le bâton surpuissant. Et donc qu'une énorme catastrophe allait bientôt voir le jour.

-Tous aux abris ! cria-t-il à l'assemblée en entrainant le Chasseur par le bras et en se planquant précipitamment derrière une étagère un peu plus robuste que ses congénères.

Alors qu'il balançait plus ou moins précautionneusement son compagnon d'infortune derrière ladite étagère, deux jeux de grognements douloureux se firent entendre.

-Harry, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en dessous du roumain. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant le dîner, lui lâcha le possible fanatique des Reliques en ajustant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez.

Palliant au plus urgent, le Survivant aboya fort peu diplomatiquement :

-Rendez-moi ce bracelet, fit-il en tendant autoritairement sa main vers lui.

Le petit bibliothécaire eut le culot de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux d'incompréhension avant de parler.

-Il est vrai que vous m'aviez prévenu que vous reprendriez votre cadeau si jamais j'en abusais, convint son collègue. Mais au vu des charmantes bestioles ayant occupé mon sanctuaire, vous comprendrez que je retrouve dans le besoin _vital_ de porter votre amulette.

Howard Fawley avait-il placé des accromentules pour justifier la nécessité du bracelet maudit ?

-Apparemment, lui raconta le professeur, des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles un monstre se promènerait dans les couloirs à la recherche de chaire fraîche, cita-t-il la dénommée Williams.

-Ah, fit le jeune homme à peine diplômé. Et vous aviez cru que je subissais déjà les effets secondaires, comprit l'ancien serdaigle en hochant gravement du chef. Dans ce cas, soupira-t-il comme si son cœur se fendait de désespoir, je veux bien vous rendre votre cadeau.

-Parfait, sourit le Survivant, soulagé que cette partie se soit déroulée sans incident majeur autre que les bleus du Chasseur.

-Après que ce contretemps soit réglé, bien évidemment, lui sourit le petit bibliothécaire en montrant de son index l'énorme cocon en train de se déchirer et la sorcière en train de brandir un bâton lumineux.

-Oho... réitéra l'autre baroudeur international au courant des catastrophes que causaient les abrutis avec ce genre de magie.

Alors que l'abrutie suicidaire invoquait un pouvoir difficilement contrôlable ayant apparemment déjà fait des dégâts considérables sur ses partenaires, ces derniers tentaient de la faire lâcher l'instrument de destruction par la force, déstabilisant encore plus le rituel déjà précaire.

-Absolument passionnant, souffla dans son dos une voix lui procurant des frissons de dégoût et d'effroi.

Se retournant vivement, Harry faillit se cogner le crâne contre le visage honnêtement charmant de l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que fous là ?! lui siffla-t-il furieusement dessus, l'aspergeant de postillons au passage.

Très calmement, comme si ce genre d'évènement lui arrivait tous les jours, Riddle nettoya son visage constellé de salive, puis répondit :

-Quittez les côtés d'un membre du personnel éducatif de l'école alors qu'un incident potentiellement mortel est en train de se produire n'est assurément pas responsable, _professeur_ , lui susurra-t-il ce dernier mot avec autant de sous-entendus possibles. Surtout de la part d'un préfet, termina-t-il en frôlant du bout des doigts sa poitrine décorée de l'insigne des préfets.

Une minute auparavant, le Survivant aurait pu jurer qu'aucun badge doré n'était épinglé à la robe de l'adolescent.

-Je rêve, lui murmura à l'oreille Bogdan Kovacs Junior, ou le gosse se prenant pour un mage noir te fait du gringue ?

-Si seulement ce n'était qu'un rêve, soupira de désespoir l'aimant à ennuis.

-Bien le bonjour, monsieur Fawley, fit ledit apprenti Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douceâtre en direction du pauvre petit bibliothécaire actuellement agrippé au dos de sa chemise en compagnie de la créature de cauchemar.

Honnêtement, cette situation rappelait bien trop de souvenirs à l'ancien Garçon-qui-avait-survécu pour son confort personnel. Se retrouver en bouclier humain face à Lord Voldemort n'était assurément pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Surtout quand les deux hommes planqués derrière lui étaient sans doute capables de mettre une déculottée à l'adolescent se surestimant un peu trop. Il était de notoriété publique que les Chasseurs bouffaient des mages noirs au petit-déjeuner, et Howard possédait un bracelet le protégeant de tout et n'importe quoi, chacun d'eux aurait put se débarrasser d'un petit cloporte de cinquième année sans la moindre goutte de sueur.

-Monsieur Riddle, bafouilla pitoyablement le potentiel fanatique des Reliques en réponse à la salutation de l'étudiant.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Melchior Flint, le sixième année bavant dans sa généralissime personne, avait mentionné le fait que l'ancien serdaigle faisait régulièrement l'objet d'une tentative de kidnapping de la part de sa némésis. Normal qu'il se planque derrière le premier type venu, réflexe Pavlovien de base.

Pour ce qui était de Bogdan, en revanche, le Chasseur n'avait aucune excuse. Certes, il s'était lui aussi fait kidnappé par un mage noir ayant voulu l'utiliser comme matière première dans un rituel de fertilité, puis par une espèce de scientifique complètement folle ; mais il restait un Balaur capable de cracher du feu à quinze mètres sans se fouler. Un morveux de l'envergure de son harceleur personnel n'aurait pas dû lui faire peur à se point.

Une minute. Le nid d'accromentule était à, au grand maximum, douze mètres de leur position. Voilà qui était diablement intéressant.

Prenant la suite des opérations, Harry Potter ordonna d'une voix n'acceptant aucune contestation :

-Toi, fit-il en pointant du doigt le Chasseur, tu me crames cette saloperie de nid avant qu'on se retrouve submergés de bestioles affamées.

-Mais- , essaya de protester le lance-flammes humain avant de se faire brutalement couper par le type habitué à gérer des situations de crise.

-Rien à carrer, gronda-t-il sourdement. Tu me flambes ce truc et tu la fermes. Vous, reprit-il en s'adressant au bibliothécaire, vous empêchez ces abrutis suicidaires de faire exploser l'Ecosse.

-Quels abrutis suicidaires ? piailla d'horreur l'ancien serdaigle. Pas ceux avec le bâton incrusté de diagrammes orientaux ? le supplia-t-il pitoyablement.

-Vous vouliez garder ce bracelet capable de vous protéger d'absolument tout, oui ou non ? grinça-t-il sournoisement à son malheureux collègue gémissant d'angoisse.

-Et toi, se tourna-t-il enfin vers son pire ennemi réduit à l'état de môme manipulant les gens avec des sucreries droguées. Si tu bouges d'ici, je rapporte à Albus tous tes vilains petits secrets, le menaça-t-il d'un sourire sadique.

Malheureusement, cette intimidation n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Riddle arqua un sourcil clairement peu impressionné et le défia presque du regard de mettre à exécution sa menace.

-Si pensez qu'il s'agit de la meilleure de choses à faire, _professeur_ , recommença-t-il à atrocement susurrer son titre, qui suis-je pour contester vos paroles ?

Harry pouvait jurer sur sa vie que cet insupportable môme était un train de se foutre royalement de sa gueule.

-Ne bouge pas de ce rayonnage, essaya-t-il de reprendre le contrôle de l'échange.

-Aurais-je droit à une récompense pour mon bon comportement, _professeur_ , réussit-il à articuler sans montrer le moindre signe d'hilarité.

-Arrête avec ça, grogna le Survivant commençant à sentir une nausée tenace s'installer.

-Quoi donc ? osa-t-il lui sortir alors qu'ils étaient en pleine période de crise fort peu propice aux jeux d'esprit.

-Tu bouges pas et tu la fermes, craqua pour de bon le Survivant avant de jeter un regard vers le carnage s'apprêtant à prendre place dans la Bibliothèque.

Les aurors étaient toujours en train de se disputer le contrôle du bâton magique alors que le nid commençait déjà à vomir des flopées d'araignées de la taille d'un lévrier.

-Si vous voulez effectivement obtenir quelque chose de ma part, professeur Potter, répondit l'adolescent persistant en laissant tomber les susurrations perverses, vous devrez me donner quelque chose en échange, marchanda-t-il son comportement pour les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

-Et quoi comme "récompense", précisément ? marmonna avec humeur le sorcier ayant toujours les yeux fixés sur les minuscules accromentules et en sortant son beretta de son étui. Des cours particuliers ? supposa-t-il.

Après tout, tout le monde dans cette école le harcelait pour qu'il leur apprenne à devenir des Animagii, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais trouvé le temps d'y arriver. Un monstre à figure humaine de plus ou de moins n'allait pas changer grand chose à la pression sanguine du Sauveur.

-Non, ruina-t-il ses espoirs. Je veux devenir votre assistant officiel, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde alors que le digne professeur ouvrait bien grands ses yeux proprement horrifiés.

Ca y était. Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé. Le ciel tombait sur la tête de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Bon. Vous rencontrez enfin Bogdan Kovacs, le fameux Chasseurs presque aussi maudit que Harry. Plus ou moins pour la première fois si vous avez eut le temps de lire le méga spoil que j'ai laché par accident... Encore dsl pour ça. Je suis juste un cas désespérée.**

 **Bref. En espérant quand même que vous avez apprécié ^^**

 **SEY**


	16. L'Incident de la Bibliothèque

**Hello people !**

 **Toujours un plaisir de voir mes stats décoller chaque mercredi ^^**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, j'ai fait une petite boulette la semaine dernière et ai interchangé les chapitres 15 et 16. Dooooonc, je vous conseil de lire le chapitre précédent, et je m'excuse platement au passage. Là, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais je suis prostrée au sol devant vous et vous supplie de bien vouloir me pardonner mes erreurs humaines, et mes fautes d'orthographes. Honnêtement, ces textes me font mal aux yeux. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point. Etant incapable de corriger correctement ce qui sort de ma cervelle trouée, je suis officiellement en recherche de Beta-Reader. Alors oui, mes chapitres sont indigestes et font plus de 10.000 mots, et vos globes oculaires vont fondre dans vos orbites, mais imaginez tous les chapitres que vous aurez en avant première ! Alors ? Quelqu'un d'intéressé ?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : L'incident de la Bibliothèque **

-DE QUWAH ?! explosa le grand Harry Potter en reculant de plusieurs pas alors qu'un craquement sinistre et qu'une exclamation apeurée venaient de retentir derrière lui.

-Ah, remarqua Tom Riddle. Les probabilités que nous survivions tous à cette journée viennent de se voir réduites à un chiffre, les informa tranquillement le préfet de Serpentard.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS POUR CRAMER CES SALOPERIES ?! apostropha-t-il Bogdan Kovacs Junior en faisant des gestes tout aussi inutiles que dangereux vers le centre du spectacle avec son flingue et sa baguette.

Comme monté sur ressort, le Chasseur se précipita vers l'épicentre de la catastrophe du moment, prit une profonde inspiration et cracha un véritable jet de flammes bleues sur le cocon de soie regorgeant d'acromentules de la taille d'un labrador.

-ET TOI ! explosa-t-il à la figure du pauvre petit bibliothécaire. VA ME CHERCHER CE PUTAIN DE BÂTON ! ordonna-t-il à Howard Fawley, qui se dépêcha de se jeter dans la mêlée d'aurors incompétents.

-Et toi, gronda-t-il en direction de l'adolescent nullement perturbé par le cirque ambiant. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher la grappe et d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence ou alors je t'assure que je mettrais un point d'honneur à rendre la tienne purement invivable, le prévint-il dans un grondement hostile et menaçant.

-Que de menaces, professeur, soupira de façon exagérément dramatique le jeune serpentard. Vous est-il difficile de communiquer autrement que par des injonctions glacées de mépris ou brulantes de colères ? déplora avec compassion le parfait petit préfet allant finir avec un chauve-furie dans son charmant minois.

La baguette enfoncée dans la chair tendre de sa gorge lui fit comprendre que les jeux d'esprit n'étaient plus d'actualité.

-Il est absolument _hors de question_ que je te laisse, _toi_ , insista-t-il avec dégoût, me harceler et ne serait-ce qu'approcher de mon périmètre de sécurité, siffla-t-il d'une rage froide. Si je te revois en dehors des cours que je suis sensé donner aux cinquième année, je peux t'assurer que tu vas amèrement le regretter, le prévint-il en enfonçant d'avantage sa baguette de houx dans la gorge de l'adolescent aux yeux correctement dilatés de terreur.

Une minute. De terreur ? Si le Survivant n'avait pas été un train de menacer l'intégrité physique de l'étudiant, il aurait pu jurer, par son expérience en la matière, que le souffle erratique de l'individu plaqué contre le rayonnage était dû à tout à fait autre chose qu'une bonne dose de frayeur. Voulant confirmer cet atroce soupçon, le Sauveur commit l'atroce erreur de baisser les yeux vers la partie masculine ne manquant jamais de se réveiller dans ce genre de situation.

-Non mais je rêve, articula la bouche de l'aimant à ennuis sans le consentement de son cerveau. Je suis en train de te prévenir que je suis à deux doigts de te buter et de jeter ton cadavre en pâture à un sombral, et _toi_ , tu prends ça pour du _foreplay_?! éructa le Survivant renonçant à toute prétention de sanité mentale.

Certes, Harry Potter était mal placé pour s'indigner des goûts et jeux sexuels de quelqu'un, lui-même étant un coureur de jupon, et de pantalon, particulièrement peu enclin à la monotonie et monogamie. Mais, jusqu'à cet instant, personne n'avait jamais été excité quand le Maître de la Mort et chasseur de mages noirs expérimenté les menaçait sans la moindre subtilité. Non seulement sa crédibilité en prenait un coup, mais en plus son ego allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait toujours été fier de faire trembler des hommes murs et sorciers dangereux d'un simple regard glacé.

-Que voulez-vous, _professeur_ , continua-t-il à susurrer son titre, je ne suis qu'un adolescent aux hormones bouillonnantes ayant du mal à résister aux charmes d'un sorcier séduisant et particulièrement _puissant_ , termina-t-il sa phrase dans un sous-entendu finissant de donner la nausée au Sauveur.

Le teint un peu trop pâle et une grimace écoeurée sur le visage, le professeur Potter recula de plusieurs pas. Un geste aux répercussions malheureusement inattendues, puisqu'une bestiole en chute libre et enflammée aux cris stridents le percuta sur le flanc gauche et l'envoya roulé-boulé et rencontrer douloureusement une étagère en pierre. Grognant de douleur sous le double impact et les brûlures superficielles dont il avait écopé par le contact de l'acromentule en état de combustion, le Sauveur tenta de se relever et d'affronter l'aventure épique qu'il était obligé de se coltiner, mais une véritable armée de bouquins de la taille et du poids de dalles de marbre lui tomba dessus et l'ensevelit avant qu'il ne puisse éviter les projectiles dangereux. Submergé par les grimoires précieux d'Howard, le voyageur temporel réussit tout de même à entendre un ricanement particulièrement moqueur ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Voldemort Junior.

-Un problème, professeur ? osa-t-il lui demander en gloussant comme une collégienne.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua sèchement Harry sans réfléchir. Je vais très bien, lâcha-t-il dans une grimace douloureuse.

-Si vous le dites, continua de se marrer le futur tueur de masse en faisant léviter quelques épais grimoires permettant au Sauveur de respirer librement.

Sa tête une fois dégagée de l'océan de livres antiques et poussiéreux, le Sauveur eut tout le loisir d'observer la pagaille qu'était le hall de la Bibliothèque.

-Magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner avec acidité devant le spectacle surréaliste qui se jouait devant lui.

Alors que Bogdan Kovacs jouait au chat et à la souris avec les énormes araignées se carapatant dans les rayonnages pour échapper à l'extermination, les aurors formait une mêlée au-dessus du corps gesticulant d'Howard Fawley dans le vain espoir de récupérer le bâton surpuissant pouvant potentiellement causer la destruction d'une partie non-négligeable de l'Écosse. Harry comprenait pourquoi Bogdan Kovacs Senior avait été aussi déçu de son fils, quand il voyait le degré quasi-pathologique d'incompétence dont son compagnon d'infortune du moment faisait preuve pour chasser des bébés acromentules. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été plus doué pour exterminer ces bestioles que le pauvre Chasseur incapable d'effectuer la tâche la plus simple sans passer pour un nul. Quant à la bande de bras-cassés ensevelissant le petit bibliothécaire, ces derniers méritaient assurément la palme d'incompétence. Le premier débile venu aurait compris dès la première tentative que s'approcher d'Howard sans son accord ne pouvait conduire qu'à l'échec le plus cuisant. C'était à se demander comment ces quatre glandus étaient arrivés à décrocher leur diplôme d'auror sans mutiler leurs camarades au passage. Peut-être que leurs supérieurs avaient constaté le nombre de dégâts collatéraux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux et avaient décidé de les prendre comme arme de destruction aveugle à ne sortir que quand un criminel réputé venait de sortir de sa zone de confinement, comme Galatea Têtenjoy. Voilà qui avait le mérite d'expliquer comment quatre agents des forces de l'ordre sensés faire partie de l'élite se retrouvaient à former une pyramide humaine au-dessus du pauvre bibliothécaire. Honnêtement, le Survivant se demandait s'il était le seul être décemment raisonnable à avoir franchi le seuil de cette école. Ce qui était quelque chose, quand on connaissait la nature rocambolesque du personnage et des ennuis qui ne cessaient jamais de le poursuivre.

-Il s'agit en effet d'un spectacle particulièrement inédit, commenta platement Tom Riddle en observant le cirque du hall de la Bibliothèque.

Comparé au reste de sa journée, cet incident précis n'était qu'un chaînon dans la suite ininterrompue de péripéties loufoques lâchées contre lui par une entité sadique et au sens de l'humour atrocement douteux. "Inédit" n'était donc peut-être pas le qualificatif adapté.

La sorcière sortit de la mêlée dans un rugissement de victoire, brandissant le bâton comme un sceptre royal, pendant que le bibliothécaire sensé s'assurer que l'individu en question ne mette pas la main sur cet artefact surpuissant était en train de hurler sur le pauvre Chasseur, qui avait accidentellement mit le feu à une étagère pleine de bouquins anciens. Le Survivant prit une lente et profonde inspiration, essayant de se convaincre que les évènements pouvaient toujours déraper et prendre une tournure particulièrement ingérable et que le cirque présent n'était pas aussi désespérant qu'il lui semblait de prime abord.

-Si j'étais votre assistant, lâcha l'air de rien le préfet de Serpentard, je pourrais avoir quelques idées intéressantes pour vous aider à éviter que l'école n'implose, essaya-t-il de l'influencer.

-Cette situation a autant de chances de se produire qu'une inondation en plein Sahara, grogna le professeur en s'extirpant de la montagne de livres anciens.

-Je suis certain qu'un sorcier imaginatif pourrait causer ce genre de dégâts sans trop de problèmes, fit le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sourire charmant.

-Laisse-moi reformuler, reprit le Sauveur en réajustant ses lunettes. "Il n'y a strictement aucune chance que tu deviennes un jour mon assistant personnel, dans quelques domaines que ce soit", asséna-t-il le plus fermement possible.

-Dans ce cas, sourit plus largement l'adolescent comme un George Weasley s'amusant à rendre fou un honnête passant, laissez-moi aussi reformuler. "J'arrive toujours à mes fins, professeur, et plus vous me résisterez, plus je serais déterminé à vous extirper vos secrets. Coopérez, et nous profiterons tout deux de cette situation", lui susurra-t-il langoureusement en se rapprochant un peu trop de son chaste corps.

Mayday. Mayday. Demande de sauvetage immédiate. Si la Fatalité trouvait de la valeur à son pion, elle avait intérêt à envoyer un éléphant rose piétiner le mage noir pubère avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans un asile à fixer le mur comme un lobotomisé.

-Mais je n'ai pas de secrets, bégaya l'homme adulte en reculant au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent avançait et en cherchant désespérément du regard une sortie de secours pour se tirer fissa de ce merdier.

-Il n'est pas donné à tous les sorciers de battre un mage noir de la stature du professeur Têtenjoy en moins d'une minute, le contredit le futur assassin sensé de ne pas recevoir de cours particuliers de la part dudit mage noir.

-Elle n'a même pas cherché à se défendre, justifia-t-il sa victoire rapide.

-Ce qui prouve qu'elle vous craint suffisamment pour fuir un conflit qu'elle devine perdu d'avance, continua de s'approcher l'étudiant aux yeux fixés avidement sur sa malheureuse personne.

Une araignée de la taille d'un lévrier galopa à toute vitesse près des jambes des deux sorciers et se carapata précipitamment entre deux rayonnages, rapidement suivie par un Chasseur éructant des insanités dans sa langue natale entre deux jets de flammes meurtriers. Le seul geste transparaissant d'incrédulité que se permit Riddle fut un simple clignement de paupières.

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone, mais je suis prêt à parier ma réputation que ce genre d'interruption vous arrive souvent.

-T'as pas idée... marmonna l'aimant à ennuis dans sa barbe.

-Et vous refusez pourtant ma fructueuse collaboration, n'arriva pas à comprendre le génie de quinze ans.

Le nombre d'arguments en la défaveur de l'individu suffisait à convaincre le Survivant qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il envisage de prendre comme assistant l'homme ayant fait de son enfance un enfer. Ou allant faire. Aurait été susceptible de faire si Harry n'avait pas détruit le Continuum Espace-temps par accident ? Dans tous les cas, Voldemort Junior _ne pouvait pas_ le coller au train comme les dix Plaies sensées le harceler toute la sainte journée pour qu'il leur dispense ses précieux enseignements. _Ceci_ était la fameuse limite des résistance mentales de Harry Potter.

-Je suis persuadé que la présence d'un aspirant "Maître du monde" à mes côtés ne pourra que me causer des ennuis aux proportions épiques, se justifia le Sauveur en coulant un regard vers les aurors en train de se disputer le bâton surpuissant. Mais quelle bande de bras-cassés... ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer en levant désespérément les yeux au ciel.

Honnêtement, _qui_ avait donc eut la richissime idée de valider leur diplôme ? Personne, part un blagueur de la trempe de George Weasley, n'aurait put avoir une conscience professionnelle aussi atrophiée pour permettre à ces quatre glandus d'officier sur le terrain, et surtout pour récupérer un mage noir venant de s'évader de sa prison dorée. Ou alors les sorciers de cette époque n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'incapables ne s'étant jamais frotté à plus dangereux d'un nid de frelons.

-Artefact très intéressant, murmura avec avidité le préfet de Serpentard, ses yeux noirs gravement fixés sur le bâton lumineux menaçant de réduire l'archipel britannique en un tas de décombres fumants.

Le nouveau frisson qui caressa la peau du professeur fut de _très_ mauvaise augure. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de mettre la main sur ce bâton gravé de machins chinois et de le planquer à un endroit où personne, lui y compris, ne pourrait l'utiliser pour faire accidentellement sauter la planète. Ou le détruire. Le détruire était une grandiose idée. Comme ça, il ne se réveillerait pas en pleine nuit terrassé par l'angoisse que Frankenstein ou, pire, Icarus Prince ne mette la main dessus et ne déclenche un chaos inimaginable en voulant tester la pleine mesure de l'outil qu'ils possédaient.

-Artefact qui va se retrouver sous peu réduit à un tas de cendres fumantes, prophétisa le chasseur de mages noirs en s'avançant vers les aurors et le petit bibliothécaire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta dans son dos l'adolescent purement scandalisé par la future annihilation d'une arme de destruction massive.

-J'vais me gêner, grogna le Survivant en marchant résolument vers les cinq abrutis et en plantant sans sourciller sa co-victime prophétique proprement outrée.

Howard Fawley était présentement étalé au sol, occupé à dégager un pied féminin de sa bouche à grands renforts de protestations plaintives. Le pied appartenait bien évidemment à la sorcière ayant jugé judicieux de sortir son artefact à la capacité de destruction phénoménale pour se débarrasser d'un simple nid d'acromentules. Ses autres membres, en revanche, étaient entravés par ses collègues un peu moins suicidaires faisant vaillamment de leur mieux pour contrôler le pouvoir du bâton en plus de la furie.

-FINNIGAN ! l'apostropha le moustachu s'avérant être le chef de cette expédition d'incompétents.

Le Survivant nota dans un coin de son esprit que la sorcière adepte des explosions disproportionnées devait assurément avoir un lien de parenté quelconque avec son ancien camarade de chambrée un tantinet pyromane.

D'un geste négligent de sa baguette de houx, l'homme ayant affronté pire qu'un larguage d'araignées géantes sur son crâne coupa un deux l'acromentule l'ayant pris pour une cible facile. Ses congénères se jetèrent sans remords sur sa carcasse dans l'évident but de s'en repaître. L'une des bestioles les plus grosses remarqua l'humain avançant sans broncher des acromentules vivantes et carbonisées et galopa de ses huit pattes dans sa direction. La créature était assurément trop grande pour qu'un vulgaire sort de découpe lui fasse son affaire. L'ancien chasseur de primes baissa sa main gauche vers le holster de son Beretta et constata dans un juron qu'il était malheureusement vide. N'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette disparition soudaine, le sorcier invoqua la magie élémentaire et foudroya l'araignée géante d'un geste vif du poignet, ne laissant qu'un cadavre fumant qu'il fit léviter d'un informulé vers l'attroupement de sorciers occupés à se disputer le bâton magique. Le couinement de terreur d'Howard quand l'araignée géante lui tomba dessus fut étrangement satisfaisant. Profitant de sa distraction, le Survivant utilisa ses capacités physiques renforcées par l'un de ses bracelets pour se jeter sur l'artefact surpuissant et l'arracher des mains des aurors incompétents. Invoquant la magie élémentaire de l'Air, le sorcier ayant voyagé sur tous les continents et ayant appris plus de tours en dix ans que bien des vieux croulants en toute une vie créa un tourbillon ascendant lui permettant de se percher sur une étagère de la bibliothèque et le mettant momentanément hors de portée de tout indésirable.

-Il _faut_ que vous m'appreniez à faire ça ! lui cria Riddle en contrebas, l'admiration et la convoitise parfaitement transmises malgré les six bons mètres les séparant.

Faisant comme si aucune voix n'était parvenue à ses oreilles, le puissant sorcier fixa son attention sur l'objet émanant d'une lumière aveuglante et d'une magie purement destructrice. À moins qu'un initié en diagrammes orientaux ne corrige le tir dans l'instant, le château et tous ses occupants étaient condamnés à se voir réduits en poussières. Par un hasards des plus troublants, il se trouvait que l'école abritait un initié de cette pratique d'une dangerosité sans égale. Par un concours de circonstances rocambolesques mettant en scène un Britannique pommé dans le désert de Gobi et une armée de statues en terre cuite, il se trouvait que le Survivant en connaissait plus sur les branches chinoises de la Magie qu'il ne le lui plaisait.

Harry Potter était, après tout, resté coincé pendant un temps indéterminé au sein d'une bulle d'espace-temps lui faisant répéter la même journée encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa santé mentale déjà défaillante ne crie à la délivrance. Comme perdu dans son enfer personnel, le sorcier avait été obligé de recommencer chaque journée au même endroit, tel un personnage de jeu-vidéo dépourvu de point de sauvegarde. Pour sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin, il lui avait fallu apprendre tout ce qu'il avait pu sur l'art délicat des diagrammes orientaux. Il était ressorti de cette horreur sans nom avec une connaissance étendue de la région, de ses rares habitants et des monstres qui y pullulaient.

Cette aventure épique et aliénante avait bêtement commencé à cause d'une remarque lâchée par l'alcool sur son bracelet lui permettant de passer à travers pratiquement toutes les malédictions. Des pilleurs de tombes sans scrupules l'avaient donc entraîné avec eux dans leur expédition archéologique alors qu'il comatait paisiblement dans un bar chinois, et il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne carabiné à l'arrière d'un vieux 4x4 pétaradant au beau milieu d'un océan de sable. Bien évidemment, la première fois, le sorcier avait fait comprendre à ses ravisseurs sa façon de penser sur l'enlèvement du Maître de la Mort et avait tout de même finit par les accompagner dans un tombeau sinistre regorgeant de statues en terre cuite et de trésors à moitié corrodés. Un abruti avait alors touché quelque chose qu'il aurait dû laisser tranquille et les sentinelles en poterie avaient toutes tourné leurs têtes vers eux. Dans leur fuite précipitée pour éviter de se retrouver face à des guerriers armés de flèches et d'épées, les sept pilleurs de tombes avait commit l'erreur de renverser un vase. Un vase ressemblant étrangement à celui qui avait essayé de l'aspirer quand il avait pillé un garde-manger et qu'un chat avait failli l'éborgner. Trois de ses compagnons d'infortune avaient finis mangés par l'objet de décoration et celui ayant stoppé sa course pour éviter de se retrouver aspirer dans les entrailles du vase avait du faire face à une hache brandie par une statue colérique de deux mètres cinquante. Inutile de confirmer qu'aucun des quatre archéologistes en herbe n'avaient survécu à leur confrontation avec le surnaturel.

Parmi les six individus ayant profité de son coma éthylique pour le kidnapper, trois étaient de nationalité Chinoise, l'un était un professeur d'université Américaine déterminé à prouver une théorie fumeuse, trois étaient des mercenaires confirmés, et le dernier était un boulet. L'une des deux seules femmes du groupe avait fait partie pendant sa jeunesse des forces spéciales Chinoises moldues, le boulet était un Italien représentant les investisseurs de la fameuse expédition, et seulement l'un d'entre eux était un sorcier. Ou plutôt, une sorcière. Xiao May faisait partie de cette catégorie de femmes capables de mettre un troll à terre d'un regard souverain. Si l'universitaire Américain avait été le chef officiel de leur expédition, la Chinoise avait pourtant été la personne qui donnait les ordres et que tous suivaient sans broncher. Elle avait aussi été l'individu ayant ordonné son enlèvement dans un débit de boissons miséreux du Nord de la Chine.

Le pourquoi du comment il avait atterri en Chine alors qu'il avait prévu de revisiter l'Amazonie était dû à une bête erreur de logistique. Le Britannique s'était tout simplement trompé d'avion quand il avait embarqué à l'aéroport londonien. Étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il prenait un transport moldu il essayait de passer le plus inaperçu possible, des fois que sa Poisse Cosmique décide de frapper à un moment inattendu, aucune hôtesse de l'air ou employé des services de transports aériens n'avait remarqué que ce passager n'avait pas prit le bon vol. Le Survivant s'était donc comiquement retrouvé à Pékin, se frappant énergiquement le front de sa main en tenant le billet incriminant et se maudissant dans un grognement exprimant son humeur massacrante.

Harry Potter avait une sainte horreur de la Chine. Principalement parce que les sorciers qu'il avait rencontrés pendant ses aventureux périples étaient plus beaucoup plus létales que les mages noirs auxquels il était habitué. Et qu'ils essayaient invariablement de le buter, accessoirement. Se retrouver donc à l'aéroport international de Pékin avait été la promesse d'une catastrophe divine d'ampleur titanesque lâchée sur son pauvre crâne. Croyant que s'éloigner de la masse le préserverait un minimum, il s'était retiré le plus loin possible dans les terres et avait eut le malheur de s'arrêter dans sa fuite à un bar miteux du Nord de la Chine, ce qui l'avait conduit à se faire enlever par une équipe d'archéologues en herbe et à se faire poursuivre par une armée de soldats en terre cuite.

Après l'incident du vase et des disparitions soudaines de quatre membres de leur petite expédition, Harry et les deux autres survivants s'étaient carapatés vers la sortie pour sauver leur précieuse peau. Hormis la sorcière encore plus intimidante qu'une Bellatrix Lestrange mixée à une Molly Weasley et lui-même, seul l'italien représentant leurs généreux investisseurs avait résisté à la première vague de pièges dignes de la tombe de l'illustre personnage qu'ils étaient en train de piller. Trop occupé à éviter une volée de flèches empoisonnées, le Britannique n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention à ses compagnons et n'avait remarqué que trop tard que le botruc décérébré leur faisant office de chaperon s'était pris les pieds dans un putain de filet du diable. Il s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie, mais Harry avait commit la dramatique erreur de sauver l'italien au lieu d'empêcher Xiao May de mettre fin aux souffrances de cet enquiquineur de première. Avoir détruit la plante étrangleuse avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne de sortilèges tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, jusqu'à que la Chinoise, excédée par l'avalanche de catastrophes, sorte un bâton incrusté de symboles et diagrammes sinistres dans l'évident but de tout faire sauter, et eux avec dans le processus. Pressentant qu'un malheur terrible allait s'abattre sur sa pauvre personne s'il laissait la sociopathe de Chinoise faire joujou avec une Magie instable, le Survivant avait fait tout son possible pour retirer le fameux bâton des mains de la sorcière irresponsable. Alors que l'objet avait brillé d'une lumière éclatante, les statues de poterie n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de leur lancer une espèce de chaise aux dents de requin, et l'italien s'était rajouté au chaos ambiant en se précipitant vers une jarre pleine de pièces d'or. Inutile de préciser que ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une boucle temporelle se créa. Le Britannique s'était donc réveillé à nouveau à l'arrière d'un véhicule motorisé avec une migraine carabinée. La différence, cette fois-ci, fut que le moldu chargé de protéger les intérêts d'une bande banquiers se jeta à ses pieds en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé d'un destin peu enviable et que la sorcière aux pulsions suicidaires était en train d'étrangler l'abruti ayant réveillé les statues.

Le Sauveur était incapable de dire combien de temps ils avaient passé coincés dans un cycle de trente-quatre heures et dix-huit minutes. Le fait était, que pour sortir de ce cauchemar éternel, il lui avait fallu répertorier tous les objets présents de cette tombe meurtrière et leurs interactions entre eux, obtenir de l'universitaire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le propriétaire de ladite tombe, devenir incollable en machins chinois d'une instabilité périlleuse lui ayant à de multiples fois pété à la figure, collaborer activement avec les deux autres catastrophes sur pattes commençant doucement mais sûrement à perdre les pédales, traquer un vieux schnock sensé avoir des théories intéressantes sur la question des boucles temporelles, et échapper avec ingéniosité à toutes les tuiles catapultées régulièrement sur son pauvre crâne de malchanceux chronique. Une sacrée aventure épique comme il les détestait.

Actuellement perché sur une étagère regorgeant de vieux grimoires sur l'arithmétique, un bâton lumineux semblable à celui lui ayant provoqué un ulcère en dix-huit heures, chrono en main, des acromentules et des humains essayant d'escalader des rayonnages pour l'atteindre, un futur tueur de masse en contre-bas le suppliant de le prendre à son service, un début d'incendie prenant place dans la section "Philosophies Moldues", le sort de la Grande-Bretagne une nouvelle fois entre ses mains de héros malgré lui, Harry Potter se demandait si le cirque invraisemblable qu'était sa pathétique existence se calmerait un jour. Soupirant devant sa Poisse Cosmique, le Sauveur mentionné dans de trop nombreuses prophéties grava de sa baguette des idéogrammes chinois sur le fameux bâton. À peine eut-il terminé de détruire irrévocablement l'objet de pouvoir qu'une onde de choc se répandit à l'intérieur de l'impressionnante bibliothèque. Les lourdes et imposantes étagères autour du puissant et redoutable sorcier, propulsées par la déflagration de Magie brute, s'affaissèrent sur leurs congénères dans un grincement de bois de mauvaise augure et firent à leur tour tomber celles ayant résisté à l'onde de choc, créant, du point de vue du Survivant, un gigantesque circuit de dominos chutant les uns sur les autres. L'effet était assez impressionnant.

Baissant les yeux vers les êtres vivants ayant cherché soit à le manger, soit à l'incarcérer, soit à le brûler vif accidentellement, soit à le manipuler, le professeur de Xénomagie ne trouva qu'une poignée d'araignées géantes gigotant à travers les montagnes de livres leur étant tombés dessus. Dans un souci de sanité public, le Survivant oblitéra les acromentules rescapées de quelque informulés. Cherchant du regard la bande de bras-cassés d'aurors, le Chasseur, son collègue et son infortuné étudiant, le Sauveur tomba sur une masse de livres remuant, un autre début d'incendie et un adolescent échevelé aux cheveux décoiffés et aux vêtements froissés occupé à grimper l'autre bord de l'étagère.

-Non mais sérieusement ? grogna le trentenaire devant la pugnacité de l'aspirant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ledit individu semblait sortir d'une véritable tempête, mais souriait comme si le Père Noël venait de lui donner le jouet qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Ce qui était un constat suffisamment effrayant pour que le Sauveur en grimace d'anxiété.

S'il n'avait pas un début d'ulcère à la fin de cette journée, Harry voulait bien donner un cours magistral sur les machins chinois à Icarus Prince.

-Je pense que vous devriez prendre en compte ma résistance aux magies inédites dans votre décision de me prendre comme assistant, professeur, lui lança le sale gosse avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

-La décision est déjà prise, et elle est formellement négative ! l'informa le professeur en résistant à la tentation de lui balancer le bâton désormais inutile à la figure pour le faire chuter de plusieurs mètres.

Non pas qu'il éprouvait quelques remords du fait de le blesser, plutôt que mettre entre les mains d'un génie les vestiges d'un outil d'une extrême puissance était un geste purement suicidaire.

-Ne soyez pas borné, professeur, rétorqua l'adolescent dans un froncement de sourcils contrarié. Avec moi et vos côtés, vous pourriez conquérir le monde ! essaya-t-il de le recruter dans ses plans de conquêtes.

-C'est _moi_ , le type borné ?! éructa depuis son perchoir le professeur d'une voix incrédule en pointant sa poitrine de sa baguette. Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Rappelle-moi qui harcèle l'autre pour des cours particuliers ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton acide et ironique.

-Pas pour des cours particuliers, rectifia le grimpeur, pour vous assister. Imaginez toutes les occasions pour lesquelles je pourrais vous être utile ! essaya-t-il à nouveau de l'influencer.

À part pour lui servir de leurre une fois balancé dans les bras des monstres qui lui courraient après, le Survivant ne voyait honnêtement pas en quoi la sinistre compagnie du meurtrier de ses parents pouvaient bien lui être d'une quelconque façon "utile".

-La seule utilité que tu aurais serait de me servir de bouclier contre les types en ayant après ma tête, lança acidement le Sauveur déterminé à convaincre son élève de lui lâcher la grappe une bonne fois pour toute.

-Laissez-moi une heure pour établir différentes stratégies pour vous protéger au mieux et je suis partant ! osa lui sortir l'adolescent avec un enthousiasme indécent.

-Mais je ne veux pas de toi ! explosa le professeur. Dans quelques domaines que ce soit ! rajouta-t-il. Dans quelle langue est-ce qu'il faut que je le dise pour que ta petite tête l'intègre ?!

-J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir quelles étaient les sonorités exactes de l'Egyptien Antique, lui lâcha le préfet de Serpentard comme s'il s'attendait honnêtement à ce qu'il parle une langue morte depuis des siècles.

Ce gosse était un cas.

-Cela peut sans doute paraître étrange, articula soigneusement le voyageur temporel, mais je ne possède pas la science infuse. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type à qui il arrive plein de crasse et qui y survit grâce à une chance de cocu, résuma-t-il son existence de maudit chronique. Parfois, d'accord, nuança-t-il ses propos, il m'arrive de tomber sur une jolie sorcière qui veut bien m'enseigner ce qu'elle sait en échange d'un service ou deux, mais je suis loin d'être un dieu omniscient, expliqua-t-il le bordel qu'était sa vie.

Lesdits services incluant généralement l'extermination du mage noir local, ou d'un nid de bestioles carnivores terrorisant la région. Et vu le nombre de Seigneurs des Ténèbres qu'il avait vaincu plus ou moins accidentellement, il était raisonnable de dire que le coureur de jupons notoire possédait à son actif un incroyable palmarès de sorcières et sorciers ayant généreusement décidé de lui apprendre certains de leurs secrets les mieux gardés.

-Vous êtes ce qui s'en ressemble le plus au sein de cette école, lui répliqua, buté, l'adolescent déterminé à obtenir un enseignement particulier en matière de magies rares. Et ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas quelques phrases en Egyptien Antique, je vous vous croirais tout simplement pas, continua-t-il à le harceler tout en escaladant la haute étagère.

Bon. Okay. Techniquement, il était possible que le professeur ait quelques phrases types en mémoire, après son séjour dans les environs de la Vallée des Rois.

Après avoir été poursuivi par les forces de l'ordre sorcières l'ayant obligé à fuir la France à cause d'un duel avec le Draco Malfoy local ayant magnifiquement capoté et que son adversaire ait terminé coincé dans un arbre pour tenir compagnie à une dryade, Harry Potter s'était réfugié quelque temps chez les Delacourt. Bill Weasley avait profité du fait qu'il soit devenu _persona non grata_ dans le pays de ses beaux-parents pour lui demander un petit service. Ses anciens employeurs le harcelaient pour qu'il retourne en Egypte et continue l'excellent travail qu'il effectuait sur la découverte de tombes anciennes et le rapatriement en Grande-Bretagne de ce qu'elles contenaient. Se disant qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre trois coups, en soumettant une candidature acceptable de remplaçant à ses employeurs, en donnant l'opportunité à son ami de faire autre chose de sa vie que devenir un expert mondialement reconnu en sport de chambre, et en épargnant à ses beaux-parents la présence catastrophique du Survivant, le Briseur de Sort avait proposé au meilleur ami de son frère de prendre sa place.

Le Sauveur s'était donc retrouvé en Egypte et avait, bien évidemment, trébuché sur un morceau de pyramide pendant qu'il errait dans le désert à la recherche d'une trace de civilisation. Étant à l'époque complètement néophyte au sujet des terribles malédictions hantant les dernières demeures des puissants sorciers, Harry Potter avait pénétré le tombeau comme un touriste émerveillé par les dorures et l'architecture. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait déclenché sans le savoir tout un système de sécurité ayant failli le tuer, allant du lâchage en règle de fauves zombies et scorpions empoisonnés aux fantômes vengeurs. Ces derniers ne s'étaient exprimés que par un dialecte totalement inconnu du Survivant, mais qu'il identifiait par défaut à de "l'Egyptien Antique". Techniquement, après avoir enduré quatre longues heures de discours moralisateurs et de harangues haineuses pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément son chemin dans le labyrinthe, le Britannique était effectivement capable de se souvenir de certaines phrases répétées suffisamment de fois pour que son cerveau se les rappelle, même une décennie plus tard.

-Que je connaisse la phonétique d'une langue disparue depuis des lustres ne fait pas de moi un dieu, protesta mollement le Survivant.

-Juste un sorcier surpuissant, ricana Tom Riddle en arrivant à portée de coups physiques.

-N'importe qui ayant vécu ce que j'ai été forcé d'endurer serait lui aussi légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, dénigra-t-il sa propre valeur.

Après tout, Harry Potter était capable d'à peu près n'importe quoi, quand il ne fuyait pas ses harceleurs pubères et les catastrophes divines comme la peste personnifiée.

-Le fait que vous ayez survécu à ce qui tuerait une personne normale, professeur, lui expliqua calmement le jeune homme en se hissant au niveau de sa cible privilégiée, est précisément ce qui est captivant chez vous, appuya-t-il ses propos par une œillade suggestive.

-Arrête de me faire du rentre-dedans, grogna le trentenaire dans une grimace dégoûtée.

Pour un homme habitué à draguer tout ce qui attirait son attention, Harry Potter était beaucoup trop perturbé par les exercices de charme d'un simple adolescent de quinze ans. Le fait que l'individu en question allait devenir un jour son pire ennemi n'entrait même pas dans l'équation quand le parfait serpentard lui offrait un sourire enjôleur. La seule chose qu'éprouvait le Survivant à chaque tentative de séduction était une répulsion marquée. Comme si quelque chose, au plus profond de son être, refusait de le laisser ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de céder aux avances d'une subtilité navrante de l'étudiant. Il y avait fort à parier que le "quelque chose" en question soit le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit avant que vous ne voliez au secours de notre précieux bibliothécaire, fit Riddle en époussetant soigneusement sa robe noire déchirée par endroits, si vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de ma part, vous devrez me donner quelque chose de la même équivalence en échange, continua-t-il son odieux marchandage dans un sourire d'une perversité innée.

-Certainement pas, claqua la voix inébranlable du Sauveur.

-Dans ce cas, _professeur_ , recommença-t-il à susurrer horriblement son titre, rien ne m'oblige à répondre favorablement à vos demandes.

-Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te lance un maléfice t'imposant d'exécuter mes quatre volontés ? demanda avec incrédulité l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs. Moi ? pointa-t-il sa poitrine de sa baguette. Alors que tu viens d'avouer que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'omniscience dans cette école de tarés ? ne comprit pas sa logique l'aimant à ennuis.

Lui fuyait à tire d'ailes la moindre confrontation capable de dégénérer en un cirque surréaliste où les théières dansaient en rythme avec les chandeliers et où le sens commun n'était qu'un concept abstrait. Et non, il n'avait pas eut des cauchemars pendant des mois après avoir visionné _La Belle et la Bête_ en boucle chez les amazones et leurs tyrans en couche-culotte. Il avait juste revu son opinion sur le potentiel catastrophique du mobilier et de la vaisselle, nuance.

Pendant qu'il avait été "hébergé" par les descendantes des amazones en attendant qu'il mette la main sur toutes les harpies qu'il avait invoqué d'un autre plan d'existence à l'aide d'un éternuement, il avait servi de bonne-à-tout-faire et de nounou pour une bande de mini-dictateurs adeptes de la torture mentale. Il avait donc, fatalement, dû rester collé à un canapé et regarder des dessins-animés et autres films plus ou moins débilitants pendant qu'on s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens. D'où sa connaissance étendue en œuvres cinématographiques douteuses, comme l'intégrale des Disney et le premier _Pirates des Caraïbes._ Le Sauveur soupçonnait que les adultes avaient placé au préalable des protections pour éviter que la trop forte concentration de Magie ne fasse exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles le malheureux téléviseur. Parce que connaissant son passif avec le matériel électronique, le Britannique avait été persuadé que sa présence dans la même pièce d'une machine moldue allait créer un incendie aux proportions dantesques. Il avait été plaisamment surpris de voir le générique de fin des _Aristochats_ sans qu'aucune catastrophe, autre que l'incident diplomatique majeure entre deux gamines de quatre se disputant le genoux droit de leur nounou, ne lui pète dramatiquement à la figure.

-Si vous veniez à m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ou à m'incapaciter durablement, vos jours en tant que professeur à Poudlard seront bien malheureusement révolus, l'informa Riddle dans un sourire machiavélique digne d'un méchant de James Bond.

Est-ce que le gosse essayait _vraiment_ de le faire chanter ? Après tout ce qu'il savait sur lui ?

Le Survivant prit une profonde inspiration et rangea sa baguette dans l'espoir de réprimer la compulsion de lui jeter un maléfice de son cru.

-Me faire chanter n'est _certainement pas_ la- , commença-t-il dans un grondement menaçant avant de se faire grossièrement couper la parole.

-Je ne cherche absolument pas vous faire chanter, _professeur_ , dédaigna-t-il l'insinuation d'un geste négligent de la main. Je vous averti juste que le Sous-directeur se sentira obligé d'annihiler la potentielle menace pour ses élèves de la façon la plus efficace possible, lui avoua-t-il dans un sourire mesquin.

Effectivement, Albus ne supporterait pas que l'un de ses subordonnés tabasse un élève pour se calmer les nerfs et le donnerait vraisemblablement à manger aux licornes. Mieux valait donc, à l'avenir, faire preuve de discrétion quand il défoncerait à coups de batte de baseball le joli minois du parfait préfet de Serpentard. Parce que, telle qu'était partie l'année scolaire, Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait résister à l'impulsion de défoncer le petit crâne de sa Némésis prophétisée.

-Le fait est, reprit le professeur de Xénomagie le plus sérieusement et professionnellement possible, je préfère être viré de Poudlard comme un malpropre plutôt que de t'avoir comme... assistant, cracha-t-il ce dernier mot avec autant de dégoût qu'il le ressentait.

-Le fait est, professeur Potter, l'imita le sale gosse, que vos désirs dans cette affaire n'ont que peu d'incidences sur-

Le coup droit que lui envoya ledit professeur Potter suffit à couper sa diatribe en plein vol. L'adolescent réussit miraculeusement à ne pas tomber dans le vide mais contusionna son petit derrière en atterrissant lourdement sur le bord anguleux de l'étagère. Le regard de pur choc outré que lui rendit le trop parfait étudiant alors que l'une de ses mains était douloureusement plaquée contre son nez fit esquisser un sourire satisfait au Survivant.

Harry Potter encaissait beaucoup trop de trucs avec abnégation et stoïcité depuis le début de cette rentrée scolaire dans un souci de paix sociale. Mais à un moment donné, trop était tout simplement _trop_. Tom Riddle n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-Vous m'avez frappé, articula difficilement le jeune homme avec une incrédulité profonde.

-C'est ce qui arrive souvent aux emmerdeurs un peu collants qui ne comprennent pas la définition du mot "non", approuva le Sauveur dans un grave hochement de tête. Maintenant, tu sauras qu'à chaque fois que tu pompes l'air à quelqu'un, tu risques de te prendre un méchant coup entre les dents, lui offrit-il son sourire de requin emprunté à Carter quand il lui mettait enfin la main dessus après l'avoir pourchassé pendant des semaines.

-Vous m'avez frappé, répéta le cinquième année. Comme un vulgaire moldu, n'arriva-t-il pas à appréhender la cruelle Réalité.

Peut-être avait-il mis un peut trop de force dans son coup... Enfin, s'il s'avérait que les capacités mentales de Voldemort Junior étaient drastiquement réduites par sa faute, il aurait commis l'exploit d'avoir prévenu l'avènement d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres majeur par accident. L'histoire de sa vie...

-Oui, je t'ai frappé, soupira le Sauveur. Parce que figure toi que j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter essayer de me baratiner, grinça-t-il en observant les gravas de ce qu'il restait de la glorieuse Bibliothèque. Comme retrouver la bande de bras-cassés sensée faire partie de l'élite des aurors, notre innocent bibliothécaire et l'incompétent pathologique de Chasseur de Transylvanie, grogna le puissant sorcier.

-Vous m'avez frappé, se prit-il pour un disque rayé.

-Hun-hun, se refusa de répondre le professeur occupé à rechercher des survivants dans la pagaille des étagères et de l'océan de livres.

Les flammes à six cent mètres au Nord de sa position ne pouvaient être dues qu'à Bogdan Kovacs Junior, et l'espèce de remous de grimoires à quatre cent mètres à l'Ouest avait de forte chances d'être un groupe d'araignées géantes. Où pouvaient bien donc avoir atterris les cinq autres abrutis ?

-Apprenez-moi comment frapper quelqu'un, recommença à le harceler l'aspirant mage noir avec quelque chose de différent dans la voix.

Décidé à assommer une bonne fois pour toute l'enquiquineur de service, l'ancien chasseur de primes se tourna vers son élève, le bâton désormais inutile levé bien haut dans le but de l'asséner violemment sur le crâne trop dur de l'étudiant. Son geste fut coupé par le regard de pure vénération que lui lança l'adolescent au nez ensanglanté.

Okay. Soit Harry avait loupé un épisode important pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, soit Tom Riddle était un masochiste dans l'âme. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était clairement pas bon signe pour le bien-être physique et mental du Sauveur. Mieux valait déguerpir fissa de cette étagère et parcourir à pied ce qu'il restait de la Bibliothèque à la recherche de rescapés.

Alors que l'adulte reculait prudemment de plusieurs pas, l'adolescent tenta de le retenir de quelques paroles.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, se dépêcha-t-il de se justifier. Je vis dans un orphelinat. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir comment me battre ! exprima-t-il pour la première fois une fragilité quelconque.

Le préfet parut profondément regretter son aveu de faiblesse face à sa source de Pouvoir principale.

Harry Potter s'était toujours senti proche de Lord Voldemort, pour des raisons autres que l'hébergement d'une partie de son âme. Ils avaient tout deux vécu chez des moldus les ayant maltraités, et avaient cru que le monde sorcier allait les sauver alors qu'il n'avait jamais que les enfoncer. Le Survivant avait passé son enfance à courir d'une désillusion à une autre, et il semblait que le jeune homme campé devant lui et serrant les poings d'humiliation n'avait pas encore abandonné l'espoir d'une salvation possible de la part d'un adulte. Tout comme il pouvait difficilement affronter le regard des Potter et leur offrir un "non" franc à chacune de leur proposition louche, le voyageur temporel éprouvait bizarrement des réticences à envoyer balader l'homme qui allait faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Même si, techniquement, le mage noir allant faire trembler tout un pays n'existait pas encore, et n'existerait que quand il se serait résigné au fait que personne autre que lui-même ne le sauvera. Techniquement, le professeur n'avait face à lui qu'un _aspirant_ Seigneur des Ténèbres, vierge de tout meurtre et n'ayant pas encore irrémédiablement passé la limite invisible entre la victime et le bourreau. Techniquement, Tom Riddle n'était encore qu'un adolescent sur le point de commettre l'irréparable si personne ne le sauvait de lui-même ; un enfant suppliant peut-être pour la dernière fois que quelqu'un le sorte de son cauchemar éveillé. Et le Destin, ce corniaud sadique, avait décidé que Harry Potter serait ce "quelqu'un".

Parfois, juste parfois, le Sauveur se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter d'être le jouet favori de la Destinée. Un génocide n'atteignait même pas l'horreur de la situation présente.

-S'il vous plaît, prononça pour la première fois le futur tueur de masse mégalomaniaque incapable de remords et se refusant à exprimer la moindre faiblesse.

Le gosse crispait les poings devant ce qu'il ressentait comme le summum de l'humiliation et n'avait énoncé ces quelques mots qu'entre ses dents serrées. Ses épaules tremblaient malgré l'effort qu'il mettait à rester le plus droit possible. Ses yeux si noirs et si hypnotiques, l'ayant toujours fixé avec intensité, foudroyaient ses pieds du regard. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement fragile et immature chez cet individu ayant respiré l'invulnérabilité et l'épanouissement mentaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter voyait l'enfant fracassé par la vie que sa némésis avait été. Même par l'intermédiaire de la pensine et des souvenirs de Dumbledore, jamais le gryffondor n'avait vu Voldemort aussi humain qu'en cet instant où il mettait de côté sa fierté, la seule chose qui lui appartenait de droit, pour supplier l'homme qu'il identifiait comme son potentiel sauveur de l'aider.

-Je déteste ma vie, grogna le Sauveur en se massant les yeux de sa main libre.

-Vous acceptez ? demanda confirmation le jeune préfet avec tellement de bonheur dans la voix qu'il aurait été tout simplement criminel de ruiner ses espoirs.

-Simplement à t'apprendre comment mettre ton poing dans la figure d'un crétin un peu trop ennuyant, se dépêcha-t-il de préciser avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec un véritable assistant lui collant au train tout au long de la sainte journée comme un chiot obéissant.

D'ailleurs, le Régent en exil n'était-il pas un parfait exemple de ce que risquait de devenir sa co-victime prophétique ? Les Joueurs lui soient témoins, si ce genre de situation arrivait un jour au Survivant, il décamperait sur le champ de cette école de tarés et serait prêt à vendre son âme pour retourner fissa à son époque elle aussi complètement chtarbée.

-Je suis certain qu'une fois que vous serez habitué à ma présence, m'avoir comme assistant vous paraîtra comme une véritable aubaine, lui assura l'adolescent en rayonnant comme si la fille sur laquelle il bavait depuis des lustres acceptait de prendre un verre en sa compagnie.

Peut-être pas la comparaison la plus rassurante qui soit...

-Rêve pas trop, maugréa dans sa barbe le professeur un peu trop épuisé pour se mettre à la recherche de six abrutis.

Se sentant d'humeur particulièrement flemmarde, le trentenaire invoqua d'un _Accio_ l'incendiaire s'amusant à réduire en cendres le trésor inestimable de l'ancienne bibliothèque. Le cri aigüe de l'étranger lui indiqua que sa cible volait effectivement dans sa direction.

-Une utilisation du sortilège d'attraction particulièrement pratique, nota l'étudiant légèrement impressionné par les ressources du superbe professeur.

Le voyageur temporel ne répondit que par grognement incompréhensible alors que le Chasseur atterrissait brutalement contre l'étagère. Le choc de la confrontation entraîna un léger vacillement du meuble pourtant robuste et faillit faire tomber les trois individus perchés précairement dessus.

-Je pensais que les Balaur savaient voler, l'accusa le Britannique, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre.

-Je suis la définition de l'"échec", l'informa avec acidité le roumain en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. Ma vie en dépendrait que je serais incapable de voler.

-Je crois que je vais rapidement revoir mes estimations sur le potentiel destructeur des Chasseurs de Transylvanie, nota nonchalamment le préfet de Serpentard.

À ces paroles, le Survivant ricana. Il serait amusant de voir Voldemort Junior essayer de survivre dans les Carpates, repère internationalement connu pour abriter les pires monstres, mages noirs et criminels du globe. Harry lui donnait trois jours avant de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne en rampant.

-Aucun sorcier ne peut rivaliser avec un Vassilescu, le prévint Bogdan Kovacs.

Pour avoir été de longues semaines traqué par l'un de ces Chasseurs décidé à purger la région des mages noirs de tout rang, le Sauveur pouvait certifier que les Vassilescu n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

-Pourquoi ? reniffa l'inculte avec mépris. Il risquerait de se transformer en éléphant et de m'écraser ? railla-t-il de la façon le plus puérile qu'il soit.

-Cette charmante famille s'avère être complètement insensible à la moindre magie, l'informa poliment le professeur en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son exaspération. Quoi qu'un sorcier tente, toi y compris, un Vassilescu sera automatiquement immunisé, et il pourra te décapiter sans que tu puisses exercer la moindre défense autre que "fuir pour ta vie", témoigna l'aimant à ennuis sous les hochements de tête approbateurs du Chasseur.

Le haussement de sourcil fort peu crédule de l'étudiant fit comprendre au professeur que ses avertissements n'étaient pas considérés comme étants véridiques.

-Tes funérailles, haussa nonchalamment les épaules le Sauveur.

-Soit, fit semblant de le croire l'aspirant mage noir en roulant ostensiblement des yeux. Les Chasseurs ne sont pas tous des incapables d'une maladresse à mourir de honte, convint l'adolescent.

-Hey ! protesta ledit Chasseur. C'était inutilement mesquin, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras et en pliant ses lèvres dans une moue boudeuse.

-Mais loin d'être faux, compléta le Survivant en pointant de son bâton le début d'incendie.

-J'étais enterré vivant ! se défendit l'étranger. Il fallait bien que j'essaye de me sortir de la montagne de livres m'étant tombé dessus.

-Et la solution la plus logique quand on menace d'étouffer, cingla le serpentard, est d'utiliser le peu d'oxygène qu'il reste à produire des flammes risquant de se retourner contre soi.

Riddle avait beau être un sale gosse incapable de comprendre le concept du mot "non", il possédait tout de même un sens de la répartie particulièrement aux goûts du Sauveur. Par principe, le professeur se refusa de laisser transparaître le moindre signe de l'hilarité qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

Se détournant des deux individus, le Survivant se décida enfin à s'occuper des flammes menaçant de détruire le précieux patrimoine immatériel de Poudlard. Face à ce genre de dégâts, la Magie Élémentaire s'imposait. L'eau était malheureusement exclue, allant causer plus de ravages sur les inestimables bouquins que les quelques flammèches de Bogdan Kovacs. La terre était indisponible à cet étage et il était couru d'avance qu'on le recruterait pour déblayer les ouvrages enterrés sous des mètres cube de boue. Seul restait l'air, son aspect de la Magie Élémentaire préféré, bien qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il pouvait naturellement utiliser sans son adorable bracelet. Ecartant les bras et prenant une profonde inspiration, le baroudeur inter-continental invoqua pour la seconde fois un tourbillon ascendant aspirant dans son sillage les flammes du petit incendie et les éteignant efficacement. Il n'y avait décidément pas photo, l'air était son élément préféré, soupira le Sauveur avec satisfaction en mettant ses mains en visière pour confirmer que plus rien ne brûlait.

-Yep, fit le professeur. L'air _est_ mon élément préféré, se congratula-t-il lui-même.

Un toussotement tellement caractéristique du crapaud au nœud rose lui ayant servi de Grande Inquisitrice fit craquer brutalement le cou du Sauveur quand sa tête se tourna d'elle-même dans la direction du bruit insupportable. Franchement, être soumis à un réflexe pavlovien à son âge était tout simplement exaspérant.

-Quoi ? coassa suspicieusement l'ancien gryffondor vers l'adolescent responsable du toussotement se voulant être poli.

-Il me semblait civil de vous informer que vous veniez d'insinuer que vous pouviez maîtriser les _quatre_ aspects de la Magie Élémentaire, professeur, remarqua Riddle. Et que, oh!, qu'il serait aisé pour une personne mal-attentionnée de répandre cette rumeur dans les couloirs pour que toute l'école veuille bénéficier de vos apprentissages, lui lâcha-t-il avec un sourire honteusement prévenant.

Ce môme ne perdait décidément rien pour attendre...

-Je réponds très mal aux tentatives de chantage, le prévint-il dans un grognement menaçant.

Le sale gosse eut le culot de prendre une mine peinée et de mettre dramatiquement la main sur le cœur.

-Vous me pensez mal-attentionné, professeur ? dit l'acteur en ne prenant même pas la peine de masquer son sourire joueur. Cela me blesse terriblement, essuya-t-il une larme imaginaire.

-Continue comme ça, et tout pourras te brosser pour avoir des cours d'auto-défense, grogna avec irritation le Survivant.

-Que de menaces, déplora l'étudiant modèle. Moi qui ne suis qu'un pauvre petit élève à la cruelle merci des pires brutes des bas-fonds de Londres, imita-t-il Myriam en mettant théâtralement le dos de sa main sur son front.

-Pauvre Oliver Twist, railla le voyageur temporel.

Le préfet cligna une fois de ses perturbants yeux noirs.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop calme et régulière pour être honnête.

Le trentenaire arqua un sourcil par-dessus ses lunettes. Le môme se sentait-il blessé par une comparaison avec un individu dont il ignorait l'existence ? Peu probable, Charles Dickens avait vécu au XIXe siècle et faisait partie de la culture littéraire de Grande-Bretagne depuis près d'un demi-siècle. Un génie de la trempe de Riddle n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ce roman, ou du moins du protagoniste. L'adolescent à l'ego un peu trop gonflé se sentait-il insulté par l'analogie avec un petit orphelin miséreux de l'époque Victorienne ? Connaissant le personnage, il s'agissait d'une hypothèse beaucoup plus réaliste. La question, maintenant, était de savoir si le professeur voulait ou non pousser son élève à la faute et gérer les conséquences qui allaient fatalement lui retomber dessus.

-Etant donné que tu te qualifies toi-même d'orphelin "à la merci des pires brutes des bas-fonds de Londres", cingla l'adulte responsable en mimant des guillemets, il me parait logique de t'affubler d'un nom qui te corresponde mieux, se prépara-t-il à la prochaine catastrophe.

Et, tiens, voilà que son vieil ennemi Lord Voldemort venait de faire une apparition subite dans les yeux froids et calculateurs de son élève. Que c'était inattendu.

Note à lui-même, humilier bassement Tom Riddle faisait ressortir les côtés les moins reluisants de sa personnalité.

Les yeux noirs du préfet plébiscité de Serpentard se fermèrent et l'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration dans le but évident de se calmer. Honnêtement, le Survivant ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa némésis soit capable de prendre sur soi une humiliation aussi basse pour le bien de futures négociations possibles. Et le gosse le faisait de façon tellement experte et naturelle que le professeur était obligé de se demander quelles circonstances forçaient un sorcier de la trempe de Tom Riddle à s'écraser devant des outrages de cet acabit.

Etait-il normal que Harry Potter se sente légèrement impressionné et concerné par cet adolescent allant assassiner pléthore de pauvres gens sans le moindre cas de conscience ?

Le simple fait qu'il se pose cette question témoignait des talents de manipulateur de cet aspirant mage noir. Ce gosse n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et la moindre faiblesse que laissait malgré lui transparaître le Survivant était impitoyablement utilisée contre lui.

"Redoutable" était ce qui résumait le mieux la personne de Tom Riddle Junior.

Alors que le professeur allait lâcher une réplique cinglante sur la non-négociation de l'apprentissage de la Légilimencie, le lustre sur lequel les acromentules survivantes s'étaient réfugiés craqua sinistrement, et finit fatalement par s'écraser à terre, entraînant dans sa chute une dizaine d'araignées géantes se carapant sous les vieux grimoires. La flopée de jurons que lâcha l'ancien chasseur de primes aurait rendu Carter fier de lui. Étrangement, un hurlement suraiguë situé au niveau de la masse mouvante de grimoires titilla les oreilles de la petite assemblée.

-Je pense que nous venons de trouver l'auror n'appréciant pas les arachnides, nota avec détachement le jeune préfet.

-Et les quatre glandus qui l'accompagnaient, marmonna dans sa barbe le Sauveur en mettant sa main libre en visière.

L'espèce de furoncle mobile était sensiblement plus près de l'épicentre de l'onde de choc, à savoir l'unique étagère encore debout, et n'était, à vue de nez, qu'à un peu plus de deux cents mètres de leur position. D'où la netteté du cri vrillant les délicats tympans du Survivant.

-Youhou ! fit un abruti complet ayant dû atterrir un peu trop fort sur le crâne.

-Dites-moi que je rêve et que personne ne vient de hurler comme un demeuré en faisant de grands signes de bras, supplia-t-il sa Poisse Cosmique.

-Huuum, fit le cinquième année en observant mieux l'individu en question. Je pense que ma nouvelle recette possède quelques effets secondaires regrettables, lâcha-t-il avec une nonchalance soignée, comme s'il venait de commenter la douceur de la météo.

Ce gosse venait d'avouer avoir empoisonné l'élite des forces de l'ordre locale et il ne faisait même pas l'effort de paraître repentant... Les cours avec les cinquième année allaient être _très_ longs

-Tu as essayé de me forcer à t'accepter comme assistant en me gavant de sucreries que tu n'avais même pas testées à l'avance ? demanda, blasé, le pauvre professeur à la poisse sans pareille.

-Figurez-vous qu'il m'est extrêmement difficile de trouver des cobayes convenables en ayant le professeur Dumbledore sur le dos, lui répondit Riddle en arquant un sourcil aristocratique.

-Youhou de l'étagère ! reprit la voix du moustachu complètement drogué avant que l'aimant à ennuis ait eut le temps de trouver une réplique adaptée.

-Il complètement rond comme une barrique, se rappela à leur souvenir Bogdan Kovacs, actuellement dangereusement penché sur le bord de l'étagère branlante.

Harry pouvait _sentir_ la pulsion de l'adolescent de pousser le pauvre Chasseur dans le vide. Par simple réflexe d'ancien joueur de Quidditch, vraiment, il attrapa le bras du gamin avant même que son geste soit considéré comme hostile. C'était à peine si les doigts du professeur étaient entrés en contact avec la peau découverte de son poignet, et pourtant, le frisson qui parcourut l'homme du futur le laissa sous le choc pendant cinq longues secondes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les tressaillements de dégoût ou la chair de poule effrayée qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le regard noir calculateur et pervers du jeune homme se posait sur lui. Alors que leurs deux peaux se touchaient pour la première fois, le Survivant ne pouvait ressentir qu'un diffus sentiment de familiarité. Comme si quelque chose en lui reconnaissait la présence de Tom Riddle et l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

Choqué et apeuré par l'horrible réalisation que l'horcruxe qu'il croyait annihilé résidait toujours dans son crâne, le Survivant recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas, ne supportant pas la proximité entre Voldemor Junior et lui, et finit fatalement par tomber dans le vide dans un cri d'une virilité défaillante. Le voyageur temporel atterrit tête la première dans l'océan de livres et se prit un morceau de patte d'arachnide dans les côtes. Étalé sur le dos et grimaçant à la fois de douleur, d'horreur et de désespoir face aux caprices du Destin, ce corniaud sadique, Harry Potter se demandait qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester allongé par terre à attendre que la Mort vienne le chercher et l'emmène dans un endroit où le calme et la paix régnaient en maîtres.

-Rien de cassé, professeur ? lui demanda la source des malheurs passés, présents et futurs avec une préoccupation presque honnête dans la voix.

Le Chasseur, quant à lui, sauta dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation et atterri souplement aux côtés de son multiple sauveur. Après tout, un type qui l'avait sauvé à la fois de Galatea Têtenjoy, de Frankenstein, et d'une armée d'accromentules affamées ne se laissait pas partir tant qu'il pouvait encore respirer. Lui-même avait collé au train d'une certaine sorcière ultra-puissante capable d'exploits hors norme pendant ses plus jeunes années dans l'espoir que sa Poisse Cosmique soit contrecarrée.

Mia Caldwin avait été la sorcière qui l'avait tiré du labyrinthe de la pyramide égyptienne et lui avait enseigné les bases de la "Survie quand on est victime d'une malchance à faire pâlir les morts". Après sa petite discussion avec la personnification de la Mort, le Sauveur était prêt à jurer que son ancienne mentor avait été un Pion dans le grand Jeu de ces entités sadiques passant leur éternité à manipuler les pauvres mortels pour leur distraction personnelle. D'ailleurs, l'unique raison pour laquelle l'Irlandaise de cent vingt balais l'avait aussi gracieusement aidé avait été les similitudes entre leurs poisses respectives. C'était grâce à son intermédiaire que le Survivant était devenu aussi doué avec les magies rares et inédites, méconnues des sorciers lambdas. C'était aussi indirectement grâce à elle qu'il avait pu mettre la main sur le bracelet en bronze, à l'époque en possession des fées de la forêt de Broceliande, et lui permettant de passer presque n'importe quelle malédiction sans le moindre effet secondaire. Cet épisode avait marqué la fin de leur collaboration, la vieille peau n'ayant _absolument pas_ apprécié de se faire poursuivre par des lutins déterminés à les faire cuire à la broche à cause d'un petit larcin de rien du tout. Si la vénérable sorcière avait su que toutes les communautés elfiques s'étaient donné le mot et avaient voulu la peau du Sauveur ainsi que celle de sa complice, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute tué.

-Youhou ! fit le moustachu assurément drogué en agitant vivement ses longs bras.

-Je veux que cette journée se termine, se lamenta le Survivant en fermant ses yeux verts.

-Et moi, je veux un steack-frites, ajouta la sorcière à l'origine de ce chaos démesuré d'une voix plate.

-Remonter le temps, grogna le bibliothécaire n'appréciant pas que tous ses efforts de classification aient été réduits à néant en une poignée de secondes.

-Une pluie de gallions, fit l'auror obnubilé par les textes de loi.

-Un jour de repos, soupira lourdement le quatrième larron de cette équipée de bras-cassés.

Il semblait que l'unique agent des forces de l'ordre épargné par les effets secondaires des biscuits de Tom Riddle soit le plus discret du groupe d'aurors. Soit l'individu ne s'était pas jeté comme un affamé sur la nourriture généreusement offerte par l'adolescent, soit il avait été empoisonné trop de fois au cours de sa tumultueuse vie pour être réceptif à de spaces-cakes version sorcier. Le fait était, il venait de se trouver un nouveau compagnon d'infortune allant l'aider malgré lui à régler le bordel qu'était la Bibliothèque.

Rouvrant ses yeux émeraude avec détermination, le Sauveur, toujours perclus de douleur à cause de sa chute et affalé sur le sol recouvert de bouquins, demanda à l'auror sain d'esprit :

-C'est quoi votre nom, déjà ?

Il était beaucoup plus facile de convaincre des pauvres diables de l'aider quand il utilisait leur nom d'une certaine façon. Et non, il réfutait. Il ne draguait _pas_ ses recrues comme l'aspirant mage noir. Il faisait juste en sorte qu'ils se sentent concernés et investit du devoir de l'assister dans une quête épique et immanquablement capillo-tractée. Les individus d'ors et déjà chargés d'assurer la sécurité de la plèbe, comme les charmants agents des forces de l'ordre ou les apprentis héros, étaient les plus réceptifs à ses arguments truqués. De ce fait, le Survivant était presque certain qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour avoir à sa botte l'auror le moins atteint par la folie ambiante.

-Ombrage, lui répondit le sorcier dans un grognement las avant de s'asseoir lourdement par terre.

L'entente de ce patronyme détesté eut le mérite de refroidir efficacement les ambitions du Sauveur. Se disant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment d'embrouilles sur les bras sans rajouter l'ire de l'ancêtre du crapaud rose, Harry tira un trait définitif sur l'auror de toute façon trop vanné pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

-Drôle de nom, commenta l'étranger.

-Mais qui lui va comme un gant, ricana la sorcière à l'iroquoise. Parce qu'il fait toujours la tronche ! explosa-t-elle de rire sous la chute de sa propre blague.

-Professeur Potter ! se rappela à son souvenir le moustachu en tenant par le col de sa robe Howard Fawley. J'ai attrapé votre goule ! secoua-t-il comme un prunier le malheureux bibliothécaire désespéré par l'état de sa précieuse Bibliothèque. Maintenant, il vous faut nous aider à attraper Galatea Têtenjoy ! essaya-t-il de le recruter dans sa croisade perdue d'avance.

-Rendez-moi ce bracelet, pallia-t-il au plus urgent en tendant mollement la main vers le petit sorcier.

Dévitalisé par les dernières minutes de son existence, Howard se plia à ses exigences sans la moindre protestation.

Bien. Cela faisait déjà un ennui en moins sur la longue liste de catastrophes à gérer du Sauveur. C'était déjà ça.

-Je suis prêt à la chasse au mage noir ! s'écria avec enthousiasme le chef de l'expédition des aurors.

Harry avait quelques doutes sur la question... Surtout quand le moustachu commença à sautiller partout comme s'il évitait une pluie ininterrompue de sortilèges.

-SUS À L'ENNEMI ! s'écria à son tour l'auror chargé de la paperasse et des textes de loi.

-Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé que je goûte aux gâteaux du môme, lâcha avec horreur et fascination Bogdan Kovacs. Les effets à retardements sont spectaculaires.

-Merci du compliment ! leur cria du dessus de l'étagère le potionniste accompli.

Ce môme aurait sa peau...

-Comment est-ce que je suis sensé enseigner dans cette école jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? se plaignit le Survivant toujours allongé au sol.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé de te planquer dans les Carpates, le temps que le reste du monde oublie que ta tête est mise à prix, fit le Chasseur dans un haussement d'épaules. Mais à mon avis, vu la détermination des gobelins, même là-bas tu seras pas à l'abri des chasseurs de primes motivés par la montagne d'or qu'offre Gringotts.

-Charmant, grinça l'aimant à ennuis en ayant sa claque de s'aliéner à tout vas des communautés magiques un peu trop attachées à leurs possessions.

Un cliquetis de pattes géantes se fit entendre et la dénommée Finnigan hurla comme si un cortège de cadavres en putréfaction était un train de danser la macaréna. Un savant mélange de dégoût horrifié et de folie apeurée. Sachant déjà qu'une nouvelle catastrophe divine allait s'abattre sur lui s'il laissait la sorcière faire apparaître un _deuxième_ bâton surpuissant, le Survivant sortit de sa léthargie et se précipita vers l'auror à la coupe iroquoise. D'un uppercut bien placé, la femme tomba à la renverse dans l'océan de livres, proprement assommée par le coup de l'ancien chasseur de primes.

Harry Potter avait appris beaucoup de choses de son vieil ami Carter. Les injures colorées, le maniement des armes à feu, l'art de la fuite à l'anglaise quand un Américain vous collait au train, et comment envoyer son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un sans se briser les phalanges au passage, entre autre chose. Dans une autre catégorie, le Britannique avait aussi appris des nouveaux tours en matières de foreplay et de sport de chambre débridé.

Après une péripétie particulièrement loufoque à St Petersbourg, et constatant sa nullité totale en matière de combat à mains nues, l'Américain s'était mis en tête de lui inculquer les bases de la self-défense. La grande majorité de leurs séances de lutte s'étant terminées de façon particulièrement agréable, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment excellé dans la discipline physiquement contraignante des arts martiaux. Même s'il était assurément beaucoup plus doué au tir et à l'escrime, après un combat farouche avec une guêpe géante, le sorcier possédait quand même des bases solides en matière de combat " à la moldue". Certes, face à un combattant expérimenté, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids, mais dans une rixe entre poivrots ou dans un affrontement entre sorciers, le peu de maîtrise que possédait le malchanceux chronique lui assurait un avantage incontestable. Le fait, donc, que Tom Riddle lui demande de lui enseigner à se battre, alors que lui-même ne faisait que se débrouiller dans la matière, n'était pas pour rassurer le Survivant. Il était évident, qu'à un moment donné, son inexpérience lui soit reprochée d'une quelconque façon par l'adolescent à la langue un peu trop pendue.

Après avoir assommé l'auror responsable du bordel qu'était devenue la Bibliothèque, le professionnel enseignant s'intéressa au bruit de cliquetis ne pouvant venir que d'acromentules survivantes.

-Serait-ce trop vous demandez de me confier quelques instants votre inestimable amulette ? essaya de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable Howard Fawley alors qu'il était actuellement accroché à sa pauvre chemise.

Le Survivant commençait à croire que la gamine répandant rumeurs et ragots comme des confettis un soir de fête n'était peut-être pas si fiable que cela... Le petit sorcier émanant la pureté à des kilomètres à la ronde et subissant régulièrement des tentatives de kidnapping de la part du préfet de Serpentard coïncidait difficilement avec l'image qu'avait le Sauveur de fanatiques des Reliques. Harry aurait bien remis le bracelet à son pauvre collègue, mais avoir craint qu'une goule immortelle se baladait impunément dans les couloirs lui avait fait suffisamment peur pour qu'il ne réitère pas l'expérience. Se sentant cependant responsable du bien-être du malheureux bibliothécaire, le Survivant lui remit son bracelet de perles en bois, lui procurant une protection certaine contre pléthore de créatures magiques, dont les araignées géantes.

-Et celui-là s'appelle revient, marmonna le Sauveur en attachant l'amulette au poignet de son collègue.

Harry tenait _vraiment_ à son attirail. Tellement que s'en détacher, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, le faisait se sentir à poil et exposé à toute une myriade de catastrophes divines. Le Survivant ne retirait pratiquement jamais ses amulettes protectrices, il dormait et se douchait même avec. Et, après certaines expériences malencontreuses avec des divinités païenne ayant essayé de l'assassiner, il gardait son attirail même pour prendre du bon temps avec une charmante personne. Qu'il décide donc sur l'impulsion du moment de momentanément céder l'une de ses précieuses possessions alors qu'une armada d'araignées géantes fonçait sur lui était _louche_.

Reléguant sa suspicion envers son faible collègue pour faire face à la menace la plus proche, Harry Potter décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre les choses en main et invoqua son katana et se mit en tête de réduire à l'état de corps démembrés l'arrivage de créatures affamées. Certes, le Britannique était un As dans l'art de la fuite à la moindre embrouille, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était incapable de gérer les cataclysmes bibliques s'abattant sur lui avec la régularité d'un métronome. Il avait juste remarqué, au cours de ses périples, qu'à chaque fois qu'il réglait personnellement un problème un autre pointait immanquablement le bout de son nez. Il s'agissait de l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Sauveur collectionnait des compagnons d'infortune ; si quelqu'un d'autre que lui se chargeait de sauver un village d'une meute de loups-garous, aucune conséquence ne venait lui être catapultée en pleine poire. Ne pouvant malheureusement pas toujours compter sur la présence rassurante d'un ami débrouillard et altruiste, Harry optait par défaut à la fuite à l'anglaise. Bien évidemment, fuir ses problèmes ne les avaient jamais arrangés, mais limiter le nombre d'embrouilles menaçant de l'ensevelir était une solution à court terme des plus acceptables.

Après avoir occis la dernière acromentule d'un coup d'épée particulièrement brillant, le baroudeur fut surpris d'entendre les aurors drogués l'applaudir vigoureusement et le siffler d'admiration. Le sorcier était quelque peu habitué à ce qu'une assistance reconnaisse la valeur de son talent, en général juste avant que cette même foule le poursuive à cause d'un tragique accident nullement imputable à sa personne, mais jamais auparavant toute une troupe d'agents des forces de l'ordre n'avait jeté son orgueil aux orties pour l'acclamer comme un héros des temps anciens. Le moustachu de cinquante balais se jeta dans ses bras comme une demoiselle en détresse prête à se dévouer corps et âme à son sauveur et les engrenages parfaitement huilés de la routine prirent le relais. Ses bras stabilisèrent l'auror en le serrant contre sa poitrine, ses mains se calèrent dans son dos, un sourire séducteur prit place sur ses lèvres, et son visage s'approcha de lui-même de celui du charmant auror aux moustaches toujours recouvertes de sucre glace.

Le Survivant réitérait, ce type ne quitterait pas Poudlard sans lui. Absolument hors de question que le professeur laisse partir ce mec tout simplement parfait.

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa technique de roulage de patins en règle avant qu'un éclat de protestation venant de l'étagère encore debout ne le force à remettre sa séance de découverte buccale à plus tard. Peu désireux de se prendre un maléfice entre les dents par un gosse toujours une pleine puberté, le Sauveur était pourtant décidé à coincer le chef des aurors dans un coin sombre à la première occasion.

-Bracelet, tendit-il régalement la main vers Howard alors qu'il tenait toujours le moustachu entre ses bras.

-Lâchez ce vieux immédiatement ! retentit la voix furieuse de Tom Riddle, toujours coincé en haut de l'étagère.

Sans vraiment de protestations dignes de ce nom, Fawley lui rendit son bien et foudroya le Chasseur du regard, ce dernier étant en train de piétiner une édition rare d'un grimoire sur la transmutation humaine. D'un geste agacé de la baguette, l'ancien serdaigle fit apparaître des pattes au bouquin servant de paillasson au Roumain, et l'objet multipède déstabilisa le Briseur de Sorts en se soustrayant de son pied. Bogdan Kovacs s'écrasa brutalement sur le lit de bouquins, les yeux écarquillés par le monstrueux livre pourvu de trop nombreuses pattes sifflant furieusement dans sa direction. Le juron qui sortit de la bouche de l'étranger aurait fait blêmir un pilier de comptoir.

-Je veux des vacances, gémit Ombrage après avoir vu le grimoire multipède et en laissant dramatiquement tomber sa tête sur le sol recouvert de bouquins.

-Je veux me faire le mage noir ! s'écria avec enthousiasme l'auror chargé de la paperasse en tendant le poing vers le ciel.

Ah. Oui. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de chasse à Galatea Têtenjoy. Était-il réellement irresponsable de laisser un mage noir en puissance se balader dans les couloirs pendant qu'il continuait à bécquotter son auror moustachu ?

-T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? lui sortit le quinquagénaire en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

C'était un général le premier compliment qu'il recevait quand il rencontrait quelqu'un. Les yeux émeraude de Lily étaient objectivement magnifiques et lui facilitait grandement les choses en matière de séduction.

Alors que le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite s'apprêtait à embrasser une deuxième fois le charmant moustachu, une main inflexible lui broya l'épaule droite et l'empêcha efficacement de mener à bien son projet immédiat. Foudroyant du regard le malotru, s'avérant être Bogdan Kovacs, le Survivant eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour admonester l'élément perturbateur avant que le Chasseur lui montre de son index les traces de sucre toujours présent sur les moustaches de l'auror.

-M'est avis que ce n'est pas uniquement du sucre, lâcha l'escroc professionnel.

-Mais bien sûr que ce n'est pas que du sucre ! explosa Tom Riddle, occupé à essayer de descendre l'étagère sans se détruire le coccyx au passage.

-Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! éructa le professeur en se décrochant sans délicatesse de l'auror drogué. Quelle putain de potion est-ce que tu as mis dans ces gateaux ?! exigea avec une horreur contenue le Survivant.

-Ceci, _professeur_ , est une information que-, tenta-t-il de marchander avant qu'un bâton horriblement familier ne soit planté à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche et qu'un glapissement d'une virilité douteuse ne s'échappe de la bouche de l'adolescent.

-Mon traité inestimable sur les herbacées sud-africaines ! protesta le bibliothécaire outré. Un exemplaire unique, geignit-il devant cette perte irremplaçable.

-T'as intérêt à cracher vite fait le morceau, si tu ne veux pas finir lobotomisé, le prévint le professeur dépourvu de patience.

-Je ne céderais pas ! osa lui sortir dans un couinement apeuré le cinquième année coincé aux deux tiers de l'étagère.

-Ce gosse est un cas, lâcha Bogdan Kovacs de son accent épais en se grattant nonchalamment le menton.

-Maintenant que je possède au moins un moyen de pression suffisant pour que vous acceptiez de me prendre comme apprenti-

-Depuis _quand_ est-ce qu'on est passé d'"assistant" à "apprenti" ?! explosa à nouveau le professeur responsable allant finir sous peu aussi pitoyable que les aurors.

-Depuis que je possède un moyen de pression adéquat, lui révéla l'adolescent à l'ambition sans pareille du haut de son perchoir précaire.

-Absolument _hors de question_! refusa-t-il le moindre compromis. Je préfère être à la merci du premier glandu venu plutôt que d'accepter de t'avoir dans les pattes à longueur de journée ! cracha-t-il avec cruauté.

Howard Fawley lui tira doucement la manche de sa chemise pour attirer son attention.

-Serait-il trop vous demander d'intercéder en ma faveur et de le convaincre d'arrêter d'essayer de m'éventrer pour récupérer des ingrédients de potion inestimables ? fit le malheureux bibliothécaire presque aussi maudit que le Sauveur.

-Et tu lâches les pompes de ce pauvre Howard ! exigea-t-il de sa voix la plus effrayante.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée du prix auquel est vendu le sang de Vierge Sacrificielle au marché noir ? lui demanda rhétoriquement l'adolescent un peu trop débrouillard pour son bien.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous réclamer une protection contre cet individu ? murmura le petit bibliothécaire entre deux claquements de dents apeurés.

-Je vais vous en faire un sur-mesure, lui promit le Survivant.

-Je peux en avoir un, moi aussi ? fit la créature hantant les cauchemars des jeunes sorciers. Histoire de ne plus me faire kidnapper et couper en tranche par la première harpie venue, expliqua-t-il son raisonnement après avoir remarqué le regard incrédule du trentenaire.

-Et moi ? réclama à son tour l'auror moustachu dans une moue tout simplement irrésistible.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix charmeuse devant cet étalage de perfection humaine.

Avec un temps de retard, obligeamment offert par le bras du Chasseur le retenant d'aller se jeter sur le chef des aurors, Harry se rendit compte de sa réaction et fut prit d'un doute affreux. La probabilité que l'aspirant mage noir ait voulu l'empoisonner à l'aide de viennoiseries pour qu'il cède à tout ses caprices d'enfant gâté était tellement élevée que même un abruti comme Crabbe aurait put s'en douter.

-Oh le sale petit vicelard, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Les gobelins vont s'arracher ses services, prophétisa leur ancien employé.

-SUS AUX GOBELINS ! hurla avec un enthousiasme renouvellé l'auror expert en textes de loi nébuleux.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi et me noyer dans une tasse de thé, geignit Ombrage, toujours étalé au sol comme une loque dépourvue de colonne vertébrale.

-À MORT LES TASSES DE THE ! continua-t-il à haranguer une foule imaginaire.

-Tous les Anglais sont comme ça, ou je suis juste tombé sur les pires cas de l'archipel ? demanda Bogdan Kovacs en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude légitime.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire que le reste est plus ou moins sain d'esprit, soupira de désespoir le Sauveur en se massant les yeux.

-Ah, lâcha locacement l'étranger. Je pense que je vais visiter les côtes normandes, dans ce cas, opta pour la fuite le puissant et intelligent Chasseur.

-Il s'agit de l'une des idées les moins stupides que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps, remarqua le Survivant.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Tom Riddle pour atterrir lourdement devant son nez. Apparemment, le parfait préfet de Serpentard pouvait perdre son aura de perfection quand il perdait l'équilibre et s'écrasait lamentablement aux pieds de son professeur.

-Tiens, monsieur Riddle, ricana sans pitié ledit professeur alors que le susnommé gémissait de douleur. Non mais _sérieusement_ , soupira le voyageur du futur en constatant que la raison de sa chute se trouvait être le bâton serré dans la main gauche de l'étudiant. Lâches ce truc, exigea-t-il en tirant sur l'artefact surpuissant à ne surtout pas mettre entre les mains d'un génie du Mal pré-pubère.

-Nan, répliqua avec maturité le gosse de quinze ans en s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir au bâton ne pouvant causer que malheur et destruction.

-Oh que si, grogna le Sauveur en tirant plus fort sur le malheureux bout de bois.

-BASTON ! explosa l'auror survolté en se jetant sur les deux sorciers pour rajouter un peu plus de chaos au cirque ambiant alors que son chef était en train de rouler par terre de rire comme un demeuré profond.

-Je hais ma vie, grinça entre ses dents le malchanceux Survivant.

-Je hais la tienne aussi, jugea important de noter Ombrage d'une voix atone.

Sans grande surprise, ce fut Harry Potter qui émergea de la mêlée avec le bâton surpuissant entre les mains. Certes, ses cheveux et ses vêtements paraissaient avoir subi un ouragan particulièrement violent, mais le reste de sa personne était plus ou moins intact, à une morsure près.

-Qui est l'enfant de salaud qui a jugé que me mordre était une idée brillante ? gronda sourdement le professeur en soulevant sa manche droite et en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Vu l'implantation parfaite des dents, le coupable était tout trouvé. L'ancien chasseur de mages noirs foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard le préfet ayant effectivement besoin d'étendre sa gamme de coups moldus à un niveau plus élevé qu'une rixe de bac à sable.

-Je veux casser du mage noir, geignit l'auror plaqué au sol par la botte en peau de dragon du Sauveur.

Encore une fois, était-il vraiment nécessaire d'attraper Galatea Têtenjoy ? Certes, elle s'était échappée un court instant de sa prison dorée, mais elle était rentrée. Ou peut-être le point qui dérangeait les autorités était justement la raison pour laquelle elle restait à Poudlard alors qu'elle aurait pu sans problème vivre sa vie de criminelle à l'autre bout du globe. À la réflexion, discuter avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait malheureusement se révéler nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour assouvit sa curiosité grandissante.

-Vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, Howard ? lui demanda le baroudeur international.

-Comment ça ? couina le potentiel membre d'une secte de fanatiques des Reliques.

-Albus est en train de péter un câble parce que Têtenjoy est partie kidnapper ce type, fit-il en montrant du doigt Bogdan Kovacs, puis est rentrée tranquillement au château, comme si les protections de Poudlard n'avaient absolument aucun secret pour elle, le renseigna son collègue.

-Je te préviens, déclara le Chasseur en croisant résolument les bras, il est hors de question que je me mette volontairement sur la route de cette harpie.

-C'est une catastrophe, souffla le bibliothécaire proprement horrifié en ignorant superbement l'étranger en train de faire des claquettes avec ses genoux.

Le Survivant arqua un sourcil devant la sur-réaction de l'ancien serdaigle.

-Vous m'expliquez en quoi un mage noir jouant à la fille de l'air est plus problématique qu'une armée d'araignées géantes grouillant sous la montagne de bouquins qui était "votre sanctuaire" ?

-Le professeur Têtenjoy est un mage noir, glapit le petit sorcier en s'agrippant au col de sa robe.

-Je suis au courant, merci, répliqua avec une légère acidité le Sauveur.

-Cette chose est loin d'être un mage noir lambda, pointa Bogdan Kovacs. Je lui ai cramé la moitié du visage et elle a _rit_ , frissonna-t-il devant l'horreur du souvenir.

Tom Riddle, quant à lui, ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire à l'entente de l'anecdote.

-Les mages noirs me veulent comme ingrédient sacrificiel depuis l'année dernière, gémit pitoyablement le petit bibliothécaire toujours accroché au cou de son collègue. Les protections de Poudlard sont sensées être inviolables, pleura pour de bon le malchanceux harcelé lui aussi par tout un tas de gens louches. Où est-ce que je peux vivre, maintenant ? explosa-t-il fatalement en sanglots contre sa poitrine.

-Écartez-vous de ma proie, Fawley, gronda le préfet, ou je vous assure que vous allez avoir de véritables raisons d'avoir peur des mages noirs.

-Les mages noirs sont tués à vue dans les Carpates, l'ignora le Chasseur sensé être le pire cauchemar de ces individus en renseignant Howard.

-Les sorciers aussi, pointa l'auror toujours sous la botte du Sauveur.

-Il pourrait servir d'appât de qualité pour les Vassilescu ou les Kovacs, réfléchit à voix haute le professeur.

-Si Galatea Têtenjoy a été capable d'ignorer les protections de Poudlard, fit l'auror moustachu, elle a put vendre ce savoir au plus offrant, et donc qu'il est possible pour n'importe qui de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans le moindre problème.

-Ma vie est finie ! chouina Howard. Et j'ai que dix-huit ans ! continua-t-il à se plaindre contre la poitrine de l'aimant à ennuis.

-Ah, fit le Survivant. Effectivement, la situation est un peu plus grave que je l'avais pensé, avoua le professeur.

Si l'endroit sensé lui servir de planque contre un peu tout le monde devenait aussi perméable qu'un gruyère, Harry Potter, et tous ceux qui résidaient dans le château, allaient avoir des problèmes, y compris Charlus et Harriet. Discuter avec Galatea devenait _vraiment_ nécessaire.

-Je me porte volontaire pour remettre la bibliothèque en ordre ! se dépêcha de lever scolairement le bras l'ancienne victime du mage noir local avant que son nouvel ami ne l'entraîne dans ses ennuis.

-Qui veut chasser du mage noir ? demanda Harry Potter en posant un regard désabusé sur la montagne de muscles ayant réussi à berner Gringotts et un camp de mercenaires surentraînés.

-Moi ! leva bien haut la main Tom Riddle.

-Pas question, mit directement son véto le professeur.

-Sus à l'ennemi ! s'écria l'auror sous toujours sa botte.

-J'accomplirais mon devoir, dussais-je en mourir ! fit de même le moustachu un peu trop dramatique.

-Je viens, soupira lourdement Ombrage. Plus vite on aura fini, plus tôt je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser là ? glapit Howard.

-Vous n'allez pas être tout seul, vous allez être avec un Chasseur de Transylvanie, tenta de le rassurer le Sauveur.

-L'une de ces créatures démoniaques capables de me fendre le crâne d'un coup sec ? s'étrangla d'horreur le petit bibliothécaire.

-L'ennemi naturel des mages noirs, rectifia le professeur.

Ce dernier point parut plus moins convaincre Fawley de libérer son col de sa poigne.

-Mais dans ce cas, vous prenez Riddle avec vous, essaya-t-il de négocier.

-Pas question, répéta le professeur en commençant déjà à reculer vers la sortie.

-S'il vous plaît, le supplia Howard en le fixant de ses yeux de chien battu.

N'ayant aucun désir de se faire manipuler une fois de plus par un regard un peu trop embué de larmes, le Sauveur prit par le bras les deux aurors toujours sous l'influence des biscuits et se dirigea à pas volontaires vers la glorieuse double-porte de la Bibliothèque. Une fois enfin arrivé dans le couloir, ses yeux verts tombèrent sur la boîte que leur avait proposée ce corniaud de Riddle, et qui contenait encore pléthore de gâteaux drogués. Les deux zouaves qu'il tenait par le bras tentèrent de prendre l'une des sucreries. Il lui fallut l'aide d'Ombrage pour éviter que l'état déjà préoccupant des aurors n'empire drastiquement. À la pensée de l'énormité de la tache qu'allait être la chasse à Galatea Têtenjoy en compagnie de deux individus perchés, le Sauveur soupira de défaitisme en concert avec l'ancêtre du crapaud rose.

-Et dire que cette journée est loin d'être terminée, expira avec désespoir l'auror ombrageux.

À ce point de sa vie, Harry Potter ne se demandait même plus pourquoi les personnes avec lesquelles il se sentait le plus d'atomes crochus étaient celles qui allaient engendrer les pires monstres de sa connaissance.

.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mes agneaux ! Mais je laisse quand même avec mini teaser du chap 17, histoire que vous puissiez comparer si je me trompe à nouveau de chapitre...**

* * *

 _-Je confirme, fit le Sauveur désabusé, ma journée est pour l'instant pire que la tienne._

 _-Ah oui ? renifla ironiquement le vampire._

 _-La preuve, une espèce de crocodile bleu aux dents de requin tient mes lunettes en otage, lâcha le professeur dépourvu d'énergie._

* * *

 **Tchuss !**

 **SEY**


	17. Comptes-Rendus

**Et les péripéties loufoques de notre maudit préféré continuent.**

 **EDIT: et le passage qui manquait à été ajouté. Désolée pour les couacs. Une preuve de plus qu'il me faut une âme charitable en guise de bêta... (non, je ne supplie personne de mes yeux humides. C'est mon expression naturelle.)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Comptes-rendus**

-SUS À L'ENNEMI ! éructa l'auror chargé d'anhonner des nébuleux textes de loi en se précipitant vers la presque sorcière centenaire.

-Taïaut ! fit de même le moustachu ayant la charge de commander sa troupe de bras-cassés d'agents des forces de l'ordre.

D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, le mage noir envoya les deux guignols dans un mur.

-Vous m'expliquez ce qui a bien put vous passer par l'esprit quand vous avez décidé de vous faire aider de ces incompétents pour m'incarcérer ? demanda avec un sourire sarcastique la sorcière blonde.

-Ils auraient pu avoir une utilité en guise de chair à canon, haussa les épaules le Survivant.

-Moi, fit le troisième larron avec un manque d'énergie flagrant, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

-Je vois, lâcha Galatea avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Pourrais-je d'abord vous expliquer pour quelles raisons précises je ne suis un danger pour personne dans cette école ?

-Mais faîtes donc, lui permit le chasseur de mage noir en glissant sa main jusqu'à son holster vide.

Réprimant un juron coloré emprunté à son vieil ami Carter, le Britannique se rappela que son arme à feu devait reposer parmi les débris de la Bibliothèque, à côté du cadavre de l'accromentule enflammée qui l'avait percuté quand il était occupé à menacer Voldemort Junior. Dépourvu de son berretta, le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite allait avoir beaucoup plus de difficultés à maîtriser le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal.

-Pouvez pas faire la version courte ? gémit d'avance Ombrage, désespéré des prolongations de l'opération.

Galatea ignora l'auror et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme lui ayant troué déjà une fois troué la peau.

-Je l'avoue, je sais comment maîtriser les protections de Poudlard, sensées être infaillibles, lui asséna-t-elle comme si elle venait de lui dévoiler un secret particulièrement juteux.

-Et ? fit le Sauveur.

Après tout, lui aussi savait comment entrer et sortir de l'école à volonté, grâce aux multiples passages secrets menant hors de l'enceinte.

Le regard de merlan frit que lui donna Têtenjoy lui fit supposer qu'entrer et sortir librement de la propriété n'était pas à la portée du premier génie venu.

-Et, répéta-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris la maîtrise de ses muscles faciaux, je suis donc indispensable à la bonne marche des systèmes de défense de cette école.

-Vous voulez faire chanter le Directeur ? reformula son employé. Vous manquez vraiment pas d'air...

-Je le fais chanter depuis qu'il est entré en poste, le renseigna le mage noir en arquant un sourcil épilé. Sans moi, Poudlard serait à la merci du premier débile venu.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi Dippet demande que le Conseil d'Administration lui fournisse une armée, comprit le Sauveur, mais pas pourquoi vous restez dans votre prison dorée, laissa-t-il parler sa curiosité.

-Parce que, croyez-le ou non, tuer des idiots et détruire des gouvernements est moins intéressant qu'enseigner à des idiots comment détruire des gouvernements, lui avoua le mage noir dans un rictus d'une malveillance brevetée par les méchants de Disney.

-Mais encore, n'y crut pas une seconde le Survivant habitué à terrasser des Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son plus jeune âge.

-L'inconvénient majeur à être liée aux défenses d'un château inamovible, est que je suis incapable de m'éloigner de plus de quatre kilomètres de ces horribles murs de pierre, cracha enfin la sorcière de près d'un siècle.

-Ah, fit Ombrage, c'est pas d'pot, soupira-t-il avec compassion.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, reformula à nouveau le professeur de Xénomagie, que vous êtes parvenue à trouver le moyen de vous lier à la magie à l'origine des champs de force impénétrables de l'école justement pour vous échapper de votre prison dorée, mais qu'à cause de ça vous êtes maintenant incapable de faire trois pas en dehors du château sans avoir l'impression d'être écartelée ? contint-il son rire du mieux qu'il put.

Fallait quand même vraiment être débile pour penser que lier sa magie personnelle à celle des pierres séculaires allait changer quoique ce soit à un problème de séquestration. À part s'assurer qu'il soit physiquement impossible de se retrouver séparé de cinquante mètres de l'objet en question, honnêtement, le Sauveur ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre.

-Parce que vous auriez fait quoi, _vous_ , à ma place ? cracha défensivement la prisonnière condamnée à enseigner à des bandes de morpions comment de se défendre contre les gens de son espèce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Pas ça, en tout cas, lâcha Ombrage.

-Certainement pas quelque chose de cet acabit, fit le Survivant à court d'idées géniales.

-Donc, expira le Seigneur des Ténèbres coincé dans sa prison dorée en essayant de retrouver son calme. Si vous pouviez faire comprendre aux demeurés ici présents, fit-elle en montrant les deux aurors plaqués contre le mur, que je suis dans l'incapacité physique de m'éloigner du périmètre qui m'a été attribué, et que je n'ai donc commis aucune infraction valant le déplacement d'une escouade d'incompétents, je vous en serez gré, réorienta-t-elle la conversation.

-Convaincre les aurors, je veux bien. Ca m'a pas l'air si compliqué que cela, fit le Sauveur. Mais c'est Albus et Dippet qu'il faudrait plutôt cibler, si vous voulez mon avis, lui offrit son aide son collègue.

Après tout, Galatea Têtenjoy était une alliée potentielle de haut rang. À part ce petit dérapage avec la tentative de meurtre sur Charlus, le mage noir avait été parfaitement fréquentable. Du moins, plus que le reste de la population de Poudlard. La remettre aux aurors n'était donc pas quelque chose auquel il tenait plus que cela.

-Je m'occupe de Dippet, lui assura la sorcière de presque un siècle.

-Et Albus ? demanda le Survivant.

-Figurez-vous que je viens de mettre la main sur un courrier particulièrement intéressant, sourit machiavéliquement le mage noir en prenant pourtant garde à ne pas dévoiler le contenu de ces lettres à l'auror.

Le professeur de Métamorphose devait impérativement apprendre à mieux protéger ses secrets, surtout ceux risquant de le condamner à Azkaban pour le reste de son existence.

-Vous vous rendez compte que le menacer vous expose à de lourdes représailles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

Pour avoir été prévenu plus ou moins subtilement par le Sous-directeur que toute atteinte à sa réputation aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa santé physique, Harry ne prenait pas à la légère fureur vengeresse qu'aurait Dumbledore envers tout être tentant d'utiliser sa relation compliquée avec un tueur de masse pour le manipuler. Galatea avait franchement intérêt à prendre la pleine mesure de la situation avant d'essayer de faire chanter leur puissant collègue.

-Je suis confiante en mes capacités, lui assura le mage noir à l'instinct de survie atrophié.

-Comme vous étiez confiante dans le fait que vous auriez le temps d'accomplir votre rituel avant que j'ai le temps de l'interrompre ? lâcha sarcastiquement le Sauveur.

-J'ai sous-estimé l'absence de discrétion des Briseurs de Sort, se dédouana-t-elle.

-Quel rapport ? ne vit-il pas la corrélation.

-Si le camp de mercenaires ne m'avait pas poursuivie et jeté des Feuxdeymon en plein visage, je n'aurais pas craint que ma présence en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école soit découverte, que les aurors soient appelés et que ma liberté d'action soit cruellement restreinte, expliqua la blonde.

-Pourtant, pointa le sorcier, il vous fallut à peine dix minutes pour échapper à l'escouade de bras-cassés que le Ministère a envoyé.

-Hey, protesta mollement Ombrage.

-Je parlais de ce paranoïaque de Dumbledore et de votre charmante personne, bien sûr, la renseigna-t-il en ignorant encore l'auror.

-Moi ? releva le professeur en arquant un sourcil surpris.

-Vous m'aviez bien fait comprendre que toute action délibérée visant à rendre votre quotidien encore plus... problématique serait considérée comme une menace et que notre collaboration prendrait fin avec ma tête accrochée dans votre salon en guise de décoration murale, lui rappela Galatea.

-Ah, fit l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs. Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai peut-être émis ce genre commentaire, avoua-t-il en se grattant le menton.

C'était assurément le genre de phrases qu'il sortait pour faire peur à ses potentiels camarades d'infortune. Non pas qu'elles aient jamais été prises au sérieux par la bande d'erreurs de la nature lui collant au train.

-Par conséquent, reprit-elle son récit, il m'a paru plus judicieux de prendre les devants et d'accomplir le rituel de fertilité le plus rapidement possible. Et je tiens à mentionner que je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour _tuer_ votre frère adoptif, alors que vous m'aviez prévenu avec force d'exemples exotiques ce que vous me feriez si jamais il me prenait l'envie de m'en prendre à votre nouvelle famille, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Vous m'excuserez, cracha le Sauveur, mais pour moi, un poignard au-dessus de la tête de Charlus entre tout à fait dans la catégorie "Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je suis un idiot qui provoque un sorcier vachement plus puissant que moi en s'en prenant aux êtres qui lui sont chers".

-Vous êtes arrivés à un moment critique et les évènements jouaient cruellement en ma défaveur, expliqua Têtenjoy.

-Sans blague, renifla Ombrage.

-Il m'a paru plus prudent de fuir pour ma vie plutôt que de vous expliquer qu'aucun des deux hommes attachés dans mes quartiers n'étaient en danger de mort, continua-t-elle impassiblement. Vous êtes un individu beaucoup plus dangereux que votre comportement de gosse immature le laisse penser, et votre visage exprimait tout à fait vos intentions de dépecer vivante ma pauvre personne.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un remarquait qu'il avait survécu à l'insurmontable pour des raisons autres qu'une chance insolente, cet individu sur-réagissait et le prenait pour un monstre à figure humaine... Quelle poisse, franchement...

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, exactement ? demanda le Sauveur en se massant les tempes.

Après tout, la sorcière blonde était venue d'elle-même à leur rencontre. Le sourcil désabusé que leva la presque centenaire aurait put vexer le professeur s'il ne savait pas victime d'une mémoire cruellement défaillante.

-Après m'avoir troué le ventre à l'aide d'une arme moldue, vous m'avez défendue contre Albus et les aurors, lui rappela sa collègue.

-Ce qui était très louche, d'ailleurs, intervint Ombrage.

-C'est parce que je tiens à notre collaboration, expliqua l'aimant à ennuis. Vous voir partir de Poudlard n'était pas dans mes intentions, et si vous n'aviez pas kidnappé Charlus, j'aurais sans aucun doute laissé les aurors se débrouiller tout seuls pour vous mettre la main dessus.

-Hey, ronchonna mollement le moustachu depuis le sol où il comatait paisiblement.

-C'est pas contre vous, lui répondit le baroudeur international. J'aime pas les forces de l'ordre par principe, s'expliqua le trentenaire. Parce qu'il leur faut à chaque fois un responsable pour le bordel auquel je me retrouve continuellement mêlé et que ces guignols zélés finissent toujours pas m'embarquer et me coller au trou, ronchonna à son tour le malchanceux chronique.

-Dur, grimaça de compassion Ombrage.

Obtenir de la pitié de la part d'un individu nommé Ombrage était presque aussi perturbant que servir de professeur à une Minerva McGonagall en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Merci du soutien moral, le remercia-t-il tout de même en grimaçant devant l'absurdité du moment.

-Bref, reprit Galatea, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais méjugée la situation et que vous ne cherchiez pas à me tuer. J'ai donc profité d'une occasion pour échapper à la garde des aurors et vous expliquez mon point de vue, dans l'espoir que notre alliance soit toujours d'actualité.

-Juste, promettez de ne plus vous en prendre à Charlus, dédaigna l'incident le Survivant d'un vague geste de la main. Ou à quiconque dans cette école, en fait, rajouta-t-il.

-Vous avez ma parole, fit le mage noir et hochant gravement la tête. Si l'auror est d'accord, je suis prête à en faire un Serment Inviolable, lui assura-t-elle avec une fermeté.

Allons bon... Harry avait l'habitude de faire peur aux mages noirs, mais en forcer un à promettre sur sa vie de ne blesser personne dans son environnement immédiat revenait à lui faire reconnaître la supériorité du voyageur temporel et à le faire se soumettre à lui. Même pour lui, ce cas de figure n'arrivait pas tout les jours. C'était que, l'air de rien, ces bestiaux étaient de sacrés mégalomaniaques à l'ego surdimensionné préférant subir mille morts plutôt que de s'incliner devant quique ce soit.

-J'ai pas envie de conclure un Serment Inviolable, marmonna l'auror toujours conscient.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, jugea le Sauveur en ignorant à son tour Ombrage. Je préfère, autant que possible, ne pas me retrouver lié à un contrat et déclencher ma fin prématurée par accident, grinça le Survivant à la Poisse sans pareille.

De toute façon, il était évident que le jour où il accepterait de mettre sa vie en gage, son existence prendrait dramatiquement fin. Avec ou sans l'intermédiaire d'entités sadiques s'amusant jouer avec sa vie.

-À la bonne heure, soupira l'auror.

-Je vous trouve bien coulant, pour un expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs, pointa Galatea en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Si vous pensez que je vais me venger par un subtil coup par-derrière, vous vous trompez lourdement. Il se trouve juste qu'assurer mes arrières est un boulot beaucoup plus contraignant et dangereux que tout châtiment que je pourrais vous faire subir, lui expliqua son collègue dans un rictus sadique.

-Je vois, prononça lentement la sorcière blonde.

-Puisque vous allez voir Albus, reprit le Survivant, ça vous dérangerait de prendre les trois abrutis avec vous, histoire qu'il les remette là où il les a pris ?

-Je suis pas un objet, protesta mollement Ombrage en récupérant ses collègues.

-Si vous insistez, ne refusa pas la presque centenaire en haussant négligemment des épaules.

-Parfait ! conclut le Sauveur en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec enthousiasme. Je peux donc me reclure dans mes quartiers jusqu'à demain matin, se réjouit le professeur responsable.

-N'êtes-vous pas sensés avoir actuellement cours avec les troisième année ? lui demanda sa collègue beaucoup plus renseignée que lui sur son propre emploi du temps.

-À quoi bon faire acte de présence pour à peine dix minutes de cours ? se justifia le trentenaire.

Le mage noir sortit sa montre aux petites planètes dansante et lui jeta un regard empli de pitié.

-Crotte, lâcha le Survivant en fermant les yeux. Ne me dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir combien de temps de cours il me reste, soupira le sorcier.

Vu le chaos ayant eut lieu dans la Bibliothèque, Harry aurait pu jurer que deux bonnes heures étaient déjà passées. Ce qui était sans compter sa chasse à Howard dans les couloirs quand il croyait encore qu'il s'était transformé en goule immortelle. Sa conscience du temps avait-elle été perturbée par la succession de péripéties, ou le temps avait-il été lui-même perturbé par le bâton magique créant des boucles temporelles à la moindre erreur de prononciation ? Le deuxième cas de figure était malheureusement beaucoup plus probable, juste parce qu'il était le pion favori de ce salopard de Destin au sens de l'humour atrocement douteux.

-Bon courage, lui fit Galatea Têtenjoy avant de partir à la recherche du Sous-directeur, deux corps plus ou moins conscients lévitant derrière elle et un auror démotivé sur les talons.

-Sus à l'ennemi, marmonna l'agent de forces de l'ordre toujours drogué aux sucreries de Tom Riddle.

Assurément, ces gâteaux étaient à bannir de son régime alimentaire, les effets secondaires ne valaient pas le momentané sentiment de bien-être.

Alors que le Survivant se préparait à trouver la motivation pour assister à son cours, un bruit de dérapage retentit derrière lui. Persuadé qu'une nouvelle catastrophe venait de lui tomber dessus, le professeur tourna la tête vers l'apparition, sa baguette fermement en main.

-Tu tombes bien ! fit Myriam sans cesser sa course et en l'attrapant par le bras pour le trainer à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir le sorcier, presque heureux d'avoir une occasion de sécher.

-DELAMBRE ! fit la source actuelle de ses ennuis. RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL TERREUX TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VOUS DONNE À MANGER AUX LICORNES ! le menaça une voix curieusement familière.

-Ne me dis pas que Beery veut aussi te recruter pour sa pièce ? n'y crut pas le Sauveur.

-Pire, lui répondit sombrement le vampire.

-Pire ? répéta le professeur ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que de participer à un spectacle de _théâtre_ , l'art selon lui le plus horrible de tout ce qu'avait put concocter l'Humanité.

-Il veut que je forme ses acteurs, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un degré d'horreur inédit dans la voix. Comme si des gamines de quinze ans pouvaient espérer copier mon talent naturel pour le dramatisme, renifla-t-elle de mépris.

-Il faut dire que tu es la meilleure actrice du château, comprit-il l'engouement du metteur en scène. À défaut d'avoir un talent naturel, lui possède de bons yeux, nota le professeur de Xénomagie.

-Figure-toi qu'il a pris comme actrice ton sosie, continua-t-elle à se plaindre en le faisant dévaler un escalier mouvant.

-Lequel ? demanda l'un des trois Potter résidant dans le château en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds et terminer stupidement dans le vide.

-L'héroïne, bien sûr, leva dramatiquement le vampire les yeux au ciel.

Ah. Donc la version alternative de lui-même non seulement appréciait l'attention des foules, mais en plus _acceptait de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre_. Soit sa dimension était vraiment différente de la sienne, soit un truc avait profondément dérapé chez elle...

-Et en quoi Harriet est différente des autres morveux, au juste ? demanda son frère adoptif.

-Tu vois les petites pimbêches qui adorent avoir une cour d'admirateurs à leurs pieds ?

-Très bien, grimaça le camarade de Draco Malfoy.

-Ta sœur en est une, lui asséna Myriam sans le moindre tact.

C'était officiel, sa version alternative avait _vraiment_ combattu avec Malfoy Junior pour le titre de "peste de Poudlard".

-DELAMBRE ! retentit à nouveau la voix puissante du professeur de Botanique.

-Tu penses vraiment que fuir est la meilleure alternative possible pour cette situation ? osa lui sortir avec un culot sans pareille le maître de la fuite à l'anglaise.

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse, grogna la pluricentenaire en prenant un couloir perpendiculaire.

-Chantage ? Menace ? Marchandage ? Quelque chose pour faire levier ? lança-t-il en l'air des suppositions pour voir lesquelles feraient réagir son ancienne colocataire.

-Parce que tu as ce "quelque chose pour faire levier" dans ton précieux sac en perles ? demanda sarcastiquement la créature sanguinaire.

-Pas à ma connaissance, avoua le Sauveur en touchant ledit sac digne de celui de Mary Poppins.

-Dans ce cas, trancha Myriam, continue à courir.

-Pour aller où ? demanda enfin le respectable professeur.

-Chez Smith, l'éternelle rivale de Beery, le renseigna-t-elle avec un rictus d'un sadisme breveté.

-Ou une diversion, continua de lister le Survivant. C'est très bien, les diversions, convint le sorcier.

-MYRIAM ! retentit une nouvelle voix enragée. FUIR NE SERT À RIEN ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS MÊME SI JE DOIS BRAVER LES ENFERS POUR TE METTRE LA MAIN DESSUS ! continua à hurler une personne inconnue aux oreilles du Sauveur.

-Et ça, c'est qui ? voulut savoir le Sauveur pendant que sa compagne d'infortune écartait un rideau orangeâtre.

-T'occupes, lui répondit cette dernière avant de le pousser sans ménagement dans un toboggan caché derrière une tapisserie mitée.

Dévalant la rigole de pierre sur le ventre, le nez en avant, Harry Potter put juste se cramponner à sa baguette de houx pendant les vingt secondes que dura sa chute dans les entrailles du château. Le trentenaire atterrit misérablement sur le sol carrelé d'une salle de bain privée, le menton esquinté et la dignité en miettes. L'endroit dans lequel venait de le pousser le vampire possédait des murs et un plafond décorés de mosaïques à l'effigie de vélanes à différents stades de nudité, un bassin ressemblant à une petite piscine dans le fond était indiscernable et une collection impressionnante de bocaux devant contenir des produits cosmétiques.

-T'aurais pu au moins me prévenir avant de me balancer dans un putain de toboggan, grogna avec humeur le bien nommé Survivant en se relevant difficilement.

C'était que, l'air de rien, à plus de trente ans, le corps humain commençait à donner des signes d'usure et de faiblesses, et ce qui lui aurait prit à l'époque quelques secondes pour récupérer, lui demandait maintenant plusieurs minutes. En quelques mots, la vieillesse, ça craignait.

S'occupant comme d'une guigne des éclats de protestation de son ancien colocataire, le vampire tira par le bras son professeur et continua à le traîner dans son sillage. Malheureusement, Myriam sous-estima gravement la Poisse phénoménale de son ami. Dérapant malencontreusement sur le sol mouillé de la salle d'eau, le héros du monde sorcier perdit l'équilibre, entraîna dans sa chute le vampire maudit et les fit tout deux tomber dans un bassin remplit de liquide rose bonbon dans une gerbe d'éclaboussement digne d'un film de Charlie Chaplin.

-Je confirme, grogna Myriam après avoir émergé, tu _es_ encore plus maudit que moi, mon pauvre Harry, déplora-t-elle en écartant sa tignasse trempée de son visage.

-Je me tue à le répéter à longueur de journée, marmonna le Sauveur en cherchant ses lunettes dans le petit bassin infesté de pétales de rose.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette espèce d'immense baignoire, mais ce n'était certainement pas que de l'eau parfumée. Hermione avait enchanté elle-même sa fameuse paire de lunettes pour qu'elles ne lui tombent jamais du nez sans son accord. Simplement tomber dans une minuscule piscine n'aurait pas dû les faire disparaître de son visage. Il y avait par conséquent quelque chose de particulièrement louche dans cette eau rosâtre.

-C'est pas de l'eau, grogna la Française à la chance elle-aussi sans pareille en reniflant ses cheveux trempés.

-Une idée de ce que ça peut être ? grogna à son tour le professeur en tâtonnant vainement le fond du bassin.

-Ca ne va pas te plaire, prophétisa le vampire en tenant un pétale au niveau de ses yeux écarlate.

-Au point où j'en suis... soupira le Survivant.

-Ca ressemble à une cuve d'Amortensia, lâcha la sorcière pluricentenaire sans paraître paniquer par l'ampleur de la révélation.

-Tu te fous de moi, l'accusa le Sauveur.

-Mais comme je ne ressens aucune compulsion envers qui que ce soit, mitigea-t-elle ses propos, soit c'est un essai râté, soit c'est tout à fait autre chose.

-Oh, génial... soupira de désespoir le Survivant en se laissant aller contre le rebord du bassin. Comme si cette journée n'était pas assez barrée comme ça, gémit pitoyablement le puissant sorcier.

-Je te parie le bottage de cul de qui tu veux que la mienne est pire que la tienne, ricana Myriam.

-Je vois difficilement comment on pourrait faire pire, lâcha l'aimant à ennuis ayant décidé d'arrêter momentanément de lutter contre le Destin et de prendre quelques minutes de repos largement méritées.

-Alors, commença à rassembler ses idées la créature sanguinaire en arquant un sourire victorieux. Je t'avais parlé du mage noir en particulier qui voulait ma peau et mes organes pour les mettre en bocaux ?

-Vaguement, répondit le sorcier invertébré.

-Et bien figure-toi qu'il a des sbires dans l'école et que le mot a été donné de me capturer à tout prix, l'informa-t-elle.

-Dur, grimaça Harry.

-Mais figure-toi aussi que l'ex de ce même mage noir habite aussi à Poudlard et a décidé de me tuer pour éviter que je tombe entre les mains de son ennemi.

-Une minute, eut peur de comprendre le Survivant. C'est _Grindelwald_ qui veut ta peau ? Et c'est _Albus_ qui veut t'assassiner en te jetant aux licornes ?

-Précisément, fit le vampire dans un sourire satisfait.

-Et c'est qui ses sbires ? Juste pour savoir qui je devrais éviter autant que possible, se renseigna le chasseur de mages noir à la retraite.

Le lent sourire prenant place sur les lèvres de Myriam fit comprendre au Sauveur qu'une catastrophe divine s'annonçait et allait lui exploser en plein visage.

-Miss Athéna James, notre nouveau professeur remplaçant, et toi, mon cher Harry, ricana-t-elle devant la déconfiture de son compagnon.

-Moi ? répéta le sorcier, incapable de comprendre comment quique ce soit aurait put le prendre pour un larbin de types qu'il dégommait par pelletée.

-Apparemment, se marra ouvertement le vampire à la compassion intacte, Albus est persuadé que tu as été envoyé par son ex pour le rabattre dans ses filets et le convaincre de s'allier à lui dans la destruction de la Civilisation.

-Mais nan, mais pas du tout ! protesta le Sauveur. Mais où est-ce qu'il a entendu ça ? s'outra le poivrot notoire incapable de se rappeler d'une discussion à double sens ayant convaincu le Sous-directeur qu'il était sa véritable mission.

-Tu le lui aurais avoué toi-même ! explosa pour de bon l'ancienne aristocrate en créant des gerbes roses en se contorsionnant d'hilarité.

-Mais même si c'était vrai, je le lui aurais jamais dit ! se révolta le malchanceux chronique. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! cracha le professeur scandalisé par le peu de cas que l'on faisait de ses capacités intellectuelles.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, ricana sans compassion le vampire sanguinaire.

-Génial, expira le Sauveur se demandant pourquoi ce corniaud sadique de Destin s'acharnait sur sa personne.

Sans doute à cause de sa décision de contrecarrer ses projets du mieux qu'il pouvait... Après tout, une entité capable de balancer une météorite sur sa tronche ne s'arrêtait pas à quelques embrouilles mineures. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Myriam était-elle au courant du Jeu et de son statut de Pion ? Il paraissait cordial de la part d'un compagnon de galère de la renseigner qu'ils évoluaient tout deux sur un plateau de jeu grandeur nature et que d'autres représentants d'entités cosmiques avaient eux aussi atterris à Poudlard. Ou pas. Vu le peu de cas qu'elle faisait de sa Poisse, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à l'informer sur son véritable statut de maudite harcelée par des prophéties débiles.

-Mais cette petite péripétie est loin de résumer l'horreur qu'a été cette première journée, soupira dramatiquement l'actrice confirmée.

-Tu m'en diras tant, lâcha nonchalamment le Survivant, persuadé que la palme de la malchance lui revenait de droit.

-Alors que James me poursuivait, armée d'une seringue de la taille d'un fleuret, cet insupportable bruit de trompette a retentit et un attroupement de gosses est venu inonder les couloirs jusque-là déserts.

-Hun-hun, ne l'écouta que d'une oreille le Sauveur.

Lui aussi avait eut sa dose de rebondissement avant le début des cours, sous la forme d'un article de journal relatant la prise de pouvoir de son père adoptif et d'un autre annonçant le changement de sexe de Dorea Black pour échapper au mariage avec ce pauvre Charlus.

-Un morveux particulièrement bizarre s'est jetée sur elle en lui demandant de lui expliquer comment elle avait sauté la dernière école dans laquelle elle avait enseigné.

-J'ai une vague idée de qui il pourrait s'agir, marmonna la cible privilégiée d'Icarus Prince.

-Le gosse dans les pattes, l'Américaine adepte de la vivisection a été suffisamment retardée pour que je puisse espérer me planquer dans la forteresse imprenable qu'est ta salle de cours, lui lança-t-elle un regard perçant.

-Ah, fit le professeur, nullement penaud d'avoir posé des protections anti-créatures sanguinaires sur sa salle de classe. Navré pour ça, lui offrit-il de fausses excuses.

-Incapable d'entrer dans le sanctuaire que tu avais aménagé justement pour éviter les cinglés te poursuivant dans les couloirs armés d'un instrument de torture, j'ai dû me résoudre à une autre alternative, continua-t-elle son récit.

-Telle que ? demanda le Sauveur en tâtonnant du pied le fond du bassin dans le vain espoir de retrouver sa paire de lunettes.

-Telle que demander de l'aide aux autres individus relégués à attendre que tu veuilles bien nous laisser entrer, lui expliqua le vampire sanguinaire. À savoir un Régent en exil ayant une dette envers moi, une guerrière avec laquelle je me suis alliée pour pénétrer à Poudlard, et une insupportable héroïne comme je les déteste, grogna-t-elle au souvenir. Devant le pouvoir du nombre, Athéna James a été forcée de faire demi-tour, et je me suis retrouvée à devoir tenir une discussion civilisée avec une demeurée ne pensant qu'au combat, un crétin incapable de se sauver tout seul, et une abrutie persuadée que tu vas l'accompagner dans le futur pour massacrer son Seigneur des Ténèbres juste pour la beauté du geste. Une véritable torture psychologique, soupira l'ancienne aristocrate avec dramatisme.

-Hun-hun, fit avec détachement le Survivant pas vraiment concerné par les problèmes de son ancienne colocataire.

-Donc, sitôt que tu nous as congédié de la plus mufle des façons, renifla hautainement le vampire, Eirik et moi nous sommes dirigés vers notre cours de Botanique, où ce cher professeur Beery a tenté de me recruter pour son cirque de monstres. Pour lui échapper, il m'a fallu lui jeter au visage un filet du diable, ajouta-t-elle. Alors que d'habitude, ma vélocité et ma force de vampire sont parfaitement suffisantes pour la fuite. Cet homme est un harceleur beaucoup plus expérimenté que le premier demeuré venu, décréta Myriam.

-M'en parle pas, soupira l'autre victime des lubies du metteur en scène en herbe. Il a fallu l'intervention de Dippet pour qu'il me lâche la grappe, témoigna le sorcier.

-Bref, une fois sortie de la serre transformée en champ de bataille, je suis tombée par le plus grand des hasards sur notre cher mage noir local, sourit-elle machiavéliquement.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a décidé de kidnapper Bogdan Kovacs, la prévint le professeur désabusé.

-Je lui ai juste demandé, puisqu'elle sortait de toute façon des limites de l'école, d'aller au passage récupérer notre brave ami Hannibal.

-Ce monstre se balade dans les couloirs, à la merci du premier morveux venu ?! explosa le responsable membre de l'équipe éducative. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! explosa le Survivant en se redressant et en se préparant à partir à la recherche du sombral mangeur d'hommes.

-Je te rassure, le calma instantanément le vampire, ta fidèle monture se trouve actuellement attachée par mes soins dans les entrailles du château, hors de portée de tes innocents morveux.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as jugée que c'était une bonne idée d'amener cette bestiole dans une _école_? voulut savoir le Survivant.

-Il est toujours pratique d'avoir à sa disposition un moyen de locomotion volant ou un élément de destruction aveugle pouvant faire office de distraction le temps que je me carapate en sens inverse, lui avoua la sorcière séculaire dans un sourire satisfait. Malheureusement, continua-t-elle son récit, je n'avais pas prévu que Têtenjoy laisse dans son sillage un chaos inimaginable dans le camp des Briseurs de Sort. Il m'a été jugé plus sage d'attendre que retombe l'agitation avant de réclamer ton valeureux destrier, et de me réfugier à l'intérieur du château. Et figure-toi que j'ai rencontré un adolescent en extase devant notre cher Hannibal, et louant les exploits d'un certain sorcier capable de voler aussi bien sur un balai qu'à dos de sombral. J'ai le plaisir de t'informer, mon cher Harry, ricana la maudite, qu'un obsédé de Quiditch est en train de créer un culte de ta personne.

-Merveilleux, grogna le Sauveur du monde sorcier détestant qu'on le prenne pour un dieu vivant.

-Donc, reprit Myriam, alors que j'essayais de faire comprendre à ton "serviteur éternel", mima-t-elle des guillemets avec ses doigts, que toi et moi n'avions jamais entendu parler de l'autre, ce qui était autrement plus ardu que d'empêcher ton canasson meurtrier de dévorer accidentellement quelqu'un, Smith a débarqué et agressé ta pauvre groupie.

-Vraiment ? demanda le professeur de Xénomagie en arquant un sourcil peu crédule.

De ce que le Survivant savait du professeur de Sortilège, Smith était parfaitement du genre à se jeter sur des élèves séchant allègrement les cours, mais pas au point de se dispenser d'enseigner à sa classe de précieux étudiants pendant le temps de classe réglementaire.

-Laisse-moi te dire que question châtiment exemplaire, Smith est beaucoup plus inventive que toi, et que laisser un marmot en compagnie d'Hannibal est loin d'égaler son génie en matière de punitions cruelles et démesurées.

-Parce que le gosse avait fait quoi, exactement ? voulut savoir son collègue.

-Tricher, lâcha le vampire.

-C'est à peine la première journée de cours, fit le Sauveur. Ne me dis pas que cette harpie fait déjà des contrôles surprises et que les mômes ont déjà des anti-sèches adaptées ? n'y crut pas l'adulte responsable.

Parce qu'à ce niveau là, franchement, ces gosses tenaient du génie, même s'ils s'étaient fait chopper.

-Pour ses BUSES, le renseigna-t-elle. Apparemment, ta groupie n'aurait jamais pu exceller en sa matière sans user de moyens "non-conventionnels", se marra la sangsue.

Autant pour lui, les élèves des années quarante étaient les mêmes que dans les années quatre-vingt-dix.

-Hun-hun, fit le Survivant. Je suis vraiment tombé dans une école de timbrés, déplora-t-il.

Même la sorcière encore plus stricte et coincée que McGonagall était fêlée du bocal... Personne dans ce château ne répondait de près ou de loin à la définition de "normal".

-Après avoir littéralement collé au plafond son étudiant fort peu modèle, Smith s'est enfin rendue compte de ma présence et m'a lancé un regard digne d'un Chasseur qui se rend compte qu'un intrus vient de pénétrer chez ses voisins pour les manger.

-Ca sent l'expérience, siffla le sorcier ayant lui-même du faire face à ce genre d'œillade menaçante.

-Je ne peux ni démentir, ni affirmer ces allégations, lui répondit la créature sanguinaire tuée à vue dans les Carpates. Bref, reprit-elle, je me prends un regard incendiaire me promettant mille morts de la part d'un professeur qui ne me connaît même pas, et cette dernière m'explique, sur un ton très peu plaisant, que sécher les cours le jour même de la rentrée est une très mauvaise manière de commencer ma scolarité à Poudlard.

-Sans déc', renifla le professeur de Xénomagie. Et elle t'a collée au plafond, toi aussi ? se marra le compatissant sorcier.

-Elle m'a plutôt traînée par l'oreille jusque dans les cachots, là où elle pensait que j'étais sensée avoir cours alors que j'étais en pause déjeuner, et a laissé sur place ce monstre mangeur d'hommes d'Hannibal, lui raconta-t-elle sous l'inspiration horrifiée du Sauveur.

-Tu as laissé le canasson meurtrier sans protection à la merci du premier gamin venu ? l'accusa le professeur. Combien de temps ? osa-t-il poser la question.

-Assez pour qu'un groupe de poufsouffles se barricade dans l'aile B du château et professe la fin du monde, lui répondit l'ancienne aristocrate.

-Putain, Myriam... soupira le malchanceux chronique en se massant lentement les yeux.

-J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour m'escamoter du cours de potion ! se défendit le vampire maudit. Mais cette limace de Slughorn n'a pas arrêté de me harceler avec mes "connections" avec les Delambre d'Orléans ; mon lien avec la sinistrement célèbre Comtesse Sanglante, à savoir moi deux siècles plus tôt ; ma relation avec Vlad l'Empaleur et autre dictateur mégalomaniaque ; et mes connaissances étendues en brassage de philtres. Est-ce que c'est alors vraiment ma faute si Hannibal est devenu l'épouvantard de toute une promotion ? se déresponsabilisa-t-elle. Je ne crois pas, renifla-t-elle hautainement. S'il faut vraiment trouver un coupable, mon cher Harry, ce serait toi, l'accusa-t-elle en pointant un index dramatique sur sa poitrine.

-Moi ?! fit le Survivant proprement outré en pointant à son tour ses pectoraux. Non, mais t'es gonflée ! Je l'ai peut-être amené dans les environs du château, mais qui a perdu le monstre ? Hein ? demanda rhétoriquement le sorcier habitué à se faire accuser de tout et n'importe quoi plus ou moins à raison.

-Bref, réorienta la sangsue la conversation, à peine étais-je sortie des cachots que je tombe nez à nez avec une troupe d'aurors d'élite.

-Une belle brochette de bras-cassés, si tu veux mon avis, marmonna le Sauveur ayant encore dû sauver tout le monde à cause de l'incompétence de demeurés chargés d'assurer la sécurité des résidents de l'école.

-Bien évidemment, j'ai jugé plus prudent de me soustraire à leur vue avant qu'ils ne comprennent qui j'étais et me prennent en chasse.

-Tu t'es planquée, quoi, reformula le sorcier habitué à se faire poursuivre par toutes les organisations officielles du globe.

D'ailleurs, avant ses petites péripéties temporelles, Harry Potter avait été activement recherché par toutes les polices sorcières de la planète, pour tout un tas de raisons diverses ; par un nombre non-négligeable de forces de l'ordre moldues ; par certaines organisations criminelles locales ou internationales ; et par un petit groupe d'entreprises véreuses n'ayant pas apprécié ses services à leur juste valeur. Comme celle l'ayant embauché pour une prospection pétrolière et minière et qui avait terminée sur la paille avec une armée de bestioles surnaturelles au train menée par Sven, le type chargé de représenter les intérêts de ladite entreprise et qui lui avait servi de paratonnerre karmique pendant son aventure épique dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord.

Quand Carter s'était rendu compte que le cafard lui échappant à chaque fois in-extrémis avait sa tête placardée dans les bureaux magiques de son gouvernement, et qu'il était l'individu s'étant le plus rapproché de capturer la célèbre anguille, il avait non seulement marchandé avec le MACUSA la garantie que sa mémoire reste intacte une fois qu'il aurait remis sa proie entre les mains des aurors locaux, mais il avait en plus réussi à obtenir une rente exorbitante le temps qu'il attrape le Britannique de la part de la Maison Blanche. Certes, après quelque chose comme deux ans à lui courir après, le chasseur de primes avait abandonné l'idée de réussir à le faire enfermer une bonne fois pour toute en prison, surtout après la débâcle de Guantanamo, et avait profité de sa poisse légendaire attirant les mages noirs comme un véritable aimant pour se faire une petite fortune sur le dos des officiels magiques.

Carter était resté à ses côtés pendant plus de trois ans, assistant à beaucoup trop d'évènements capillo-tractés pour que sa raison supporte une heure de plus en sa compagnie, avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée à New-York, accompagné d'un occamy apprivoisé, et régnant en maître sur les bas-fonds de la Grosse Pomme. Selon la plupart des critères en place, l'Américain avait été l'individu s'étant rapproché le plus d'une relation sérieuse dans la vie mouvementée du Survivant, bien qu'aucun des deux hommes se soit jamais vu sous un angle romantique quelconque. Ils s'étaient plus considérés comme deux adultes consentants profitant de la compagnie de l'autre et des multiples avantages de celle-ci. Outre le blé que se faisait le moldu en récoltant les avis de recherche sur les pauvres types s'en étant pris au possesseur de la baguette de sureau, et la paix relative que recevait le sorcier en ayant un compagnon d'infortune capable de mettre à terre n'importe qui et surtout les débiles lui pensaient pouvoir l'assassiner, les avantages en nature de leur relation mouvementée et l'adrénaline pure qui courrait dans leurs veines à chaque aventure épique prenant une tournure particulièrement inédite rendaient leur association exceptionnellement _satisfaisante_ , sur tous les plans.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un débile devant une paire de seins ? lui demanda Myriam en arquant un sourcil aristocratique.

-Pour rien, chassa-t-il le plaisant souvenir. Donc, reprit le professeur, tu as vu les aurors, tu as pensé qu'ils venaient pour ta pomme, tu t'es carapatée en sens inverse en espérant qu'ils ne t'aient pas remarquée, et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, une météorite a explosé contre les protections du château, fit le vampire en remettant en place ses cheveux sombres aux reflets acajou, comme si des morceaux stellaires lui atterrissaient régulièrement sur le coin du nez.

-Ah, se souvint le Sauveur. J'avais oublié cet incident, lui avoua-t-il dans un marmonnement indistinct.

La roche en fusion s'étant écrasée sur le camp de mercenaires avait été probablement envoyée par l'une de ces entités sadiques n'appréciant pas qu'il décide de saboter leur petit Jeu sadique. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de notifier Myriam de son statut de pion de la Destinée, ou autre créature d'un plan astral différent s'amusant à rendre sa vie _épique_ et honnêtement insupportable.

-Craignant qu'un pauvre petit élève se retrouve coincé sous les gravas enflammés, je me suis courageusement portée volontaire pour aller sauver ces malheureux Briseurs de Sort, essuya-t-elle une larme imaginaire au coin de ses yeux.

-Hun-hun, n'y cut pas un intant le Survivant. Dis plutôt que tu voulais piller leurs trucs de valeur pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à gérer l'incendie, dit le sorcier ayant déjà plusieurs fois agi comme le vampire.

-Ton manque de confiance en mon humanité me blesse, mon cher Harry, déplora la sangsue en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-C'est ça, renifla le professeur. Et donc, t'as trouvé quoi ? réorienta-t-il la conversation.

-Une véritable merveille de fabrication gobeline, enleva-t-elle le masque en se réjouissant comme une gamine de six ans ayant reçu le cadeau de ses rêves.

-Ah ! T'as vu ! fit l'ancien commerçant véreux de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est pas facile de passer à côté de ces Beautés parfaites et pures.

-Je suis tombée sur un collier avec un rubis gros comme mon poing rehaussant parfaitement mon charme et mes yeux, se pâma la sangsue. Et une lance, accessoirement. J'ai toujours adoré les lances, rêvassa-t-elle, surtout celles en or et incrustées de pierres précieuses.

-Et tu as réussi à sortir du camp de mercenaires surentraînés sans qu'aucune de ces machines à tuer ne te remarque ? n'y crut pas l'autre maudit habitué aux coups du sort.

-Bien sûr que non, renifla hautainement le vampire en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. Je suis maudite, mon pauvre Harry, évidemment que je me suis faite poursuivre par l'intégralité du camp en hurlant à Têtenjoy de me faire rentrer.

-D'ailleurs, pointa le professeur, comment est-ce tu étais sortie des limites du château ?

-Mais grâce à ce mage noir de Têtenjoy, bien sûr, soupira-t-elle exagérément. Suis un peu, l'admonesta-t-elle.

-Donc, fit le Sauveur, en fuyant les aurors, tu es tombée sur Galatea et tu lui as demandé de t'ouvrir un passage pour aller piller les pauvres types s'étant pris un météore sur la tronche ? reformula-t-il avec ahurissement. Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui dire que des types armés étaient à sa recherche ?

-Elle avait Charlus en travers de l'épaule, je me suis dite que tu n'apprécierais pas ma participation dans les malheurs de ton malheureux frangin, lui expliqua la créature sanguinaire.

-Et le décrocher de son épaule, tu pouvais pas ? grogna le Survivant un peu trop protecteur envers les individus ayant le patronyme "Potter" accolé à leur nom.

-J'avais besoin de son assistance pour aller sauver des artefacts inestimables des flammes, mon cher Harry. La mettre à dos n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais me permettre à ce moment, lui expliqua-t-elle comme s'il était un demeuré s'étant cogné trop de fois le crâne.

-D'accord, refusa de partir en vrille le Sauveur pour quelque chose d'ors et déjà réglée. Tu étais donc cernée par une armée de Briseurs de Sort compétents et Galatea ne t'as pas ouvert la porte, résuma le professeur en se massant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-C'est ça, approuva le vampire en hochant royalement du chef. J'ai donc opté pour une solution alternative.

-À savoir ? grinça le Sauveur persuadé qu'un nouvelle embrouille allait lui être catapulté dans la tronche.

-À savoir, reprit Myriam dans un lent sourire satisfait, user de la magie de mes nouvelles possessions.

-Non, réfuta la Réalité le Survivant. Ne me dis pas que tu as toi aussi fait joujou avec une magie surpuissante dont tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle fonctionnait.

-Ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui, renifla hautainement l'ancienne aristocrate. Bien sûr que je sais comment utiliser correctement les gemmes magiques. Je ne suis pas stupide, le fusilla-t-elle de son regard écarlate.

-Une auror a failli user de machins chinois pour venir à bout d'un nid d'accromentules et est passée à deux doigts de nous faire tous sauter ou de nous condamner à répéter la même journée jusqu'à ce que notre santé mentale nous lâche, expliqua le Sauveur dans un soupir éreinté. Tu comprends que je sois un tantinet sur mes gardes.

-Un demeuré a osé invoquer cette horreur orientale au sein d'une _école de magie_? éructa le vampire aux yeux exorbités. Pitié, dis-moi que tu as tué ce gâchis d'oxygène, le supplia-t-elle.

-J'ai préféré ne pas me mettre le Ministère encore plus à dos en assassinant l'un de leur employé et j'ai donc décidé de juste détruire son bâton surpuissant et de garder les morceaux sur moi, tapota-t-il son précieux et inestimable sac en perles à la contenance infinie.

-Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de garder sur toi un artefact capable de t'exploser à la figure au moindre éternuement un peu trop bruyant ? n'y crut pas la sangsue persuadée que cette histoire allait _vraiment_ mal finir.

-On sait jamais, haussa les épaules le Survivant. Ca peut toujours servir, se justifia-t-il sous la mâchoire décrochée du vampire.

-Et c'est moi la créature incapable de contrôler ses pulsions ? s'horrifia Myriam. Parce que je tue juste les gens pour me nourrir, alors que _toi_ tu collectes les objets rares et dangereux sans s'intéresser de savoir s'ils appartenaient déjà à quelqu'un en premier lieu ? déplora la Française proprement outrée par ce traitement de faveur odieux.

-C'est parce que je laisse moins de cadavres dans mon sillage, railla le professeur.

-Hilarant, grogna la créature séculaire.

-Donc, reprit une nouvelle fois Harry, tu as échappé aux mercenaires grâce à ton nouveau collier inscruté d'une gemme magique. Et après ? voulut-il terminer le plus vite possible ce compte-rendu pour pouvoir fermer le bec une bonne fois pour toute à son ancienne colocataire.

-Après, fit la sangsue, j'ai voulu me planquer dans la Forêt Interdite, mais la fée à échelle humaine m'en a empêché, sous prétexte que les élèves avaient interdiction du sortir des limites de l'école.

-Ben voyons, leva les yeux au ciel le Sauveur.

Il n'en attendait pas moins d'un membre de cette race de bestioles acariâtres aux dents pointues.

-Va savoir comment, continua-t-elle son récit, mais ta nouvelle collègue a réussi à nous faire franchir les protections du château en à peine quelques secondes.

Oho. Primprenelle Evergreen possédait-elle la version actuelle du bracelet lui prodiguant l'habilité de passe-muraille qu'il avait dérobé chez les fées de Brocéliande ? Si tel était le cas, les protections dont étaient si fière Galatea allaient se voir réduites en gruyère, et le moindre sorcier un peu débrouillard allait pouvoir entrer à Poudlard sans véritable problème.

-On est dans la merde, expira le Survivant en se massant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, grinça ironiquement la sangsue.

-Laisse-moi t'annoncer que les mercenaires vont bientôt pénétrer dans l'école et cibler tous les individus ayant le malheur d'avoir leur tête à prix, prononça le Sauveur en tentant frénétiquement de mettre la main sur sa paire de lunette. Et qu'il devient donc urgent de se tirer de ce château, ajouta-t-il à genoux dans le bassin de potion inconnue.

-Comment ça ? demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude légitime la régicide traquée par plusieurs communautés magiques.

-Si le machin qu'elle a utilisé pour passer les protections de Poudlard est celui auquel je pense, expliqua le sorcier, elle les a massacré au passage, la renseigna-t-il en sortant de l'eau rosâtre une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne et qui ressemblait un peu trop à du cerisier. T'es quand même sacrément gonflée, marmonna le Sauveur. Je me casse le fion à te procurer la baguette de tes rêves, et toi, tu trouves rien à faire que la perdre à la première occasion, la fusilla-t-il de son regard myope.

-Je te signale que c'est ta faute si je suis tombée dans cette piscine, se défendit l'ancienne aristocrate en arquant un sourcil fort peu impressionné. Et non, mon cher Harry, la fée à échelle humaine n'a pas utilisé la version présente de ton bracelet, le rassura-t-elle. Crois-le ou non, il lui a suffi de fermer les yeux et de prier une quelconque divinité pour qu'un corridor de chèvre-feuille se crée et nous laisse tout le loisir de traverser les grilles de la propriété.

-Du chèvre-feuille ? ne comprit-il pas comment une plante aromatique pouvait neutraliser l'un des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants qu'il ait rencontré. Attends une minute, souffla-t-il, horrifié. Une divinité ? répéta-t-il avec un frisson de mauvais augure.

Clairement, le Sauveur venait de mettre la main sur un nouveau Pion de ces sadiques Joueurs surpuissants.

-Une certaine "Reine des Fées", se moqua Myriam sans se douter de la nature de la créature qu'elle insultait.

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, se jeta à l'eau le Pion préféré de la Destinée en lui tendant précautionneusement la baguette de cerisier.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ricana le vampire en examinant le bâton de bois, tu as osé cocufier cette tête couronnée.

-Toi et moi sommes les Pions d'un Jeu entre plusieurs entités sadiques trompant leur ennui en nous catapultant des _ennuis_ dans la face à chaque roulement de dé, affirma le maudit chronique.

-Jolie métaphore, mon cher Harry, mais en quoi cela est-il une nouveauté ? ne comprit-elle pas où il voulait en venir.

-Tu n'y es pas, soupira l'aimant à ennuis en se massant une nouvelle fois les yeux. L'incarnation de la Mort se trimballe dans les couloirs sous les traits d'une gamine de onze ans ayant les attributs d'une licorne, lui déballa-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Wow, lâcha-t-il après avoir entendu ce qui était sorti de sa bouche. Okay, dit comme ça, ça paraît encore plus capillo-tracté... déplora-t-il.

-Aurais-tu goûté des gâteaux librement offerts par un serpentard, récemment ? lui demanda son amie d'une voix inquiète et concernée.

-Non, je n'étais pas sous l'effet de stupéfiant, mentit le sorcier ayant englouti une dizaine de cookies au pique-nique improvisé organisé par Howard Fawley. Et une première année du nom de Hela Reaper se trouve être la Mort coincée sur Terre à cause d'un gage avec la Destinée.

-Hun-hun, lâcha le vampire séculaire et doué de vision du futur. Quelque chose t'est tombé sur le crâne ces dernières heures ? continua-t-elle à réfuter ses propos pour une approche plus logique de l'Existence.

-Myriam, prit une grande inspiration le Sauveur. Une entité toute-puissante se faisant appeler "le Veilleur" a décidé de te prendre comme championne dans un Jeu grandeur nature et est à l'origine de tes problèmes de Double-vue et de malchance persistante, lui expliqua calmement le Pion préféré de la Fatalité.

-Tu es sérieux, l'accusa la sangsue en arquant un sourcil suspicieux. Laisse-moi te dire, mon pauvre Harry, que je commence à véritablement me questionner sur ta santé mentale déclinante.

-Tu ne me crois pas, tant pis pou toi, décréta le Survivant ayant autre chose à faire de son temps que convaincre sa camarade d'infortune de la nature de sa malédiction. Quand tu seras prête, n'hésite pas à aller poser des questions à Hela Reaper. En tant que Joueur, c'est elle qui possède le plus d'information sur notre statut de marionnette cosmique, grogna le professeur toujours à la recherche de ses lunettes fugueuses.

-La Mort en personne aurait prit des vacances incognito dans une école de Magie ? ricana l'ancienne aristocrate.

-Nope, lui répondit le trentenaire toujours à quatre pattes dans le bassin de potion douteuse. Elle a écopé d'un gage et doit m'aider à faire gagner le corniaud roublard de Destin.

-Hun-hun, lâcha Myriam, pas vraiment prête à accepter sa nouvelle réalité. Tu es donc le "pion" de la Destinée, et moi celui d'un "veilleur", reformula la créature sanguinaire. Autre chose avant que je te traîne à l'infirmerie pour un Check-up complet ?

-Tu vas quand même pas m'emmener chez cette hystérique armée d'aiguilles à chapeau lui faisant office de seringue ? s'outra le Survivant n'appréciant qu'on lui perce l'arrière-train avec des fleurets miniatures.

-Si tu persistes dans tes délires, mon cher Harry, tu ne me laisses malheureusement pas le choix, sourit machiavéliquement l'actrice en essuyant une larme factice.

-Je t'assure que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, commença-t-il à vraiment perdre patience. Même la pétasse peroxydée de professeur d'Étude des Runes a la Chance perchée sur son épaule d'héroïne extra-ordinaire ! Et je suis à quatre-vingts pour-cent sûr que la Fée Clochette est elle-aussi manipulée par une bestiole d'un autre plan d'existence. Et apparemment, l'espèce de princesse extra-terrestre et Frankenstein sont aussi des Pions. Et, accroche-toi bien, le prévint le baroudeur inter-continental, Tom Riddle _est_ le Pion favori de la personnification de la Mort !

-Hun-hun, ne le crut pas instant le vampire séculaire pourtant à la recherche d'une solution pour son petit problème de malédiction.

-Et ce sont eux, ces espèces de salopards sadiques au sens de l'humour atrocement douteux, qui nous balancent des prophéties tarabiscotées pour voir comment à on va se démerder, et qui se marrent à nos dépends, lança-t-il sa dernière carte.

-JE VAIS ME LES FUMER ! explosa la digne Myriam en brandissant son poing furieux vers l'innocent plafond.

-Ah, se souvint le Sauveur. Juste pour te prévenir, quand j'ai assuré à l'Univers que je ne me laisserais plus faire par des bestioles surpuissantes en mal de sensations fortes, une météorite m'est tombée pratiquement sur la tronche.

-Non mais _sérieusement_? roula des yeux l'autre maudite devant le dramatisme exagéré des créatures manipulatrices.

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit, hocha du chef le Sauveur.

-Et quel plan d'attaque as-tu prévu, exactement ? lui demanda avec gravité le vampire ayant assassiné nombre de personne importantes et qui n'hésiterait pas un instant à égorger le fameux "Veilleur" pour avoir transformé son existence paisible en enfer terrestre.

-Étant donné que ça ne fait que depuis la pause déjeuner que je suis au courant de mon statut de guignol pour bestioles surpuissantes, pour l'instant rien, lui avoua le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite.

-Il nous faut contrecarrer leurs odieux projets le plus tôt possible, lui assura avec vigueur la sangsue.

-C'est prévu, tenta de calmer ses ardeurs le sorcier. Je m'y attèle dès que j'aurais un quart d'heure de libre, lui promit-il.

-Tu délires, mon pauvre Harry, si tu penses que tu pourras être tranquille et ininterrompu dans tes projets pendant quinze longues minutes, ruina-t-elle froidement ses vains espoirs.

-Merci de ton soutien, grinça le Sauveur.

-Je suis juste réaliste quant à tes chances de te dégotter un créneau de libre sans que les machinations de divinités sadiques ne te catapultent une embrouille digne du Déluge, lui lâcha-t-elle.

-Charmant, grinça à nouveau le sorcier. Et si tu m'aidais plutôt à trouver ma paire de lunettes et m'expliquais pourquoi une autre personne que Beery te courrait après ? réorienta-t-il une énième fois la conversation.

- _Accio_ chose affreuse, l'assista le vampire séculaire.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il. Mes lunettes sont loin d'être affreuses ! Elles ont résisté à toutes les horreurs qui me sont tombées dessus depuis mes sept ans, défendit-il son accessoire fidèle. Aie un peu de respect, bougonna-t-il.

Un objet sortit de l'eau rosâtre et atterri dans la main libre de l'apparente jeune femme.

-Ceci, l'informa Harry, n'est pas une paire de lunettes.

Et, en effet, l'espèce de machin argenté ressemblant à un morceau de décor de science-fiction n'avait rien d'une paire de lunettes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda une Myriam complètement à l'Ouest.

-À mon avis, fit l'aimant à ennuis, ça doit appartenir à Andromeda Sparkles. D'ailleurs, nota-t-il, une teinte aussi atroce de rose ne peut venir que d'une princesse extra-terrestre.

-Quand tu dis "Princesse extra-terrestre", tu veux parler du machin dégueu qui ressemble à Jabba le Hutt qui n'a pas apprécié que je me tire avec une sacoche pleine de pierres brillantes ?

-Est-ce que je veux savoir ? osa demanda dans un soupir à fendre le cœur le Survivant.

-Eh bien, tu m'as demandé qui était l'individu qui me courrait après, lui avoua la créature sanguinaire.

-De toute façon, relativisa le sorcier, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? fit-il preuve de naïveté touchante. Amène la sauce, lui enjoignit-il à continuer son récit abracadabrant digne de l'une de ses péripéties épiques.

-Donc, fit Myriam, la Fée Clochette nous a fait traversé les barrières de Poudlard à l'aide de chèvrefeuille, et dès qu'elle a passé le seuil du château, elle s'est mise à convulser comme si elle était en plein exorcisme.

-Et donc tu t'es tirée, ajouta le Sauveur.

-Comme si tu aurais fait autre chose à ma place, se défendit l'ancienne aristocrate. Bref, je suis donc courageusement partie chercher de l'aide et suis, par le plus grand des hasard, tombée sur une gamine en train de se faire agresser par une limace géante.

-Normal, fit le malchanceux chronique n'arrêtant pas de percuter malencontreusement des racketteurs et de se retrouver avec un gang aux fesses.

-Il s'est avéré, après enquête, que l'espèce de gastéropode humanoïde était un agent au service du frère de la gamine, et que lui avoir plus ou moins arraché un bras accidentellement n'était pas aussi problématique que cela, continua Myriam. Et je trouve que tu devrais me remercier d'avoir sauvé ton élève et l'une de tes Apprenties en Accomplissements Prophétiques, osa-t-elle se poser en redresseur de torts digne d'acclamations héroïques.

-Certainement pas, claqua la voix du respectable professeur.

-D'ailleurs, l'ignora le vampire, en guise de remerciement, la gamine ayant _vraiment_ tout l'attirail d'une emmerdeuse insupportable m'a offert la sacoche pleine de pierres brillantes de la limace géante. Un sacré Loot, si tu veux mon avis, se rengorgea Celle-à-la-double-vue.

-Un quoi ? demanda le type qui faisait exploser des téléviseurs par sa simple présence.

Et puis, techniquement, sa vie était suffisamment haute en couleur pour qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin de jouer à un jeu en ligne et de se prendre pour son propre personnage auquel il arrivait des aventures exceptionnelles.

-Viens-tu vraiment du XXIe siècle ? soupira la créature sanguinaire.

-C'est encore une référence que je ne peux pas connaître parce que les appareils moldus mettent le feu aux rideaux dès que je m'approche trop près ? soupira à son tour le voyageur temporel.

À l'exception près de son séjour en tant que baby-sitter d'une dizaine de tyrans en couche-culotte, où leurs mères avaient ensorcelé les engins électriques pour que rien ne vienne blesser leurs petits angelots démoniaques, Harry Potter n'avait jamais put regarder un programme sans que l'écran ne se mette à fumer sinistrement. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa culture cinématographique était drastiquement réduite aux dessins-animés et films jeunesse. Le marchandage qu'il avait dû faire pour que _Pirates des Caraïbes_ repasse plus souvent que, disons, _La Petite Sirène_ , le faisait encore grimacer d'amertume. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé de lunettes de soleil aussi cool que celles qu'il avait été obligé de céder à une gamine de cinq ans aussi roublarde que ces serpentards d'Inuits.

-Mon pauvre ami, déplora le vampire, tu viens de l'époque aux merveilles technologiques, et tu as été incapable d'en savourer ne serait-ce qu'une miette, écrasa-t-elle une larme imaginaire.

Vu la panique qui avait saisi les moldus après l'incident du vibromasseur et l'E.M.P. qu'il accidentellement occasionné au Kentucky, Harry ne trouvait pas qu'être dépendant de la technologie soit quelque chose de souhaitable. En même temps, qui était assez stupide pour stocker sur son ordinateur l'intégralité de son existence ou conduire une voiture fonctionnant à _l'électricité_. Comme si un moteur à combustion n'était pas assez dangereux. Ces moldus, franchement ... Ils pouvaient être aussi brillants qu'abrutis, parfois...

-Et donc ? essaya-t-il une énième fois de réorienter la conversation. Après avoir sauvée Sparkles et voler un sac de diamants stellaires, que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons discuté et conclu qu'une alliance était une riche idée, ricana le monstre à visage humain.

À ces paroles, le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de grogner et fut un instant tenté de se laisser moyer dans le bassin d'eau rosâtre.

-Avec combien d'"Elues de la Destinée" as-tu conclu une alliance, exactement ? fut prit le Sauveur d'un excès de masochisme purement gryffondorien.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle à compter mentalement. Il y a Alwenn, la guerrière du passé que j'ai rencontré dans la Forêt Interdite ; la mercenaire en couche-culotte nous ayant fait traverser les défenses de Poudlard-

-Une minute, l'interrompit le professeur. Tu m'expliques comment elle s'y est prise, _exactement_ , lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix faisant frémir les Seigneurs des Ténèbres confirmés.

Parce que bon, Harry n'était clairement pas une flèche, mais même lui n'était pas assez débile pour ignorer les implications de l'aveu de Galatea et gober le premier bobard venu. Et si le mage noir local avait laissé entrer trois de ses harceleuses attitrées, il y allait avoir un règlement de comptes sanglant.

-Oh ! Euh... se dandina suspicieusement la créature sanguinaire. Une histoire d'explosions servant de diversion ? osa-t-elle lui sortir avec un sourire innocent.

-Myriam... grogna sourdement le chasseur de mages noirs. Dernière chance, la menaça-t-il.

-Eh bien, hésita un instant le vampire avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il y a effectivement eut une série d'explosions visant à détruire momentanément les protections magiques, lui avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Putain, Myriam... grommela le Sauveur en se massant une énième fois les yeux.

-Puis, reprit-elle, le Directeur est arrivé et nous avons plus ou moins marchandé avec lui notre scolarité. Il nous a demandé de nous taire sur sa participation dans notre entrée à Poudlard à condition que nous nous inscrivions en tant qu'élèves et que nous n'assassinions personne, lui révéla-t-elle.

Dippet était _vraiment_ un vieux croûton s'amusant à amasser dans son établissement tous les cas sociaux du globe...

-Merveilleux, grogna le Survivant qui se demandait ce qui lui avait prit quand il avait accepté d'enseigner dans cette école de cinglés.

Est-ce que les problèmes qu'il allait immanquablement avoir en mettant son poing dans la figure du vieux singe manipulateur en mal de sensations fortes valaient le coup qu'il satisfasse un besoin de violence irrationnel ? Question intéressante qu'il allait sous peu mettre en pratique.

-Et donc, se dépêcha d'embrayer le vampire ne voulant pas déclencher l'ire du puissant sorcier capable de raser ce château avec un peu de motivation et de prières envers sa Poisse Cosmique toujours partante pour un peu d'action. Après avoir scellé notre amitié avec la gamine bizarre, je me suis retrouvée dans une situation compromettante nullement due de mon fait.

-Sans blague, grinça ironiquement l'aimant à ennuis dans la patience finissait de s'étioler.

-Crois-le ou non, mon cher Harry, mais les poufsouffles qui s'étaient réfugié dans l'aile B pour se protéger de ton fidèle destrier mangeur d'hommes ont recruté des serdaigles et ces derniers ont décidé que les systèmes de sécurité n'étaient plus à jour et qu'il était inconcevable qu'ils aient cours dans ces conditions.

-Des poufsouffles et des serdaigles sont en train de faire grève ? reformula avec ahurissement le digne professeur.

-Les serdaigles font grève, corrigea le vampire. Les poufsouffles fomentent une rébellion contre l'administration.

-Par les jouets érotiques de Benjamin Franklin, sortit toute seule l'injure empruntée à Carter. Tu déconnes, la supplia-t-il. Je ne peux quand même pas avoir atterri l'année précise ou toutes les calamitées vont s'abattre sur Poudlard, désespéra le Sauveur avec une mine complètement défaite.

Avant même que Myriam ait put répondre à son ancien colocataire détruit par l'énormité de sa situation, une échine rocailleuse et une paire d'yeux jaunes émergea de l'eau trouble de la petite piscine et se dirigèrent prestement à leur rencontre. N'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien provenir ce qui ressemblait fortement à un crocodile, et trop déstabilisé par cette journée haute en couleur, le Sauveur ne réagit pas immédiatement quand une mâchoire immense s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fallut l'intervention du vampire et des capacités physiques exceptionnelles pour que le sorcier ne se retrouve pas dévoré par le reptile géant barbotant dans le bassin où reposaient encore ses lunettes.

-Je suis maudit, expira avec désespoir le Survivant perché sur une armoire normande. Mon existence est régie par une divinité loufoque et droguée au LSD trouvant amusant de me faire expérimenter une version personnelle de la loi de Murphy, se laissa-t-il dramatiquement tomber sur le ventre, imitant avec brio une carpette dépossédée de tout sauf de sa peau.

-Mon pauvre Harry, compatit l'autre individu perché sur le majestueux meuble en bois en lui offrant un oreiller duveteux et une couverture laineuse. J'ai le déplaisir de t'apprendre que tout ce qui est susceptible de croiser notre chemin de maudits va fatalement finir par devenir un foutoir surréaliste et indescriptible en notions humaines, fit la régicide accidentelle en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

-Je n'ai même pas le début d'une idée de savoir comment un crocodile et une armoire normande ont bien put entrer dans cette salle de bain, ne put que déplorer le Sauveur.

-Ca, je sais, lui affirma le vampire. Un très généreux élève m'a révélé que cette pièce change de forme toute les trois heures.

Tiens ? Était-elle tombée sur un substrat à la Pièce-sur-demande, ou sur l'endroit le plus mystérieux et utile de Poudlard avant même que sa première semaine en tant qu'élève soit terminée ?

-Et tu lui as fait quoi, pour qu'il te crache tous ses secrets d'ado boutonneux en moins d'une journée ? marmonna le professeur dépourvu de la moindre once d'énergie.

-Sous-estimerais-tu mes talents d'actrice, mon cher Harry ? fit Myriam en rabattant derrière son épaule ses longs cheveux mouillés. Tu devrais pourtant savoir, depuis le temps, que je regorge de facultés cachées, et qu'un gosse de dix-sept ans n'a pas ma moindre chance face à ma généralissime personne.

-Quelqu'un devrait te dire que tu devrais avoir honte, lâcha le Survivant toujours étalé apathiquement sur le ventre.

-Comme si tu étais le mieux placé pour me faire la morale, renifla le vampire séculaire. Bref, d'après ma source, cet endroit change de fonction régulièrement, et ce qui avait été une salle de bain luxueuse quelques minutes auparavant se trouve dorénavant être quelque chose comme une chambre à coucher pour individus particulièrement douillets.

Pour que des couvertures et des oreillers se situent sur le haut d'armoires, effectivement, le genre de personne trouvant son bonheur dans ce genre de salle appréciait le confort au dépit du sens de l'esthétique. Parce qu'honnêtement, pour que lui, qui se satisfaisait d'objets fonctionnels, considère que cette pièce soit un affront au bon goût, l'endroit devait être exceptionnellement laid.

-Joie, marmonna le Sauveur démotivé en zieutant la sombre forme de la bestiole nageant dans le bassin d'eau rosâtre. Si cet endroit est une chambre, tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a une petite piscine et un crocodile à l'intérieur ? fit le sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? lui répondit Myriam en haussant les épaules. C'est la première fois que j'entre dans cette salle, se justifia-t-elle.

-Au fait, lâcha avec une pointe de curiosité le sorcier fixant toujours la créature barbotant sous lui, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était l'individu qui te courrais après.

C'était plus ou moins à cause de cette personne que Harry se retrouvait perché sur cette armoire, la moindre des choses était de savoir qui était le responsable de cette dernière aventure épique. Quand il retrouverait sa volonté et son désir de bouger, il serait pratique de connaître son identité afin de pouvoir prévoir une vengeance adaptée, comme lâcher l'individu en question dans une pièce sombre avec Hannibal.

-C'est parce que tu passes ton temps à m'interrompre, lui mit-elle sur le dos la responsabilité de l'interminabilité de son compte-rendu.

-Mais bien sûr, refusa de polémiquer l'invertébré planqué sous sa couverture.

-Où en étais-je ? reprit l'actrice comme une diva lui accordant l'honneur d'écouter ses péripéties épiques.

-Les serdaigles font grève et les poufousouffles se rebellent, lâcha avec un soupir désespéré le Survivant.

Les seules choses qui avaient été certaines, au cours de sa scolarité mouvementée, avait été le sérieux de la Maison des érudits, et la dévotion au travail des blaireaux. Que ces deux données se retrouvent tourne-boulées perturbait plus le Sauveur qu'une armada de harceleuses voulant qu'il leur enseigne l'Art des Accomplissements prohétiques, ou l'éclosion d'un nid d'accromentules, ou un débarquement d'une bande d'aurors incompétents, ou tout autre évènement capillo-tracté ne cessant de s'abattre sur lui avec la régularité d'un métronome. Que les deux Maisons sensées garantir la paix sociale au sein de l'école soient en train de fomenter la chute de Poudlard était assurément une catastrophe divine pire qu'une goule immortelle se baladant dans les couloirs. Pire que donner cours à des monstres à visage humain, ou que se faire draguer par Voldemort Junior, ou qu'un futur mangemort converti au bouddhisme, cette dernière débacle lui annonçait que le cours du temps tel qu'il le connaissait venait de méchamment dérailler et qu'il en était l'unique responsable. S'il avait encore eut des doutes sur la question, il en était maintenant convaincu : Une malédiction frappait Harry Potter.

-Oui, hocha gravement du chef le vampire séculaire. Cherchant une planque pour mes délicates pierreries, mon collier d'une puissance alors inconnue et ma lance incrustée de joyaux, mes pas m'ont guidée vers l'aile B. Ce qui était une cruelle horreur. Parce que figure-toi que ces microbes ont essayé de me dévaliser.

-Les serdaigles ? n'y crut pas le professeur.

-Les poufsouffles, rectifia Myriam à la plus grande horreur du Survivant.

-Mais depuis quand les gentils poufsouffles se mettent-ils à racketter des passants innocents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-Depuis la fin de la pause déjeuner, apparemment, lui répondit cordialement l'ancienne aristocrate. Un préfet m'a même tenu la chandelle pendant des plombes, m'expliquant en large et en travers le début de leur "mouvement", les actions qu'ils comptaient effectuer et les avantages qu'ils espéraient obtenir à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, nota-t-elle, il y a tout un paragraphe te concernant.

-Moi ? ne comprit pas le professeur ne se souvenant pas avoir jamais fait quoique ce soit contre Poufsouffle.

-Toi, confirma la sangsue. Apparemment, les septième année ont été outrés de ton comportement "inapproprié", ricana le fort compatissant vampire.

-"Inapproprié" ? éructa d'un ton scandalisé l'homme au-dessus de tous soupçons. Mais c'est à _moi_ qu'on a mis la main aux fesses dans cette histoire ! protesta le Sauveur.

-Oui, se marra son ancienne colocataire, j'ai entendu parler de Walburga Black et de son sans-gêne. Mais comprends-la, se faire marier à son cousin de treize ans la tente moins qu'épouser le futur Lord Potter et chef du gouvernement, qui se trouve coïncidentellement être plutôt bel homme et un sorcier sacrément puissant.

-Mais je m'en fous ! s'écria ledit parti idéal. Je n'épouserais personne ! _Jamais_! enfonça-t-il le clou.

-Je ne pense pas que ton avis sur la question lui importe, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Merveilleux, marmonna le Survivant en laissant lourdement tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller.

-Bref, reprit-elle une énième fois son interminable réçit. Les septième année n'ont pas apprécié ton comportement envers Lucretia Black et ont décidé de te faire virer de l'école par tous les moyens.

-Ca va, grogna le professeur. Je l'ai vu juste collée à ramasser des champignons dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est pas la mort, roula-t-il des yeux. Moi, on m'avait collé à la chasse au tueur de licorne pendant ma première année. Je vois vraiment pas en quoi il y a matière à se plaindre.

-Miss Black se trouve être la fille de Lord Black, le renseigna l'ancienne aristocrate habituée des embrouilles politiques.

-Et ? ne comprit pas le problème le sorcier élevé par des moldus vouant un culte à leur télévision.

-Et, pauvre abruti, les gens raisonnables se trouvant être l'Héritier du chef du parti politique dirigeant le gouvernement depuis ce matin ne s'amusent pas à obliger la fille du chef d'un parti ennemi à s'humilier publiquement en allant ramasser dans la boue des champignons ! l'admonesta l'autre maudite. Es-tu donc complètement stupide ?! commença-t-elle à perdre sa patience.

-Hey, protesta le Sauveur, rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux a tué un roi en exil ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! contesta la créature sanguinaire.

-Si tu le dis, renifla l'aimant à ennuis en retournant fixer le reptile barbotant dans l'eau rosâtre.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, jeta-t-elle artistiquement ses cheveux humides derrière son épaule, je cherchais une cache pour mes tendres possessions, et un jeune homme à la langue bien pendue a accepté de me révéler quelques-unes de ses cachettes, dont cette étrange pièce. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'endroit allant abriter mon butin, un goujat arrogant m'a bousculée et s'est mis à me poursuivre depuis lors, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Quel goujat arrogant ? voulut savoir le curieux sorcier.

Le lent sourire qui prit place sur les lèvres de Myriam annonçait une catastrophe divine de catégorie deux, l'une de celles qu'il aurait dû anticiper et qui allaient sacrément l'ennuyer.

-Tu te souviens de Machin, le type que les péquenots cherchaient partout à l'aide de torches et de fourches, et que j'avais pris pour mon quatre-heure ?

-Oh non, soupira lourdement le Sauveur. Marius Black, expira-t-il avec désespoir.

Avec toutes les tuiles ayant passé leur temps à lui atterrir sur le crâne, il avait complètement oublié le type qui avait débarqué en plein cours en passant par la fenêtre. Il l'avait su, pourtant, que ce mec ne pouvait qu'attirer les ennuis et devait être viré de Poudlard _manu militari_.

-Je peux savoir comment _toi_ , tu connais son nom ? arqua un sourcil surpris Myriam.

-Il a explosé ma fenêtre et tenu un discourt comme quoi la vie au front était d'un ennui sans fin, grinça le sorcier.

-Oui, approuva le vampire, il m'a dit la même chose.

-Il n'a pas cherché à t'assassiner pour l'avoir balancé aux moldus enragés ? demanda avec incrédulité le Sauveur.

Lui, à la place du Black, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Harry Potter avait toujours eut une très faible tolérance pour les types cherchant à réduire drastiquement sa précieuse et unique existence.

-Quoi ? Mais non, voyons, en plissa-t-elle ses charmants sourcils. Il veut juste que je le transforme en vampire, lui avoua-t-elle comme si un soupirant un peu trop collant la harcelait de bouquets de fleurs et de boîtes au chocolat.

-Quelques années plus tôt, lâcha le Survivant, j'aurais sans doute été tenté d'affirmer que ce mec était suicidaire, mais être un vampire a des avantages certains, témoigna le compagnon de beuverie de Klaus, la sangsue affublée d'une Chasseuse en guise de petite-copine.

-Si tu avais connaissance du palmarès de ce monstre, crois-moi, tu penserais autrement, l'averti avec une légère angoisse la créature plusieurs fois centenaire.

-Quel genre de palmarès ? osa-t-il demander avec un masochisme purement gryffondorien.

-Le genre "Je suis un héros drogué à l'adrénaline et aux retournements de situation épiques, s'il vous plaît rendez ma vie encore plus incroyablement surréaliste", grinça avec quelques frissons l'individu recherché par Grindelwald et l'héritier de Dracula.

-Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu ne lui pas dit que nous étions maudits d'une poisse phénoménale, la pressa-t-il en sentant la Grande Catastrophe se pointer.

-J'ai peut-être sous-entendu que les péripéties loufoques étaient mon pain quotidien, avoua Myriam d'une petite voix embarrassée. Mais laisse-moi te rassurer, Harry, ta personne n'a même pas été mentionnée dans notre discussion, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter avant que son compagnon d'infortune n'essaye de la mette en pièce.

-T'as intérêt, grogna sourdement le Sauveur en tirant nerveusement les fils de sa couverture.

Il était certain, qu'à un moment donné dans l'année, Marius Black, alias Machin-McAllister, allait devenir une épine inconfortable dans la chaussure rembourrée du Survivant. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, un type capable de trouver une guerre ennuyeuse et de s'infiltrer à Poudlard aussi facilement allait bien évidemment poser ses bagages dans la réputée école de magie et harceler les pauvres professeurs dans l'espoir qu'il puisse profiter d'une aventure épique par procuration.

-Il nous faut donc, mon cher ami, un plan d'attaque pour virer de ce château cet individu complètement marteau avant qu'il nous rende tous chèvre, décréta le vampire. Et comme tu as tes billets dans la fosse aux lions qu'est l'aristocratie locale, tu es donc tout désigné pour t'occuper du rejeton Black par l'intermédiaire de ton influente famille.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Harry. Quand Machin a débarqué et qu'il a sorti son nom, mes élèves ont blanchis plus rapidement que si je les avais mis face à un détraqueur. À mon avis, ce mec est une pointure suffisamment connue pour qu'Andréas le laisse faire ce qu'il veut à Poudlard, tant qu'il n'explose pas une tour par accident, ajouta l'Héritier de la maison Potter.

-Ca craint, lâcha la Française dans une grimace.

-L'histoire de ma vie, déplora le Survivant dans un soupir à fendre l'âme et en laissant sa tête tombée sur l'oreiller. Et comment Beery t'as retrouvée, au fait ? voulut-il connaître la fin du récit rocambolesque de son amie.

-Je venais d'échapper avec brio à Machin, et de planquer à un endroit parfait mes tendres possessions, quand je suis tombée sur ton sosie, l'accusa-t-elle de son regard écarlate, comme s'il était responsable des actions des deux autres Potter se trimbalant dans les couloirs.

-Lequel ? demanda Harry.

-Celle qui se prend pour une actrice et qui a décidé qu'elle avait besoin de mon enseignement pour incarner le plus parfaitement possible un personnage de sa pièce de théâtre, renifla hautainement le vampire.

-Yierk, lâcha l'allergique à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du théâtre.

-Ton sosie, donc, reprit Myriam, a jugé intelligent de hurler et de rameuter à sa troupe d'acteurs amateurs et son médiocre metteur en scène en herbe pour me donner la course, grinça-t-elle en continuant à fusiller du regard le professeur de Xénomagie. Et c'est plus ou moins là où je t'ai trouvé, termina-t-elle enfin son compte-rendu capillo-tracté.

-Je confirme, fit le Sauveur désabusé, ma journée est pour l'instant pire que la tienne.

-Ah oui ? renifla ironiquement le vampire.

-La preuve, une espèce de crocodile bleu aux dents de requin tient mes lunettes en otage, lâcha le professeur dépourvu d'énergie.

Avec un minimum de détermination, venir à bout de ce reptile barbotant dans une grande baignoire ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Le tout était de retrouver la volonté de se lever et de lancer un _Accio_ un peu plus précis que celui de Myriam.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de pleurer sur ces horreurs ? n'y crut pas la créature séculaire. Tu es un cas désespérant, soupira la sangsue en se penchant dangereusement dans le vide.

-C'es lunettes ne me quittent plus depuis mes sept ans, marmona le Sauveur attaché à ses affaires. J'y tiens, conclut-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour un camarade de malédictions, murmura le vampire avant de plonger artistiquement dans la petite piscine abritant une bestiole carnivore.

-Un _Accio_ aurait été suffisant ! cria le Survivant à l'eau bouillonnante depuis son perchoir.

Pour seule réponse, le sorcier reçut un objet volant depuis le liquide rosâtre jusqu'à son visage. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent d'éviter la collision avec son front déjà suffisamment marqué à son goût. Ouvrant sa main gauche, le Sauveur eut la surprise de trouver quelque chose de particulièrement inédit entre ses doigts.

-Ceci ! cria-t-il à nouveau au bassin remué par l'épique combat aquatique entre un vampire et un alligator. N'est pas une paire de lunettes ! brandit-il un trousseau de clés rouillées.

-Si t'es pas content ! T'as qu'à les chercher pas toi-même ! lui répondit la créature sanguinaire aux prises avec un reptile géant n'appréciant pas qu'on critique ses actions.

Ce qui était la plus logique des options. Après tout, on n'était jamais satisfait que par soi-même.

- _Accio_ lunettes ! se décida enfin à agir le Survivant.

Le problème, fut qu'aucune paire de lunettes ne lévita dans sa direction.

-Mais c'est quoi _encore_ ce binns !? craqua pour de bon l'humain professeur aux limites d'ors et déjà dépassées.

-VIENS ME DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN ! lui hurla Myriam depuis sa piscine.

Baissant ses yeux myopes vers le bassin, Harry remarqua trois autres formes suspectes au fond de l'eau. Si personne ne venait prêter main forte à la sangsue, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait un bras ou une jambe à recoller d'urgence.

-J'arrive, soupira le Sauveur en se mettant enfin en position verticale. Pas besoin de crier, marmonna le sorcier.

-BOUGE TES FESSES ! continua à l'admonester le vampire en train de faire une prise de catch à une espèce de gorille fushia.

-Ca mérite une photo, lâcha le Britannique. Bouge pas, dit-il en farfouillant dans son sac en perle et en tirant un appareil photo polaroïd.

-NON MAIS TU DÉCONNES ?! explosa la sangsue en lui envoyant un anaconda aux crochets aiguisés en plein visage.

-Fais risette, ricana le sorcier derrière son appareil moldu en évitant souplement la bestiole d'un geste d'épaule.

-JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER ! le menaça Myriam en retenant de ses mains la mâchoire du crocodile géant et un donnant un coup de pied à un albatros jaune fluo.

Le flash de l'appareil trafiqué, et emprunté aux Amazones, eut le mérite d'aveugler temporairement les créatures en train de se crêper le chignon trois mètres plus bas, et de donner un avantage certain au sorcier à la myopie handicapante. Sautant souplement du haut de l'armoire normande, le Sauveur fit un plongeon parfait dans le liquide rosâtre au fond devenu insondable, et émergea héroïquement dans une gerbe d'eau, tel un héros de film d'action stéréotypé dont Carter ne cessait de le comparer.

-Je te le dis, Harry, grogna sinistrement le vampire séculaire à la vision altérée, tu vas me le payer, lui promit-elle en fracassant d'un coup-de-poing le crâne du reptile bleu.

-C'est ça, fit dédaigneusement le sorcier habitué à recevoir des menaces de mort régulièrement. Quand t'auras fini de jouer, tu pourras m'aider à retrouver ma paire de lunettes ? osa-t-il lui demander en mâtant l'albatros jaune.

-Si tu prononces encore une fois le mot "lunettes", Harry, je t'arrache les yeux, prophétisa dans un grognement bestial la Française aux prises avec un gorille rose.

Trop occupé à escalader la créature volante, le Survivant ne répondit pas à la provocation de sa camarade de malédiction. Invoquant pléthore de cordes pour immobiliser l'animal n'ayant rien de naturel, il réussit à s'installer sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture et à lui clore le bec juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur Myriam.

Harry Potter avait toujours apprécié, depuis Buck, de monter sur des créatures dangereuses et dotées d'ailes. De ce fait, ses compétences en rodéo sauvage ou mécanique étaient tout simplement exceptionnelles. La figure de Carter quand le Britannique avait pulvérisé son record de cinq bonnes minutes avait été tout simplement mémorable. L'Américain avait été persuadé que le type passant tout son temps à fuir les bestioles un tant soit peu menaçantes s'humilierait lui-même devant un public de Texans pur-souche et était resté bouche-bée devant l'habileté du sorcier. Cet instant avait nourri son Patronus pendant de longues semaines, surtout quand Carter l'avait accusé d'utiliser sa magie pour tricher. Il avait fallu l'incident avec un monstre marin pour que le chasseur de primes comprenne que le Sauveur était tout simplement doué pour mater les monstres qui n'essayaient pas de le manger. Et qu'il était taré, accessoirement, parce qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne prendrait son pied à faire du rodéo sur un serpent de mer de dix-huit mètres en pleine tempête dans la mer de Chine. Tout comme Harry était incapable de comprendre le plaisir que le moldu éprouvait à conduire une belle voiture ou une _moto_ , horreur des horreurs, Carter n'avait jamais put comprendre le hobby légèrement suicidaire du sorcier.

-Dans ce cas, ma chère, dit-il une fois que son assiette fut suffisamment stable pour pouvoir prononcer des mots humains, que penses-tu de "paire d'optiques" ? se marra le Sauveur ayant retrouvé son énergie

Le grognement du vampire en train de noyer son gorille de la seule force de ses bras tira un sourire mesquin au trentenaire. En faisant enrager Myriam, le sorcier avait presque l'impression de se venger de sa journée pourrie. Certes, la sangsue était aussi innocente que lui dans cette histoire, mais s'en prendre aveuglement à quelqu'un le soulageait de sa frustration accumulée. Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas la solution la plus juste, mais au moins le Survivant avait repris du poil de la bête, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, et c'était se bercer d'illusions que croire que l'immortelle n'aurait pas fait de même si elle en avait eut l'opportunité.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, lui promit le vampire en délaissant le corps immobile de sa victime. Et puisque tu m'as si parfaitement handicapée en m'aveuglant, tu es de corvée pour t'occuper du lézard géant, lui annonça-t-elle en croisant résolument des bras après s'être assise sur la boule de poils rose flottant dans le bassin.

Vu qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'anaconda en l'écrasant contre le plafond et avait noyé le gorille, il était logique que le Sauveur neutralise la moitié des bestioles géantes. L'albatros jaune fluo étant déjà sous son contrôle, l'alligator bleu restait la seule créature barbotant encore dans le bassin dépourvu de fond.

- _Accio_ paire d'optiques ! réessaya le sorcier plein de bonne volonté.

Comme à son précédent essai, rien n'émergea de l'eau rosâtre dans une gerbe glorieuse pour venir à sa rencontre. Le juron coloré qui sortit de sa bouche aurait put faire frémir Bellatrix Lestrange mais ne fit à la place que ricaner la sangsue.

-M'est avis que tes horreurs viennent de se faire aspirer par cette pièce étrange, lâcha la gloussante étudiante.

-Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve à moitié aveugle, grinça le Sauveur. Et que le remboursement de mes "horreurs", comme tu dis, te revient donc entièrement.

-Excuse-moi, protesta Myriam avec un peu trop de dramatisme. _Qui_ a trébuché sur son pied et nous a envoyé dans cette piscine ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil aristocratique.

- _Qui_ m'a entraîné dans ses ennuis alors que les miens venaient de me lâcher la grappe ? fit de même le Survivant en surplombant sa camarade de malédiction depuis l'albatros maîtrisé.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu protester, eut-elle le culot de lui lancer depuis sa bouée rose.

-Depuis quand protester a jamais marché pour enrayer les catastrophes divines ? demanda rhétoriquement l'aimant à ennuis au karma aussi pourri que celui du vampire.

-Un manque de résultat probant ne devrait pourtant pas t'empêcher d'essayer, lui affirma avec une mauvaise foi inimaginable l'Elue de la Destinée sensée arpenter la Voie de la Rédemption.

-T'es vraiment un cas, lâcha le Sauveur, soufflé par l'audace de la sangsue.

-C'est parce que je suis unique, mon cher Harry, se rengorgea l'actrice satisfaite d'avoir remportée la joute verbale. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a un crocodile géant qui barbote sans doute autour de nous pour mieux nous manger, lui rappela-t-elle ses obligations.

-Je suis myope, Myriam. Pour pouvoir distinguer autre chose que des formes floues, il me faut un objet en particulier, qui se trouve au fond de ce bassin, énonça-t-il distinctement comme s'il parlait à une demeurée ayant des problèmes de compréhension.

-Crâme-moi ce truc, rends-moi la vue, et je retrouve tes maudites paires de lunettes, grogna le vampire trouvant que cette comédie commençait à vraiment tourner en rond.

-Ca marche, conclut le professeur en faisant décoller son albatros. _Accio_ reptile carnivore ! s'écria-t-il dans les airs.

Une forme indistincte et bleue sortit de l'eau rosâtre dans un claquement de dents sinistre et se dirigea vers l'oiseau géant et son cavalier. D'une pensée, le Survivant fit brûler la créature à l'aide de Magie Élémentaire et évita le corps enflammé volant vers lui d'une cascade de haute voltige parfaitement exécutée. Si Jones, le capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avait assisté aux prouesses aériennes de son professeur, il en serait tombé à genoux de dévotion. Et n'aurait jamais abandonné son projet de se faire entraîner par le maître en la matière, accessoirement.

L'animal carbonisé par ses bons soins s'aplatit comiquement contre le plafond au style architectural gothique, ressemblant à ceux des rares églises que le baroudeur inter-continental avait visité. La masse informe resta accrochée quelques secondes avant de retomber dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure dans la petite piscine remplie de liquide rosâtre n'étant assurément pas de l'Amortentia. Toujours dans les airs, sur le dos de sa bestiole fraîchement apprivoisée mais pas vraiment stable, Harry eut le déplaisir de noter, alors que le crocodile flottait paisiblement sur le dos, que l'ameublement de la salle et ses proportions avaient encore arbitrairement changé. Et que cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas quatre créatures mangeuses d'hommes qui allaient leur pourrir l'existence.

-Bravo, mon cher Harry, l'applaudit lentement et moqueusement le vampire toujours perché sur son gorille fushia. Maintenant, rends-moi la vue et je pourrais enfin pêcher tes maudites horreurs, lui ordonna-t-elle dans une grimace dénotant ce qu'elle pensait de son sens de la mode en matière d'accessoires.

Ignorant sa camarade dotée elle-aussi d'une poisse disproportionnée, le Survivant plissa ses yeux verts dans la direction relative de la nouvelle catastrophe parachutée dans son nez. Même malgré sa vue atrocement limitée, il pouvait dire que quelque chose clochait méchamment.

-Si j'étais à ta place, Myriam, la prévint le Sauveur, j'escaladerais un pilier jusqu'au plafond.

-Quel pilier ? fit la sangsue en fronçant ses charmants sourcils. Et si je dois me mettre en hauteur, pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à une dame de ma qualité de s'installer sur ton nouveau destrier ? Et pourquoi, _exactement_ , est-ce que je dois escalader un pilier ?

-Ceux qui viennent d'apparaître, l'informa dans l'ordre de ses questions le trentenaire. Parce que je préfère éviter de m'approcher d'une autre maudite risquant d'aggraver ma Poisse personnelle pour l'instant. Et parce qu'un tourbillon suspect vient d'apparaître sur ta gauche, et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où peux bien aller toutes les choses et créatures qui disparaissent à l'intérieur, la renseigna-t-il.

-Ah, fit la vampire pas plus paniquée que cela en dérivant vers le maelström. Je t'ai raconté la fois où des sorciers m'ont banni dans une différente dimension ? lâcha l'autre maudite à la destinée capillo-tractée.

-Tu veux réitérer l'expérience ? grinça le Sauveur en invoquant une corde qu'il lança à sa camarade imbuvable.

-Figure-toi que se retrouver coincer dans un univers dépourvu d'humains, et donc de source de nourriture, ne sont pas les plus plaisantes vacances que j'ai pu passer, lâcha platement le vampire séculaire en nouant le lien autour de sa taille. Et je crois que tes horreurs sont officiellement portées disparues, ricana-t-elle de ses malheurs en grimpant à l'aveugle jusqu'à l'albatros.

Le professeur ne fit qu'émettre un grognement transmettant son humeur massacrante.

- _Accio_ paire de lunettes ? réitéra-t-il une ultime fois sa vaine tentative.

-Mais abandonne, craqua la créature sanguinaire dans un soupir puissant et exaspéré.

- _Accio_ chose à moi ? tenta désespérément le sorcier.

-Désespérant... lâcha le vampire en levant ses yeux aveugles au ciel.

Cette fois-ci, sortit de l'eau en train d'être aspirée comme le contenu d'un évier toute une procession de trucs bizarres n'ayant rien à voir avec une honnête paire de lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? grogna la sangsue sentant que le mutisme du trentenaire ne pouvait qu'annoncer une nouvelle embrouille.

-Euhh... ne put que prononcer le Sauveur. Je crois que l'intégralité de ce qui a été paumé dans ce bassin vient d'entrer en ma possession, exprima-t-il en observant la dizaine d'objets suspendus dans les airs.

-Dont tes horreurs ? voulut savoir Myriam.

-Probablement pas, avoua le sorcier occupé à zieuter une pomme en or.

Il était presque certain qu'il avait lu un conte avec une pomme d'or à des amazones en couche-culottes. Une histoire grecque, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas encore une fois défaut, qui avait finie avec une guerre durant dix ans. Mieux valait détruire cette chose le plus tôt possible, ou au moins la mettre en sûreté des mains avides des mages noirs pullulant cette école en la planquant dans son sac en perles.

-Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aller au teint ? questionna l'avide vampire dépossédant les Seigneurs des Ténèbres de leur trésor et parcourant le globe à la recherche de bijoux gobelins rehaussant l'éclat carmin de ses yeux.

Il y avait, effectivement, une broche dorée avec des petits saphirs incrustés formant un motif de fleurs de Lys. Nul doute que l'ancienne aristocrate française apprécierait l'objet. Le problème, cependant, résidait dans la dangerosité de telles gemmes entre les mains expertes de Myriam. Mieux valait taire cette découverte, pour la sécurité de tous les résidents du château, dont la sienne.

-Ca dépend si un harmonica rouillé te tente particulièrement, bluffa le Sauveur.

Harry Potter avait véritablement _adoré_ dépouiller les gens à une table de poker. Surtout après que Carter lui ait appris à correctement jouer aux cartes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ç'avait été en compagnie de l'Américain ayant passé deux ans de sa vie à vouloir le remettre à la Justice que le Survivant avait commis le plus de vol et cambriolage en tout genre. Pigeonner les joueurs pas assez malins pour se rendre compte qu'il trichait et cambrioler accidentellement une banque belge n'avait pas été les seuls méfaits pécuniers qu'il avait faits sous l'influence du chasseur de primes. Il y avait eut une histoire de disparation d'une pièce du Metropolitan Museum et d'une parure hors de prix du cou d'une princesse auquel le Sauveur avait plus ou moins participé. Mais le _must_ restait tout de même l'incident des casinos de Macao. Quand Harry disait que les engins moldus se détraquaient sur son passage, il ne mentait absolument pas, et les machines à sous le lui avaient prouvé en le noyant sous une montagne de pièces dorées. Certes, vu leur popularité, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés poursuivis pas des mafieux, et le Britannique avait dû prouver sa chance de cocu avec un flingue sur la tempe, Carter suspendu par les pieds, des cartes entre les mains, et les fesses assises à une table de tueurs sociopathiques. Leur tête décomposée quand Harry les avait proprement dépouillé avec un sourire innocent avait été un spectacle valant leurs petits ennuis à Macao. Malheureusement, depuis cet épisode, les mafieux chinois l'avaient mis sur leur liste noire et il n'avait plus put faire un pas en Asie du Sud-Est sans se faire poursuivre par des tueurs à gages à l'ambition dévorante. C'était d'ailleurs au cours d'ennuis avec la Triade qu'il avait rencontre Yatsumi, sa compagne d'infortune l'ayant fait resté plusieurs mois au Japon.

Tout ça pour dire que le Survivant était un bluffeur invétéré qui était né à cause d'une série ininterrompue de mauvaises cartes en main et qui avait du passer son temps à mentir pour espérer ne pas repartir avec moins qu'il n'était arrivé. Donc, techniquement, sa mythomanie latente venait exclusivement du corniaud perché sur son épaule et qui se marrait de ses déboires de maudit chronique.

-Ca dépend, lui répondit sur le même ton Myriam. Ton harmonica, il est en or massif ou en os de monstre marin ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil critique à l'instrument de musique dans un état de conservation déplorable.

-Ca m'étonnerait franchement, lui avoua-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, fit le vampire installé dans son dos, tu peux garder ton tas d'immondices.

-Trop aimable, grinça le sorcier en tendant la main gauche pour attraper une espèce de rose des vents métallisée ressemblant à ce qui était sorti de l'eau quand la sangsue avait essayé d'invoquer ses lunettes.

-Ce qui serait trop aimable, mon cher Harry, commença à s'impatienter l'ancienne aristocrate, serait de me rendre la vue, finit-elle dans un grognement.

-Tout de suite, lui assura le Sauveur en se dépêchant de faire rentrer tout objet potentiellement intéressant dans son sac à la contenance infinie. Laisse-moi juste trouver la potion adéquate, justifia-t-il le ramdam que faisait son sac en perles. Tada ! fit-il joyeusement en sortant une bouteille d'eau moldue. Laisse-moi te dire qu'avec cette merveille d'ingéniosité alchimique, ta vision sera encore plus performante qu'avant, lui mentit-il comme un vendeur téléphonique.

-C'est ça, marmonna Myriam pendant que son ami lui versait quelques gouttes d'eau parfaitement normale au coin des yeux.

Le Sauveur rangea sa bouteille d'eau pendant que le vampire clignait erratiquement des paupières.

-Je te préviens que si à la fin de cette journée, ma vue n'est pas redevenue ce qu'elle était, je m'arrangerais pour que tu reste à moitié aveugle toute ta vie, le menaça-t-elle sombrement.

-Femme de peu de foi, l'admonesta le baratineur de service.

-Et toi, fit le vampire en l'ignorant pour se masser vigoureusement les yeux, à quel point ton début de journée a-t-il été merdique ?

Un lent sourire prit place sur les lèvres du Survivant. Myriam n'avait aucune chance de gagner leur petit concours de la "journée la plus pourrie", surtout quand elle s'était embrouillé dans sa chronologie et lui avait sortit des odieux bobards même pas intelligemment ficelés. Harry ouvrit la bouche et se mit à débiter la suite de catastrophes ininterrompues qu'avaient été ces dernières heures.

* * *

 **Avouez, Myriam vous avait manqué. ^^**

* * *

 _-Si ça peut vous rassurer, dit le Sauveur voulant se débarrasser de son enquiquineur lui rappelant un peu trop Percy, je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter mes cours sans raison parfaitement valable._

 _-Comme une sieste à l'abri de périples héroïques, ajouta l'autre Pion préféré d'une entité sadique._

 _-Ou une invasion de mages noirs voulant kidnapper des élèves, lança-t-il un regard équivoque vers la sangsue à la langue un peu trop pendue._

* * *

 **SEY**


	18. Ménagerie Déjantée

**'Lut lecteurs, lectrices.**

 **Me retrouvant dans une situation où je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps de flâner sur mon merveilleux ordinateur, ma cadence d'écriture a officiellement atteint le point mort. Je vais donc poster mes chapitres une fois toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi, et m'excuse d'avance si vos messages se retrouvent sans réponse. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je suis au chap 23, donc j'ai encore le temps de voir venir avant de me retrouver sans rien à poster. Hahaha...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Ménagerie déjantée**

-D'accord, j'avoue, s'inclina Myriam. Ta journée est _de loin_ pire que la mienne.

-Quand je te dis que j'ai une Poisse Cosmique, soupira le Sauveur tirant la longe d'un albatros géant et d'une teinte jaune fluo.

-Et tu penses que t'auras quel genre de problème, pour avoir séché ton dernier cours ? lui demanda l'élève de septième année perchée sur l'animal docile.

-'Ché pas, lui répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Sans doute la même chose que toi pour ne pas avoir assisté à un cours complet.

-Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es sensé être un exemple pour les jeunes esprits dont regorge ce château, ricana le vampire. Ton châtiment sera, j'en suis convaincue, pire que le mien. Surtout si j'arrive à persuader Dippet de mon utilité en cas d'attaque des sbires de Grindelwald.

-Sbires qui seraient venus à Poudlard pour te faire la peau, pointa avec raison le Survivant.

-Menu détail, refusa-t-elle de reconnaître sa future culpabilité dans le fiasco qu'allait être l'invasion de mages noirs déterminés.

-T'es vraiment un cas, déplora le Sauveur en secouant la tête.

Même lui se sentait un minimum responsable quand de pauvres gens n'ayant rien demandé se retrouvaient avec la conséquence de ses actions sur le dos. Si cette histoire de "Voie de la Rédemption" était sérieuse, le vampire aurait vraiment besoin d'apprendre un chouilla de compassion envers le reste du monde, et surtout ses malheureuses victimes n'ayant commis comme crime qu'attirer son regard carmin.

-C'est parce que je suis unique, mon cher Harry, se rengorgea la sangsue en faisant voleter ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-En même temps, marmonna dans sa barbe le professeur, deux comme toi, et ce serait Fukushima.

Pour avoir été au Japon à cette période, et avoir été plus ou moins responsable du tremblement de terre et de la catastrophe nucléaire qui avait suivi, Harry Potter pouvait utiliser cette comparaison. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier incident qui avait convaincu le Britannique qu'aucun pays ne pouvait les abriter, lui, ses conneries d'ivrognes et sa Poisse Cosmique, sans finir au bord de la ruine.

-Deux comme toi, mon cher Harry, rétorqua la créature à l'ouïe surdéveloppée, et ce serait la fin de toute vie dans cette partie de la galaxie.

-Pas faux, avoua le sorcier sachant pertinemment à quel point son existence était bénie par la malchance et les suites de tuiles catapultées dans sa tronche à un rythme infernal.

-PROFESSEUR ! le héla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Allons bon, grogna Myriam. À chaque fois que l'on peut souffler cinq minutes, un autre débile se ramène et fout tout par terre.

-Monsieur Abbott, le salua froidement le Sauveur occupé à trainer son oiseau géant dans les couloirs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il pourrait attacher son nouvel animal de compagnie au même endroit qu'Hannibal avant que les ennuis ne le rattrapent.

-Avez-vous vraiment privé les troisièmes années de temps d'étude irremplaçable ? l'accusa le préfet de Serdaigle en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils dans une imitation parfaite de la future Minerva McGonagall.

-Euhh... ne put que dire le Survivant, frappé par cette vision tout à fait inconvenue. Oui, se reprit-il, j'ai jugé la sécurité des élèves plus importante qu'un simple cours d'option secondaire, utilisa-t-il l'éclosion du nid d'accromentules comme excuse imparable.

Jedediah Abbott écarquilla comiquement les yeux.

-L'éducation des élèves _est_ plus important que leur sécurité, lui asséna le préfet.

Ce fut au tour du professeur d'écarquiller stupidement ses yeux verts et myopes.

-Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il confirmation devant la névrose du jeune serdaigle.

-T'as vraiment le chic pour attirer tout les cas sociaux de cette partie du globe, déplora Myriam en secouant la tête de lassitude.

-Le cursus de Poudlard est unique en son genre, s'exprima le jeune homme en s'approchant un peu trop près de son professeur. Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée du nombre d'étudiants étrangers qui _tueraient_ pour avoir leur place dans cette école ? lui demanda-t-il en collant son nez au sien.

-J'en connais au moins une qui serait prête à tuer pour être dans une école sans évènement épique, marmonna le vampire toujours perché sur l'albatros dans sa barbe immatérielle.

-La Maison Serdaigle ne peut pas admettre un tel écart de conduite tout simplement inqualifiable, lui fit la morale le préfet de sixième année en réajustant sa paire de lunettes. Il en va de notre réputation, ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, dit le Sauveur voulant se débarrasser de son enquiquineur lui rappelant un peu trop Percy, je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter mes cours sans raison parfaitement valable.

-Comme une sieste à l'abri de périples héroïques, ajouta l'autre Pion préféré d'une entité sadique.

-Ou une invasion de mages noirs voulant kidnapper des élèves, lança-t-il un regard équivoque vers la sangsue à la langue un peu trop pendue.

-Je me contrefiche des raisons qui pourraient vous pousser à sécher, se rappela à leur souvenir l'irritant préfet. Si nous apprenons que vous avez une nouvelle fois manqué à vos obligations d'enseignant, nous serons obligés de prendre les mesures nécessaires auprès de la Direction pour nous assurer que vous suivez bien le contenu du contrat professoral que vous avez signé.

Minute papillon. Un contrat ? Quel contrat ? Il avait signé un contrat ? Avec ce vieux renard roublard de Dippet ? C'était normal qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ?

-T'es tellement dans la merde que ça en devient même plus drôle, intervint le vampire d'une voix désabusée.

-Ta gueule, Myriam, claqua la voix du Survivant.

Si le vieux croûton avait fait joujou avec sa mémoire, le tyraniseur de Seigneurs des Ténèbres allait lâcher sa frustration de la journée sur son botruc d'employeur, et ce dernier allait pleurer dans les jupes de ses ancêtres, foi de Harry Potter. Tout comme personne ne cherchait à activement le tuer sans perdre quelques plumes au passage, personne ne jouait avec son esprit s'il voulait garder la maîtrise du sien. C'était mathématique, un abruti lui lançait un _Avada_ , le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes n'avait aucun scrupule à le laisser se faire tuer par ses propres bêtises de débile incapable de comprendre comment fonctionnait un Feudeymon. Et si un organisme mono-neurononal tentait de s'infiltrer dans sa tête pour foutre en l'air son mental d'ors et déjà précaire, l'élu de trop de prophéties se ferait un plaisir de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Par conséquent, si Dippet avait eut la très mauvaise idée de le forcer à signer un contrat douteux et de lui effacer la mémoire juste après, Harry Potter allait se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec les aurors sur le dos pour la lobotomisation du Directeur.

-Si tu veux un conseil, mon cher Harry, faire craquer sinistrement ses phalanges à chaque résolution de mauvaise augure devant témoin te désigne invariablement comme le coupable idéal le jour où tes actions douteuses seront dévoilées au grand jour, lui donna conseil la régicide habituée à avoir des foules criant au meurtre à ses basques.

Le Sauveur n'eut pas le temps de fermer le caquet de sa traîtresse d'amie avant que Jedediah Abbott ne reprenne son monologue moralisateur.

-En tant que membre du corps enseignant, professeur, il est de votre responsabilité d'assurer vos cours qu'importent les contingences inattendues. À partir de maintenant, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre donnant tout sauf l'heure, le 2 Septembre 1942 à 17 heures 34, vous êtes officiellement notifié que la moindre infraction à votre contrat de travail vous vaudra les sanctions que nous jugerons adaptées pour vous forcer à assurer votre emploi du temps.

Si le contrat en question s'avérait être un contrat de travail, alors effectivement, le trentenaire avait signé un morceau de papelard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais si Dippet l'avait enchanté pour qu'il soit dans l'incapacité d'agir de son propre chef, ça allait barder, foi de Potter.

-"Nous" ? releva l'aimant à ennuis l'autre point curieux en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

-La secte à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort ? demanda Myriam avec un sourire anticipatoire.

-Parle pas de malheurs, marmonna avec humeur le Survivant n'ayant vraiment plus envie de croiser des types en ayant après une baguette et une pierre qu'il ne possédait plus.

-Je parle bien évidemment des grévistes de la Maison Serdaigle, lui répondit Jedediah Abbott en remontant ses lunettes à montures dorées de façon particulièrement prétentieuse.

-Ah, oui, fit le vampire. J'en ai rencontré quelques-uns chez les Blaireaux Rebelles.

-Qui ça, encore ? soupira de lassitude le Sauveur en se massant les yeux.

-Les poufsouffles s'étant barricadés dans l'aile B après que ta monture ait essayé de les dévorer, lui rappela la sangsue.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que les créatures pouvant potentiellement mettre en danger la sécurité des élèves doivent être exclues des limites de l'école ? fit le préfet en zieutant sur l'albatros géant tenu en laisse par le professeur de Xénomagie.

-Avant que nous interrompiez, Abbott, lui annonça l'adulte responsable, j'étais justement en train d'emmener cet animal dans un endroit où il ne pourrait blesser personne, lui assura la baratineur de service.

-À l'abattoir ? fit le sixième année sous le piaffement outré de l'oiseau géant.

-Non, répondit calmement le trentenaire en tenant fermement la longe de la créature sauvage. Dans les cachots, près des serres privées du professeur Beery, pour que le professeur Brûlopot puisse l'utiliser comme matière première pour l'un de ses cours.

Connaissant le personnage, Brûlopot allait adorer chouchouter la bestiole de la taille d'un ptérodactyle, et allait même chambouler son programme scolaire juste pour y inclure l'albatros jaune fluo. Cependant, le haussement de sourcil suspect du préfet, qu'il aurait juré breveté par Minerva McGonagall, lui fit savoir que l'adolescent était loin d'être dupe du manège de son professeur.

-Je vais en discuter avec nos dirigeants et nous vous communiquerons notre décision concernant cet animal, lui sortit avec sérieux et professionnalisme le gosse de seize ans.

-Faîtes donc, lui répondit automatiquement le voyageur du futur ayant rencontré des cadres d'entreprises véreuses lui ayant sorti pratiquement le même discours. Vous savez où me trouver quand le mémo circulera, lâcha-t-il en vraiment réfléchir.

-Un "mémo" ? fit Jedediah Abbott en arquant un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Oups. Petit anachronisme.

-Un terme moldave pour désigner une décision arrêtée et difficilement contestable, broda le Sauveur avec un aplomb né de l'habitude à sortir des montagnes d'inepties à la minute et à devoir régler les conséquences avec brio.

Le regard suspicieux du serdaigle ne quitta pas son visage, mais le préfet sembla ne pas accorder une grande importance au langage étrange de son professeur.

-Vous devriez avoir de nos nouvelles concernant cet animal au cours du petit-déjeuner de demain, lui indiqua l'adolescent en remontant sérieusement sa paire de lunettes glissante dans une parodie de congé.

Sitôt Jedediah Abott sorti de leur champ de vision, Myriam lança :

-Si personne ne lui impose rapidement des limites, ce gosse va nous pourrir méchamment l'existence, le prévint-elle avec des airs de prophétesse.

-Laisse-moi deviner, grinça le professeur. Tu proposes de te dévouer pour éduquer ce morpion à la tête un peu trop gonflée ?

-Une petite morsure et hop ! Problème réglé, fit le vampire comme si elle n'essayait pas de le convaincre de droguer et manipuler l'un de ses élèves.

-Je pense que la méthode diplomatique a plus de chances de fonctionner, lui répondit le sorcier en traînant l'albatros jusqu'à la planque où la sangsue avait stocké le sombral meurtrier.

-Elle a surtout plus de chances de te péter à la gueule, rectifia Myriam en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

-Ta vue n'est toujours pas revenue ? s'inquiéta le Sauveur.

Si la physiologie des vampires était différente et que le voyageur du futur ne possédait pas de moyen d'améliorer la vision de son ancienne colocataire, il allait avoir un plus gros problème sur les bras qu'une bande d'ados grévistes.

-Disons que j'arrive à distinguer les couleurs et les formes approximatives des choses autour de moi, mais que mon appréciation de la distance est toujours aussi pourrie, marmonna l'ancienne aristocrate. Je ne sais pas comment _toi_ tu fais pour marcher sans te tenir aux murs ou te repérer dans ce dédale, lui reprocha-t-elle sa parfaite mémoire du labyrinthe qu'était l'école de magie.

-J'ai passé ma scolarité ici, renseigna-t-il le vampire maudit de la Double-Vue du futur.

-Ca explique beaucoup de choses, grogna la Française. Comme ton idée de te planquer dans un vivier de créatures encore plus loufoques que moi.

-Pas faux, convint le sorcier en tirant sur la longe de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Tu restes l'un des individus les plus sains d'esprit de cette école de tarés.

-M'est avis que mon statut de "maudite" n'est pas étranger à ton sentiment de camaraderie à mon égard, et que n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu normal se tiendrait le plus loin possible de ma personne, pointa Myriam.

-C'est parce que tu n'as aucun sens de la mesure, lui expliqua le Survivant ayant déjà eut un vampire pour meilleur pote. Si tu restreignais tes envies de meurtres et de casse-dalle nocturne, je t'assure que ta dose journalière d'ennuis épiques diminuerait fortement, ajouta le malchanceux chronique.

-Quel est l'intérêt d'être immortel, si on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut au moment où on le veut ? renifla l'étudiante de septième année.

-Tu n'es pas immortelle, tu es juste un peu plus difficile à tuer que le premier quidam venu, rectifia le Sauveur.

-Question de sémantique, renia-t-elle la Réalité dans un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

-Si tu le dis, n'insista pas le Pion de la Destinée commençant à entendre les hennissements enragés de ce brave Hannibal. Au fait, s'inquiéta enfin le Survivant, tu l'as bien attaché, avant de partir dépouiller les Briseurs de Sort ?

-À moins que ton fidèle destrier ne soit capable de venir à bout de chaînes runiques, cette bête démoniaque ne peut aller nulle part, lui assura Myriam.

-Des chaînes runiques ? Carrément ? souffla l'impressionné professeur. Ca t'a pas paru un peu trop excessif pour un simple animal ayant un gouffre sans fin au lieu d'un estomac ? demanda le Sauveur n'ayant jamais lui-même posé de liens magiques de cette puissance sur qui que ce soit.

Non pas que personne ne lui en avait posé au cours de ces errances épiques aux quatre coins du globe, le contraire aurait été honnêtement étonnant. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à ces chaînes enchantées que Carter l'avait plus ou moins traîné pendant quelques mois de contrat juteux en contrat exorbitant et avait amassé une fortune colossale en vendant aux autorités compétentes les mages noirs les plus dangereux du coin.

-Étant donné que ton canasson a bien failli dévorer vivant un pauvre petit premier année innocent, je me suis dit qu'un minimum de prudence ne pouvait décemment faire de mal à personne, expliqua la sangsue.

Un léger pressentiment titilla la conscience du Sauveur.

-Par "failli dévorer vivant", tu veux dire quoi exactement ? osa-t-il demander en sachant d'avance que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Je veux dire, fit le vampire, que j'ai dû aller chercher le môme coincé au fond de son gosier.

Ca ressemblait un peu trop à un mauvais conte des frères Grimm pour être autre chose que la vérité.

-Le remettre le plus tôt possible dans la Forêt Interdite me parait être devenue une priorité, lâcha le responsable professeur horrifié par les actions de son animal de compagnie l'ayant tiré du manoir des géniaux Potter.

-Sans déc', grogna le vampire en se frottant à nouveaux les yeux depuis son perchoir.

Ce qui devait de toute évidence être une porte attira l'attention du Sauveur. De ce que le myope pouvait en juger, quelque chose de massif essayait de l'emboutir et le mince panneau bardé de barres métalliques résistait tant bien que mal à l'assaut.

-Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire sur l'exagération des moyens d'isolement, lâcha le sorcier.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, musa dans un sourire le vampire.

-Je suis même surpris de savoir que tu as réussi à l'enfermer quelque part, sortit le professeur médusé par la force de la créature piégée à l'intérieur de la pauvre pièce d'ors et déjà détruite.

-Figure-toi que ça n'a pas été une promenade de santé, grinça la sangsue. Il m'a fallu une petite éternité pour lui mettre la main dessus, même en suivant les cris de films d'horreur des petits poufsouffles, et au moins une bonne demi-heure avant que je puisse le saucissonner efficacement, soupira-t-elle en se souvenant de l'épreuve qu'avait été la chasse au sombral. Heureusement qu'un charmant élève m'a montré où je pouvais l'emprisonner en attendant que tu t'occupes de ta saleté de monture, marmonna-t-elle avec soulagement.

Un autre atroce mauvais pressentiment le fit stopper tout mouvement.

-Si je suis suffisamment maudit pour que ton charmant élève soit l'individu auquel je pense, je me rends aux Briseurs de sort, jura le voleur d'artefact hors de prix.

-À ce point ? fit Myriam en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

-Tout, sauf Tom Riddle, grogna le Sauveur ayant trop entendu parler de Voldemort Junior en une seule journée.

-Oh, lui, fit le vampire. Oui, je connais ce personnage, mais je te rassure, mon cher Harry, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a montré cette planque idéale, lui assura-t-elle le plus innocemment qu'elle put.

-Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir comment tu le connais ? marmonna avec humeur le Survivant.

-Comment quelqu'un dans cette école pourrait ne pas connaître cet individu ? rétorqua du tac-au-tac son ancienne colocataire. Il est à la tête d'un système de pot-de-vin en forme de biscuits et sucreries ; il est le maître incontestable de ce château de cas sociaux.

-Merveilleux, grimaça le voyageur du futur.

-Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais en finir avec cette histoire de canasson psychopathe et vaquer librement à mes occupations estudiantines, fit le vampire sanguinaire ayant accidentellement assassiné un souverain en exil.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, des fois qu'une catastrophe encore pire que les autres ne sorte miraculeusement de la bouche de sa co-victime prophétique, le Survivant sortit sa baguette et descella la porte gardant son fidèle destrier, le bien nommé Hannibal. Sous les cris apeurés de l'albatros géant toujours tenu par sa poigne ferme, le professeur eut la vision attendu d'une bête féroce et écumante de rage le charger dans l'apparente intention de le tuer. Un simple _Lévicorpus_ eut raison du sombral meurtrier, sous l'expiration soulagée de Myriam et les piaillement paniqués de l'oiseau géant. Alors que l'équidé était suspendu dans les airs, des morceaux de chaînes tombèrent sur le sol dans un tintement de mauvais augure.

-Tu es _sûre_ que c'était bien des chaînes runiques ? lui demanda le sorcier en zieutant sur les liens suspects.

-En tout cas, ça y ressemblait vachement, se défendit la sangsue aux pulsions kleptomanes.

-Et on peut savoir où tu te les aies procurées ? fit-il, décidé à savoir quel genre d'individus se promenait dans une école avec de fausses chaînes runiques réputées inviolables.

-Tu te souviens que j'ai effectué une petite expédition dans le camp des Briseurs de Sort et que j'ai profité du chaos d'une météorite pour emprunter quelques objets ?

-Moui, lâcha le professeur ayant remarqué que son précédent récit comportait des failles et des erreurs de chronologie troublantes. Et ? voulut-il savoir.

-Et, j'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, récupéré plus que des artefact infiniment précieux, lui avoua la sangsue encore plus accroc aux trésors que lui.

-Je crois que je devrais demander une liste, lâcha le trentenaire épuisé, mais je vais juste laisser couler et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, imita-t-il les autruches résolvant leurs problèmes en s'enfonçant la tête dans le sable.

-Excellente idée ! approuva avec enthousiasme son ancienne colocataire.

-Mais juste pour savoir, c'était qui, le type qui t'as montré où emprisonner ce monstre ? fit-il en montrant Hannibal de sa baguette.

-Un charmant gryffondor de troisième année qui adore les bestioles létales et mangeuses d'hommes, lui répondit le vampire en descendant de sa monture purement effrayée par le sombral. Et à mon avis, il tient sa passion pour les monstres de tous poils de son géant de parent, lâcha-t-elle sa bombe avec nonchalance.

-Il y a métis à moitié géant dans cette école ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

-Ou alors il a grave problème d'hormones de croissance.

-Alors qu'il y a un putain de Chasseur de Transylvanie qui se promène dans les couloirs ? ignora-t-il la pique de sa camarade pour mieux exprimer l'horreur de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle il était embourbé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques à ce point, lâcha Myriam en se tenant au mur. Nous sommes dans une école de _magie_ , où pleins de petits sorciers gambadent gaiement et dans l'insouciance la plus complète. Si ton Chasseur avait voulu exterminer tes élèves, il aurait commencé par eux, pas par un pauvre métis.

Il s'agissait d'un raisonnement on ne peut plus logique, et, dans des circonstances différentes, le Survivant aurait accepté cette explication sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait qu'un seul individu se trouvant être élève à Gryffondor dans les années quarante et vouant une passion dévorante pour les monstres les plus dangereux du globe : _Hagrid_. Le reste de l'école, honnêtement, le professeur s'en foutait comme de sa première couche, mais Hagrid, là, c'était autre chose. Personne ne touchait à ses amis sans craindre un retour de flamme _violent_ ; et il faudrait qu'il soit à moitié mort pour ne pas voler aux secours de ses plus proches amis quand un Croc-mitaine version sorcier rodait autour d'eux.

Il devenait urgent d'expédier la corvée de faire retourner Hannibal dans la Forêt Interdite, d'enfermer l'albatros dans les cachots et de rendre la vue au vampire sanguinaire le plus vite possible.

-Harry, fit ledit vampire sanguinaire d'une voix exagérément calme. Tu es train d'hyper-ventiler, l'informa-t-elle. Et tu hyper-ventiles pour quelque chose qui devrait à peine te valoir une goutte de transpiration. Tu commences à me faire peur, ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude. Est-ce que tu as finalement atteint ta limite et que ton mental est en train de s'auto-détruire ?

Avant que le Survivant n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit de construit, une silhouette familière apparue dans le couloir.

-Harry, fit la voix de Dumbledore. Mon pauvre ami, que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il avec une réelle inquiétude. Miss Delambre, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'infirmerie ? la fustigea-t-il devant son état apparemment critique.

-J'y serais bien allée, si je savais où elle se trouve, ou si mes globes oculaires étaient encore fonctionnels, lui grinça-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Albus firent plusieurs fois la navette entre son collègue, son élève, l'oiseau jaune fluo et le sombral enragé supendu la tête à l'envers par un lien invisible, analysant les quatre créatures pour déterminer laquelle demandait son attention la plus urgente.

-Harry, prit-il la charge des opérations de sa voix de stentor, détachez cette chose et conduisez ces deux animaux chez Brulopot-

-J'y allais, l'interrompit-il comme un gosse mal-élevé n'appréciant pas que l'on critique ses actions.

-Miss Delambre, ignora-t-il l'aimant à ennuis, vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie, lui ordonna-t-il sans la moindre place pour une quelconque contestation.

-Ca me va, donna quand même son avis le vampire séculaire loin de se sentir intimidée par l'aura imposante du Sous-directeur.

-Une fois que vous vous serez chargé de ces deux animaux, reprit le puissant mage, il est impératif que vous me rejoignez à l'infirmerie, exigea son supérieur hiérarchique prenant déjà Myriam par le bras.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le Survivant en baissant ses yeux myopes vers ses vêtements à la recherche de traces de sang suspectes.

Autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait pas été blessé par l'abracadabrante série d'incidents loufoques n'ayant cessé de lui être catapulté dans la tronche au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. À peine ses fringues étaient-elles roussis par l'accromentule enflammée l'ayant pris pour une quille de bowling et fripées et odorantes à cause de l'eau rosâtre dans laquelle il avait pataugé. Ah, se souvint-il enfin, il avait peut-être touché accidentellement les viscères d'une des bestioles assassinées par Myriam, d'où l'odeur de charogne putride qui lui collait à la peau.

-Parce qu'il est impératif que nous ayons une discussion sur certains sujets, fit le futur plus grand sorcier du globe en se penchant menacement vers son collègue un tantinet intimidé par le regard dangereux posé sur lui.

À tout les coups, Albus avait eut vent de la débâcle de sa chasse à Galatea et-

Une minute. Galatea, accompagnée des trois-quarts de la troupe d'aurors, n'était-elle pas justement sensée rencontrer le professeur de Métamorphose pour le faire odieusement chanter à l'aide de sa correspondance avec le tueur de masse le plus célèbre du moment ? Normal que Bubus donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un... Mieux valait faire profil le temps que l'orage passe, histoire de garder sa tête sur les épaules en attendant que le vieil homme passe sa frustration sur un innocent passant autre que lui-même.

-Mais bien sûr, fit le petit sorcier d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Tout ce que vous voulez, mon cher Albus, s'écrasa-t-il pitoyablement sous les ricanements peu compatissants de son ancienne colocataire.

Le regard polairement meurtrier de son futur ancien mentor s'adoucit sensiblement et ce dernier lui enjoignit plus poliment de le retrouver dans l'infirmerie une fois qu'il aurait disposé des deux bestioles loin d'être naturelles. Déglutissant difficilement, le Survivant regarda son collègue et son élève disparaître au détour d'un couloir et posa ses yeux myopes sur l'albatros effrayé et sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, puis sur la porte renforcée de barres de fer en train d'être enfoncée par un sombral se prenant pour un bélier. Avec un temps de retard, il se souvint qu'Hagrid se trouvait à la merci de toutes les calamités parlantes qu'avait malencontreusement attiré le Sauveur, dont un Croque-mitaine version sorcière, et que sa santé à court terme se trouvait drastiquement menacée. Surtout s'il avait vent de la pagaille ayant eut lieu dans la Bibliothèque et des araignées géantes gambadant à travers les rayonnages. Coulant un regard vers l'oiseau géant, le professeur se dit que l'albatros ferait un pot-de-vin parfait pour que le jeune adolescent passionné par les bestioles dangereuses, bizarres et incomprises reste loin de tout évènement ou individu risquant potentiellement de le transformer un méchoui. Restait juste à mettre la main sur le gryffondor tout en évitant les regards indiscrets des autres élèves. Si quelqu'un comme, disons Riddle ou l'accroc du Quidditch, apprenait qu'il était tombé dans une cuve de potion inconnue et qu'il en était ressorti avec un albatros géant apprivoisé, il serait assurément incapable de se coucher avant minuit.

Minute papillon. Riddle et monstre susceptible d'enflammer Hagrid étaient une association un peu trop familière pour la paix mentale du Survivant. Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible impression d'oublier quelque chose de sacrément important ? Bah, relativisa-t-il. Au pire, il réglerait le futur problème comme il réglait ceux du présent : en cherchant quelqu'un pour faire le ménage à sa place, et en faisant de son mieux pour se planquer du reste des catastrophes épiques. Que pouvait-il honnêtement lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il était déjà en train de subir ? Une invasion de sauterelles transgéniques ? Gellert Grindelwald campé devant les grilles de Poudlard pour chanter la sérénade à son ex ? Une armée de fées venues le transformer en méchoui ? Quoiqu'il pouvait se produire dans ce château de cas sociaux, Harry était confiant en sa capacité à survivre à l'insurmontable et était persuadé que rien sur cette Terre n'était susceptible de le mettre une bonne fois pour toute dans un cercueil. Le Sauveur n'avait cependant pas un instant envisagé la possibilité que des éléments issus d'une autre galaxie viennent à entrer en contact avec lui par l'intermédiaire de l'une des Dix Plaies, celle aux origines extra-terrestre et sa famille de tordus embauchant des limaces humanoïdes pour infiltrer Poudlard.

Tout à sa bienheureuse justification de la Réalité, le Survivant crut que rien de pire ne pourrait décemment lui arriver une fois que cette première journée ce serait terminée. Le futur allait bien évidemment se faire un point d'honneur à le contredire avec panache et gestes obscènes. De ce fait, Harry ne chercha pas à se rappeler les évènements de sa seconde année l'ayant conduit à empaler un Basilique avec une épée médiévale dans une pièce secrète pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Ce qui ne pouvait que s'apparenter à une grave erreur allant créer moult rebondissements épiques et le plonger tête la première dans une quête capillo-tractée avec la Weasley du futur en train de secouer des banderoles de fan-girl à son effigie. S'il avait su à cet instant ce que sa flemme légendaire allait provoquer, le Sauveur se serait assurément plus creuser la tête pour mettre la main sur le souvenir brumeux de l'expulsion d'Hagrid à cause du parfait préfet de Serpentard.

Actuellement, cependant, Harry Potter se trouvait avec un albatros géant et un sombral particulièrement meurtrier. Même la tête à l'envers et suspendu dans le vide, l'équidé ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la monture d'une divinité semant mort et destruction sur son sillage.

-À la réflexion faite, parla tout seul le Survivant. Il est sans doute plus intelligent de reconduire Hannibal auprès des licornes démoniaques le plus rapidement possible et d'informer plus tard Hagrid que j'ai le pot-de-vin parfait, fit-il sous l'enthousiasme muet de l'oiseau géant. Après tout, Myriam a raison, il n'est pas plus en danger que le reste de la population tarée de l'école et réagir comme une mère-poule surprotectrice ne pourra que me valoir de la suspicion, raisonna-t-il enfin logiquement. Mais le problème, continua-t-il à dialoguer avec les deux créatures dénuées de cordes vocales, c'est que je ne me vois pas faire deux aller-retour, et qu'il est difficilement concevable que promener deux bestioles carnivores dans le château ne se retourne fatalement pas contre moi, jugea le Sauveur. Je suis donc bloqué, résuma-t-il à son auditoire muet.

Le piaffement enragé d'Hannibal et le couinement apeuré de l'albatros jeune furent ses seules réponses.

-Mouais, fit l'aimant à ennuis. Quelle que soit la décision que je prends, je suis dans tous les cas baisé, grimaça-t-il amèrement.

Soupirant lourdement devant cette journée qui n'en finissait pas, le Sauveur du monde sorcier attacha la longe de l'oiseau géant à un morceau métamorphosé du mur et retroussa les manches de sa robe dans l'évident but de s'occuper de son brave destrier mangeur d'hommes. Le regard rouge sang que la bête posa sur lui aurait fait reculer une armée de Briseurs de Sort surentraînés, mais ne fit que hausser un sourcil au professeur ayant connu pire qu'un sombral à l'humeur assassine. D'un geste de sa baguette de houx, le sorcier libéra l'animal sauvage avec un léger rictus d'anticipation. Harry Potter avait toujours aimé faire du rodéo, même quand toute une série de catastrophes épiques lui tombaient continuellement sur la tronche depuis plusieurs heures. À l'instant même où l'animal toucha à nouveau la terre ferme, il se précipita toutes dents dehors vers la main droite du Sauveur, où s'était trouvée quelques instants plus tôt sa baguette présentement rangée dans son holster de poignet. Seulement armé de ses réflexes d'attrapeur et d'un physique toujours bien entretenu par ses multiples courses-poursuites, l'ancien gryffondor se mit en tête de mater le sombral caractériel. Il faillit perdre trois doigts dans le processus, et ne dut la survie de son oreille gauche qu'à une chance insolente, mais à la fin, après six longues minutes de lutte acharnée, Harry Potter sortit vainqueur de l'affrontement.

Perché sur le dos d'un Hannibal d'humeur massacrante mais bien heureusement munie d'une muselière de sa conception, cette horreur de clairon lui agressant les tympans, la longe de l'albatros effrayé dans sa main libre, le professeur de Xénomagie arpenta les couloirs les moins usités du château, espérant qu'aucun individu ne croise leur étrange procession et qu'ils puissent parvenir à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite sans effusion de sang. Bien évidemment, à peine furent-ils sortis de l'imposante bâtisse qu'un attroupement de poufsouffles et de gryffondors sortant des serres tenta de leur couper la route avec force de "Oh !" et de "Ah !" impressionnés et exaltés. Pour éviter un incident majeur avec la sécurité des élèves, le responsable professeur préféra s'enfermer avec ces deux créatures dans la serre vide la plus proche.

-Non, mais dîtes-moi que c'est une blague, lâcha le Survivant plaqué contre la porte assaillie par des mômes de douze ans à l'enthousiasme meurtrier.

Le regard vide d'Hannibal et l'inflexion de son oreille droite lui apprit que la Destinée avait encore frappé, et cette fois-ci sous la forme de végétaux sadiques. Lui qui avait été persuadé jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans que les filets du diable étaient la plante la plus meurtrière du globe, avait été forcé de revoir ses idées préconçues sur l'inoffensivité des plantes vertes après son séjour dans la forêt enchantée de Brocéliande.

À l'époque accompagné de la surpuissante sorcière l'ayant sortie de la pyramide labyrinthique sur laquelle il avait trébuché par accident, Mia Caldwin, le malchanceux chronique s'était retrouvé la proie d'une armée de monstres végétaux utilisant leurs racines pour galoper à la poursuite de leur futur casse-dalle, et n'avait eut la vie sauve que grâce à son ancien mentor. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été surprise du peu de connaissance du jeune homme à la Poisse sans pareille et avait profité qu'il soit suspendu tête en bas comme un morceau de salaison dans un garde-manger pour lui lire l'intégralité de son encyclopédie sur les plantes magiques qu'elle avait trouvé sur un type ayant eut le malheur de leur lancer un _Avada_ dans la tronche.

Le fait, donc, de se retrouver dans un espace clos cerné par des monstres végétaux capables de se _déplacer_ pour lui donner la course et accompagné de deux erreurs de la nature imprévisibles, avait tendance à faire monter la tension déjà bien élevée du Survivant. Surtout quand les plantes vertes posèrent leurs yeux jaunes sur lui et firent frémir leurs tentacules dans sa direction.

-Yep, fit le sorcier en tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée de porte. Je préfère affronter les marmots et les effusions de sang accidentelles, opta le professeur en effectuant une retraite stratégique.

Cependant, le sorcier n'avait pas prévu que lesdites erreurs de la nature reste volontairement derrière et se mette à donner férocement la charge aux végétaux en train de piailler comme des poules quand un renard pénétrait dans leur poulailler.

-Oups, fit l'aimant à ennuis noyé sous la masse d'élèves le pressant de questions personnelles et d'exclamations ravies.

Il semblerait que Harry Potter ait détruit accidentellement l'une des précieuses serres du professeur Beery, qui allait sans aucun doute utiliser la perte d'échantillons végétaux rares pour le forcer à jouer dans sa pièce de théâtre. Le Survivant en grimaçait d'avance.

-Professeur, fit l'un des marmots agrippé à sa robe ayant survécu à une accromentule enflammée et un bain forcé dans un piscine de liquide inconnu.

-Oui ? répondit le professeur concentré sur le massacre qui avait lieu dans la serre numéro quatre.

-Vous êtes vraiment la réincarnation de Morgane ? lui demanda le gosse de douze ans avec des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux de fanboy.

-De quoi ? ne put que sortir le Héros des Temps Troublés avec un incrédulité profonde.

-La fée Morgane, lui répondit une autre gamine aux cheveux roux tressés. L'ennemie jurée de Merlin capable de faire disparaître un continent par colère et qui aurait put régner sur la Grande-Bretagne si elle n'avait pas eut à chaque moment décisif une malchance digne des légendes.

Tiens ? La célèbre demi-sœur du roi Arthur avait-elle, elle aussi, été un Pion de ces sadiques entités joueuses balançant à tour de bras météorites et Plaies bibliques ? Mais comment ces gosses avaient-il pu avoir eut vent de sa Poisse Cosmique sans pareille ? Quel corniaud sans scrupule parmi ses harceleurs attitrés avait-il pu vendre la mèche aussi rapidement ?

-Je ne suis la réincarnation de personne, affirma fermement le Sauveur. Qui vous a raconté une histoire pareille ? investiga-t-il de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

-Une septième année de Gryffondor, lui répondit le premier gosse refusant de lâcher sa robe ayant connu de meilleures journées.

Allons bon... Laquelle des rouquines immigrées clandestinement du passé ou du présent avait-elle craché sur son compte ? Et pour quelle raison ?

-Celle qui se promène toujours avec une épée, ajouta un troisième larron attaché à sa jambe gauche comme un poulpe affectueux. Et qui dit qu'elle est à Poudlard pour apprendre comment massacrer des créatures sanguinaires avec le plus de classe possible, pas pour écouter une vieille peau philosopher sur les nuances d'un sortilège inutile que seulement les érudits connaissent.

Alwenn, donc. Il était plaisant de constater que la guerrière du passé possédait un répondant face à Ursula Smith, et ne se contentait pas de "Oui, maître" à chaque fois qu'on essayait de l'entuber. Il restait à savoir pourquoi son larbin obéissant avait fait courir cette rumeur abracadabrante sur son compte.

-Et elle vous a dit pourquoi elle pensait que j'étais la réincarnation d'une figure historique majeure ? fit le sorcier à la puissance difficilement égalée en jetant un coup d'œil à l'éclaboussure verdâtre venant d'apparaître contre le mur transparent de la serre.

-Juste que vous lui ressembliez vachement, lui répondit la petite rousse.

Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, peut-être que l'une des Dix Plaies avait effectivement déjà rencontré l'ennemie jurée de Merlin l'Enchanteur, et qu'elle en avait parlé à ses condisciples. Mais de là à faire l'amalgame avec une réincarnation, franchement, il y avait un monde de différences. Les gryffondors n'étaient assurément pas les bougies les plus brillantes de la pièce...

Un cri plus perçant que les autres sorti de la serre numéro quatre, où se jouait une scène de boucherie particulièrement bizarre. Hannibal était un train d'arracher des tentacules à l'aide de sa mâchoire surpuissante, et l'albatros poursuivait à tire d'aile une créature galopant à toute vitesse sur les murs transparents de la serre.

-C'est vrai, que les Briseurs de Sort sont là pour vous ? lui demanda un autre marmot ne connaissant pas le principe de "vie privée".

-Disons qu'ils me prennent pour un certain Porter, louvoya le professeur fasciné par la danse macabre de son brave destrier.

Après tout, ces monstres végétaux avaient tenté de le dévorer une dizaine d'années plus tôt, le Sauveur n'éprouvait aucun besoin d'aider ces charmantes bestioles carnivores à survivre à l'estomac sans fond du sombral insatiable. Il était même satisfait d'obtenir une vengeance satisfaisante et différée contre cette engeance démoniaque par l'intermédiaire de sa fidèle monture.

Tout concentré sur le spectacle ayant lieu dans la serre numéro quatre, le Survivant rata les figures des élèves agglutinés autour de lui. S'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait remarqué que certains marmots s'étaient détachés de lui et que d'autres s'étaient encore plus accrochés à son pauvre corps harcelé par tous les cas sociaux de la Création. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le Sauveur était trop occupé à savourer le démembrement de végétaux carnivores par d'autres monstres extirpés directement d'un cauchemar pour s'intéresser aux réactions des petits étudiants.

-Le même Porter qui a foutu le feu à l'Allée des Embrumes ?! éructa le premier marmot en reculant le plus possible du professeur.

-Yep, lâcha l'adulte en jetant un coup d'œil surpris à l'assemblée de gosses pétrifiés autour de lui. Sauf que je n'ai foutu le feu à rien du tout, affirma l'ancien commerçant véreux.

C'était fou, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait une embrouille pendant qu'il était dans les parages, tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était le seul responsable. Mais il contestait fermement, quand il l'avait quittée, sa boutique était toujours en un seul morceau et dépourvu de moindre flammèche ou fumée suspecte. Pourquoi devait-il toujours porter le blâme des actions stupides des gens cherchant à lui mettre la main dessus par tous les moyens possibles ? Même quand Carter l'avait poursuivit à travers le globe pour le remettre à la Justice, il avait été jugé responsable du bordel que l'Américain avait laissé derrière lui à Saint-Louis. Comme si le Britannique était seulement capable de _conduire_ un véhicule motorisé. Comment avait-on pu décemment croire qu'il avait créé un carambolage en plein centre-ville avec une voiture à boîte de vitesses manuelle ? Les gens, parfois, désespéraient le Sauveur de la petitesse de leur intellectuel.

-Vous avez vraiment volé une relique rare au roi des gobelins ? le pressa le gosse saucissonné à sa jambe gauche.

-Y paraît, avoua dans un marmonnement le Survivant à la kleptomanie latente. Mais une Beauté pareille mérite qu'on en prenne soin, et ce vieux torchon mité avait laissé la lame s'émousser et des taches de rouille se former, se justifia le voleur. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser entre les mains d'un monstre pareil, essuya-t-il une larme au souvenir de sa rencontre avec la sublime dague pendant actuellement à sa hanche.

-Woah, firent les plus timbrés toujours agglutinés autour de sa pauvre personne pendant que la majorité palissait dangereusement et essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur malchanceux professeur.

-Vous pensez que vous pourriez nous faire cours, même si on est qu'en deuxième année ? le supplia une petite brunette aux yeux humides et à la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Détournant rapidement le regard de la gamine armée d'yeux de chien battu largement plus performants que le commun des mortels, le Survivant du faire preuve d'une force de volonté incroyable pour refuser la demande de la serpentard manipulatrice.

-Les options ne sont ouvertes qu'aux troisième année et plus, lâcha d'une voix hésitante le professeur attaqué sans préparation sur son point faible le plus problématique.

-S'il vous plaîîît ! fit la petite dizaine de marmots agrippés à sa robe brûlée et noyée.

Cerné par une armée de regards embués et suppliants, l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs sentit sa détermination vaciller dangereusement.

-C'est que j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, essaya-t-il de raisonner les gosses beaucoup trop enthousiastes pour sa santé mentale.

-Une seule petite heure après le dîner, marchanda la brunette avec une moue suppliante et ayant été assurément répartie à Serpentard.

-J'ai une vie privée qui me pompe tout mon temps libre, ne mentit-il même pas.

Parce qu'avec la troupe d'erreurs de la nature et les Dix Plaies allant le harceler sans interruption, le Survivant allait avoir du mal à faire trois pas dans les couloirs sans terminer poursuivi par une armée d'indésirables. Diantre, le malheureux trentenaire allait même avoir du mal à caser trois heures de tranquillité par jour pour qu'il puisse dormir entre un nouvel arrivage de catastrophe divines.

-S'il vous plaîîît ! gémit le môme se prenant pour un poulpe et n'ayant aucune attention de lâcher sa jambe. Vos cours ont l'air d'être tellement plus marrants que ceux des autres professeurs.

À ces paroles, le Sauveur arqua un sourcil.

Le gosse ne vantait pas ses qualités d'enseignant, mais sa Poisse Cosmique tellement légendaire qu'on le prenait pour la réincarnation de la Fée Morgane. Et, rien que pour ça, le voyageur du futur allait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas accepter dans ses cours les élèves de moins de treize ans.

-Mes cours ne sont pas sensés être amusants, grinça avec humeur le maudit chronique. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ce détail d'importance capitale que je vais me faire un plaisir de rectifier, lâcha sombrement l'adulte escaladé par une dizaine de pré-adolescents.

-Oh nooonn... gémirent les marmots avec une déception palpable.

-Professeur ? fit la petite rouquine qui avait mit une distance de sécurité respectable entre la source inépuisable de poisse et son innocente personne.

-Quoi ? coassa ledit professeur de Xénomagie essayant de décrocher le môme ayant pris ses épaules pour un perchoir.

-Il y a des plantes qui sont en train de fuir vers la Forêt Interdite, l'informa la future préfète-en-chef de sa promotion.

Le cou du Survivant craqua sinistrement quand sa tête tourna vivement dans la direction que pointait l'index de la petite rouquine. Et, effectivement, cinq ou six créatures végétales rampaient de toute la force de leurs racines et tentacules pour échapper à Hannibal et son complice et se dirigeaient à une vitesse impressionnante vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où elles pourraient espérer semer les deux bêbêtes herbivores et sans doute se démultiplier à l'excès. Le juron qui sortit de ses lèvres fit lâcher des "Ohhhh !" des bouches des gamins autour de lui.

-Je peux savoir quel botruc a oublié de fermer la maudite porte de cette serre, grogna le Sauveur en virant de son corps les petits parasites et sans faire preuve de délicatesse.

-Vous êtes le seul à être entré, lui rappela le môme toujours agrippé à sa jambe gauche.

Ce qui était vrai. Jetant un regard rapide à la porte qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, il constata avec soulagement que l'huis était toujours hermétiquement clos, et que les plantes fuyardes étaient donc sorties par un autre entrée. De même que le sombral et l'albatros géant qui les poursuivaient avec des cris à faire froid dans le dos.

-Hun-hun, fit le Sauveur, spectateur du cirque surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux myopes. Est-ce que tout le monde voit ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il tout de même confirmation.

-Si vous entendez par là que des plantes vertes sont en train de galoper vers la Forêt Interdite tout en étant poursuivies par votre oiseau géant jaune fluo, alors oui, professeur, vous voyez bien la même chose que nous, l'informa la même seconde année aux cheveux roux tressés d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être honnête.

-Génial, marmonna le Survivant en se massant vigoureusement les yeux. À la réflexion faite, ajouta-t-il avec un regain d'énergie, c'est parfait. Enfin presque, nuança-t-il ses propos en coulant un regard vers le massacre qu'était la serre numéro quatre. Beery va me déchirer la tronche, marmonna le professeur de Xénomagie en zieutant sur les morceaux de verre brisés ayant été une paroi recouverts de liquide gluant et vert.

Techniquement, Hannibal était de retour dans le vivier de bestioles flippantes qu'était la Forêt Interdite, et l'albatros jaune avait disparu hors des limites de l'école. Il avait donc rempli la tâche que lui avait assigné Albus avant qu'il ne lui remonte vigoureusement les bretelles pour avoir convaincu les aurors de ne plus poursuivre ce mage noir de Galatea. Il lui restait juste à se débarrasser des gosses le prenant pour une peluche à visage humain et il pourrait gambader sans joie vers l'infirmerie, où l'attendait son destin sous la forme d'une rouste administrée par le Sous-directeur ayant un problème avec les mages noirs, pour des raisons évidentes.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous donner quelques cours, professeur ? le supplia pathétiquement le môme toujours accroché à son pantalon.

-Je suis un homme très occupé, répliqua le trentenaire commençant à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se diriger vers le château avec le deuxième année en guise de boulet et espérer qu'il se lasse avant lui.

-Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins assister à ceux que vous allez donner aux autres promotions ? musa la serpentard allant concurrencer la rouquine pour le poste de préfète-en-chef.

Dire seulement "non" sans justification suffisante allait uniquement convaincre les morpions de squatter sa salle de classe dès qu'ils auraient un trou dans leur emploi du temps. Mieux valait faire preuve de finesse et monter un bobard difficilement vérifiable. Ou demander une montagne de dissertes sur un sujet ennuyant au possible pour au moins se débarrasser de la grande majorité des gosses.

-Si vous voulez assister à un cours dispensé à des années supérieures, fit le responsable professeur, il me faut la preuve que vous possédez les capacités nécessaires à sa compréhension.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda le marmot venant de lui taxer ses boutons de manchette en nacre.

-C'est-à-dire, expira le sorcier en se contrôlant pour ne pas gifler ce petit voleur odieux, qu'il vous faudra me faire parvenir quarante centimètres de parchemin sur l'introduction du sujet que je vais enseigner, lâcha-t-il en n'étant pas peu fier de lui.

-Hein ?! firent quatre morveux plus dégourdis que les autres.

-Non seulement vous voulez leur extorquer un temps d'étude considérable, mais en plus vous allez empiéter sur le peu de temps libre que nous disposons pour boucler nos devoirs considérables ! éructa la rouquine commençant à avoir une ressemblance frappante avec Molly Weasley.

-Plutôt que de vous interdire quelque chose et de devoir en payer le prix en vous retrouvant tous sagement assis dans ma pauvre salle de classe, expliqua le Sauveur, de cette façon, seuls les plus déterminés et les plus à même de comprendre qu'on ne fout pas le bordel dans mon cours à moins que l'on tienne à créer une faille spatio-temporelle, seront admis, termina le trentenaire avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Vous êtes un élitiste borné à la paresse sans limite, grogna la petite rousse tressée.

-Merci, fit le Survivant en esquissant un rictus de requin. Il est tellement rare que quelqu'un comprenne aussi vite que je ne suis _pas_ une personne fréquentable et digne d'éloges héroïques.

Harry Potter avait toujours, depuis sa première immersion dans le monde sorcier, détesté les bains de foule. L'attention de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui tentait pas tous les moyens de lui serrer la main en le félicitant d'avoir réglé une guerre pratiquement à lui tout seul en assassinant quelqu'un alors que lesdits enthousiastes du serrage de main étaient restés tranquillement dans leur canapé irritait exagérément le Sauveur. Il n'aimait pas sa célébrité ruinant un anonymat qu'il ne pouvait trouver que chez les moldus, et n'avait aucun scrupule à le faire savoir à ses groupies hystériques. Honnêtement, l'aimant à ennuis n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde le voyait comme un héros ne vivant que pour la reconnaissance des masses.

-Je vous trouve encore plus cool, bava le gosse scotché à sa jambe gauche et dont les yeux s'étaient transformés en pluie d'étoiles.

-Misère... marmonna le Survivant en maudissant son absence de chance.

-Vous ressemblez à la méchante reine dans Blanche-Neige, lui sortit la petite brune de Serpentard avec un air béat collé au visage.

Mais pourquoi Harry Potter devait-il toujours rencontrer des gens bizarres à chaque pas qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez l'intention de détrôner votre père et de prendre le pouvoir ? recommença-t-on à lui prêter des intentions politiques sous la forme du morveux voleur de boutons de manchettes.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas des septièmes années sur le point d'entrer dans le monde des adultes qui le harcelèrent, mais des marmots de douze ans trouvant qu'il était "cool" et voulant tout savoir de sa vie pour le simple motif qu'il savait mater des bestioles féroces sans perdre un bras au passage et que son père adoptif était la caricature d'un serpentard accompli.

-Je peux savoir quel étudiant vous a sorti cette crétinerie ? grogna dans sa barbe de plusieurs jours le professeur tentant encore de se débarrasser des parasites s'agrippant à ses vêtements comme des moules à leur rocher.

Le morveux ayant le même besoin de s'approprier des objets ne lui appartenant pas prit le temps de masquer son amusement avant de lâcher le plus innocemment possible :

-L'intégralité du clan Black, claqua sa réponse sous un silence mortuaire.

-Hun-hun, fit le professeur ne voyant pas en quoi cette révélation était suffisamment choquante pour faire pâlir tous les petits élèves autour de lui.

-Parce que j'appartiens au clan Black, précisa le petit voleur aux cheveux bruns devant l'absence de réaction de l'adulte.

-Et ? fit l'Héritier d'une prestigieuse famille n'ayant absolument pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionnait l'aristocratie sorcière.

Le morveux parut un instant décontenancé par la nonchalance du Survivant et leva un sourcil surpris.

-Et, continua-t-il le massacre, ma famille est ce qui fait office de royauté en Grande-Bretagne.

Clignant stupidement de ses yeux verts, le voyageur trans-temporel lâcha :

-Depuis quand des sorciers fiers de leur ascendance "pure" sont-ils affiliés aux Windsor ?

Bon. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce coup, mais la mine outrée d'une bonne partie des gosses avait certainement valu sa petite blague douteuse. Surtout que six élèves étaient en train de pouffer le plus discrètement possible. Le fait que le voleur fasse partie des enfants en train de se marrer était cependant étrange. Avait-il fracassé le délicat mental altéré par la consanguinité du malheureux petit Black ? Si tel était le cas, il allait assurément avoir de petits problèmes du même acabit qu'avec les gobelins et Andréas allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne merdait pas avec ses jolis petits plans de conquête de la planète.

-C'est normal qu'il soit en train de s'étouffer de rire alors que je viens d'insulter sa famille ? demanda l'adulte à la petite rouquine restée de marbre face à sa tentative d'humour.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Alphard adore faire des blagues au sujet de sa famille, le renseigna-t-elle. Je crois qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas vraiment, ajouta-t-elle avec une mine inquiète. Orion a même menacé de l'exclure de la famille une fois qu'il deviendrait Lord, après qu'Alphard ait glissé une limace dans son petit-déjeuner.

-À mon avis, pointa une petite blonde ayant des airs de Pansy Parkinson, c'est surtout parce qu'il l'a mangée, ricana-t-elle en cachant ses dents de sa main.

Sacré gosse... Même lui n'avait jamais osé glisser quelque chose dans le repas de Malfoy Junior.

-Laissez-moi deviner, marmonna le trentenaire avec un sourire tordu. Gryffondor ? supposa-t-il.

-Même pas, renifla la brunette plus dégourdie que les autres. Serpentard, parce qu'il possède une ingéniosité certaine pour faire chier les gens, fusilla-t-elle du regard son condisciple représentant la quintessence même de l'innocence.

-Je relève juste votre quotidien morne de quelques farces sans conséquence, répondit la précédente incarnation de Georges Weasley comme s'il ne comprenait pas où était le mal.

-Raconter à tout le monde que j'ai du sang de Leprechauns dans les veines n'est pas sans conséquences, railla la petite rouquine.

-Comme si c'est ma faute si la Maison Serdaigle regorge de racistes et de crétins pompeux élitistes ! se défendit le mal de crâne constant des deuxième année.

-Avoir convaincu toute ma Maison que j'étais secrètement la _fille_ cachée d'un Tsar sorti d'un pays de ton imagination n'est _pas_ sans conséquence, grogna le môme accroché à sa jambe gauche.

-Toi qui te plaignais de ton manque de popularité parmi Gryffondor, tu as pu te rendre compte que tout le monde était prêt à t'aider pour sortir ton père des geôles du méchant Azkadir le Grand et te dérober un baiser, osa lâcher l'impossible gosse.

-Me voler toutes mes chaussettes pour tyranniser les elfes de maison avec n'est _pas_ sans conséquences, le fusilla toujours du regard la petite brunette.

-Je te rends service, se justifia à nouveau Alphard Black. Personne ne devrait porter des horreurs pareilles. Le rose et le jaune ne devraient jamais se marier, et surtout pas avec des petites fleurs, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-C'est du lierre, pas des fleurs, grinça sa condisciple entre ses dents serrées.

-C'est des plantes, c'est pareil, refusa d'avoir tord le pré-adolescent.

-Et vous voulez que j'accepte d'enseigner à cette catastrophe sur pattes comment rendre ma vie encore plus bordélique ? demanda rhétoriquement le Sauveur en pointant un doigt vers le voleur de boutons de manchette.

-Hé ! protesta l'engeance Black en train d'essayer de le dépouiller de ses lacets.

Ce qui avait autant de chance d'arriver que la perte de sa Beauté parfaite et pure, vu la tonne de sortilèges qu'il avait apposé sur ses trop précieuses chaussures. C'était que, l'air de rien, une bonne paire de pompes était difficile à trouver, quand on crapahutait dans des marais aussi bien que sur des banquises, poursuivi par toute une armée de trucs bizarres allant des cadavres en putréfaction aux fées revanchardes voulant le passer à la broche.

Il avait trouvé cette merveille de maroquinerie en Egypte, juste après avoir été rescapé de la labyrinthique pyramide par Mia Caldwin, la surpuissante sorcière irlandaise de cent-vingt balais, elle-aussi dotée d'une poisse incommensurable et l'ayant pris sous son aile un peu plus d'un an avant que ses ennuis avec les fées de Brocéliande ne réduisent leurs relations en charpie. N'étant clairement pas le genre d'individu appréciant de porter un gosse de dix-neuf piges sur son dos en plein désert juste parce que ses chaussures en toile avaient fini dans le ventre d'alligators zombies et que le sable brûlant l'empêchait de poser pied au sol plus de quatre secondes, la vénérable sorcière avait voulu pallier à ce défaut le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui avait acheté elle-même sa précieuse paire de bottes, sachant d'expérience qu'à moins de posséder un matériel de qualité, le jeune homme allait passer les trois-quart de son temps à boiter parce qu'il se serait foulé la cheville en marchant sur une tortue, ou parce qu'une bestiole l'aurait piqué, ou parce que ses délicats pieds auraient été pleins d'ampoules. Ayant passé, dans ses plus jeune années, un temps considérable à trouver _la_ paire de chaussures résistant à tout et n'importe quoi, Mia avait pris d'office les choses en main en lui collant presque de force des bottes en cuir de dragon dans les bras et avait expédié l'affaire en moins d'un quart d'heure, chrono en main. Même si le Britannique avait été quelque peu décontenancé par l'obsession de son mentor pour une vulgaire de paire de pompes, il avait vite compris, quand un nundu lui avait mâchouillé la cheville sans qu'il ne ressente quoique ce soit, que ces bottes allaient être une bénédiction dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Depuis cet après-midi shopping avec l'Irlandaise centenaire paraissant la moitié de son âge, le Survivant n'avait plus quitté sa précieuse paire de bottes et s'était assuré, comme pour toutes ses indispensables possessions, que rien ni personne ne puisse y toucher sans sa permission. Le gosse aux pulsions kleptomanes, donc, n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à lui taxer ses lacets.

-Dis donc, toi, fit sombrement le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite en soulevant du sol le malotru par le col de sa robe.

-Ce sont vraiment des lacets en fil d'Ariane ? essaya de retrouver contenance le morveux sensiblement effrayé par l'absence de sol sous ses pieds et la proximité avec le visage scarifié du dangereux professeur mécontent.

Ledit professeur mécontent arqua un sourcil.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un mentionnait ce détail. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yastumi n'avait-elle pas proposé d'apposer quelques améliorations à sa précieuse paire de bottes pendant qu'elle nettoyait le sang d'oni et de yokaï incrusté dans le cuir ? Elle avait effectivement remplacé les lacets, mais n'avait jamais mentionné qu'ils étaient autre chose que de vulgaires liens trouvés dans le commerce. Connaissant son ancienne compagne d'infortune, il n'était en fait guère étonnant qu'elle ait décidé d'apporter sa touche personnelle à son accessoire indispensable sans le lui avoir dit. Restait juste à savoir ce que la Japonaise avait bien put faire à sa précieuse paire de bottes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda précautionneusement le Survivant au morveux toujours suspendu dans les airs par sa poigne inflexible.

-Parce qu'un apothicaire serait prêt à se trancher le bras pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un brin ? répondit avec hésitation et légère inquiétude le petit serpentard pas vraiment rassuré.

Intéressant. Il se promenait quotidiennement et littéralement depuis quelque chose comme deux ans avec une véritable fortune fixée à ses pompes, et personne à part le gosse kleptomane ne l'avait remarqué.

-Et si c'était le cas ? questionna le Sauveur.

-Ca voudrait dire que vous êtes un être d'exception et que je vais faire tout mon possible pour assister à tout vos cours, eut-il le culot de lui sourire le plus béatement possible.

Réprimant un soupir exaspéré, le professeur lâcha le deuxième année et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol sous une exclamation douloureuse.

-Manquait plus que ça, marmonna l'aimant à ennuis en se massant les yeux.

L'air de rien, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il crapahutait sans son irremplaçable paire de lunettes et une migraine persistante commençait à s'installer dans son crâne. De même, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir passé autant de temps sans ses verres correcteurs depuis son enfance avec son tyranneau de cousin. Il était donc normal qu'il éprouve quelques petits effets secondaires à la perte de sa précieuse paire.

Le Sauveur venait d'avoir une idée géniale.

Un lent sourire n'ayant rien de chaleureux prit place sur ses lèvres masculines et le professeur baissa ses yeux émeraude sur les quelques marmots toujours accrochés à lui.

-Le premier qui arrivera à trouver ma paire de lunettes, perdue dans un concours de circonstances fâcheux, se verra accorder l'accès à ma salle de cours de façon illimité, lâcha-t-il sa bombe sous les exclamations ravies des gosses complètement fêlés et celles effrayées des mômes à l'instinct de survie plus performant que la moyenne.

-Vous avez essayé un _Accio_? lui demanda le marmot ficelé à sa jambe gauche.

-À trois reprises, le renseigna-t-il en décrochant de son bras droit la brunette manipulatrice aux yeux humides. Sans le moindre succès, ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard Alphard Black toujours occupé à essayer de lui taxer ses lacets. Je te préviens, grogna-t-il en direction du petit serpentard, je te choppe à nouveau en train de tenter de dérober quelque chose m'appartenant et tu vas amèrement le regretter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-C'est un défi ? osa sourire mesquinement la précédente incarnation de Georges Weasley.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua sèchement le professeur. C'est un avertissement en bonne et due forme avant que je te largue au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

-Vous êtes bien sûr au courant que toute atteinte à l'intégrité physique des élèves vous vaudra l'exclusion de l'école par le dragon de Poudlard ? fit la petite rousse s'inquiétant du manque de jugeote de l'adulte pourchassé par une armée de mercenaires surentraînés.

-Le dragon ? releva le voyageur du futur n'ayant jamais entendu parlé de cette abracadabrante histoire.

-La légende voudrait que les Fondateurs aient piégé un dragon pour qu'il soit le gardien de l'école, mais je suis sceptique, l'informa la brunette commençant déjà à faire une liste de sortilèges pouvant lui permettre de retrouver sa précieuse paire de lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas une légende ! protesta le morveux clairement peu décidé à lâcher sa malheureuse jambe. Il y a vraiment un dragon endormi dans une montagne, prêt à se réveiller dès que Poudlard sera en danger pour la protéger de ses ennemis !

-D'accord, soupira le type habitué à ce que tous les mythes de la Création prennent vie dès qu'ils atteignaient ses oreilles en se massant les tempes. Un seul dragon, ça va encore, se rassura-t-il comme il put.

-Ah, mais ce n'est pas un simple dragon, ajouta avec un sourire de canaille l'engeance Black.

Normal. L'histoire de sa vie. Rien n'était jamais "simple", il y avait toujours une complication rendant le cirque de son existence complètement surréaliste et dénué de toute logique élémentaire.

-Lache le morceau, soupira le professeur en se disant que rien de réellement pire ne pourrait lui arriver que ce qu'il avait déjà subit ces dernières heures.

-Il s'agit du dernier Grand Dragon de la planète, lui révéla le petit voleur de lacets.

Allons bon. C'était quoi _encore_ cette histoire à dormir debout ?

-"Grand Dragon" ? répéta avec un scepticisme marqué le Sauveur.

-Vous savez, fit sa groupie vouant un culte à son pantalon. Ces monstres reptiliens d'Avant qui peuplaient la Terre et qui ont disparu à cause d'une explosion magique ayant rompu le fragile équilibre de la planète.

Une coulée de sueur froide glissa le long de l'échine du Survivant. Est-ce que ces mômes parlaient bien des _dinosaures_? Il y avait un dinosaure planqué dans une montagne en attente qu'une catastrophe sans précédent frappe Poudlard ? Avec la Poisse Cosmique qu'il se coltinait, il était impossible qu'Harry puisse échapper au réveil du "Grand Dragon" allant possiblement faire une reprise de Jurassic Park version sorciers. C'était pratiquement couru d'avance. À moins qu'une embrouille pire que le réveil d'un diplodocus ou d'un T-rex ne pointe le bout de son nez et ne détruise la bestiole avant de se jeter sur les pauvres petits élèves innocents.

-Je suis maudit, lâcha d'une voix sépulcrale le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes.

-Professeur Potteeerrr ! fit une voix exagérément enjouée derrière le malheureux transfuge temporel.

Tournant sa tête brune vers la nouvelle arrivante, le Sauveur ne put réprimer un soupir face à une Birba Ragnok souriante et menant une troupe d'individus patibulaires armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Crotte, lâcha le professeur incapable de fuir à cause des morveux agrippés à lui. Je peux savoir qui tu as menacé au couteau, pour pouvoir faire entrer ces machines à tuer ? demanda le Sauveur en sacrifiant sa jambe de pantalon pour se débarrasser du môme.

Il ne perdit pas une minute pour expédier ce dernier vers l'attroupement de deuxième année en train de faire passer du pop-corn pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

-Je savais que cette école regorgeait de monstres en tout genre, mais ça, fit l'un des Briseurs de Sort d'une voix complètement ahurie, ça dépasse tout mes prognostiques.

-Bienvenue dans ma vie, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner l'aimant à ennuis doté d'une poisse incommensurable en faisant effectuer un vol plané à un Alphard Black glapissant.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! explosa le concerné en frottant son popotin douloureux. Je suis un Black, vous savez ! tenta-t-il misérablement de l'intimider. Personne ne traite un Black comme ça ! continua à piailler inutilement le jeune serpentard.

-Mais il se passe _quoi_ dans cette école ? lâcha un individu au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'abord une salope de vampire kleptomane, ensuite un putain de mage noir en chaleur, puis une foutue fée détraquant les cerveaux pour rendre tout le monde aussi dangereux qu'un boursouffle, une _météorite_ , et finalement, ce type qui envoie voler ses élèves comme s'ils étaient des nains de jardin récalcitrants, finit le malheureux mercenaire au mental beaucoup trop rigide pour le cirque surréaliste qu'était son existence. Mais c'est _quoi_ ce bordel ? gémit-il d'une voix aigue en s'agrippant au bras de son camarade particulièrement blasé.

Il y avait donc vraiment eut rétention d'informations de la part de Myriam. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Elle avait donc effectivement visité le camp des armoires à glace _avant_ la chute du météore.

-T'as pas lu le mémo ? fit le mercenaire étant pris pour un doudou par son collègue.

-Quel mémo ? demanda une géante recouverte de tatouages sinistres.

-Y'avait un mémo ? lança une troisième personne devant être son frère jumeau.

-Depuis quand on a des mémos ? questionna un autre type à la mine ahurie et ayant une ressemblance frappante avec Luna.

Allons bon, si l'ancêtre de la sorcière hippie était lui-aussi un tueur à gages payé par Gringotts, le Survivant allait _vraiment_ croire qu'il avait atterri dans une dimension alternative.

-Depuis que la mioche a déserté et que Bartoff a décrété qu'il fallait un minimum d'organisation dans le camp, répondit le mercenaire blasé, son bras toujours agrippé par l'une des armoires à glace.

-La mioche vous emmerde et va brûler vos chèques, grogna la gamine élevée par un gobelin.

-On a une organisation dans le camp ? continua le massacre un petit bonhomme au nez crochu.

-Depuis quand ? demanda l'individu beaucoup trop semblable aux Lovegood pour son bien-être mental.

-Dis plutôt "Jusqu'à quand ?" lâcha un ivrogne en serrant bien fort sa bouteille contre son cœur. Parce qu'avec le caillou enflammé qui vient de lui tomber sur le crâne, le p'tit con doit plus être bien fonctionnel, ricana l'alcoolique en sirotant sa gnole.

-Quelle organisation ? On avait même pas de tranchées pour nos besoins et on pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur un seau rempli à ras bord de trucs dégeus, râla le jumeau.

-C'est pour ça que Bartoff voulait définir des tours de corvée, croisa les bras la géante. Mais comme tu passais tout ton temps à râler comme un gosse qui refuse de prendre un bain, la seule chose qu'il a pu faire, c'est pomper l'air de tout le monde.

-Genre, c'est ma faute, renifla son frangin. Comme si toi, tu l'avais pas fait chier en essayant de le convaincre de recruter des mages noirs pour raser l'école ? essaya-t-il de lui refiler la responsabilité de l'échec de leur ambitieux collègue.

-Je le dis et le répète : La force brute vient à bout de n'importe quoi et c'est pas ce vieux pruneau de Directeur qui va m'empêcher de mettre la main sur la prime exorbitante des gobelins.

-Je te préviens, grogna le type au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tu t'en prends à ce rat de Dippet et je te vends au Ministère pour association avec un ennemi de la nation, menaça-t-il sa collègue malgré ses jambes tremblotantes.

-Je rêve, ou le bleu vient de te menacer explicitement ? fit le géant tatoué avec un air incrédule plaqué sur son visage de tueur à gages.

-Très mauvais instinct de survie, ajouta nonchalamment le type un peu trop perché et détaché de la réalité pour son bien-être.

-Je nage en plein surréalisme, lâcha la mercenaire en couche-culotte en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Tout être se frottant à ma vie est condamné à subir tout un panel d'incidents loufoques en guise de dommages collatéraux, l'informa poliment le Sauveur. C'est automatique, se justifia-t-il d'une grimace désolée.

-C'est qu'il a une poisse digne des Légendes, voyez-vous, ajouta son grain de sel le morveux faisant une fixation sur sa jambe de pantalon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous _encore_ collé à moi ? questionna le professeur commençant à en avoir franchement marre d'être pris pour un doudou.

-Je veux ne jamais être séparé de vous, lui lâcha sa groupie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que personne dans cette école de timbrés ne peut chercher pour une fois qu'à me foutre la paix ? se plaignit à l'univers Harry Potter.

-Parce la prime sur votre jolie tête est d'une somme suffisante pour vivre dans le luxe et la débauche pendant au moins trois vies, le renseigna la géante tatouée.

-C'pas personnel, m'sieur Porter, dit son jumeau aussi grand et tatoué.

-Mais laissez-nous vous dire qu'on est tous impressionnés par votre audace et vos capacités, parla pour les autres l'être au nez crochu.

Même pour une action n'étant qu'un acte irréfléchi dicté par un verre de trop et des pulsions kleptomaniaques, le Survivant se retrouvait quand même couvert de lauriers, comme un héros sans peur et sans reproche, par une armée de mercenaires surentraînés. Normal. L'histoire de sa vie.

-Yep, fit l'alcoolique biberonnant sa bouteille de Wiskey-pur-feu. Z'avez une sacré paire de couilles, tangua-t-il dangereusement et ne restant sur ses jambes que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit.

-Merci, répondit le professeur se demandant s'il n'était pas possible d'arriver à retourner certains mercenaires pour son compte.

-Vos gueules, claqua la voix autoritaire de la mercenaire miniature. Vous n'êtes pas payés pour complimenter ce type, vous êtes payés pour ramener sa tête d'abruti devant mon oncle, qu'elle soit ou non détachée du reste de son corps.

Mouais. Le baroudeur international avait eut une fois de plus raison sur ce coup-là, sa survie était purement optionnelle.

-Et donc, fit l'Elu, le vieux torchon mité incapable de prendre correctement soin de ma Beauté parfaite et pure est ton tonton, l'accusa-t-il du regard. Pourquoi suis-je donc surpris ? soupira-t-il.

-Vous êtes en train de parler du roi des gobelins, grogna menacement Birba Ragnok en le fusillant de ses yeux sombres.

-Le fait qu'il soit né avec une cuillère en argent dans le derche ne le rend pas pour autant plus apte à s'occuper d'une merveille telle que ma Beauté, répliqua le voleur d'artefact précieux.

Le visage de la gamine de quatrième année prit une délicate teinte coquelicot.

-Je vais vous exploser la face, grogna comme une bête féroce la môme d'à peine quatorze ans un sortant une dague assurément aiguisée et en se jetant dans un cri inarticulé sur lui.

Le Survivant ne comprit pas comment il réussit à éviter l'assaut enragé avec un gosse attaché à la jambe comme un véritable boulet de bagnard, mais l'arme blanche ne fit que siffler dangereusement au-dessus de lui et le professeur ne perdit seulement que quelques mèches brunes.

-PERSONNE N'INSULTE MON PÈRE SANS PERDRE AU MOINS SA LANGUE AU PASSAGE ! hurla la furie en fendant violemment l'air de sa lame au fil acéré.

-Mais quand exactement est-ce que j'ai ne serait-ce que mentionner le gobelin t'ayant échangée contre un sac d'or à un couple de pauvres malheureux ?! se révolta le malchanceux sorcier en se contorsionnant comme il le pouvait malgré le poids entravant ses mouvements.

-Ca, fit l'un le mercenaire blasé, c'est parce que z'avez eut le malheur d'insinuer que la famille du roi des gobelins n'est pas des plus parfaites, donc que son paternel n'est pas la notion même de l'infaillibilité.

-Et parce qu'elle a un putain de daddy-complex, ajouta dans un souffle alcoolisé l'outre de vin ambulante.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais le nombre de Briseurs de Sort qu'elle a réduit en bouilli juste parce qu'elle avait cru qu'ils insultaient son très cher paternel, illustra la géante tatouée.

-Une véritable tarée, complémenta son jumeau en faisant tournoyer son index près de sa tempe dans l'universel geste de folie.

-Cette année va vraiment être géniale, lâcha Alphard Black comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël aurait lieu tout les jours.

Ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver, avec l'aimant à ennuis du futur en guise d'enseignant.

-Professeur, fit la petite rouquine de Serdaigle, vous préférez que nous allions chercher le Sous-directeur, ou que nous vous laissions régler cette affaire tout seul ?

La future préfète-en-chef de sa promotion était à la tête du groupe d'élèves un peu plus intelligents que la moyenne empêchant les demeurés de se jeter à nouveau sur le Sauveur et actuellement occupés à les trainers jusqu'aux portes du château. La rousse de deuxième année venait d'entrer dans sa courte liste d'alliés par ce simple geste réduisant considérablement le nombre d'enquiquineurs au mètre carré. Constatant avec bonheur qu'il ne restait dans son environnement que le poulpe humanoïde et l'engeance Black, Harry allait faire l'honneur à la jeune fille sérieuse de lui permettre l'accès à ses cours si elle le lui demandait.

-Le temps que Dumbledore arrive, de toute façon, émit son opinion son boulet personnel l'empêchant de se faire la malle ou de mettre KO la petite mercenaire, le professeur Potter aura botté les fesses de tout le monde ! s'écria le gosse se faisant de graves illusions sur le pauvre malchanceux chronique.

Actuellement occupé à éviter de se retrouver avec une énième cicatrice en se contorsionnant du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré le gosse littéralement pendu à ses basques, Harry n'était présentement pas en état de botter le derrière de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas ceux des machines à tuer qu'étaient les Briseurs de Sort assermentés de Gringotts. Certes, même à moitié aveugle et armé de son attirail en plus de sa fidèle baguette de houx, le Sauveur était sans doute capable de venir à bout de la véritable armée lancée à ses trousses. Le simple fait qu'il soit capable d'éviter la lame aiguisée de Birba Ragnok malgré la perte de ses indispensables lunettes confirmait son statut de sorcier pratiquement invulnérable. Cependant, n'étant pas vraiment prêt à se frotter à ladite armée de mercenaires surentraînés, le Survivant préférait garder quelques atouts, pour ne pas dire tous, dans sa manche. De ce fait, appeler la cavalerie à la rescousse devenait une richissime idée.

-Dumbledore se trouve à l'infirmerie ! lança-t-il à ses élèves déjà arrivés aux portes du château. Dites-lui de se bouger les miches avant que je me transforme en tas de viande informe ! les pressa-t-il quand la dague lacéra sa manche droite.

-LACHE ! lui hurla dessus la mercenaire en couche-culotte. VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN _TRARULM_! lui postillona-t-elle dessus sous les hourras du môme toujours accroché à lui.

-Un quoi ? fit le voyageur du futur en déviant l'arme d'un coup dans le poignet de la mioche enragée.

-Ca ressemble pas à du gobelbabille, donc on suppose que c'est sensé être la dénomination d'un type peu attaché à sa vie, lui répondit le mercenaire blasé.

-Ils sont tous complètement tarés, gémit le gars cramponné à son bras et sur le point de péter dramatiquement un câble.

-Pourquoi il s'est engagé chez Gringotts déjà ? demanda la géante à ses collègues haussant les épaules.

-Son frangin l'a pas pistonné ? supposa l'individu partageant des caractéristiques troublantes avec les Lovegood.

-Je pensais que c'était son cousin, joignit la conversation le petit individu au nez crochu.

-Le frère de ma copine, rectifia dans un souffle ledit pistonné.

-Oohhh ! fit le géant tatoué. M'est avis que ce type n'apprécie pas que tu culbutes sa frangine.

-Non mais regardez _qui_ parle ? grogna sa jumelle en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. Comme si _toi_ , t'avais jamais menacé les rares mecs qui s'intéressaient à moi.

-Un type incapable de survivre après avoir été enterré vivant ne mérite de toute façon pas une once de ton intérêt, se justifia le criminel en croisant résolument les bras.

-Mais c'est _quoi_ cette école ? gémit à nouveau le pauvre homme sacrifié par sa belle-famille.

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la malédiction de Poudlard ? intervint le poulpe humanoïde avec une surprise polie.

-Ah non, mit directement son veto l'abonné à la loi de Murphy. Personne ne parle d'une malédiction à qui que ce soit tant que je suis dans les parages.

-C'est vrai que la Fée Morgane était réputée pour collectionner les malédictions de tous bords, se souvint Alphard Black, tranquillement adossé à la serre défoncée en train de s'empiffrer de biscuits au citron.

-JE NE SUIS LA RÉINCARNATION DE PERSONNE ! craqua pour de bon le Sauveur en mettant son poing dans la figure de la gosse de quatorze ans.

La petite mercenaire s'écrasa dans l'herbe dans le silence le plus complet, et ne se releva pas.

-Et merde, jura entre ses dents le futur licencié ayant promis de ne nuire à aucun des élèves du glorieux château.

Un véritable concert de sifflements admiratifs retentit du cortège d'erreurs de la nature body-buildés et un bruit d'étouffement parvint aux oreilles du malchanceux chronique.

-Alors là, fit l'alcoolique avec un sourire tordu. Chapeau bas, vieux, lui offrit-il un pouce levé en guise d'approbation.

-Humilier publiquement le roi des gobelins en lui dérobant un trésor national me paraissait être l'insulte suprême, mais _ça_ , rit nerveusement le petit bonhomme au nez crochu. Ca, reprit-il, va lui valoir une guerre ouverte avec tous les gobelins du globe.

-Génial, soupira le Survivant. Après les fées, les gobelins, dépora-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Et quoi d'autres après, se plaignit-il aux entités sadiques, l'intégralité des Chasseurs de Transylvanie ?

-Ils sont pas déjà à vos trousses pour avoir kidnappé Bogdan Kovacs ? demanda l'hurluberlu avec de grands yeux bleus et ayant tout d'une Luna perdue dans son monde.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire d'enlèvement, mentit fermement et sans vergogne le bluffeur invétéré.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait conseillé à ce mage noir de Galatea Têtenjoy de se créer une famille et de plus ou moins trouver un pauvre type pour servir de base de données génétiques pour son enfant à naître.

-Ah, fit le géant tatoué. Ca, c'est vraiment pas de chance, se gratta-t-il la nuque avec embarras.

Harry sentait la catastrophe se pointer vitesse grand V dans sa direction.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en sachant d'avance qu'il allait détester la réponse.

-Bartoff a signalé sa disparition à nos employeurs et a spécifié dans son compte-rendu que vous étiez derrière cet incident, l'informa le Briseur de Sort blasé.

Le Sauveur ne dit rien et se massa les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'endiguer le flot de découragement qui le frappait. Derrière lui, l'engeance Black explosa de rire et postillonna salive et morceaux pré-mâchés de gâteau autour de lui sous les claquements de dents du type au bord de la crise de nerfs s'accrochant désespérément au mercenaire blasé.

-Quand vous dites "Bartoff", fit le môme se prenant pour un poulpe, vous parlez bien de qui je pense que vous parlez ?

-Allons bon, marmonna dans sa barbe le malheureux professeur. C'est quoi _encore_ cette histoire tirée par les cheveux ? soupira-t-il en continuant à se masser les globes oculaires.

-Si tu penses à Massili Bartoff, l'ignora la géante, alors oui, on parle bien de la même personne.

-C'est dommage, professeur, ricana Alphard Black. Je vous aimais bien, lui dit-il avec un petit geste d'adieu de la main. Vous voulez quelle épitaphe pour votre pierre tombale ? n'arriva-t-il pas à garder son sérieux.

-Et c'est qui, ce type ? Que je sache qui veux me faire la peau ? soupira une énième fois le malchanceux Survivant.

-Un enquiquineur de bureaucrate qui a parfaitement mérité de finir écrasé par un météore, le renseigna l'éponge à vin en biberonnant sa bouteille.

-Il aurait pu faire de grandes choses, si vous, bande de demeurés testostéronnés, l'avaient laissé faire, pointa la géante en croisant résolument ses bras tatoués.

-Je te rappelle que c'est quand même toi qui le harcelais continuellement pour qu'il engage à son compte les sous-fifres de Grindelwald, ajouta son frère en levant un sourcil devant le discours de sa jumelle.

Bizarrement, Harry commençait à ressentir une légère affection pour l'individu ayant de toute évidence de troublantes ressemblances avec lui-même. Après tout, entre maudits de la Destinée, il fallait bien un minimum se serrer les coudes contre leurs harceleurs attitrés.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me sentir concerné par son triste sort ? lâcha le professeur ne voyant pas pourquoi le gosse Black se marrait comme un débile.

-Parce qu'il est plus ou moins l'héritier d'une grande famille de mercenaires russes, et qu'ils vont pas vraiment être contents d'apprendre que sa cervelle sert d'engrais aux plantes bizarres de votre école, lui répondit le mercenaire incapable de la moindre émotion.

-Drôles de trucs, d'ailleurs, fit l'individu au nez crochu.

-Des créatures magnifiques, sourit béatement l'ancêtre de Luna.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour ces conneries, marmonna le Survivant en se frottant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Va y'avoir tellement d'animation cette année, se réjouit l'engeance Black en se goinfrant de sucreries.

Le Sauveur fut un instant tenté de jeter un sort particulièrement vicieux au petit morveux s'amusant depuis bien trop longtemps à se foutre de sa gueule. Son regard dû parler pour lui, puisqu'une exclamation impressionnée sortie du niveau du sol.

-Quand vous regardez quelqu'un de cette façon, vous ressemblez tellement à un héros des temps anciens, révassa le mioche toujours littéralement pendu à son pantalon. La prochaine fois, je pourrais vous prendre en photo ? le supplia-t-il de ses grands yeux humides.

-Absolument hors de question ! grogna le pauvre type mis régulièrement et contre son gré sur un pied d'estale par tout un tas de personne un peu trop enthousiastes.

-Siou plaît ! fit un nombre non-négligeable d'armoires à glace avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-C'est une blague, expira avec désespoir le malheureux professeur.

-Faut nous comprendre, fit le mercenaire imperturbable. Un homme comme vous, on n'en rencontre pas à chaque croisement.

-Une véritable perle de collection de tout chasseur de primes se respectant ! s'exclama la géante.

-La proie que chacun rêve d'avoir à son tableau de chasse ! ajouta son frangin tout aussi enthousiaste.

-L'abruti le plus fou de ce siècle, compléta l'outre de vin.

-La prime la plus colossale sur le marché depuis Jack l'Eventreur, rêvassa le petit individu humanoïde au nez crochu.

-Un être béni par la Destinée, toucha juste l'ancêtre probable de Luna Lovegood.

-Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ce truc ? demanda avec incrédulité et scepticisme le jumeau en louchant vers sa sœur pour voir si elle comprenait ce que leur collègue avait baragouiné.

-Vous n'auriez pas des dons de voyance, par le plus grand des hasards ? demanda le Sauveur détestant cordialement les devins et autres prophètes rajoutant toujours une embrouille à sa longue liste d'ennuis improbables.

-Pas du tout, fit ce dernier au plus grand soulagement du voyageur du futur. Je suis juste un peu plus réceptif que la moyenne aux flux de Vie et de Magie, lui sortit l'ahuri avec un sourire de demeuré drogué aux champignons hallucinogènes.

-Je vais le frapper, grogna le Survivant en s'avançant résolument vers le Briseur de Sort lui ayant couru une fois de trop sur le haricot, oubliant et traînant l'élève de seconde année toujours accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

-C'est vrai que quand on n'est pas la cible de son regard couleur Avada Kedavra, ce type a quelque chose de fascinant, remarqua Alphard Black en mâchant des biscuits craquants. Autrement, il parait juste ridicule, ajouta-t-il en enfournant ses gâteaux dans sa trop grande bouche.

Il allait tellement présenter l'odieux petit morveux à Hannibal et son gouffre sans fond d'estomac. Ca allait lui faire les pieds, quelque chose de méchant.

-Là, reprit le petit serpentard en pointant de son index plein de miettes le respectable professeur encerclé par des tueurs à gages expérimentés. Voyez, partagea-t-il son opinion. Il est juste ridicule, répéta-t-il en se suçant les doigts.

Quelque chose craqua dans la tête de Harry Potter. Sans doute sa santé mentale. Pour ce qu'il en restait, de toute façon, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Toujours fut-il que le Survivant finit par clopiner derrière un Alphard Black proprement terrorisé et avec une armée de Briseurs de Sort à ses trousses. Et ce fut ainsi que le trouva Albus Dumbledore, après que le reste des deuxième année l'ait prévenu du chaos qu'avait déchaîné sa simple et malheureuse présence.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandé de me rejoindre sitôt vos monstres virés de cette école, cingla la voix directement importée de l'ère glacière du Sous-Directeur. Pas d'inviter des tueurs de sang-froid à prendre le thé ou d'essayer d'étrangler les mêmes étudiants que vous êtes sensé protéger, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire annonciateur d'un aller-simple à Azkaban.

-J'ai une très bonne explication, tenta son subalterne de se justifier en relâchant le col de la robe du gosse qu'il avait été occupé à secouer comme un prunier.

-Pitié, professeur, supplia le vieil homme Alphard Black. Le virez pas ! joignit-il pieusement ses mains. J'ai besoin de le voir faire enrager les troisième et septième année au moins une fois, geignit-il pitoyablement. S'vous plééé !

Effectivement, le sale gosse devait avoir un gros problème relationnel avec sa famille de dégénérés. _Personne_ ne voulait faire subir à ses pires ennemis l'avalanche de catastrophes épiques qu'il se coltinait régulièrement dans la tronche.

-Silence, claqua la voix polaire du puissant et vénérable mage. Monsieur Black, je crois savoir que le professeur Slughorn vous attend dans son bureau et que le faire attendre n'est pas la plus sage des idées.

L'engeance Black déglutit difficilement et se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires avant de trottiner vers le château en trainant le poulpe humanoîde dans son sillage.

-Quant à vous, messieurs, fit le futur Manitou Suprême en direction de l'armée de mercenaires surentraînés. Je vous serais gré de quitter cette propriété, à moins que vous ne vouliez goûter aux protections centenaires de cette école, les menaça-t-il d'un rictus sinistre.

Le type aux bords de la crise de nerfs émit un son à la fois aigue et étranglé en se serrant davantage à l'individu imperturbable.

-Le prenez pas comme ça, essaya le géant tatoué de calmer le Sous-directeur à la patience particulièrement émiettée.

-On fait juste que notre boulot, vous savez, tenta à son tour sa jumelle.

Le professeur de Métamorphose ne dit rien, mais son expression faciale pouvait aisément se traduire par : "Rien à foutre. Virer vos fesses de ma pelouse avant que je me taille des bottes avec vos tripes." De ce fait, il ne fut pas surprenant qu'un nombre non-négligeable de Briseurs de Sort assermentés reculèrent de plusieurs pas en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de leurs fronts moites.

-On s'en va, on s'en va, capitula le petit être au nez crochu en se penchant sur le corps assomé de Birba Ragnok.

-On peut prendre Porter avec nous, au passage ? tenta de négocier l'alcoolique.

-Histoire de ne pas avoir foutu les pieds dans cette école de tarés pour rien, ajouta le nouveau mercenaire risquant de vouloir démissionner sous peu.

-Dégagez, grogna pour de bon le grand Albus Dumbledore en les fusillant sans la moindre subtilité du regard.

La troupe d'armoires à glace ayant plus d'un mort sur la conscience décampa sans perdre un instant, et Harry se retrouva seul avec son supérieur hiérarchique prêt à assassiner quelqu'un, ou à sacrément lui remonter les bretelles.

-Professeur Potter, commença lentement le Sous-directeur. Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans la notion de "ne pas faire de vagues" ? lui demanda-t-il de la même façon qu'Hermione avant qu'elle lui lance un épais bouquin de texte de loi dans la face.

Un petit rire nerveux échappa de la bouche du Survivant. Avant qu'Albus ne puisse invoquer les flammes de l'Enfer pour lui régler définitivement son compte, son fidèle destrier revint au pas de course dans leur direction, une armée de licornes enragées à ses trousses.

-Voyez ! se justifia le Sauveur en montrant de ses deux mains le chaos sans nom qu'était son quotidien. Je ne contrôle absolument rien, et une entité sadique joue aux dés avec ma vie depuis ma naissance ! Je ne voudrais avoir qu'une existence tranquille et pépère dans un coin paumé, croyez-moi ! Mais les évènements épiques ne me lâcheront la grappe que quand la saloperie perchée sur mon épaule aura décidé de se trouver un autre pauvre type pour la distraire.

-Vous auriez dû nous prévenir que vous étiez victime d'une malédiction _avant_ de vous faire embaucher pour vous occuper _d'enfants_ , le réprimanda sévèrement le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Si j'avais su qu'être prof me vaudrait autant d'emmerdes à la minute, croyez-moi, j'aurais fui ce poste comme la peste, marmonna l'aimant à ennuis en gardant ses yeux myopes posés sur la forme sombre d'Hannibal en train de foutre le boxon dans les serres de Beery.

Le sombral était présentement occupé à ravager la serre numéro deux, contenant apparemment Mandragores et autres plantes aux capacités vocales extraordinaires.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi notre connaissance commune a cru que vous pourriez remplir la mission qu'il vous a confié alors que vous êtes incapable de la moindre subtilité ? soupira de lassitude le Sous-directeur.

-Quelle mission ? ne comprit pas le voyageur du futur en plissant ses yeux verts. Oh ! se souvint-il d'une brumeuse conversation arrosée d'alcool. Vous faire tomber dans les filets d'un tueur de masse, lâcha-t-il sans prendre en compte les dangers d'une telle déclaration.

-Chhht ! l'enjoignit l'ancien amant de Gellert Grindelwald. Vous voulez nous faire enfermer à Azkaban par votre paternel, ou quoi ? lui siffla férocement le pondéré professeur de Métamorphose.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de correspondance et de séduction, lui avoua-t-il honnêtement en gardant ses yeux à moitié aveugles sur les dangereux équidés en train de se réduire un baobab en charpie.

Le regard que lui lança son collège suffit à lui faire rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

-Vous êtes vraiment un cas, édicta le grand Albus Dumbledore.

En règle générale, quand un individu lui sortait ce genre de discours, le Survivant pointait qu'il n'était pas responsable de son statut de maudit chronique et qu'il n'était qu'un homme ayant survécu à l'insurmontable. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Harry Potter se surprit à s'excuser platement d'avoir un karma pourri transformant un quotidien tranquille en véritable guerre des tranchées. Pour toute réponse, son collègue lui tapota familièrement l'épaule et lui assura le plus honnêtement du monde qu'il comprenait parfaitement la dureté d'une existence passée à porter le poids d'une faute passée. Connaissant son histoire avec Arianna et Alberforth, le Sauveur était prêt à parier sa précieuse et unique paire de bottes qu'Albus disait la vérité.

-Bien ! fit énergiquement son supérieur hiérarchique en lui broyant l'épaule. Et si nous parlions maintenant de sujets autrement plus intéressants, fit la voix glaciale du grand et puissant sorcier.

Le déglutissement douloureux du Sauveur fut annonciateur de graves ennuis pour sa pauvre personne.

* * *

 **Et un extrait du chap 19 pour vous faire patienter. Parce que je trouve les trailers particulièrement sadiques ^^**

 _-Donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de ne pas vous renvoyer à Gellert en pièces détachées, lui ordonna le puissant sorcier ayant toujours sa tête enterrée entre ses mains._

 _-Parce que la bande de bras-cassés d'aurors a peut-être foutu le boxon avec Continuum-espace-temps de l'école, et que je suis l'un des rares types capable de régler le problème sans plonger toute la planète dans une boucle de lundi éternels ?_

 _Si ça, c'était pas un argument imparable, le Survivant voulait bien manger sa précieuse paire de bottes et ses lacets trafiqués par Yatsumi._

* * *

 **SEY**


	19. Dix-neuf heures

**'Lut.**

 **Tout d'abord, je confirme que mes publications se font maintenant une fois toutes les deux semaines. Principalement parce que je suis au point mort et bloquée au chapitre 22. Et comme ça ne va certainement pas s'arranger de sitôt, je vous épargne la cruelle attente de plusieurs mois en utilisant l'impitoyable technique du compte-goutte ^^.**

 **Ensuite, MEGA SPOILER - SPOILER -SPOILER- et re-SPOILER ! sur les Crimes de Grindelwald.**

 **Non, je ne me suis pas encore remise de l'histoire d'"Aurelius". Je suis restée conciliante avec McGonagall pas encore née, et Dumbledore en autre chose que prof de métamorphose. Mais Aurelius est tout simplement la preuve que les types ayant pondu ce film n'ont jamais** _lu_ **Les Reliques de la Mort. Ensuite, non pas que je m'attendais à autre chose, mais où est l'histoire d'amour tragique d'Albus et Gellert ?! Une phrase sibylline, une poignée de mains, un regard ambiguë et c'est tout ? Et comment a-t-on pu oser enlever au personnage d'Albus la pierre angulaire de sa psyché ? Je suis désolée, mais la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas réussi affronter Gellert avant 1945 n'est PAS à cause d'un porte-clef coloré. Ce qui rend ce perso si humain, c'est justement ses fautes et ses erreurs de jeunesse, ainsi que sa honte de n'avoir pas pu affronter ses faiblesses. D'où est-ce que vous me sortez cette histoire de "pacte de sang" ? Arrrgh! Albus et Gellert est canon et COMPLIQUE ! C'est justement pur cela que c'est aussi savoureux.**

 **Bon. Vous l'avez deviné. Sitôt que je le peux, je VAIS faire rappliquer Grindelwald et tenter de mettre de la romance tragique dans ce cirque capillo-tracté. Ca va envoyer du lourd, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et si vous n'avez pas fui avec l'histoire de la météorite, et de Voldemort en dealer de sucrerie, je suis certaine que vos neurones arriveront à supporter l'horreur en train de s'esquisser dans mon esprit tordu.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en paix. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Dix-neuf heures**

Si l'imposante horloge moldue à pendule ne mentait pas, il était dix-huit heures trente. Cela faisait tout juste dix heures et demi que sa première journée de cours avait commencé. De huit heures à dix heures, les adolescents de septième année s'étaient pris pour des adultes capables de jouer à la Politique grandeur nature ; lui avait reproché son affiliation louche avec le nouveau chef de gouvernement ; et Lucretia Black avait tenté de zapper son autorité. De dix heures à midi, il avait eut le malheur de rencontrer l'Horreur Absolue, alias Icarus Prince, avec le reste des quatrième année ; Birba Ragnok avait à nouveau essayé de le vendre aux gobelins ; sa fenêtre s'était fait une première fois exploser par la rouquine du passé ; et Bogdan Kovacs avait été kidnappé par Galatea Têtenjoy. De midi à deux heures, il avait participé à un pique-nique organisé par Howard, le potentiel membre d'une secte de fanatiques des Reliques, où il avait eut une discussion improbable avec une certaine "Mary Sue" venant d'une dimension où il était un célèbre personnage de romans jeunesse ; avait compris le génie de Voldemort Junior et de ses pots-de-vin en forme de biscuits drogués ; avait eut une conversation éclairante avec l'incarnation physique de la Mort ; avait été témoin de l'atterrissage d'une météorite sur le camp des mercenaires ; avait sauvé son frère et un Chasseur des griffes du mage noir local et avait rencontré pour la première fois la bande de bras cassés d'aurors. De deux heures à quatre heures, le malchanceux professeur avait dû enseigner à la pire promotion de sa carrière, contenant dans ses rangs d'erreurs de la nature son alter-ego rajeunie et féminin, une espèce de princesse extra-terrestre et deux préfets ne cherchant qu'un prétexte pour se lancer insultes et sortilèges au visage ; l'une des victimes de Myriam s'avérant être un Black connu et reconnu avait déboulé par la fenêtre et lui avait fait assuré qu'il allait squatter Poudlard pour "se distraire" ; il avait appris qu'Howard s'était potentiellement transformé en goule immortelle par sa faute. De quatre heures à six heures, il s'était retrouvé obligé de sécher son cours avec les troisième année pour partir à la chasse au bibliothécaire ; était tombé sur Abigail Mitchell, l'insupportable Chanceuse, et Icarus Prince ; puis Bogdan Kovacs était littéralement tombé du plafond en cherchant à fuir Frankenstein et ses expérimentations scientifiques et avait accepté de lui servir de lance-flammes humain ; la fameuse bande de bras cassés d'aurors l'avait recruté pour mettre la main sur Galatea ; Voldemort Junior s'était incrusté à leur groupe à l'aide de gâteaux empoisonnés et de remarques aussi aguichantes que perturbantes ; le professeur avait récupéré l'amulette à l'origine de sa panique après avoir constaté qu'Howard était toujours humain ; un nid d'accromentule avait éclos au sein même de la Bibliothèque ; les aurors sensés s'occuper des araignées géantes avait créé un bordel encore plus impossible en invoquant une magie surpuissante ayant sans doute provoqué quelques défaillances temporelles et réduit la pauvre Bibliothèque en un tas de livres répandus chaotiquement sur le sol ; le voyageur du futur avait plus ou moins accepté de côtoyer Tom Riddle en hommage au pauvre orphelin que lui-même avait été ; Harry s'était retrouvé obligé de partir à la recherche de Galatea avec les aurors toujours drogués aux pâtisseries de Voldemort Junior ; ladite criminelle lui avait expliqué le léger malentendu et avait embarqué les agents de force de l'ordre pour convaincre Albus de ne pas l'assassiner à vue ; le professeur était tombé sur Myriam, poursuivie par un Beery voulant qu'elle enseigne à ses élèves ses secrets d'actrice et par un Marius Black-Machin-McAllister désirant qu'elle le transforme en vampire ; les deux maudits avaient terminé dans une pièce étrange changeant de forme aléatoirement ; Harry avait paumé ses lunettes dans le bassin de liquide rosâtre où nageaient des créatures meurtrières ; Myriam avait essayé de l'entuber en lui racontant des cracks sur ce qu'avait été sa journée ; le professeur avait récupéré une nouvelle monture et avait remit Hannibal dans la Forêt Interdite. Et de six heures à environ six heures et demi, un arrivage de deuxième année l'avait escaladé comme des groupies hystériques et une armée de mercenaires menée par Birba Ragnok l'avait encerclé jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était assurément passé beaucoup de choses depuis le premier coup de clairon annonçant le début de cette incroyable journée.

Paisiblement avachi dans un fauteuil encore plus confortable que dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry Potter gaspillait sans remords ses quelques minutes de tranquillité à fixer le pendule de l'horloge de son supérieur. Et à faire le compte des ennuis n'ayant cessé de lui tomber dessus depuis qu'il avait eut le malheur de se lever ce matin-là, accessoirement.

-Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous proposer une tasse de thé, dit le propriétaire de l'hypnotisante horloge avec une acidité peu familière dans la voix.

Alors que le professeur de Métamorphose s'installait à son bureau, le trentenaire ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel papillon il avait bien pu écraser pour que l'Albus qu'il avait sous les yeux soit aussi différent que son ancien mentor. _Jamais_ un invité n'était entré dans le bureau du Directeur sans qu'il ne lui soit proposé un thé ou des sucreries. C'avait été l'une des règles d'or de bienséance du vieil homme auquel il était le plus attaché. Devoir être forcé d'entendre son nouveau collègue mépriser les sacro-saints thés à la bergamote et bonbons au citron était encore pire que se faire draguer par la version adolescente de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda le Sauveur d'une petite voix étranglée.

Le haussement de sourcil auburn de son supérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dû rater un détail atrocement important au cours de son petit compte-rendu. Mais lequel ? Avec la journée qu'il avait eut, qui pouvait honnêtement s'attendre à ce qu'il se souvienne de tous les évènements l'ayant frappé de toute leur dureté ?

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, prononça lentement le professeur de Métamorphose en posant ses mains jointes à plat sur son bureau en chêne, un trafic de nourriture et de boisson prolifère à Poudlard.

-Ahhh... comprit enfin le baroudeur international. Les pots-de-vin en forme de sucreries.

En même temps, c'était la seule monnaie d'échange universelle entre marmots pré-pubères. Normal qu'un individu plus débrouillard que les autres ait décidé un jour d'un profiter. Fred et Georges avaient d'ailleurs été à son époque ces gosses au sens des affaires redoutables, ayant usé de leur ingéniosité extra-ordinaire pour remplir leurs caisses et leurs poches grâce à leurs recettes de crême-canari et autres produits de leurs sublimes Boites-à-flemme.

-Précisément, lui répondit dans un grincement le Sous-directeur entre ses dents serrées.

Là, il y avait assurément quelque chose à creuser. Ce genre de réaction était tellement à contre-emploi de l'homme qu'il avait connu-, allait connaître-, _connaissait_ qu'il était impossible qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Il restait juste à savoir si le jeu en valait en chandelle, et surtout connaître les horribles conséquences qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus...

-Et ? demanda le type ayant passé une trop longue journée pour faire fonctionner correctement le peu de neurones qu'il possédait encore.

-Et, reprit le vénérable mage en prenant une profonde inspiration agacée. Outre le caractère immoral de cette pratique, il m'a semblé peu courtois de vous proposer une collation alors qu'un _certain individu_ dans cette école s'amuse à empoisonner la moindre chose comestible pour convaincre ses professeurs de l'assister, grogna presque le futur Manitou Suprême en rayant de ses ongles son précieux bureau ayant connu nombre d'abus.

Le bruit que firent lesdits ongles de son supérieur quand ils défigurèrent le pauvre bois tira au Survivant une grimace douloureuse. Le son distinctif d'ongles rayant une surface lui rappelait immanquablement ses confrontations avec les harpies échappées d'une dimension parallèle qu'il avait dû traquer à travers les îles Grecques. Ces monstres humanoïdes avaient eut la facheuse habitude de caresser la moindre chose tangible de leurs griffes effroyablement longues et de laisser au passage de larges traces parallèles ainsi qu'un bruit insupportable. Le fait que l'une de ces bestioles lui ait arraché la gorge et l'ait condamné au mutisme pendant de trop longs mois n'avait pas amélioré sa haine de ces créatures nuisibles, bien au contraire. Il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que le Sauveur grimace à chaque bruit de griffures, ne lui rappelant que trop les horribles harpies qu'il avait fait retourner de la faille dimensionnelle à laquelle elles étaient issues.

-Hun-hun, lâcha le professeur de Xénomagie à l'attention fixée sur les doigts du Sous-directeur.

-Sachant la soudaine passion animant Tom Riddle à votre égard, et les moyens qu'il va mettre à disposition pour vous prendre dans ses filets, il m'a paru plus courtois de vous faire savoir en des termes peut-être un peu trop subtil que mon soutien vous est acquis.

Hein ?

-Vous pouvez répéter ? exprima son incompréhension le jeune professeur aux idées légèrement confuses.

-Je disais, expira avec une colère contenue mais bouillonnante le grand Albus Dumbledore, que j'allais vous aider à contrecarrer les plans de Riddle vous concernant.

-Avec une tasse de thé ? ne comprit plus rien l'organisme mono-neuronal.

Si le professeur de Métamorphose avait été un tout petit peu plus jeune, il aurait sans aucun doute cédé à ses pulsions primaires et aurait explosé de rage en hurlant et en cassant tout dans son bureau. À la place, grâce à des années d'enseignement et une sagesse née de l'expérience, le sexagénaire fit preuve de retenue et n'exprima son état de nerf au bord de l'implosion que par un incontrôlable clignement de la paupière gauche.

-J'ai commis l'erreur de croire que vous étiez plus intelligent que votre apparence de clochard alcoolique le laisse penser, lui asséna le Sous-directeur.

-Hey, protesta mollement ledit poivrot notoire.

-Et ait naïvement cru que vous étiez capable de comprendre une subtilité quand on vous en expliquait une, termina le professeur de Métamorphose dans un profond soupir et en se massant lentement les tempes.

-Pour ma défense, se justifia le nouvel enseignant, j'ai eut une journée particulièrement chargée et éreintante aussi bien physiquement que mentalement parlant.

-Parce que vous pensez que la mienne a été mieux ? lâcha acidement son collègue.

-Eh bien... , commença le Sauveur persuadé que personne ne pouvait tout simplement rivaliser avec lui, sauf peut-être Myriam. Vous avez dix Plaies qui vous courent aux trousses pour que vous leur appreniez comment Accomplir des Prouesses Prophétiques ? Ou un ado qui veut vous soudoyer avec des biscuits drogués et des avances graveleuses ? Ou des élèves tellement incapables de suivre un simple cours qu'ils se mettent à refaire la guerre des tranchées avec des morceaux de mobilier ? Ou une magie surpuissante qui vous explose à la figure et fout en l'air votre perception du temps ? Ou encore un collègue qui vous paraît cordial, mais qui pourrait appartenir à un groupe d'individus ne vous voulant absolument pas de bien ? demanda rhétoriquement le professeur de Xénomagie.

-Vous seriez surpris, prononça avec lassitude le vénérable mage de soixante balais.

-Cette école est maudite, décréta le Survivant en s'affalant plus profondément dans son confortable fauteuil.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, approuva le Sous-directeur en sortant de son bureau tailladé une pelote de laine et une paire d'aiguilles à tricot.

-Sérieusement ? ne put que dire le voyageur temporel.

-Moquez-vous, fit son collègue, mais je vous assure que le tricot détend plus les nerfs que toutes les bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu que vous pourriez dégotter.

Diantre. Mais est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça sur son visage, qu'il aimait se détendre et se plaindre de ses malheurs dans le premier débit de boissons venu ?

-Si vous le dites, ne chercha-t-il pas à contrarier l'un des rares habitants de ce château susceptible de l'aider à survivre à l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait d'ors et déjà pire que tout ce que le baroudeur inter-continental avait bien pu vivre.

-Tenez, lui tendit-il une autre paire d'aiguilles à tricoter et une épaisse pelote de laine grise. J'ai plusieurs aiguilles de rechange et mon fournisseur a absolument tenu à m'offrir cette couleur affreuse, lui expliqua-t-il quand il constata que le trentenaire hésitait à prendre son cadeau gracieusement offert. Je crois que mes goûts en matière de couleur ne lui plaisent pas, fronça le nez le grand sorcier devant son génie incompris en matière de mode vestimentaire.

-C'est que..., essaya le Sauveur de trouver une excellente raison de refuser le don de son généreux collègue sans se le mettre définitivement à dos. Je ne sais pas tricoter, tomba-t-il en cruelle panne d'inspiration.

-Je vais vous apprendre, ruina tous les plans le sexagénaire. Vous allez voir, c'est très facile, lui assura le Sous-directeur avec un sourire de vieux grand-père gâteau.

Se disant que de toute façon, à part une virilité malmenée, rien de mauvais ne pouvait décemment sortir d'une séance de tricotage, le Sauveur réprima un soupir de vaincu et prit le matériel que lui tendait son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Vous avez un talent naturel, professeur Potter, se réjouit le vieil homme après quelques minutes de studieux travaux de couture.

Le fait qu'il ait passé de trop longues semaines à servir de boniche à des amazones tyranniques et de nourrice sous-payée pour leurs tyrans de descendance démoniaque, fut passé bien évidemment sous silence, et Harry n'esquissa qu'un sourire gêné en réponse au compliment de son collègue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Survivant se retrouvait avec une aiguille entre les mains, le sorcier était d'ailleurs loin d'être un débutant en couture. Outre son expérience de bonne à tout faire en Grèce, le baroudeur avait été obligé, au cours de ses errances en milieu hostile, à apprendre à repriser tout seul ses vêtements. Constatant d'ailleurs que le britannique était parfaitement capable de réparer leurs précieuses paires de chaussettes ravagées par sa Poisse Cosmique, la grande majorité de ses compagnons d'infortune avaient exigé que son expérience en matière de couture soit mise à leur profit. Il y avait aussi eut l'incident avec une sorcière cambodgienne, qui avait refusé de le libérer de son piège tant qu'il n'aurait pas réparé la tapisserie ensorcelée qu'il avait accidentellement détruit. Depuis lors, Harry Potter était parfaitement capable d'user d'une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter et de créer un sortilège complexe avec. Et ceci, plus que de faire une écharpe, détendait effectivement et efficacement ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve au cours de ces dernières heures.

Leur silencieuse séance de tricotage fut malheureusement interrompue par le délicat "gong" de l'horloge à pendule, leur annonçant que dix-neuf heures était arrivé et que le dîner était servi. Dans un soupir transmettant le peu de motivation qu'il avait à faire acte de présence au repas, le Sauveur rangea son travail de couture dans son sac en perle ne le quittant pour ainsi dire jamais, et se leva de son confortable fauteuil.

-Je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun problème à ce que nous ne nous présentions pas au dîner ? fit Albus en rangeant son tricot dans son tiroir, puis en posant un regard aiguisé sur sa malheureuse personne.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda le professeur se sentant pris au piège par un prédateur assurément plus dangereux qu'un nid d'accromentules.

Le bureau de son collègue ne possédant qu'une seule sortie, et cette dernière se trouvant sur sa droite, la probabilité qu'il atteigne la porte sans se faire roussir le fion au passage était suffisamment élevée pour qu'il tente sa chance si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

-Parce que je dois vous entretenir de sujets délicats, lui répondit le Sous-directeur en posant ses mains jointes sur son mobilier égratigné précédemment par ses ongles.

-Tels que ? déglutit le Survivant en se cramponnant aux accoudoirs.

-Tel que l'incident de la Bibliothèque, celui de la météorite, la plainte des septième année, la menace de soulèvement de la Maison Poufsouffle et la raison pour laquelle les aurors ont décidé de laisser Galatea Têtenjoy continuer à enseigner à Poudlard, lista-t-il aussi calmement que s'il récitait un menu.

-Quand je vous disais que j'avais eu une journée chargée, soupira le Sauveur devant l'avalanche de péripéties loufoques.

-Je le constate, lâcha son supérieur d'une voix plate. Des commentaires que vous aimeriez ajouter à votre crédit ? lui demanda-t-il comme s'il n'était pas en train de le menacer frontalement.

Le professeur de Xénomagie se laissa le luxe de déglutir une dernière fois avant de se lancer dans ses explications fumeuses. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas à craindre que son thé soit aromatisé au Veritaserum, comme pendant sa scolarité mouvementée.

-Je décline toute responsabilité du chaos qu'est devenue la Bibliothèque, pour la simple raison que ce sont vos aurors qui ont essayé de faire joujou avec des machins chinois surpuissants et que c'est grâce à moi que personne ne s'est retrouvé coincé dans une boucle temporelle jusqu'à l'aliénation complète.

Ce qui avait été atrocement près de lui arriver la dernière fois qu'un demeuré avait fait joujou avec un bâton surpuissant.

-Figurez-vous que le professeur Campbel a trouvé des anomalies troublantes dans le continuum espace-temps du château pendant qu'elle était en train d'enseigner aux quatrième année, l'informa le Sous-directeur.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Anatolia Campbel, le professeur d'Arithmancie, mais le sorcier avait tout de même entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. Apparemment, sa collègue prenait ses étudiants pour de la main d'œuvre gratuite pour ses travaux "révolutionnaires" dans la conception qu'avait l'Humanité de l'Univers, et avait pris Icarus Prince sous son aile. Juste pour ce dernier point, le Sauveur n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'engager un jour la conversation avec cette collègue ne pouvant qu'attirer la Poisse. Le fait, cependant, que la sorcière ait détecté un problème dans l'écoulement du Temps au sein du château, allait devoir forcer le chasseur de mages noirs à rempiler pour une énième quête épique et à taper la discute avec un individu qu'il aurait préféré ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse de cette école de tarés.

-Génial, soupira lourdement le Sauveur en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil et en se massant une énième fois les yeux. Je devrais être capable de régler ce genre de problème dans la semaine, le renseigna-t-il, à condition que rien de pire ne vienne s'ajouter à la liste, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Une excellente nouvelle, fit le Sous-directeur avec une absence d'enthousiasme flagrante et suspecte.

-Pour ce qui est des septième année, j'ai juste appliqué une punition adaptée à une élève odieuse et persuadée qu'elle était au-dessus du commun des mortels. Honnêtement, fit l'ancien souffre-douleur des Dursley, ramasser des champignons dans la boue n'a jamais tué personne et est très bon pour désenfler les chevilles, se justifia le voyageur du futur. Je ne fais que lui rendre service ! ajouta le Sauveur d'un altruisme sans limite.

-Avez-vous seulement conscience du rôle de votre père adoptif dans la topographie politique de notre pays ? déplora le vénérable mage en le regardant comme s'il était responsable de la soudaine baisse de QI des résidents du château.

-Au-dessus de tout le monde ? supposa l'expatrié s'étant tiré de chez lui quand on lui avait imposé le poste de Ministre de la Magie sans lui demander son avis.

Honnêtement, s'il avait eut un sens de la politique quelconque, il aurait été réparti à Serpentard avant même qu'il puisse négocier son entrée à Gryffondor. Parce qu'avec son sens de la négociation retors, sa légère tendance à la fuite au moindre soupçon de mauvais présage, son habitude à refiler les corvées et les accomplissements prophétiques à ses compagnons d'infortune, l'application systématique de la technique de l'autruche comme résolution de problème et sa capacité innée à parler aux reptiles, le Survivant avait quand même tout l'attirail d'un serpentard en puissance. Même à onze ans, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait été un gryffondor boderline et aurait put très bien finir chez les verts et argent si Malfoy Junior n'avait pas été un crétin arrogant et imbu de lui-même. En attestait le fait qu'il avait préféré opter pour la facilité en choisissant la Maison où il aurait eut le moins de risque à finir haït par tout son dortoir à cause d'un Dudley peroxydé. Cependant, si le Survivant avait su ce que terminer à la Maison des hardis lui préparait, il aurait sans doute écouté plus attentivement le Choixpeau mité et essayé de se faire répartir à Poufsouffle. Parce que la Maison sensée abriter les moins courageux, les moins perfides et les moins intelligents devait être une planque idéale pour un individu ne rêvant que de passer inaperçu et de se fondre dans la masse à défaut des murs.

Mais dans ce cas, si la Maison des blaireaux était effectivement dénuée d'éléments remarquables, comment se faisait-il que les poufsouffles aient subitement décidé de prendre une aile de bâtiment publique en otage et de fomenter une rébellion marxiste en prenant leur pauvre petit professeur de Xénomagie pour cible ? Honnêtement, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que les gentils blaireaux le considèrent comme sujet de négociation ? Il avait juste cédé à l'insistance de ses harceleurs et accepté que les plus teigneux ait des cours particuliers pour la transformation en animagus. Rien qui mérite que son nom soit cité dans les réclamations. Encore qu'il tenait cette information de cette chère Myriam, qui avait déjà prouvé ne pas partager toute la vérité concernant ses pérégrinations épiques au sein du glorieux château. Il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle lui ait purement et simplement menti pour le distraire de ses propres ennuis avec le reste de l'école. Il était même plus que probable que le vampire plusieurs fois centenaire l'ait honteusement mené en bateau.

-Si vous aviez la politesse d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, au lieu de rêvasser en fixant mon horloge comme un demeuré, professeur Potter, claqua la voix sèche et exaspérée du Sous-directeur, vous comprendriez quel chaos votre "punition adaptée" a dégénéré dans votre inconscience béate, cingla le sexagénaire.

-Mais je l'ai juste collée à aller ramasser avec moi des champignons, ne comprit vraiment pas où était le problème le type ayant été élevé par des moldus bas de plafond.

À ces paroles, Albus laissa sa tête retomber lourdement entre ses mains et un soupir exprimant tout le désespoir du monde sortit de sa carcasse abattue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'a bien put vous trouver Gellert ? marmonna dans sa barbe auburn le puissant sorcier.

Ah. Oui. Il y avait cette histoire de correspondance amoureuse et à sens unique avec l'ennemi numéro un de la nation, et d'agent dudit amoureux transi envoyé pour faire changer d'allégeance le Sous-directeur. D'ailleurs, d'où Albus avait-il bien pu tirer l'idée qu'il était un sous-fifre de Grindelwald ? Qu'avait bien pu dire, ou faire, le nouveau professeur de Xénomagie, pour que son collègue soit aussi persuadé qu'il avait pour mission de servir d'entremetteur et de rabattre Dumbledore dans les filets de son ancien amant de mage noir ? Parce que d'habitude, quand il se bourrait la tronche jusqu'à avoir des trous de mémoire, il avait tendance à rabattre les oreilles de compagnons de beuveries de ses mésaventures de malchanceux chronique. Se faire passer pour un cupidon à la solde d'un tueur de masse était assurément une nouveauté qu'il aurait trouvé drôle s'il n'était pas le crétin concerné par les aventures amoureuses de deux légendes vivantes sensées s'entretuer trois ans plus tard.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Albus, se racla la gorge le trentenaire, mais comment-

Le jeune professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le futur champion du Bien lui coupa sèchement la parole, sa tête toujours enterrée entre ses mains ridées.

-Si une autre imbécilité sort de votre bouche, je vous vends aux aurors, le prévint l'homme sensé lui servir d'allié contre les catastrophes ambulantes parsemant le château.

Okay. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point, exactement ? Juste pour savoir et ne pas répéter ce désastre deux minutes plus tard.

-J'étais juste curieux de savoir si mon état d'alcoolémie de notre première rencontre était à l'origine de-

-Juste, taisez-vous, craqua le professeur de Métamorphose dans un soupir de fin du monde.

-Mais vous avez encore besoin de mes conseils pour gérer votre ex et ses lettres envahissantes ? demanda tout de même le masochiste. Parce qu'avec tous les détraqués qui passent leur temps à me courir après, je suis plutôt doué pour éconduire définitivement les gens, vous savez, l'informa à tout hasard le trentenaire.

Oui. Bon. Techniquement, il prenait la poudre d'escampette et se barrait à l'autre bout de la planète plutôt que de faire face à son soupirant du moment, mais Albus n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce léger détail. Si ?

-Donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de ne pas vous renvoyer à Gellert en pièces détachées, lui ordonna le puissant sorcier ayant toujours sa tête enterrée entre ses mains.

Si Albus avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Harry aurait sans doute sous-estimé la menace de son supérieur hiérarchique. Faisant pour la première fois preuve de prudence élémentaire, le voyageur de futur ne chercha pas à faire inutilement de l'humour et se creusa la cervelle.

-Parce que la bande de bras-cassés d'aurors a peut-être foutu le boxon avec Continuum-espace-temps de l'école, et que je suis l'un des rares types capable de régler le problème sans plonger toute la planète dans une boucle de lundi éternels ?

Si ça, c'était pas un argument imparable, le Survivant voulait bien manger sa précieuse paire de bottes et ses lacets trafiqués par Yatsumi.

-Soit, grogna le Sous-directeur en émergeant de ses mains et en donnant l'impression de porter le poids de toute la bêtise du monde sur ses maigres épaules.

En même temps, être responsable de toutes les lubies de ce vieux renard de Dippet était un boulot qui ne pouvait être qu'éreintant. Surtout si le vioc refilait toutes les tâches ingrates à son fidèle et masochiste subordonné.

Eprouvant une vague de compassion pour ce pauvre Albus, le professeur de Xénomagie se résolu à prendre les rênes de la conversations, et de finir au plus vite le remontage de bretelles en règle. Le fait que son supérieur ne soit plus vraiment en état de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à la surdité partielle, ou de le fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'être assis sur des glaçons, n'entrait absolument pas en ligne de compte dans cette prise de décision.

-Autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler, Albus ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus aimable et gentille.

Le fait qu'il donne l'impression de s'entretenir avec un grabataire de quatre-vingt-dix piges coincé dans une maison de retraite lui passa complétement au-dessus de l'esprit. En revanche, Albus Dumbledore étant loin d'être sénile, il ne rata pas ce ton suintant de pitié et d'inquiétude mal placée. Son sourcil auburn se levant haut sur son front ridé aurait d'ailleurs dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du Survivant. S'il avait été un peu moins épuisé par sa journée dépassant de loin son quota habituel de catastrophes à la minute, ou si ses précieuses lunettes avaient été perchées sur son nez et corrigées sa vue déficiente, le Sauveur aurait sans doute remarqué ce sourcil haussé et les ennuis ce que ce simple geste facial impliquait.

-Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas expliqués sur la raison qui vous a fait décider qu'il était _acceptable_ de laisser Galatea Têtenjoy enseigner à Poudlard, claqua la voix inébranlable du puissant sorcier.

Flûte.

-Eh bien... se tortilla inconfortablement le trentenaire dans son fauteuil rembourré. Figurez-vous que toute cette histoire de mage noir qui devient incontrôlable était en fait un malheureux malentendu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fâcheux, essaya-t-il de sauver les meubles tout en sachant pertinemment que son destin était scellé d'avance.

- _Vraiment_? souffla d'une voix mielleuse et angoissante son futur mentor.

-Tout à fait, continua-t-il à creuser sa propre tombe tout en opinant farouchement du chef.

-Et l'odieuse tentative de chantage sur ma personne de la part de cette blondasse n'est rien d'autre qu'une _fâcheuse_ coïncidence ? réussit-il l'exploit d'être effroyable tout en gardant un visage souriant de papi gâteau.

Pour le coup, Harry eut vraiment peur pour sa vie. Coulant un regard discret vers l'unique sortie de la pièce, le Survivant échafauda rapidement une ébauche de plan pour se tirer à l'anglaise du nouveau guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le voyageur temporel lâcha :

-Si vous rangiez correctement votre courrier, au lieu de le laisser trainer à la vue de toute l'école, ce genre d'ennuis ne vous seraient pas arrivés, répliqua le Sauveur en résolument croisant les bras avec une assurance de façade.

La principale raison pour laquelle ses bras étaient collés contre sa poitrine était pour les empêcher de trembler trop visiblement, et ruiner _de facto_ son jeu de comédien. Tout comme à chaque partie de poker, où les cartes semblaient s'être donné le mot pour le boy-cotter, le Survivant avait usé de son atout indispensable lui assurant une débâcle pas trop humiliante : le bluff. Au vu de sa Poisse Cosmique, le malchanceux chronique était bien naturellement devenu très familier avec cette technique s'apparentant presque à de la triche. Mentir, quand sa vie et son compte en banque étaient en jeu, était pratiquement devenu un schéma de survie par défaut. Même si, dans ce cas présent, Galatea avait découvert toute seule le vilain petit secret d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ce qu'ignorait le Sauveur, c'était que le mage noir local avait eut vent de sa relation particulière avec Grindelwald à cause de lui. Parce que le poivrot avait entraîné son supérieur à boire le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, et lui avait fait craché que son ex lui envoyait beaucoup trop de lettres pour qu'il puisse les planquer correctement dans ses quartiers. D'une certaine façon, la faute revenait au professeur de Métamorphose, parce que discuter de sujets sensibles quand on était rond comme une barrique était strictement loin d'être une idée judicieuse. N'ayant cependant qu'une expérience limitée des dégâts causés par l'alcool, le pauvre Albus n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche et à qui pouvait bien espionner leur conversation pendant qu'il s'épanchait longuement sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue. Le sort, et des divinités joueuses, avaient voulu que certains individus laissent trainer subtilement leurs oreilles et apprennent deux ou trois détails allant rendre la vie du Sous-directeur encore plus compliquée.

-Mes lettres sont sous-clé, rétorqua sèchement le professeur de Métamorphose, outré que son subordonné remette en cause ses capacités. Mon système de sécurité est inviolable, insista-t-il sous le regard peu convaincu du Survivant.

-Suffisamment inviolable pour qu'un mage noir centenaire ayant réussi à se lier magiquement aux protections de l'école soit incapable de mettre la main sur des preuves compromettantes ? demanda rhétoriquement le professeur de Xénomagie.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, dans l'évident but de répondre à son collègue, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

-Peut-être ai-je sous-estimé Têtenjoy, concéda le grand Albus Dumbledore en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe auburn.

-À la bonne heure ! se réjouit le malchanceux chronique. Si ce léger malentendu est réglé, pourquoi ne nous dirigeons-nous pas vers la Grande Salle ? lui proposa-t-il se levant du fauteuil un peu trop confortable. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je meurs de faim, essaya-t-il de fuir vers la sortie.

-Un instant, professeur Potter, le rappela sèchement à l'ordre son supérieur hiérarchique.

La main levée à à peine quelques centimètres de la poignée de porte, Harry Potter maudit une énième fois la déité sadique perchée sur son épaule.

-Oui ? demanda l'incarnation de l'innocence sans se retourner.

-Nous n'avons pas parlé du météore ayant percuté les protections de l'école et de la vague de rébellion touchant les poufsouffles.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde que je suis à l'origine de toutes les catastrophes divines frappant ce château ? se plaignit le Sauveur en abandonnant toute présomption de toucher dans la minute cette maudite poignée de porte et en faisant enfin face à son ancien mentor.

-Parce que les évènements... disons _inhabituels_ ne cessent de vous poursuivre, le renseigna le Sous-directeur toujours assis derrière son bureau.

À cet euphémisme réduisant ses péripéties loufoques aux quatre coins de la planète à une petite promenade de santé, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de lever dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. La porte fut loin d'être impressionnée par ses mimiques d'une maturité douteuse.

-N'ayant, pour le moment, jamais mis les pieds dans l'espace, lui répondit le Survivant, je vois difficilement comment j'aurais pu mécontenter des aliens un peu trop susceptibles, continua-t-il à mentir à nez et à la barbe de son supérieur.

Certes, sa Poisse Cosmique ne l'avait pas encore traîné jusque sur la Lune, mais connaissant les pulsions sadiques et le sens de l'humour douteux de l'entité perchée sur son épaule, ce malheureux cas de figure n'allait pas tarder à apparaître dans son top dix de catastrophe divine majeure. Parce qu'avec une princesse extra-terrestre comme élève et une limace humanoïde gisant quelque part dans les couloirs grâce à cette psychopathe de Myriam, il était _évident_ qu'il se retrouverait par un concours de circonstances capillo-tracté dans le vide intersidéral en train d'essayer de parlementer avec des aliens déterminés à pulvériser la planète. C'était tellement couru d'avance qu'il valait mieux se préparer psychologiquement à une reprise de _Mars Attack_ avec sa pauvre personne en rôle principal.

Donc voilà. Techniquement, si on excluait son association au vampire séculaire s'amusant à démembrer les larbins d'un empereur galactique, Harry n'avait rien à se reprocher concernant leurs voisins de l'espace. Cependant, le Pion d'un jeu de sadiques en puissance se distrayant à ses dépens, et à ceux de beaucoup trop de personnes dans cette école pour le bien de sa santé mentale, était loin d'être innocent dans cette histoire de largage de météore. C'était, après tout, à cause de son coup de sang après avoir appris son statut de marionette-esclave de la Destinée que l'entité parsemant sa vie de périples loufoques avait décidé de catapulter une roche enflammée sur son crâne ; histoire que son Pion comprenne bien que même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas remplir les prophéties courant sur son compte, la Fatalité le rattraperait et lui enverrait un truc encore plus absurde dans la figure.

Le problème, restait qu'Albus risquait de ne pas voir la nuance entre la famille de timbrés de son élève et l'entité d'un autre plan d'existence s'amusant à foutre le boxon dans sa vie. Le fait que les deux aient décidé de le rendre complètement marteau avant la fin de l'année scolaire ne pouvait d'ailleurs que les rendre identiques aux yeux de son génie de collègue chargé de faire fonctionner cette école de timbrés notoires.

-Vous êtes un homme aux multiples ressources, lui répondit Albus comme si ce détail était suffisant pour expliquer l'avalanche de trucs tordus qui passait son temps à lui tomber sur le crâne.

-Ce qui signifie que je suis encore plus indispensable à cette école, retourna-t-il la situation à son avantage. Sans moi et mes "multiples talents", mima-t-il des guillemets d'une voix suintant d'ironie, Poudlard ne survivra pas une semaine, prophétisa-t-il dans un coup de bluff monumental.

Puisqu'après tout, sans lui, l'établissement scolaire n'était plus sous la menace d'une coalition d'entités toutes-puissantes, et seulement à la merci des Dix Plaies, de plusieurs mages noirs et de créatures mythiques plus ou moins létales. Avec le maudit chronique sorti de l'équation, en toute logique, Poudlard se débrouillerait largement mieux ; mais convaincre Albus du contraire le temps qu'il trouve le moyen de se tirer du château sans avoir toute une armée de harceleurs aux basques était primordiale pour son sommeil et le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

-Je suis, quant à moi, assurément certain que cette institution séculaire survivrait à votre disparition soudaine, claqua la voix polaire du Sous-directeur ayant des airs de Hannibal Lecteur.

Est-ce que la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore à son odieuse tentative de chantage était vraiment une menace d'assassinat ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être plus ou moins alliés contre la folie ambiante régnant dans cette école de tarés ?

-Hypothétiquement, rajouta un peu trop tard le Sauveur à l'instinct de survie atrophié.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit le professeur de Métamorphose d'une manière étrangement semblable à Voldemort Junior. Ce scénario ne peut être qu'hypothétique. Il faudrait vraiment être le dernier des imbéciles pour vouloir sous-entendre que vous laisseriez votre supérieur hiérarchique se débrouiller avec le chaos que vous avez vous-même semé.

-Mais je me tue à vous dire que je n'ai strictement rien fait ! protesta le Survivant suffisamment ulcéré par ces accusations mensongères pour ignorer l'aura meurtrière entourant le sexagénaire. En quelle langue il faut que je vous le dise ? cracha le professeur de Xénomagie à son collègue. En espagnol ? _Soy mas innocente que un cordero_ , fit-il étalage de ses connaissances linguistiques. En français ? _Je suis l'homme ayant le moins de sang sur les mains dans cette pièce_ , dit-il en pariant dangereusement sur le fait que le puissant sorcier ne parlait pas un mot de la langue de Molière. En mandarin ? _Wo bu fu zérèn_! fit-il en se dirigeant à pas enragé vers le bureau du vieil homme d'une stoïcité suspecte. Non, je sais ! se frappa-t-il dramatiquement le front. En allemand, puisqu'il n'y a apparemment qu'en cette langue que vous êtes réceptif aux messages un peu plus complexes que "Passez-moi le sel" ! continua-t-il le massacre sans la moindre pitié envers son ancien professeur. Alors allons-y ! _Ich bin verflucht, nicht verantwortlich für das Chaos dieser verrückten Schule_ ! explosa-t-il sans aucune retenue en frappant colériquement son poing sur la table.

Un lourd instrument en étain posé sur le bureau en bois vibra dangereusement sous la puissance de l'impact. La main douloureuse du Survivant suffit à faire reprendre pied le trentenaire beaucoup trop poussé à bout par tout le monde pour pouvoir être rationnel. Un silence inconfortable prit place dans les quartiers du Sous-directeur, les deux professeurs se faisant face, l'un d'apparence plus composé que son jeune collègue.

-Comme je le disais, dit lentement Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes un homme aux multiples ressources. Rares sont les sorciers prenant le temps d'apprendre les dialectes des différents pays qu'ils visitent, changea-t-il prudemment de sujet.

-Oui, se racla inconfortablement la gorge Harry. Etre au contact avec la population locale, se confronter au terrain, meilleure technique d'apprentissage, toussa toussa... bredouilla-t-il avec le plus de conviction possible.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait décemment avouer que la raison pour laquelle il était à chaque fois obligé d'apprendre la langue locale dès qu'il atterrissait dans un nouveau pays était parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un basique sortilège de traduction avant ses trente ans. La faute en incombait, d'après le Sauveur, à Mia Caldwin, la sorcière de cent-vingt balais qui l'avait sorti d'une pyramide hantée et qui avait été presque aussi poissarde que lui. La vieille irlandaise lui enfoncé dans le crâne les bases fondamentales de la survie pour aimant à catastrophes en tout genre errant à travers le globe, et avait oublié de mentionner ce petit sortilège de rien du tout qui lui aurait pourtant sacrément changer la vie. Certes, ses nouvelles capacités linguistiques étaient pratiques, surtout quand des criminels étaient en train de comploter pour se débarrasser définitivement du pauvre anglais, mais les points positifs étaient loin d'égaler les ennuis qu'il avait écopé parce qu'il ne parlait un mot du dialecte local. Comme n'importe quel touriste pouvait le certifier, les malentendus malheureux avec les autochtones étaient atrocement courants et horriblement difficiles à résoudre sans se faire poursuivre par des gens déterminés à lui refaire le visage façon Picasso. Ayant été obligé de quitter son mentor après leur petite mésaventure avec les fées de Brocéliande, le trentenaire n'avait jamais su pourquoi l'irlandaise ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce sort de traduction. Mais après tout, ses capacités d'enseignements n'avaient pas été des plus logiques et optimales, il était donc possible que la vieille sorcière ait tout simplement oublié de mentionner ce détail d'importance capitale. Elle avait bien attendu qu'il soit saucissonné tête en bas comme un morceau de salaison par des plantes vertes carnivores et _mobiles_ pour lui faire un cours sur les différents végétaux sur lesquels il ne valait mieux pas se soulager. Donc bon, Mia Caldwin avait toujours été loin de pouvoir concourir au titre de professeur de l'année ; ce qui était loin d'être une nouveauté. Surtout quand la sorcière d'un siècle l'avait poussé dans un piège magique et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait dix minutes pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait et s'en dépatouiller avant de finir liquéfié. Ou comme quand elle lui avait mis un caillou lumineux entre les mains et s'était tiré par la voie les airs alors qu'ils étaient en train de se faire poursuivre par une bestiole affamée. Comparé à Mia Caldwin, Harry était persuadé qu'il serait un professeur d'une pédagogie exemplaire, quand bien même il assommerait ses pauvres élèves de montagnes de devoirs et les colleraient _ad vitam eternam_ à la cueillette des champignons.

-Un commentaire que vous aimeriez faire, avant que nous finissions cet entretien ? fit Dumbledore en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Apparemment, mentionner son ancien amant reconverti en meurtrier de masse avait tendance à faire perdre ses moyens au vénérable vieillard. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Il fallait juste s'assurer de ne pas déclencher les pulsions assassines du Sous-directeur pendant le processus.

-Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Albus, entreprit-il d'assainir ses relations avec l'un des rares individus dans cette école de cinglés capables de l'aider. J'aurais dû contrôler ma colère et ma frustration et ne pas décharger sur vous le contrecoup de cette journée exténuante. Je suis désolé, enfonça-t-il le clou dans une fausse moue repentissante.

-Ce n'est rien, lui assura la professeur de Métamorphose en esquissant un petit de la main. L'agitation de la rentrée m'a aussi fait perdre la maîtrise de moi-même, et pour cela, je m'en excuse, lui dit-il sous le cri de victoire mental du Sauveur. Mais retenez bien que si vous me parlez encore sur ce ton, ou utilisez à nouveau mon passé contre moi, le prevint le puissant sorcier, je me verrais dans l'obligation prendre les mesures adéquates pour que ceci ne se reproduise pas, lui sourit-il à nouveau dans une parodie de père Noël drogué au sucre-glace.

-Glups, ne put que dire le Survivant, sa gorge un peu trop serrée par l'aura de noirceur et d'intentions meurtrières émanant de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Supérieur hiérarchique étant l'une des rares personnes dans cette école de cas sociaux capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, quelles qu'elles soient.

-À la bonne heure ! se réjouit avec un grand sourire l'homme ayant failli devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres et accompagner Grindelwald dans sa quête de pouvoir et de conquête de l'Europe. Allez donc profitez du dîner, je vous retrouve dans quelques instants, le congédia-t-il d'un vague geste de la main. Le temps d'écrire au ministère pourquoi leurs aurors sont rentrés complètement drogués, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant léviter vers lui un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'un orange atroce.

Même quand Voldemort ne faisait que quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de la pâtisserie, il trouvait le moyen de le transformer en arme redoutable et implacable... Quinze ans, et déjà capable d'annihiler une escouade d'aurors sans le moindre sortilège. Ce môme était vraiment la définition parfaite de "dangereux". Et il avait accepté de lui montrer comment se défendre "à la modue". C'était officiel, il aurait mieux fait de resté coucher ce matin.

Réprimant un énorme soupir, le professeur de Xénomagie prit enfin congé d'Albus et posa finalement sa main sur la fameuse poignée de porte de l'unique sortie de ce traquenard de bureau. S'attendant à ce qu'une nouvelle catastrophe divine s'écrase dramatiquement sur lui, le Sauveur resta quelques secondes immobile, préparé au nouvel évènement épique n'allant certainement pas manqué de se manifester. Et, alors que le grattement de plume de son collègue lui parvenait, se présenta à lui dans toute sa grandeur...

Rien.

Strictement rien.

Pendant au moins trois longues minutes.

Il fallut le toussotement poli de Dumbledore pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir de son immobilité et à agir. Tournant une tête inquiète vers le propriétaire du bureau, Harry se demanda quel genre d'aventure capillo-tractée allait cette fois l'empêcher d'aller se planquer dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'inanition.

-Vous êtes bien pâle, Harry, lui dit le vieil homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude sincère en posant sa plume criarde.

-Non-non, lui assura le voyageur temporel. Juste un léger étourdissement, expliqua-t-il son état en se dépêchant d'ouvrir cette maudite porte. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, s'engouffra-t-il dans le couloir.

Il referma aussi rapidement qu'il le put l'huis et plaqua son dos contre la porte en bois, scannant les environs pour repérer une quelconque menace n'allant pas tarder à se pointer en fanfare. Ses arrières sécurisées, sa main droite prête à dégainer sa baguette et la gauche sa Beauté parfaite, ses jambes en position pour s'activer à la moindre sollicitation, Harry Potter était prêt à accueillir la nouvelle fournée d'ennuis épiques.

Sauf que rien ne déboula dans le couloir dans un cri strident et un nuage de fumée coloré. À part une mouche, qui n'avait de suspect que le fait que le héros l'ait remarqué. Habituellement, le Survivant ne remarquait pas les petites choses ne faisant que vaquer à leurs occupations sans s'intéresser à lui. Et l'insecte bourdonnant traversait tranquillement le couloir sans même se poser sur son nez. C'était louche. Très louche.

Se disant que rester trop longtemps dans ce couloir ne pouvait qu'inciter la Destinée à lui envoyer un truc _vraiment_ insupportable pour sa santé mentale déjà vacillante, le Sauveur se mit à marcher en crabe le long des murs, ses yeux verts et myopes observant minutieusement les environs à la recherche de menaces potentielles. Il lui fallut pas moins de six embranchements et deux étages pour croiser la route d'autre chose qu'une mouche.

-Mwraow ! fit le chat.

-Non mais je rêve, marmonna le malchanceux sorcier en train de se faire câliner les jambes par une inoffensive boule de poils.

-Mrrrrow, lui répondit le chat en dardant ses yeux jaunes sur sa pauvre personne.

Les deux êtres se fixèrent du regard quinze longues secondes avant que le trentenaire n'explose en levant bras et yeux au ciel :

-Mais c'est quoi ce bin's, sérieux ?! n'y comprit plus rien le malheureux professeur. Depuis quand les aventures épiques me lâchent-elles la grappe avant un final d'une splendeur éblouissante ?! Depuis quand ? supplia-t-il l'entité sadique perchée sur son épaule.

Clairement, le Survivant n'était plus habitué à la normalité, ou du moins, à un semblant de paix dans le chaos sans fin qu'était sa maudite existence.

-Rrrrr, lui répondit le chat en se frottant contre ses bottes en cuir de dragon.

Commençant à véritablement ressentir le contre-coup des péripéties de la journée, le Sauveur prit de grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer et de récupérer la maîtrise de lui-même. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à prendre son pouls dans le creux de son poignet et compter ses battements. Pendant tout le temps que dura la procédure de relaxation, le chat tigré aux yeux jaunes continua à ronronner et à faire des aller-retours entre ses jambes, nullement dérangé par les bruits de soufflets parvenant de l'humain en train juguler une panique naissante.

Harry Potter était un homme capable de faire face à pratiquement n'importe quoi, surtout quand il était métaphoriquement ou littéralement dos au mur. Après plus d'une décennie à cavaler de continents en continents, poursuivi par tous les monstres de la Création et un chasseur de primes moldu beaucoup plus motivés que ses homonymes sorciers, encaissant avec une régularité à faire polir les morts des catastrophes divines de proportions épiques, le Sauveur avait tendance à se retrouver légèrement démuni quand une accalmie le frappait de toute sa tranquillité. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se réveiller avec une charmante vieille dame à ses côtés, après être tombé dans les pommes en pleine rue à cause d'une crise d'hyper-ventilation un peu trop sévère. Le fait que rien n'arrive à son corps sans défense était d'ailleurs un bon moyen de s'assurer qu'il était bien entré dans une phase où sa Poisse Cosmique lui lâchait royalement les basques et partait harceler un autre pauvre type.

C'était l'une des rares constantes dans la vie du Sauveur. À chaque fois qu'une quête épique et capillo-tractée lui tombait dessus, l'Univers ré-équilibrait la balance en lui épargnant pendant une durée indéterminée des aventures rocambolesques dignes de figurer dans une pièce de Ionesco. Cette fameuse période de tranquillité bienheureuse pouvait durer plusieurs mois ou seulement quelques jours, en fonction du degré de surréalisme frappant sa maudite existence. La transition était toujours éprouvant pour les nerfs du malheureux sorcier. Passer d'un état d'agitation extrême à _rien_ était des plus perturbants, et causait certaines réactions exagérées au Survivant, comme un début de panique dans un couloir désert, à l'exception du familier d'un élève se collant à lui comme s'il allait lui faire apparaître des croquettes par magie.

Une fois qu'Harry eut repris possession de ses moyens, et croisé les doigts pour qu'il soit enfin en pleine phase d'accalmie amplement méritée, le brun posa ses yeux myopes sur la boule de poils de toute évidence négligée par son propriétaire.

-Miaaah ! le supplia pitoyablement la bestiole aux yeux beaucoup trop expressifs pour être autre chose qu'une créature intelligente, et par conséquent manipulatrice.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, grogna le professeur commençant à en avoir sa claque de se faire mener en bateau par toutes les bestioles aux yeux suppliants.

-Maow ? fit le chat en penchant légèrement sa tête velue d'un côté, exprimant au mieux l'incompréhension blessée.

-Non mais je rêve, marmonna le Sauveur en se massant les paupières. Je suis en train de me faire manipuler par un chat, déplora-t-il son existence de maudit. Un chat, répéta-t-il dans un soupir de vaincu.

-Miou ? fit la boule de poils avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour être honnête.

-Je te préviens, menaça-t-il le félin de son index professoral, si je découvre que tu es un animagus ou autre chose qu'un simple chat, je te donne à manger à Hannibal, annonça-t-il de sa voix faisant gémir de terreur les mages noirs expérimentés.

Le chat ne fit ronronner à outrance avant de lui sauter souplement dans les bras.

-Je crois que je viens de toucher le fond, dit platement Harry Potter au félin calé dans son giron et paraissant l'écouter avec attention.

-Mrrow, le réconforta avec assurance le chat.

-Hun-hun, ne put que lâcher le Sauveur, commençant à être habitué à converser avec les animaux. Allez, abandonna la lutte le sorcier dans un soupir, dépêchons-nous d'arriver dans la Grande Salle avant que les ogres en pleine croissance ne dévalisent tout ce qui est comestible, se mit-il en route avec le chat ronronnant entre ses bras.

-Mrrrraow ! miaula avec enthousiasme la créature n'étant _certainement pas_ un chat lambda.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, prophétisa l'aimant à ennuis, mais je sens que tu vas m'attirer des pépins aux proportions dantesques, marmonna-t-il avec humeur tout en maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse face aux yeux suppliants.

Le miaulement qu'il reçut ressemblait beaucoup trop à "mais non" pour être autre chose.

-C'est ça, n'y crut pas un instant le Sauveur dans un reniflement ironique. Tu n'es qu'une innocente boule de poils affamée se promenant tranquillement dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une souris, grinça le trentenaire loin d'être dupe.

-Mia ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la créature intelligente.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna à nouveau le Survivant ne voulant pas entrer dans un débat stérile et à sens unique.

Marchant lentement, et toujours à l'affût d'une catastrophe épique, le professeur se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, ses yeux myopes et irrités par l'absence prolongée de ses lunettes se plissant à chaque croisement sans pour autant mieux percevoir son environnement. Il ne restait plus au trentenaire que deux petits embranchements et un escalier quand le félin se tendit entre ses bras, stoppa tout ronronnement et tourna sa tête dans un angle improbable pour fixer de ses yeux jaunes un mur pourtant particulièrement banal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son ouïe humaine perçoive des bruits de pas. Persuadé que l'individu à l'origine de ce son régulier ne pouvait que vouloir éclater sa bulle de calme amplement méritée, le Sauveur se dépêcha de faire prestement demi-tour et de se planquer dans un passage secret masqué d'une tapisserie, dans l'espoir que l'entité sadique faisant joujou avec ses nerfs comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus subir ses lubies. Il s'avéra que fut une décision salutaire, puisque la voix qui retentit à ses oreilles appartenait à l'une des personnes qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Baissant son regard sur la créature confortablement calée entre ses bras, Harry Potter se demanda si cette bestiole n'était pas un envoyé des entités sadiques venu contrecarrer les plans méticuleusement tordus de la Destinée. Malgré l'obscurité et sa myopie, le Survivant aurait pu jurer que le chat lui fit un clin d'œil. Atterré par cette réaction typiquement humaine, le sorcier en laissa tomber sa mâchoire et ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Par un coup de chance insolent, il réussit à n'émettre aucun bruit risquant d'indiquer sa position à ses harceleurs attitrés. Harceleurs au pluriel, puisqu'une deuxième voix atrocement familière répondit à la première.

Harry décida à cet instant précis d'adopter cet animal ressemblant beaucoup trop à ces chats porte-bonheurs du japon pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. À tous les coups, un Joueur avait tiré la carte chance de leur monopoly cosmique et Destinée se retrouvait affublé d'un gage en l'objet du chat actuellement entre ses bras.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est ce couloir, fit la première voix avec une colère contenue.

-Et moi je te dis c'était l'autre, répliqua l'autre avec un calme de façade.

-Taisez-vous, claqua autoritairement une troisième voix.

-Te prends pas pour le chef, grogna l'harceleuse numéro deux ayant un timbre beaucoup trop semblable au sien pour être honnête.

-J'ai mené des batailles qu'aucune d'entre vo-, essaya de justifier sa prise de contrôle des opérations l'harceleuse numéro trois.

-T'existes même pas dans le canon, renifla de mépris l'harceleuse numéro un. S'il y en a une qui devrait être le chef, ce devrait être _moi_. Parce que moi, insista la gamine ayant une trop grande connaissance de la vie du Sauveur pour être normale, je suis l'omniscience incarnée, assura-t-elle à ses compagnes pas vraiment dupes de son manège. Du moins dans ce monde, rectifia-t-elle sous les reniflements blasés des deux autres Plaies.

Parce que oui, le Survivant était de toute évidence traqué par trois des dix Elues Prophétiques persuadées qu'il allait être la clef de leur avenir, ou une bêtise du même acabit. À ce rythme, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la Grande Salle avant le lendemain matin...

-Je suis la Fille-qui-a-survécu, asséna Harriet Potter avec force. Je suis l'être le plus important de Grande-Bretagne magique, expliqua la gamine sous les sourcils haussés de son aler-ego. C'est _moi_ la chef, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

-Je suis l'une des clefs de voûte de l'armée de la Liberté, enchérit Ronnie Weasley. Je suis une guerrière accomplie et la descendante de légende. Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ nous avons ce débat, déplora-t-elle.

-Parce que t'es grognasse dictatoriale, cracha sa sœur adoptive.

-Nan mais regardez _qui_ parle, renifla Mary Sue de l'exacte même voix méprisante que Snape. Tous les mecs bavent à tes pieds et exaucent toutes tes lubies de princesse mégalomaniaque.

-J'ai eu une enfance difficile, s'expliqua dans un sifflement furieux l'adolescente sur le point d'entrer en combustion spontané.

-"Enfance difficile", répéta avec moquerie Ronnie Weasley. Comme si _toi_ , tu avais passé les dix premières années de ta vie en esclavage par un mage noir.

-Elle a un mage noir dans le crâne, c'est presque pareil, releva Mary Sue comme si elle commentait la météo.

-DE QUOI ?! explosa la Survivante pas encore au courant de son statut d'horcruxe accidentel. COMMENT CA, J'AI UN MAGE NOIR DANS LE CRÂNE ?! continua-t-elle sa crise d'hystérie.

Se disant que rester et assister à la suite de cette discussion s'envenimant dangereusement de secondes en secondes ne pouvait que réactiver sa Poisse Cosmique, ou provoquer l'entité barjo perchée sur son épaule, le Sauveur se décida à débarrasser le plancher. Avec mille précautions, et serrant contre son cœur la bestiole lui ayant évité de rencontrer au détour d'un couloir les trois hystériques lui courant après, le Survivant s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du passage secret.

Le couloir étroit et poussiéreux dans lequel il avançait à l'aveugle regorgeait de charmantes petites bestioles aux yeux luminescents. Le sol était jonché de cailloux venant vraisemblablement du plafond. Un bruit régulier de gouttes s'écrasant contre la roche rythmait les échanges houleux des trois adolescentes. Ce ne fut que quand l'animal suspect entre ses bras recommença à ronronner comme une machine à laver et à se frotter vigoureusement contre son menton que le vaillant professeur s'autorisa à lourdement soupirer de soulagement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es ou ce que tu me veux, dit-il au félin bavant amoureusement sur sa chemise. Mais toi et moi, mon gars, on va passer un sacré bout de temps ensemble, je peux te l'assurer, prophétisa-t-il à la créature potentiellement envoyée des dieux.

-Mrwoaw, lui répondit le chat.

-Il te faut un nom, parla tout seul le Sauveur. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Maneki-neko ?

-Miou ? exprima-t-il son incompréhension en penchant comiquement sa tête velue sur le côté.

-Les chats porte-bonheurs japonais, lui expliqua-t-il. Enfin, rectifia-t-il, des _figurines_ de chats. Elles ressemblent à des obèses, ont toujours un sourire de débile et lèvent la patte gauche dans une parodie de salut hitlérien, ruina-t-il la culture nippone sans le moindre remords.

Le regard blasé que lui lança son nouveau gri-gri était tellement humain que le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite se demanda à nouveau s'il n'avait pas tout simplement affaire à un animagus au sens de l'humour douteux.

-Mia, miaula le félidé sur un ton absolument négatif.

-Shiawase ? tenta à nouveau l'ancien touriste de l'archipel nippon. Ca veut dire "bénédiction". Ca t'irait comme un gant, essaya-t-il d'influencer son nouveau compagnon d'infortune plus ou moins volontaire.

L'espèce de reniflement méprisant du chat était une réponse en soi.

-Dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu trop délicat, pour un animal abandonné par son maître ? lança le voyageur temporel en arquant un sourcil brun.

-Crshhrrsh ! lui feula dessus ladite bestiole caractérielle.

-C'est la première fois que je me fais insulter par un chat, lâcha platement l'homme ayant vécu pire en matière d'intimidation qu'une boule de poils en rogne. Et tu voudrais quoi, comme nom, alors ? demanda dans un soupir las le sorcier adulte commençant à en avoir marre de cette journée interminable. Merlin ?

-Mia, répéta le chat.

-Trop classique, je suis d'accord, convint le seul être doué de parole dans le passage secret. Belzébuth ?

-Mffrr, fit dédaigneusement le chat.

-Je ne fais que proposer de nouvelles voies de réflexion, répondit le Survivant. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que tu méprisais la démonologie ? se dédouana l'aimant à ennuis commençant doucement mais sûrement à perdre les pédales.

Le roulement d'yeux jaunes dramatique aurait pu être celui de Myriam.

-Maw, lui répondit la bestiole velue avant de se mettre à se lécher la patte.

-Depuis quand les chats sont sensés symboliser la pureté spirituelle ? demanda le sorcier en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

D'après les contes moldus que sa tante avait seriné à Dudley, les petits félidés vicieux étaient les incarnations physiques du Mal et n'étaient que des suppôts de Satan tirés de l'Enfer biblique pour chaparder des saucisses sur le point de passer au barbecue.

-Mrrron, le renseigna la fameuse créature démoniaque.

-M'étonnerais franchement que ce soit depuis "la nuit des temps", grinça le trentenaire. Et Michel ? réorienta-t-il la conversation. T'as aussi une dent contre les archanges ? réussit à ne pas ricaner le professeur.

Le regard blasé du félin fut une réponse en soi.

-Bastet, la déesse égyptienne ? proposa le Sauveur à court d'idées géniales. Non plus, soupira-t-il sous la mine peu enthousiaste de l'animal. Lucky, parce que tu ressembles sacrément à cette blondasse de Mitchell ?

Un espèce de reniflement dédaigneux sortit des babines du chat.

-On est d'accord, approuva le malchanceux chronique en hochant du chef. Cette femme est juste insupportable. Felix ? Trop normal pour un monstre dans ton genre, ajouta-t-il sous le grondement de l'animal. Le machin rose et violet d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? C'était quoi son nom, déjà ?

-Moaw, lui offrit gratuitement le félin.

-Cheshire, c'est ça. Des objections particulières à t'appeler comme cette grosse meringue au sourire de psychopathe ? tenta une énième fois le sorcier.

-Mrrrrow, lui ronronna dessus la boule de poils avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-T'es quand même assez particulier, pour un chat, marmonna pour lui-même le Survivant en train de se faire frotter le visage par une petite tête velue.

En même temps, Harry Potter rencontrait rarement des individus, humanoïdes ou non, rentrant dans la case "normalité". Même Howard, le petit bibliothécaire d'apparence inoffensif, se trouvait être un potentiel fanatique des Reliques de la Mort. Que la bestiole envoyée pour lui faciliter la vie dans cette école de cinglés soit légèrement étrange et ait un goût bizarre pour les patronymes était d'ailleurs presque banal dans l'existence maudite du Sauveur. Il aurait été en fait plus que louche que l'animal se comporte de façon ordinaire.

Arrivant enfin au bout du passage secret, le professeur prit le temps d'espionner furtivement les environs avant de sortir du couloir poussiéreux et mal éclairé. S'extirpant difficilement d'un cadre de portrait situé à un mètre de hauteur, le Survivant fit de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher son nouveau porte-bonheur beaucoup plus efficace que son attirail de bracelets hétéroclites.

-Mais ne vous gênez surtout pas ! érructa la grosse enfarinée dudit portrait d'une voix outrée.

-Je fais que passer, lui lâcha le Sauveur en refermant le cadre derrière le trou du passage secret avec son épaule.

-Mais quel goujat ! continua à s'empourprer de rage la dame armée d'une perruque de cinq étages.

-C'est ça, marmonna le sorcier en inspectant plus minutieusement le couloir dans lequel il avait atterri.

De toute évidence, le passage qu'il avait emprunté ne l'avait pas amené au premier sous-sol de l'aile Ouest, comme à l'époque où il était encore étudiant. Quelqu'un, entre 1942 et 1991, avait fait joujou avec l'architecture du château et avait déplacé l'entrée du passage secret.

-C'est intolérable ! s'écria d'une voix stridente le portrait un peu trop bruyant.

-Exactement, grogna le professeur affublé d'une mauvaise étoile particulièrement bouchée. Si je mets la fin sur l'enfant de botruc qui a trafiqué les sorties des passages secrets, il va tellement passer un sale quart d'heure que je deviendrais son nouvel Epouvantard.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! lui promit la grosse dinde en pointant un index boudiné dans sa direction.

-Mioaw, lui répondit le chat loin d'être intimidé par l'éclat du portrait, ses yeux jaunes blasés posés sur elle comme si elle était la chose la plus inintéressante au monde.

-Une idée de la direction à prendre ? demanda le Sauveur à son nouveau compagnon d'infortune providentiel en ignorant superbement la mégère coincée dans une peinture.

-Mrrrou, fit le nouvellement dénommé Cheshire en tournant sa petite tête vers une extrémité du couloir inconnu.

Poudlard n'étant qu'un vaste labyrinthe dénué de logique et une injure aux lois de la physique, il était loin d'être étrange qu'Harry Potter n'ait jamais mit les pieds dans certaines parties du glorieux château. Cependant, d'après l'humidité des murs et du plafond, il était fort probable que le Survivant se trouve en dessous du Lac Noir, et donc beaucoup plus loin de la Grande Salle qu'il ne l'avait originellement prévu.

-Crotte, lâcha le héros victorieux et acclamé de toute une communauté.

-Un problème, jeune homme ? fit une voix dans le dos de l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs.

Ses réflexes, façonnés dans la douleur et par les suites de catastrophes en tous genres catapultées dans son visage, prirent le relais face à la menace potentielle. En moins d'une seconde, et dans un même mouvement souple, le trentenaire se retourna, laissa tomber le chat tranquillement calé dans ses bras, dégaina sa baguette et cligna stupidement de ses yeux verts en constatant qu'un _buste_ lui adressait la parole. Pendant que la boule de poils n'appréciant pas de perdre son moyen de transport était occupée à grogner pour exprimer vocalement son mécontentement, l'aimant à ennuis fixait ce morceau de marbre blanc installé dans une alcôve. La sculpture avait été tellement enfoncée dans le mur que le professeur ne l'avait pas remarquée. De même, sa vue limitée par l'absence de ses précieuses lunettes ne l'avait pas aidé.

-Je cherche juste la sortie, lui répondit le sorcier se sentant un peu stupide d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement.

Il fallait dire que d'habitude, quand un individu le surprenait par-derrière, ce dernier n'avait pas des intentions très claires le concernant et les choses avaient naturellement tendance à déraper très rapidement. Comme cette fois à Prague, où un trafiquant d'êtres humains l'avait kidnappé pour le vendre à des tordus comme article "unique". Ou quand Carter lui soufflait un ricanement de mauvais augure dans la nuque avant de l'étrangler par-derrière avec un fil de fer. Ce qui était arrivé beaucoup trop de fois pour que sa fierté ne compte le nombre exact.

Au début de leur relation mouvementée, quand le moldu essayait encore de le trainer à la Justice parce qu'il avait séché ses Travaux d'Intérêt Général après avoir détruit un bar lors d'une soirée arrosée, l'américain avait été prêt à toutes les extrémités pour lui mettre la main dessus. À l'époque, le chasseur de primes n'avait connu aucun échec dans son boulot, et n'avait pas accepté que le britannique soit tout simplement impossible à enfermer dans une prison normale. Son futur compagnon d'infortune l'avait donc poursuivi à travers les Etats-Unis et autres pays avec une pugnacité de pitbull. Malgré le handicap que son absence de maîtrise de la Magie lui procurait, Carter avait été, et de loin, l'individu le plus susceptible de réussir à lui mettre définitivement la main dessus. D'ailleurs, après avoir constaté que sa technique de strangulation, lui permettant de neutraliser sa voix et sa concentration nécessaire pour lancer un sort, était diablement efficace, l'américain aurait pu profiter de son inconscience pour l'achever, et donner sa tête aux types prêts à payer une fortune pour le savoir mort. Si le chasseur de primes l'avait voulu, il aurait eut de très nombreuses occasions pour le tuer. Entre les fois où il l'avait étranglé jusqu'à l'inconscience, celles où le sorcier se remettait d'une séance de sport de chambre particulièrement éreintante, celles où il avait été réduit à l'impuissance par des chaînes runiques, si Carter l'avait voulu à l'état de cadavre, Harry Potter n'aurait à cette heure plus été qu'une charogne en train de tranquillement se décomposer. Mais avouer ce léger détail était mauvais pour son ego et sa confiance en soi, donc le sorcier préférait éviter de compter le nombre exact de fois que l'américain avait failli mettre un terme définitif à son existence de maudit.

Le fait, donc, qu'un individu le surprenne par-derrière avait tendance à faire ressurgir de sa mémoire les quelques incidents avec Carter et sa manie de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Certes, manquer d'air et sentir un fil de fer lui cisailler le cou n'étaient rien comparer à un Doloris, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que le Sauveur n'avait pas atrocement souffert de ce traitement. La répétition en elle-même aurait été suffisante pour le traumatiser. Le simple fait de se retrouver à la merci totale d'un individu hostile et violent, impuissant et incapable de faire autre chose pour se protéger que tenter de griffer le visage de son assaillant était beaucoup trop semblable à l'incident de la mort de Cédric pour ne pas lui donner de cauchemars. Il était normal que son corps réagisse de lui-même aux moindres stimuli pouvant signifier une autre rencontre avec un étrangleur ou agresseur potentiel. Il était excusable qu'il attaque par réflexe les pauvres personnes ayant eut la riche idée d'essayer de le faire sursauter. Il était logique que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole à moins d'un mètre de ses oreilles, ce dernier finisse avec une baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

-La sortie ? répéta le buste en marbre ayant failli se retrouver victime d'une malédiction. Laquelle exactement ? osa lui sortir le vieux barbu.

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? déplora dans un soupir désespéré le Survivant.

-Eh bien, il y a celle menant aux quartiers du Directeur de Serpentard.

-Ouais, nan, grimaça le professeur n'ayant que très peu envie de croiser son cher commère de collègue.

-Si vous cherchez à sortir du château, je peux vous conseiller de passer par la rivière souterraine. Elle mène directement à un Loch dépourvu de toute créature dangereuse, lui proposa la statue bienfaitrice.

-Je veux juste remonter à la surface, lui précisa le Sauveur en se penchant pour récupérer un Cheshire boudeur. Ou un raccourci pour les cuisines, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Mieux valait éviter de tenter le sort en mettant les pieds dans un lieu bondé d'individus en tous genre. Au moins, les cuisines attiraient moins de monde, surtout au moment du repas, et les elfes allaient être trop occupés aux fourneaux pour s'intéresser à lui. Après la journée qu'il avait eut, le malheureux professeur méritait bien un minimum de tranquillité.

-Les cuisines ? parut réfléchir le buste. Le plus simple à mon avis, est de passer par la bibliothèque.

-La bibliothèque est indisponible pour le moment, grimaça l'individu responsable du désastre ayant frappé ce lieu de savoir.

-Je vous aurais bien proposé la Chambre des Secrets, mais personne ne veut plus y mettre les pieds depuis des siècles. Soit disant qu'un monstre y habiterait, renifla de mépris le morceau de marbre.

-La Chambre des Secrets, crut avoir mal compris le Survivant. Les quartiers personnels de Salazar Serpentard ? L'antre du Basilique ? reformula-t-il sous le hochement de tête positif de l'objet décoratif. Est connectée aux cuisines ? eut-il du mal à accepter cette révélation.

-Figurez-vous que nos deux Fondateurs entretenaient plus que des relations professionnelles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, musa le buste avec un haussement de sourcils sous-entendus et un sourire concupiscent.

-Eurgh ! lâcha avec un mouvement de recul le professeur qui aurait préféré ne jamais avoir connaissance de cette information.

-Mieurgh ! fit le chat en écho avec une mine proprement dégoûtée.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête, voyons, le réprimanda doucement le vieux barbu. Salazar et Helga n'étaient que des personnes faites de chair et de sang. Elles aussi avaient besoin de prendre un peu de bon temps de temps en temps, lâcha la statue sous la grimace horrifiée du chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! le coupa le gryffondor.

C'était pratiquement comme si quelqu'un se mettait à parler des aventures sexuelles de ses propres parents. À la réflexion, c'était pire. Sirius avait abreuvé son filleul d'anecdotes sur ses géniteurs, certaines ayant sous doute été interdites aux moins de seize ans, et l'adolescent n'avait pas ressenti le centième de l'inconfort que la découverte de la liaison entre les Fondateurs lui avait provoqué.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens réagissaient comme ça, soupira le buste.

-Sans doute parce que Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle sont aussi incompatibles que, disons, un mage noir et la paix dans le monde, grinça le Survivant.

Le morceau de statue arqua un sourcil broussailleux.

-Je ne sais quelle sorte de nouvelles légendes se disent depuis la dernière fois que j'ai discuté avec un vivant, lui sortit le vieux barbu, mais à vous entendre, elles ont d'air d'être encore plus loin de la vérité que je le pensais, réfléchit à voix haute le potentiel contemporain des Fondateurs.

-C'est-à-dire ? en fronça des sourcils le Survivant.

-Godric était un tyran s'amusant à persécuter les moldus avant qu'Helga ne lui fasse comprendre à coups de poêle en fonte que c'était une mauvaise idée, lui apprit le buste d'un ton parfaitement composé.

-... Quoi ? demanda d'une toute petite voix l'ancien Gryffondor ayant voué un culte à un homme apparemment loin d'être exemplaire.

-Helga aurait fait un malheur au tennis, si ce jeu avait à l'époque existé, s'enflamma la statue poussiéreuse. Son revers était im-pe-cca-ble, articula-t-il avec un sourire de groupie.

Est-ce que Harry voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur les Fondateurs, au risque de perdre ses illusions de pré-adolescent ? Absolument pas. Aussi préféra-t-il écourter cette discussion ô combien intéressante et destabillisante.

-Tout ceci est passionnant, essaya le Sauveur de ne pas froisser cet individu un peu trop normal pour ne pas être louche. Mais j'ai des choses à faire, deux estomacs à satisfaire et des cours à retravailler, mit-il en avant sa position prestigieuse de professeur. Alors, si vous pouviez tout simplement m'indiquer la route jusqu'aux cuisines, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, baratina-t-il la relique d'un autre temps paumée dans les profondeurs du château.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, passer par la Chambre des Secrets est encore le chemin le plus simple, lui répéta le vieux barbu. Ou alors vous devriez contourner le gisement de quartz par le Sud pendant deux kilomètres, puis prendre l'escalier tournant jusqu'au quatrième étage, à condition qu'il soit toujours en fonctionnement, bien évidemment, et enfin prendre le raccourci derrière la statue du troll obèse.

Gisement de quartz au cœur des fondations du château ? Escalier tournant ressemblant à peu trop à un ascenseur moldu et à l'escalier personnel du Directeur ? Un raccourci méconnu menant aux cuisines ? Et depuis quand le quatrième étage était-il utilisé pour autre chose que se bécoter loin des regard indiscrets ?

Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations pour le confort du Survivant. Soit un truc clochait _vraiment_ dans cette école de cinglés, soit le professeur était juste tellement à côté de ses pompes que la moindre petite incohérence le plongeait dans la perplexité la plus profonde.

Après cette première journée de cours particulière haute en couleur, le malchanceux chronique devenait incapable d'encaisser la moindre nouveauté un tant soit peu hors-norme. Un bras calant le chat contre sa poitrine, le Sauveur se massa longuement les paupières pour essayer d'endiguer une migraine carabinée et poussa un lourd soupir exprimant une lassitude infini. Se disant qu'il était trop crevé pour lutter contre la Fatalité, et pour crapahuter dans les sous-sols pendant deux kilomètres, le sorcier se résolut à demander :

-Et c'est par où, la Chambre des Secrets ? lâcha-t-il avec l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille décisive.

-Alors c'est très simple, commença le buste. Vous prenez ce couloir jusqu'au tableau de Bérangère de Fontayne, et vous traversez le mur opposé, lui indiqua-t-il sous les yeux de merlan frit du Sauveur.

-Je traverse un mur, répéta-t-il, persuadé d'avoir raté un mot clef dans ses explications.

-Tout à fait, confirma le vieux barbu en opinant du chef. Cette portion du mur a été enchantée pour être immatérielle, lui assura-t-il.

-Ca m'a l'air un peu trop facile d'accès, remarqua l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs habitué à défoncer les portes et les protections magiques des repaires des sorciers mégalomaniaques. Habituellement, partagea-t-il son expérience, quand un individu fait des trucs louches, il protège un peu mieux que ça son laboratoire secret regorgeant d'éléments compromettants.

Harry se souvenait d'ailleurs d'un aspirant Seigneur des Ténèbres en Andalousie qui s'était planqué dans une chambre forte d'une banque moldue dès qu'il avait appris que Carter et lui avait mit les pieds dans le pays. Si l'individu en question ne s'était pas claquemuré aussi rapidement, causant des dégâts et des morts collatérales dans sa prise du prestigieux établissement bancaire, les deux chasseurs de primes n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler du petit mage noir local. Il était toujours amusant de constater que les types les moins reluisants de la Création semblaient attirer le mauvais sort sur eux-mêmes, avec seulement un minimum de participation de la part du Sauveur.

-Laboratoire secret ? ne comprit pas le vieux morceau de statue.

-Si vous me dîtes que la Chambre des Secrets était un code pour un donjon sadomasochiste, je risque de vraiment péter un câble et de perdre pour de bon le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste, le prévint la baroudeur international.

-Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! le réprima le vieux barbu en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux de mécontentement. Salazar était un véritable gentleman. Il ne serait jamais abaissé à de telles pratiques, lui assura le buste. La Chambre est tout simplement le nom qu'ont donné ses successeurs à ses quartiers privés, lui appris l'omniscience incarnée.

-Ah, ne put que dire le professeur trop éreinté par sa journée. Et après avoir traversé le mur, je vais où ? soupira le Sauveur trop fatigué pour se questionner sur la cohérence des paroles de son guide.

S'asseoir au sol le tentait de plus en plus.

-Miou, fit le chat avec une détermination beaucoup plus notable que celle de son moyen de transport humain.

-Une riche idée, répondit le buste, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce que le miaulement de la boule de poils pouvait bien signifier.

D'ordinaire, le Sauveur avait une très bonne intuition pour communiquer avec les bestioles dénuées de parole, mais à cet instant, la fatigue le rattrapant et sans adrénaline dans le sang pour le faire tenir, le professeur de Xénomagie n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de ce qu'avait bien put dire Cheshire. Avec un détachement suspect, Harry remarqua qu'il commençait à atteindre sa limite. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que l'aimant à ennuis est supporté une telle avalanche de catastrophes divines et soit toujours capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La dernière fois que le malchanceux chronique avait subi une telle série ininterrompue d'aventures épiques, le britannique s'était retrouvé plâtré de partout dans un hôpital moldu, un Carter grognon dans le lit d'à côté. Avec du recul, il s'en sortait globalement mieux à Poudlard qu'en Italie. Au moins, personne ne lui avait encore mis sur le dos les disparitions suspectes de membres de la mafia locales, la destruction d'un bâtiment public et le réveil d'un volcan. Globalement, il s'en tirait même mieux, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré un talisman vivant le protégeant de toute péripétie loufoque tant qu'il le tiendrait dans ses bras. Et, étant donné que la boule de poils ronronnant à tout vas ne semblait pas pressée de quitter son nouveau moyen de transport chauffant, la probabilité qu'il se retrouve dépouillé de son nouveau gri-gri était suffisamment faible pour que le sorcier puisse décemment espérer passer une nuit sans être dérangé par l'atterrissage intempestif d'une princesse extra-terrestre en vadrouille.

-Pouvez m'expliquer ? bailla le Survivant à côté de ses pompes.

-Votre familier a aimablement proposé que je vous accompagne et vous serve de guide, lui expliqua la statue dépourvue de membres.

-Hun-hun, lâcha le sorcier n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour protester contre ce qui lui tombait dessus.

-Mraoorw, miaula Cheshire en plantant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux de l'aimant à ennuis.

Apparemment, la bestiole _exigeait_ qu'il transporte le buste en marbre en plus d'elle-même.

-Pourquoi lutter ? soupira lourdement le Survivant en faisant léviter d'un informulé le vieux barbu.

Vieux barbu qui était proprement extatique de changer d'angle de vision.

-Oh ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les couleurs de cette tapisserie prenaient une teinte plus sombre sous cet éclairage, se réjouit le morceau de marbre n'ayant pas dû être déplacé depuis de longues décennies.

-Merveilleux, articula le trentenaire n'ayant aucune affinité avec la décoration intérieure en général en se mettant en marche et en traînant son nouveau compagnon d'infortune à sa suite.

-À gauche, le guida le buste flottant gentiment au niveau de son visage. L'autre gauche, lui indiqua-t-il sans perdre une once de patience face aux lacunes de concentration et d'orientation du professeur arrivé enfin à ses limites. Attention, le prévint son GPS personnalisé, vous arrivez dans une zone de gravats qui risquent de vous faire trébucher.

-Miow, fit menacement le chat.

-Non, je ne vais pas m'étaler par terre et t'écraser au passage, le rassura le Sauveur ne s'interrogeant même plus sur ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

* * *

 **Et je vous laisse sur un teaser du chapitre 20**

* * *

 _-Intéressant, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat comme une expérience ratée de métamorphose. Vous n'auriez pas été la victime d'un maléfice ou d'un sortilège d'oubli dans vos plus jeunes années, par le plus grand des hasards ?_

 _Il s'agissait là d'un train de pensée qui ne plaisait absolument pas au Survivant. Mais alors pas du tout._

 _-Définissez "maléfice", dit-il en marchant sur des œufs._

 _Parce que si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, il y allait avoir un très gros problème._

 _-N'importe quoi qui aurait pu altérer votre psyché avant que votre cognition ne soit pleinement développée, lui répondit la sorcière en fixant sa célèbre cicatrice avec un éclat de mauvais augure brillant dans ses yeux d'érudite._

* * *

 **SEY**


	20. La Chambre des Secrets

**Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices !**

 **Tout d'abord, Joyeuses Fêtes !**

 **Je sais, je m'y prends un peu à l'avance. Mais comme il est très peu probable que vous ayez de mes nouvelles avant au moins le 28 decembre, je prends mes précautions ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La Chambre des Secrets**

La dernière fois que Harry Potter s'était retrouvé devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait fait face à un mur sur lequel était gravé deux serpents entrelacés, et n'avait put pénétrer dans les quartiers privés de Salazar Serpentard que grâce à sa maîtrise du Fourchelangue. Cette fois-ci, vingt ans plus tard, ou cinquante ans plus tôt, le sorcier se tenait devant une porte en bois qui aurait put paraître banale si la poignée ne ressemblait pas un peu trop à une couleuvre pour être honnête.

-Je m'attendais à plus de décorum, pensa à voix haute le Survivant.

-Mrow, miaula en assentiment Cheshire, calé bien au chaud entre ses bras.

-Salazar était un homme très simple, le renseigna le buste flottant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-C'est marrant, parce que je me souviens très bien d'une statue géante, marmonna le tueur de basilique.

-Ah, oui, fit le vieux barbu avec une moue méprisante. Cette horreur de quinze mètres de haut, renifla-t-il hautainement. Un cadeau d'anniversaire de Godric, lui avoua-t-il sous le regard désabusé du Sauveur. Il avait trouvé que lui offrir un vestige des ruines de Papoloukamon, la mythique citée engloutie-

-Vous parlez de l'Atlantide ? le coupa le baroudeur ayant échappé à cette légende.

Pour un type ayant été obligé de se retrouver au cœur de mythes et de vaincre des gorgones et autres créatures de contes de fées à cause d'une Poisse Cosmique persistante, il était étrange que le sorcier n'ait jamais entendu parler de la version sorcière de la célèbre cité perdue de Platon. D'un autre côté, si elle répondait par un nom imprononçable, ceci expliquait peut-être cela...

-J'ignore par quelle dénomination les moldus l'appellent, lui répondit la source inépuisable de savoirs avant de reprendre son récit initial. Comme je le disais, Godric, et son sens de l'humour particulier, ont trouvé qu'il serait de bon goût d'offrir une statue géante, exprimant par sa simple taille la décadence d'une civilisation arrogante et orgueilleuse, à son bon ami dépourvu du moindre défaut moral, lui expliqua le buste séculaire.

Godric Gryffondor était un troll. Georges allait être intarissable pendant des mois...

-D'accord, ne chercha pas à le contredire le professeur de Xénomagie dépourvu de la moindre énergie. Et il faut une clef pour entrer, ou la porte a aussi été ensorcelée pour la rendre immatérielle ? demanda l'homme n'aspirant qu'à s'enfoncer dans son lit et à dormir douze heures d'affilées.

-Que nenni, lui répondit la tête volante. Un simple mot de passe est suffisant.

-Mot de passe qui est ? questionna le Survivant dans un bâillement.

-Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que Salazard changeait ses mots de passe régulièrement.

-Génial, expira de désespoir l'aimant à ennuis.

-Mais le dernier dont je me souviens était : "Godric est un gros naze", articula méticuleusement le vieux barbu.

À ces paroles d'une finesse incomparable, un bruit de serrure retentit dans le couloir désolé.

-Je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose, lâcha le sorcier trop fatigué pour commenter ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ma tête est absolument vide, dit-il au chat calé contre sa poitrine.

-Miaw, lui répondit la boule de poils à l'intelligence trop exacerbée pour n'être qu'un chat parmi les autres.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint le bute flottant. Vous feriez mieux d'entrer avant que la porte ne se referme automatiquement.

Ne se posant plus de questions existentielles, le Sauveur réinstalla le chat grognon, et actionna de sa main plus ou moins libre la poignée ressemblant à un serpent. Ouvrant la porte menant au laboratoire secret du Fondateur le plus douteux de Poudlard, Harry pénétra dans l'antre du puissant sorcier. Si le Survivant avait été un peu plus réactif au monde l'entourant, il aurait sans aucun doute fait autre chose que cligner stupidement de ses yeux verts.

- _Ca_ , c'est la Chambre des Secrets ? n'y crut pas le trentenaire.

-Tout à fait, lui assura la tête volante. Bien sûr, la décoration originale ne ressemblait pas à ça, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Sans dec', ne put que dire le professeur devant le contenu des tapisseries.

-Après avoir perdu un pari avec Helga, Salazar s'est retrouvé obligé de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait à propos de l'agencement de son bureau personnel, l'informa le vieux barbu légèrement gêné par la peinture sur laquelle étaient posés les yeux du Sauveur.

Il fallait dire que la croûte était quand même exceptionnelle. Et pas vraiment dans le bon sens.

-Les Fondateurs se seraient pas réincarnés dans les années vingt, par le plus grand des hasards ? osa provoquer le Destin Harry Potter dans un marmonnement presque indistinct.

Pendant un court instant, le Survivant eut peur de la réponse du buste volant. Parce que si les quatre puissants sorciers s'amusaient régulièrement à braver la mort, il était couru d'avance que le pauvre petit professeur allaient se retrouver avec des élèves assurément _problématiques_. Serrant un peu trop fort le chat porte-bonheur contre lui, et tirant à la bestiole un miaulement de mécontentement au passage, le Sauveur attendit impatiemment la réponse du morceau de statue en sachant un peu trop sur les mœurs du château pour être honnête.

-J'ignorais que la réincarnation était un domaine scientifiquement prouvé, lâcha enfin le vieux barbu perdu dans ses pensées.

Ne voulant pas entrer dans un débat stérile et générateur de migraines carabinées, l'aimant à ennuis préféra ne pas commenter sur le caractère fort peu "scientifique" de la Magie et sur l'impossibilité élémentaire de "prouver" quoique ce soit dans ce domaine. Surtout quand les fragiles appareils moldus implosaient à chaque fois que le Sauveur avait le malheur d'éternuer un peu trop fort.

-Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Helga Poufsouffle était une sorte de précurseur de l'avant-gardisme et du surréalisme ? reformula le voyageur temporel avec moins d'incrédulité que cette phrase l'exigeait.

Parce que oui, la Chambre des Secrets, le laboratoire privé de Salazar Serpentard, les quartiers intimes du Fondateur le plus craint de Poudlard, avait tout d'un repaire d'artiste des années folles. De grandes étoles bariolées pendaient des murs et venaient recouvrir les murs de pierre froids et inhospitaliers. Les quelques espaces épargnés par l'étalage de couleurs criardes étaient réservés aux tableaux représentant des formes bizarres qui étaient soient tirées d'un imaginaire tortueux, soient le résultat d'une expérience de métamorphose lamentablement ratée. Des chandeliers flottaient dans les airs et conférant aux lieux une atmosphère propice aux confessions et autres activités intimes. Un divan à la romaine au bois noir et aux coussins dorés était installé dans un coin de la pièce, invitant diablement le trentenaire épuisé à s'allonger et à récupérer de sa journée chargée. Face au canapé, une table basse d'inspiration gothique regorgeait de parchemins plus ou moins bien conservés et une bouteille en cristal bleuté émergeait du tas de feuillets. Un chevalet et une peinture interrompue étaient rangés dans cette même partie de la pièce. Un porte-document en cuir et assaillit par la poussière reposait sur le sol du bureau privé avec des morceaux de miroir, un cadre vide pendant au mur au-dessus de lui, comme si un individu furieux, dans un geste de rage, avait utilisé le porte-document pour exploser une glace. Un croquis dépassait partiellement de la pochette de cuir, et bien que le Sauveur soit incapable de reconnaître le modèle, même un néophyte de sa trempe trouvait que les traits de fusain transpiraient de grâce et de beauté.

De l'autre côté du laboratoire redécoré en atelier d'artiste, se trouvait, perdu à travers les toiles avant-gardistes et dépourvues de logiques élémentaires, un bureau en chêne respirant l'austérité. Juste en regardant ce mobilier, le Survivant pouvait déjà se faire une idée du caractère intransigeant et pète-sec de son propriétaire. Une étagère solitaire était calée contre une tenture jaune canari et regorgait tellement de fioles et de grimoires en tout genre que le trentenaire se demandait comment les lois de la physique acceptaient que rien ne se casse dramtiquement la figure. Un encrier d'un autre siècle était renversé en travers du bureau et avait noyé d'une couleur sombre des parchemins décrépis.

Il était étrange comme une pièce transpirant la chaleur humaine par sa décoration digne de hippies était paradoxalement capable de transmettre le malaise d'une dispute s'étant terminée une petite éternité plus tôt. Toutes ces marques de vie, tout ces petits détails prouvant que Salazard Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle avait habité cette chambre, étaient gâchés par les dernières traces de l'ultime passage du propriétaire de ce sanctuaire. Ce miroir brisé, ce porte-docment abandonné, et cet encrier renversé témoignaient de la fracture ayant eut lieu entre les Fondateurs de l'école, les dégâts qu'une différence de convictions avait causé sur des relations profondes, marquaient de leur présence l'Histoire et la haine transformée en culte qui avait découlé de cet incident.

Il était étrange comme une pièce aussi chaleureuse pouvait aussi facilement donner des frissons.

Après réflexion, peut-être était-il plus sage de faire l'impasse sur le divan et la bouteille d'alcool et de continuer sa route jusqu'aux cuisines.

-Je ne pense que "précurseur" soit le terme le plus adapté, répondit à sa question le vieux barbu. Helga était une âme libre qui s'amusait pendant son temps libre à voyager à travers les âges, et revenait de ses escapades avec toutes sortes de choses. Dont une passion pour la peinture irréaliste.

-Surréaliste, rectifia sa bouche sans l'aval de son cerveau.

À partir de quand, exactement, devait se mettre à rire hystériquement Harry Potter ? Parce que si Helga Poufsouffle passait ses week-ends à crapahuter dans le futur à la recherche de nouvelles techniques artistiques, la probabilité qu'il finisse immanquablement par la rencontrer, et à se retrouver avec une énième catastrophe divine sur les bras, était tellement élevée qu'il était pratiquement certain que cette tuile allait fatalement lui tomber sur le coin de la figure. Se mettant une note mentale, le Survivant se promit de trouver un sort qui empêcherait la pierre angulaire de son Attirail de se faire la malle au moment le plus dramatique et de le laisser se démerder tout seul. Le professeur préférait avoir sa réputation émiettée par la présence constante de Cheshire à ses côtés plutôt que de prendre le risque de quitter de vue la boule de poils annihilateur de Poisse Cosmique. De toute façon, avec l'enfance qu'il avait eu, le trentenaire était d'ors et déjà habitué à se retrouver pointé moqueusement du doigt par des gosses cruels et à l'intelligence limitée. Les ricanements de ses élèves n'allaient honnêtement pas changer grand chose dans sa conception du monde. Au pire, se dit-il, il les collerait à la cueillette nocturne de champignons dans la Forêt Interdite, puisque cette punition avait l'air de gonfler tout le monde et lui donnait accessoirement accès à de la main d'œuvre gratuite.

-"Surréaliste", c'est cela, confirma le buste flottant paisiblement dans les airs. Je n'ai jamais prêté une attention particulière aux nombreuses lubies d'Helga, vous m'excuserez de mon manque de précision, lâcha penaudement le vieux barbu.

-Y'a pas de mal, marmonna à mi-voix le Sauveur hypnotisé par une toile aux formes colorées et déstructurées devant, d'après le titre, être un auto-portrait.

-C'était que, voyez-vous, se mit à radoter le morceau de statue séculaire pendant que le chat reniflait suspicieusement un pot de peinture desséchée, cette brave Helga était tout simplement incapable de se concentrer plus d'une heure sur un sujet particulier. Elle était toujours en train de jongler entre plusieurs activités, que ce soit la peinture ou l'apprentissage de ses élèves, cancana le buste sous l'indifférence complète du Survivant obnubilé par une sculpture en argile incroyablement réaliste d'un derrière masculin.

Autant Helga Poufsouffle avait des goûts plus que douteux en matière de décoration et d'art, autant ses préférences en matière d'hommes répondaient parfaitement aux critères du voyageur temporel. Avec un temps de retard, qu'il se plût à mettre sur le compte d'une journée chargée de rebondissements rocambolesques, le trentenaire se souvint que la tête volante avait mentionné que le propriétaire de la Chambre avait entretenu une relation charnelle avec la Fondatrice.

Le Survivant prit une teinte verdâtre se mariant très joliment aux rideaux de soie ornant les murs lugubres.

-Mwrow ? fit le chat d'un ton inquiet et concerné.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, lâcha l'aimant à ennuis pendant que la boule de poils se dépêchait de sauter des bras de son porteur.

Il avait trouvé le popotin de Salazar Serpentard appétissant.

-Une réaction tout à fait normale, lui assura le buste flottant. Privilégier l'art au détriment de l'éducation des enfants auquel elle avait la charge. Une honte, approuva gravement le vieil homme s'étant mépris sur le sens de son commentaire.

Harry avait besoin d'un verre. D'urgence. La carafe en cristal bleu lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et paraissait un choix judicieux, dans les circonstances présentes. Se dirigeant vers l'objet tentateur, le Survivant fut coupé dans son élan par Cheshire, qui lui cracha menacemment dessus.

-Ne me dis pas que je t'ai marché dessus, répondit le trentenaire d'une voix outrée. T'es à trois mètres de mes pieds ! ajouta-t-il sous le reniflement de mauvaise foi du félin.

Ignorant la sale bestiole voulant l'inscrire aux Alcooliques Anonymes, l'aimant à ennuis continua sa route vers la boisson allant rendre son existence de maudit supportable. Alors qu'il venait de soulever le bouchon en verre du flacon, son geste fut arrêté par une simple phrase prononcée sur le buste volant.

-À votre place, j'éviterais de boire le contenu de cette carafe, le prévint le vieux barbu.

-Et pourquoi ça ? grogna l'éponge à vin notoire, appréciant très peu que tout le monde cherche à le garder sobre alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde à vouloir se bourrer la gueule avec le premier tord-boyaux venu.

-Parce qu' Helga avait l'habitude de créer toutes sortes de potions aux effet inédits et que les laisser trainer en attendant qu'une pauvre âme s'empoisonne d'elle-même était sa conception d'"une farce innocente et sans conséquences dramatiques", lui répondit la statue sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur du Survivant.

Ce dernier reposa brutalement le bouchon à l'emplacement où il l'avait pris et recula rapidement de plusieurs pas, comme si mettre une distance de sécurité était suffisant pour oublier qu'il avait failli faire une Très Grosse Boulette à cause de son penchant pour les alcools forts.

-Autant pour moi, dit le respectable professeur à son chat le regardant hautainement du haut d'un fauteuil. Je ne remettrais plus ta parole en doute, promit-il à la boule de poils intelligente et assurément pourvue d'une chance sans nom.

-Si vous voulez rester et profiter de votre passage pour visiter les quartiers de Salazar et admirer les œuvres d'Helga, intervint le vieux barbu se méprenant gravement sur les intentions du Sauveur, vous pouvez demander aux elfes de maison de vous apporter un encas. Les cuisiniers avaient l'habitude de servir des banquets ou des friandises à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, se rappela le bout de marbre parlant.

Quitte à invoquer un elfe, autant se servir de sa capacité à se téléporter pour aller directement aux cuisines. Ou mieux, _dans ses propres quartiers_.

-Riche idée, commenta à voix haute le Survivant sans se rendre compte de ce à quoi il venait de répondre.

-Tirez cette cordelette, lui ordonna paisiblement le buste.

Trop sonné par sa première journée de professorat pour protester contre les indications de son guide, et trop plongé dans ses rêves de lit douillet et de repos amplement mérité, l'aimant à ennuis se mit à servilement obéir au vieux barbu décapité.

-Ce machin avec un pompon violet qui pendouille ? pointa-t-il du doigt l'horreur digne de Dumbledore et ses goûts douteux en matière de coordination de couleurs.

-Celui-là même, lui répondit la tête flottante alors que le voyageur temporel tirait sur la fameuse cordelette.

À peine eut-il relâché l'hideux pompon qu'un craquement sonore retentit derrière lui. Son corps réagissant avant que le professeur ait compris ce qu'impliquait ce bruit, le Pion préféré de la Fatalité pointa sa baguette de houx droit sur le nouvel arrivant, un sortilège sur le bout de la lange prêt à neutraliser l'intrus.

-Dipsie, à votre service, professeur Potter ! déclara énergiquement un elfe de maison en faisant claquer ses talons dans une parodie de salut militaire.

Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux myopes, le Survivant se demanda un instant comment son réveil-matin personnel pouvait être aussi plein de vie après une journée de travail éreintante. Si le petit personnel de Poudlard avait à sa disposition une batterie d'énergie à laquelle il pouvait se brancher à loisir, l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs allait mettre ses talents de cambrioleur au-devant de la scène.

-Potter ? releva le buste pluri-centenaire. Comme Donatello Potter ?

Après le Teletubbies, la tortue ninja... Décidément, le Sauveur attirait les patronymes ridicules plus rapidement que du miel les mouches.

-Sans doute, marmonna dans sa barbe le professeur exténué par les tuiles ne cessant de lui tomber sur le crâne.

D'ailleurs, où était donc passé ce chat porte-bonheur ?

-Mrow, miaula Cheshire, tranquillement perché sur l'étagère surchargée et bafouant de part son existence les lois de la gravité.

-Que peuvent faire pour vous les elfes de Poudlard ? fit Dipsie d'une voix grave, comme un soldat demandant à son général les directives pour la prochaine bataille.

D'une certaine façon, un casque de tranchée irait parfaitement sur le petit crâne chauve de sa domestique personnelle.

-Euh... répondit le trentenaire, perdu dans ses rêveries épiques sur fond de première guerre mondiale. Me téléporter aux cuisines ? osa-t-il pousser la chance à son maximum.

Avant que le télétubbies puisse répondre, la boule de poils cracha férocement depuis son perchoir précaire. L'elfe parut extrêmement outré par le comportement du petit félin, si le regard foudroyant et la bouche entrouverte d'indignation étaient des indications fiables du ressenti de la créature.

-Il est de notre responsabilité, en tant qu'elfes de Poudlard, de nous assurer que tous les résidents du domaine soient protégés contre toute forme de menace, cracha tout aussi férocement la pacifique elfe de maison. _Jamais_ , insista Dipsie, un serviteur du château ne causera volontairement du tort à un sorcier, siffla-t-elle de rage.

Harry se souvenait pourtant d'une conversation où l'elfe l'avait plus ou moins prévenu qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le mutiler si elle pensait que c'était dans son intérêt, ou celui de l'école.

-Mfr, renifla dédaigneusement Cheshire devant le visage de plus en plus rouge de sa domestique personnelle.

Dipsie leva sa main droite, ses doigts gris en position pour claquer des doigts et déchaîner les enfers dans le pauvre atelier des Fondateurs.

-Houlà ! mit directement son véto le Survivant ayant déjà subi beaucoup trop d'évènements épiques et capillo-tractés depuis son réveil. Personne ne se bat contre personne ! déclara-t-il en se mettant entre les deux créatures belliqueuses se foudroyant du regard.

-Cette bestiole a insulté mon espèce, cracha sa femme de chambre entre ses dents serrées.

Les elfes de maison possédaient donc une fierté facilement froissée et une susceptibilité qui allait avec, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques qu'avait put rencontrer le Sauveur. C'était toujours bon à savoir...

-Cheshire a juste pointé, qu'avec ma Poisse Cosmique, me retrouver dans une pièce pleine de monde sans possibilité de fuite était loin d'être l'option la plus optimale, joua au diplomate le type ayant endigué une guerre inter-raciale en vendant Sven, le paratonnerre karmique, à un loup-garou alpha.

Ce que Sven et sa capacité à attirer les pires catastrophes de la Création à sa place lui manquait, dans cette école de fous... Carter et ses grognements aussi... Yatsumi et son sourire à la fois et sanguinaire de même... Ce monstre de Rose Weasley, son frangin inoffensif et ses parents ayant réussi à avoir une vie ou moins normale, pareillement... En fait, son époque lui manquait, même avec les tuiles qu'il se prenait quotidiennement dans la tronche. Au moins, il avait des amis qui l'écoutaient épancher ses malheurs sans chercher à l'étriper au passage, ou à l'inscrire au club des Alcooliques Anonymes. Ce qui était effroyablement pire.

-Rester dans la Chambre est effectivement un choix plus intelligent, donna son inestimable opinion la tête volante.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le professeur de Xénomagie en contenant son impatience du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'était que le voyageur temporel avait faim, avait soif, était crevé et en avait marre de devoir gérer toutes les catastrophes qui menaçaient de l'assaillir à tout instant. À un moment donné, trop était tout simplement trop, même avec la compagnie d'un chat porte-bonheur réduisant considérablement les pépins aux proportions dantesques.

-À moins que vous ne vouliez vous retrouver pris en plein coups de feu par ces forcenés d'elfes risquant de considérer votre personne comme un plat en attente d'être préparé, je vous déconseille fortement de pénétrer dans les cuisines aux heures des repas et celles les précédant, l'informa calmement le vieux barbu, comme si risquer de finir comme un cochon de lait avec une pomme entre les dents était un désagrément majeur n'allant inévitablement pas finir par son trépas.

Pour avoir déjà failli servir d'apéro à une bande de cannibales, le Sauveur ne tenait absolument pas à tenter le sort et réitérer cette traumatisante expérience. Se retrouver saucissonné à une table au beau milieu de morceaux d'êtres humains pendants à des crochets de boucher pouvait décemment causer des cauchemars à l'être le plus pondéré. Depuis lors, le Survivant se tenait le plus loin possible de tout incident risquant de le mettre dans une position similaire, et évitait comme la peste les charmants individus lui proposant gratuitement le gîte et le couvert dans un sourire de bon samaritain.

-Je pense que je vais rester ici, décida avec sagesse le professeur d'une petite voix étranglée.

Le chat exprima son assentiment d'un ronronnement sonore.

-Très bien, prit note l'elfe. Autre chose, professeur ? lui demanda sa femme de chambre miniature en foudroyant toujours du regard la boule de poils.

-Ce serait possible d'apporter mon repas ici ? osa tenter une fois de plus le diable le Survivant.

Dipsie hocha vigoureusement du chef, ses oreilles claquant au vent.

-Préférez-vous un assortiment de chaque plat, ou quelque chose de particulier ? prit-elle sa commande comme une serveuse de grands restaurants étoilés.

-Va pour l'assortiment, ne se creusa pas plus le crâne l'aimant à ennuis. Et une bouteille d'alcool fort. N'importe lequel, ajouta-t-il.

Après la journée qu'il avait subie, le pauvre Survivant avait bien mérité un petit remontant. Le grognement sourd de Cheshire avait cependant tout d'une contradiction.

-Au vu de votre état, jeune homme, intervint le buste en jetant un coup d'œil équivoque à son dos courbé et ses oscillations inquiétantes, il me paraît préférable que vous évitiez d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit risquant de causer la défaillance de l'un de vos organes.

-De quoi ? ne put que sortir le Sauveur d'une voix outrée.

Non seulement on lui interdisait la tranquillité d'un coma éthylique, mais en plus on l'informait que les seules boissons du château qui ne risquaient pas de l'assassiner étaient dénuées de la moindre goutte d'alcool ? C'était tout simplement intolérable. Sitôt qu'il aurait récupéré des forces et de la volonté, le professeur allait se faire le plaisir de commander tous les échantillons d'alcool sorcier dont regorgeait le pays. D'ailleurs, les Highlands concoctaient un délicieux Whisky au prix tout à fait abordable. Tellement abordable, que le voyageur temporel avait eu l'habitude d'entreposer des futs entiers dans son sac en perle à la contenance infinie.

Le bruit d'une lampe venant de s'allumer retentit victorieusement dans la caboche du Survivant et un sourire de benêt prit place sur ses lèvres abîmées. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il se trimballait continuellement avec une cave à vin sur lui ? Le trentenaire avait dû encaisser un peu plus d'évènements épiques qu'il le pensait, pour que sa malheureuse cervelle soit à ce point défectueuse.

-Mraow, fit le chat en guise d'explication.

L'élu de trop de prophéties arqua un sourcil.

-Tu permets, répliqua le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite, j'ai un foie particulièrement résistant à toutes sortes de poisons. C'est pas un petit tord-boyaux local qui va m'achever, insista-t-il.

Depuis que le Survivant s'était fait mordre par un basilique en deuxième année, et s'était fait soigner par un phénix, il avait développé malgré lui une certaine tolérance aux substances sensées le faire atrocement agoniser. Le coureur de jupons notoire s'en était rendu compte après qu'une sorcière un peu trop revancharde ait glissé un petit quelque chose dans son verre. Certes, il avait passé la journée suivante à se tordre de douleur et à monopoliser les cabinets d'aisances d'une auberge miteuse en Egypte, mais le baratineur de service n'en était pas mort. Au fur et à mesure de ses errances épiques et loufoques, le baroudeur internationnal s'était retrouvé à de nombreuses reprises victime d'une créature magique ayant essayer de le prendre pour plat de résistance. Comme le lui avait si bien expliqué ce mage noir de Galatea Têtenjoy, il était ressorti de ces confrontations sanglantes avec de jolis petits souvenirs indésirés. Comme quelques cicatrices que ses conquêtes trouvaient attirantes, une résistance accrue aux venins des fameuses bestioles, et une espèce de traqueur magique indiquant aux créatures de tout rang qu'il était une proie appétissante.

Donc, techniquement, si toutes les bestioles au venin létale s'étaient littéralement cassés les dents sur sa modeste personne, un malheureux petit alcool de rien du tout ne pouvait venir à bout de l'increvable Monsieur Potter, Survivant à toutes les catastrophes, naturelles ou non.

-Les seules boissons contenant de l'alcool dans les caves de Poudlard ne sont que des poisons, le renseigna Dipsie.

-Okay, soupira de découragement le professeur de Xénomagie en se massant longuement les yeux. Je suis au centre d'une conspiration pour me faire arrêter la biture. Normal, expira-t-il comme si on venait de lui interdire les joies du sport de chambre pour un souci de propreté.

-Mwiow, tenta de le consoler Cheshire.

-C'est gentil, répondit le trentenaire, mais j'ai du mal à digérer le lait depuis que c'était la seule boisson à ma disposition pendant une semaine, leur révéla-t-il dans une grimace.

Comme le sorcier en avait fait l'amère expérience, quand un individu se retrouvait forcé de se nourrir uniquement d'un certain aliment pendant une trop longue période, son corps commençait à rejeter progressivement son unique source de nourriture. Incapable d'approcher de l'eau pour s'en abreuver ou se laver à cause d'une malédiction lancée par Yatsumi, le Sauveur avait été malheureusement obligé de trouver des solutions palliatives pour éviter de mourir de déshydratation. Son ancienne compagne d'infortune n'avait pas apprécié de le retrouver dans les draps d'un yakuza aux mains baladeuses. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'enfermer dans une zone délimitée au beau milieu du Mont Fuji et l'avait laissé livrer à son sort pendant dix longs jours. Le Sauveur avait vraiment cru que son heure était arrivée, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un troupeau de vaches en train de paître paisiblement dans un pré.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait juste voulu limiter les pépins aux proportions dantesques en faisant son possible pour ne pas se mettre à dos les mafieux japonais. Quoi que faisait le malchanceux chronique, les péripéties homériques finissaient toujours par fatalement le rattraper...

Yatsumi n'avait bien évidemment pas été dupe de son manège et avait usé d'un maléfice beaucoup plus pervers qu'il ne l'avait originellement cru pour lui comprendre son point de vue sur le baratinage hypocrite du Sauveur et sa conception bâclée de la fidélité. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché partager un peu de bon temps avec une bestiole humanoïde possédant neuf queues de renard, une star de la chanson locale, un ancien athlète de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et, bien sûr, le fameux yakuza aux tatouages érotiques qui l'avait plus ou moins intégré à son organisation criminelle.

La fidélité, chez Harry Potter, était un concept relatif. Ce qui lui valait toujours des petites aventures sous forme de malédictions vicieuses, coups de poing colériques, courses-poursuites sur les toits dans le plus simple appareil, tentatives de mort à foison, et occasionnellement, environ deux fois sur trois quand le conjoint de sa compagnie d'un soir les surprenait en position compromettante, un ménage à trois.

-Je prends note, dit l'elfe de maison en sortant un parchemin du torchon immaculé lui servant d'habit. "Pas de lait pour le professeur Potter", écrit-elle studieusement avant de relever la tête. Mangez-vous tout de même les produits créés à partir de lait, ou en contenant ? lui demanda sa servante personnelle. Et d'un animal particulier ? demanda-t-elle plus de précision.

-Juste, pas de lait en guise de boisson, lâcha le trentenaire assommé par toutes ces questions.

-À vos ordres, lui répondit l'elfe en claquant militairement ses petits talons malingres. Autre chose, professeur ? la questionna-t-il à nouveau.

-Mon oreiller, souffla le Sauveur fatigué et au bout de sa vie.

Sa servante personnelle claqua ses doigts gris et, dans un craquement sonore, fit apparaître entre ses mains humaines l'oreiller duveteux qu'il avait piqué à l'une de ses partenaires de sport de chambre.

-Mow ! fit Cheshire avec beaucoup trop d'envie luisant sans ses yeux jaunes pour être honnête.

-Alors là, pas question, mit directement son véto la cible de tous les harceleurs du château en serrant jalousement son oreiller contre son cœur. La couverture, je veux bien, marchanda-t-il sous le regard suppliant de l'affreuse boule de poils, mais pas l'oreiller, clama-t-il aussi sévèrement qu'il le put.

Ce qui, avec les oscillations perturbantes de son corps exténué, n'était pas aussi frappant de dureté qu'il l'avait originellement prévu.

Un autre craquement retentit dans les quartiers privés du Fondateur, et une lourde couverture de laine atterrie sur le Sauveur. Empêtré dans son propre linge, le Héros adulé de toute une communauté se fracassa comiquement par terre, entraînant dans sa chute un guéridon et une petite dizaine de parchemins roulés sur eux-mêmes. Cloué au sol par le poids de l'épaisse couverture, le professeur grogna une insanité particulièrement crue tirant une inspiration choquée au buste de toute évidence plusieurs fois centenaire. Ses gesticulations inutiles ne réussissant qu'à davantage le ligoter au plaid vicieux.

-Je vous signalerais, jeune homme, intervint la voix acide de la tête flottante, que messire Godric avait beau être un homme aux mœurs délurés, il n'en restait pas moins un individu ne s'abaissant pas aux excentricités des Grecs.

-De quoi ? ne put que sortir dans un grognement énervé le Sauveur, toujours embourbé dans sa couverture étouffante.

-Godric Gryffondor n'était pas un adepte de la sodomie, expliqua le plus succinctement possible le morceau de statue parlant.

-...De quoi ? répéta le trentenaire avec l'incompréhension la plus complète en arrêtant d'essayer de se désempêtrer du linge en laine. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me bavez, encore ? lâcha-t-il avec désespoir, totalement inconscient que son commentaire sur la sexualité du Fondateur de sa Maison était à l'origine de l'irritation du buste volant.

-Mwrrorr, ronronna fortement le chat avant de descendre de son perchoir dans un petit bruit.

-Merci du soutien, dit le Survivant ayant arrêté de lutter contre la couverture voulant l'asphyxier.

-Miou, le remercia la boule de poils beaucoup trop intelligente pour le bien-être du pauvre professeur.

-Si vous ne désirez rien d'autre, professeur Potter, fit la brave Dipsie, je vais de ce pas chercher votre repas, le prévint-elle avant de s'évaporer dans un craquement sonore.

-Si vous tenez à ma coopération, reprit le vieux barbu d'une voix tranchante, vous devrez cesser de parler en des termes pareils des fondateurs de cette école, le prévint le fossile parlant.

-Vous avez quelque chose contre la sodomie ? parla la bouche du dragueur invétéré avant l'aval préliminaire de son cerveau.

-Une pratique hérétique qui ne devrait pas exister, renifla de mépris le vieillard d'une époque révolue.

-Hun-hun, ne put que dire le Sauveur en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire de sous-entendus graveleux sur sa propre sexualité quand la tête flottante était dans les parages.

C'était que, l'air de rien, le vieux barbu était pratique. Preuve en était qu'il l'avait guidé à travers le labyrinthe des cachots sans rien demander en retour et qu'il lui avait montré l'entrée du bureau secret de Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle. Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré ses facultés mentales et son énergie, le voyageur temporel allait se faire une joie de piller ce temple du savoir oublié, et allait faire saliver tout un paquet d'individus prêts à exaucer ses quatre volontés pour ce qu'il allait trouver aux fonds de cette étagère branlante et surchargée. Comme par exemple Galatea Têntenjoy, qui s'ennuyait tellement dans sa prison dorée qu'elle avait décidé de passer son éternité à lire tous les grimoires poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque maintenant dévastée. Ou comme Voldemort Junior, qui vendait ses pâtisseries et ses charmes au premier sorcier un peu plus puissant que les autres pour devenir le maître du monde. Ou comme les Dix Plaies, qui allaient se marcher dessus pour avoir le privilège d'apprendre de l'élu prophétique Comment Accomplir Sa Destinée Le Plus Héroïquement Possible Pour Les Nuls. Ou les septièmes années, qui se pensaient déjà adultes et prêts pour l'impitoyable jeu politique des hautes sphères du Pouvoir, et penseraient qu'exhiber un objet ayant appartenu à un Fondateur leur vaudrait prestige et respect. Ou Howard Fawley, qui adorait les vieux bouquins poussiéreux et adorerait garnir ses précieux rayonnages des nombreux traités du grand alchimiste Salazar Serpentard. Ou Dumbledore, qui allait être prêt à tout pour que ce savoir potentiellement apocalyptique ne tombe pas entre les mains des mauvaises personnes. Ou le Régent des Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord, qui cherchait à libérer son pays du joug de Grindelwald. Ou pratiquement n'importe qui dans cette école de fous.

Occupé à planifier sa domination sur les occupants de Poudlard, le Survivant ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose faisait bouger l'épaisse couverture. Il ne comprit qu'un intrus cherchait à profiter du fait qu'il soit coincé que trop tard pour dégainer sa baguette. Se préparant mentalement à une énième catastrophe divine, le professeur fut naïvement surpris de rencontrer la tête velue de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Clignant plusieurs fois et comiquement de ses yeux myopes, l'aimant à ennui expira avec un degré conséquent d'incrédulité :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Mia, lui répondit le chat comme si l'humain était un demeuré profond.

Ce qui, vu son état de fatigue extrême, n'était pas aussi loin de la réalité que l'aurait voulu le Survivant.

Ignorant le chaos intérieur du voyageur temporel accidentel, la boule de poils avec beaucoup plus d'intellect que l'homme coincé stupidement au sol s'installa confortablement sur la poitrine du Sauveur et se mit à ronronner à l'excès. Harry aurait bien aimé trouvé l'énergie de virer de son corps la bestiole, mais les vibrations du félin et sa position horizontale lui proposaient efficacement de juste arrêter de lutter contre la fatalité et de _pioncer_ , pour une fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

Le Sauveur ne sut pas à quel moment exactement il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs bienfaitrices du sommeil, ni combien de temps il avait pu dormir, mais quand il émergea enfin de sa sieste nécessaire, ce fut parce que son ventre criait au désespoir. Ce n'étaient pourtant pas les bruits rugissants de son estomac gargouillant qui avait réussit à le sortir de son hibernation, mais plutôt la souffrance d'un organe en train de se digérer lui-même.

Une grimace douloureuse sur le visage, le Survivant ouvrit enfin ses yeux verts, et leva sa main droite pour masser son estomac criant famine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver une boule de poils elle-même tranquillement assoupie. Clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux myopes, le professeur fixa longuement du regard le chat porte-bonheur étalé sereinement du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son abdomen. La bestiole s'était même permit le luxe de ronfler paisiblement. Etant habitué à se réveiller d'une cuite dans des endroits bizarres et à servir d'oreiller pour tout un panel de créatures louches, l'aimant à ennuis n'était pas franchement déstabilisé par la présence du petit félin. Ce qui était hautement suspect, en revanche, était le peu d'envie que le trentenaire avait de faire déguerpir l'animal de sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse enfin aller satisfaire une faim avide.

Coulant un regard autour de lui, le Sauveur remarqua avec un temps de retard, qu'il mit sur le compte d'une fatigue persistante, qu'une âme bienveillante avait transporté son corps assoupi jusqu'au divan aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Sa tête avait été délicatement calée contre son précieux oreiller, emprunté _Ad Vitam Aeternam_ à une ancienne conquête d'un soir. Ses vêtements sorciers ne portaient plus les traces de son atroce première journée de cours. Sa couverture Pottericide avait été soigneusement pliée et posée sur une table près de lui. Sur cette même table, se trouvait une cloche en verre opaque laissant tout de même transparaître un fumet délicieusement alléchant. Ses glandes salivaires s'actionnant d'elles-mêmes, le professeur ne perdit pas le temps de chercher sa baguette en bois de houx et utilisa la Magie Élémentaire de l'air conféré par l'un de ses bracelets pour faire voler jusqu'à lui le meuble sur lequel était posé le plat diablement appétissant. Avec mille précautions, et malgré les grognements de son ventre affamé l'enjoignant à se les bouger avant qu'il se chope un ulcère, le trentenaire fit léviter son repas aux odeurs directement importées de ses rêves les plus fous jusqu'à sa personne, actuellement immobilisée par un vulgaire chat trop adorable pour être réveillé. La table enfin à porter de bras, l'aimant à ennuis hésita quelques instants à soulever la cloche de verre. Avec la Poisse Cosmique qu'il se coltinait depuis quelque temps, la probabilité qu'il ne trouve qu'un vide accablant à la place d'un mets préparé à son intention par ces déités des fourneaux qu'étaient les elfes de maison était _très_ élevée. Suffisamment pour qu'il marque un temps d'arrêt et se prépare mentalement à une déception démoralisante avant de marmonner une prière à l'entité sadique perchée sur son épaule, puis de soulever enfin le couvercle opaque dont le contenu allait déterminer son humeur pour les prochaines heures.

-Merci Seigneur, expira de soulagement le Héros des Temps Troublés en se jetant comme l'affamé qu'il était sur la divine nourriture faisant passer l'ambroisie des dieux grecs pour de la vulgaire pitance de seconde main.

Sur un lit de purée de pommes de terre, reposait un morceau de saumon agrémenté de feuilles d'épinard, le tout parfaitement cuit et assaisonné. Même avec un menu digne de la première cantine venue, ces déités des fourneaux étaient capables de le faire indécemment gémir de plaisir. L'adage qui disait que pour séduire un homme, il fallait d'abord conquérir son estomac était parfaitement applicable au Sauveur dénué de la moindre fierté. À moitié allongé sur le divan, se goinfrant sans honte de son plat aux multiples saveurs divines, Harry Potter donnait l'image d'un homme n'ayant pas le moindre problème à se faire surprendre en pleine activité inconvenante.

Après avoir satisfait son estomac, le Sauveur se servit du mieux qu'il put un verre de bierraubeurre gentiment fournis par les rouages invisibles du château. Une fois correctement désaltéré, le baroudeur inter-continental mit la main à sa ceinture, dans le but de ranger la bouteille vide dans son sac de Mary Poppins en cas d'utilisation future. Avec une horreur démesurée, le Survivant ne parvint à toucher que ses vêtements au lieu du sac contenant l'intégralité de ses possessions. Muet d'épouvante, le voyageur du futur se redressa vivement, faisant miauler d'outrage Cheshire qui fut jeté au sol sans sommation, et se palpa énergiquement à la recherche de son objet le plus précieux. Même perdre son Attirail n'égalait pas ce degré d'épouvante. Après plusieurs secondes de fouille intensive, le professeur dû se rendre à l'évidence :

-Je suis foutu, expira-t-il avec à la fois désespoir et frayeur d'un gémissement angoissé.

-C'est ceci, que vous cherchez ? lui répondit une voix féminine inconnue au bataillon.

Harry Potter ne réussit à émettre qu'un couinement apeuré.

Maintenant que sa Poisse Cosmique était officiellement de retour, il était _inconcevable_ que ce nouvel individu ne soit pas une énième Elue de la Destinée venue le harceler pour qu'il botte le derrière à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou le débarrasse d'une malédiction, ou le traîne malgré lui dans une quête épique et atrocement rocambolesque.

S'attendant au pire, le Héros des Temps Troublés sensé régler tous les problèmes de tout le monde à cause de foutues prophéties prit son courage à deux mains et tourna sa tête brune vers l'origine de la voix féminine. Une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années était tranquillement assise derrière un chevalet. Seuls étaient visibles son visage et ses bras recouverts de taches de couleurs hétéroclites. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un pinceau et un sac de perles bleues tendu dans sa direction dans l'autre. Son corps se mouvant sans sa permission, le Sauveur se précipita sur elle, lui arracha fort peu civilement des mains sa possession et la plaqua jalousement contre son cœur, des fois qu'elle veuille lui reprendre son précieux sac à la contenance infinie. Devant ce manège ridicule, Cheshire eut le culot de renifler moqueusement. N'ayant que très peu envie de s'humilier une nouvelle fois devant une quasi-divinité en répondant sarcastiquement à un chat, le professeur ne fit que foudroyer du regard l'odieuse boule de poils. Le rire enfantin de l'intruse fit tourner l'attention du Sauveur sur elle. De la peinture fraîche s'étalait sur ses mains gracieuses et sa chevelure courte ressemblait un peu trop à la mode des années vingt pour que le voyageur temporel ne soit pas pris d'un doute affreux.

-Helga Poufsouffle ? fit-il en espérant se tromper lourdement.

La potentielle catastrophe divine parlante lui offrit un sourire tout aussi large que généreux, ses parfaites dents blanches, et dans une certaine mesure ses boucles châtain clair plaquées que son crâne, reflétant l'éclat des chandelles flottantes. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de bonne humeur et d'humour. Sa robe de lin coupée simplement était recouverte de peinture, et même ses souliers en cuir n'avaient pas échappé aux projections colorées.

-Elle-même, osa lui répondre l'apparition anachronique comme si elle ne venait pas de confirmer un cataclysme majeur allant plonger tête la première le Survivant dans de multiples aventures épiques et capillo-tractées.

Un étourdissement soudain obligea le Sauveur à s'asseoir gauchement par terre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry Potter se réveillait dans une époque différente de celle à laquelle il s'était endormi. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit _à nouveau_ retrouvé parachuté dans le passé sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de comment cet évènement avait bien put se produire et _pourquoi_? Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, le professeur n'avait même pas envie de connaître la réponse à cette question...

-Mwaow, miaula le chat venu se planter devant comme si l'humain lui faisait honte.

-Excuse-moi ? répondit l'aimant à ennuis d'une voix outrée en haussant un sourcil brun. Je viens de rencontrer un Fondateur, ça justifie au moins un évanouissement, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

-Oui, approuva l'artiste-peintre en nettoyant son pinceau dans un vieux morceau de chiffon. La plupart des personnes du futur que je rencontre finissent généralement au sol, défendit-elle le trentenaire.

-Vous savez que je viens du futur ? demanda d'une toute petite voix timide le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Helga Poufsouffle fronça dramatiquement ses sourcils châtains, et cette vue d'un Fondateur exprimant du mécontentement suffit à tétaniser de terreur l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs. Il réussit à contenir il ne sut comment le rire nerveux qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres.

-Oh ! lâcha l'imposante femme d'un mètre soixante en reprenant son sourire lumineux. Vous pensez être dans mon présent, comprit-elle. Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas victime d'un voyage temporel accidentel, eut-elle le culot de rire comme si ce genre de pépin n'avait aucune chance de lui arriver. Je suis juste venue faire un peu de tourisme en 1842, le renseigna-t-elle en lui proposant sa main pleine de peinture pour l'aider à se relever.

-1842 ? répéta le Survivant en prenant la main bienfaitrice d'Helga Poufsouffle et en sentant des fourmillements sur le moindre contact de peau.

-Nous ne sommes pas en 1842 ? demanda timidement la Fondatrice en le suppliant muettement du regard.

-Euuuh... ne put que dire l'éloquent professeur. À un siècle près ? eut-il des remords à ruiner les espoirs de cette autre voyageuse temporelle apparemment elle-aussi perdue dans les méandres du temps.

-Bouse de dragon, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même et avec un degré conséquent d'irritation et de colère. Godric m'avait pourtant promis qu'il arrêterait de trafiquer mes diagrammes sans ma permission, grogna la sainte patronne des studieux et gentils poufsouffles.

C'était officiel, Godric Gryffondor était la précédente incarnation de Georges Weasley.

-Et je peux savoir quand exactement j'ai atterri ? soupira lourdement l'artiste-peintre en se massant les tempes.

-Septembre 1942, lui répondit docilement l'aimant à ennuis en fixant son sac de perle à sa ceinture, endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous fouilliez dans mes affaires ? osa-t-il demander à l'une des figures emblématiques de sa communauté.

Le Fondateur posa ses yeux perçants sur sa misérable personne.

-Pour un homme qui était en train de se faire étouffer par une simple couverture en laine dans des quartiers qui ne lui appartiennent pas, je vous trouve bien impolis, claqua la voix directement importée de l'ère glacière de la Grande Helga Poufsouffle.

Combattant bravement l'envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même, Harry Potter répliqua avec autan d'aplomb qu'il pouvait :

-Pour une femme n'ayant pas pensé à vérifier ses diagrammes avant de s'amuser à faire joujou avec le Temps, je vous trouve bien prompte à la critique gratuite, lâcha-t-il en refusant que ses genoux se mettent à jouer des castagnettes.

Le deux voyageurs temporels se toisèrent du regard de longues secondes avant que la Fondatrice n'explose bruyamment de rire et annihile efficacement la tension présente dans la pièce.

-Je vous aime bien, décréta la quadragénaire avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que c'est réciproque, prit-il le risque de ne pas mentir, mais mon existence de maudit m'a apprise que tous les individus avec un minimum de personnalité qui croiseraient ma route allaient fatalement finir par rendre ma vie encore plus pourrie, maugréa l'aimant à ennuis.

-Intéressant, lui répondit-elle en se frottant pensivement le menton. Vous avez essayé un exorcisme ?

-Des tas, soupira lourdement le Sauveur en se laissant aller dans le divan encore chaud de sa présence.

-Hum... fit la fondatrice en le fixant avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux sombres. Dites-moi, jeune homme, reprit-elle, vous ne vous seriez pas approchés d'une espèce de potion bizarre d'une atroce couleur rose récemment ?

Harry Potter ne put que cligner stupidement ses yeux verts.

-Comment vous savez ça, vous ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité pendant que Cheshire s'installait sur ses genoux.

Non, mais parce que si Helga Poufsouffle était une de ces enquiquineuses de prophétesses, le Survivant allait franchement envisager de se lobotomiser pour atténuer l'horreur de son interminable existence de poissard.

-Parce que Godric, cet indécrottable idiot, a trouvé très drôle de saboter l'une des potions que Rowena avait concocté pour moi, cracha-t-elle comme si cette simple phrase était une explication en soi.

-Ah, fit le sorcier ne trouvant rien de plus spirituel à dire en caressant négligemment la boule de poils ronronnante. Et donc ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ma Poisse Cosmique ? demanda-t-il à la femme d'un autre temps.

-Ce demeuré au potentiel intellectuel d'un navet, expliqua-t-elle en prenant de profondes inspirations, a créé par accident un passage temporel particulièrement instable qu'il nous a fallu sceller dans une pièce du château. Depuis, cet abruti tenant plus du babouin que de l'être humain, collectionne tous les objets sortant de cette maudite potion. Passe-temps innocent qui n'aurait causé du tort à personne, si ce débile ne s'était pas décidé à chercher à me convaincre de faire un tour dans le futur pour rendre un objet particulier à son propriétaire légitime, dit-elle en tirant de l'une de ses poches quelque chose d'horriblement familier.

-Mes lunettes ! s'écria-t-il avec joie et en arrachant accidentellement au passage quelques poils à Cheshire.

Ladite bestiole lui cracha dessus et planta vicieusement ses griffes dans ses genoux.

-Cette chose, reprit Helga Poufsouffle en coulant un regard dégoûté vers l'innocente paire de lunettes, est apparemment indispensable à son possesseur.

-Je confirme, approuva le trentenaire myope en hochant vigoureusement du chef.

-Et cette pauvre âme, toujours d'après ce plancton de Godric, serait un soit disant "Héros des Temps Troublés", imita-t-elle des guillemets avec ses doigts colorés, obligé de guider dix élues prophétique dans l'accomplissement de leur destin, lâcha-t-elle sous les gémissements d'horreur du Sauveur.

Même mille ans dans le passé, Harry Potter était une célébrité, et trouvait le moyen de gonfler des gens qu'il admirait. Franchement, à ce niveau-là, ce n'était même plus de la poisse...

-Mwrow, tenta de le consoler le petit félin aux yeux jaunes.

-Alors c'était vrai, lâcha la Fondatrice en fixant le Survivant comme une bête curieuse. Ce demeuré avait raison, expira-t-elle comme si elle venait d'être témoin d'un miracle. Vous êtes le Pion favori de la Destinée, l'accusa de son index la quadragénaire.

-Allons bon... soupira de lassitude le malheureux maudit chronique en se laissant aller dans les profondeurs du divan. Même les Fondateurs sont au courant. Génial, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de plusieurs jours avec humeur.

À tous les coups, même s'il parvenait à convaincre la guerrière de l'Antiquité de l'emmener avec lui deux mille ans dans le passé, il se ferait encore poursuivre par toute une armada de voyants déterminés à ce qu'il "accomplisse sa Destinée", ou une autre absurdité du même genre. Même mort, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, on ne le laisserait jamais en paix et le ressusciterait à tour de bras pour aller défaire un Seigneur des Ténèbres quelconque.

-Miou ? miaula avec une pointe d'interrogation Cheshire, sa petite tête velue se penchant comiquement vers la droite.

-Je suis maudit, expira-t-il avec le plus profond désespoir en guise d'explication.

-Mes condoléances, lui offrit gravement la puissante sorcière en lui tendant sa précieuse paire d'optiques.

Le Sauveur ne fit que toucher les lunettes avant qu'elles ne se placent d'elles-mêmes sur son nez dans une vélocité ayant à moitié assommé leur heureux propriétaire.

-S'loperie, jura douloureusement le Survivant en se massant le nez et les orbites. Mais c'était quoi ça, bordel ? se laissa-t-il honteusement aller aux injures moldues en foudroyant le vide de ses yeux verts.

-J'imagine que Godric a dû apporter des modifications aux sortilèges placés sur cet objet, supposa la sorcière en haussant des épaules.

Le professeur de Xénomagie retira ses lunettes et les fixa avec une suspicion marquée. Lui-même avait posé de multiples charmes protecteurs sur sa paire d'optiques, dont la plupart avaient disparu dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Si un sorcier de la puissance, et apparemment de l'inconscience, de Godric Gryffondor avait bidouillé l'un des objets qui ne le quittaient jamais, l'aimant à ennuis risquait d'avoir quelques surprises. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ses verres correcteurs pouvaient maintenant cracher des flammes ou voir à travers les murs.

-Génial, répéta le Sauveur avec un enthousiasme débordant de vitalité.

-Au fait, reprit la peintre en grattant une tache bleue sur son menton, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les quartiers privés de Salazar ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si les problèmes causés par son confrère n'étaient absolument pas de sa responsabilité.

-Je cherchais un endroit où comater tranquille sans qu'aucune catastrophe ne me tombe dramatiquement dessus, répondit honnêtement le Pion d'une entité sadique.

-Il est vrai que cette chambre est particulièrement calme pour faire une sieste, confirma la Fondatrice en coulant un regard rêveur vers un coin du divan.

-Urgh ! ne put s'empêcher d'éructer bruyamment le contemporain du XXI ème siècle à la pensée de ce qui avait bien put se produire sur ce canapé.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de continuer à s'affaler dedans, comme le gros pantouflard qu'il était.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? le menaça implicitement Helga Poufsouffle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Juste que les générations futures ont reçu une version différente de la réalité, lâcha le voyageur du futur en remettant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez endoloris.

La quadragénaire renifla à l'entente de cette constatation.

-M'en parlez pas... soupira-t-elle. J'ai été obligé de me trouver un alias pour éviter d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'explosais la figure des abrutis avec une poêle en fonte, partagea-t-elle ses malheurs.

-Hun-hun, ne put que dire le Sauveur.

L'image mentale de la Fondatrice en train de démolir à coup de vaisselle le caisson des malheureux ayant eut l'audace de l'importuner entrait en contradiction profonde avec ce que le professeur savait de l'icône de la non-violence. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était le genre de geste qui ne dépareillait absolument pas avec la personne campée devant lui.

-Il y a eut cette fois, en Cornouailles, lui raconta sa vie la célèbre sorcière, où un ramassis de débiles consanguins m'avait assuré que j'étais une espèce de parangon de la non-violence, secoua-t-elle sa tête devant la bêtise de l'espèce humaine.

-Ah oui ? demanda le Survivant dans un état presque second.

Si Helga Poufsouffle ne défendait pas les faibles avec une équité bienfaisance, Harry Potter avait officiellement cassé l'Univers par accident. Et Hermione allait le déchirer, accessoirement...

-Mais oui, lui répondit la Fondatrice à son auditoire médusé. Je vous jure, insista-t-elle. Soit disant, renifla-t-elle de mépris, l'honnêteté et l'intégrité morale seraient incompatibles avec un coup de pied dans les parties masculines, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel devant la sottise des péquenauds du futur.

-Ou un gnon dans l'estomac, ajouta l'aimant à ennuis ayant causé moult de bagarres de taverne.

-Tout à fait, approuva la quadragénaire. Rectifier les torts implique souvent une bonne claque dans la figure, décréta dignement Helga Poufsouffle.

En ce qui concernait le Sauveur et son petit problème de fuite pathologique des responsabilités, "rectifier les torts" qui croisaient sa route n'était pas un sujet qu'il maîtrisait suffisamment pour discourir avec un Fondateur à la puissance inégalée. Quand il voyait une injustice, et il en avait vu des tas au cours de ses errances épiques à travers le globe, sa première réaction était de détourner les yeux et de reléguer au fond de sa mémoire l'incident révoltant. Son enfance passée avec les Dursley lui avait appris à ignorer et oublier la souffrance des plus démunis. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares moments où sa tante lui prenait la main, dans le seul but de le faire changer de trottoir. Les seules traces d'affection qu'il avait reçue dans ses plus jeunes années étaient teintées de peur et de mépris, et les gens s'étonnaient qu'il y ait quelque chose de profondément tordu chez lui...

Cheshire dû sentir les sombres pensées venues s'installer dans son crâne, puisque la boule de poils vint se frotter contre son menton et lui ronronner dans les oreilles.

-Un problème ? lui demanda la compatissante sorcière en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le divan.

-Rien d'important, dit-il en reléguant sa souffrance passée derrière les murs de l'oubli et une attitude séductrice.

Le haussement de sourcil de la Fondatrice lui apprit que la sorcière n'était pas dupe de son manège. Pour sa défense, le Survivant n'avait plus dragué quelqu'un depuis qu'il tenait encore une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes. À l'exception des jeunes filles de bonne famille bavant allègrement devant son bottage de popotin en règle d'Ambrosius Bulstrode. Et à l'exception de l'auror moustachu capable de moucher Voldemort Junior. Honnêtement, pour un coureur de jupons de sa trempe, c'était un exploit. Normal qu'il soit un chouilla rouillé dans ses tentatives de flirt. Séduire était comme les sports : L'excellence s'atteignait avec un entraînement draconien. Et le Sauveur manquait atrocement de pratique depuis quelques semaines.

La pichenette qu'il se prit en plein front le plongea dans l'ahurissement le plus profond.

-Non mais ça va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite en plaquant une main sur son front endoloris, ses yeux verts exorbités par le fait _qu'Helga Poufsouffle venait de lui envoyer une pichenette dans le front_.

-Salazar a l'exacte même tête quand il réfléchit trop fort à quelque chose de stupide, lui annonça la Fondatrice nullement repentie.

Cette phrase n'avait pas le moindre sens aux oreilles du Sauveur. Ce qui expliqua le clignement d'yeux perplexe.

-Hein ? ne put-il que dire.

-Salazar, reprit sa potentielle amante en détachant calmement chacun de ses mots comme si elle parlait à un arriéré, a la même expression quand il imagine des plans pour asservir les moldus des environs.

-Pardon ?! fit le chasseur de mages noirs expérimenté en se levant brutalement du sofa, chassant au passage de ses genoux un félin grognon, sa figure rougie exprimant tout le scandale qu'il ressentait. Vous me prenez pour un débile consanguin cherchant à dominer le monde ?! reformula-t-il dans un crachat de rage.

-Non, répliqua la quadragénaire nullement perturbée par les éclats de l'autre voyageur temporel. Je vous prends pour un débile tellement perdu dans sa propre tête que sa vision du monde en est perturbée, lui asséna-t-elle avec le même stoïcisme qu'un thérapeute confirmé.

Douché par ces paroles touchant un peu trop près de là où ça faisait mal, le trentenaire se rassit calmement sur le canapé, quelque peu gêné d'avoir explosé au nez de la Fondatrice imperturbable.

-Je ne suis pas perdu dans ma propre tête, essaya-t-il de réfuter les propos de l'intelligente sorcière dans un marmonnement embarrassé et en détournant le regard.

Le reniflement de la sainte patronne des gentils blaireaux était extrêmement insultant.

-Si ça vous fait plaisir de croire cela, lâcha-t-elle en récupérant Cheshire et en l'installant sur ses propres genoux.

Se sentir ainsi remplacé, que ce soit comme coussin ou comme partenaire de discussion, blessa légèrement le Survivant. Helga avait décidément touché beaucoup trop près pour le confort mental du sorcier. C'en était perturbant.

-Vous recommencez, le prévint-elle calmement.

-Excusez-moi d'être incapable d'avoir le contrôle sur mes pensées, ronchonna le trentenaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse.

-L'occlumencie pourrait vous aider, lança-t-elle au contemporain du XXIème siècle.

L'aimant à ennuis grimaça.

-Disons que pas mal de personne ont essayé de me l'apprendre.

Et la clef de cette phrase résidait essentiellement dans le mot "essayer". Certes, le baroudeur international connaissait les bases et savait défendre efficacement son esprit des intrusions intempestives, comme l'incident avec la fée à échelle humaine le lui avait prouvé, mais de là à dire qu'il maîtrisait les Arts de l'esprit, il y avait tout un monde. Il était, par exemple, incapable d'organiser le bordel qu'étaient ses pensées et ses souvenirs en quelque chose de fonctionnel. Grosso-modo, là où les occlumens transformaient leur esprit en une forteresse imprenable regorgeant de pièces fermées à double-tour, le Sauveur possédait un labyrinthe d'Escher où la logique n'avait pas la moindre prise. Pour faire fuir les intrus inconscients, toujours déstabilisés par le bordel sans nom qu'était la tête du Survivant, le chasseur de mages noirs se contentait de leur montrer ce qui arrivait aux demeurés qui essayaient de cambrioler ses souvenirs. La combinaison d'un cri mental et de la menace de souffrances dont ils savaient qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à la mettre à exécution, suffisait généralement pour faire fuir les légilimens complètement déconcertés par ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la tête du célèbre Harry Potter.

-Humm... fit la Fondatrice en se massant le menton recouvert de peinture. Intéressant, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat comme une expérience ratée de métamorphose. Vous n'auriez pas été la victime d'un maléfice ou d'un sortilège d'oubli dans vos plus jeunes années, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Il s'agissait là d'un train de pensée qui ne plaisait absolument pas au Survivant. Mais alors _pas du tout._

-Définissez "maléfice", dit-il en marchant sur des œufs.

Parce que si c'était ce à quoi il pensait, il y allait avoir un _très gros problème_.

-N'importe quoi qui aurait pu altérer votre psyché avant que votre cognition ne soit pleinement développée, lui répondit la sorcière en fixant sa célèbre cicatrice avec un éclat de mauvais augure brillant dans ses yeux d'érudite.

-Crotte, lâcha l'ancien Garçon-qui-avait-survécu dans un soupir excédé. Cette histoire d'horcruxe ne me lâchera _jamais_ la grappe, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et en laissant ses yeux vagabonder à la recherche d'un alcool fort.

Il avait donc bien eut raison, et était par conséquent dans une merde noire. Après une aura contaminée par toutes les bestioles ayant laissé des cicatrices sur son chaste corps, le Sauveur se retrouvait avec un esprit toujours envahi par la présence de Voldemort. Comme si avoir la version rajeunie de l'assassin de ses parents essayant de le rendre fou avec ses gâteaux et ses propositions indécentes n'étaient pas suffisants...

Le voyageur du futur avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule bouteille présente dans la Chambre était la carafe contenant un produit risquant de lui faire fondre les organes. Se trouvant d'ors et déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans une mouise sans pareille, le Survivant fit preuve de maturité et abandonna, à regret et dans un soupir lourd, sa chasse au tord-boyaux. Il tomba presque par hasard sur le buste du vieux barbu, en train de s'égosiller muettement depuis l'étagère surchargée. Sans doute Helga n'appréciait-elle que modérément le discours moralisateur du morceau de marbre. Quand il posa à nouveau son regard sur la Fondatrice, il la trouva les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante.

-Vous ressemblez tellement pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'Helga Poufsouffe, fit sa bouche avant l'aval de son cerveau.

Le fait qu'il paraphrasait sans honte Mary Sue, la gamine le prenant pour un héros de contes pour enfants, lui passa largement au-dessus de la tête. Il avait, à vrai dire, d'autres sujets de préoccupations plus important que la Plaie s'amusant à faire ami-ami avec un mangemort bouddhiste.

-Tu es le réceptacle d'un _horcruxe_?! explosa enfin la respectable sorcière en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

-J'ai été, rectifia le vainqueur de Voldemort. Je m'en suis débarrassé à dix-sept ans, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Et tu es _encore en vie_?! continua-t-elle sa crise d'hystérie.

-Oui, enfin, nuança-t-il ses propos. J'ai quand même dû me prendre un deuxième _Avada Kedavra_ dans la tronche, donc je suppose- , se fit-il honteusement couper la parole.

-Tu t'es pris _deux_ sortilèges de la mort et tu es _encore en vie_?! commença-t-elle à lui courir sur le haricot.

Techniquement, au cours de ses errances épiques à travers le globe, le malheureux sorcier s'était embrouillé avec un nombre non-négligeable d'individus peu recommandables ayant cherché à lui faire bouffer des pissenlits par la racine. Les moins intelligents d'entre eux s'étaient essayés à _l'Avada Kedavra_ sur lui. Et comme le faux Maugrey l'avait certifié des années auparavant, quand un demeuré tentait de lancer le sortilège de la mort sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, la cible en réchappait avec seulement quelques petits effets secondaires comme un saignement de nez ou des immondes plaques de boutons. Pas vraiment létale, donc, mais assurément irritant pour la victime n'appréciant que _très peu_ qu'on essaye de l'assassiner. Généralement, Harry Potter n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à laisser ces individus se démerder avec sa Poisse Cosmique aux dégâts collatéraux inimaginables. Certains s'étaient retrouvés étouffés par une avalanche de canards en plastique dans une supérette de proximité, d'autres avaient trébuchés sur des artefacts d'une dangerosité sans égale, et un crétin en particulier avait fini dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin.

-Figurez-vous que je suis maudit, maugréa-t-il avec humeur. Toutes les péripéties loufoques qui doivent atterrir sur quelqu'un me tombent _fatalement_ en pleine gueule, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Fascinant, fut la seule chose que trouva à dire l'autre voyageuse temporelle.

En règle générale, quand un individu prononçait ce simple mot, l'aimant à ennuis finissait pourchassé par des personnes brandissant des scalpels et attaché à une table de vivisection, ou acclamé par toute une population en dieu réincarné, ou dans les bras de créatures incroyablement dangereuses qui auraient put lui briser l'échine par accident. Ce "Fascinant", soufflé avec une pointe d'attirance platonique, était le précurseur d'aventures capillo-tractées et de quêtes épiques regorgeant de péripéties dignes d'un film de série B. Le Survivant en soupira d'avance.

-Ma vie est injuste, expira-t-il dans un énième soupir désespéré.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes entrant dans cette pièce répètent-ils toujours ça ? soupira à son tour Helga Poufsouffle.

Salazar Serpentard aimait donc se plaindre à tout-va... Normal. Tellement typique de sa vie de malchanceux chronique trébuchant sur ses propres lacets pour finir le nez dans une déjection canine.

-Achevez-moi, supplia le Sauveur comme la loque qu'il était.

-Et devoir expliquer à ce crétin de Godric ce qui est arrivé au propriétaire de cette chose informe ? fit-elle en pointant la fidèle paire de lunettes ayant bravé le Temps lui-même pour venir retrouver son maître. Certainement pas, renifla-t-elle.

-Hey ! protesta le professeur. N'insultez pas mes lunettes, elles sont les plus fidèles alliées que j'ai jamais eut, se surprit-il à dire.

Non pas que ce soit faux. Sa paire d'optique _était_ l'objet qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, contrairement à sa baguette de houx s'étant honteusement brisée à un moment crucial. Seulement, le trentenaire n'avait jamais remarqué qu'effectivement, la seule chose en laquelle il pouvait avoir confiance, était une misérable paire de lunettes achetée d'occasion par sa tante, en ayant eut marre de l'entendre se cogner dans les murs à tout bout de champ.

C'était lui, ou sa vie était quand même assez pathétique ?

Nan, c'était lui, sa vie était géniale. Pas de responsabilité, personne pour lui dire quoi faire, toujours quelqu'un pour partager ses draps, jamais de routine coutumière pour le rendre chèvre, et toujours, _toujours_ , quelque chose pour le pousser à changer de pays et à découvrir les multiples beautés du monde.

Le rêve de tout homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard fixe de Cheshire le fit supposer que ses rêveries avaient été captées par ce chat télépathe ressemblant à un peu trop à Miss Teigne, et que la bestiole n'était absolument pas bernée par ses mensonges sensés lui remonter un minimum le moral.

-Mia, fit la boule de poils n'étant assurément pas qu'un simple chat en venant s'installer tranquillement sur ses genoux.

-Combien de temps exactement as-tu été le réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme ? revint à la charge Helga Poufsouffle en s'avançant trop près du font du Survivant.

-Un peu plus de seize ans, arrêta de lutter le pauvre malchanceux chronique harcelé par toutes les erreurs de la nature du coin.

-Fascinant, répéta la sorcière en touchant de son index orange la trop fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry s'attendait presque à recevoir une décharge électrique ou qu'une catastrophe divine du même acabit s'abatte dramatiquement sur lui dans un nuage de fumées opaques et colorées. Il n'en fut cependant rien. À peine ressentit-il le léger contact de la peau de la Fondatrice.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple cicatrice, parla-t-il aussi bien pour Helga que pour lui-même.

-Détrompe-toi, marmonna la sorcière concentrée sur le vestige de magie noire.

-Je vous assure, insista le chasseur de mages noirs. Le type qui m'a fait ça est mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Techniquement, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix dans une grimace dégoûtée en se souvenant de l'insupportable préfet de Serpentard.

-Techniquement ? releva la quadragénaire en lui soulevant le menton pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son front. Oui, c'est tout à logique, murmura-t-elle. Ca explique la connexion, lâcha-t-elle sa bombe atomique sans faire attention à la réaction de son malheureux cobaye.

-Quelle connexion ? demanda avec angoisse le Sauveur commençant à avoir des sueurs froides.

Voilà qui sentait _extrêmement_ mauvais.

-Un cas tout à fait unique de paradoxe temporel, l'ignora superbement la Fondatrice.

-Allons bon... soupira l'aimant à ennuis. C'est quoi _encore_ ce bordel ? dit-il à l'entité sadique perchée sur son épaule. Comme si j'avais pas une dizaine d'autres catastrophes à gérer, se plaignit-il à l'univers.

-L'horcruxe a bien été détruit, lui annonça la voyageuse temporelle.

-Excellente nouvelle, se réjouit le Sauveur dans un soupir de soulagement.

Lui qui avait cru que-

-Mais il semblerait que sa disparition ait créé un vide dans ton esprit, ruina-t-elle ses espoirs chimériques. Un vide qui s'est comblé quand tu as rencontré à nouveau l'individu à l'origine de l'horcruxe.

-Je suis maudit, déclara la loque humaine en se laissant lamentablement aller contre le canapé.

-Ton esprit était en recherche constante du lien créé entre vous deux, s'émerveilla la sorcière. Et a utilisé la version passée du mage noir comme substitut. Incroyable, rêvassa-t-elle. Ca explique les défaillantes au niveau de l'apprentissage des Arts de l'Esprit. Un mental aussi altéré, à un âge aussi jeune, n'a pu que causer des dégâts considérables.

Donc, en résumé, si Harry Potter avait des trous de mémoire récurrents, une très faible capacité de concentration, et des difficultés avec la Legilimencie, c'était purement et simplement à cause de ce véracrasse de Lord Voldemort. Ce type était _véritablement_ à l'origine de tout ce qui clochait dans la vie du Survivant. Maintenant il pouvait l'affirmer sans avoir peur qu'on lui renvoie son honteux mensonge en plein visage.

-Je vais lui exploser la gueule, grogna le Survivant tenant enfin la source de toute la misère qu'il avait dû supporter depuis sa naissance.

Certes, techniquement, c'était la faute de ces emplumés de Joueurs sadiques qui s'amusaient à faire joujou avec la vie des gens pour leur propre distraction, mais à défaut de grives, il allait se contenter de merles. Lord Voldemort était après tout loin d'être innocent dans le calvaire qu'était son existence de maudit. Même si techniquement il n'avait encore rien fait de vraiment irréparable. Mais il s'agissait d'un détail que le voyageur temporel avait décidé d'ignorer avec soin.

Voldemort Junior, donc, allait payer pour tout les autres, et surtout pour la version future et potentiellement alternative de lui-même.

Alors que le Héros plébiscité par tout un tas de communautés, pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins légitimes, s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller refaire le portrait façon Picasso au parfait préfet de Serpentard, histoire de se défouler les nerfs, le respectable professeur fut arrêté dans son mouvement par le regard implacable de Cheshire. Le chasseur de mages noirs expérimenté se retrouva à déglutir difficilement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Le trentenaire avait, après tout, subit pléthore de regards noirs au cours de ses errances épiques à travers le globe. Deux petites billes jaunes n'auraient pas dû l'intimider à ce point. Et pourtant, le Sauveur se retrouvait incapable de se lever et de virer l'apparent félin de ses genoux pour aller casser la figure d'un adolescent incapable de se défendre face à des coups physiques.

-Ta relation avec ce mage noir devait être particulièrement intéressante, lâcha Helga Poufsouffle en se faisant de graves illusions sur ladite "relation".

Le regard de pur dégoût que le Survivant posa sur elle aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait lourdement.

-Il voulait ma mort, articula-t-il patiemment. L'horcruxe est le résultat d'une tentative de meurtre à mon encontre, rajouta-t-il en enfonçant le clou.

-Les horcruxes ne sont pas accidentels, affirma la Fondatrice.

-Celui-là l'était, fit de même le Sauveur.

-Ou c'est qu'on voulu te faire croire, supposa-t-elle, alors qu'en fait le motif derrière cet acte était tout à fait autre chose.

-M'étonnerais franchement, renifla la malheureuse victime d'une prophétie auto-réalisatrice.

-Peut-être le mage noir t'a-t-il connu dans le passé, et t'as offert la moitié de son âme en gage d'amour éternel, se perdit dans son monde intérieur la grande Helga Poufsouffle. Quelle tragédie, se moucha-t-elle dans sa manche. Devoir attendre sans doute des décennies avant la naissance de son âme-soeur, et se faire accuser d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Subir les affres du Temps, et devoir être forcé de commettre des atrocités pour ne pas créer de paradoxe temporel et s'assurer que tu remontes bien le temps pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Quelle belle histoire, rêvassa la Fondatrice ayant lu un peu trop de romans à l'eau de rose.

La mâchoire décrochée de Harry Potter fut la seule réaction à cette débauche d'âneries impossibles. Même le chat se tint coi.

-Nan, réussit enfin à articuler Harry. Non, répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Absolument pas, assura-t-il. _Strictement_ impossible, affirma-t-il férocement.

-Qu'est-ce ce que t'en sais ? lui répondit Helga. Avec une connexion comme la tienne, les chances que tu tombes profondément amoureux de ton âme-soeur sont-

-JE REFUSE T'ENTENDRE LA FIN DE CETTE PHRASE ! explosa le Sauveur en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

Il y avait un seuil à ce que l'esprit humain était capable de supporter avant d'imploser. Et ce seuil venait d'être atteint chez Harry Potter.

-Pas la peine de hurler, grimaça la quadragénaire à l'imagination un peu trop féconde.

-Je hurle si je veux ! se défendit le Survivant. Et comment est-ce que je me débarrasse de cette merde de lien mental ?! reprit-il en se sentant agressé par l'Univers.

-Ca m'a l'air compliqué, lui répondit diplomatiquement Helga.

Traduction : Il était foutu.

-Je veux mourir, gémit pathétiquement le grand Harry Potter en se laissant une énième fois aller contre le confortable divan.

* * *

 **Okay, j'avoue. J'ai pas pu résister à m'amuser avec les Fondateurs. Mais reconnaissez que Helga Poufsouffle armée d'une poêle en fonte en train de tabasser des pauvres types ou prenant des vacances dans les années 20, ça change de son habituel rôle de gentille bonne femme au sourire et au pardon facile.^^**

* * *

Teaser chapitre 21 :

 _-Vous nous expliquez ? demanda l'insupportable petit préfet avec une dose d'insolence purement exécrable._

 _Etait-il vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer à cette troupe d'erreurs de la nature que son expérience de Pion préféré de ce corniaud de Destin lui soufflait qu'un truc vraiment pas bon allait lui pourrir méchamment la vie ?_

 _-Certainement pas, répondit-il à la fois à sa co-victime prophétique et à sa question intérieure._

 _-Laissez-moi le plaisir de contester, osa lui sourire la crapule à la coiffure et tenue impeccables._

 _En sachant qu'Harry Potter était presque persuadé que le Continuum espace-temps était déjà irrévocablement ruiné, était-il vraiment problématique s'il étranglait le futur Lord Voldemort et qu'aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres ne venait semer le chaos un demi-siècle plus tard ? N'allait-on pas plutôt le remercier pour toutes les tragédies qu'il allait éviter ?_

 _-Jeune homme, l'avertit le buste, vous regardez un élève de Poudlard d'une façon qui ne me plaît guère._

.

* * *

 **SEY**


	21. Deuxième Journée ou Le Retour A La

**Bien le bonjour, lecteurs, lectrices !**

 **Tout d'abord, navrée du retard. (Mettons ça sur le comptes des Fêtes, ça devrait passer crême ...) Ensuite, j'ai le profond regret de vous annoncer que ce chap est l'avant dernier que je publierais (je sais, quelle perte pour l'humanité ^^). Non pas que je cesse d'écrire, plutôt que l'inspiration pour Delirium m'a subitement désertée et que je suis plus ou moins au point mort depuis Octobre. Sans compter que mon temps consacré à l'écriture (HEM ! Si on peut appeler ce ramassis de conneries délirantes "écriture") a été drastiquement réduit. De ce fait, à partir du 9 janvier, cette fic sera officiellement en Hiatus, le temps que je finisse le chap 23. Comme vous vous en doutez, le rythme de parution sera donc purement chaotique.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Deuxième Journée** ou **Le Retour à la Bibliothèque**

Harry Potter, le glorieux sorcier ayant vaincu tout un tas de Seigneurs des Ténèbres à la puissance et à l'ambition inégalées, rasait les murs derrière sa fidèle cape d'invisibilité, et priait tous les dieux de la Création pour que personne ne lui trébuche dessus par accident. Les couloirs du château plusieurs fois centenaire regorgeaient d'élèves et d'individus en tout genre que le modeste professeur voulait éviter à tous prix. Les cours de cette deuxième journée allaient bientôt commencer et tous les résidents de Poudlard se dépêchait d'arriver à leur salle de classe avant l'ignoble coup de clairon autoritaire. Il était sept heure quarante-huit, son prochain calvaire avec les troisième année allait débuter dans un peu plus de dix minutes, et le Sauveur se dirigeait aussi vite que la prudence le lui permettait vers la Bibliothèque, ou du moins ce qui en restait.

Il venait d'apprendre, de nulle autre qu'Helga Poufsouffle, que l'horcruxe qui avait été logé dans son crâne avait plus ou moins reprit du service et lui donnait une "connexion" purement indésirable avec Voldemort Junior. Il était primordial qu'il s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement possible, et pour cela, il lui fallait des informations qu'il ne pouvait trouver que dans le vivier de connaissances qu'était la Bibliothèque, si tant était qu'elle était encore debout. Le trentenaire avait, après tout, laissé ce temple de l'érudition entre les mains d'une vierge sacrificielle possiblement affiliée à des fanatiques des Reliques, d'un incompétent Chasseur de Transylvanie passant son temps à être kidnappé par des furies psychopathes, et de l'être le plus effroyable ayant jamais arpenté cette Terre : Tom Marvolo Riddle, son pire cauchemar, toutes catégories confondues. Cette deuxième journée de professorat commençait sous des auspices particulièrement favorables.

-Je hais ma vie, grogna entre ses dents serrées le courageux Harry Potter, actuellement planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité et le dos collé à un mur humide pour éviter Frankenstein et Icarus Prince, plongés en pleine discussion sur l'intérêt des consignes de sécurité.

-Mrworr, lui ronronna dans les oreilles Cheshire dans une piètre tentative de lui remonter le moral.

-Tout à fait, approuva le buste plaqué contre sa poitrine. Vous pourriez ne pas avoir notre aimable et secourable compagnie pour vous aider à éviter les embûches les plus ennuyeuses.

Que quelqu'un considère ses catastrophes divines comme étant de simples "embûches ennuyeuses" fit grincer des dents le Survivant. Mais le chat et le bout de statue avaient raison, sans eux, le pauvre petit professeur aurait déjà croisé la route d'un nombre conséquent de nuisibles ayant l'étrange capacité de le rendre complètement marteau. Comme Beery et ses lubies de metteur en scène. Comme Myriam et sa malédiction personnelle. Comme Dumbledore et sa correspondance secrète. Comme le reste des Dix Plaies et leur harcèlement interminable. Comme Howard Fawley et son incapacité à protéger sa peau des seringues de l'infirmière. Comme les septième année déterminés à le renvoyer de l'école à l'aide de tracts et de pétitions. Et comme un certain apprenti mage noir décidé à lui servir d'assistant et à lui pomper tout le savoir dont regorgeait sa charmante tête brune. Ce qui expliquait sans la moindre ambiguïté pourquoi il évitait tous les occupants du château.

Le chat aux sens surnaturels actuellement accroché à son épaule droite lui enfonça profondément ses griffes dans la peau. Réprimant un énième sifflement de douleur, le Sauveur stoppa net sa course et se prit très fortement pour un motif de la tapisserie contre lequel il était adossé. Grand bien lui en prit, puisque cinq secondes plus tard, un individu particulièrement indésirable sorti d'un passage secret et trottina gaiement dans sa direction, sifflotant une mélodie lugubre avec un large sourire de débile.

-J'adore Poudlard, déclara au vide Mary Sue, la gamine issue d'un univers parallèle où le pauvre Survivant était un personnage de contes de fées. J'a-dore-Poud-lard ! répéta-t-elle sautillant comme une demeurée dans les couloirs.

-Cette gosse est un cas, lâcha l'aimant à ennuis en regardant son élève disparaître à une intersection.

Le respectable professeur n'ayant pas fait la regrettable erreur de sortir sans lancer un sortilège d'impassibilité sonore sur sa fidèle cape, il n'avait pas à craindre qu'une âme fort peu charitable l'entende et le vende aux plus offrants. Mais les habitudes ayant le vie dure, le Sauveur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arrêter de respirer à chaque fois qu'une personne passait un peu trop près de sa pauvre et malheureuse personne atteinte d'un karma tout simplement ingérable.

-Miou, lui répondit le chat perché sur son épaule.

La partie enfantine du Survivant s'était fait la réflexion que l'animal et lui devaient renvoyer une image parodique du capitaine pirate Long John Silver et de son perroquet. Si la boule de poils n'avait pas été un gri-gri porte-bonheur d'une efficacité redoutable, l'aimant à ennuis aurait sans doute laissé la bestiole aux yeux jaune dans la Chambre des Secrets, de crainte qu'une photo particulièrement ridicule circule entre les élèves et ne ruine définitivement sa crédibilité d'enseignant.

-Elle m'a l'air pourtant d'une compagnie agréable, intervint le vieux barbu en marbre.

-C'est parce qu'elle ne vous colle pas aux basques et essayant de vous transformer en une version idéalisée de vous-même, marmonna dans sa barbe le Héros de beaucoup trop de gens.

Constatant que rien de nouveau ne venait essayer de lui rentrer dedans, le Survivant reprit prudemment son chemin, toujours rasant comiquement les murs par mesure de sécurité.

La raison pour laquelle le malchanceux chronique avait emmené avec lui la tête parlante, était pour la source inépuisable de savoir qu'elle contenait. Certes, le professeur avait des motivations qui ressemblaient quelque peu à celle du parfait préfet de Serpentard, mais avec la pagaille que devait être la Bibliothèque, le Sauveur allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour trouver comment briser la "connexion mentale", le liant encore une fois à Lord Voldemort. Le chasseur de mages noirs avait eut l'idée de mettre définitivement un terme à l'existence de Tom Riddle, et de sauver son pays des horreurs qu'il allait commettre, mais la simple pensée de ce qu'allaient lui faire ce vieux renard de Dippett et ce parangon de respectabilité qu'était Dumbledore s'il assassinait l'un de ses élèves suffisait à lui faire revoir ses plans de meurtre au premier degré. Il était donc obligé de trouver un moyen non-létal pour se débarrasser _encore une fois_ de la présence indésirable d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son crâne. La Bibliothèque ne pouvant être dans un état misérable, la présence d'un individu connaissant presque par cœur tout les bouquins du château allait lui être d'une utilité indispensable. Et Howard allait tellement être aux anges que si son généreux collègue lui demandait quelques petits services en guise de compensation, le jeune homme allait s'exécuter avec joie. Le voyageur temporel ne voyait pas en quoi apporter avec lui son buste parlant pouvait lui être d'une quelconque façon préjudiciable.

Pour ce qui était du Fondateur croisé dans les entrailles inexplorées du château, le malchanceux chronique avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'Helga Poufsouffle ne comptait pas rester plus que quelques heures au vingtième siècle. Apparemment, elle avait à l'origine prévu de faire un tour en 1842 et s'était faite honteusement sabotée par Godric Gryffondor. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne resterait à cette période que le temps de finir sa toile, et repartirait en son temps sans causer de cataclysme majeur aux proportions dantesques. Le Pion de la Destinée n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'était sensé représenter sa croûte, ni combien d'heures elle mettrait pour la terminer, mais dans son esprit étriqué de sorcier insensible aux multiples beautés de l'Art, la Fondatrice devrait être normalement partie avant la pause déjeuner.

Harry arriva enfin devant les majestueuses doubles-portes de la Bibliothèque. Le fait qu'elles soient fermées et ne vomissaient pas des démons fantomatiques à tout vas était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le professeur peu scrupuleux des horaires de cours ouvrit légèrement l'une des portes et jeta un coup d'œil à l'embrasure, histoire de s'assurer que rien de monstrueux ne l'attendait de pied ferme. Comme une acromentule rescapée du massacre. Ou une goule immortelle. Ou un rassemblement de fanatiques des Reliques. Ou une armée de Chasseurs de Transylvanie engagés par ces rapaces de gobelins pour lui faire définitivement la peau. Ou un escadron d'aurors incompétents n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la sortie du château labyrinthique. Ou pire, un apprenti mage noir déterminé à siphonner tout son Savoir à l'aide de pâtisseries appétissantes et de remarques graveleuses.

Un oeil dans l'entrebâillement, Harry Potter s'attendait à pratiquement n'importe quoi. Avec la journée qu'il avait eue la veille, honnêtement, un troupeau d'éléphants roses dansant du jazz lui aurait à peine fait lever un sourcil. Alors, quand courageux Héros ne vit aucune catastrophe potentielle, il supposa bien évidemment qu'une embrouille encore plus horrible que les précédentes attendait patiemment qu'il pénètre dans la glorieuse Bibliothèque avant de lui exploser à la figure dans un nuage de fumée coloré.

-Je l'sens pas, marmonna le Sauveur du monde sorcier en regardant derrière son épaule au cas où un monstre humanoïde risquait de débarquer et de lui sauter dessus. Je l'sens vraiment pas, insista-t-il en posant le buste par terre et en sortant sa baguette dans une posture défensive.

-Miou, fit le chat toujours tranquillement perché en travers de ses épaules comme une étole vivante.

-Il y a des limites à ce qu'un paratonnerre karmique peut endurer, lui répondit le professeur en ouvrant un peu plus la porte de la Bibliothèque de son pied.

Le grincement que fit cette maudite porte tira une flopée de juron au Survivant. Sa présence n'était maintenant plus inconnue, et selon son expérience, un bruit de cet acabit attirait les ennuis plus efficacement que du miel les abeilles. Prenant les choses en main, et refusant de se laisser une nouvelle fois prendre au piège par des individus patibulaires, le voyageur temporel pénétra brusquement dans le temple du Savoir et de la Connaissance, sa baguette brandie devant lui et un sortilège au bout des lèvres.

Rien.

Personne qui l'attendait de pied ferme pour le suspendre dans le vide ou le faire rôtir à la broche. Pas une âme qui vive dans la périphérie du Sauveur.

-C'est louche, marmonna pour lui-même le respectable professeur en coulant des regards paranoïaques sur les étagères revenues à leur état vertical.

Le silence de Cheshire était une confirmation en soi.

-Serait-il vraiment trop vous demander de me poser à un endroit où je ne risquerais pas de finir à nouveau oublié ? se plaignit dignement le vieux barbu dépourvu de jambes.

-Silence, ordonna sèchement le Survivant en lorgnant dans un coin sombre et atrocement suspect.

A tous les coups, une armée de petites créatures ailées et sanguinaires allait débarquer et lui courir après pour le dévorer.

-Je vous préviens, le menaça la tête en marbre. Si vous me laissez dans ce couloir comme un meuble encombrant, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à raconter au premier passant venu votre "connexion" malvenue avec un certain résident du château, ou votre état d'erreur de la nature ayant survécu à deux sortilèges de la Mort.

La raison pour laquelle Helga Poufsouffle avait rendu muet l'ignoble morceau de statue devenait maintenant limpide... Elle aurait juste aussi dû le rendre sourd.

-Vous me faites du chantage, siffla froidement le pire cauchemar de tout Seigneur des Ténèbres en activité.

Quand Harry Potter était sérieux, et ne fuyait pas lâchement à la moindre suspicion de problèmes, il était tout simplement l'individu le plus à même d'anéantir tout être ayant la mauvaise idée de se dresser sur sa route. En règle générale, le Survivant essayait d'éviter de se retrouver dans des situations problématiques et tentait de raisonner ses maîtres-chanteurs avant que, disons une _météorite_ , ou une armada de canards en plastique ne lui tombe dramatiquement dessus. Mais parfois, et surtout quand sa Poisse Cosmique lui foutait une paix royale pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé, le Sauveur n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de faire profil bas et de ne pas casser la figure des débiles l'ayant pris pour une cible facile. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi il jeta en l'air toutes ses précautions les plus élémentaires pour se retourner et foudroyer glacialement de son regard sinistre le vieux fou incapable de fuir pour la sauvegarde de sa pathétique existence.

-Mia, le prévint le chat.

-Je ne vais pas l'oblitérer, ce truc va m'être incroyablement utile, rétorqua le trentenaire. Je vais juste le raccourcir d'une oreille ou deux, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus de Seigneur des Ténèbres certifié.

-Professeur, fit une voix qui hantait encore ses cauchemars. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de votre personnalité, dit Tom Riddle en apparaissant dans l'entrée de la Bibliothèque et en tenant la tête dans le creux de ses bras.

Ca y était. Sa chance venait de se carapater en beauté pour le laisser se dépatouiller avec ses problèmes.

-Pas encore toi, déplora dans un gémissement le respectable professeur.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, _professeur_? prononça-t-il langoureusement son titre et en clignant paresseusement des yeux.

Yerk. Il faudrait encore une petite éternité avant que le Survivant puisse s'habituer à se faire honteusement draguer par l'assassin de ses parents.

-C'est tout réfléchi, affirma le trentenaire. Et c'est non, déclara-t-il le plus fermement possible. Je ne vous enseignerais rien de plus que les autres cinquième année et je ne vous prendrais pas pour assistant.

-Vous me peinez, professeur, eut-il le culot de mettre sa main libre sur le cœur et de prendre une mine d'orphelin abandonné de tous.

Diantre. Mais est-ce que tous les habitants du château étaient au courant qu'il avait une grave faiblesse pour les yeux de chien battu ?

-Je refuse, réussit-il à dire quand même en tournant vivement la tête vers une étagère incroyablement suspecte.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser un pauvre Oliver Twist à la merci de tous les criminels regorgeant dans les bas-fonds londoniens ? joua-t-il sur sa corde sensible tout en se permettant un sourire de sale gosse.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Voldemort Junior pour être capable de lui faire ressentir un semblant de responsabilité pour un meurtier de masse ayant cherché à l'assassiner depuis sa naissance. Un tel degré de manipulation ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres semant mort et destruction sur son passage. Il était infiniment dangereux d'oublier, ne serait-ce que momentanément, cet état de fait. Sous ces airs d'enfant tyrannisé par la vie, se planquait un monstre dépourvu de toute humanité. Ces yeux noirs suppliants n'existaient que pour cacher l'éclat écarlate d'une créature ayant sacrifié de plein gré ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Ce visage juvénile et gracieux n'était que le masque de la chose qu'il avait entraperçu dans la gare fantomatique.

-'Fait chier, grogna dans sa barbe le Survivant définitivement trop faible face aux regards humides.

-Langage, jeune homme, le réprimanda le buste toujours calé contre l'étudiant modèle. Vous êtes dans une école, fronça-t-il ses épais sourcils.

-J'ai toujours trouvé attirants les hommes à l'injure facile, se remit à le draguer l'aspirant mage noir. Blâmez mon enfance dans les coupes-gorges parsemées d'ivrognes et d'assassins, haussa-t-il nonchalamment les épaules.

Ce gosse était vraiment un cas.

Utiliser le fait qu'il soit porté sur l'alcool et tue accidentellement des gens en trébuchant sur des tapis pour lui signifier qu'il était d'ors et déjà corrompu par la misère humaine, et par conséquent apte à supporter toutes les crasses que la Destinée lui envoyait régulièrement dans la gueule et à servir d'assistant modèle, était tellement retord que le Survivant en avait des frissons.

-Quel genre d'éducateur êtes-vous donc, pour refuser d'aider ce pauvre garçon dont _vous_ avez la responsabilité ? en rajouta une couche le vieux barbu moralisateur.

Cheshire cracha une réponse à sa place.

-Parfaitement, sourit le professeur de Xénomagie. Le genre qui cherche à se tenir le plus loin des ennuis et qui tient à ce que le château tienne encore debout à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Vraiment ? fit Tom Riddle avec une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux noirs.

Bizarrement, le trentenaire avait l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette, mais il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour provoquer une réaction pareille chez l'étudiant.

-Ca vous pose un problème ? osa demanda le voyageur temporel dans un masochiste tout gryffondorien.

-Nullement, lui répondit son pire cauchemar en esquissant un sourire victorieux. Je trouve juste _intéressant_ de savoir que vous mettez la sauvegarde de l'école sur la liste de vos priorités, le menaça indirectement l'odieux petit cancrelat.

-Vous tenez vraiment à partager des sujets sensibles avec cet individu ? demanda le Survivant en pointant de son index l'élève de cinquième année au morceau de statue.

-Je commence à revoir mon jugement initial, lui avoua le buste.

-A la bonne heure, marmonna dans sa barbe le trentenaire.

-Si vous tenez à récupérer, votre bien, _professeur_ , lui sussura-t-il son titre avec une indécence purement calculée, vous devrez me proposer quelque chose de la même équivalence, essaya une nouvelle fois de lui extorquer des informations et Savoirs intéressants.

Alors que le Sauveur allait faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme envoyer une seconde fois son poing dans la tronche parfaite de l'adolescent trop sûr de lui, Howard Fawley débarqua en courant à l'intérieur de la Bibliothèque, son coffre multipède et carnivore trottinant gaiement dans son sillage.

-HARRYYYY ! le petit bibliothécaire en se précipitant dans les bras de son collègue.

Habitué à réceptionner les différentes demoiselles en détresse débordant de reconnaissance pour les avoir sauvé d'un destin peu enviable, le trentenaire ouvrit les bras par réflexe et stabilisa sa posture en attendant l'impact inévitable. Le jeune homme le percuta de toute sa vitesse et de toute sa masse sans que le professeur ne recule d'un pas, et s'accrocha à son cou comme un rescapé de la noyade. Cheshire, cependant, ne s'étant pas attendu à se retrouver emboutir par un corps en mouvement, lâcha un miaulement outré, lacéra profondément les épaules de son nouveau maître dans sa tentative de retrouver l'équilibre, se retrouva obligé de quitter son perchoir humain, et cracha de dépit sur l'individu ayant interrompu sa sieste. Tout occupé à s'accrocher à son sauveur providentiel, Howard ne remarqua pas la boule de poils caractérielle.

Dans le dos du bibliothécaire, Voldemort Junior foudroyait du regard l'individu ayant osé lui voler sa proie sous son nez, et le dragueur invétéré entendit distinctement son grognement.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Howard ? demanda le sorcier ayant sauvé sa peau de multiples fois tout en réprimant un sourire sous la mine scandalisé de l'adolescent ayant des vues sur sa personne.

-Sauvez-moi, gémit-il sans la moindre fierté en pointant l'entrée de la Bibliothèque de son index.

Le professeur, l'élève, le chat et le buste se tournèrent vers la direction montrée par l'ancien serdaigle. Les majestueuses double-portes ne paraissaient, à première vue, regorger d'aucun monstre ou créature inquiétante, ce qui, d'après l'expérience du Sauveur, était inquiétant en soi. Le chasseur de mages noirs serra plus étroitement sa baguette entre ses doigts et essaya de convaincre le porte-bonheur vivant de revenir se loger sur ses épaules à l'aide de bruitages et de suppliques muettes. Le félin miniature ne fit que le fixer d'un air navrant et désabusé. Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps d'insulter l'affreuse boule de poils d'injures de son cru avant qu'une énième péripétie loufoque ne lui tombe dramatiquement dessus.

-Monsieur Fawley, gronda sinistrement l'infirmière de l'école armée d'une aiguille à chapeau en guise de seringue. Résister ne fera que prolonger vos souffrances, prophétisa-t-elle au malheureux bibliothécaire lui aussi harcelé par tous les monstres sadiques de la Création.

Donner un bracelet de sa conception à ce pauvre Howard devenait légèrement pressant. Certes, il ne serait pas aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait été obligé de lui reprendre, et qui avait le défaut de transformer son possesseur en goule immortelle, mais au moins le jeune homme pourrait se promener dans les couloirs sans craindre que Miss Wilson ne le poignarde avec ses instruments de torture. D'ailleurs, en attendant, rien n'empêchait le Sauveur de lui prêter l'un de ses grigris plus ou moins inefficace qu'il collectionnait plus par habitude que dans l'attente d'un miracle. Surtout qu'il avait maintenant trouvé un annihilateur de Poisse Cosmique en la personne de ce brave Cheshire.

Cheshire qui n'était, d'ailleurs, plus présent dans le champ de vision immédiat de l'aimant à ennuis.

-Et meeerde... expira d'angoisse le Grand Harry Potter, Héros prophétisé par une dizaine d'erreurs de la nature, en tournant sa tête brune dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir la fourrure de ce traître de chat. Je suis mort, lâcha-t-il d'une voix décomposée et en faisant reposer la majorité de son poids sur ce pauvre Howard.

-Un problème, professeur ? lui demanda Voldemort Junior avec quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude transparaissant de sa voix.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, se plaignit-il aux individus présents dans la majestueuse Bibliothèque à moitié délabrée.

-Quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager ? intervint poliment le buste toujours calé dans les bras du type auquel il avait, apparemment, une connexion mentale indésirable.

-Dégagez-vous de mon patient, ou je vous fais un check-up complet, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre Wilson, en s'avançant menacement vers les deux malchanceux chroniques.

Les deux harcelés se regardèrent un court instant avant de se mettre dans un parfait ensemble à courir le plus loin possible de leur pire cauchemar respectif.

- _Accio_ tête parlante ! déroba le buste le Survivant au nez et à la barbe de sa némésis prophétisée ne pouvant qu'émettre un cri outré devant ce vol caractérisé.

-Au pied Nestor ! appela Howard son coffre multipède comme un chien obéissant.

Tranquillement installé sur l'une des étagères remises en position verticale, un chat aux yeux jaunes regardait paisiblement la procession surréaliste qui passait devant lui sans le remarquer. En tête, venaient le spectacle de deux hommes adultes en train de se carapater fort peu dignement dans le dédale des rayonnages ; puis d'un coffre trottinant à leur suite ; d'une tête poussant des exclamations scandalisées en volant derrière eux ; d'un adolescent purement et simplement ulcéré par le comportement de sa proie réticente brandissant un poing colérique au-dessus de sa tête et poursuivant son professeur ; et enfin une infirmière grondant des menaces d'examens approfondis déterminée à mettre la main sur son patient peu coopératif. La boule de poils cligna lentement ses yeux blasés devant ce cirque, sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea sans se presser vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque. La créature avait d'autres choses à faire que de servir de baby-sitter à un sorcier incapable de s'occuper cinq secondes lui-même sans qu'une catastrophe ne lui attérisse en plein visage comme une couche-sale un jour de grand vent.

Du côté des deux harcelés perpétuels, un choix cornélien était à prendre.

-Je vous dis qu'il faut prendre à gauche ! perdit patience le petit bibliothécaire en ramassant un exemplaire limité des _Théories Et Faits Discutables Imputés A Merlin_ traînant honteusement par terre.

-Et moi je vous dis que les étagères n'ont aucune chance d'être à leur endroit initial, et que je ne tiens pas à passer la journée à chercher la sortie de ce dédale ! s'écria avec irritation le Sauveur ayant déjà donné, question labyrinthe insoluble.

Pour avoir failli mourir de déshydratation dans une pyramide égyptienne regorgeant de pièges sadiques et de fantômes colériques, le voyageur temporel était bien placé pour savoir que les labyrinthes étaient potentiellement mortels, en plus de rendre complètement marteau.

-Et vous m'expliquez en quoi prendre à droite nous épargnerait de nous perdre lamentablement ? demanda le possible membre d'une secte de fanatiques des Reliques avec une condescendance qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher.

-Ceci, montra-t-il son poignet où étaient amassés tout une collection de bracelets, est une boussole, mon cher Howard, lui expliqua-t-il comme s'il était le plus demeuré des deux. A droite, nous avons plus de chance de trouver l'entrée Sud menant à la salle des professeurs, finit-il son argumentaire.

-Mais mon pauvre ami, la Bibliothèque ne répond à aucune logique, et encore moins aux points cardinaux, lui apprit Howard en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes comme s'il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une cacahuète en guise de cerveau.

-De quoi ? refusa de comprendre le Sauveur.

-Une boussole ne vous sert strictement à rien, résuma l'ancien serdaigle en tirant par le bras son compagnon de fuite vers l'embranchement de gauche.

-Mais c'est une boussole magique, essaya de retrouver un sens à sa vie le pauvre Harry Potter.

-C'est une Bibliothèque de la taille d'une cité, compressée magiquement dans une école de Magie elle-même compressée dans un château, lui expliqua calmement le jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Vous pensiez vraiment que quelque chose d'aussi logique qu'une _boussole_ pourrait fonctionner ici ?

-Oui, émit dans un gémissement pitoyablement le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes.

-Vous pêchez d'excès de confiance, mon pauvre ami, le plaignit la Vierge Sacrificielle harcelée par tous les individus louches du château.

-Mais c'est une boussole magique, essaya-t-il à nouveau de faire rentrer l'Univers dans les moules adaptés.

Il avait traversé les Océans et la moitié de la planète en se guidant exclusivement à l'aide de son grigri en forme de flèche, courtoisie élémentaire de Mia Caldwin, l'irlandaise centenaire qui lui avait un court moment servi de professeur contre les diverses calamités semant son existence de maudit. Il était strictement impossible que son fidèle Attirail le lâche alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à enseigner dans cette école de cinglés. C'était purement inconcevable.

-Il _faut_ que je remette la main sur ce chat porte-bonheur, marmonna dans sa barbe le trentenaire.

Le professeur était prêt à absolument tout pour contre-carrer sa Poisse Cosmique. Et ce n'était pas une boule de poils caractérielle qui allait se mettre sur son chemin.

-Je suis certain que cette histoire de boussole magique et de chat porte-bonheur est _palpitante_ , grinça Howard entre deux essoufflements. Mais vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions conserver nos forces et notre concentration pour nous sortir de ce guêpier ? le remit sur les rails le petit bibliothécaire.

-Balancez leur votre coffre meurtrier, et l'affaire est bouclé, maugréa le Sauveur toujours tiré par le bras.

-Et sacrifier Nestor à ces monstres à figure humaine ?! s'écria l'ancien serdaigle, purement outré par cette proposition parfaitement envisageable. _Jamais_ , vous m'entendez ! déclara-t-il avec une détermination fort peu coutumière. Je préférerais finir dans un entre les griffes d'un coven de sorcières cannibales plutôt que laisser Nestor à la merci de ces erreurs de la nature ! affirma-t-il avec une intensité particulièrement déplacée sur cet individu ayant la même aura qu'une licorne.

Le pauvre type émanant innocence et pureté par tous les pores de sa peau pouvait difficilement paraître menaçant ou intimidant aux yeux des sorciers lambda. A cet instant, alors que le Survivant suggérait de lancer le meuble carnivore aux bottes de leurs poursuivants, Howard Fawley n'avait plus grand chose de l'inoffensif jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré. C'était comme si un chaton tranquillement en train de dormir dans ses bras s'était transformé en furie résolue à lui arracher une nouvelle fois la gorge de ses ongles aiguisés. Trop choqué par l'absence de transition digne de ce nom, et la probabilité plus qu'inquiétante que son collègue soit effectivement un membre d'une secte de fanatiques des Reliques, Harry en resta bouche bée de longues secondes, seulement capable de se laisser traîner par le bras par la créature faussement impuissante.

Assurément, Destinée venait de relancer les dés et de foutre une nouvelle fois le boxon de sa pauvre vie de malchanceux chronique... Trouver le moyen de se défaire des liens de marionnettiste des Entités sadiques devenait une priorité absolue, encore plus important que trouver comment se débarrasser d'une connexion mentale avec Voldemort Junior.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses malédictions envers le reste du monde, le voyageur temporel ne remarqua que trop tard que son guide s'était brusquement arrêté, et finit donc par lui rentrer fort peu gracieusement dedans. Le bibliothécaire à lunettes, peu habitué à se faire bousculer par la première demoiselle en détresse venue, perdit lamentablement l'équilibre et s'écrasa à terre, son collègue étalé sur son dos.

-Howard, professeur Potter, les salua Anatolia Campbel comme s'ils venaient de marcher sur sa robe.

L'obstacle de leur course était le professeur d'Arithmancie campé tranquillement au bout milieu du rayonnage fraîchement rétabli, et s'amusait, de gestes négligents de sa baguette, à changer de place rouleaux de parchemin décrépis et grimoires flambants neufs.

-Mon organisation révolutionnaire ! protesta le petit sorcier toujours coincé sous le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite. Vous êtes _encore_ en train de saborder tout mon travail ! commença à rougir l'ancien serdaigle. C'est inacceptable ! se tortilla le jeune homme dans le but de se dépêtrer de son collègue. Dippet m'a donné raison ! abandonna-t-il la lutte contre son corps trop massif pour être bougé par ses bras maigrelets. Arrêtez tout de suite ce que vous êtes en train de faire et déguerpissez de _ma_ Bibliothèque ! cracha le maître de ces lieux.

Campbel, ses cheveux gris relevés dans un chignon approximatif et plus fonctionnel qu'esthétique, ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa tache de réorganisation du système de classement des traités et manuels traitant de l'Arithmancie.

-Howard, se rappela à son souvenir le brave Survivant d'une petite voix angoissée. Votre coffre est en train de baver, l'informa poliment son collègue passant son temps à être poursuivi par des bestioles déterminées à le bouffer.

-Couché, Nestor ! claqua la voix en colère du petit bibliothécaire.

L'imposant coffre en bois se posa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et ses petites pattes se résorbèrent à l'intérieur comme une espèce de tortue mutante.

-Beurk, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le Sauveur.

-Bougez vos grosses fesses de mon dos, que je puisse carrer mon poing dans la figure de cette harpie, grogna menacement Fawley en fusillant du regard la sorcière.

Sorcière qui ne parut absolument pas inquiète par les paroles de leur collègue et continuait inlassablement à mettre le chaos dans l'organisation méticuleuse du malheureux bibliothécaire.

-Euh... fit le professeur de Xénomagie en coulant un regard sur le jeune homme grognant comme un roquet en cage. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il.

-Ecoutez donc les sages paroles de notre nouveau collègue, Howard, rajouta-t-elle de l'huile sur le feu avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-J'vais me la faire, gronda sourdement l'ancien serdaigle toujours immobilisé.

Cette femme n'était assurément pas à ranger dans la catégorie "allié potentiel" aux côtés d'Albus et de Galatea, mais plutôt "d'ennuis en perspective" à la suite de Dipppet et de la blondasse chanceuse. Se carapater en traînant la Vierge Sacrificielle lui servant de guide devenait de ce fait une idée intéressante.

-Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que nous sommes poursuivis par nos pires cauchemars respec- ? lui souffla le trentenaire avant que son crâne ne se retrouve percuté par un objet contondant.

Le poids et la vitesse de l'objet entrant en collision avec son pauvre crâne fut suffisants pour assommer proprement le glorieux Harry Potter. Le corps inconscient s'affaissa lourdement sur le malheureux Howard, dont la respiration se coupa brutalement.

-Diantre, fit l'Objet Volant Non Identifié. Quel traitement infâme de ma personne, ronchonna le buste perché sur la nuque immobile du Sauveur.

Toujours à moitié dans les vapes, le voyageur temporel nota mentalement qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre de cette bousculade impromptue. Le bout de marbre, au moins, n'avait pas été victime d'un traumatisme crânien.

-Ne seriez-vous pas, par le plus grand des hasards, Nathaniel Runcorn ? demanda Campbel avec une pointe de convoitise dans sa voix d'érudite.

Ce qui, d'après les racontars de cette commère de Slughorn, promettait déjà des retournements de situation tarabiscotés. Parce qu' _évidemment_ que le personnel éducatif de cette école de timbrés comptait dans ses rangs une folle furieuse tyrannisant les rares élèves suffisamment masochistes pour suivre ses cours. _Evidemment_ qu'Anatolia Campbel tenait plus d'un dictateur du tiers-monde collectionnant le Savoir sous toutes ses formes que d'un être humain décent. _Evidemment_ qu'elle avait envie de mettre ses mains griffues sur l'omniscience incarnée. _Evidemment_ que Frankenstein et Icarus Prince n'étaient pas les seuls scientifiques fous de cette école de tarés. Pourquoi Harry se prenait-il même la peine de paraître surpris ? Il était le jouet préféré de la Destinée en personne, _évidemment_ qu'il rencontrait des individus anormaux à chaque croisement.

-Tout à fait, approuva la tête volante. Cela fait des siècles que plus personne ne m'avait reconnu, avoua le morceau de statue oublié dans les recoins les moins usités du château.

-Une véritable honte, lui passa honteusement de la pommade le professeur d'Etude des Runes. Si je puis me permettre, que faîtes-vous en compagnie de ces rustres d'une ignorance crasse ? essaya-t-elle de récupérer gratuitement une banque de données colossale.

Ce qui était tout simplement hors de question. Le Sauveur ne comptait _certainement pas_ céder son G.P.S. récupéré alors qu'il était encore sous la grâce du chat porte-bonheur.

Toujours allongé au-dessus du petit bibliothécaire écumant de rage, le Survivant toussa dans son poing à l'immonde façon du crapaud rose pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Hum-hum, imita-t-il Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis peut-être loin d'égaler votre génie, professeur Campbel, commença-t-il sa plaidoirie en se redressant et en cherchant du regard sa baguette ayant échappé de ses doigts lors de sa chute. Mais je _suis_ celui qui a sorti notre brave monsieur Runcorn des cachots, appuya-t-il sur la corde sensible de son guide aux multiples utilités tout en faisant lentement et discrètement glisser sa baguette jusqu'à lui.

-Et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, admit dignement le buste.

-Mais il est loin de vous traiter avec les égards qui sont dûs à une personnalité telle que vous, contre-attaqua cette vipère de Campbel sous les foudroiements d'un regard émeraude.

-Certes, approuva la tête volante.

-Je suis capable de la plus grande des politesses, se dépêcha d'assurer le trentenaire. Quand on ne me menace pas de chantage, ajouta-t-il sous le haussement de sourcils suspicieux du vieux barbu.

-A mes côtés, vous serez témoins des plus grandes avancées de ce siècle ! lui certifia la sorcière atteinte de la folie des grandeurs avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour ne pas craindre l'implosion du système solaire. J'ai de grandes théories qui n'attendent que vous pour se concrétiser, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui aurait put paraître impeccable en d'autres occasions.

-Certes, répéta Runcorn avec une infinie précaution.

Si Harry n'était pas forcé d'empêcher Howard de se jeter sur leur collègue, il aurait sans doute brandi victorieusement son poing en l'air. Parce que ce genre de commentaire, prononcé de cette inflexion de voix particulière, ne pouvait annoncer qu'une prise de décision de ce cher buste parlant.

Harry : Un. Campbel : Zéro.

Enfin quelque chose qui roulait comme sur des roulettes depuis le début de cette débandade infernale. Peut-être sa chance avait-elle décidé de revenir, en fin de compte...

-Je vous sens perdu, lâcha le professeur d'Arithmancie en s'approchant de son GPS magique, un éclat d'avidité toujours présent dans son regard de harpie.

Sentant que la sorcière allait faire un mouvement digne d'un serpentard et se carapater avec _sa_ tête parlante avant qu'il ait le temps de protester ou de comprendre comment elle avait pu disparaître aussi rapidement, l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs décida d'agir en premier. Ni une, ni deux, la baguette en bois de houx lui atterri vivement dans la main, et d'un informulé, le sorcier capable de tous les exploits en un temps record pétrifia sans avertissement sa collègue. Alors que le corps statufié tombait lentement à la renverse en compagnie de rouleaux et grimoires naguère en lévitation, le Survivant se fit la réflexion que la professeure n'avait pas dû voir de très nombreux combats au cours de son existence. Sans doute l'érudite avait-elle passé sa vie enterrée sous des montagnes de parchemins et d'obscurs traités d'Arithmancie et n'avait jamais blessé autre chose qu'un cafard aventureux et l'ego fragile d'adolescents masochistes. Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas eut le temps d'esquisser un mouvement défensif avant que le génialissime Potter ne la réduise à l'impuissance la plus complète lui donnait l'impression d'avoir frappé une gamine de cinq ans parce qu'elle avait essayé de lui voler sa sucette. Il se sentit légèrement honteux de sa réaction quelque peu disproportionnée.

-Bien fait ! fit Howard en se libérant du corps du voyageur temporel, n'ayant quant à lui aucune réticence à cracher sur le corps immobile de leur collègue.

-Il serait peut-être judicieux de lui effacer la mémoire, commenta Nathaniel Runcorn.

N'ayant jamais apprécié les individus recourant à ce genre de méthodes depuis que Lockhart avait essayé de lobotomiser son meilleur ami, Harry demanda avec suspicion :

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous pensez que ce traitement de faveur ne va pas _encore plus_ l'énerver ?

Pour avoir été la cible de plusieurs tentatives de manipulation mentale au cours de ses trente années de vie, le Survivant pouvait affirmer que ce n'était _certainement pas_ une méthode allant décroître la fureur vengeresse de la sorcière. Parce qu'il était évident qu'une femme de son intellect allait un jour comprendre ce que le transfuge temporel lui avait fait et qu'elle allait répliquer avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour la tranquillité du Sauveur. Avec la Poisse Cosmique qu'il se coltinait, de toute façon, foutre le boxon volontairement dans la tête de quelqu'un n'était _assurément pas_ la chose à faire.

-Parce que je ne tiens pas à être le complice des sombres schémas de cet individu, lui répondit le vieux barbu ayant paradoxalement la tête sur les épaules. Et qu'effacer de sa mémoire mon existence me paraît être un pré-requis indispensable.

Ce qui était loin d'être faux, mais qui restait quand même loin d'être envisageable.

-Vous êtes qui, au juste ? lui demanda le petit bibliothécaire en se penchant sur le buste et en réajustant ses lunettes.

C'était justement la question qu'aurait dû poser le Sauveur quand il avait rencontré son guide providentiel dans les cachots déserts. Cela lui aurait valu moins d'ennuis en perspective.

-Nathaniel Runcorn, se présenta le buste en marbre. Cinquième Fondateur méconnu de cette école, lâcha le vieillard avec fierté.

La mâchoire des deux hommes se décrocha.

Ils réajustèrent d'un même mouvement leur paire de lunettes respectives, comme si leurs problèmes de vision avaient un quelconque rapport avec ce que leurs oreilles avaient entendu.

-Pardon ? fit poliment l'ancien serdaigle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit après "Nathaniel Runcorn" ? demanda l'aimant à ennuis persuadé que le choc qu'il avait pris sur le crâne avait perturbée son ouïe d'une quelconque façon.

-Je sais, soupira avec lassitude le buste d'un illustre personnage. Tout le monde réagit de cette façon quand je me présente, exprima-t-il son abattement. Tout ça parce que je suis mort avant que l'école ait fini d'être construite, déplora-t-il. Et que Rowena trouvait stupide de créer une Maison pour un cadavre, grinça-t-il avec humeur.

Nul doute que l'humiliation d'être réduit à un simple bout de statue par ses plus proches amis et dépourvus de l'honneur d'avoir une Maison à son nom et de passer les âges dans la postérité peinait encore le vieillard, même des siècles après les faits.

-Dur, grimaça de compassion le Sauveur.

-Purement fascinant, lâcha l'ébahi Howard Fawley avec le même éclat de convoitise qu'Anatolia Campbel quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Howard, prit une grande inspiration l'aimant à ennuis. Je l'ai trouvé le premier, c'est donc à moi qu'il revient d'héberger notre brave ami dans mes quartiers, mit-il directement son veto sur toute tentative de kidnapping.

-Je suis certain que monsieur Runcorn trouverait sa place dans le capharnaüm de votre salle de classe, répliqua le petit bibliothécaire en réajustant pompeusement ses lunettes et en se permettant un rictus de défi. Même ne serait-il pas plus au calme dans un environnement contrôlé et regorgeant de savoir telle que la Bibliothèque ? essaya-t-il traîtreusement de mettre la main sur son GPS.

Les yeux verts du Survivant se plissèrent devant la déclaration de guerre de son jeune collègue sensé émaner la pureté par tous les pores de sa peau. Assurément, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans était plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laissait paraître. Peut-être était-il effectivement un membre d'une secte de fanatiques voulant mettre la main sur les Reliques de la Mort. Ou alors, l'ancien serdaigle lui avait dit la vérité et il possédait la fâcheuse manie d'enrager les puissants sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'utilisent comme ingrédient de rituel coûteux, et le condamne à une éternité de tourments à travers les griffes des différents mages noirs qui allaient lui mettre la main dessus.

-Certes, grinça le transfuge temporel entre ses dents serrées. Si toutefois la Bibliothèque était autre chose que le repaire de toutes les erreurs de la nature de cette école, lança le trentenaire. N'entendez-vous pas d'ailleurs les cris de nos pires cauchemars respectifs, en train de nous chercher dans le dédale des rayonnages encore en position verticale ? tendit-il exagérément l'oreille vers la direction dont ils étaient issus.

-Si les étagères se sont effondrées les unes sur les autres, rétorqua son jeune collègue à la pugnacité d'un bull-dog sous stéroïdes, c'est parce que vous avez fait joujou avec une Magie que vous ne contrôliez pas, tenta traîtreusement de ruiner sa réputation.

-Quel toupet ! explosa dramatiquement le Sauveur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je vous signale que c'est _grâce à moi_ que personne n'est resté coincé dans une bulle temporelle pendant des mois ! cingla le puissant sorcier n'appréciant pas que l'on doute de ses capacités hors du commun. Et que c'est aussi _moi_ qui aie empêché un incendie de réduire vos précieux bouquins en cendre ! Alors un peu de respect !

-Ahh ! fit le Cinquième Fondateur comme s'il venait de comprendre un puzzle considéré comme insoluble. Voilà qui explique bien des choses, lâcha le vieux barbu sous les cris d'horreur et de désespoir muet du Sauveur.

Ce genre d'ennuis ne pouvait tomber que sur lui.

-Ah oui ? demanda poliment et avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt le petit bibliothécaire un peu trop curieux.

-Figurez-vous que nous avons choisi le site de construction en partie à cause d'une anomalie purement fascinante de la région, le renseigna la source de savoir inépuisable.

-Pitié... supplia Harry son entité sadique perchée sur son épaule.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment à gérer sans qu'on lui rajoute des quêtes épiques à n'en plus finir... Fermer les failles temporelles demandait juste tellement d'effort et de temps libre qu'il était certain que le trentenaire n'aurait pas terminé avant l'année prochaine. Surtout s'il se faisait interrompre par des avalanches de catastrophes toutes les cinq minutes.

-Vraiment ? répondit Howard Fawley en s'approchant du buste parlant.

-Tout à fait, affirma gravement le vieux bout de marbre lui ayant enfoncé le crâne quelques minutes plus tôt. Le temps passait différemment sur près d'un mile. Il nous a fallu un peu moins d'une année pour utiliser correctement cette anomalie et s'en servir pour cacher le château à la vue de tous. C'est d'ailleurs après nos petites expériences qu'Helga s'est découvert la passion de voyager régulièrement à travers le temps, renifla-t-il sous les frasques de la célèbre sorcière.

-Excusez-moi ? sortit le pauvre jeune homme peu habitué à sa Poisse Cosmique.

-Donc, reformula le Sauveur, si je comprends bien, c'est de ma faute si Poudlard ne répond à aucune loi de la physique élémentaire ?

-Apparemment, lui répondit Runcorn.

-Génial, grogna le Survivant en se massant les yeux. Génial, répéta-t-il en se souvenant que ses précieuses lunettes avaient elles aussi fait du tourisme dans le passé sans sa permission.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, n'importe qui aurait put ajouter des sorts à ses verres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ou peut-être que le voyage accidentel au temps des Fondateurs avait déréglé le méticuleux assemblage de sortilèges et qu'elles allaient un jour exploser sur son nez dans un nuage de fumée mauve.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire _qu'Helga Poufsouffle est Charlotte Bellonzoni_! en hurla presque le malheureux bibliothécaire complètement hystérique par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Qui ça ? demanda le type ayant passé tous ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie à ronfler sur sa table.

-Bellonzoni est le nom d'un individu particulièrement antipathique qui nous faisait une cour assidue dans l'espoir que nous l'acceptions en tant qu'élève. Il n'est guère surprenant qu'Helga ait choisi ce patronyme si elle comptait semer chaos et désordre dans son sillage, avoua le buste parlant sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur d'Howard.

-Charlotte Bellonzoni, articula difficilement l'ancien serdaigle, est Helga Poufsouffle. Non, réfuta-t-il la Réalité en secouant vigoureusement sa tête dans tous les sens. Non, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction. Je refuse de reconnaître l'emblème de l'équité et de la Justice dans une personne telle que _Charlotte Bellonzoni_ , affirma le malheureux bibliothécaire.

-Et tout monde réagit _aussi_ de cette façon, soupira Runcorn. Tout ça parce que les générations futures ne comprennent pas qu'Helga était juste une brute tyrannisant n'importe qui, sans distinction de classe ou de rang, déplora le morceau de statue.

Pour avoir rencontré cette femme moins d'une heure auparavant, Harry pouvait certifier qu'elle prenait bien trop de plaisir à se marrer aux dépens des pauvres types dans son genre. La compassion n'avait pas paru particulièrement l'étouffer. Et à voir de quelle façon elle avait annexé et redécoré les quartiers privés de Salazar Serpentard, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle savait parfaitement comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de presque n'importe qui. Si Helga Poufsouffle avait eut des aspirations de Seigneur des Ténèbres, au lieu de farceuse et d'enquiquineuse invétérée le destin du monde magique aurait été certainement marqué par l'avènement d'une reine particulièrement frappée.

-Je n'entends rien ! se plaqua Howard les mains sur les oreilles comme un gosse de cinq ans.

-Je suppose que ça règle la question de savoir chez qui vous allez héberger, mon cher Runcorn, regarda le Sauveur le bon côté des choses.

-Je me réserve le droit de chercher une autre résidence, si vous me laissez une nouvelle fois traîner par terre, le prévint le vieux barbu nullement intimidé par l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs.

En même temps, pour un type ayant vécu aux côtés des Fondateurs et ayant supporté leurs lubies, c'était normal qu'un simple petit sorcier de sa trempe ne paraisse pas réellement menaçant.

-Je suis surpris de ne pas vous entendre demander des explications sur le potentiel alias de ma collègue, pointa le buste alors que le Survivant le calait dans ses bras et abandonnait lâchement Fawley à son sort.

-J'ai la quasi-certitude que ce que vous allez dire ne me plaira mais alors _absolument pas_ , lui répondit le voyageur temporel accidentel. Et comme je suis assez occupé en ce moment à trouver comment me débarrasser fissa d'un lien mental indésirable avec un futur assassin de masse ayant à de multiples reprises essayé de me tuer et de rendre maboule, figurez-vous que je n'ai pas envie de savoir quel boxon de tous les diables a bien put créer cette harpie pendant qu'elle faisait du tourisme à travers le Temps, grogna le professeur de Xénomagie.

-Certes, lui répondit la tête en marbre.

-Donc, reprit l'aimant à ennuis, vous avez des idées d'où est-ce que je pourrais trouver un bouquin pertinent au milieu de cet océan de livres ?

-Pas la moindre, lui avoua son GPS personnalisé. Il semblerait que l'organisation de la Bibliothèque ait été drastiquement changée.

-Génial, marmonna le Sauveur. Je me suis donc perdu pour rien dans ce dédale.

Se tournant vers le jeune homme toujours en train d'assimiler une nouvelle bien trop grande pour ses pauvres capacités mentales, Harry tenta de convaincre son collègue de lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

-Charlotte Bellonzoni, répétait le malheureux traumatisé. Charlotte. Bellonzoni. Est. Helga. Poufsouffle, décomposa-t-il la phrase dans l'espoir de comprendre un sens caché. Non, réfuta-t-il la Réalité. Juste, non, n'arriva-t-il pas à accepter le nouveau monde dans lequel le trentenaire l'avait malgré plongé.

Il fallait dire que ses compagnons d'infortune avaient tendance à subir malgré eux les dommages collatéraux de la présence de l'aimant à ennuis. Howard Fawley n'en faisait pas exception. Les seuls deux individus à avoir plus ou moins supporté son statut de porte-Poisse avait été Carter le chasseur de primes, et Yatsumi la japonaise. Dans une moindre mesure, Mia Caldwin, l'irlandaise centenaire qui lui avait servi de mentor au début de son périple capillo-tracté, avait enduré sans broncher tout ce qui lui était tombé sur le crâne pendant leur association. Mais étant elle-aussi atteinte d'une Poisse Cosmique sans commune mesure, savoir quelle péripétie était imputable au Survivant où à la sorcière était difficile à déterminer.

-Soyez gentil et faites semblant d'avoir récupéré vos facultés mentales quelques instants, lui ordonna le transfuge temporel. Dîtes-moi où vous avez rangé les bouquins sur les liaisons mentales.

-Charlotte. Bellonzoni, ne put que dire le traumatisé.

Réprimant une exclamation de rage parfaitement justifiée, le Sauveur ferma quelques instants ses yeux verts et prit de profondes inspirations.

-Votre jeune collègue m'a l'air quelque peu indisponible pour le moment, lui fit remarquer diplomatiquement le buste.

-Sans 'dec, Sherlock, grogna le malchanceux chronique excédé par tous ces empêchements de dernière minute ruinant ses chances de détruire une bonne fois pour toute une connexion mentale avec son pire ennemi.

-Professeur, fit la voix essoufflée dudit pire ennemi. Quelle coïncidence de vous trouver ici, osa lui sortir Tom Riddle avec un sourire innocent.

-Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama l'infirmière du château.

Le gémissement de bête traqué qu'expira Howard fit savoir au professeur qu'une seringue encore plue énorme que les autres venait d'être pointée dans leur direction.

-Est-ce que ce serait vraiment trop demandé de me laisser le temps de mettre la main sur cette saleté de bouquin ? se plaignit-il à son entité sadique perchée narquoisement sur son épaule.

-Je le crains, lui répondit Runcorn. Je suppose que cet ambitieux jeune homme est l'individu concerné par cette histoire d'horcruxe, mit-il le doigt sur son pire problème du moment.

-"Horcruxe" ? releva l'aspirant mage noir avec un intérêt marqué.

-Ne la laissez pas me toucher et je vous laisserais emprunter absolument tout ce que vous voulez, piailla pathétiquement l'ancien serdaigle en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant, dans la pénombre relative de sa cécité momentanée, si quelqu'un dans ce château de fous furieux était tout simplement capable de lui venir en aide sans rien demander en retour et sans le plonger dans une montagne d'ennuis insurmontables. Et que si une telle personne existait, il était prêt à exaucer ses quatre volontés sans gémir sur son sort à tout bout de champ.

Juste après avoir émit ce vœux insensé et tout bonnement irréalisable, le Survivant eut peur de voir débarquer d'un rayonnage un autre individu particulièrement invraisemblable et déterminé à faire de son existence, déjà dangereusement compliquée, un véritable enfer. Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, il s'agissait d'un scénario ayant de trop grandes probabilités de se réaliser. De toute façon, après une véritable avalanche de canards en plastique dans une supérette, plus rien ne pouvait décemment l'étonner dès qu'il était question de péripétie complètement loufoque.

Persuadé qu'une énième catastrophe allait dramatiquement pointer le bout de son nez et lui fracasser à nouveau le crâne, le Sauveur ouvrit un œil vert et se prépara à la nouvelle fournée de calamités capillo-tractées. Sauf qu'à part un buste légendaire coincé dans ses bras, un bibliothécaire agrippé à sa chemise couinant de l'aide, une infirmière tout droit tiré d'un film d'horreur ou érotique, et un apprenti mage noir encore et toujours obsédé par sa malheureuse personne, aucun être étrange n'apparus dans le champ de vision immédiat du Sauveur. Aucun génie bleu au sens de l'humour particulier ne sortait d'une lampe magique pour faire de lui un prince. Aucune sorcière au nez proéminent ne sortait d'un rayonnage pour lui proposer un opportunité lucrative grâce à une potion d'aspect douteux. Aucune déité perverse ne ricanait sinistrement sur son sort et promettait de le sortir de ses ennuis en échange de son âme. Rien. Strictement _rien_. C'était tellement louche que le professeur se retrouva à ignorer superbement les quatre individus pour mieux se concentrer sur l'aberration dont il était témoin. Etait-il possible que l'entité sadique perchée sur son épaule ait décidé de le gracier de sa destinée impossible ? Ou du moins de limiter aux champs du possible les évènement épiques catapultés régulièrement dans sa figure d'ahuri ? Avait-il _enfin_ , un minimum de chance ? Etait-il en plein rêve éveillé, incapable de discerner le nouveau problème ayant pointé le bout de son nez ? Voilà une hypothèse qui n'était absolument pas symptomatique de sa condition de maudit chronique..

Priant toutes les entités qu'il connaissait, Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à accepter un tapis volant ou un cyclope amateur de chair fraîche. Il ne trouva qu'un plafond légèrement brûlé et un escalier digne d'une toile surréaliste, où semblaient reposer quelques piles de grimoires en fort mauvais état. Reléguant ce dernier détail au fond de sa mémoire, la direction "haut" ne semblant pas abriter de cataclysme majeur, le professeur se décida courageusement à baisser ses yeux myopes vers le "bas". Comme attendu, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le buste n'appréciant pas de recevoir de la bave et de la morve en plein visage et l'ancien serdaigle en train de le prendre pour une peluche. Rien d'angoissant ou de complètement barré à première vue. Sur le sol marqué de traces de brûlures, de quelques cendres et morceaux de parchemins oubliés, rien ne venait attirer le regard émeraude du Sauveur. Commençant à véritablement s'inquiéter pour ce qui risquait de lui tomber dramatiquement dessus, l'aimant à ennuis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Encore rien. Seulement des tas de bouquins en attente d'être remis dans les étagères et quelques bibliothèques renversées par l'onde de choc de la veille.

-Ca sent la merde, marmonna pour lui-même le Sauveur.

-Plaît-il ? demanda Runcorn.

-M'est avis que Fawley s'est oublié de frayeur, ricana fort peu diplomatiquement Voldemort Junior.

-Absolument pas ! répliqua ce dernier d'une voix aigüe et outrée.

-Ce nouveau symptôme demande des soins immédiats, décréta Wilson en faisant jaillir du liquide de sa seringue tenant plus d'un outil d'épéiste que d'une vulgaire seringue.

-Ne les laissez pas m'approcher, le supplia pitoyablement le pauvre petit bibliothécaire tyrannisé par tout le monde.

-Fermez-la un instant, gronda sinistrement le chasseur de mages noirs d'une voix implacable.

Le silence se fit dans la seconde. L'autorité émanant du professeur clouant le bec à ceux n'étant pas en extase devant la démonstration de pouvoir de leur proie.

Certes, rien de dangereux ne venait de montrer le bout de sa queue et ne laissait supposer que quelque chose d'exceptionnellement spectaculaire allait se retrouver catapulter dans la tronche du Sauveur. Mais l'expérience de l'aimant à ennuis dans ce domaine lui hurlait que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus, et qu'il aurait un mal de chien à s'en dépêtrer.

Mis à part les reniflements du pauvre petit bibliothécaire, aucun bruit ne venait retentir aux oreilles du Survivant. Ce qui était étrange. Cette saloperie de clairon n'était-il pas sensé sonner pour annoncer la reprise des cours ? De studieux serdaigles ou de bruyants gryffondors n'étaient-ils pas sensés hanter la glorieuse bibliothèque de leur murmures fort peu discrets ? Où était la vie dans ce couloir encore plus silencieux qu'un tombeau maya ?

Ce dernier eut raison du baroudeur international. Quelque chose de _méchant_ allait lui fracasser la figure. Il le sentait.

Wilson fronça ses sourcils féminins.

-Votre pâleur, vos mouvements oculaires saccadés, votre léger tremblement et une soudaine suée m'incitent à vous examiner d'urgence, professeur Potter, la menaça de sa baguette l'infirmière un peu trop consciencieuse.

Bizarrement, ledit professeur Potter commençait à être à court de patience envers les nombreux enquiquineurs de son existence de maudit.

-Rangez ça tout de suite où je vous l'enfonce à un endroit où le soleil ne brille pas, grogna à nouveau le Survivant en inspectant un bouquin ne lui inspirant absolument pas confiance.

-Que de vulgarité... murmura la tête parlante.

-Vos gueules, grogna plus fort le trentenaire sous tension.

-Vous nous expliquez ? demanda l'insupportable petit préfet avec une dose d'insolence purement exécrable.

Etait-il vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer à cette troupe d'erreurs de la nature que son expérience de Pion préféré de ce corniaud de Destin lui soufflait qu'un truc vraiment pas bon allait lui pourrir méchamment la vie ?

-Certainement pas, répondit-il à la fois à sa co-victime prophétique et à sa question intérieure.

-Laissez-moi le plaisir de contester, osa lui sourire la crapule à la coiffure et tenue impeccables.

En sachant qu'Harry Potter était presque persuadé que le Continuum espace-temps était déjà irrévocablement ruiné, était-il vraiment problématique s'il étranglait le futur Lord Voldemort et qu'aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres ne venait semer le chaos un demi-siècle plus tard ? N'allait-on pas plutôt le remercier pour toutes les tragédies qu'il allait éviter ?

-Jeune homme, l'avertit le buste, vous regardez un élève de Poudlard d'une façon qui ne me plaît guère.

Pressentant que la collaboration du Cinquième Fondateur allait lui être plus que nécessaire dans les mois à venir, le Survivant remit à plus tard ses idées de strangulation et se focalisa sur le problème présent, à savoir l'imminence d'une catastrophe divine sans précédent.

Et, comme si ladite catastrophe sur pattes n'avait attendu que cela, des doigts se posèrent sinistrement sur l'angle d'une étagère, leur propriétaire n'étant plus qu'une ombre indistincte se cachant derrière les épais grimoires rescapés. Un frisson de mauvais augure remonta l'échine du Sauveur.

-Quoi ? demanda Howard Fawley en le regardant comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

-Rien, mentit éhontément le Survivant d'une voix un trop aigue pour être honnête.

Naturellement, Riddle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se retourner pour observer ce qui faisait blanchir à ce point son redoutable professeur.

-Vous êtes atteint de Patacelle Blanche, décréta l'infirmière en sortant de sa blouse aux poches multiples une potion d'aspect repoussant.

-"Pâte-à-sel" ? releva le transfuge temporel commençant à en avoir ras la casquette des retournements de situation loufoques. Mais c'est quoi encore cette-, s'interrompit-il de lui-même. Non, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête de découragement. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, grogna-t-il en direction de l'infirmière tout en gardant ses yeux myopes fixés sur l'ombre louche. Si vous m'approchez, je vous pète le nez, la prévint-il sans équivoque.

Bizarrement, la sorcière parut comprendre que ce n'était clairement pas le moment de lui chercher des maladies imaginaires, et rangea précautionneusement sa fiole glougloutant sinistrement.

Bien. C'était déjà un ennui un moins. Il ne restait plus que son harceleur persistant de co-victime prophétique, le potentiel fanatique accroché à sa chemise comme une bouée de sauvetage, un buste de célébrité oubliée coincée sous son bras, le possible réveil de la professeure d'Arithmancie et une chose assurément louche planquée derrière une étagère. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait connu pire que cette situation lui paraissait acceptable. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main, de faire ce à quoi Harry James Potter était le plus doué.

La fuite à l'Anglaise.

Sans la moindre honte et pas le plus infime regret, l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs tourna les talons et se carapata aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction opposée des doigts tranquillement posés sur l'étagère.

-PROFESSEUR ! éructa Voldemort Junior avec un outrage palpable.

-Le pétage de nez vaut aussi pour vous, Riddle ! lâcha le digne enseignant en courant aussi vite que le poids du morceau de statue et ses robes professorales le lui permettaient.

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN LÂCHE ! crut pouvoir le provoquer l'adolescent.

Harry Potter était un adepte de la technique de l'autruche et de la fuite à la moindre contrariété depuis plus d'une décennie. Ce n'était pas une vague insulte sur son honneur tronqué de gryffondor qui allait lui faire faire demi-tour et affronter ennuis et responsabilité avec bravoure et abnégation. Fallait quand même pas déconner...

Alors que le puissant et irresponsable sorcier poursuivait sa course depuis plusieurs minutes à travers le dédale de la Bibliothèque ne répondant à aucune loi de la physique, un bruit curieux retentit à ses oreilles.

-Pssstt ! fit une voix derrière une étagère.

Persuadé que l'ombre l'avait repéré et s'apprêtait à faire de son existence pathétique quelque chose d'encore plus misérable, le professeur de Xénomagie braqua sa baguette vers l'origine du bruit suspect.

-Je vous préviens, menaça-t-il à nouveau quelqu'un. Vous m'approchez, je vous pète le nez. Si vous avez un nez, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant du physique ingrat de Voldemort après sa résurrection. Bref, je vous envoie un poing dans la figure, résuma-t-il.

-Si j'ai effectivement une figure, pointa l'individu au sens de l'humour douteux avec un accent slave à couper au couteau.

D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas rencontré quelqu'un venant de l'Europe de l'Est pas plus tard qu'hier ?

-Bogdan Kovacs ? tenta le Survivant avec un espoir insensé.

-Lui-même, fit le Chasseur de Transylvanie en sortant de sa cachette avec un sourire narquois.

La vague de soulagement qui avait prit le malchanceux chronique fut rapidement balayée par ce rictus moqueur et supérieur lui mettant rapidement les nerfs en pelote.

-Les gens qui s'approchent en catimini de ma personne ont tendance à se retrouver coller au plafond avec de la Glue éternelle, le prévint le Sauveur avec une pointe de menace absolument pas subtile.

-Je prends note, lui répondit la créature des Carpates loin d'être intimidée par un petit sorcier incapable de se débarrasser de l'armée de harceleurs lui courant régulièrement après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? laissa parler sa curiosité le Sauveur avant de se rappeler qu'un harceleur en particulier était après lui. Tu sais quoi ? reprit-il. Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, de préférence quand on sera sorti de ce labyrinthe dépourvu de tout sens logique, grogna le voyageur temporel.

-Cela va être compliqué, grimaça le Croque-mitaine des sorciers.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le buste coincé sous le bras du Sauveur, qui était persuadé qu'une énième boulette capillo-tractée l'attendait au tournant.

Pour sa défense, Bogdan Kovacs ne cligna qu'une seule fois des yeux avant de reprendre contenance en fixant Runcorn comme si converser avec des têtes parlantes était tout à fait normal.

-Parce que je pense que nous sommes coincés dans une espèce de boucle temporelle, lâcha le Chasseur.

-Génial, grinça à nouveau l'individu s'étant déjà retrouvé dans une boucle temporelle. 'Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-il en se massant les paupières derrière ses lunettes. Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ? tenta-t-il de trouver une faille dans le résonnement de l'ancien mercenaire à la solde des gobelins.

-Certaines parties de la Bibliothèque se sont réparées toutes seules, comme si aucun incendie ou onde de choc magique ne les avait frappés.

Ce qui, compte tenu de ce qu'avait été le temple du savoir après que le Survivant l'ait quitté, était loin d'être normal.

-Ah, ne put que dire le sorcier.

-Intéressant, fit quant à lui le Cinquième Fondateur. Une rétrogradation partielle, lâcha-t-il pensivement. Pourrais-je savoir ce qui passé, exactement ? demanda poliment l'incarnation physique de l'omniscience.

Si quelqu'un dans cette école de fous pouvait réparer des défaillances temporelles, c'était bien le vieux barbu coincé sous son bras.

-Des sorciers ont essayé de mettre le feu au château avec une magie qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, Porter a essayé de les empêcher de tout détruire, mais n'a réussi qu'à déclencher un cataclysme, résuma sommairement l'incident de la Bibliothèque Bogdan Kovacs.

Habitué à ce que tout le monde crache gratuitement sur lui dès que quelque chose d'un tant soit peu anormal débarquait avec lui, le Sauveur ne prit pas ombrage de l'écorchement de son nom et du faux compte-rendu. Puisqu'après tout, avec la Poisse Cosmique qu'il se coltinait, il était plus ou moins responsable de tout ce qui ne tournait plus rond dès qu'il mettait les pieds quelque part.

-Vraiment ? fit le vieux barbu en arquant un sourcil soupçonneux.

Si le buste centenaire se mettait à penser que le voyageur temporel n'était pas un hôte acceptable, il y allait avoir tout de suite un petit problème.

-Je tiens à préciser, pointa le Survivant, que j'ai _endigué_ ledit cataclysme. Sans moi et mes connaissances sur les machins chinois et leurs bâtons surpuissants, laissez-moi vous dire que vous seriez en train de répéter la même journée encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que votre santé mentale ne déclare forfait, affirma le sorcier ayant vécu ce genre d'aventure.

-Ca sent l'expérience, lâcha le Chasseur de Transylvanie en coulant un regard calculateur et légèrement impressionné sur l'homme qu'il était chargé de livrer aux gobelins.

-Parce que c'en est, répondit le héros de plusieurs communautés en essayant de ne pas trop carrer les épaules de fierté.

Avec tout ce qu'il se prenait à un rythme de métronome endiablé, Harry Potter pouvait au moins se rengorger dans le fait de posséder plus d'expériences en trucs bizarres et impossibles que n'importe qui sur cette Terre, et à n'importe quelle époque.

-Fascinant, lâcha Runcorn avec une pointe d'avidité absolument pas inquiétante.

-Oh nan, déplora le Sauveur dans un soupir à fendre la pierre. Pas vous, pria-t-il son entité sadique.

-Ne craignez rien, jeune homme, le rassura le vieux barbu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous utiliser pour autre chose qu'un moyen de locomotion pratique.

-Au moins le vieux a le mérite d'être honnête, fit remarquer Bogdan Kovacs en haussant ses épaules massives.

-Je vous en remercie, grinça le buste parlant. Je voulais juste pointer, reprit le Cinquième Fondateur à l'intention du professeur, qu'il est fascinant que vous vous soyez retrouvés en plein cœur d'une boucle temporelle sans souffrir d'effets secondaires indésirables.

-Ca dépend à qui vous posez la question, répondit le Sauveur plus vraiment sain d'esprit depuis son périple avec les apprentis pilleurs de tombe.

-Certes, dit le morceau de statue. Et comment exactement êtes-vous sortis de cette anomalie ? Et combien de temps êtes-vous restés coincés à l'intérieur ? l'interrogea la banque de données inépuisable.

-Figurez-vous que compter les cycles nous a rapidement foutu le cafard, et que je refuse de donner une approximation pour des raisons évidentes de sanité mentale, déclara l'aimant à ennuis. Quant à comment nous nous en sommes tirés, c'est une longue histoire, soupira le baroudeur international. Pour faire simple, disons qu'il nous a fallu traquer un type à travers tout le désert de Gobi pour qu'il nous explique ce qu'il savait sur les machins chinois, puis trouver ce qui avait fait merdé dans l'invocation, pour l'anecdote, c'était une putain d'armée en terre cuite, des piles de pièces d'or maudites, et une armure enchantée, et enfin arriver à faire fonctionner cette saloperie de bâton correctement sans ruiner d'avantage l'espace-temps au passage, narra le Sauveur.

Et dire que cet incident entrait à peine dans le Top Dix des pires quêtes épiques... Qu'est-ce qu'était sa vie, franchement...

-Fascinant, répéta Runcorn pendant que Bogdan Kovacs sifflait d'admiration.

-Je confirme, dit l'étranger de son accent à couper au couteau, je ne voudrais ta vie pour rien au monde.

-Merci, grinça le Survivant à la Poisse sans pareille.

-Vous vous êtes échappés tout seul d'une boucle temporelle, en resta bouche bée le vieux barbu.

-Oui, enfin, nuança le Sauveur, on était trois à être coincés, dont une sorcière complètement barjo, expliqua-t-il.

-Et le dernier était quoi ? laissa le Chasseur parler sa curiosité. Parce qu'avec _toi_ , ça devait faire un groupe assez particulier, ricana sans pitié la créature des Carpates.

-Un pauvre moldu italien envoyé par des banquiers cupides pour surveiller leurs investissements, répondit le britannique en se souvenant du type en question. Lui non plus, il en est pas ressorti complètement sain d'esprit, ajouta-t-il. Je crois même que sa femme a essayé de le faire interner, réfléchit-il. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il s'est mis à préférer les hommes, je sais plus trop, haussa les épaules le sorcier ne se sentant absolument pas concerné par les ennuis de son ancien compagnon d'infortune.

-Vous êtes un cas d'école, décréta le Cinquième Fondateur avec émerveillement.

En général, quand une personne affirmait que Harry Potter était "un cas", il était fortement sous-entendu que folie et chaos étaient ses plus proches amis, pas qu'il ferait un sujet d'étude particulièrement intéressant. Ce genre de commentaire était réservé pour les scientifiques fous comme Frankenstein ou, le ciel le préserve, Icarus Prince.

-Hun-hun, lâcha le Survivant commençant à se demander si c'était effectivement une bonne idée de trimballer le vieux barbu dans ses quartiers privés.

-Je pensais qu'il était impossible de se sortir soi-même d'une boucle temporelle, laissa parler son ignorance le Chasseur.

-Ca l'est , confirma l'omniscience personnifiée. C'est pour cela que le professeur Potter est aussi fascinant.

-Que voulez-vous ? soupira ledit cas d'école. Je suis destiné à repousser les limites de l'impossible et de l'humainement réalisable depuis que je me suis pris un _Avada Kedavra_ en pleine tronche, recommença-t-il à se plaindre de son existence de malchanceux chronique.

-Oui, approuva le buste centenaire ayant assisté à sa discussion avec Helga. C'était déjà un exploit digne d'une thèse approfondie.

Vu le nombre de livres parus sur lui avant même qu'il entende parler du Monde Magique, l'aimant à ennuis confirmait, des dizaines de thèses avaient été parues sur son sujet et sur son front défiguré. Hermione les avait d'ailleurs trouvé toutes débiles, parce que personne n'avait eut l'ombre d'une idée de comment ce miracle avait décemment put se produire. La pire restait quand même celle le désignant comme un demi-dieu venu rétablir l'équilibre du monde en plaçant un roi-démon sur le Trône des Glaces. A une certaine époque, où il respirait encore l'innocence et l'inconscience bienheureuse, le Survivant avait été persuadé que cette théorie complètement loufoque ne pouvait _pas_ lui arriver et était du domaine de l'impossibilité. Au fur et à mesure que des catastrophes divines frappaient à sa porte, il avait été forcé de revoir cette hypothèse comme étant du domaine du "réalisable". Depuis, le trentenaire vivait dans l'angoisse que ce tissu d'invraisemblances ne lui arrive effectivement dans la tronche avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon. Le fait, donc, qu'une princesse extra-terrestre le harcèle pour détrôner son frère devenu marionnette d'un conglomérat de propriétaires de casinos spatiaux avait légèrement tendance à lui faire peur. A tous les coups, le fameux "Trône des Glaces" était la désignation de son empire galactique, et le "roi-démon" était soit lui, soit son rejeton. Ce qui était _définitivement_ quelque chose à éviter. Heureusement pour le Sauveur, cette absurdité sans nom n'était qu'une simple hypothèse bavée par un archimage complètement gâteux, et non pas une prophétie délivrée par une vieille folle. Il existait donc encore une chance pour que cette aventure épique lui soit épargnée. S'accrocher à cette maigre consolation était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se terrer dans le premier trou venu jusqu'à ce que l'inanition ne vienne enfin le faire trépasser. Quoique, vu que maintenant la Mort se trimbalait dans les couloirs sous l'apparence d'une gamine mixée à une licorne, il y avait de fortes chances que la Joueuse refuse cet odieux sabotage de leur partie et ne le ramène à la vie d'un claquement de doigts impérieux. Et en plus, Destinée risquait de prendre ça comme un acte de rébellion et allait lui envoyer une deuxième météorite dans la figure.

Sa vie était vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Sauf peut-être à Voldemort, mais comme ce dernier avait déjà une entité sadique sur le dos, techniquement, ils se partageaient, encore, le même destin.

Bogdan Kovacs posa lourdement le battoir à viande qu'il avait en guise de main sur son épaule et le professeur crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous la force du mouvement.

-Tu as toute ma compassion, lui offrit la créature tueuse de sorciers avec un petit sourire charitable.

-Merci, grimaça le Survivant à cause de la douleur et de la sympathie malvenue du Chasseur de Transylvanie.

-Je me doute que vous refuserez de me répondre, reprit Runcorn, mais _comment_ avez-vous réussi à vous sortir d'une boucle temporelle sans intervention extérieure ? réorienta-t-il la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins déprimant que les malheurs interminables du Sauveur.

-Vous voulez que je vous explique comment faire joujou avec le temps, alors que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous pourriez faire avec ces informations ? reformula le sorcier.

-Exactement, confirma le buste coincé dans les bras du professeur de Xénomagie.

-C'est pas que je vous apprécie pas, Runcorn, répondit le trentenaire. Mais je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, surtout après que vous aillez essayé de me faire chanter avec des informations sensibles et atrocement personnelles. Et puis d'ailleurs, réfléchit-il en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, Helga Poufsouffle n'est-elle pas une spécialiste du Temps ? Pourquoi vous ne lui posez pas la question la prochaine fois qu'elle fera du tourisme dans le futur ? Je suis certain qu'elle se fera une joie de vous renseigner, refila-t-il éhontément le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre.

-A ce que j'en sais, vous êtes l'unique individu de toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité à vous être échappé d'une anomalie de cet acabit sans la moindre aide extérieure, lâcha la tête parlante. Personne d'autre que vous n'est donc habilité à parler de votre expérience à votre place.

Le bruit de frustration et de désespoir qui s'échappa de la carcasse du Sauveur tira un ricanement à cette crapule de Chasseur ayant réussi le tour de force de berner toute une armée de mercenaires surentraînés à la solde de Gringotts.

-Et bien vous devrez vous satisfaire de la réponse que je vous ai déjà donné, grogna le Survivant. A savoir : Nous avons trafiqué un bâton magique et surpuissant. Et pour votre gouverne, ajouta-t-il, je ne sais pas précisément comment fonctionnent ces machins, je sais juste comment les détruire en un minimum de temps.

-Ouais, approuva Bogdan Kovacs en hochant vigoureusement du chef. C'était vachement impressionnant. Le truc était à deux doigts d'exploser quand "Vrouf !", ce type s'envole jusqu'à une étagère, retaille le bâton bizarre avec sa baguette et "Vroooooh !" une espèce d'onde de choc se propage partout et nous envoie valdinguer dans les airs et fait tomber toutes les étagères comme un jeu de dominos géant ! narra avec enthousiaste la proie du mage noir local. "Paf, paf, paf !" imita-t-il lesdites étagères dégringolant les unes à la suite des autres. Impressionnant, résuma-t-il plus succinctement.

-"Retaille" vous dîtes ? releva bien entendu l'érudit toujours à l'affût d'informations croustillantes.

-Hum-hum ! racla sa gorge le Survivant dans une parodie de ce crapaud rose d'Ombrage.

-J'ai juste pu le voir inscrire des trucs avec sa baguette, l'ignora superbement l''individu allant passer un charmant quart d'heure en compagnie de Galatea Têtenjoy.

-Vraiment ? demanda avec beaucoup trop d'avidité Runcorn pendant que ces yeux de pierre brillaient d'excitation.

-Stop, mit son veto le professeur. Les machins Chinois sont _compliqués_ et _dangereux_ et personne ne devrait s'y frotter s'il n'arrive pas venir à bout d'un dragon tout seul, décréta fermement le Sauveur dans une tentative de clore cette discussion en peu trop inquiétante à son goût.

-Je suis un Balaur, lâcha Bogdan Kovacs avec un air blasé. Je tiens pratiquement plus du dragon que de l'être humain, lui expliqua-t-il comme s'il était un débile mononeuronal.

-Comment croyez-vous que le dragon protecteur de Poudlard a fini sous les fondations du château ? lui demanda avec un léger mépris le Cinquième Fondateur.

-Un dragon ? releva le Survivant. Sous le château ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

Mais depuis quand y avait-il un dragon sous le château ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les deuxième année agrippés à ses basques n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'un dinosaure était enterré sous les fondations de l'école ?

Le roulement d'yeux dédaigneux du vieux barbu lui fit comprendre qu'il ignorait quelque chose de parfaitement évident pour un contemporain du XIème siècle.

-Comment un homme capable de miracles peut-il être aussi ignare sur des sujets aussi basiques ? déplora le buste en marbre.

Préférant ne pas répondre à cette question, de peur d'insulter l'un des Fondateurs de cette école de barjos, le professeur enchaîna :

-Même si vous étiez tous deux capables de venir à bout d'un dragon, ce qui reste à débattre vu qu'il vous manque un corps et que tu m'as avoué être la honte de ta famille, fixa-t-il tour à tour Runcorn et Bogdan Kovacs. Il est absolument _inconcevable_ que j'enseigne les machins chinois _à qui que ce soit_ , appuya le professeur.

-Mais je vous assure que je ferais preuve de la plus grande parcimonie, tenta de le convaincre le buste parlant.

-Niet, imita-t-il ce brave Sven.

L'aimant à ennuis aurait sans doute croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour plus d'effets dramatiques, si ses mains n'avaient pas été occupées à maintenir le Cinquième Fondateur.

-Ecoutez Porter, se rangea à ses côtés la créature sanguinaire. Il est peut-être pas très droit dans sa tête-

-Hey ! protesta ledit individu.

-Mais, reprit Bogdan Kovacs comme si le britannique ne l'avait pas interrompu, il a quand même géré une boutique plutôt cotée de magie noire et de trucs louches en tous genre sans que ça lui pète magistralement à la figure.

A l'exception près d'une tabatière ayant mangé les doigts de trois ou quatre clients aux mains un peu trop baladeuses, et d'une boîte à musique l'ayant privé de son ouïe pendant une bonne semaine, Harry Potter avait effectivement plutôt bien tenu sa boutique sans qu'aucun accident tragique ne soit à déplorer. Bon, techniquement, il y avait aussi eut l'incident avec Bubu, qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui mette la main aux fesses et qui avait mit le feu à ses tapisseries persanes absolument hors de prix pour bien lui signaler qu'il était correctement outré. Mais Ambrosius Bustrode était juste une drama-queen aux réactions un tantinet excessives. Le Sauveur n'avait absolument aucune part de responsabilité. Tout comme le fameux incendie ayant ravagé l'Allée des Embrumes juste après son départ de Londres. Comme si le commerçant véreux aurait pu mettre le feu à sa boutique les ayant abrités, lui et ses conneries d'ivrogne...

-Certes, le professeur Potter possède des compétences inattendues en matière de magies interdites, approuva Nathaniel Runcorn. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est habilité à décidé qui peut ou non profiter de ses connaissances.

Le Survivant fut tellement soufflé par autant de supériorité qu'il en resta sans voix.

-Vu le chaos que ce bâton a provoqué alors qu'il n'a même pas fonctionné, pointa le raisonnable roumain de son accent à couper au couteau, je préfère me fier à son expertise, affirma son indéniable nouveau compagnon d'infortune et allié contre la folie de cette école de tordus.

-Merci de ce vote de confiance, rayonna de joie le trentenaire.

-De rien, lui répondit le Chasseur de Transylvanie en hochant légèrement du chef.

Cette journée ne s'annonçait peut-être pas aussi pourrie que celle de la veille, finalement...

-Je me dois de protester, ronchonna l'omniscience incarnée.

-Si vous tentez à nouveau de me faire chanter, je vous préviens, je vous laisse là où je vous ai trouvé, le menaça le respectable professeur.

-Soit, concéda le vieux barbu. Mais ne croyez pas cette conversation finie, le prévint le morceau de statue.

-C'est ça, l'ignora presque le baroudeur international en inspectant les environs. A ton avis, demanda-t-il à Bogdan Kovacs, dans quel sens on a le plus de chance de se trouver la sortie ?

L'étranger haussa ses robustes épaules.

-La topographie des lieux change tout le temps, lui apprit la créature des Carpates sous le cri d'horreur mental du Survivant.

-J'avais oublié, marmonna le Sauveur en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. Anomalie temporelle non-homogène qui fait rétrograder le mobilier, laissa-t-il tomber son diagnostique dans un soupir de fin du monde. Génial, grogna-t-il en remettant sa paire de lunettes à sa place.

A peine eut-il ré-ouvert ses yeux émeraudes que le trentenaire se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Quoi ? lui demanda la proie de Galatea Têtenjoy.

-Un problème ? fit de même Runcorn devant l'immobilité de son porteur.

-Ca dépend quel est votre définition du mot "problème", lâcha le Sauveur d'une voix distante. En ce qui me concerne, c'est plutôt une sacrée bénédiction.

Apparemment, son petit séjour dans un bassin de potion inconnue et au temps des Fondateurs avait eut un effet inattendu sur sa fidèle paire d'optiques. Ses verres étaient maintenant capables de _luire_ face à une anomalie majeure telle qu'un chapeau oublié, ou une portion d'étagère mieux conservée que le reste du meuble. L'accessoire avait dû être à la mode au XV ème siècle et son malheureux propriétaire n'avait que très peu de chance de lui remettre la main dessus un jour.

Levant les yeux au plafond, le Survivant remarqua qu'à plus de trois mètres du sol, non seulement un nuage de particules dorées _luisait_ , mais qu'en plus l'intégralité des rayonnages étaient différents que ceux plus près du sol.

-Veuillez expliciter, lui enjoignit le buste parlant.

-Il semblerait que l'un de vos anciens collègues ait trafiqué mes lunettes pour les rendre plus réceptives aux anomalies temporelles, lui répondit le sorcier en observant les alentours. Mais ce qui est bizarre, releva-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement. 'Doit y avoir une espèce de bouton placé sur les branches, réfléchit-il en tâtonnant ses lunettes. Ah ! fit-il. Trouvé, sourit-il comme s'il venait de mettre la main sur un objet de pouvoir lui permettant la conquête de tous les mondes connus.

-Je n'aime pas ton sourire, l'avertit Bogdan Kovacs en prenant une mine sombre. Il ressemble à celui du troll que je devais épouser, grimaça-t-il à l'évocation du souvenir.

Les zygomatiques le faisant souffrir, Harry Potter se tourna vers le Croque-mitaine des sorciers.

-Va falloir t'y faire, lui répondit-il sans cesser de sourire comme un bienheureux.

-Et trouvez-vous une autre caractéristique ajoutée à votre paire d'optiques ? lui demanda l'érudit.

-Si vous parlez d'une vision à rayon X, je suis tout aussi déçu que vous, lui assura le contemporain du XXI ème siècle. Je suppose qu'elles se règlent sur les besoins de son propriétaire, haussa les épaules le professeur de Xénomagie. Ou qu'une bonne âme charitable avait l'intuition que j'aurais de gros ennuis avec le Temps et m'a donné une technique de triche vraiment pratique, supposa-t-il en observant un demi-grimoire.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la Bibliothèque n'était-elle pas devenue encore plus intéressante ? Ne regorgeaient-elles pas de siècles et de siècles de bouquins perdus ? N'avait-il pas encore plus de chance de trouver comment se débarrasser d'un lien mental avec Voldemort Junior ?

Qui avait dit que la Chance désertait Harry Potter aujourd'hui ?

.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous retrouve en Janvier pour le chapitre 22, j'ai nommé "L'Autre Joe Black". Qui a déjà une idée de qui va apparaître ? ^^**

 **.**

* * *

 _-C'est officiel, décréta le Survivant d'une voix tremblante en posant ses mains sur ses genoux flageolants. J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre à cette école de cinglés, avoua l'aimant à ennuis en prenant de profondes inspirations pour calmer son coeur palpitant un peu trop dans sa poitrine. Soit mon compagnon d'inf- fut-il honteusement coupé._

 _-OUI ! s'écria Tom Riddle avec une joie loin d'être feinte._

 _-C'était pas à toi que je parlais, grogna le professeur d'une voix acide n'entachant nullement l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent._

.

* * *

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !**

 **SEY**


	22. Rencontre Avec L'Autre Joe Black

**Bien le bonjour, lecteurs, lectrices ! Et bonne année ! ;)**

 **Comme prévu, ce chapitre sera le dernier que je posterais avant un (petit *hum*) moment. MAIS, louez-moi, mes agneaux, je suis enfin parvenue à boucler le numéro 23. Donc tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Je vais quand même me le garder sous le coude le temps d'avoir un peu avancer sur le chap 24 et peut-être, si vous êtes sages, que vous allez l'avoir en Février. Les parutions seront justes un peu erratiques et d'une régularité à faire frémir d'horreur un métronome. Sans parler de la lenteur...**

 **Bref, bonne année 2019 ^^**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Rencontre avec l'Autre Joe Black**

Harry Potter savait que Poudlard recelait mille et un secret depuis qu'il avait traversé la première fois le Lac Noir en barque. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il cessait d'être émerveillé à chaque fois que le majestueux château lui révélait une facette tout à fait inédite.

-J'adore la magie, parla pour lui-même le respectable professeur en train d'observer un placide vol de grimoires en train d'errer entre le plancher du "haut" et celui du "bas".

-Allons bon, grogna Nathaniel Runcorn installé sur une étagère. Moi qui étais persuadé d'avoir éradiqué tous les manuels mobiles de la Bibliothèque, marmonna avec humeur le vieux barbu. Voilà que je vais être obligé de tout recommencer, cracha-t-il avec hostilité en foudroyant du regard un petit carnet de cuir venant de se poser près de la statue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont bien pu vous faire ces charmantes petites bestioles ? laissa parler sa curiosité le Sauveur en prenant délicatement entre ses mains le petit carnet frémissant.

-C'est pas parce qu'elles sont petites qu'elles sont automatiquement inoffensives, intervint Bogdan Kovacs. Dans les Carpates, laissa-t-il parler son expérience d'erreurs de la nature à ne pas prendre à la légère, il y a une famille de Chasseurs qui ressemblent à des gosses de cinq ans aux oreilles pointues.

-Ils n'ont pas que les oreilles de pointu, ajouta le baroudeur international dans une grimace trahissant sa rencontre à l'un de ces individus.

-Oui, approuva l'étranger en hochant gravement du chef. Leurs dents aussi sont pointues. Toi aussi, tu as failli te retrouver dévorer vivant par ces nains de jardins sociopathes ?

-L'intégralité des elfes, à l'exception apparente des Elfes de Maison, ont cherché à me passer à la broche depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de leur emprunter un objet sans leur demander la permission, minimisa-t-il son larcin l'ayant conduit à se faire traquer par toute une espèce et rompre sa relation avec Mia Caldwin, l'irlandaise poissarde l'ayant tirée d'une pyramide.

-La plupart des sorciers n'auraient pas réitéré l'expérience avec les gobelins, pointa judicieusement le mercenaire à la solde de ces rapaces vénaux.

-Seul un bloc de marbre à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère aurait laissé ma Beauté parfaite et pure entre les griffes de cet exécrable petit bonhomme, se défendit l'ancien commerçant véreux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Cet être abominable l'avait honteusement laissé rouiller dans son fourreau, ne lui apportant pas le moindre soin indispensable à une merveille de son rang, ajouta-t-il sous le regard désabusé du Chasseur de Transylvanie. Elle m'a supplié de la délivrer de son joug infâme, appuya l'ivrogne invétéré. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser souffrir entre des mains indignes, dussent-elles appartenir au roi des gobelins, termina-t-il sa plaidoirie.

-Vous avez volé le roi des gobelins ? éructa d'horreur le buste moyenâgeux.

Harry roula dramatiquement ses yeux dans ses orbites.

-Je passe mon temps à commettre des crimes et délits autrement plus discutables qu'un simple petit larcin, et pourtant, tout le monde ne retient que ça, déplora-t-il dans un soupir. Comme si j'avais volontairement déclenché une ogive nucléaire.

Et, pour avoir maladroitement appuyé sur un énorme bouton rouge en pleine séance de bécottage avec une blonde plantureuse, le Survivant pouvait utiliser cette comparaison.

-Vous venez de déclarer la guerre à la nation gobeline, pauvre ahuri, lâcha d'une voix blanche Nathaniel Runcorn.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'une de ses élèves ne l'avait-elle pas justement accusé de cela ?

-Vraiment ? demanda le Sauveur d'une petite voix inquiète.

-Vraiment, lui assura Bogdan Kovacs en hochant gravement du chef.

Bon. Harry Potter était dans la mouise. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il venait juste d'avoir l'explication pour laquelle Gringotts avait lâchée son armée de mercenaires surentraînés à ses trousses. Pas de quoi paniquer plus que cela. Il avait déjà eut un peuple entier déterminer à le passer à la broche et s'en était à chaque fois sorti sans perdre un seul orteil. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi pire que le reste du monde semblait le penser. Il faudrait juste qu'il fasse gaffe à ne plus croiser un seul gobelin tant qu'il serait bloqué dans le passé, et éviter les armoires à glace payées pour rapporter sa tête. Un jeu d'enfant.

-Génial, grogna le Survivant en se massant les yeux de ses deux mains. Juste, _génial_. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliquée, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu vous passer par l'esprit ? lui demanda l'incarnation de l'omniscience complètement sonnée par l'information qui venait de lui être communiquée.

-J'avais peut-être un petit coup dans le nez, minimisa-t-il la cuite qu'il s'était pris juste avant de croiser le chemin de sa dague enchantée tout en caressant l'arme gobeline toujours à sa cuisse.

-Mais quel genre de sorcier êtes-vous donc ? fit le buste avec un air d'incompréhension tragique. Comment un individu avec vos connaissances, et vos capacités extraordinaires peut-il être assez _stupide_ pour provoquer une guerre inter-raciale à cause de l'alcool ? dit-il comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que la Terre avait subitement changé d'axe de rotation.

-Je suis _maudit_ , se plaignit le Survivant d'une voix sombre.

-Ca ne répond absolument pas à mes questions ! siffla furieusement la tête parlante.

En qui concernait l'aimant à ennuis, la révélation de son statut était pourtant une réponse amplement explicative de toutes les crasses et évènements épiques capillo-tractés en tous genre qui ne cessaient de lui être catapultés en pleine face.

-Je comprends, compatit Bogdan Kovacs en tapotant l'épaule un peu trop vigoureusement. Il m'arrive à moi aussi d'attirer la malchance depuis mon plus jeune âge, lui révéla-t-il en essuyant une larme du coin de l'œil face à la douleur des souvenirs.

Tiens donc ? Le pire cauchemar de tous sorciers serait-il lui aussi l'un des pauvres Terriens utilisés pour les jeux sadiques de ces entités en quête de distraction ? Mais à quel Joueur pouvait donc bien appartenir le Roumain ? Certainement pas Destinée, puisque Mort lui avait révélé qu'il était le dernier Pion en sa possession... Ou alors cette salope avait triché. Connaissant sa Poisse Cosmique, ce nouveau scénario était loin d'être invraisemblable.

Se sentant une étrange affinité avec le pauvre Chasseur passant d'une calamité à une autre, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher d'inscrire mentalement à sa liste d'"intouchables" le malchanceux Bogdan Kovacs Junior. Les deux hommes avaient, après tout, pas mal de choses en commun. Tous deux avaient passé leur enfance méprisé par leur famille ; tous deux étaient atteints d'une Poisse incomparable ; tous deux se faisaient continuellement harcelés par toutes sortes de créatures ; le Destin, ce corniaud sadique, les avait tous deux conduit dans cette école de tarés à l'exacte même période ; et tous deux étaient des menteurs pathologiques utilisant le bluff avec excès. Honnêtement, ça faisait quand même pas mal de coïncidences curieuses. Alors, était-il réellement si surprenant que le professeur considère ce pauvre homme comme un camarade de galère nullement aussi sacrifiable sur l'autel de la folie surréaliste et du chaos capillo-tracté qu'un simple compagnon d'infortune ?

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda le Chasseur de Transylvanie en arquant un sourcil.

-Nullement, lui répondit le héros du monde sorcier pas encore remis par la réalisation soudaine qu'il venait de rencontrer possiblement un type maudit par la même entité sadique que lui. Je suis jute un peu ému, avoua-t-il en essuyant une larme du coin de l'œil.

-Vous êtes fou, décréta officiellement Nathaniel Runcorn. C'est la seule explication logique. _Personne_ de sain d'esprit n'aurait pu agir comme vous l'avez fait, déplora le Cinquième Fondateur. Même Godric n'aurait jamais provoqué les gobelins juste pour récupérer une arme, soupira-t-il devant la bêtise du petit professeur complètement inconscient.

-Dans ce cas, intervint le Sauveur habitué à se faire traiter de tous les noms par tout le monde, vous m'expliquez comment il a pu se retrouver en possession d'une épée de confection gobeline sans devoir commettre un crime ou deux au passage ou avoir une armée de mercenaires aux fesses ? pointa judicieusement le voyageur temporel dans un grognement exaspéré.

-Il l'a achetée, siffla furieusement le buste n'appréciant pas le sous-entendu honteux sur son collègue.

À ces paroles, l'ancien gryffondor haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec toute la suspicion dont il put faire preuve.

-Vraiment, affirma entre ses dents serrées le vieux barbu.

-Mais bien sûr, n'y crut pas un instant le Survivant ayant déjà dû négocier l'épée avec un gobelin pour la survie de toutes les créatures magiques de l'archipel. Comme si ces vieux gripsous auraient accepté de vendre une beauté pareille, renifla hautainement le sorcier préférant voler les artefacts qui lui tapaient dans l'œil plutôt que de les acheter.

-Vous salissez la mémoire d'un grand homme, siffla à nouveau le buste parlant avec une hostilité tangible.

-C'est ça, s'en ficha complètement le Sauveur en retournant observer le vol paisible de grimoires et parchemins tenant plus d'oies sauvages que de matériel d'érudition.

-Comment Poudlard a-t-elle pu tomber aussi bas pour embaucher comme professeur un individu pareil ? déplora l'ancien contemporain du XIème siècle.

-Son Directeur est un vieux schnock manipulateur qui a décidé de rassembler dans son école tous les monstres de la planète, et d'une autre apparemment, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant d'Andromeda Sparkles. Techniquement, se justifia-t-il, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est ma nouvelle famille adoptive qui a décidé de me faire engager comme prof, haussa-t-il nonchalamment des épaules en se déresponsabilisant du chaos qui avait touché l'école depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds.

-C'est traître, les familles adoptives, approuva gravement Bogdan Kovacs.

-Ah oui ? fit le voyageur temporel. Toi aussi, tu es tombé sur une géniale famille de cinglés qui a arbitrairement décidé d'inscrire ton nom sur la tapisserie familiale sans te demander ton avis d'abord ? demanda le fugitif avec une réelle curiosité.

Il fallait croire que les parallèles troublants n'étaient pas encore terminés. Il ne manquait plus qu'une co-victime prophétique obsédée par sa personne et Bogdan Kovacs était l'alter-ego officiel de Harry Potter. Ce qui ne ferait que le deuxième à arpenter les couloirs du château. Au moins, le roumain ne cherchait pas à lui faire combattre un mage noir à sa place, comme Harriet.

-Seigneur... soupira Runcorn comme si le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

-Quoi ? demanda le professeur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, encore ? en fronça des sourcils le trentenaire.

C'était que le vieux barbu commençait doucement mais sûrement à lui courir sur le haricot, avec ses commentaires désagréables. Normal qu'Helga Poufsouffle ait décidé de lui faire subir un sort de mutisme...

-Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point est tombée bas la communauté sorcière, lâcha le buste parlant en refusant d'affronter la réalité.

-Les Potter sont géniaux, mais je suis d'accord, ils ont un grain, approuva le Survivant en ne semblant pas se rendre compte que cette définition lui correspondait en tout point. Et le fait qu'ils soient maintenant aux commandes du pays fait un peu peur, je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais je les préfère au reste des politiciens véreux qui parsèment les rangs du Magenmagot, lui révéla-t-il sous l'inspiration horrifiée de la tête parlante.

-C'est un cauchemar, tenta de se réveiller un Nathaniel Runcorn proprement traumatisé.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, ne comprit pas où était le problème le Sauveur. Autant de vendus sur les sièges du parlement est tout simplement scandaleux. C'est triste comme le pouvoir attire toujours les plus ambitieux des moins compétents, partagea son expérience le contemporain du XXIème siècle.

Pour avoir été témoin du grand chambardement politique mené par une cracmole enceinte issue de la famille Nott, Harry pouvait certifier que la corruption et l'incompétence allaient de pair en Grande-Bretagne Magique. Certes, il avait assisté à l'épuration du Magenmagot en tant qu'otage condamné à s'humilier en public en plein Jeux Olympiques, mais il avait quand même vu de ses yeux tous les vieux sang-purs être dépossédés de leurs titres pendant qu'Hermione hurlait de joie et que Ron faisait des petits coucous moqueurs à Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott.

-Pas faux, lâcha le Chasseur des Carpates. Les politiciens sont toujours les moins débrouillards en situation de crise, leur révéla-t-il.

-Ah oui ? fit l'aimant à ennuis.

-Oui, approuva le mercenaire ayant du être témoin d'un beau panel de catastrophes en tous genre. Ces débiles prennent _toujours_ le mauvais chemin quand ils courent pour sauver leur peau, déplora l'étranger.

-C'est vrai que ça doit être coton, pour les garder en un seul morceau, compatit le malchanceux chronique.

-Ah, non, je n'étais pas payé pour les garder en vie, expliqua-t-il. J'étais le type payé pour les tuer, ajouta le tueur à gages expérimenté.

-Et un mercenaire avec votre C.V. est incapble de court-circuiter les avances de Galatea Têntejoy, ricana le professeur peu compatissant.

-Je tue des personnes normales, ne s'étant jamais frotté à la magie et étant persuadé que les dragons ne sont que des contes pour enfants, appuya l'étranger en fusillant son sauveur du regard. Pas des harpies de près d'un siècle capables de voler à dos de sombral, ajouta-t-il comme si ce dernier point était un argument suffisant pour justifier son incapacité à gérer un petit mage noir de rien du tout.

-Je pensais que les Chasseurs de Transylvanie étaient les prédateurs naturels des sorciers, sortit de son apathie Runcorn.

Étant passé maître dans l'art d'occulter les informations dangereuses pour sa santé mentale, le Survivant ne pouvait décemment pas émettre un commentaire déplaisant sur un comportement qu'il adoptait dès qu'il le pouvait. La technique de l'autruche, après tout, était une véritable philosophie de vie ne méritant aucun jugement.

-Ils le sont, lui répondit le Sauveur en roulant tout de même ses yeux verts dans ses orbites devant l'aveuglement du Cinquième Fondateur. Celui-là est juste "une déception officielle", fit le sorcier en pointant l'étranger du pouce.

-Hey ! protesta ladite déception. Je suis un homme accompli et digne de mériter des éloges, articula-t-il en croisant les bras sur son épaisse poitrine.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'un anachronisme, l'aimant à ennuis aurait été prêt à jurer que le mercenaire surmontait ses traumas de l'enfance à l'aide de cassettes audio prodiguant des leçons de vie et des encouragements à prendre son existence en main.

-Hun-hun, ne put que sortir le transfuge temporel.

-Je n'ai jamais eut l'opportunité d'apprendre les us et coutumes de cette communauté particulière, réorienta la conversation la banque de données parlante.

-Dîtes plutôt "particulièrement frappée", marmonna dans sa barbe le type ayant fini de trop nombreuses fois poursuivi par des hommes et femmes déterminés à le transformer en compost.

-Comme si tu étais placé pour parler d'équilibre mental, renifla le Briseur de Sort ne manquant pas de répartie.

Et pour accompagner le malchanceux chronique dans ses périples capillo-tractés, un sens aigue de la répartie était presque indispensable pour supporter le caractère impossible de la Poisse incarnée. D'ailleurs, de tous ses compagnons d'infortune, Carter le chasseur de primes américain et Yatsumi la japonaise badass, avaient toujours trouvé quelque chose à lui répondre à chaque fois que le Sauveur trouvait qu'il faisait de l'esprit avec son humour plus que douteux, et n'avaient jamais hésité à lui faire fermer son clapet à l'aide d'un coup bien senti dans l'estomac. C'était peut-être ce dernier point qui leur avait fait conserver leur stabilité mentale, en fin de compte... Quoique, Sven, le paratonnerre karmique, avait toujours eut un commentaire cinglant et un crochet du gauche prêt à être envoyé dans sa mâchoire ; et pourtant, le pauvre russe était devenu tellement intoxiqué par sa propre folie qu'il avait fini en concubinage au fin fond de l'Alaska avec un loup-garou alpha ayant déclaré la guerre à ses anciens employeurs.

Bref, une répartie était indispensable pour tout ses compagnons d'infortune, sous peine d'internement dans le premier asile venu.

-Il est vrai que la stabilité mentale du professeur Potter reste à débattre, concéda diplomatiquement le buste parlant sous les bruits outrés du Sauveur. Mais que pouvez-vous me dire sur vos semblables ? ré-attaqua l'érudit apparemment incapable de passer à côté d'une source d'informations inédite et loin d'atteindre le potentiel chaotique de l'aimant à ennuis.

-Ils mangent des nourrissons au petit-déjeuner, grogna la créature sanguinaire trouvant le sujet un peu trop personnel pour être évoqué avec un morceau de statue rencontré moins d'une heure auparavant.

-Fascinant, lâcha le Cinquième Fondateur en ne mettant absolument pas en doute les paroles du roumain

Le regard que Bogdan Kovacs coula dans la direction du Survivant fut évocateur quant à l'opinion qu'il avait des compétences intellectuelles du vieux barbu. Le professeur lui renvoya une œillade lui signifiant qu'il partageait son avis. Cependant, pour un type oublié pendant des siècles au fin fond des oubliettes, Nathaniel Runcorn était quand même assez droit dans sa tête. Du moins, plus que la plupart des occupants de ce château de malades.

-Dès que tu trouves un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier, tu m'emmènes avec toi, lui souffla sur un ton de conspirateur le Chasseur de Transylvanie.

-A condition que tu fasses de même, lui répondit pareillement le Sauveur.

-Parfait, murmura l'étranger en lui tendant subtilement sa main droite à l'écart du regard du buste parlant.

Le voyageur temporel ne perdit pas un instant avant de serrer cette main tendue, scellant implicitement leur alliance contre les monstres en tous genre parsemant ce château de cas sociaux. Certes, dans ce marché, c'était tout de même la créature des Carpates qui en ressortait avec le plus d'avantages, mais Harry ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe de cracher sur un atout de cet acabit. Après tout, Bogdan Kovacs n'était pas encore atteint par la folie ambiante de l'école de sorcellerie, possédait tout un panel de points communs avec le Sauveur, et appartenait au cercle très fermé des prédateurs naturels des sorciers. Mieux valait l'avoir dans son camp que contre lui.

-Et que pouvez-vous me dire de plus ? n'en démordit pas Runcorn. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il existait plusieurs sous-catégories de Chasseurs, possédant chacune des caractéristiques surnaturelles, s'accrocha-t-il à son filon comme un pitiponk particulièrement borné.

-Le terme de "famille" risque moins de vous valoir poursuivi par des harpies, grogna la proie de ces monstres à figure humaine.

Le roumain hocha vigoureusement du chef en signe d'assentiment.

-Elles sont encore plus susceptibles que les Vassilescu.

-Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, grinça l'individu s'étant retrouvé traqué pendant des jours par un chasseur de mages noirs beaucoup plus performant que lui-même.

L'unique raison pour laquelle le britannique avait eut la vie sauve suffisamment longtemps pour éclaircir un malheureux malentendu, avait été grâce à une insulte particulièrement bien tournée sur les capacités intellectuelles de ses géniteurs. La créature des Carpates avait perdu ses moyens pendant un court laps de temps, ce qui avait été suffisant pour que le sorcier explique qu'il n'était qu'un touriste en vadrouille et que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres mégalomaniaques avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'embrocher eux-mêmes sur ses fourchettes dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

Harry s'en souvenait encore, lui perché dans un arbre millénaire en plein milieu de la zone incartable des Carpates, tentant d'expliquer au Vassilescu que les évènements épiques et tarabiscotés le poursuivaient sans répit et qu'il ne faisait que subir sa vie en essayant de ne pas trop perdre sa stabilité mentale au passage. Quand le Chasseur lui avait poliment enjoint à descendre de son perchoir, le britannique avait été persuadé que ses efforts de communication avaient été vains et que la créature sanguinaire était déterminée à l'assassiner. Le sorcier était resté de longues heures accroché à sa branche avant que le Vassilescu n'abandonne et le laisse se démerder tout seul en territoire hostile. Il s'était avéré que Harry était ressorti de sa promenade dans les Carpates Incartables avec plusieurs cicatrices héritées de bestioles carnassières, des brûlures au second degré dues à des plantes empoisonnées, un état de fatigue conséquent, des branches et des feuilles accrochées à ses cheveux et vêtements, et une résolution à ne plus jamais s'aventurer sans guide dans ces forêts autrement plus mortelles que la Forêt Interdite.

-Fascinant, lâcha Nathaniel Runcorn.

De l'avis du Sauveur, ce qui était fascinant était le fait que ces femmes métissées à des harpies trouvaient des partenaires pour se reproduire. Ces mégères aux dents et ongles acérées, dotées d'une voix suraiguë pouvant rendre sourd n'importe qui, n'avaient vraiment rien d'attirant aux yeux du dragueur invétéré. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Klaus, son camarade de beuverie vampirique, restait avec sa copine, parfait exemple de cette famille de dégénérés. La sangsue n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre argument que "je l'aime, que veux-tu", en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Ce qui avait toujours été loin de satisfaire le Survivant. Parce que si Klaus habitait dans un endroit un peu moins concentré de bestioles sanguinaires en tous genres, leurs virées entre potes auraient sans doute terminé au fond d'une ruelle derrière un club de strip-tease ; pas avec un nid de frelons de la taille de lévriers à leurs trousses, ou des glandus s'amusant à jeter des feux d'artifice sur un dragon, ou avec son pote en pièces détachées. Quoique, Klaus trouvait ce dernier point toujours amusant. Il s'amusait à jouer avec ses membres sans la moindre honte, traumatisant les pauvres moldus qui croisaient leur route et tirant des soupirs désespérés aux autres créatures magiques. Les fois les plus mémorables restaient celles où il arrangeait ses doigts pour faire des doigts d'honneur aux individus les moins fréquentables, celles où il utilisait des parties de lui-même sur les types qui leur gonflait l'air pour les gifler avec, et celles où ses morceaux étaient balancés sur leurs poursuivants dans l'espoir de les ralentir. Le fait qu'il soit souvent dépourvu d'une jambe ou deux pendant leurs fuites rendait le lancé d'obstacles plus qu'indispensable.

Ah. Que de souvenirs... Bizarrement, se retrouver dans des aventures complètement loufoques en compagnie d'un individu ne demandant que cela et en étant correctement alcoolisé était _drôle_. Le reste de son existence de maudit était à se frapper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à l'aliénation complète, mais ses virées avec Klaus étaient juste... ce qu'aurait du être sa jeunesse, pleine d'insouciance, de joie de vivre et de folie légère. Pas ce cirque rocambolesque rendant fou n'importe qui.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Bogdan Kovacs toussotait bruyamment dans son poing et lui tirait énergiquement la manche.

-Porter, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en faisant des mouvements d'yeux appuyés.

Regardant dans la même direction que le Chasseur, l'aimant à ennuis dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

-Perdre son pauvre élève dans les recoins les moins usités de la Bibliothèque, susurra machiavéliquement Tom Riddle, quel manque de professionnalisme, _professeur_ , ricana sinistrement le futur assassin de masse.

Ledit professeur ouvrit de grands yeux.

C'était qu'il l'avait oublié, ce petit enquiquineur de service.

-Riddle, souffla d'horreur le trentenaire entré dans la Bibliothèque pour justement se débarrasser d'un lien mental indésirable.

Si l'apprenti mage noir apprenait l'existence dudit lien, Harry Potter était d'ors et déjà foutu, fini, fichu.

-Explique-moi comment tu as pu survivre à un Vassilescu alors que tu es incapable de repérer quelqu'un en train de te filer, lâcha Bogdan Kovacs en le regardant avec incrédulité.

-Je me suis planqué dans un arbre de quinze mètres de haut, répondit sincèrement le Sauveur occupé à trouver une sortie ne risquant pas de le catapulter encore plus dans le passé.

C'était que le pauvre petit professeur était cerné, soit par son élève un peu trop collant, soit par des potentielles failles temporelles pouvant le conduire n'importe quand dans le temps. Ses lunettes trafiquées le renseignaient très bien sur les anomalies en faisant luire l'air autour de lui. Le seul endroit déserté par les incohérences temporelles était malheureusement occupé par Voldemort Junior et son insupportable sourire supérieur.

-Ah oui, fit le Chasseur. C'est vrai que les Vassilescu ne savent pas voler, avoua-t-il en se grattant le menton. C'est pas aussi stupide que je l'avais cru.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, intervint Runcorn.

Décidant que cette discussion sur son intellect pouvait être remise à plus tards, de préférence dans ses quartiers privés et autour d'une bonne bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, le trentenaire se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait de notre infirmière, bibliothécaire et professeur d'Arithmancie ? demanda-t-il au préfet.

Et l'ombre louche se planquant dans les rayonnages aussi, mais ça, mieux valait éviter d'en parler au risque de l'invoquer par accident.

-J'ai perdu la trace de Wilson et Fawley quand je suis parti à votre recherche, lui révéla-t-il en chassant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule. Quant à Campbell, je pense qu'elle est restée là où vous l'avez ensorcelée. Et laissez-moi vous dire que quand elle se réveillera, vous aurez sur vos bras un ennemi redoutable.

-Génial, soupira l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs.

-Elle est extrêmement rancunière, lui révéla le cinquième année en osant lui offrir un grand sourire innocent.

-De mieux en mieux, marmonna le Sauveur. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre harpie sur le dos.

-Vous avez vérifié qu'aucune de vos précédentes conquêtes ne vous avez jeté une malédiction particulièrement vicieuse ? l'interrogea le Cinquième Fondateur.

-Oui, grinça férocement le Survivant s'étant fait tester une donne dizaine de fois pour vérifier que les malheurs lui tombant régulièrement sur la figure n'étaient pas dus à autre chose qu'une Poisse Cosmique chronique.

-Avec mon aide et mes précieux conseils, lança l'air de rien l'adolescent pervers, vous n'aurez aucun mal à endurer ce que voudra vous faire subir le professeur Campbell.

-Je préfère encore subir une éternité de tourments plutôt que d'accepter le moindre tes "conseils", grimaça le trentenaire.

-Vous me blessez, professeur, mit-il dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine. Moi qui ne désire que votre bonheur, essuya une larme imaginaire l'apprenti tueur de masse.

Le reniflement de Bogdan Kovacs indiquait sans ambiguïté qu'il n'était pas dupe du manège du parfait petit préfet.

-Godric aurait adoré l'avoir comme élève, annonça le Cinquième Fondateur comme si de rien n'était.

-Excusez-moi ? articula trop calmement l'héritier de Serpentard alors que son sourire devenait trop crispé pour être honnête.

-Oho... souffla l'étranger pressentant une explosion imminente.

-Votre sens de l'humour pointu aurait été très apprécié de Godric Gryffondor, répéta le buste suicidaire et ayant encore moins d'instinct de survie que le Survivant.

Le soubresaut de sa paupière gauche annonçait effectivement une perte de contrôle de la part de l'étudiant ne pouvant résulter qu'en un chaos aux proportions monstrueuses. Alors que le professeur s'apprêtait à effectuer un repli stratégique en abandonnant sur place ses alliés et en allant faire du tourisme dans le passé, une main aux ongles argentés se posa fermement et calmement sur l'épaule du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bizarrement, ce simple contact suffit à faire pâlir dangereusement le sociopathe meurtrier. Le ricanement de mauvais augure qui s'échappa de l'ombre provoqua des frissons sur tout le corps du Survivant.

-Enfin je te retrouve, mon petit Pion, susurra avec délice la Mort sous l'enveloppe physique de Hela Reaper.

Le rire nerveux qui sortit de la bouche du Sauveur fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus contrôlé, quoi que pouvait en dire les autres. Riddle, quant à lui, donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'être embrassé par un Détraqueur. Ce qui n'était pas aussi loin de la réalité que cela.

-Vous avez l'air occupé par de joyeuses retrouvailles, dit le Survivant en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler devant l'aura angoissante qui nimbait l'apparente fillette. Nous allons donc vous laisser, essaya-t-il de fuir le plus loin possible de la mort incarnée.

-Reste, Maître, lui ordonna la gamine d'une voix sépulcrale n'ayant absolument rien de féminin.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rester, souffla d'une voix étranglée Bogdan Kovacs.

-Riche idée, approuva sur le même ton le britannique tétanisé par l'apparition divine.

Ce qui était quand même bizarre. Quand il avait trébuché sur le corps inconscient de Hela Reaper et que cette dernière lui avait expliqué qu'il était effectivement maudit parce que la Fatalité avait décidé de le prendre pour Champion dans un Jeu cosmique entre autres entités sadiques, Harry n'avait pas été plus que cela effrayé par l'apparition. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en moins d'une journée pour qu'il ait droit à une telle réaction de la part de la divinité ?

-Savoir m'a enfin expliqué comment Guerre, Chance et bien sûr Destinée avaient réussis à éjecter le dernier Pion qu'il me restait, lâcha la Faucheuse d'une voix à souiller les sous-vêtements.

Ledit responsable de cette débâcle déglutit difficilement.

-Ah oui ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix à peine audible.

-Je ne peux te faire payer cet affront sans risquer de me faire disqualifier, lui révéla l'entité toute-puissante sous le soupir de soulagement du Sauveur, mais ne crois pas qu'une fois dans mon Royaume, tu pourras goûter à une éternité de paix et de tranquillité, le prévint-elle sinistrement.

Harry Potter crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Même mort, le malchanceux chronique n'aurait pas droit à un repos bien mérité, après une existence surchargée de trucs loufoques encaissés avec un stoïcisme à faire pleurer les pierres.

-Maman... gémit le puissant sorcier aux jambes flageolantes.

Si Bogdan Kovacs n'était pas là pour le maintenir en position verticale grâce à sa main sur son biceps, nul doute que le Sauveur se serait d'ors et déjà étalé par terre comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé brutalement les fils.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, grogna le Chasseur, mais t'as l'air d'avoir plus de chances de survie en compagnie des gobelins.

En sachant que les petits rapaces rabougris avaient l'intention de l'assassiner le plus lentement et douloureusement possible, et qu'il allait fatalement finir entre les griffes cruelles de la Mort, Gringotts était loin d'être une option envisageable.

-Je suis mort, gémit à nouveau le respectable professeur de Xénomagie.

-Pas encore, Maître, lui révéla la Faucheuse sous les traits d'une enfant innocente avec une voix sépulcrale.

-Je suis contre toute forme de torture tant qu'elles me concernent, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Survivant à toutes les catastrophes.

-Et vos élèves, ajouta d'une toute petite voix un Tom Riddle au teint verdâtre.

Alors que le transfuge temporel ouvrait la bouche pour donner son aval dans les futures misères de l'assassin de ses parents, il se souvint qu'une maudite connexion mentale les liait à nouveau, et que si le gosse souffrait, il y avait de fortes chances que l'adulte souffre avec lui. Ce qui n'était absolument pas bon.

-Vous avez l'intention de lui faire quoi, exactement ? demanda le trentenaire sous l'inspiration outrée du buste.

-Vous êtes un professeur de Poudlard ! cracha le Cinquième Fondateur. Il est de votre devoir de porter secours aux étudiants, quels que soient vos sentiments à leurs égards ! le réprimanda l'homme mort depuis des siècles.

Et, effectivement, imiter Helga Poufsouffle et lui jeter un sort de mutisme de temps en temps n'était pas si ridicule que cela.

-Rassure-toi, Maître, ignora superbement la Mort le morceau de statue. Je ne compte pas ruiner mes chances de gagner cette partie en causant du tort à mon dernier Pion, susurra-t-elle en caressant de ses ongles argentés la joue de sa précieuse marionnette sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur.

Avec un peu de chance, l'aspirant mage noir allait comprendre que harceler sexuellement son enseignant en lui susurrant langoureusement son titre était purement insupportable et allait se calmer en sa présence.

-Ah oui ? fit le Pion adverse avec une inquiétude justifiée.

La gamine, après tout, émanait une aura sombre semblant recouvrir tout son corps d'enfant et venir lécher le pauvre étudiant tétanisé de terreur. N'importe qui serait terrassé de terreur à la place des pauvres humains présents dans cette Bibliothèque détraquée. Mais en ce qui concernait le Sauveur, c'était un autre point qui lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. Parce que si c'était au tour de Mort de Jouer, il était certain qu'une nouvelle catastrophe divine allait rappliquer sous forme d'armada de bateaux fantômes ou d'invasions de Détraqueurs.

-Oui, approuva l'apparente enfant aux cheveux argentés en venant coller sa bouche près de l'oreille du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Je viens juste lui signifier que tout nouvel échec de sa part sera _extrêmement_ déplaisant, ricana la mort incarnée sous les frissons de terreur du pauvre étudiant.

Une partie de Harry Potter se demanda vaguement comment une gosse de moins d'un mètre cinquante pouvait arriver à souffler et ricaner dans l'oreille d'un adolescent approchant de peu le mètre quatre-vingt. Proportionnellement parlant, cette gymnastique aurait due être impossible. Coulant un regard vers le sol, le professeur ne vit aucun pied à travers le nuage sombre qu'était l'aura de la Grande Faucheuse. À première vue, la Mort était en lévitation, presque de la même façon que Voldemort quand celui-ci l'avait poursuivi avec Hagrid quand ils étaient partis de chez les Dursley. C'était plus qu'étrange, c'était _louche_.

-Et, euh... fit Bogdan Kovacs avec plus de courage que le commun des mortels. On est aussi compris dans la "déplaisance" ou on sert juste de témoins ? osa-t-il demander à la mort personnifiée en s'accrochant au professeur comme pour l'utiliser en bouclier si l'entité se mettait à le charger.

L'apparente enfant aux cheveux argentés coula son regard aveugle sur l'étranger se rapetissant derrière le britannique et pencha sa tête d'un côté.

-Tu n'appartiens à aucun Joueur, lui révéla-t-elle sous le soupir de soulagement du Sauveur. Ta mort n'a donc aucune importance pour moi, expliqua-t-elle avant de poser ses yeux morts sur le malheureux malchanceux chronique grimaçant. Quant à toi, Maître, déclara la Mort d'une voix effrayante, je me suis assurée que tu n'oserais plus jamais t'en prendre à mon précieux Pion.

Il tenait donc la responsable de la fameuse connexion mentale indésirable. Mais il ne pouvait ni lui coller son poing dans la figure, ni annuler leur nouveau lien psychique sous peine de mettre vraiment en rogne une entité surpuissante lui promettant mille tourments s'il osait porter la main sur son Champion.

-Génial, couina le meurtrier de Lord Voldemort.

-Bien, conclut Hela Reaper en reprenant une apparence un peu plus humaine. Maitenant que j'ai votre attention, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous.

-Des cœurs palpitants sacrifiés sur un autel à votre gloire ? proposa Bogdan Kovacs en ne pouvant maîtriser le rire nerveux qui sortit de ses lèvres.

-Non, en fronça les narines l'enfant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les mortels s'acharnaient à m'offrir des choses, expliqua-t-elle dans un reniflement méprisant. Comme s'ils possédaient quoique ce soit qui pourrait bien m'intéresser, ricana-t-elle en caressant langoureusement le visage de Riddle de ses ongles argentés.

-Je prends note, déglutit difficilement l'étranger.

-Purement fascinant, revint dans la discussion Nathaniel Runcorn.

-Silence, si tu ne veux pas n'être qu'un vulgaire morceau de pierre, ordonna sèchement Mort.

Apparemment, la Faucheuse était discriminante avec les représentations physiques des disparus. Normal. Pourquoi est-ce que le trentenaire était-il surpris ?

-Et donc, reprit le suicidaire Chasseur de Transylvanie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de Porter ? le vendit sans états d'âme son tout nouveau compagnon d'infortune.

-Espèce de sale-, grogna d'une voix sourde le Survivant avant de se faire interrompre par Hela Reaper.

-Je ne peux rien exiger de lui sans que Destinée ne crie à la tricherie, grogna à son tour l'incarnation de la mort.

-Bien sûr, approuva le roumain n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais toi, petit humain, sourit-elle sinistrement de ses dents blanches. _Toi_ , tu es un cas différent, ricana-t-elle sous les frémissements apeurés de la montagne de muscles de mercenaire. Je peux faire ce que je veux de ta petite personne sans qu'aucun des Joueurs ne trouve à y redire, continua-t-elle à ricaner tout en caressant sa pauvre proie tétanisée.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry Potter était heureux d'avoir été choisi par la Fatalité pour représenter ses intérêts.

-C'est qui le plus poissard, maintenant ? lui murmura-t-il en ne pouvant contenir sa satisfaction. Le type étant la propriété d'une divinité, ou celui qui n'a personne pour le protéger des manipulations sadiques d'une autre entité ?

-Par conséquent, reprit la Joueuse, tu vas faire tout ce que je dis, si tu ne veux pas subir mon mécontentement.

Comme montée sur ressorts, la créature sanguinaire effectua un salut militaire parfaitement exécuté, et lâcha le Sauveur dans le processus, qui, dépourvu de sa béquille humaine, n'arriva pas à retrouver sa stabilité avant de se fracasser le nez par terre. Grognant plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, le professeur se redressa sur ses coudes tremblants pour faire face à la Grande Faucheuse et son Pion.

-Je suis pratiquement certain qu'influencer un mortel pour qu'il fasse des choses peu recommandables est considéré comme de la triche, prononça le Survivant entre ses dents claquantes et avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait réunir.

La déité se suréleva un peu plus pour un effet de contre-plongée plus intimidant. Le pauvre humain encore à terre eut l'impression que son déglutissement lui déchirait la gorge.

Parfois, le malchanceux chronique se demandait s'il n'était pas masochiste, en plus de posséder des pulsions suicidaires. Certes, contrecarrer les plans de l'adversaire directe de l'entité sadique continuellement perchée sur son épaule était indispensable pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais la défier aussi peu subtilement était complètement _débile_. Hermione l'aurait assurément frappé de ses précieux bouquins de taille encyclopédique si elle avait été témoin de cette débâcle suintant la bêtise humaine.

-Tu _oses_ me menacer, siffla la voix n'ayant plus rien d'humain par la bouche d'une enfant de onze ans.

Ses cheveux argentés voletaient au-dessus de sa tête comme secoués par une tempête invisible et impalpable. Ses yeux morts paraissaient être l'entrée des enfers ouverte à son intention. Ses ongles argentés creusaient des sillons sur le visage parfait et juvénile de Tom Riddle. Ses robes noires s'étaient transformées en halo sombre et malfaisant nimbant l'intégralité du couloir dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Les grimoires volants fuyaient à travers les failles temporelles les plus proches. Un spectacle de cauchemar prenait place sous les yeux terrifiés et impressionnés du Sauveur. Terrifiés, parce qu'il était à deux doigts de souiller pour de bon ses sous-vêtements ; impressionnés, parce que même Myriam aurait été incapable d'une mise en scène aussi parfaite.

-Mais c'est vous qui me menacez ! gémit d'une voix suraiguë le chasseur de mages noirs expérimenté en plaquant ses mains sur son crâne dans le vain espoir de se protéger de l'ire de la Mort.

-J'approuve, souffla Runcorn, incapable de s'empêcher de la ramener.

-Ne te prends pas pour plus important que tu ne l'es, Maître, lui souffla sinistrement la Faucheuse dans un sourire trop large et avec trop de dents pointues pour être autre chose qu'une nouvelle tentative d'intimidation. Tu n'es qu'un Pion en attente d'être déplacé aux envies de Destinée.

Bizarrement, ce commentaire eut l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Sans doute parce qu'Harry Potter commençait à en avoir vraiment marre d'être traité comme une marionnette dénuée de volonté propre et à la merci de toutes les catastrophes divines qu'on lui envoyait dans la tronche à un rythme de métronome endiablé. Au lieu de finir de terrifier le Sauveur, la dernière menace de la Mort l'énerva suffisamment pour qu'il fasse abstraction de sa peur pour lui asséner avec autant de panache que la situation lui permettait :

-Rappelle-moi _qui_ a écopé d'un gage qui l'oblige à être le larbin du Destin ?

Bogdan Kovacs s'étrangla dans sa salive devant le toupet suicidaire du britannique.

Hela Reaper plissa ses yeux aveugles.

-Fais _très_ attention à tes prochaines paroles, Maître, elles risquent d'être les dernières, prononça trop calmement l'incarnation terrestre de la mort.

La partie raisonnable de la psyché du Sauveur hurla hystériquement sur le reste de son cerveau et lui ordonna de s'écraser platement le plus rapidement possible. L'autre partie, celle qui avait répondu aux piques de Snape et qui avait monté un groupe de défense clandestin, esquissa un sourire de canaille et fit un doigt d'honneur magistral à la partie raisonnable.

-Que tu dis, renifla le Survivant à l'instinct de survie atrophié. Parce qu'à mon avis, ton histoire de "Maître de la Mort" est incomplète.

Le mutisme de la gamine fut un aveu en soi.

-Ha ! s'écria l'aimant à ennuis en pointant de l'index la déité surpuissante. Je le savais ! Tu m'as menti et j'ai tout à fait le droit de t'ordonner des trucs ! se réjouit le trentenaire commençant à perdre les pédales à cause de sa tension trop élevée.

-Porter, lui siffla à l'oreille Bogdan Kovacs. La ferme, lui ordonna-t-il fermement. Tu vas la mettre encore plus en colère.

En effet, l'apparente gamine paraissait sur le point d'exploser de rage et d'assassiner quelqu'un, lui de préférence.

-Espèce de misérable petit _ver_ , grogna la voix sépulcrale.

Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... Et que cette histoire d'ordres n'était peut-être pas aussi vraisemblable que cela.

-Ne le tuez pas ! piailla son harceleur le plus véhément toujours entre les griffes de la Faucheuse. J'en ai besoin, plaida-t-il la survie de son professeur.

Même à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, Voldemort Junior laissait son obsession pour sa co-victime prophétique guider ses actes et ses paroles. N'importe qui d'autre aurai été ravi que la Mort s'intéresse à un autre individu pendant que ses griffes lui caressaient langoureusement le visage. Mais pas Tom Riddle, non, lui préférait conserver sa potentielle source de Savoir et de Connaissance pour devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres régnant sans conteste sur la planète. Normal.

-Oui, ne nous tuez pas, répéta avec l'énergie du désespoir Nathaniel Runcorn. Il a besoin de nous, déforma-t-il les paroles de l'adolescent pour sa propre convenance.

-De moi, plus précisément, marmonna le Sauveur.

-Ta gueule, Porter, ou je t'étrangle, grogna menacemment la montagne de muscles roumaine en se plaquant contre une étagère pour éviter de se faire pulvériser par accident.

Et alors que la gamine en lévitation s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle intimidation, ou à l'emmener faire un tour dans son Royaume, l'aura sombre et meurtrière explosa comme une bulle de savon et le corps sans vie d'Hela Reaper s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol de la Bibliothèque. Le temps resta suspendu pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougeant ou ne respirant trop fort avant que le buste ne ruine le silence pensant.

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Runcorn avec une légère hystérie dans la voix.

-Je crois qu'on vient de tuer la mort, prononça très calmement l'étranger toujours plaqué contre une étagère tout en touchant du bout de sa chaussure le corps immobile de l'enfant.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, répondit la tête parlante d'un ton cassant. La mort ne peut pas mourir, ce serait un manque de professionnalisme déshonorant, avança-t-il son argument imparable selon ses critères de buste centenaire.

-"Déshonorant", ne put que répéter l'aimant à ennuis encore sonné par la débauche d'effets spéciaux avec un degré de déconcertation conséquent.

-M'avait pas trop l'air de quelqu'un "professionnel", marmonna dans sa barbe le Chasseur en tapotant plus vigoureusement du pied le bras immobile de la gamine.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, intervint un Tom Riddle tombé au sol et au teint verdâtre.

-Prends de grandes inspirations, lui conseilla le Survivant lui aussi en train de se calmer après le déchaînement de violence de l'entité surpuissante.

-Mais c'était _quoi, ça_? ne put s'empêcher de demander le parfait petit préfet occupé à juguler sa nausée.

-Ca, fit le professeur au même niveau que son étudiant, c'était l'une des Dix Plaies qui me courent après pour que je fasse leur sale boulot à leur place, se trouvant accessoirement être une déité omnipotente en train d'effectuer un gage sur Terre, et déterminée à gagner un Jeu où des pauvres mortels se retrouvent torturés pour le plus grand plaisir de ces sadiques d'entités cosmiques, résuma-t-il.

-Fascinant, lâcha Runcorn avec un intérêt non-négligeable. Et quelles sont les règles en vigueur de ce "jeu", exactement ? voulut savoir la science incarnée.

-Je vais vomir, répéta le cinquième année en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

-Et elle risque de revenir, l'entité sadique ? demanda le roumain toujours occupé à toucher le corps sans vie du bout de sa chaussure.

Le Sauveur haussa les épaules.

-De ce que j'en sais, ce qui n'est pas grand chose, c'est à son tour de lancer les dés, donc attends-toi à une méchante surprise, s'adressa-t-il à l'élève décomposé à côté de lui.

- _Pourquoi_? ne put que dire l'adolescent entre deux haut-le-cœur à peine contrôlés.

-Parce que tu es son dernier Pion, lui révéla sa co-victime prophétique.

Riddle garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'exploser :

-Mais pourquoi _moi_? De tous les pauvres abrutis qu'elle aurait put choisir !

Le professeur de Xénomagie haussa à nouveau les épaules de sa position horizontale.

-Apparemment, c'est complètement aléatoire, lui expliqua-t-il. Et ne te plains pas, lui fit-il honteusement la morale en dressant un index dans sa direction. Parce que toi, tu n'es pas maudit d'une entité complètement barjot au sens de l'humour douteux qui s'amuse à te catapulter des tuiles en plein visage pour voir comment tu te démerdes, grogna le malchanceux chronique.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes-, fit l'étudiant n'ayant de toute évidence pas suivi l'échange entre la déité et l'humain.

-Oui, grinça l'adulte d'une humeur massacrante. Je suis la chienne du Destin, résuma-t-il le calvaire sans fin qu'était son existence capillo-tractée.

-Mes condoléances, marmonna Bogdan Kovacs en coupant une mèche de cheveux argentés au couteau de chasse.

Accroupis face au cadavre d'une enfant, un couteau long et acéré à la main, le Chasseur avait tout d'un tueur en série en train de prélever son trophée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que quelqu'un s'amuse à la prendre pour ingrédient de potion, prononça calmement le Survivant.

-Parce qu'elle va se réveiller ? piailla la créature sanguinaire et cracheuse de flammes en palissant dangereusement.

-Y'a de fortes chances, ouais, avoua le type lui ayant trébuché dessus par accident.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ?! s'écria le roumain en s'éloignant du corps sans vie le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais faut quand même être sacrément capitaliste pour s'en prendre à l'enveloppe d'une entité surpuissante correctement en rogne ! se défendit le Sauveur.

-Ha ! De la part d'un tenancier d'une boutique louche de l'Allée des Embrumes, je trouve ça particulièrement gonflé ! répliqua son compagnon d'infortune possédant effectivement un sens de la répartie.

-J'étais un commerçant honnête, moi, monsieur ! mentit sans vergogne le trentenaire dans une imitation parfaite d'une Myriam scandalisée par de pareilles accusations.

Le Chasseur renifla.

-Et moi, je suis la fierté de mon paternel, grinça l'auto-proclamée honte de sa Famille.

-Tu pourrais être la reine d'Angleterre que je m'en taponnerais quand même le coquillard allègrement ! ne se laissa pas démonter le Sauveur.

-Et il y en a beaucoup, des dieux qui se font passer pour des gamines de première année ? demanda Riddle beaucoup trop calmement pour que le trentenaire ne prenne pas peur.

Tournant sa tête brune vers le jeune adolescent, Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas d'être témoin d'un plan brillant et mégalomaniaque visant à assassiner des entités omniscientes et omnipotentes.

-Euuuh... fit sa bouche sans l'aval de son cerveau. Non ? répondit-il en prenant grand soin de ne pas révéler que, par contre, d'autres pauvres cloches maudites par des déités sadiques se trimbalaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du glorieux château.

-Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? plissa des yeux le trop intelligent étudiant.

Parce que même s'il avait été trop choqué pour intégrer la moitié de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la Grande Faucheuse, Voldemort était assez malin pour se rendre compte que sa proie n'était n'importe quel mortel venu.

-Euuuh... fit à nouveau le trentenaire. Un aimant à ennuis ? tenta-t-il le saut de la foi en sachant qu'il allait pitoyablement s'écraser par terre.

-C'est ça, renifla l'adolescent reprenant des couleurs et sa contenance.

-Auriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, intervint Runcorn, réunis les Reli-

-Chhhhhhh ! le coupa le puissant sorcier en lui faisant signe de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le remette là où il l'avait trouvé.

-Mais-, revint à la charge le buste parlant.

-Pas un mot, claqua la voix autoritaire du Sauveur. Je ne veux rien savoir, ajouta-t-il avant que le vieux barbu ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

-Je veux juste-, recommença le morceau de statue avant de se prendre un sort de mutisme dans la tronche.

-Je vous avais prévenu ! s'écria le Sauveur en pointant un index furieux vers la tête décapitée.

La figure purement outrée du buste mit du baume au cœur du professeur au professionnalisme tronqué. S'il avait eut des doigts, nul doute que le Cinquième Fondateur lui aurait fait des gestes obscènes pour illustrer ce qu'il pensait de l'enseignant.

-Est-ce que le vieux a dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? demanda Bogdan Kovacs d'une voix blanche.

-Non ? tenta vainement le Sauveur une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi ? voulut savoir l'aspirant mage noir n'ayant heureusement jamais entendu parler du conte des Trois Frères.

Mieux valait pour sa santé mentale déclinante qu'il en reste ainsi.

-Tu ne fais que prononcer une syllabe qui ne me plaît pas et tu finis de la même manière que le vieux barbu, menaça-t-il le Chasseur de Transylvanie en brandissant sa baguette comme un index de vieux mage moralisateur.

Bogdan Kovacs loucha sur ce bout de bois capable de le pulvériser d'une seule pensée, blanchit nettement en supposant que le Bâton de la Mort était agité sous son nez, et tourna une clef invisible devant ses lèvres abîmées. Voilà qui était déjà un problème en moins sur le plateau surchargé du Survivant.

-Je n'aime pas ne pas recevoir de réponses satisfaisantes à mes questions, gronda Voldemort Junior pour une fois dépourvu de son masque affable et souriant d'élève modèle.

-Et moi je n'aime pas devoir passer mon temps à subir des catastrophes divines, répliqua sèchement l'aimant à ennuis. Et est-ce que tu m'entends me plaindre ? demanda-t-il réthoriquement.

-Oui, dirent les deux individus n'étant pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de mutisme.

-Mauvais exemple, marmonna dans sa barbe le professeur responsable. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas mon problème, que je me contrefiche de tes exigences et que si tu me pompes l'air encore une fois avec cette histoire comme quoi je serais "anormal" ou "différent", mima-t-il des guillemets avec les doigts de sa main libre, tu pourras dire adieu à tout entraînement aux arts martiaux moldus, déclara fermement l'ancien apprenti de Carter.

Voldemort Junior plissa ses yeux noirs avec une hostilité palpable.

-Soit, articula-t-il comme si ce simple mot lui écorchait le palais. Mais ne pensez pas que je m'avoue vaincu ou que je vous laisserais bâcler vos responsabilités me concernant.

-C'est ça, fit le Sauveur en s'intéressant plus au cadavre gisant sur le sol de la Bibliothèque qu'à son harceleur attitré.

L'apparente gosse risquait de se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, et suivant comment son lancé de dés s'était déroulé ou quelles nouvelles cartes elle avait bien put piocher, elle pouvait soit être d'une humeur joyeuse ou encore plus meurtrière. Comme Bogdan Kovacs avant lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de toucher du bout de sa chaussure le corps sans vie étalé au sol. Le Survivant avait croisé pas mal de cadavres au cours de son existence haute en couleur, mais la vue de cette enfant sacrifiée pour servir de moyen de transport à une entité sadique par des fanatiques idolâtrant Satan restait tout de même-

Une minute.

N'existait-il pas _déjà_ une secte de fanatiques de Reliques qui étaient prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur les artefacts surpuissants ? Et l'une de ses étudiantes n'avait-elle pas accusé Howard Fawley d'en faire partie ? Ca faisait un peu trop de coïncidence au mètre carré pour être autre chose qu'une embrouille allant lui exploser dramatiquement au visage. C'était _couru d'avance_ , qu'une armée de fanatiques allait essayer de le kidnapper pour le catapulter à la tête de leur organisation de fous furieux, ou allait tenter de lui voler sa cape et sa baguette presque normale. "Presque", parce que sa baguette en bois de houx état quand même un jumelée avec celle de-

-Oh. Putain, lâcha Harry Potter en zieutant sur l'adolescent en train d'essayer de se mettre en position verticale sans s'étaler par terre au passage.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail diablement important ? Si Riddle venait à savoir que le cœur de leurs baguettes étaient issus du même phénix, le Sauveur n'aurait plus droit à un instant de repos.

-Quoi ? lui cracha au visage sa co-victime prophétique liée à lui par trop de complots divins pour que le trentenaire puisse faire autre chose que le détester.

Lui faire savoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime portion du bordel sans nom qu'étaient leurs existences était tout simplement _inenvisageable_.

-Rien, répondit donc le Sauveur en détournant le regard.

Et, ohhhh ! Que ce bouquin avait l'air tout simplement parfait. Vu l'agitation muette de Nathaniel Runcorn, le buste avait aussi l'air d'être particulièrement intéressé par ce grimoire aux pages jaunies venant d'atterrir gracieusement près de lui. À vrai dire, n'importe quel sorcier s'y connaissant un peu en matériel d'érudition aurait sauté sur ce livre à la moindre occasion.

-Que personne ne bouge, ordonna dans un souffle le Survivant tout en s'approchant le plus lentement possible du bouquin volant.

Harry aurait pu jurer que le livre était en train de le fixer et de le défier de l'attraper avant qu'il s'envole dans la première faille temporelle venue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Riddle en plissant ses charmants sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est qu'un livre, haussa des épaules la montagne de muscles analphabète.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, siffla entre ses dents le puissant sorcier ayant traversé les continents.

-Vraiment ? fit avec beaucoup trop de convoitise dans la voix l'aspirant mage noir.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de la fermer... Donner au futur Lord Voldemort les moyens de contrôler des Magies Interdites n'était assurément _pas_ ce qu'il était venu faire dans le passé. Parce qu'évidemment, le truc posé près de Runcorn avait tout d'un recueil sensé avoir été détruit au cours de la purge des Savoirs jugés dangereux pour l'avenir de l'espèce humaine. Mettre une chose aussi précieuse et au potentiel destructeur exponentiel entre les mains avides de Tom Riddle était la dernière chose à faire, pour la survie de la planète.

-Ca ressemble pourtant à n'importe quel bouquin, laissa parler son ignorance l'étranger.

Et, effectivement, pour des yeux non avertis, le livre apparemment doué de conscience pouvait passer pour un grimoire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais pour être l'heureux propriétaire de feuillets séculaires regorgeants de maléfices interdits et oubliés, le Survivant était bien placé pour savoir que le sublime symbole inscrit sur la couverture en cuir n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait trouver dans la première bibliothèque venue. Une telle épaisseur de parchemins ne pouvait donc qu'être annonciateur de secrets juteux et particulièrement intéressants pour un collectionneur de magies inédites tel que Harry Potter. Même si techniquement, l'aimant à ennuis n'amassait tout un tas de savoirs que par un concours de circonstances des plus fortuits. Mais bon, personne au sein de l'école n'avait besoin de connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle le professeur de Xénomagie était aussi calé sur pleins de sujets n'ayant apparemment pas grand chose en commun.

-Fermez-la, siffla ledit professeur en s'approchant le plus précautionneusement possible du grimoire volant. Si ce bouquin s'envole à tire d'aile et que je n'arrive plus à lui mettre la main dessus, je vous tiendrais personnellement responsable, grogna le digne membre du personnel éducatif de Poudlard en arrivant enfin à portée de main de cette source de connaissances oubliées.

-Que de menaces, _professeur_ , récupéra ses moyens son harceleur attitré pour le plus grand déplaisir du Survivant.

Il était certain que le Sauveur préférait son élève entre les griffes de la Mort plutôt qu'apte à sortir des plaisanteries douteuses sur son compte. Peut-être pouvait-il inviter de temps en temps Hela Reaper à assister aux cours des cinquièmes années, histoire de refroidir les ardeurs de ce maudit adolescent beaucoup trop persistant pour son propre bien.

-Seigneur, accordez-moi la force de ne pas l'étrangler, siffla entre ses dents le contemporain du XXI siècle en tendant lentement la main gauche vers le grimoire précieux.

Une prière de temps en temps à diverses divinités sensées être miséricordieuses ne pouvait décemment pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il possédait bien une croix carolingienne accrochée religieusement à son poignet, des fois que son grigri typiquement inoffensif suffise à réveiller la compassion du dieu chrétien. Ce n'était donc pas complètement hypocrite de sa part de supplier une divinité à laquelle il ne croyait pas dans le simple but de rendre sa vie plus supportable. Ca l'était juste un tout petit peu.

Alors que ses doigts gauches s'approchaient du vieux codex en cuir, sa main droite était crispée contre sa baguette en bois de houx, prête à asservir le malheureux bouquin ayant attiré son attention. Harry n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son but quand un bruit d'éboulement monstrueux résonna entre les étagères. Comme un moineau venant d'entendre un bruit de klaxon, le grimoire ne perdit pas de temps pour déployer ses pages jaunies et tenter d'échapper au redoutable sorcier. Éructant un juron emprunté à Carter mettant en doute la sexualité de l'un des Fondateurs de son pays, le professeur se jeta précipitamment sur le vieux grimoire tenant plus d'un vif d'or qu'autre chose, dans le vain espoir de l'attraper avant qu'il ne soit définitivement hors de sa portée. Gêné par les gesticulations fébriles du trentenaire, le bouquin convoité n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers Bogdan Kovacs et Tom Riddle. La simple pensée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si Voldemort Junior entrait en possession de cette source de savoirs lui donnait des sueurs froides et un rire nerveux.

Alors que le livre volait gaiement en direction de l'aspirant mage noir et qu'Harry Potter était sur le point de faire un malaise vagal, la massive main du Chasseur de Transylvanie interrompit brutalement le vol du fuyard et le cauchemar éveillé du Sauveur.

-C'est officiel, décréta le Survivant d'une voix tremblante en posant ses mains sur ses genoux flageolants. J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre à cette école de cinglés, avoua l'aimant à ennuis en prenant de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur palpitant un peu trop dans sa poitrine. Sois mon compagnon d'inf- fut-il honteusement coupé.

-OUI ! s'écria Tom Riddle avec une joie loin d'être feinte.

-C'était pas à _toi_ que je parlais, grogna le professeur d'une voix acide n'entachant nullement l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent.

-Si c'est mon amitié que tu veux, Porter, elle t'est acquise, dit gravement Bogdan Kovacs en tenant le bouquin comme un poulet cherchant désespérément à échapper à la casserole.

-À la bonne heure ! rayonna le Survivant.

-Et si c'est la mienne-, essaya de s'inclure l'étudiant à l'ambition sans limites.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec _toi_ , craqua l'individu destiné à passer son existence de maudit collé à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres de pacotille.

-Dur, lâcha la montagne de muscles roumaine en voyant l'adolescent prendre un masque de chiot rejeté par son maître.

-Ne te laisse pas avoir par le jeu d'acteur de ce menteur pathologique, le prévint le britannique en détournant soigneusement le regard.

Ce pitiponk sournois avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se renseigner sur les faiblesses de sa proie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres conclusions au fait que l'orgueilleux préfet de Serpentard cherchait à l'amadouer avec ses yeux embués de larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, foi de Harry Potter, il allait résister aux globes oculaires remplis de larmes factices et faire mentir les précieuses statistiques de l'étudiant modèle.

Bogdan Kovacs ne fit que hausser ses massives épaules et lui tendre le grimoire tant désiré, qui se contorsionnait comme il pouvait entre les mains expertes de la créature des Carpates.

-Mais laissez-moi au moins jeter un petit coup d'œil, supplia inutilement le futur assassin de ses parents.

-Pour que tu sois capable de le reconnaître plus facilement et me le voler ? reniffa le trentenaire. Certainement pas, affirma le Sauveur en jetant un sortilège au précieux codex pour le rendre aussi immobile que son apparence le suggérait et avant de le ranger avec mille précautions à l'intérieur de son sac en perles à la contenance infinie.

Le regard que Tom Riddle posa sur l'accessoire purement féminin fit reculer prudemment le transfuge temporel.

-Je vous assure que vous voler n'entre absolument pas dans mes projets, lui mentit sans vergogne l'adolescent dans un sourire beaucoup trop mielleux pour être honnête.

-C'est ça, renifla l'étranger avec dérision. Et aucun mage noir ne cherche à me saucissonner sur une table, railla-t-il.

Il serait d'ailleurs intéressant d'expliquer au Chasseur que Galatea ne lui courrait après que pour son sperme, et qu'une fois celui-ci obtenu, il serait en sécurité relative dudit mage noir pratiquement centenaire. Ainsi, le Sauveur aurait à la fois le soutien de sa dangereuse collègue et un compagnon d'infortune de qualité supérieure pour empêcher les catastrophes divines de l'ensevelir. Une idée à creuser.

Sauf qu'il restait cette folle furieuse d'Athéna James, toujours à la recherche d'ingrédients rares pour ses potions allant changer la conception qu'avaient les sorciers de la Magie. Avec Frankeinstein dans les parages, aucun être différent de la norme n'était à l'abri, et certainement pas un Chasseur de Transylvanie incapable de se défendre par lui-même. Peut-être qu'avec un ou deux bracelets de sa conception, la pauvre créature sanguinaire serait capable de se promener tout seul dans les couloirs sans craindre de faire une mauvaise rencontre. À condition qu'il ne le transforme pas en goule par accident. D'ailleurs, le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la magie traditionnelle pouvait bien fonctionner sur un Chasseur, ces derniers étant pratiquement des mutants possédant des traits appartenant à certaines créatures magiques. Et demander à Bogdan Kovacs de se prêter à quelques examens allait fatalement finir avec une aile du château incendiée par les bons soins du mercenaire. Donc, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger le type le plus utile de cette école de cinglés sans l'avantage de son Attirail. Voilà qui promettait des nuits d'insomnie et de migraines carabinées.

Mais présentement, Harry Potter avait autre chose de beaucoup plus important à s'occuper. Comme empêcher un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres de mettre la main sur ce qui lui appartenait et qui pouvait causer la destruction de la planète si des abrutis voulaient faire joujou avec l'intérieur de son sac en perles. Et, vu le regard de pure envie que posait le parfait petit préfet sur l'accessoire bleu et féminin, le trentenaire avait intérêt à marquer son territoire le plus rapidement possible, s'il ne voulait pas gérer une autre pluie de catastrophes divines.

-Riddle, prévint son élève le professeur, si je découvre que l'une de mes possessions a subitement disparu, je vous tiendrais personnellement responsable, déclara l'impartial enseignant en s'assurant que sa Beauté et son beretta étaient toujours à ses cuisses.

Le chasseur de mages noir retint un sifflement ennuyé quand il se souvint que son arme moldue empruntée à Carter avait été égarée la veille au cours de ses péripéties épiques. Ses tâtonnements et sa figure sombre ne passèrent malheureusement pas inaperçus aux yeux de l'adolescent.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, professeur ? lui demanda la peste avec un visage trop innocent pour être honnête.

La simple pensée d'imaginer que Riddle avait mit la main sur son revolver du futur suffit à donner des frissons au Survivant.

-Est-ce qu'il a récupéré un truc dans les gravas, hier ? demanda le transfuge temporel à l'étranger lui-aussi présent lors de cette débâcle.

-Aucune idée, lui avoua Bogdan Kovacs en haussant ses massives épaules.

-Vachement utile, marmonna le sorcier.

-J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose que son ancien propriétaire a laissé tomber par négligence, lâcha son harceleur attitré avec un sourire de canaille.

-Et un "quelque chose" qui ressemblait à quoi, on peut savoir ? grinça le Survivant commençant à en avoir marre de ces conneries.

-À une arme à feu tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue, lui révéla le préfet de Serpentard en admirant sa manucure avec une indifférence feinte.

-Okay, ce truc est à moi, affirma le professeur. Tu me le donnes bien gentiment ou je trouve le moyen de te faire exclure une semaine de Poudlard, tenta-t-il le chantage.

Le plissement de sourcils purement hostile du gosse fit comprendre au Sauveur qu'il aurait peut-être dû réserver cette cartouche pour quelque chose de plus sérieux, comme l'abandon pour qu'il le prenne un jour comme "apprenti" ou "assistant".

-Oho... fit le roumain en reculant jusqu'au buste muet et gigotant de Nathaniel Runcorn.

-Vous ne possédez pas l'autorité pour ce genre de menace, professeur, prononça d'une voix glaciale l'adolescent irréprochable.

-Que tu crois, bluffa le Sauveur en se permettant un petit sourire en coin à la fois supérieur et moqueur.

Harry Potter avait toujours recours au bluff quand il se retrouvait cerné de toute part ou dans une mauvaise passe. Broder un mensonge un tant soit peu convaincant était devenu presque une seconde nature quand un individu le mettait au pied du mur. Le problème, dans ce genre de situation, était de réussir à tenir parole sous peine de plonger dans des ennuis encore abracadabrants. Ce qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'il n'aimait se l'avouer.

-Dippet ne permettrait pas que son élève le plus- , commença à parler l'aspirant mage noir avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Mais Dumbledore a un autre avis sur la question, lui sourit-il comme un sale gosse ne demandant qu'à se prendre un pain dans la gueule.

D'ailleurs, vu le regard de Riddle, le gamin devait effectivement avoir la tentation de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso.

-J'ai des amis qui- , tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de le convaincre que sa menace creuse était impossible à tenir.

-Je suis l'Héritier du clan Potter et le fils de l'actuel chef du gouvernement, lui envoya-t-il sans pitié entre les dents. Je ne pense pas que tes "amis", quelque soit leur influence, puissent faire quoi que ce soit contre moi.

C'était que cette conversation commençait à être véritablement amusante. Remettre à sa place Voldemort Junior était tout simplement sans prix.

-Hum-hum, fit une voix féminine à la gauche du Sauveur.

Sauveur qui sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser d'horreur, les cicatrices de sa main gauche lui tirailler la peau et sa baguette se pointer d'elle-même sur la source de ce bruit de gorge ressemblant beaucoup trop à celui de Dolores Ombrage pour que le trentenaire ne réagisse pas par réflexe.

-Oh non, gémit Bogdan Kovacs en se plaquant encore plus aux rayonnages. Pas elle, pria-t-il des dieux sadiques.

-Professeur Potter, comme on se retrouve, ricana la nouvelle arrivante comme un méchant de cartoon stéréotypé.

Malgré le ridicule de la situation, le Sauveur ne put retenir le frisson de mauvais augure qui lui parcouru le dos.

-Miss James ! rayonna de bonheur Tom Riddle en constatant qu'une alliée inattendue venait de se joindre à lui.

Ses cheveux verts liés en une tresse plus fonctionnelle qu'esthétique, ses mains gantées placées sur ses hanches, sa robe tachée secouée par des mouvements d'air, une armée de bouquins volants l'entourant comme des papillons et escortant l'élue d'un conte de fées, Frankenstein foutait un peu les jetons.

-Riddle, brave sous-fifre, le salua-t-elle d'un petit signe de tête. Comment se passe votre projet pour tirer des savoirs intéressants à cette erreur de la nature ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si les trois autres individus n'existaient pas.

-Non mais je rêve, marmonna le Survivant devant la coalition injuste de deux de ses harceleurs attitrés.

Non seulement toutes les représentantes un tant soit peu barrée du sexe féminin semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous dans la Bibliothèque et débarquer les unes après les autres dans un dramatisme digne d'une telenovella, mais en plus ces harpies montées sur talons avaient toutes décidé de se ranger aux côtés de son pire ennemi et harceleur le plus virulent. Remettre la main sur ce chat porte-bonheur commençait à devenir urgent, parce que si le reste de sa journée ressemblait un minimum à la dernière heure, le Survivant ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de sa santé mentale.

-Porter, lui souffla la montagne de muscles proprement terrifiée en tenant le buste muet entre ses bras comme sa dernière ligne de défense. Tirons-nous d'là, le supplia-t-il alors que ses genoux jouaient aux castagnettes.

Il était vrai que la première fois que le professeur avait rencontré ce pauvre Bogdan Kovacs, il avait été saucissonné aux côtés de Charlus par le mage noir de cette école de cinglés et Frankenstein n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de kidnapper le Chasseur pour ses expériences "scientifiques" consistant principalement à le découper en morceaux et observer ce qu'il se passait. Et vu les dégâts que sa fuite désespérée du laboratoire de l'américaine avait occasionné sur les planchers du château, la créature des Carpates avait du lui échapper par miracle. Il était amplement normal que l'homme mûr derrière lui tremble de tous ses muscles et supplie son multiple sauveur de les tirer de ce nouveau traquenard. Le professeur n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'approuver ce plan génial avant qu'Athéna James ne prononce gravement :

-Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous enfuir si facilement, professeur Potter.

-Je pense que je vais quand même tenter le coup, répliqua le trentenaire en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Figurez-vous que je vous cherche depuis-

-Oh Seigneur ! piailla Tom Riddle en sautant dans les bras de sa némésis prophétisée.

-Quoi _encore_?! grogna le sauveur de demoiselle en détresse en essayant de conserver son équilibre malgré le poids mort pendu à son cou.

-Elle a bougé ! cria hystériquement Lord Voldemort en pointant de son index le cadavre oublié à leurs pieds.

Et effectivement, le costume de chair de la Mort avait remué.

-RETRAITE ! beugla le respectable professeur en se carapatant le plus loin possible de cette déité possiblement d'humeur meurtrière, le préfet de Serpentard toujours entre ses bras et le Chasseur collé à ses basques.

Frankenstein, n'ayant pas été témoin du déchaînement de violence de l'apparente gamine de onze ans, trouva ce comportement particulièrement intéressant et se laissa manipuler par sa curiosité maladive. L'américaine, au lieu de suivre les trois hommes, commit l'erreur de s'approcher du corps sans vie de Hela Reaper.

La seule chose qu'entendirent les deux adultes, l'adolescent et le buste, fut un horrible hurlement strident semblant être directement tiré d'un film d'horreur de série B. Puis, comme si ce présage n'avait pas été suffisamment effrayant, une volée de bouquins volants fuit à tire d'aile loin du rayonnage où ils avaient été quelques secondes plus tôt. Aucun d'eux ne ressentant l'irrépressible besoin de faire demi-tour pour aider la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui avait besoin de leur assistance, les quatre compères continuèrent leur fuite loin de la catastrophe divine et de l'entité de toute évidence furieuse.

Grâce à ses lunettes trafiquées pour repérer les anomalies temporelles, Harry pouvait courir à travers la glorieuse Bibliothèque parsemée de trous de vers sans craindre de tomber tête la première dans d'autres ennuis capillo-tractés. Alors que le Survivant effectuait un virage serré sur la droite pour éviter un incendie verdâtre, il tomba nez à nez sur l'infirmière du château. Courant trop vite, et portant un poids conséquent entre ses bras, le trentenaire ne réussit pas à freiner avant de percuter Wilson et son matériel effroyablement pointu.

-OUAILLE ! beugla Riddle après s'être fait poignarder par une seringue de la taille d'un fleuret.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE FONCER DANS LES GENS COMME CA ! hurla à son tour Wilson en brandissant un thermomètre dans sa direction. Et dîtes-moi où est Howard Fawley ou je ponds un rapport au Directeur vous obligeant à rester trois jours à l'infirmerie, le menaça-t-elle gravement.

Mais combien de gens erraient dans cette maudite Bibliothèque exactement ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, grinça le Sauveur en poussant son élève de son torse.

-Mai-AIE ! protesta le parfait petit préfet en tombant sur l'imposante seringue, qui en plus de lui poignarder plus profondément le dos, lui injecta un produit inconnu dans le sang.

-Génial, marmonna le Survivant en se laissant aller au sol. Encore une tuile de plus, déplora-t-il dans un soupir las.

-Oho... souffla Bogdan Kovacs en voyant la blancheur suspecte du teint de l'infirmière.

-Ce truc a intérêt à être un placebo ou je vous jure que je vous assassine, grogna le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Euuuuh... fit Wilson en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle, semblant souhaiter qu'une créature divine débarque et lui serve de distraction.

Et connaissant la Poisse Cosmique de l'aimant à ennuis, si Hela Reaper venait effectivement à rappliquer dans la minute pour leur défoncer la face et que l'infirmière profitait du chaos ambiant pour disparaître, Harry n'en serait même pas surpris.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez compatir avec mon sort, Riddle, fit la voix d'Howard avec une pointe d'humour noir depuis le ciel.

Levant le nez en l'air, comme les quatre autres personnes coincées entre un rayonnage en flamme et une invasion de sauterelles écarlate, le professeur eut la même vision étrange d'un sol à la gravité inversée que précédemment. Et, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur une étagère, se tenait Howard Fawley, les regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur depuis sa position étrange.

-Je vous déteste, siffla férocement l'aspirant mage noir en retirant la seringue et en la jetant le plus violemment qu'il pouvait vers le "haut", en direction du bibliothécaire théoriquement hors de portée de tout lancé d'objet contondant.

-Je vous assure que le sentiment est réciproque, lui répondit le jeune homme de dix-huit ans en regardant le projectile tomber sur le nez de l'adolescent.

Cette Bibliothèque commençait à ressembler un peu trop à un labyrinthe d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles pour le confort mental du Survivant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un autre plan d'existence ? lui demanda l'aimant à ennui réajustant ses lunettes.

Peut-être qu'avec une manipulation spéciale, ses verres trafiqués allaient lui expliquer ce qu'était ce bordel sans nom sans qu'une autre harpie ne lui coure après au passage.

-Navré de vous décevoir, Harry, lui répondit l'ancien serdaigle en pointant son index vers la droite, mais ce n'est pas _moi_ qui me trouve dans le mauvais sens de la gravité, lui révéla-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit. Je vous avais bien dit de tourner à droite, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de ricaner comme le sale corniaud qu'il était.

Ses yeux verts aimantés par la direction du doigt tendu, le professeur de Xénomagie eut la très mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'effectivement, à moins que la sortie de ce temple du savoir n'ait arbitrairement décidé de se déplacer toute seule, il était en train de marcher au plafond sans s'en rendre compte. Le Chasseur, venant lui-aussi de réaliser que la gravité avait elle-aussi décidé de les faire tourner en bourrique, s'accrocha à un pilier en marbre comme si les lois de la physique allaient subitement décider de fonctionner correctement et qu'ils allaient se fracasser le crâne vers le "haut" à tout instant.

-Descendez ici tout d'suite ! beugla l'infirmière se foutant royalement de l'explication de la "vierge sacrificielle".

-Certainement pas, répliqua sèchement le pauvre homme persécuté par tout un tas de gens louches.

-Le Chasseur est en train de s'envoler, lâcha Riddle, l'air de rien.

Le cou du Sauveur craqua sinistrement quand il tourna violemment sa tête brune en direction de la créature des Carpates. Et, effectivement, Bogdan Kovacs était en train d'effectuer une ascension verticale, malgré ses deux bras et ses deux jambes entourant fermement le fameux pilier. Fameux pilier, qui en plus d'appartenir au mouvement de la Renaissance, se trouvait malheureusement de l'autre côté d'un nuage doré. Quant à Nathaniel Runcorn, sensé se trouver en compagnie de la montagne de muscles à la solde des gobelins, son buste avait tout simplement disparu du radar du transfuge temporel.

-Génial, grogna le Survivant en se massant les yeux derrière ses lunettes trafiquées.

-Porter, gémit le mercenaire surentraîné en train de glisser lentement mais sûrement vers le "haut". Je ne sais pas voler, lui rappela-t-il.

-Intéressant, lâcha à nouveau l'aspirant mage noir en se massant le dos. J'étais persuadé que les Chasseurs de Transylvanie étaient des machines à tuer perfectionnées, regarda-t-il ce pauvre étranger avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

Si Voldemort Junior avait dans l'idée d'aller faire du tourisme dans les Carpates pour asservir sa population, il allait avoir droit à un bottage de derrière prétentieux en règle. Les créatures sanguinaires qui habitaient là-bas étaient tout sauf _pacifiques_.

-C'est parce que c'est un raté, lui expliqua son professeur.

-Hey ! protesta le roumain se trouvant maintenant à trois mètres du sol.

-Howard ! éructa la médicomage en brandissant un poing furieux vers le "plafond". Si vous ne descendez pas immédiatement, je préviens votre mère que vous avez refusé votre traitement ! le menaça-t-elle sans honte.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune bibliothécaire ne fit que hausser un sourcil blasé, n'ayant apparemment aucun souci avec le fait de se prendre une beuglante par sa matriarche au petit-déjeuner. Si cela avait été Harry, et que quelqu'un l'avait menacé de prévenir Mirabelle de quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant, le Survivant aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant d'envoyer sur les roses son maître chanteur. Mirabelle Potter _était_ effrayante et capable de lui imposer sa volonté d'un haussement de sourcil. Personne ne voulait attirer ses foudres ou prendre le risque de la contrarier pour des prunes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu dans cette seringue ? grogna l'orphelin des bas quartiers de Londres avec une hostilité tangible.

Il était extrêmement ironique de voir Tom Riddle se révolter contre le fait qu'on lui ait administré un produit inconnu sans son accord, alors qu'il passait son temps à vendre des cookies drogués en guise de pots-de-vin. Et apparemment, vu à quel point l'adolescent se tenait le dos dans une grimace de souffrance, le produit concerné n'était pas que de la solution saline ou un vulgaire placebo.

-Rien dont vous devriez vous inquiéter, monsieur Riddle, osa lui sortir Wilson avec un aplomb digne des plus grands assassins de masse.

-Porter, se rappela à lui Bogdan Kovacs avec un degré d'urgence non-négligeable dans la voix.

-J'arrive, soupira le sorcier en lançant un _Accio_ sur le malheureux Chasseur soumis aux lois de la gravité. Et vous, dit-il en direction de l'infirmière scolaire, crachez le morceau ou je vous fais cracher vos dents, ne prit-il pas la peine d'enjoliver sa menace le professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue ? lui demanda-t-il gravement.

Il serait quand même très drôle que Lord Voldemort se retrouve assassiné par accident par une infirmière un peu trop consciencieuse, sans que le Sauveur n'ait la moindre responsabilité dans la disparition prématurée d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres majeur. Extrêmement ironique et complètement en adéquation avec le cirque surréaliste qu'était son existence de malchanceux chronique.

-Je suis prêt à parier mon insigne de préfet que c'était de la mort-aux-rats, grogna l'adolescent étalé lamentablement au sol en se massant le dos.

-HA ! fit Fawley depuis le "haut". Vous voyez ? dit-il à l'intention de Wilson. Si je passe mon temps à dire que ce truc est du poison, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'épiderme délicat ! C'est parce que c'est vraiment du poison ! s'écria-t-il en gesticulant comme un illuminé.

-Comment _osez-vous_? répliqua avec une mine outrée la médicomage locale.

- _J'ose_ , parce que c'est la _vérité_! ne se sentit plus ce pauvre Howard Fawley.

La scène commençant à ressembler un peu trop à une pièce de théâtre de Ionesco plus qu'à autre chose, le Sauveur se dit qu'il était plus sage de remettre la conversation sur les rails, avant que Frankenstein ou Hela Reaper ne lui mette la main dessus.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette seringue ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-DU POISON ! lui répondit le bibliothécaire rougeaud.

-SON TRAITEMENT ! fit de même Wilson.

Harry Potter sentit monter la colère et la frustration, et fit de son mieux pour contrôler son tempérament en se massant lentement les tempes. Riddle, cependant, n'eut pas cette réaction face au comportement immature des deux adultes.

-FERMEZ-LA ET DITES-MOI C'QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU DANS CETTE PUTAIN D'SERINGUE ! explosa dramatiquement le jeune homme.

-Du mercure, lui répondit enfin l'infirmière scolaire quelque peu douchée par les décibels de l'adolescent furax.

-Du mercure ? répéta d'une voix trop calme pour être honnête le parfait petit préfet.

-HA ! fit à nouveau l'ancien serdaigle. J'avais raison, _c'est_ du poison ! se réjouit-il.

-Vous m'expliquez comment du mercure peut guérir-, commença le contemporain du XXI ème siècle d'une voix désabusée avant de s'interrompre. Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il en se massant à nouveau les yeux, je ne veux pas savoir, décida-t-il avec sagesse.

-Depuis quand le mercure arrive à soigner quoique ce soit ? demanda à sa place le Chasseur en lévitation la tête à l'envers et à trois centimètres du sol.

-Depuis 1512, leur répondit d'un ton aigre Howard Fawley.

-Est-ce que vous faites bien référence au massacre de Pouilly-sur-Seine ? fit la voix glaciale de Voldemort Junior.

-Absolument, confirma le bibliothécaire en croisant résolument les bras sur la poitrine.

-Chez moi, intervint Bogdan Kovacs, les noms de massacre sont un peu plus impressionnants. Comme la Guerre des Trois Têtes Décapitées ou la Chute des Dieux.

Harry Potter pria toutes les divinités de sa connaissance qu'il ne se retrouve pas accidentellement parachuté au milieu de ce genre de conflits, malgré la petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflant qu'avec la Poisse Cosmique qu'il se coltinait, il allait fatalement atterrir en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille épique.

-On s'en branle, grogna le parfait petit préfet en foudroyant de son regard noir l'infirmière scolaire.

Le Sauveur eut un instant peur que l'adolescent se jette sur la médicomage pour la réduire en charpie avec ses ongles et ses dents.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'exprima ladite médicomage en danger.

-Ah oui ? grincèrent les deux victimes des seringues géantes de la furie en blouse blanche.

-Votre corps est en constante purification, lâcha-t-elle la nouvelle du jour.

-Je suis au courant, merci, cracha le pauvre type ayant commis l'erreur de se foutre de la tronche d'un vieux sorcier au sens de l'humour atrophié.

-Si vous n'êtes en contact avec aucun agent étranger et nocif, ce sont vos organes qui vont se retrouver attaqués, rongés par votre propre système de défense, expliqua-t-elle.

Oho... L'Héritier Potter avait peut-être condamné son tout nouveau frère à non seulement une existence de traqué par tous les gens louches du globe, mais en plus à avoir un corps qui allait défaillir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. C'était une information catastrophique. Si Charlus venait à souffrir de ce qu'il lui avait fait sous l'influence de Galatea, le Survivant ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et Mirabelle allait lui défoncer la tronche, accessoirement. Encore que ce qu'il avait fait subir à son frère adoptif était sensiblement différent du cas de ce pauvre Howard. Le rituel que le trentenaire avait utilisé permettait une purification "journalière" et non "constante", ce qui, avec un peu de chance, devait limiter les dégâts sur ses organes. Mais comme l'aimant à ennuis était maudit d'une poisse sans pareille, Charlus risquait _très_ gros.

Quatre secondes de silence, le temps que le message parvienne à tous les cerveaux avec une horreur certaine, puis :

-Et ça vous aurait écorché la bouche, de me le dire plus tôt ?! craqua le bibliothécaire. Vous pensez pas que j'aurais aimé être au courant que mon propre corps essayait de m'assassiner en plus du cortège de mages noirs que je me trimballe à longueur de journée ?!

-Et en quoi me foutre en l'air la santé- commença Riddle avec acidité avant de se faire brutalement couper la parole.

-Dites-moi que vous mettez au point un traitement pour inverser le rituel de purification, la supplia le trentenaire ayant fait une atroce boulette.

-Si monsieur Fawley faisait autre chose que se planquer dans les lustres, fusilla-t-elle du regard sa malheureuse victime en train de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mes recherches auraient pu d'avantage progresser.

-Je vous préviens, Harry, fit le jeune homme collé au "plafond", si vous me trahissez au profit de cette harpie, je me ferais une joie de rendre votre vie _invivable_ , le menaça-t-il.

-Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que tout le monde pense que me coller des ultimatums est une bonne solution pour me faire changer d'avis ? déplora le Survivant.

Ca avait même plutôt tendance à le conforter dans son idée première et titillait l'envie d'enfoncer son poing dans la tronche des apprentis maîtres-chanteurs.

-J'ai quand même commencé par vous offrir des pots-de-vin avant d'exiger quoique ce soit de vous, intervint l'adolescent.

-Des sucreries droguées par des potions inconnues et pas toujours testées à l'avance n'est _pas_ quelque chose qui me fait rêver, répliqua le Sauveur dans une grimace.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait rêver, dans ce cas, _professeur_? recommença-t-il lui susurrer son titre d'une voix mielleuse et tentatrice.

-Une journée sans péripétie épique, répondit honnêtement le trentenaire faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les sous-entendus graveleux de son étudiant.

-Ha ! renifla Howard. Bon courage, grinça-t-il.

-C'est _réellement_ possible ? demanda d'une petite voix timide la montagne de muscles à la solde des gobelins.

C'était officiel, Bogdan Kovacs ressemblait trop à Harry Potter pour être autre chose qu'un envoyé de cette sadique de Destinée.

-Et si j'arrivais à faire en sorte que vous puissiez passer une journée tranquille, le tenta le jeune serpentard en se tenant encore le dos. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de reconsidérer ma proposition ?

Malgré le schéma mental d'Hermione lui soufflant que c'était une très mauvaise idée ; que c'était un marché de dupes allant fatalement lui retomber dramatiquement dessus ; que Voldemort Junior allait évidemment essayer de l'entuber à un moment donné ; que s'il tenait à ce qu'il lui restait de santé mentale il devait refuser cette ignoble proposition avec une fermeté exemplaire ; le Sauveur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tenté par le mot "reconsidération", qui ne l'engageait théoriquement à rien. Son Hermione mentale hurla de frustration et, si elle avait eut un corps physique, elle l'aurait frappé de toute ses forces avec l'un de ses volumineux bouquins.

-Très bien, tomba dans le Côté Obscur le héros du Monde Magique. J'accepterais de reconsidérer ton idée d'"apprenti", dit-il en ayant l'impression de se trahir, si et seulement si, j'arrive à passer une journée sans me faire poursuivre par quique ce soit. Et _si_ tu me rends le truc que j'ai "égaré", se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en se souvenant in extremis de son fidèle Beretta.

-Bon courage, répéta le bibliothécaire dans un ricanement peu compatissant.

-Marché conclu, fit le jeune orphelin au teint étrangement pâle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien faire en sorte que je ne meure pas tragiquement dans ce tableau d'Escher revisité, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, marmonna-t-il sous l'influence néfaste du poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

-Je m'en occupe, décréta Wilson en se précipitant aux côtés du pauvre élève empoisonné par ses soins au mercure.

-Et moi ? intervint le mercenaire surentrainé actuellement en train de léviter tête en bas. Je reste comme ça le reste de la journée, ou quelqu'un trouve le moyen de me faire toucher le plancher des vaches ? marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa volumineuse poitrine.

\- Vous devriez en profiter, c'est peut-être la seule occasion que vous aurez de pouvoir voler, le railla l'aspirant mage noir suffisamment en forme pour faire de l'humour.

-Je déteste ce gosse, décréta la créature sanguinaire en foudroyant du regard Voldemort Junior.

-T'es loin d'être le seul, marmonna dans sa barbe le professeur de Xénomagie en observant les environs pour vérifier qu'aucune nouvelle Plaie ne vienne le surprendre.

Rien de plus inquiétant qu'un cortège de livres volants flânant à trente mètres de leur position et le même nuage doré fort peu naturel ne lui sauta aux yeux. Avec un peu de chance- ha !- le Sauveur pouvait demander à Howard comment se sortir de ce guêpier avant qu'une énième catastrophe divine ne lui tombe dramatiquement dessus.

-Et donc, reprit Bogdan Kovacs. On fait quoi, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il comme s'il avait les réponses aux questions les plus insolubles de l'Univers.

D'un côté, Harry voulait fuir ce lieu digne du conte d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles le plus tôt possible ; d'un autre côté, il serait à nouveau obligé de remettre les pieds dans ce Temple du Savoir pour trouver un bouquin qui l'aiderait à se débarrasser d'une connexion mentale malvenue et pour réparer le cirque sans nom paumée entre plusieurs époques qu'était devenue la Bibliothèque. Le Survivant était victime d'un terrible dilemme, et commençait doucement mais sûrement à retourner dans ses travers de lâche fuyant sans honte la moindre responsabilité. Pus le temps et les ennuis épiques lui tombaient dessus, plus le Sauveur voulait redonner ses lettres de noblesse à l'Art méprisé qu'était la Fuite à l'Anglaise. Sauf que si lui ne réparait pas la Bibliothèque, qui pouvait le faire ? Et que si la Bibliothèque n'était pas réparée dans les heures qui suivaient, qu'est-ce qui le garantissait que les dégâts temporels n'allaient pas s'étendre au reste du château, voir du globe, voir du monde ? Harry Potter n'avait certainement pas envie de passer une minute de plus dans ce lieu n'ayant ni "haut" ni "bas", mais s'il voulait avoir un endroit où se planquer une fois qu'il se serait tiré de cette école de cinglés, il allait devoir être obligé de prendre son courage à deux mains, sa baguette dans la troisième et régler une bonne fois pour toute cette embrouille invivable.

-Maintenant, répondit le Sauveur avec un soupir exprimant toute sa lassitude et son énergie, on remet cette Bibliothèque à son état normal.

-Dans ce cas, intervint le responsable des lieux, si vous pouviez faire en sorte de défaire tout ce qu'a bien put toucher cette harpie d'Anatolia Campbel, j'apprécierais énormément, le commissionna le petit bibliothécaire.

Retenant à grande peine le grognement qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres, le professeur prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait :

-Je ne suis pas votre larbin, Howard. Ma priorité est de rendre à cette maudite Bibliothèque un aspect décent et dépourvu de failles temporelles, pas de réorganiser à votre convenance le rayon d'Arithmancie, grinça-t-il.

-Vous devriez pourtant, répliqua l'ancien serdaigle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? se retint d'exploser le Survivant en se massant les tempes.

-Parce que le classement de cette erreur de la nature de Campbel ne fait pas la distinction entre "dangereux pour les non-initiés" et "va provoquer la fin de toute vie sur Terre si un débile a le malheur de lire à voix haute un mot précis" ! craqua le jeune homme ayant tous les droits de faire une petite crise de nerfs.

-Je vois, dit lentement le Héros des Temps Troublés. Je vais faire de mon mieux, ne promit-il rien.

-C'est tout ce que je vous demande, se calma l'individu possédant une aura de pureté.

-Et pour moi, on fait quoi ? intervint à nouveau le malheureux Chasseur en lévitation la tête en bas.

-Faîtes-le descendre jusqu'à moi, proposa Fawley. Il ne m'a plus l'air d'être soumis aux mêmes lois de gravités que vous de toute façon, haussa-t-il ses fluettes épaules.

-N'espérez pas vous carapater une nouvelle fois dans un coin sombre, Fawley, claqua la voix sérieuse de l'infirmière armée d'une nouvelle seringue au liquide mauve. Je _vais_ vous mettre la main dessus et vous faire prendre votre traitement, lui assura-t-elle.

-C'est ça, renifla le concerné. Comme si j'allais accepter de me faire empoisonner au mercure, alors que je suis certain qu'il existe divers autres poisons moins douloureux et qui ne s'injectent _pas_ à l'aide d'une _seringue_ , répliqua dans un sifflement le petit bibliothécaire.

-Vous avez passé plus d'une semaine sans médication ! rougit d'énervement Wilson. Il est urgent que vous cessiez de faire l'enfant et que vous me laissiez vous donner les soins appropriés !

-HA ! fit Howard. "Soins appropriés", se moqua-t-il. Parlez plutôt "d'empoisonnement" approprié ! cracha-t-il.

-Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, pointa avec intelligence le préfet plébiscité de Serpentard.

-Sans déconner, ne put s'empêcher de railler le professeur commençant à en avoir franchement ras la casquette de ces disputes de bac à sable.

-Mia ? fit la voix d'un animal atrocement familier aux pieds du Survivant.

-Cheshire, souffla avec incrédulité le sorcier tout en sentant ses zygomatiques le faire souffrir.

-Vous avez un chat ? demanda le maître-chanteur le plus actif de cette école de tarés avec une pointe de machiavélisme dans son regard noir.

-No-, ou-, c'est compliqué, trancha le Sauveur en se penchant pour prendre le petit animal entre ses bras. Et si tu oses t'en prendre à ce pauvre petit être, foudroya-t-il du regard son étudiant fort peu modèle, je te largue dans les Carpates sans baguette magique, lui assura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ouch, grimaça le natif de cette région d'erreurs de la nature surpuissantes.

-Mwrroor, ronronna la bestiole velue en se frottant sans honte contre le menton du trentenaire.

-Toi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, gagatisa l'expérimenté chasseur de mages noirs comme s'il parlait à un adorable petit bébé.

En sachant que la seule expérience qu'il avait eut avec un bambin, avait été la fille de ses meilleurs amis, qui était une arme de destruction massive vomissant sur les paparazzis et capable de faire reculer une armée de d'hippogriffes avec seulement un froncement de sourcils, ce n'était peut-être pas la comparaison la plus adaptée. Rose Weasley était l'un des êtres les plus effrayant qu'avait eut le malheur de rencontrer le Survivant, et le seul fait qu'elle n'ait jamais fait autre chose que lui baver dessus au lieu de l'asperger de compotes douteuses l'avait rendue encore plus terrifiante. Et quand l'aimant à ennuis avait osé parler de leur enfant ayant le potentiel le gouverner la planète avant ses quinze ans à ses meilleurs amis, ces derniers l'avaient regardé comme s'il avait un peu trop bu de liqueur réquisitionnée par le bureau des aurors. Même Molly ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, et pourtant elle avait élevé des jumeaux maléfiques capables des pires embrouilles. Seul Georges, son fidèle ami, avait cru ses élucubrations d'ivrogne, et lui avait certifié que Rose Weasley était un cas à part. Quand Harry lui avait demandé si le propriétaire de la boutique de farces et attrapes comptait donner certains accessoires à sa nièce, le rescapé du duo démoniaque n'avait fait qu'esquisser un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Après cette entrevue ayant provoqué des frissons d'horreur au Sauveur, le fuyard n'avait pas remis les pieds en Grande-Bretagne pendant un long moment, et Andromeda l'avait noyé de beuglantes pour qu'il rende visite de temps en temps à son filleul et qu'il arrête de lui envoyer des cadeaux "indignes d'un homme adulte responsable". Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la vieille sorcière grognait à chaque fois qu'il offrait quelque chose à son charmant filleul. Lui, en tant qu'enfant, aurait adoré recevoir une boîte de feux d'artifice chinois ; ou un kit de confection de poupées vaudou pour maudire les malheureux qui oseraient s'en prendre à lui ; ou des places pour tous ses amis pour assister au Mexique à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ; ou un nundu apprivoisé pour emmener avec lui à Poudlard ; ou toute une collection de bracelets allant d'une amulette protectrice à un charme de poils à gratter. Honnêtement, Andromeda aurait dû être heureuse comme son petit-fils à chaque fois qu'il recevait ses cadeaux. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry lui avait envoyé quoique ce soit de réellement dangereux, mis à part peut-être la plante en pot carnivore qui avait dévoré les hiboux postaux et le chien des voisins. Teddy, quant à lui, n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre souhait pour qu'il change ses habitudes plus ou moins responsables en matière d'envoi de cadeaux, au contraire même, puisque pour son neuvième anniversaire, le garçon lui avait demandé un kit de potions et de chimiste. Le fait que ses expériences en matières de brassage de philtres aient terminé avec un cratère de la taille d'une voiture dans le sublime salon d'Andromeda ne pouvait nullement lui en être imputable. À peine avait-il laissé une note sur les propriétés intéressantes de la corne d'éruptif trempée dans une solution saline. Son fidèle parrain n'était donc en rien responsable du trou dans la toiture de cette pauvre Andromeda, quoi que la vieille sorcière en pense.

-Mrwou, ronronna à pleine puissance le petit félin entre les bras du Sauveur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? grimaça de dégoût Bogdan Kovacs pendant le professeur câlinait la boule de poils vibrante.

-Ce truc, répondit Howard avec une dose non-négligable de sarcasme, est un chat.

-Je ne vous imaginais tellement pas comme le genre d'homme à s'attacher à un animal aussi fragile et aussi facilement capable de se "perdre", ne put s'empêcher de commenter Riddle.

-C'est ça, l'ignora superbement le Survivant en continuant à caresser Cheshire.

-Et votre résolution de remettre la Bibliothèque en état, vous en faites quoi ? pointa judicieusement l'ancien serdaigle.

-Rien, lâcha le redresseur de torts professionnel avec un j'men-foutisme éclatant.

Maintenant que son porte-bonheur surpuissant était à nouveau en sa possession Harry Potter ne craignait plus rien. Quoi que la divinité sadique perchée sur son épaule avait bien put prévoir, le Britannique était armé et pouvait résister à toute une armada de catastrophes divines sans le moindre problème. Et quoi que sa co-victime prophétique puisse fomenter dans son petit esprit pervers, le professeur était capable d'en venir à bout et de lui botter l'arrière-train avec panache. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi l'aimant à ennuis se permit le luxe de relâcher sa garde, et son absence de réaction notable quand le buste de Nathaniel Runcorn tomba dans un bruit impressionnant aux pieds du Sauveur, alors que le Chasseur émettait un petit cri aigue, que Wilson hurlait devant cet Objet Volant Non Identifié, que Riddle cherchait à se protéger d'une nouvelle chute de pierres et qu'Howard salivait devant l'atterrissage impressionnant de la source de Savoir parlante.

-Bien le bonjour, professeur Potter, le salua le plus normalement du monde le Cinquième Fondateur.

-Mia, le salua à son tour le chat un peu trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un vulgaire animal.

-Puisque vous le demandez, répondit le morceau de statue ayant défoncé le plancher, non, je n'ai pas fait bon voyage. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, passez d'un plan d'existence à un autre dans une chute perpétuelle parce que _quelqu'un_ m'a honteusement lâché pour sauver sa misérable peau n'est pas plaisant, foudroya-t-il du regard le Chasseur toujours pendu dans les airs.

-Si vous pensez que je regrette la moindre seconde que j'ai passé accroché à ce pilier, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon vieux, répondit la créature des Carpates.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'il possède un coude, musa l'aspirant mage noir ayant apparemment récupéré de son empoisonnement accidentel.

-Je ne trouve pas ceci amusant, jeune homme, et vous devriez avoir honte d'arborer l'insigne des préfets, lui fit la morale le vieux barbu n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'à quel genre de personnage il s'adressait.

Le regard peu impressionné de l'adolescent, en revanche, fit comprendre au vieillard qu'il se tamponnait allègrement le coquillard de son jugement moralisateur à deux sous.

-Messire Runcorn, tenta d'amadouer le buste cette vipère de bibliothécaire, pourquoi ne pas me raconter vos péripéties dans un endroit plus calme, osa-t-il essayer de kidnapper _son_ encyclopédie interactive.

-Howard, prévint d'une voix très calme le professeur en continuant à caresser son chat, je pensais avoir été clair sur la question de l'"hébergement" de notre cher ami Nathaniel Runcorn.

-Et je pensais aussi avoir été clair quant à mon droit de décider chez qui je veux être "hébergé", répliqua le morceau de statue.

-Puis-je- commença Tom Riddle avant que Cheshire ne lui crache violemment à la figure et ne lui fasse fermer son clapet.

-Brave bête, gagatisa à nouveau le chasseur de mages noirs à la retraite.

-Mais puisque cet animal semble vous porter une attention toute particulière, et que vous possédez un certain panel de Savoirs m'étant jusqu'à présent inconnus, j'accepte votre invitation dans vos quartiers privés, professeur Potter, se rangea de son côté la banque de données parlante.

-À la bonne heure ! se réjouit l'enseignant.

-Et je peux savoir qui est cette personne, exactement ? demanda l'infirmière avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

-Très bonne question, rajouta Voldemort Junior.

-Personne dont vous devriez vous soucier, claqua la voix du chasseur de mages noirs professionnel.

-Pour l'instant, murmura le mal de tête ambulant ayant pour ambition de dominer la planète.

Note à lui-même, ne pas mettre Runcorn dans sa salle de classe quand Tom Riddle ou Icarus Prince étaient sensés pénétrer dans son sanctuaire surprotégé. Cette petite précaution allait lui rendre la vie beaucoup moins misérable, il en était certain...

-C'est ça, l'ignora le professeur responsable en se décidant enfin à s'activer.

D'un geste mesuré de sa baguette, le chat accroché à ses épaules dans une parodie d'étole en fourrure, le Survivant fit glisser le pauvre Bogdan Kovacs vers le "haut", dans la direction de Fawley et de la sortie. L'étranger le remercia de ses deux pouces levés et d'un mot guttural familier aux oreilles du Sauveur. Pour les non-initiés au langage de Transylvanie, ce mot particulier aurait put passer pour un simple "merci", mais pour le baroudeur expérimenté qu'était Harry Potter, sa signification était toute autre. En effet, "Fais gaffe à tes fesses" ressemblait très peu à un remerciement. Au moins, relativisa le transfuge temporel, le Chasseur semblait toujours partant pour l'assister dans la pluie de catastrophes divines qui lui tombait dessus à un rythme de métronome endiablé. C'était déjà ça. Avec Albus, Galatea, Howard et surtout Cheshire, son armée de compagnons d'infortune s'agrandissait petit à petit. Peut-être l'aimant à ennuis aurait-il une année scolaire moins folle furieuse qu'il l'avait cru la veille ? Ou pas, vu le regard de pure convoitise que Tom Riddle posait sur sa malheureuse personne.

-Ca te tuerait, de me lâcher la grappe de temps en temps ? grinça le Sauveur en foudroyant son élève de ses yeux émeraude.

-Si je vous disais "oui", vous accepteriez de m'enseigner comment devenir animagus ? revint à la charge l'adolescent ayant la détermination d'un pit-bull sous stéroïdes.

-Nan ! craqua le Survivant en expulsant son mal de crâne constant dans la même direction que le Chasseur.

Le petit cri aigue et angoissé du bibliothécaire poursuivi par tous les pratiquants de Magie Noire du château fit comprendre au sorcier que le préfet avait bien atterri au "plafond". Le professeur se tourna alors vers le dernier individu toujours à ses côtés.

-N'y pensez même pas, le prévint Wilson en le menaçant d'une seringue au liquide verdâtre.

-Navré, lui répondit son collègue en l'envoyant rejoindre les autres sans la moindre cérémonie.

Le cri outré et apeuré de la sorcière tira un petit sourire moqueur au Sauveur.

-Je pense que ce genre de comportement vous vaudra une vengeance digne de ce nom, pointa le buste toujours au sol.

-Je pouvais soit continuer à supporter leurs bagarres de bac à sable, soit réparer le bordel qu'est devenue la Bibliothèque, mais pas les deux, lui répondit le sorcier en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts et de son cou.

-Mrou, approuva le chat confortablement installé sur ses épaules.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, sourit le Survivant en se mettant enfin au travail sous les exclamations enragées venant du "haut".

-C'est marrant, releva le Cinquième Fondateur. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils seraient retombés sur vous à cause de la gravité différentielle.

Pris d'un doute atroce, le Sauveur leva les yeux au "plafond". Aucun corps humain ne volait dans sa direction. Sa Chance était donc de retour, et cette fois-ci, se promit le sorcier en caressant la boule de poils perchée sur son dos, il allait faire en sorte de la garder le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

.

 **Donc voilà, c'est tout l'instant. MAIS je ne ne vous laisse pas sans un dernier petit teaser du chapitre 24, intitulé "Back To The Future". (Normalement, vous devriez comprendre qui est la guest-star ^^)**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Myriam, fit le Sauveur, fais-nous donc entendre ta voix mélodieuse, se retint-il de ricaner._

 _-Pas avant que l'on ne se mette à m'expliquer quelles seront les conséquences, décréta le vampire en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine volumineuse._

 _-Tout objet soumis un sortilège d'anthropomorphisme possède une sensibilité particulière pour les schémas sonores, leur expliqua le Wikipedia sorcier._

 _-De quoi ? fit la sangsue dans une grâce inégalée. Ces machins sont comme les oiseaux de Blanche-Neige ? demanda-t-elle confirmation en arquant un sourcil peu crédule._

 _-Quels oiseaux ? interrogea le type n'ayant eut droit qu'à la version roman du célèbre conte de fées._

 _Le regard que lui lança l'ancienne aristocrate aurait put lui faire honte s'il possédait encore une fierté masculine à laquelle s'accrocher._

 _-Tu es un cas désespéré, mon pauvre Harry, lâcha-t-elle comme s'il venait d'être diagnostiqué d'une maladie incurable._

 _Sans doute sa stupidité._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;)**

 **SEY**


End file.
